The Consequences
by M. Michelon
Summary: If she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had always loved him. Her parents had separated them for so long, she felt as if she barely knew her sister. But him, she knew him; probably better than he knew himself. Little did she know that her life was about to flipped upside and turned inside out and she was going to learn to live with the consequences.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: So I've never done anything like this. I make up bedtime stories for the kids that I nanny; I'm not a writer. But I thought I'd give this a shot. That being said, I'd love some reviews (whether you're nice or not, a review is a review). I do not own ****_Twilight_****. In fact, I'm not really a ****_Twilight_**** fan, hence the AU in the story. Sidebar: I'm not going to do the rest of ****_Twilight_****, I just wanted to include this.**

Preface... I guess

"Annie!" A fist pounded on her door. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head under the pillows. "Annie, you need to wake up. Your sister is going to be here soon. I'm going to take you down to his house to pick up her truck!" He pounded again. "I'm opening the door!"

I still couldn't bring herself to move. Not even when I felt Jake's string bean body land atop mine could I manage to care.. "Annie, come on. When was the last time you, me, and Bella all hung out together?"

I groaned and turned myself so that I was facing Jake. "You and I were five, Bella was like seven. And you haven't stopped talking about your crush on her since," she laughed. Jake flipped around, bouncing the bed obnoxiously and kissed my forehead.

"I know you're not happy about Bella coming to live here Annie, but you need to get over it. She's pretty much here, Annie. Come on. Let's head to the Rez and you and I can get the truck. You can hang out with me this weekend. Let's get."

"Ryanne Lee, you better be awake!" Dad called from the staircase. "I'm heading out to get your sister!"

"I'm up, Dad! Jake and I are heading to the Rez. I'll be back before you get home," I called through the door. I shoved against Jake's chest, pushing him off the bed.. "Let's go," she murmured. Jake smiled that wide smile that I loved so much. Of course, I'd never tell him that. We walked out to his dad's truck in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around us.

"After you, milady," Jake said in what was by far the worst accent I had ever heard. The passenger door had been broken for so long, I wasn't even a thought anymore. Well, the memories were still there, but dredging them up was painful- for all of us. I punched Jake in the shoulder as I pushed myself into the truck. "You know I prefer you over your sister," Jake said after we had been driving quietly.

I knew he meant my company. I was always the fun sister. But the fact of the matter was that Jake had always had a little thing for Isabella Swan. I teased him about it, pretending it didn't hurt that even my best friend liked my sister more. But, you know, I'm not bitter. I slid closer to him once we were in the car, scratching the back of his neck in the way that I knew that he loved.

Billy met us in the doorway of his house. "Ryanne Lee!" he said as I got out of the car. I walked over, pressing a kiss to the man who I considered a second father. "Are you staying for breakfast?" he asked, returning the kiss.

"Unfortunately, the sister is coming in today and my father would like me to be there for the homecoming," I replied, distaste evident in my tone.

"Down, Annie," Jake laughed behind me. I followed him into his room, picking up his dirty laundry as I went. I picked up a basket from the ground, settling it against my hip as I added laundry. "Here's the keys. Don't push her too hard."

"I helped you with her Jake," I replied, shoving the keys in sweater pocket. "I know how she runs." I brushed passed him and into the washroom, sorting the clothing before starting a load. "I'll see you back at my place," I called. Jake grunted. "Hey Billy, I started another load. I'll be back tonight," I said quietly.

"You are a woman after my own heart," Billy replied. I smiled. "Sarah would've been proud of you," he added. I didn't tear up like I wanted to. I had learned better than that. If I started crying, Jake started thinking about his mother, which got Billy thinking about his wife, which got me feeling guilty. It just ended poorly for all of us.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek. "I'll be back in a little while," I said. He understood it as a thank you. If I acknowledge everything that happened, thought, I would break down. BIlly knew that; Billy respected that. Jake walked me out to the car, silent as always.

"Drive safe, okay? Text me when you get home. I'm sure Dad and I will be over soon," Jake said. I nodded and pulled open the truck door. "Are you going to tell her how much you had to do with it Grease Monkey?" he teased.

"Nah; Bella was never one for getting her hands dirty," I replied. Jake chuckled. "I'll talk to you soon."

Just as I had promised Dad, I had the truck parked in the driveway before he was home. I opened the door, ignoring the eeriness that came from being home alone. I lobbed my keys onto to the table sitting beside the door and made my way to my favorite spot in the living room. I looked around our very masculine home and couldn't help but wonder what Bella would think.

Our mother was so ridiculously feminine. I guess I should probably explain. Bella and mine's parents got divorced when we were young. In fact, I was only a baby. I don't really know if they gave Bella a choice or if they came up with the idea on their own, but it doesn't really matter. My parents decided to pull some _Parent Trap_ kind of game. Bella lives with our mother, visiting her father in the summer and vise versa. Sounds fine, right? Well there's one major flaw: I don't know my sister... **at all**. Bella and I barely know what to say to each other, let alone how to live together.

My mom remarried and I went to the wedding. Phil wasn't really all that bad. He clearly did not understand the job of a stepfather, though. Whenever I asked him for anything, he said that he would ask my mom and get back to me. It was infuriating. One of the upsides to living with my dad was my attitude. I kind of made up for his- let's just call it awkwardness. I wasn't really all that girly. As Jake had once said, I was more comfortable in the garage than in the mall.

It was going to be interesting for Bella. My dad really liked his decorating style. He enjoyed his antler end tables. Granted, I can't say anything; I liked them too. Our carpet probably needed to be shampooed, but neither one of us was going to do that any time soon. We were an interesting pair. See, I don't really care what the bedrooms or living room look like, but I was anal about our kitchen and single bathroom. My dad cared about the entry and the living room because that's where he spent most of his time.

My phone buzzed, alerting me to a message. _Hey Rye, Bella and I are going to get dinner at the dinner. Be home soon. -Dad_. I don't know if he was unaware of caller-ID, but my father always signed off his texts. I meandered into the kitchen in search of food. If Dad wasn't home, I normally cooked for Billy and Jake. And if Dad was home, we usually went to Billy's for dinner. So I wasn't really sure what was in our home.

It wasn't long after my Pizza Pockets were ready that I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. I dusted my fingers off on my jeans, a nervous habit, and pushed my feet to the door. Bella was staring at the truck in awe. Well, at least she liked the car. "We figured you needed something you could roll over and not break," I said. Dad laughed.

Bella finally noticed me. She was never really mean to me, but we were night and day in personality. Maybe that's why our parents split us up at such a young age. She didn't glare at me, but you could easily see that she wasn't overjoyed that I was there. Where did she think I was going to go? This was my home and as far as she was concerned, she was a guest that would eventually leave. I loved Forks. I loved the rain and ocean and the trees and the forests. I loved it here and I had no desire to leave.

"Still making jokes, huh Ryanne?" she retorted. Because, you know, that really stung.

"Still boring corpses Bella?" I replied with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Down, Annie." I heard the voice before I saw him rounding the corner pushing his dad. "Your sister just got here," he added. I rolled my eyes at him and took Billy from him."You know, if you're not careful, your eyes will get stuck that way."

"You know, if you're not careful, my foot might get stuck up your-"

"Ryanne!" Dad reprimanded. Jake grinned, knowing what I was about to say.

"Sorry Dad," I said.I pushed Billy up into the house.

"Thanks, Charlie. This is great," Bella said. Charlie? Seriously? You're going to call our _father_ Charlie? Does he not deserve your respect?

We sat in the living room, my legs stretched out across Jake's lap as I absentmindedly scratched his back. He'd flex his muscles and move, only pulling away when something happened in the game. Bella looked, and probably felt, completely out of place. She didn't belong with us.

If I had known that our world was going to change as much as it would, I probably would've been nicer to my sister. If I had known who she was going to get herself involved with, maybe I would've put in more effort to include her. But I didn't. And now, I had to live with the consequences.


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed. Definitely wasn't expecting the reaction that was given. I guess I should probably warn that I'm an intense Bella-Hater. That being said, I'm moving into ****_New Moon_****. I'm warning you now that it's going to be slow; that's just how I write. My plan is to post a chapter every three days. At the end of each new chapter, I'll post the date of the next chapter. So here we go...**

**Chapter I**

Oh the joy's of Bella's birthday. Dad informed me that I am supposed to be nice to her today. Me? Nice? Sometimes I swear my dad doesn't know me at all. "I thought I said don't," Bella whined when Dad gave her the camera and scrapbook.

"Is that a gray hair?" Dad joked. I snorted and swallowed the other comments swirling in my head. Bella shrieked and ran to her mirror. I won't ever understand the female affinity to look young forever. I just don't _get_ it. What's wrong with aging? Bella made some comment about how Dad wasn't funny. I think I was finally rubbing off on him. I smirked at the thought. Three rapid knocks sounded at the door and I fought a groan. "Ryanne, why don't you go let him in while Bella gets ready?"

I walked as slowly as I could down the stairs, hoping that maybe by some miracle, he would go away before I got to the door. I thought that I heard him laughing when I finally pried the door open, but chalked it up to my imagination. "Good morning Rye-Anne," he said. His voice was disturbing. Bella liked it, but it just sounded unnatural.

"It's pronounced Ryan, like the boy's name. So if you're not going to say it correctly, could you refrain from talking to me?" I said, pasting that obnoxious smile on my face.

"Ryanne, be nice to him. It's your sister's birthday," Dad said as he descended the stairs. He passed me, muttering, "She likes him and you're supposed to be being nice on her birthday." I stuck my tongue out and made a quiet sound like I was throwing up. "Be nice," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and nodded in acceptance. "Go eat; Jake will be here soon."

I sat on the kitchen counter, munching away on a PopTart when Bella stumbled through the door. "Are you a Neanderthal? There is a table, you know," she said.

"Are you a mother? Oh wait, he won't touch you. There are other guys, you know," I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" Bella said in reprimand. I shrugged. "I don't understand why you don't like him."

"And I don't understand why you do. Let's chalk it up to personality differences and leave it at that, okay?" I heard a truck pull up and three short honks. "I've got to go; happy birthday Bella," I said. She grimaced and I grinned. What? I was only being nice and wishing my dear sister a happy birthday.

Jake was already out of the car, holding the door open for me. "If you took any longer, we were going to be late," he said. I rolled my eyes and slid in. "What were you doing?"

"Hating on the Boyfriend," I replied.

"I don't like him either but you don't see me hating on him," Jake said, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, one: my hair is curly and unruly enough without you doing _that_ and two: you have a thing for Bella; of course you don't like him," I said. He rolled his eyes at that and I smirked. I love winning. We spent the rest of the ten minute drive in silence, Jake watching the road and me watching the trees.

I sighed quietly when the Rez came into view. I guess I should probably explain how a pale face got into the Rez's high school. I don't have many friends that actually live _in_ Forks. I spent the majority of my time on the Rez with Jake and the guys. I mean, I probably know La Push better than I do Forks. So last year when we were supposed to be registering for classes, I convinced Dad to talk to Billy. Billy, being the Chief, went and talked to the school board. I don't know how he did it; I'm not sure I want to know, but he got me in.

I was the _only _pale face on campus, but no one really messed with me. I was at the Rez all the time. The kids I went to school with, most of them are my friends. The ones that aren't my friends said what they wanted to, but never to my face. And if you don't have the balls to say it to my face, why should I worry about it?

Last year, Dad used to gripe about driving me down to La Push for school, but over the summer Jake had gotten his license. Now we had our routine. Jake picked me up, drove me to school, took me to practice, and then Bella and the Boyfriend picked me up. On the days when I wasn't practicing, I stayed on the Rez and cleaned for Billy before Jake would take me home. I hated home. My friends were _here_, on the Rez. Home was were I had to be mindful and kind to Bella until it was actually late enough to go to bed.

Quil and Embry were waiting in the parking lot for us. You could practically hear them bickering through the truck's windows. "Scarlett Johansson is way hotter than Natalie Portman," Quil shouted. Embry merely scoffed.

"Have you ever seen her without makeup? I'm not saying she isn't pretty. But Natalie Portman is just-"

"Short," I said, slamming the car door behind me. "Besides, let's face it, I'm hotter than both of them." All three guys laughed. They knew I was kidding, but if there was one way to freak them out, it was to pretend I was serious. "Wow guys," I said. My eyes filled with tears. "I mean, it's not like you three hand out compliments like M&M's. Way to boost my self esteem." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and fought the urge to smile. Tears: the way to make any guy feel guilty.

"Rye, that's not what we meant. It's just that... I mean... You're like a sister," Quil stuttered. Embry nodded right along with him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jake just looked like he'd entered a parallel universe. "You're like out little sister and like-"

I wiped my eyes before I interrupted. "Chill dude. I'm just kidding." I smiled and pushed his shoulder. "You should've seen your face though. All three of you looked like you were going to pee your pants," I laughed.

Embry socked me in the shoulder, but all three of the guys visibly relaxed. "I forget sometimes that you're not a _real_ girl," Jake said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I knew I should be offended, but my lack of femininity was something I prided myself on. I knew how to act like a lady if I really needed to, but I tried to avoid it.

"What am I? Pinocchio?" I knew it was lame, but it was the best I had. Jake tweaked my nose.

"I wish; then I'd know when you were lying." I scoffed and laid a dramatic hand over my heart.

"I do not lie, Jacob Black!"

"And I do not breathe, Ryanne Swan." Quil and Embry chuckled. I was known for my "talents." I could always make it seem like I had read the book for class, or like I was really fine when I was sick, or like my sister moving here didn't bother me. I didn't lie often; lies were the scissors that cut the strings of relationships. But if I was in a pinch, I could do it and I could do it well. "Let's get to class."

I honestly couldn't tell you what was going on in my Advanced English class. I could not tell you how I managed to have an A in the class either. During the actual class, I read whatever book I had picked up off my shelf that morning. I guess that was one thing that Bella and I had in common. The difference was, Bella reread the same books over and over until she could recite them for you line by line. I liked to read new books. If I didn't have a new book, I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Reynolds asked. There were times when I wanted to pinch his nose and see what his nasally voice would sound like then. "In your opinion, what was Ms. Dickinson's poem about?"

I quickly scanned the poem about death and carriages and immortality. "She's obviously talking about Death, but it's a little deeper than that. I believe she's trying to say that we, no matter how much we want to be, are not immortal. Just because we won't stop for Death doesn't mean he won't stop for us."

It was bullshit. A monkey without eyes could see right through the response that I had given. I prepared myself for the lecture about actually doing the reading that was required for class. I had a definition of the word required for Mr. Reynolds' question already prepped. He asked every time we forgot to read. I had perfected the answer months ago.

"Very good Miss Swan. Who can expand on Miss Swan's explanation? Why are Death and Immortality capitalized? What roll does Immortality play in the poem?" When I actually tried, Reynolds told my was stupid and wrong. But when I said some random bullshit, I was the literary genius of the class. As soon as his attention was off of me, I went back to reading. Oh Karen Witemeyer, you have stolen my heart.

I was a sucker for old western romance stories. I loved them. I loved the simplicity of it all. Even when the heroes were faced with difficult situations, they managed to actually make a decision. I loved the sacrifices that were made for those they loved. The hero always gave up something for the happiness of the people he loved and he took the consequences. I liked that; that was real love.

The bell rang, pulling me out of my musing. I gathered all of my stuff and rushed out the door before Reynolds could ask me something about my insights. "How do you do that?" My heart thudded a little when I heard his husky voice behind me. I quickly turned.

"Do what?" I replied, cocking my head to the side. My hair fell over my shoulder, the curls tangling around themselves.

"How do you pull answers out of a hat?" he asked. He had caught up with me now. The two of us began walking towards the chemistry room.

"I don't wear hats," I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"You're attitude is going to get you in trouble," he said as we arrived at the door.

"No, you're going to get me in trouble. Go to physics, Genius. I'm going to sit here and struggle with chemistry."

"You wouldn't be struggling if you took normal classes." I glared at him. "I'm just saying."

After class, I met up with him for our morning break before French and math ruined my life. I hate math almost as much as I hate science. And Jake, being the genius he is, was ridiculously good at it. One day I was going to convince him to let me do his English and Spanish and he could do my chemistry and trigonometry. Lunch was boring. Quil punched Embry. Embry yelled at Jake. The three of them argued over celebrity beauties.

I ducked, narrowly avoiding the pudding cup Quil launched at Jake. Jake growled and through his jello back. "Okay, mongrels, enough. Jake, let's go," I said. I grabbed the fistful of shirt at the back of his neck and began dragging him towards the car. Thanks to my MMA practice, I didn't have to take any P.E. class. Which was great because I hated people in general. You could forget about the girls in gym whose sole purpose was the attract the guys with short shorts and tight shirts.

I used to compete, but I stopped after some guy dislocated my shoulder. Dad wasn't exactly happy about it. He told me that I had to stop competing, but I could train. As far as the school was concerned, I was still competing. Otherwise they might make take that stupid class. I mean, I do more physical activity walking up the stairs in my house everyday than they do in a semester's class.

Jake slid in the car after me, reaching behind him to pull my duffle bag out of the backseat. "Don't get hurt," he warned. We drove in silence. Jake was undoubtedly thinking about Bella's birthday present. She probably wouldn't even know what to do with a dreamcatcher. She'd probably put it over her bed like most people do. See, if she hung around the Rez more, she would know you're supposed to hang it over the window so that the evil spirits couldn't get it. But she wouldn't know that.

I pushed Jake out of the car almost as soon as the it stopped in front of the gym. "Be safe. Text me when you get home," he shouted out the window as he pulled away. I rolled my eyes and waved at him as he drove off.

The gym. It just smells like hard work, Gatorade, and sweat. My dad bought me a perfume once, but I never wore. The one time I did, Jake said I didn't smell like me. He said he was used to me smelling like one of two things: soap or the gym. I dropped my bag outside of the bathroom, changing quickly and heading outside, plugging myself into my music as I walked.

If my dad knew that I ran outside through the surrounding forests instead of on the treadmills, he would probably ground me. But running through terrain, jumping over the ever-present puddles, feeling my legs burn as I hit the small hills... nothing would beat it. Dad just worried about me. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Jake knew. With the recent bear attacks, he was on full guard dog mode.

I had barely gone seven miles, which was more than most of the guys ran, when I had made it full loop back to the gym. "Where were you?"

I stumbled when the voice pierced through my music. "Jake?" I said. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving to keep up with the ache in my lungs. "What are you doing here?"

He switched my bag to his other shoulder and pressed his hand to my lower back, guiding me back to the truck. "Your dad called; he asked me to come and get you." I stared at him for a moment before sliding into the truck without questions.

"Why?" I asked. You could hear the engine thrumming as Jake pushed the old pickup to her limits. "What's going on Jake?"

The sun was getting low in the sky. "Why weren't you in the gym?" he asked. There was anger in his voice, but I ignored it.

"What's going on Jake? You can always yell at me later," I reminded him.

He sighed heavily, pulling up to the red light and stopping before looking at. "Bella's missing."

**Okay, so I hate cliff hangers too, but I didn't know where else to stop this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'll post the next chapter no later than 10 p.m. mountain daylight time Friday, March 15th. **

**P.S.: For those who read it before I deleted it (I doubt there are many), I found some typos that bothered me. Sorry**


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate. Y'all really help a girl's ego. This whole three day role was taking too long. Let's just say three days at the latest. Just a reminder that the story will be slow. I like stories to develop before finally hitting the important stuff. It makes everything a little more interesting. **

**Chapter II**

Much to Jake's displeasure, Sam Uley had found my sister, curled in a tight ball on the forest floor. I didn't care who found her, so long as she was safe in our house. I didn't like Edward Cullen much to begin with. Hell, I called him "the Boyfriend"; I wouldn't even dignify him with a name. But after seeing my sister with a bandaged arm and blue lips, I hated him even more.

Dad asked me to take Bella upstairs and help her get changed. I listened to her chattering teeth and decided that a bath was definitely necessary. It took little effort on my part; Bella weighed nothing. Once I had her settled, I ran into my room and grabbed Chanda Hahn's latest and greatest. I have an addiction. It's not a problem, right?

I took up residence on the toilet seat, reading and peeking over at Bella at the end of every paragraph. I didn't like my sister too much. We weren't really close. If we were being honest, we didn't really no each other. But if there was one thing I learned from all my time with the Blacks it was that you loved your family and defended them until the, sometimes bitter, end. I wanted her to be okay; I needed her to be okay. Whatever our differences were, she was still my sister.

"Bella, you want me to add warm water or are you ready to get out?" I asked after almost an hour and a half.

My sister looked up at me with dead eyes. "He left me," she whispered. "He doesn't love me."

I wanted to shake her. I wanted to tell her that you don't tell someone that you love them when you've dated them for a few short months. I wanted to call her naive, stupid, and many other names. But I couldn't. She looked so empty, so emotionless. I didn't know if yelling at her would help. I had always been one for yelling. My emotions centered around my anger. I showed affection by insulting you. If I was angry, I walked away and went to the gym, where I could actually hit something. If the gym was too far... Well then I'd actually hit something-or someone.

"Come on, Bella," I said, picking up the towels from the ground and placing them on the toilet. "Let's get you in bed." I hoisted her out of the now cold water like a child, wrapping her in the towels and guiding her to her room. I helped her dress and tucked her in.

"He left me," she murmured again.

I sighed and stroked her hair. "I know, Bella." She was still shivering, but I wasn't sure if that was from the cold or her depression. Either way, I left her alone, meeting Jake halfway down the stairs.

"You okay?" he asked. I wanted to snort and make some witty remark. I wanted to tell he was stupid; I wasn't the one who'd been found comatose in the wet forest. But I needed Jake. So I just shook my head. He took my hand and led me to the living room. Dad looked at me expectantly.

"She's in bed now. She had a bath to get her warm again." Dad simply nodded before going up the stairs. I'd once heard Bella say that Dad wasn't much a parent. I don't think she realized how much he actually cared about us.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as we sat on the couch.

I frowned and bit the inside of my lower lip. I looked away from him and tried to gather my chaotic emotions. "Is this my fault?" I said it so quietly, I wasn't sure that he'd actually heard me. But he must've. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me into his side so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"And how exactly is this your fault, Annie?" My lips twitched at the nickname. His mom had once told me I was too pretty to have a boy's name. She and Jake started calling me Annie. They were the only two that were allowed. Well, now it was only Jake.

"I wasn't exactly nice to Edward. Or his family, for that matter. I could've put in more effort. I could've been kinder. I mean, would you stay with a girl whose sister treated you like shit?" I wouldn't allow myself to cry, but my breath shuddered like I was about to cry.

Jacob turned himself so that he was lying along the length of the sofa. I was squashed between the back and his side, my head lying on his chest. He wrapped one hand around my own and pulled it to his chest. "If the girl was as amazing as _either_ of the Swan girls and I wasn't a jackass, I would stick around. The sister would just have to learn to deal with it. Besides, if I told a girl that I loved her, it would be a long time commitment."

I still didn't answer him. The arm around my waist constricted a little bit. "I could've been nicer to him," I countered meekly.

"You could be nicer to a lot of people, Annie," he replied. I laughed into his chest. "You are the best little sister anyone could ask for. You barely know her and you care more about her than most people do their sisters." I didn't answer. "Go to sleep, Annie. I'll make sure you get into bed before I leave, kay?" I nodded against his chest and yawned.

Quietly, he sang the lullaby his mother used to sing to us. If I paid attention, I could almost hear his mother singing to us. I hummed along with him until the lights around me began to fade. I yawned again and pulled my hand from his grasp, laying it on his chest beside my head and let sleep claim me. _"Goodnight Annie-girl."_

A shrill scream pierced the air, startling my from my dreams. Dad and I appeared in the hallway at the same time. He looked to me in question, but I merely shrugged. I was off in dreamland, still listening to Jake sing to me. I was having pleasant dreams; there was no need for me to scream. We both rushed into Bella's room to find her thrashing and screaming bloody murder. "Bella, you're here. Bella wake up," Dad tried.

He was looking a little flustered, unsure what to do. I sat on Bella's bed, pushing him away. I gripped her shoulders and shook her. "Isabella Marie Swan, wake up!" I said sternly. Bella's eyes popped open. Her hair clung to her sweaty forehead as she sobbed. I gathered her to me, unsure what to do. I didn't really deal with tears. Jake and I had a mutual agreement. If we cried, the other person was to sit there without touching the other, without saying a word, and wait for it to pass. After that, a half pint of Ben & Jerry's was required. "I got this, Dad," I said. Dad was more uncomfortable than I was with this stuff. He didn't exactly have experience with female heartbreak and tears. I didn't allow myself to get heartbroken and I sure as hell didn't cry in front of my father.

"He left me," she sobbed. "He just-" She stopped then, unable to continue through her gasps.I was worried for a moment that she might start hyperventilating. She just continued to gasp and tremble in my arms. "He doesn't love me. He left because he doesn't want me."

I hushed her and held her close to my chest. "I know it hurts Bella. I know it does. It's going to get better, okay Bells?" I figured I'd try Jake's nickname for her. It stumbled off my tongue, tasting bitter as it went. "Everything is going to be fine."

"He doesn't love me," she murmured again. I waited until her sobs had subsided and she was breathing evenly to look at her. Thankfully, she had fallen asleep again. I laid her down gently, tucking her blankets around her and rose to go check on Dad.

The clock in his room read 2:08 a.m. Naturally, Bella couldn't have a nightmare right before I had to be awake. I'm not saying her nightmares weren't justified; she'd faced a lot in the last few months. I mean, she ran away from me and Dad, fell down a couple flights of stairs, and was left in the cold forest by a boy who was supposed to love her. But there was no way I was going to get a restful night's sleep now. "Dad?" I called softly. No need for two of us to lose sleep if it wasn't necessary.

"Is she okay, Ryanne?" he asked. I found him sitting up on the edge of his bed, his head hanging in his hands.

"She'll be fine, Dad. We just have to help her through all this. She's not like me; I actively avoid heartache. Bella," I paused trying to think of the right way to say it. "Bella ran head on into it. Everyone has one major heartbreak in their lifetime; this one's Bella's." He nodded, accepting my answer.

"I want to kill him," he whispered. My dad really did care. He wasn't very affectionate, which suited me just fine, but he really cared about his girls. I sat down beside him and bumped him with my elbow.

"Just because you're the town's police chief doesn't mean you get a free pass at a federal crime," I said. He chuckled but didn't move.

Finally, I folded my hands in my lap and laid my head on his shoulder. "Get some sleep Dad," I said. "I'll go sit in Bella's room with her. It might help to have someone there with her." Dad just nodded. "Goodnight," I whispered.

I stopped in my room to grab a pillow and my blanket. I looked at the dreamcatcher that hung by my window. "Night, Sarah," I said quietly. I curled up in Bella's rocking chair, watching her sleep before finally drifting off myself.

"I'm sorry!" Bella shouted less than an hour later. "Please don't leave me. Please."

"Sh, Bella. Edward's gone," I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting beside her. She sobbed, her head cradled in her hands. "It's going to be okay, Bella."

"No," she said clearly. She looked up at me, her eyes clear, her voice sharp. "It's not going to be okay." I just stared at her. "He hated you, you know?" she whispered. "It's your fault."

Because that made me feel better. I tried to brush it off as the rambling of a distraught teenager. Unfortunately, part of me wonders if what she says is true. I knew I could've been nicer, but Jake was right: I wasn't really nice to anyone. But for family, I could've made an effort.

The days went by slower; or maybe I was just exhausted. Dad had work and I had school, but that didn't stop Bella's nightmares. Dad had excused me from school for a week so I could sit at home with her. I thought it would get better once she got warm. I thought her tears would stop. I thought she would stop repeating the same sentences over and over. I was wrong.

Bella had turned into to a living zombie. She would wake up, shower, go to school, go to work, come home, do homework, and sleep. I'd tried making her favorite foods to entice her to eat more, but it didn't work. Dad had tried taking her to fancier restaurants in Port Angeles, but it was still a dud. She would wake multiple times in the night, screaming and begging for Edward. She never told me it was my fault again, but she would have lucid moments where she just glared at me.

After three weeks, it was taking its toll on all of us. Dad would stay later at work. I hoped he was sleeping on the cot in the back room. Someone in this family needed sleep. My mom tried calling to talk to her, but it didn't even seem to faze her. I was the one who sat up with her all night. I was lucky to get a few hours of sleep at night. I tried to look at the positives, though. It helped control my anger. I was doing better in my classes, using my extra time awake to study.

"Dude you look like shit," Quil said as I walked up to the school.

"Thanks," I replied, tilting my coffee mug back, groaning when all I got was air. I reached behind, fishing a metal thermos out of my satchel. I refilled my coffee, ignoring Quil and Embry's wide eyed stares.

"That is seriously sick, Ryanne," Embry said. I shrugged and blinked hard, dragging my lids open again.

"Let's just get to class," I said, stumbling a little over my feet.

Jake's hand on my arm stopped me. I'm sure he waved Quil and Embry on because they just left us in the parking lot. "We should ditch today," he said. I tried to quirk an eyebrow at him and give him a look, but I was interrupted by a yawn. "Come on, let me take you home at least." I shook my head. "To my place then," he tried again.

"Jake, my dad wants me at school," I said.

"No, your dad wants you healthy and this isn't healthy Annie. Don't make me call him," he threatened. Dad had already told me I could skip one day if I needed it. At this point, I did. But skipping meant admitting defeat. "You can't keep doing this. You're going to my house and you're going to sleep Ryanne."

Jake rarely ever called me by full name. And he gave even fewer orders. Truthfully, I was too tired to fight with him as he led me back to the truck. I rested my head against the window pane and sighed, my exhaustion finally catching up with me. "Everything will work out, Annie. Things will get better real soon," he whispered before the blackness surrounded me.

**The next chapter will be up no later than Sunday at 10 p.m.**


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is stopping by and reading. Please let me know if you have any feedback. Thanks. Oh, and I still don't own ****_Twilight_****.**

**Chapter III: ****_Jake's Point of View_**

I pulled up to Annie's house in plenty of time to get us there, glaring at the silver Volvo parked on the street. I wasn't the Cullen's biggest fans, but I was nothing compared to my dad. He hated them with a passion I didn't even know was possible. Sometimes I think all the story-telling he and my mom did when I was a kid went to his head. Besides, in order for those legends to be true, the culls would have to be at least a hundred-year-old.

I honked three short ones so she'd know it was me and stepped out of the truck. When winter hit, I would wish that the passenger opened, like I always did. Screw it, I always wished the passenger door would open. If that door worked, my life would be completely different. "If you took any longer we were going to be late," I said. Annie didn't answer, just jumped on in the truck.

"What were you doing?" I asked. Normally, she was sitting on the stoop, waiting for me to pull up.

"Hating on the Boyfriend," she said. He wasn't good for Bella; we both knew that. There was something off-putting about him, something that made me want to take Ryanne as far from him and keep her with me.

"I don't like him either but you don't see me hating on him," I simply said. Annie had enough hatred for him without me helping her. I tousled her hair, watching the dark brown curls wrap around themselves in the cutest way.

"Okay, one: my hair is curly and unruly enough without you doing _that_ and two: you have a thing for Bella; of course you don't like him," she said, running her hands over her hair in a point attempt to fix my mess.

I rolled my eyes before I thought about her words. I did like Bella; I had since I was a kid. But I didn't know her that well. Even when we were kids, Annie was more fun. Annie was the one who would jump out of the trees or swim too far out in the ocean just to get away from me. She was the reason that I had broken all the bones that I had. She was the person that I could talk to about everything.

I saw a sly little grin on her face. She thought that she had won. I wished she would learn that she never wins. I won when we were kids and I would win now. The only difference was that I didn't need to gloat about it now. She turned her face out the window, watching the trees blur past us.

She was so beautiful; so different from her sister. She had blue eyes that looked like those pictures of the Hawaiian oceans. I think she got them from her mom, but I had only met Renee once. All I really knew about her was that she was a little crazy and Annie wasn't exactly her favorite person. I watched her chew on the inside of her cheek, her hand running through her hair before setting on the strap of her bag. I wondered how she managed to brush her hair some days. It looked like it had a mind of its own. Her rough, calloused hands wrapped around the fake leather strap of her bag. I remembered when I gave that stupid thing to her.

We had been in Port Angeles, just escaping the quiet town environment for a little. Annie had a thing for old, traditional looking things. When I saw her eyeing it in the antique store, I knew I needed to get it for her. The lady informed me what a caring boyfriend I was. I fought the urge to laugh at the comment. Annie and I weren't together.

When I gave it to her for her fourteenth birthday, she had been so surprised that I'd bought it after so many months. She still didn't know that I'd bought it there, with her just around the corner. She ran at me and kissed me hard on the cheek, sending a tingling through my body.

Her quiet sigh brought me back to the present. I smiled as I saw her eyes light up. Annie was the master, or I guess mistress, of facial expressions. She could keep her face stone cold, but she could never hide her eyes. Her eyes gave away everything. The school parking lot came into view and I couldn't help but think about her start here freshmen year. She was a pale face and there were some who gave her shit for it. Annie didn't know this, but I'd put a stop to it shortly after she started school. She was here with me because she wanted to be in school with her friends. If she wanted to be teased, she could've just as easily gone to Forks.

"Scarlett Johansson is way hotter than Natalie Portman," Quil all but screamed. Embry dismissed the statement.

"Have you ever seen her without makeup? I'm not saying she isn't pretty. But Natalie Portman is just-"

"Short," Annie cut in. I snorted quietly. Annie was about five-foot-nine with bigger boobs, a flat stomach, no butt to speak of, and toned legs. She considered anyone shorter than her to be short. "Besides, let's face it, I'm hotter than both of them." I joined Quil and Embry in a quiet laugh. Annie was one of the only girls who didn't actually care about what she looked like. She kept her hair down at school, but otherwise it was tied up and out of her way. She never wore makeup, but even I could admit that she didn't need it. Her eyes sparkled by themselves and her lips were naturally rust-colored.

"Wow guys," she whispered. I watched in alarm as her eyes turned glassy. Annie never cried. Ever. "I mean, it's not like you three hand out compliments like M&M's. Way to boost my self esteem." A tear? There was a tear? I hadn't seen her cry since she dislocated her shoulder and asked me to fix it.

How did she not know she was beautiful? I mean, isn't that something that girls are just supposed to know? I thought the questioning shit was just a way to get compliments. Quil opened his mouth first, stammering, "Rye, that's not what we meant. It's just that," he paused, trying to figure out how to say it. "I mean," he started again. "You're like a sister." I saw Embry nod in agreement, but I was focused on the tears that were still falling from her eyes. "You're like our little sister and like-"

She looked up with a smile and wiped the tears under her eyes away. "Chill dude, I'm just kidding. You should've seen your face though. All three of you looked like you were going to pee your pants." She laughed. She _laughed_ at us after scaring us shitless. Embry punched in the shadow, but Annie didn't even flinch. I would have to talk to him about that later. Punching her was completely unnecessary. She may be tough but she was still a girl. Kind of.

"I forget sometimes that you're not a _real_ girl," I said, pulling her close. With me right here, the guys would leave her alone. She was a real girl, even if she didn't think of herself that way. She was just a little tougher than most. Hell , she was tougher than a lot of men.

"What am I? Pinocchio?" She giggled. I reached up and jerked on her nose a little.

"I wish; then I'd know when you were lying," I replied. She was so good at lying, it was disturbing. She was always good at hiding her emotions. I would ask if she was okay, but spend time watching her face to see if she was lying. Her eyes were the only way that I could tell, but she was always careful to keep them away from me.

"I do not lie, Jacob Black!"

"And I do not breathe, Ryanne Swan," I retorted. Quil and Embry giggled. Yes, they giggled. "Let's go to class," I said, pulling her along.

I walked with her to English, sitting down beside her. Annie didn't notice that I was there. Oh Lord, not another Karen whatever-her-name is book! Annie reads those like a normal girl reads Cosmo. "Miss Swan," Reynolds said in his nasally voice. "In your opinion, what was Ms. Dickinson's poem about?"

I tried not to stare at her in awe as she rattled off an answer. She hadn't been reading the poem. I knew she wasn't. She was more interested in her cowboy books than she was in the class readings. "Very good Miss Swan. Who can expand on Miss Swan's explanation?" Reynolds talked about death and immortality or something. I fought a laugh as Annie went back to her book.

I tried to pay attention to the class, but my trig homework was so much more interesting. I should be doing Spanish. I should be working on any of the homework from the classes I actually struggled in. Nah.

"How do you do that?" I asked as we were bolting from the class.

"Do what?" she asked, tossing her head to the side. Her neck was exposed and I could see the light blue veins.

"How do you pull answers out of a hat?" I steered her towards the chemistry room. I saw that smile playing on her lips, that smile that meant she had some smart-ass comment.

"I don't wear hats." I rolled my eyes.

We walked to the door of her chemistry class, Annie probably fighting the urge to peer trough and make sure the teacher wasn't there yet. "Your attitude is going to get you in trouble." She looked at me with that devilish glint in her eyes.

"No, you're going to get me in trouble. Go to physics, Genius." I frowned at the nickname. I was far from a genius. Annie was way smarter than me any day of the week. "I'm going to sit here and struggle through chemistry."

Struggle? She's in an advanced placement class. She's passing with flying colors. If I remember correctly she has the highest grade in the class. But I knew that chemistry was the class she studied the most for. She even went so far as to ask me for help. Annie doesn't ask for help. Period. "You wouldn't be struggling if you took normal classes." She gave that death scare that could make a bear run for cover. "I'm just saying."

I sat through my next few classes and break dreaming of lunch. Annie took her seat next to me wordlessly. I was arguing with Quil and Embry about Natalie Portman and Scarlett Johansson among other women. "I can't believe you guys haven't even considered Mila Kunis," I said with a pointed look at Embry.

Quil launched something at me. I watched Annie duck before I threw the first thing I saw. "Okay, mongrels, enough," she commanded. "Jake, let's go." I almost chocked as she pulled me along behind her. We walked towards the car quietly, Annie sliding in without question. We were lucky enough not to have to take the stupid class known to the general public as P.E.

I sat beside her, pulling out of the parking space. With my arm still behind the seat, I grabbed the duffle bag of her gym stuff that she kept in my car. I hated the fact that she enjoyed MMA. I hated it even more when she would come back to my place banged up and bruised. I wanted to keep her safe, more than pretty much anything in my life. After everything with my mom, I quickly learned how short everything was.

I supposed that was why Annie loved MMA so much. She could protect herself from anyone or anything that came after her. She was good too. And watching her fight, it was like watching someone dance. She loved to fight. You could see it on her face whenever she went to her corner. It was hard to watch her fight, though. I was caught between awe at watching her and anger every time she got hit. I hated it and loved it at the same time.

"Don't get hurt," I said. I wasn't sure if I was telling her to be careful or praying to some unknown force. We were quiet for the rest of the drive. I wondered what Annie was thinking about. She seemed a little agitated, but I didn't know what it was about. School had been a relatively normal day. I saw a smile playing on her lips, but knew that she would only be upset if I asked. I was supposed to watching the road, not her. I sighed, checking my rearview mirror.

The dreamcatcher my mom made when I was a baby hung on the mirror. I knew that wasn't what it was for, but I thought of it more like a good luck charm. I hoped that it would keep me and Annie safe during our drive. Dreamcatcher- shit, Bella's dreamcatcher. I forgot about that damn thing.

She shoved me out the car, anxious to start her practice. "Be safe," I said once I was back in the car. I hated driving. Annie wouldn't drive... at all. "Text me when you get home," I added. Of course, I'd said it so fast, Annie probably didn't even notice. I pulled away, watching her out of the rearview mirror. I made sure she was safely inside before driving with a purpose back towards town.

If there was one thing you learned when you were best friends with the police chief's daughter, it was to obey the law... most of the time. So when I saw my phone ringing, I quickly pulled to the nearest lot before answering. I was a little paranoid. "Hey Charlie," I greeted.

"Jake! Are you and Ryanne still at school?" he asked. He sounded breathless and worried. I shook my head, even though I knew that he couldn't see it.

"I just dropped her off at the gym," I said. "What's up?"  
"Bella's missing, Jake. I haven't seen her since she and Edward left for school this morning. She said that she was going to their house for a little party, but I haven't heard from her since. She isn't answering my calls or my texts. She should've been home by now." he said. From what Annie said, Bella ran her life like clockwork. There was a part of me that said that Charlie was just overreacting, but I didn't voice it.

"I'll go grab Annie and we'll head back home."

Charlie didn't answer, but the line disconnected. I tried not to speed as I made my way back to the gym, but it wasn't without difficulty. "Hey do you know where Ryanne is?" I asked the first guy I saw.

"She's running." She wasn't on the treadmills.

A half hour. I had to wait a half hour for Annie. And then she came jogging in from the forest as if she did this everyday. She didn't do this everyday, did she? She knows better. There's been animal attacks. If I wouldn't let her in the forests near La Push, why would she ever think she could go running in the unknown forests on this side of Forks? "Where were you?" I said as she ran by me.

"Jake?" she said while pulling an earphone away from her ear, her chest heaving. "What are you doing here?" I shifted her bag onto my other shoulder and tried to politely force her towards the car. For once, she complied.

"Your dad called; he asked me to come and get you," I said. She just looked at me questioningly.

"Why?" She sounded panicked, but I was already focused on driving. "What's going on Jake?" The sun was getting lower in the sky. The temperature would soon start dropping and no one knew where Bella was.

"Why weren't you in the gym?" I accused. If she had been there half an hour ago, we could be well on our way to finding Bella and I wouldn't be close to having a panic attack.

"What's going on Jake? You can always yell at me later." I hope she didn't think that I would forget about that. It was too dangerous for her to be running through the woods.

"Bella's missing."

Annie didn't say anything after I'd told her that no one could find her sister. She was silent, eerily so. When we finally got back to the house, I begged her to stay inside and make coffee or cake or something. I didn't want her out there. I wasn't sure what we were going to find, but if it wasn't pretty...

Sam freaking Uley. He had to be the one to save the day and find Bella. I was happy that Bella was safe, but by Sam? Really? My dad all but worshipped the ground that Uley walked on. He said he was a great member and that he did the tribe a great service. Kudos to Uley. I hated being around the dude. He always looked at me strangely, like he was waiting for me to implode or something. But he'd brought Bella back nonetheless.

I waited downstairs, even after Harry Clearwater had taken my dad back home, for Annie to emerge. I know she isn't Bella's best friend, but she was still her sister. I knew that the stress of the day was going to take its toll at some point and Annie would need someone there. She prided herself on the fact that Charlie never saw her upset. Charlie often had enough to deal with that she didn't want to add anything to his plate.

Almost two hours after she had disappeared upstairs, I went up to check on them. "You okay?" I said after she almost ran into my on the staircase. She showed emotion the only way she knew how: not speaking. She shook her head at me and I could tell something was really bothering her.

I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, waiting until Charlie went up to check on Bella to pull her onto the couch with me. "What's wrong?" I asked. Oh shit, she bit her lip. Great, that means she thinks she did something wrong. What most people didn't know about Annie were her tells. She had different expression for each emotion she felt. That look, that was her guilty face.

"Is this my fault?" The words rang through my head. I tried to find the best way to tell her she was being stupid _without_ saying the word stupid.

I pulled her into my side and tucked her safely in my arms, her head resting against my shoulder. I didn't look at her, didn't tell her that she was being ridiculous. But I did ask, "And how exactly is this your fault, Annie?" I saw the smile start to form. I wanted to know why, but I chose to focus on the task at hand.

"I wasn't exactly nice to Edward. Or his family, for that matter. I could've put in more effort. I could've been kinder. I mean, would you stay with a girl whose sister treated you like shit?" Not the pre-cry breaths. Shit, this was bad.

I pulled her down onto the sofa. She was so little I could stuff her between my body and the back of it. Gently, but insistently, I pulled her head so it was lying on my chest and rested on hand on the dip of her waist. I took her other hand within mine, drawing smoothing circles on it while I tried to figure out what to say to her. She seriously thought that it was her fault this douche-bag left her sister.

Finally, I said, "If the girl was as amazing as _either_ of the Swan girls and I wasn't a jackass, I would stick around. The sister would just have to deal with it. Besides, if I told a girl that I loved her, it would be along time commitment." When she didn't answer, I tightened the arm around her waist.

"I could've been nice," she said again.

"You could be nicer to a lot of people, Annie." It worked. I heard her quiet chuckled. "You are the best little sister anyone could ask for. You barely know her and you care more about her than most people do their sisters. She didn't say anything, but her eyes drooped a little. "Go to sleep, Annie. I'll make sure you get into bed before I leave, kay?" She nodded and yawned.

I sang to her, like I did any time I was there and she was falling asleep. It was the same little song my mother sang to us. It kind of reminded that even if she wasn't here, I still had bits and pieces of her. I could feel her chest vibrating as she hummed along with me until it was only a few lines here and there and she drifted off to sleep.

I pulled the two of us up and gathered her all in my arms. Charlie met me at the top of the staircase and kissed the top of her dark curls. "Thanks Jake. She really needed you here tonight."

I murmured what I hoped passed as a response and made my way to her room. Still dressed in her sweaty workout clothes, I laid her in bed, atop her comforter. Annie had once said that sleeping in dirty clothes wasn't that bad, but allowing the smells to fester between her sheets made her sick. I covered her with a few blankets from the chair by the window, one of them knocking the chimes on the dreamcatcher.

Oh the dreamcatcher. My mother had made that for her on her fourth birthday. I remembered when she got. My mother told her all about the legends of dreamcatchers then and Annie, being the good little student she was, quickly memorized them. I silenced the chimes quickly and looked back at her. What would I do without her?

I pressed my lips to her forehead and pushed her stray hairs away from her face. "Goodnight, Annie-girl," I whispered before I closed her door.

**Sorry couldn't wait. Next chapter will be posted no later than Monday by 10 p.m.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's Note: Wow! I honestly can say when started this whole thing, I didn't think that I was going to any reaction. So, here we go again. Thanks again to everyone. Just so everyone knows, if a specific POV isn't indicated, it's Ryanne's. Sidebar: I'm on Spring Break so you can expect a few more updates.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

It had been months since Edward, or as Jake called him: the douche-bag, left. Bella was completely unresponsive. If she went to school, which was questionable, she came home and planted herself in that damn rocking chair. She sat before the window and stared out into the forest. If it wasn't for Jake, I probably would've crashed and burned now.

After I'd skipped school, Dad started sending me to the Blacks every weekend. I used to come down to the Blacks to hang out with my friends and be a normal teenager. Now, I went down there so that I could actually sleep. "Annie, your dad wants you home," Jake called through his bedroom door. I groaned and rolled over.

I heard the door open and close but I still didn't move. Jake settled on the bed beside me, like he did every time I refused to wake up. "Your dad wants you home. He says he needs to talk to you about some stuff," Jake said. I still refused to move. "I'll drive you," he tried to entice. I still didn't answer. "I'll buy you coffee on the way there."

I rolled onto my back and looked up at him. "Coffee isn't going to help me; sleep will," I whispered. My voice sounded gross and groggy, but there was nothing I could do. Jake pulled me up so that I was sitting beside him. "I just want to sleep a little while longer," I said. Okay, I actually whined. I hadn't been able to go to the gym since Douche-Bag left and I felt like I was drowning. I needed to hit something, to run away, to pretend, even if it was for an hour, that there was nothing wrong with my life.

But, unfortunately, I needed to get back home. My dad needed me. He wanted me back home and there was nothing I could do other than go home and face the daily set of problems. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I would never let them fall. Jake pulled me against his side again and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Get dressed. I'm going to go talk to my dad and then we'll head home."

He was out the door before I could say anything else. "I am home," I whispered. I laid back down with a huff and wrapped myself up in the blankets again. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to escape for a few hours. That was all.

"Just talk to Charlie," I heard from the kitchen. "She's exhausted Dad!" Jake's voice was rising with every moment. "She just needs a little more time." There was some quiet response that I didn't hear. "He's your best friend; please." There were some more mutterings before I heard Jake sigh. "Okay, we're heading back to her place."

I could hear his footsteps coming down the hall into my-his-room. I pushed myself out of the bed and pulled a sweater over my head. I opened Jake's center drawer and stuffed my clothing in it. I had long since given up on packing an overnight bag. Instead, I kept a few bras, some underwear, and pajamas in his room. "You ready?" he asked quietly. I wanted to shake my head and cry, but I just nodded, shoving my cell phone in my sweatshirt pocket.

We walked in silence back to the car, where I slid in and buckled up. Jake had me cuddled against his side, still half asleep with my resting on his shoulder. He hummed quietly as he started driving. "If you don't want me to fall asleep, you should stop that," I said quietly. Jake laughed.

"Can I get a triple shot vanilla latte?" Jake ordered as we pulled up to the drive-through cafe. I was so far gone, I didn't even hear anything about how much it would cost, what window we were supposed to pull up to. I did, however, recognize the wonderful aroma of coffee and the warmth in my hand. "You want me to stay?" I nodded.

I only just recognized the fact that we had pulled up to the curb by my home. Jake slid out the car, pulling me along with him. I marched up the stairs, surprised that I didn't trip. "Charlie, we're back," Jake called.

"Kitchen." I followed Jake, who sat himself in the corner atop the counter. "Did you get some sleep, Rye?" Dad asked. I nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "We need to have a discussion; a family discussion."

I looked over at Jake, who just glared at me. "Um, let me walk Jake out and then we can talk."

Jake followed me without question to the front door but he stopped me when my hand was on the knob. "I'll just sit in your room and wait," he said.

"You heard my dad, Jake. He wants to talk about something."

"Annie, you need a little more sleep," he said, keeping his foot against the door. I pulled but unless I wanted to hurt him, I couldn't open the door. "I'll sit upstairs away from everything and then we'll head back to my place. You can sleep the rest of the week." I laughed but shook my head.

"Jake, I need to help my dad with stuff here. I'll see you tomorrow morning for school."

He sighed and I knew I had won. He pulled his foot away from the door and let me open it. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered before he pulled me against his chest. I nodded against his shirt and pushed him out the door. "Tomorrow," he affirmed.

"Anything new going on with you and Jake?" Dad asked.

I laughed at my father. "No; Jake's just being his normal over protective self. He'll get over it when things get better for Bella," I said, taking a chair across the table from my father.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Rye. Your sister, she's not doing much better." I knew that. I was the one that sat in her room Sunday through Friday and listened to her scream. "I think maybe she should go and live with Renee," Dad whispered. Bella go live with Mom? Mom was crazy, in the best kind of way, but crazy nonetheless. Bella was having a hard enough time living with me and Dad; we were about as low key as people came.

"Dad, I don't know if that's the best idea," I whispered.

"Ryanne, Bella needs to be somewhere she feels comfortable and it doesn't look like she feels comfortable here. Besides that, look at yourself, Rye. You don't sleep, you barely eat; I'm worried. You spend so much time taking care of me and your sister that you're not taking care of yourself. I'm going to talk to Bella about moving in with Renee."

"I won't do it." Bella's quiet voice startled both of us. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here."

"Bells, nothing is helping you here," Dad said. "You-I-I can't ask the people who care about you to keep watching this. You're barely human any more Bella."

Bella looked like she was about to sob. "I'll get better Charlie, I swear." There she goes with the Charlie thing again. I knew she was hurting but Dad deserved more than Bella was giving her. "I'll get better. I'll hang out with my friends from school. Ryanne and I will even go shopping and see a movie tonight."

I looked over at her startled. I didn't want to go see a movie. And I hated shopping. "Please don't make me leave, Charlie. I want to stay here." She had tears in her eyes and I knew then that Dad wouldn't make her leave.

"You have to show me that you are making an effort, Bella. If you don't, I'll send you back to your mom's." Bella nodded.

"I will. Ryanne won't mind going out with me tonight, right Rye?" I looked at her like she had grown a third head. Oh yeah, I was well beyond the second head. I hate shopping. I'm not the biggest fan of Port Angeles either. Still, I could see the hope in my dad's eyes.

"Yeah, sounds great; I'm sure there's something interesting out in theaters," I said quietly.

"I'll give you guys some money for shopping," Dad said, fishing his wallet out of his pants. "Some _girl_ time will be good for you, Bells," Dad added. He glared at me when he said and I knew what that meant. No Jake. I wasn't allowed to ask Jake to go with us.

"By the time we get to Port Angeles, it'll be too late to see a movie," Bella said with a pout. Is she freaking bi-polar or something?"

"It'll only be four, Bella. We can find a movie," I said, looking at the clock. Sitting in the dark without speaking for two hours? That is definition of sisterly bonding.

"Why don't we just shop?" she suggested. Seriously? Does God hate me or something?

"Whatever. I'm going to get dressed," I said, trudging up the stairs. No Jake, a full day of shopping, and no movie to sleep through? Could it get any worse?

Of course it could. I could have to sit in the car that I helped build that Dad gave to Bella and pretend like I _enjoyed_ it. Bella didn't speak, which suited me just fine. That was, of course, until we saw the dreaded sign: Welcome to Port Angeles. "So, where do you want to go?" she asked. Her voice sounded hoarse and forced, like she didn't even really care.

"Bella, you can cut the bull, okay? It's not that I want you to move away or anything, but I know that Dad wanted me to go. That's the only reason I'm here," I said quietly.

"So dinner first?" I sighed and looked at the tree line, tucking my entire bottom lip in between my teeth and exhaling heavily through my nose. "So shopping first?" I tried not to bite my lip harder, but clearly didn't succeed. I felt the warmth of blood trickling into my mouth. "Ryanne you're bleeding," she exclaimed, suddenly frantic. She leaned over, grabbing napkins and pressing them to my lip. Seriously, did she think I had never bled before or something? Maybe she was afraid of blood. I didn't know. I didn't care.

"It's fine Bella. I just bit my lip," I said, moving the napkin away and showing her. "No harm done," she said. The last sentence seemed to snap her out of her sudden panic. "Why don't we just start with shopping?"

She nodded slowly and got out of her car. I followed her from store to store, bored out of my mind. She didn't try anything on; I couldn't tell you if she bought anything. I just wanted to get out of the city and go to sleep. After a solid two hours of shopping, she steered me towards some restaurants. A sporting goods store with TapOut in the window caught my attention. "Hey Bella, do you think we could stop in there for a second?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that this whole shopping experience was supposed to be about her, but I really wanted a new mouth guard.

"I don't know, Rye," she said. Seriously? I just spent two hours going through every store in the city and you can't stop for some TapOut gear. "I don't think it's something I'd really like."

Naturally, not something that she'd like. I bit my tongue to keep it from getting loose. _I will not kill my sister. I will not kill my sister. She's been sick. I will not kill my sister,_ I chanted over and over again in my head. "Let's just go get dinner," I said after a few moments. I wanted to scream at her. I hadn't been to the gym in _months_ because I was too busy taking care of her sorry ass and she couldn't even let me walk into a store.

We passed by an empty street and a dark alley. I heard the wolf whistle, but just rolled my eyes and kept going. Bella stopped. "Bella, what are you doing?" I said when I noticed she was a few feet behind me.

"I know them," she said, indicating the bikers who were probably drunk.

"No, Bella; you don't. Let's go get dinner," I said, gripping her elbow lightly. She was only skin and bone, after all.

"Ryanne, I know them. I'm just going to go say hi," she insisted. She pulled away from me and marched with determination. And what did I do? I followed.

At least in a bind, I knew how to get away. Bella knew nothing about self defense. Besides, if you haven't been attacked, even in a controlled environment like sparing, you can't really defend yourself. Most people freeze up. So if something were to go down, someone had to be there to drag her ass away.

"Hey, beautiful," one guy slurred loudly. Bella didn't say anything. Yep; she _definitely_ knows them. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you and your friend come over here and we'll show you a good time?"

"We don't want a good time," I said, catching up with Bella and putting a restraining arm on her shoulder. The stench of alcohol was strong, radiating in the ten feet between us and them.

"Who cares what you want?" another guy asked. He stumbled a few steps towards us. Bella moved towards them.

"Bella, stop!" I hissed. I grabbed her arm, but the other guy had her wrist.

"Let your friend do what she wants," the guy said. I didn't hesitate. I threw a fist into his face, waiting until he released Bella to knee him in the groin.

"Don't touch my sister," I spat. Bella took another step towards the guys. "Bella, stop this right now!" I commanded.

To my astonishment, Bella stopped. "Let's go," I said, using her momentary weakness to pull her away from the guys before we got jumped. "Do you have a death wish or something? I mean, if I told Dad what just happened, he would send you back to Florida without hesitation," I ranted as I shoved her in the passenger seat and took the keys.

I ran to the driver's side and stopped. I hesitated for a moment. Probably not even a full moment. I had my license; I hated to drive. I was always so afraid. There were so many things that could go wrong in a car. And with the roads always slick with rain, I was always fearful. Still, I had to get Bella back to the house. "Don't tell Charlie," she begged as soon as I was buckled. I was shaking enough with my nerves; I didn't need her to piss me off. "Please, Ryanne. He's worried enough about me, don't you think?"

"Yeah; that's exactly why I should tell him," I replied. Her eyes went wide as if she thought her master plan had failed. "I won't tell him, Bella. I promise. But you can't do anything stupid like that again. Okay?" Dad was only just getting to have his daughter back. He didn't want to send her away.

She didn't answer me for a long time. Suddenly she said, "I heard his voice, Rye. He told me not to go over there. He shouted at me, like he was here again."

"Edward wasn't there," I said. She cringed at his name. "He's not fucking Voldemort, Bella. I'm going to say his name. Edward wasn't there. Edward didn't ask you to stop. I did."

She just kept flinching every time I said his name. We were back at the house then, neither of us having said a word. "You are the worst sister in the world," she murmured before she got out of the car.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up no later than Tuesday at 10 p.m.**


	6. Chapter V

**Author's Note: Just want to offer my sincerest thanks to all those who are following, reading and setting up alerts. It's really great to see it happening.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

"Bella, if Dad sees you with those, he _will_ ship you off to Florida," I warned. I really didn't care what she was doing with them. She barely had enough coordination to walk. Now she wanted to trying a motorized bike. She was liable to kill herself with that think.

"Ryanne, you can't tell him," she begged. I didn't care what she was doing and I sure as hell wasn't a snitch.

"Do what you want, Bella. I'm not telling Dad. All I'm saying is if he catches you, he will kill you and send your body to Mom's," I shrugged. She looked relieved for a brief moment before she checked the driveway and street for any sign of Dad. "You know they're broken, right?" I said, looking at the motorcycles.

"How can you tell that?" she asked.

I had learned quickly that Bella wasn't the biggest fan of my "masculine" pursuits, as she put it. She thought I was stupid for taking up MMA, told me I would be prettier if I wore a little mascara and lip gloss, knocked my taste in clothing, gave me shit about my hair; the list is endless. So when it came to this, my mechanical talents that Jake had spent patient years honing, I figured it was best to avoid the subject. "The kickstands are broken," I said, pointing to the wimpy scrap of metal that should've help the bikes upright. "There's probably a lot more than that," I said.

She looked a little put down for a few moments. "Do you know anyone who can fix them?" she asked. I wanted to wave my hand in front of her face. But there were several problems with that. I didn't want her to know that I knew about this stuff. I didn't have all the right equipment to fix them. And finally: if Dad found out that I helped my sister fix her own personal death trap, I would definitely be _indefinitely _grounded.

"I mean, Jake fixed your truck. He's really good with this stuff. Your only problem would be that Billy would find out. Billy would go straight to Dad," I said. "But Jake's good with this kind of stuff."

What was I doing? A normal sister would tell Bella that she was going to kill herself and to put those bikes back in the junkyard that she had found them in. But then again, Bella had told me once that I was the worst sister in the world. I think she believed it too. I could kind of see it in her eyes. It had nothing to do with the fact that I didn't know her that well or the fact that we had spent most of our lives separate. No, she thinks I'm a terrible sister because I hated her douche-bag of a boyfriend and I wouldn't let her get raped. I am terrible.

"Can we head down there?" she asked. What's this we shit? I have my own life. I could just call Jake and ask for a ride down to the Rez... Or I could get a lift from Bella who'll probably head down there anyways. I nodded and got in her car with her.

Thank God she didn't try to talk to me the whole ten minute drive. I knew that, as her sister, it was my job to love her. And I guess I did. I mean, I literally dropped everything when she went zombie on us. I would do it again, too, without hesitation. But the truth was, if Bella and I weren't blood related and living together, she wasn't someone that I would actively seek out a relationship with.

The Black house come into view and I fought the urge to bail out of the car right then and their. Billy was sitting on the porch, looking out over the land. "Don't park where Billy can see," I warned. Bella nodded, moving the car behind the shed. I slammed my door and walked towards the house. "Hey Chief," I called. Billy grinned at me. "Your son feed you?" I asked. Billy lifted his coffee in response. "That's what I thought."

Bella followed behind my apprehensively. As she should. This was my place. I was pissed enough that I had to deal with her at home. "Bella," Billy greeted. "Good to see you." She just nodded. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if Mom forgot to teach her to rule about listening and respecting your elders. "Jake's in the house, Ryanne," he added.

I found Jake lying diagonally across his bed. He's gotten taller in the last few months. I jumped onto the bed and curled myself against him. "I barely fit on this thing. You joining me is not helping," he said groggily. His eyes were still shut and he hadn't moved yet, but he was awake. Progress.

"I fit; that's all that matters," I said with a laugh. He grumbled. "Hey Bella needs your help," I said. His ears seemed to perk up at that. He's had a crush on her since we were kids; can't he just get over it already? "Yeah, she got some beat up old motorcycles. Wants to learn how to ride and everything."

"And you're encouraging this? Annie, you won't even drive," he said.

"I drove the other day; all the way from Port Angeles," I defended. His eyes remained closed. "Besides, I'm her sister not her parent. I'm not going to tell her that she can't get a bike if she wants one. I did tell her that she would have to deal with Dad at the end of it all." He just grunted a laugh. I ruffled his long hair and smacked his chest. "Speaking of dads, how many times do I have to tell you that you should be feeding your father?" I accused. Jake's eyes opened.

"I didn't even hear him wake up, Annie. That's not fair," he whined.

"Yeah, well now you get to eat last." That was Jake's punishment every time. His sisters weren't here to take care of his dad. Someone had to do it. Jake and I were the only two who ever really thought about it. I guess Sue Clearwater did, but not too often. If I wasn't able to come over, Jake was supposed to help his dad out. And when he forgot, I fed him last. "Go help Bella get the bikes out of the truck; I'll bring you guys out something in a little while."

Okay, so I wasn't really good at the whole punishment thing.

By the time I had finished making the breakfast, prepping dinner, and chatting with Billy, Jake had already started looking at the bikes. Naturally, Bella squealed and threw her arms around his neck when he agreed to help her. Great; as if the boy didn't like her enough, now she's encouraging him.

As I had expected, Quil and Embry made their way to the garage. "Breakfast!" I called. Jake took his burrito, Bella shook her head.

"Please?" Quil and Embry whined. I sighed and pulled two extra burritos from behind my back.

"Like I would ever forget about you two," I said with a snort.

"Who's the lady?" Quil asked through a mouthful of food.

"Please, the two of you wouldn't know a lady if she came up and kissed you," I said before taking another bite of my own breakfast.

"You're one to talk," Embry said, but it just sounded like muffled gargling.

We sat like that all day, talking, eating, drinking pop. Jake worked on the bikes a little before I looked at the clock. "Hey, I left you a casserole for dinner. Just put it in the over for twenty minutes. Bella, we've got to get home and make Dad dinner. Bye guys," I said. Bella nodded.

"Hey Jake, could we not tell my dad or yours. I don't want them to be upset. You know my dad; he'll just worry for no reason," Bella said, giving Jake her best puppy dog eyes. No; Dad would have every reason to worry. Bella in a car is scary enough. Bella on a machine that has no seatbelt and could probably kill her the second she twitched, that was terrifying. Jake just nodded like I knew he would.

Bella sat on the couch next to me that night, having enjoyed my lasagna. Dad said he was going to bed early. I think it was a little surprising to him that Bella was having such a quick turn around. I worried he might be waiting for the other foot to drop. "Hey Rye," she said as a commercial came on. I looked over at her. "What happened to Jake's mom?"

I felt the familiar nausea churn in my stomach. "She died in a car crash," I said simply, looking down at the afghan covering my legs.

"Is that when Billy was paralyzed?"

"Yeah," I said. She didn't say anything more.

"Hey Rye," she started again. I wanted to punch her. I just wanted the conversation to be over with. "You know how I promised Dad that I would put in more of an effort?" I turned to her and nodded. How did this connect to Sarah? "Well, Mike Newton asked me to go to the movies with him, but I don't want him to think that it's like a date, you know?" I nodded again. Newton was a nice kid, but he just seemed weird to me. And he shouldn't be dating my sister. After Cullen, Bella needed someone a little more normal than Mike. Besides, Jessica would kill her. "Do you think you and Jake could go with me? You know, like a big group of friends."

Jake wasn't the biggest fan of the movies, but he did like Bella. "Yeah; sure, Jake won't mind," I replied. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

I shoved myself up off the couch and made my way up the stairs. I bypassed my room and headed straight for Dad's. He was asleep, snoring loudly for the first time since Sam Uley had brought my sister back. I pulled his shoes off of his feet and unfolded the blankets at the foot of his bed, draping them gently over him.

My room hadn't been slept in for months. I missed my bed. Still, I couldn't sleep in here until I knew that Bella wasn't going to be waking the whole house with her screaming. I had figured out how to tell when she was about to start yelling. Usually, she began tossing and turning. Then she would mumble Edward's name and beg him to stay. That was about the point that I would usually wake her up at. I didn't need her waking up Dad.

I sat in the rocking chair Billy had given my for my fifteenth birthday. It had been Sarah's, but he said that she didn't need it anymore. And that she would've wanted me to have it. I wondered what Rebecca and Rachel would say if they knew I had it. They were her daughters, after all. I was just their brother's little friend. Still, I loved that old chair. Every night, before I went into Bella's room, I sat for a little while.

Tonight, one of Lori Wick's many novels sat open in my lap as I rocked back in forth. I was a few chapters in when I heard Bella's bed creak as she settled her weight on it. I went back to my reading, not wanting to go into Bella's room just yet. I just wanted my room. After a few hundred pages, I set the book on the little end table next to me and began stripping.

The wind blowing through my open window set off the wind chimes on the bottom of the dreamcatcher. "Hey Sarah," I said, pulling on one of my dad's old t-shirts. "Everyone misses you," I whispered. I chose to believe that those bells were her letting me know that she was still there. "I slapped Jake today," I said with a little laugh. "He forgot to take care of Billy this morning." The chimes sounded again. "Don't worry; I made them breakfast and started some dinner" Everything was silent for a little while. "I remember what I promised you, Sarah. I promised you that I would take care of them." I cleared my throat to push away the tears. "Remember that day you picked me up from dance?" I sneered as I remember the class of pink frilly tutus. "You told me that a lady's job was to have control of everything and make it look easy." I smiled then, remembering her words.

As a little kid, that statement had seemed impossible. But now, taking care of Bella and my dad, making sure that Jake and Billy had everything they needed, and going to school... It made sense. I just wasn't sure if I made it look easy, but I was trying. "I think I'm getting the hang of it, Sarah." The chimes sounded loudly at that. A normal person probably would've thought I was insane for talking to a dreamcatcher; they would probably say that I should be locked up for believing that something as simple as air pressure was a sign that my best friend's dead mother was talking to me. But it helped me get through the day. "Thanks for listening, Sarah. I miss you." There was nothing. "Goodnight Sarah," I whispered, crawling under my covers then.

* * *

**I know it wasn't the greatest chapter. It's just a context chapter to explain a few things. If I get a few reviews, I might be prompted to post a second chapter tonight...**


	7. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: I realize that I haven't gotten reviews, but I'm almost to the good stuff. So if you want something super interesting soon, you could hit the review button :)**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Weeks later, our lives had fallen into an easy pattern. Bella would go to school, go to work, and then head down to Jake's. I still hadn't gone back to the gym, per Dad's request. He was still watching Bella, waiting for her to fall back down the deep, dark hall of depression. Jake had set up a few different punching bags beside the garage. So after school, Jake took me back to his place and waited for my sister to show up.

Bella would sit in the corner and watch. She would make stupid jokes every so often and Jake, being the lovesick puppy dog that he is, would laugh. Their little budding romance made me nauseous. It made me even more angry. But a part of me, the majority of me, was happy that Bella had found someone that was actually healthy for her. So after I finished my workout, I let go of my anger and focused on Bella. Thanks to Jake, she was finally recovering.

Jake was good for anybody, really. He was a happy, bubbly, warm person. He enjoyed life and when you were around him, it tended to rub off on you. So, I fought the anger. And when Jake talked to me about Bella, what they had talking about, what she enjoyed, the things that he learned about her, I listened. I tried really hard not to let it get to me. But the fact of the matter was that Jake was slowly falling in love with my sister.

Bella was quiet; she didn't argue with him. She didn't talk back. And she definitely didn't find little ways to crawl under his skin. But Jake still found time to hang out with me, just the two of us. I listened to the bell ring and walked slowly to the cafeteria. With Bella's nightmares gone, I was finally back to my peppy self. Jake caught me on the way. "Let's go to First Beach," he suggested. Quil walked by...alone. "Let's go hang out."

"Bella won't be out of school for a few hours," I reminded him. He stared at me like I was stupid.

"I didn't say let's wait for Bella. I said, 'Let's go to First Beach,'" he repeated. Quil looked around the cafeteria before sitting alone.

"Jake, where's Embry?" I asked. Quil was never alone. I can count the number of times that I had seen him without Embry on one hand. Jake looked away from me, avoiding my eyes. "Jake, where is he?" I demanded.

"He's hanging out with Sam now," Jake said. I saw the fear in his eyes then. I knew that he didn't like Sam; he wasn't exactly subtle about it. Sam hasn't let him go back to school since he got sick last week," he said. "And then, Dad kept looking at me like Sam does. I don't like it."

"Eh, your dad only wants good things for you," I said. I honestly believed that, too.

"I don't want to be a 'protector,' Annie," he said. I nudged him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Everything will work out; I won't leave you, okay?" I said. I knew that's what he wanted to hear. Every friend we'd had, with the exception of Quil, had left us for Sam's little gang. I'd heard the rumors. I'd heard people say that the boys were on drugs or steroids, but I couldn't believe that. I mean, maybe Paul. But I knew Jared and I knew Sam. They wouldn't do drugs.

_Hey Rye, can I pick you up so we can run an errand?_ I read the text from Bella quickly and then looked at Jake. "Jake, Bella needs me," I whispered. He shook his head, as if asking me to stay. "I'll be quick and then we can go to the beach, okay?" Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Go eat with Quil. He looked lonely."

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I pulled Bella's passenger door shut. _Please don't make me go shopping; please don't make me go shopping,_ I prayed.

"The Cullens'." I just stared at her. "I forgot a few things there," she said with a shrug.

"Bella, they're not there. They're gone; all of them have left. We can't just break in. Dad won't want to arrest his daughters," I said. She just kept driving. She had become a little more reckless in the past few months.

My sister as far as I knew, had always been a goody-two-shoes. My dad used to joke that my mom had left me with him because he could get me out of trouble with the law. But even I wasn't that bad. Since her return to normalcy, Bella had become obsessed with adrenaline and danger. It had started with the whole biker gang incident and had slowly evolved into speeding when it was raining, buying motorcycles for Jake to fix up. I had hoped that the motorcycle thing was just a phase; that she would tire of them before Jake had a chance to finished them and I could avoid watching my sister ride off to her death. But she hadn't and I was honestly afraid of what she would want to try next.

The Cullen house was creepier than I remember. Everything was covered in sheets, but the door was left unlocked. It looked like they had left everything, but then I did remember Edward saying that they'd owned a few different homes. "He promised me everything would be like he never existed," she whispered, fingering a tassel on some framed picture. "But that's not possible," she continued. "I still remember him; I still miss him. I'm doing better than I was a few months ago, but it will never be like he was never here. I still love him."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just stood there, my hands shoved into the pocket of my TapOut jacket. "You know, I never apologized to you," she said, turning towards me. "I said some pretty mean things to you when I was upset." I just shrugged. "You're not the reason that he left, Ryanne. I know that I said that; I'm sure I said it more than once. But you weren't the reason he left. He didn't like you, but it was only because he felt like you could see through him."

"It wasn't really hard; he was really white," I joked.

Bella chocked out a laugh. "And you're not the worst sister, Rye. You're great." She just sounded insincere, like she just wanted to apologize. "There's just been a lot of stuff going on and it was easier to yell at you than anyone else." I just nodded like I understood. I didn't. When I was upset, I would workout until I was throwing up and my knuckles were bleeding. I didn't go around yelling at people who hadn't done anything but care for me.

"We should head to the Rez, Bella," I said. I wasn't going to say that everything was okay. It wasn't. Whether she was upset or not, the things she'd said were mean and hurtful. Since the moment that she'd gone comatose, I'd given up the things I loved the most. I had given up MMA to take care of her, I'd shared Jake willingly so that she would have someone there who wasn't family, and I'd given her a portion of La Push. Bella just nodded and followed me out to her car.

I texted Jake as we entered La Push, asking him whether he wanted to meet at his place or the beach? Naturally, he said he had a surprise for Bella and to just bring her to the house. And there goes my day with Jake. I sighed as we pulled up the Black residence and got out of the car. Why couldn't I just go back to my pre-Cullen life? "Hey Annie. Hey Bells," Jake called. I waved at him. Apparently he was in a better mood. He gave me that pleading look to find a way to give him time with Bella before asking how our day was.

"Well, I was with you for most of it, so you should know. I have homework; I'll be inside," I said. Billy rolled into the living room from the kitchen as I sank into the couch.

"What's Jake up to?" he asked quietly.

"Flirting with Bella," I replied, flinging my satchel next to me. "And I'm not exactly anxious to play the third wheel."  
Billy nodded and placed a fatherly hand on my thigh. "You'll always be his best friend, Ryanne," he said. I knew what he was trying to tell me. I shouldn't be taking the whole Bella-thing to heart. But, it was my sister. How did I not take it to heart?

Everyone always loved Bella more. Sure, I was the more fun Swan, the one who could tell a joke and take one. I was the one who would climb trees, swim too far, dive off the cliffs. But Bella had better table manners. She was better at cooking than I was. With the exception of her treatments towards elders, she was far nicer than I was. She wasn't as sarcastic. She had a filter in her brain that told her when _not_ to say something. I was nothing like that. Still, Billy was right about one thing. I would _always_ be Jake's best friend.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and watched whatever show Billy had going on T.V. "Ryanne, will you please go tell him he has chores," Billy said after two episodes. I nodded and walked slowly to the garage, my heart sinking with every step.

Neither of them noticed me standing in the doorway. Bella had her arms wrapped around Jake's neck as she stared at the bikes. Jake had repainted them, polished them up, given them some much needed TLC. "Jake, they look great," Bella said. I opened the door again, shutting it with more force so that they'd know I was there. "Rye, don't they look fantastic?" I wanted to explain to her how much I'd helped, but if the truth ever came out, Dad didn't need to know how much I'd done.

"Well, Annie is pretty much stuck with me," Jake said, moving to stand between me and Bella. "But what about you Bella? I mean, now that the bikes are fixed, you still going to come around?" He laughed like he was joking, but Bella and I both knew that he wasn't.

I watched as Bella bit the inside of her lip and said, "As long as you'll let me come over, I'll be there." Gross. Disgusting. I didn't not need to hear those words coming out my sister's mouth. Jake's face lit up like a tree on Christmas. I rolled my eyes.

Bella walked out the door. Jake turned and looked at me. "_What's wrong?"_ he mouthed.

"_Slow your heels cowboy. Bella is just getting back to normal,"_ I replied. He nodded, having understood every word.

"Why don't we all go get some homework done," Jake suggested. Bella readily agreed, walking closely beside Jake.

Sometimes I watched them and wondered what Bella wanted from him. I wasn't sure if he was her rebound or her replacement. There were days, like today when she pressed against him and said sweet things to him, when I wondered if she was just toying with him. And then there were other days when I think she loved him just as much as he wanted her to. Still, I followed them into the house and took my regular spot on the couch. Oh, Emeril. Jake hated cooking shows, but he loved to have something on T.V. while he was working. After two episodes, Bella finally stuffed all her things back in her bag and said, "So Mike asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him this weekend," she said. "I told him I would ask you guys if that worked for you."

"_What is she talking about?" _Jake mouthed to me.

"_I told her we would go too,"_ I said simply. Jake looked at me with nothing but anger.

"_I hate the movies!"_

"_I know, but Bella didn't want to go alone." _He just glared at me. "_You want her to date Newton?" _I asked then. He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, Bella, this weekend works for both of us." Jake forced a smile.

"Hey, who wants to head to the beach?" Jake asked suddenly. Bella nodded and I just shrugged.

The beach was empty, the waves crashing on the sand. Jake was explaining the tribal history, how it had been passed down for generations. On his eighteenth birthday, Jake, being next in line to be chief, would have to give his first telling of the legends. I couldn't wait. I loved the legends more than anything in the world. Sarah used to whisper them in my ears whenever I was scared on the nights that I slept at their place. She used to tell me that no matter what, the protects of La Push would always keep me safe.

"What are they doing?" Bella asked, pointing to the beach's highest cliff.

"Cliff diving," Jake said. Great; this was her next stop on the crazy train. I wasn't sayingthat people shouldn't cliff dive; I've done it plenty of times. I was saying _Bella _shouldn't cliff dive. She had less coordination than a newborn deer. She wouldn't jump out far enough. She would end up in the rocks, impaled by their points and shale.

"Can we try?" she begged.

"Not with them," Jake said darkly. Bella just looked at us.

"That's the La Push Gang, Bella," I explained. "They're all about the land and tribal pride and stuff. It's been getting pretty ridiculous lately," I said. Jake just looked at me like I had blatantly lied. I hadn't, but Bella didn't really need to know the specifics. She just needed to be sure that she avoided them.

Jake looked over at me again, worry etched into his eyes. "_Everything will be just fine,"_ I assured him.

* * *

I probably shouldn't have spoken, or mouthed, so soon. The next thing I knew, Bella was lying on her back in the grass with blood dripping from her head. "I told you that she needed a helmet," I yelled at Jake.

"I didn't think she'd fall twice," he countered, stripping out of his shirt and pressing it against her bleeding forehead. I just shook my head at him. Of course she'd fall twice. I said from the beginning that Bella on a motorcycle was a bad idea. Okay, I'd said it in my head, but still. I didn't think it took a genius to know that a girl who couldn't even walk down a few flights of stairs shouldn't be allowed to own a motorcycle.

"Did you know you're sort of beautiful?" Bella asked of Jake. Seriously? I had to deal with this now? God must hate me.

"She must've hit her head harder than we thought," I smirked. Jake helped her to her feet, refusing her protests and forcing her to the ER for stitches. I waited with Jake, my legs bouncing with impatience.

Jake's large hand on my knee stopped it. "She's going to be just fine," he assured.

"I just don't understand why you don't listen to me," I said. Jake looked down at me bemusedly. "I told you to make sure that she had a helmet. It was the only thing I asked for," I complained.

"Annie, she's fine. Just don't let her get caught by Charlie," Jake said with a shrug.

"Seriously? What am I; her keeper?" I asked. Jake gave me a look that said, _You don't want her to get in trouble_. "Fine; we went hiking and she fell and hit some rocks. That sounds like something that Bella would do, don't you think?" Jake snorted.

Bella emerged with a nice gauze bandage on her head. Jake dropped us off at home, waving and promising to see us tomorrow. Dad bought my excuse about Bella falling, telling her to be more careful. "You girls should stay out of the forests. There's been some hikers disappearing and bear sightings. I can't lose you two," he said. I nodded and promised I would stay awake.

I had heard about the bears around the Rez, but I'd never thought much about them. Billy said that looking for those bears was a wild goose chase. And I trusted Billy with my life so I had just assumed it was people exaggerating. But I would obey my dad. He was worried and it took more than just a little to ruffle Dad's feathers.

"Bella, I am not letting you on that bike again," I said weeks later. "Not for like two weeks. If you get in another accident, Dad is going to put you in a bubble." We'd already told him that she slipped in the garage and hit a hammer once. The other few times she slipped on some of the rocks along first beach. He was going to get suspicious soon. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Could we go for a walk? There's this place I've been to before; I was hoping that I could find it again," Bella said. A walk... Well that was less dangers than a motorized bike. I looked to Jake who was nodding eagerly.

"I have some dinner to make for Billy," I said, knowing what was coming up next week. "I'll-I'll uh just stay here."

Bella shrugged as if it didn't make a difference to her. Jake looked at me in question, but I just waved him away. A few hours away from them would calm my temper. At least if I stayed here, I could think and reminisce about times when life was easier. Because currently, my life was anything but easy.


	8. Chapter VII

**Author's Note: Okay, so I try to keep these short, but there are a few things I need to say. First off, I am amazed at the reaction that the story is getting. It's kind of awesome to see the visitors growing everyday. Secondly, a few reviews would be great. And most importantly, I have two people who I'd like to thank.**

_**GymnastQueen**_**: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much. As for Ryanne relationship with Bella, it'll be explained...eventually. It will be explained, but I don't give promises as to when. And thank you so much for your review. As for Annie and Jake, you'll just have to keep reading and see (just don't hate me).**

_**Shortywithththeh**__**:**_ **This next chapter is definitely for you. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or if you have any questions. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**: _Jacob's Point of View_

Annie was a saint, I swear. She could read me better than anyone. I gave her a look begging her to give me alone time with her sister. So what did she do? She went into the house to visit with my father. "Come on, Bells, I have something to show you," I said, taking her cold hand in mine.

"Jake, thank you so much for everything," Bella said. I looked at her, confused. "You've been a good friend to me. I really appreciate it." She blushed when I squeezed her hand.

It was good to see some color in Bella's face again. After the Douche-bag had left her, she was just a shell of a person. Annie said she would wake up, screaming so loud, she was surprised the windows hadn't shouted. Back then, Annie looked more zombie than human too. She spent so much time watching after Bella. I'll never forget the day she came to school, less than a month after Douche-bag had left.

My Annie, the one that I who made my days a little easier, was gone. Instead, a sleep deprived woman stood in her place. Her eyes were ringed with darkness, her hands clutched around a coffee cup. And Quil didn't help the cause by informing her that she looked like shit. I was glad when I finally convinced her to go home and go to sleep.

But now that I had Bella back on the track a normal human should be on, Annie was doing better too. Bella was so different from Annie. She was so quiet, as if she was concerned what would happen if she voiced her opinions. She wore makeup and if she thought I wasn't paying attention, she would attempt to smooth her hair down. I never really saw anything wrong with her hair, but what did I know about girls? The only girl I know is Annie and she isn't exactly the picture of femininity. Oh and Bella wasn't funny...at all. I quickly learned to laugh when she said something that she thought was funny. I liked her; I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I kept the bikes under a tarp, stalling for a while before finally bringing her towards the bikes. "So, they're not perfect, but they definitely look better," I said, pulling the tarp off. I still hadn't found a helmet for Bella, even after Annie begged me, but I knew Bella would do fine. It wasn't exactly hard. I pulled the tarp back and Bella squealed. "Jake, they look great!" she shouted.

I looked up as the door slammed shut. "Rye, don't they look fantastic?" Bella said, gesturing to the bikes that Annie had spent hours rebuilding with me. It must've sucked for Annie. She was such a great little grease monkey and she wouldn't even tell her sister.

I guess that was one thing that got me about Bella. She didn't approve of Annie's hobbies and she wasn't shy about it. I had to bite my tongue the other day when she told Annie to put a little of that eye-gunk on her lashes so she would look prettier. Annie was beautiful and everyone knew it. I mean, I spend the better part of the day guarding her from the stupid idiots who try to get in her pants. I moved away from Bella and looked at Annie with a smile.

"Well, Annie's is pretty much stuck with me, but what about you, Bella? I mean, now that the bikes are fixed, you still going to come around?" I asked with a laugh. Annie glared at me, probably for the first comment while Bella just bit the inside of her lip.

"As long as you'll let me come over, I'll be there," she said with a shy smile. As I smiled, I understood why women needed face lifts. My skin stretched tight, trying to compensate for my joy. Bella just walked by me and Annie, heading towards the house. I turned to Annie, waiting for her comment. Instead, all I saw was her rolling her eyes. Knowing that Bella was still in earshot, I mouthed, "_What's wrong?"_

"_Slow your heels, cowboy. Bella's just getting back to normal." _She was the only who understood when I mouthed. And I could watch her mouth whole paragraphs and understand what she was saying. This time was no different. In her own way, Annie was warning me to be careful with her sister. I just nodded and we continued into the house.

"Why don't we all go get some homework done?" I asked. Annie understood that too. It was more than just some idea, it was my way of putting a little distance between me and Bella.

Two episodes of Emeril later, I had not succeeded in doing any of my homework. I watched Bella, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the pale skin of her exposed neck, her hand as it swiftly traveled across the page. Bella began packing up before she looked at us. ""So Mike asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him this weekend," she said. "I told him I would ask you guys if that worked for you."

I am not going to the movies. I am not going on some weird double date with my best friend and her sister. No. "_What is she talking about?"_ I mouthed tightly.

"_I told her we would go with her."_ We? What the hell? No; no we.

"_I hate the movies!"_ Annie shrugged like that was not even considered in her thoughts.

"_I know, but Bella didn't want to go alone." _I still didn't want to go. Nothing was going to change that. "_You want her to date Newton?" _Okay, that might change it. I didn't want Bella dating anyone but me. Annie didn't even give me the chance to say anything. She turned to her sister and said, "Yeah, Bella, this weekend works for both of us." Excuse, what if I had plans? Granted, my plans would be going on with the bitch I called my best friend but still. She didn't even ask.

"Hey, who wants to head to the beach?" I suggested.

God, not the La Push Gang. I listened as Annie explained who they were but tried to keep my mind off the fact that they wanted me to be one of them. Annie hardly explained who they were, but Bella looked scared enough to stay away. That'd have to work for now. I didn't want to be one of them. I didn't want anything to do with them. I looked over at Annie, hoping she would tell me what was wrong with those guys.

"_Everything will be fine,"_ she mouthed.

A few days later, despite Bella's various scrapes, bruises, and stitches, everything was fine. Annie, knowing how hard this weekend was going to be, excused herself to go take care of my dad. Bella and I began walking, ignoring Charlie's rule against the forest. _My_ dad wasn't concerned about bears. We walked around aimlessly for an hours. Bella looked like she was getting more and more frustrated by the moment. I just followed her, listening to the sounds of the forest.

I had always liked the forest. I had so many memories of the forests. I could remember the things my mother had taught me about flowers and trees and herbs. I could look at certain trees and remember when Annie had fallen because she jumped or the times she pushed me. I loved just walking through the forest. Even if we were walking in circles, even if it was pouring rain, it was great just to be outside.

"Maybe we should head back," I suggested after a little while. Bella sighed, defeatedly, but nodded. I led her back the quickest way home, not surprised to find smoke billowing out of the chimney. Annie had probably started a fire and was sitting in the kitchen, cooking something or another to distract herself.

Sure enough, Annie was in the kitchen, slaving over her homemade spaghetti sauce. She looked upset. I was in a better mood, having walked through the forest alone. Shit, I was with Bella. Either way, being outside had put me in a better mood. "Hey Rye, does tomorrow work to go see the movie?" Bella asked as she came across Annie in the kitchen. "You might want to add some basil to that. It smells a little different," Bella added.

Annie jutted her jaw forward, rubbing her lips together together with a loud sigh. "You should learn Annie's recipe one day, Bells. It's delicious," I said as a means of defense.

"Well, you've never had mine," Bella countered with a smile.

"By all means, make it for them Bella," Ryanne said, more than a little frustrated. "If you could just wait until sometime next week. We've all go a little it on our plates," she said. She set the wooden spoon on the counter and marched off into my room. "Jake, I'm going to borrow the truck; I'll just drive back down here Monday morning for school."

God damn it Bella; you're killing me. This was the last thing Annie needed. I walked out of the kitchen, muttering, "Don't let that burn," as I followed Annie. She was standing outside the driver's seat, staring at it. "Annie!" I called. She didn't answer me. "Come on Annie; just come back in. Bella didn't mean any harm."

"I know she didn't, Jake. I know that she's just being helpful; or at least trying. I just," she paused and took in a vibrating breath. "I'm just a little upset is all. And I don't have a gym to go to and work everything out. Bella getting all over me about spaghetti sauce isn't helping," she said.

As a general rule, I left Annie alone when she was upset. But with the weekend coming up, she needed me. So I did the only thing I could. I pulled her against my chest and wrapped her in my arms. She shook softly against me, but she didn't cry. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" I said, my cheek resting on her head. "I can drive you to the movies tomorrow. Just stay tonight." She shook her head against my chest. I rubbed my hand up and down along her back. "Please staying Annie. I need you here. Please."

I said the words I knew would work. Annie would do anything if someone _needed_ her to. She nodded then. "Why don't you go inside and I'll talk to Bella. Okay?" She nodded again, her blue eyes sad. I stroked her hair a little, feeling it smooth under my hand and expand the second I moved. "Everything will be fine."

I woke up with Annie cuddled against my side, her head lying on my chest. We'd sat up all night, talking about school, my walk with Bella, the things we wanted to do over the summer. Anything to distract ourselves from the upcoming day. I watched her sleep, remembering all the nightmares she'd had when we were kids. It was good to see her peacefully sleeping now. I slid my arm out from underneath her, cupping her head in my dead hand. She grumbled in her sleep as I pulled away.

I watched her resettle, hugging my pillow to her chest, before I left the room. "Nice to see Ryanne spending the night," Dad said with a laugh. Any other parent would've been suspicious. I mean, even I knew that Annie was beautiful and I was her best friend. But the walls in our house were thin and I had broken the door off its hinges a few years back. There was nothing I could do that my father _wouldn't_ know about.

Annie slept until well beyond noon. When she had finally awoken, I was outside, trimming the grass. My father sat on the porch, more sullen than normal, a cup of coffee sandwhiched between his thighs. Neither one of us spoke to Annie as she appeared on the porch, coffee in her hand as well. She settled on the swing, her legs curled up beneath her. "Did you sleep well?" my dad finally asked. Annie nodded.

Mother of God; she isn't talking. I hate when she does that. She pretends like she is fine. She pretends like there is nothing wrong with her. She does it all the time. I sighed and returned to my work. Annie went back into the house, undoubtedly preparing lunch and dinner. When I finally finished with my chores, I went inside, but Annie was no where to be seen. Saturday was upon us, the rest of the world in full swing. But we moved around slowly, like we could somehow prevent the day from ending.

I felt achey and tired despite my full night's rest. It was only an hour before we were supposed to meet with Bella and Newton and there was still no sign of Annie anywhere. "Is she alright, Jake?" Dad asked quietly. We both sat on the porch, looking out over the reservation. Annie wasn't in the house. I had searched through the entire house twice, even entering the laundry room, but she wasn't there.

"She'll be fine, Dad. She just takes it hard," I said. "I'm sure she's down on the beach right now," I added. Dad nodded.

"She seems to be taking it a little harder this year, Jake," he said. I nodded. It was the truth. But I tried not to worry. Annie's entire life had been uprooted this year. Between Bella's arrival, the Cullens' sudden appearance, Bella's accident, and the Cullens' equally sudden disappearance, Annie was running in circle just to make sense of it all. She barely even knew her sister, but she was putting in so much effort. Sometimes it didn't make sense to me, but Annie swore she had her reasons. I just wish she would tell me what they wore. Probably had a lot to do with Charlie. I would know if she was here. God, I hoped she was at the beach like I told Dad.

What if she had gone into the forest? What if she had fallen and broken her ankle? What if something was wrong and she couldn't get home? No; no. Annie was just at the beach.

"She's fine, Dad," I barked. Dad didn't need to get me worrying unnecessarily.

"Hey," she called, walking back from the east. Good; she'd been at the beach. "You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and met her at the car. Annie slid in before me, tucking her legs beneath her. "You okay?" she asked a few minutes later, her hand grazing my arm in the small cab.

"You've been gone all day and you want to know if I'm okay?" I snapped. I hadn't meant to.

"You're the one with a fever," she replied just as harshly. She leaned back with a sigh and shut her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered. "And I didn't mean to disappear. I just needed a break."

I pulled her into my side, despite the sweat that was rolling down my nek. "I'm not mad at you, Annie," I said quietly. "It's just-" I began.

Annie's hand wiggled its way up to my hair, scratching at the back of my neck. "I know," she whispered.

All too soon, we were at the movie theater. Newton sat a little too close to Bella for my liking, but what was worse was the look he gave Annie as we got out of the car. That's my best friend that he was ogling at. We greeted both of them, Annie looking like she just wanted to leave right then. "Bella, I didn't know you had a sister," Newton commented. Annie just rolled her eyes.

"The movie's about to start," she said, unconsciously leaning into my side.

The movie was stupid and as it went on, I only felt worse. Annie kept her hands in her lap, her head leaning against my shoulder. I could hear her light stores as she drifted off to sleep. I could feel sweat dripping down my face, my stomach churning with each character's scream. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Newton bolt down the stairs.

Bella grasped my wrist and lightly pulled me towards the stairs. "Mike says he doesn't feel well. We should go," she said.

I woke Annie up quickly, interlocking our fingers and pulling her down the stairs with me. Bella sat outside, waiting for Newton to come out of the bathroom. "Wimp couldn't even handle a few zombies," Annie said. I was torn for a brief moment. Annie had been so quiet all day, but Bella was alone. And I liked Bella. "Go talk to her," Annie suggested. "She'd probably like it."

I slung my arm around the older Swan's shoulder, surprised when she pulled away. We had been so touchy lately. I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done wrong that made her pull away. "It just-I think that it means something different for you, Jacob," she said when I asked. I looked over at Annie, who was reading a newspaper she'd just bought.

"That's my problem," I said, wrapping my hand around hers and squeezing. Bella was getting better, but she was still hard to understand. Annie was so confident in herself. She knew who she was and who she wanted to be. But Bella always seemed to question herself. And yet, I still believed that I could help her.

My stomach lurched just as Newton tripped his way down the stairs. "Sorry; must just be some flu," he said.

"Pussy," Annie snorted.

Newton looked towards Bella, apologizing and asking if he could just take her home. "I can do that," I said. Bella pressed her hand against my chest and cried out.

"Jake, I think you're running a fever," she said, now pressing her hand against my forehead. "You must be getting whatever Mike had," she said. No, I was not afraid of a movie. "Ryanne will take you home."

Annie appeared, pulling the keys out of my hand and walking away. She didn't say goodbye to Bella or Newton. "I'll drive," I said, coughing. My shoulder ached and my stomach was just...gross.

"I got it," she said.

"Annie, you hate to drive," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you drive. You look worse than some of the zombies in the movie. Come on," she said. I wrapped my hand around her tiny one as she drove, clinging to her and hoping the pain would die down. Hoping I could just sleep.

* * *

**So that's it for today. I love the reviews and follows. Thank you, everyone.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note: Please, please, ****_please_**** don't hate me for what you are about to read. I promise that everything will get better in the next few chapters. Oh, and keep in mind that I ****_really_**** hate Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII:** _Jacob's Point of View_

Annie was a good driver, no matter how afraid she was. I felt bad making her drive, but I could barely move. Her hand holding mine was the only thing anchoring me to the world. She drove cautiously, the implications of the day weighing down on her. But it wasn't long before we were on the Rez, pulling up to my house quickly.

"Whose car is that?" I asked trying to keep agitation from my voice. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. "Does someone really have to be here? I mean, seriously? Who the fuck thinks that today is the day to be here? Mom died seven years ago today!" There was movement on the front porch, the lights flickering on and a woman making her way down the steps. "Mom?" I said before I had time to think.

"It's Rebecca,"Annie said. She got out of the car and helped me out. My stomach felt like it was boiling. My arms were shaking uncontrollably from pain. I whimpered. I didn't want to see my sister when I felt like this. It had been two years. Two years and she decided to come back. Where the hell had she been for two years? Didn't she think that Dad needed her? Didn't she think that I needed her. "Let's just get you inside," Annie said. She tossed my arm over her shoulder and wrapped a hand around my waist, her touch soothing away my irritation.

"She chose a hell of a day to come back," I muttered.

"The world doesn't stop because of what happened," Annie replied as he walked up the stairs. My sister stood on the top step, her hands resting on her hips.

"Jacob!" Rebecca shouted shrilly. "Why was Dad home alone?" I had just gotten in the door. It had been two years since I'd seen my sister. Couldn't we start with some fucking introductions?

"Jake," Annie said quietly. I looked at her questioningly. "You said that out loud," she told me. "He's sorry Rebecca, he really is. He's just not feeling well tonight," she said. I looked at her like she was stupid. I was beyond "not well." Rebecca stared at Annie too, anger in her eyes. "Go to bed; I'll make you some tea before I leave," she commanded.

"Why are _you_ here?" Rebecca sneered at her. I began to turn and tell her to leave Annie alone, but the little pale face in question just shoved me towards my door. What had Annie ever done to her?

"I was just bringing Jake home. He doesn't feel well," she explained. I turned to grab my door, only to find it gone. I just wanted some quiet.

"So they still allow you in the house?" Becca continued.

"Rebecca, don't start this tonight. Your mother wouldn't want this," Dad said. I heard footsteps and the quiet clicking of our gas stove trying to light.

"How do any of us know what Mom would want? We can't know that anymore," Rebecca said. "I thought two years away from this place would be the right idea. I thought I could get a break and come back. But now I think that Rachel had the right idea. This place is poison. She killed our mother, Dad, and you let her come in this house like she owns in?" I heard stomping and the creak of the front door. "I'm leaving."

"Rebecca, don't!" Annie shouted, her quiet footsteps hurrying to the front door. How was Annie seriously going to ask my sister to stay? She was the one acting like a bitch. "Please; I'll leave if you want me to. I just came to take care of your brother and check on your dad. Don't leave; it would mean a lot to them if you stayed."

The door slammed shut. "You should be taking care of them. The person who should've been here, you took her from them. The woman who should've helped me with my wedding, you took her from me. The wife, the mother, the sister, the friend, the person who should've grown old alongside my dad; you stole her from all of us. You deserve nothing but misery in your life. You took my mother and forced my father into a wheelchair for the rest of his life!"

I hadn't realized that I'd moved until I saw Annie's shoulders fall in defeat. She was actually believing my sister's venomous words. I could see it in her posture; she thought this was all her fault. "I was just a kid, Rebecca. I just wanted to get home from practice. I didn't know that my dad would call your parents. If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have called," Annie insisted.

My arms were shaking uncontrollably now. Sweat was drenching my shirt and pants. I could feel a fire in my chest that was threatening to explode. "You think that you can make up for killing my mother by apologizing, taking care of my father, and fucking my brother?"

"Rebecca!" Dad shouted. I growled lowly.

"You have no right, Becca," I hissed between clenched teeth. Annie looked like she wanted to die. Annie probably felt like she wanted to die.

"I'm sorry; I'll just go," Annie said.

I was trembling, my limbs on fire, pain spearing me at every juncture. "No, if Rebecca has a problem with you being here, she can leave," I said, wrapping my sweaty hand around Annie's wrist.

"Go to bed, Jake. I'll see you Monday," she said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Please stay," I begged. Her being near me made everything feel better. And at the moment, all I wanted was to feel better.

"Yeah, sure, stay, Ryanne. It's not like your family really wants you. Your dad dumped you on us all the time and I don't think I've ever met your mother," Rebecca said.

"You know what, Rebecca, you aren't the only who struggles with losing Sarah. Your mother was important to me too. But you want to know the one major difference between you and me?" Annie said, pulling away from me and stepping up so that she was chest to chest with my sister. "When the going got tough, I toughed it out. You left. You and your sister are cowards. I stayed right here with your father and your brother. I fulfilled all the wishes that your mom had. I've done my very best to take care of them, like Sarah would've wanted.

"I know that I'm to blame. I know that I am the reason she's dead. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I couldn't let your brother beat me; I couldn't sit there and listen to him argue with me about cartoons. So I fought back. Does that make you feel better? If I hadn't been there, fighting with your brother, your mom wouldn't have turned around to yell at her. Jake wouldn't have talked back and your father wouldn't have looked back to yell at us. Our lives could be so different. But I have one thing that I can take comfort in: unlike you and Rachel, I'm not disappointing your mom," she said.

I couldn't help but be proud. And yet, as I replayed her words in my head, the flames eating my organs only got hotter. Annie believed that the entire car accident was her fault. That's not possible. We were nine-years-old, for Christ's sake. Annie had just wanted to get home from ballet. She called us after her father instructed her to. None of this was her fault. Before I even knew what was happening, Rebecca raised her hand and slapped an across the face. Annie threw her head to the side, but other than that, didn't appear to have noticed. "_That_ made me feel better," she said.

I lunged at her, only to be caught around the waist my Sam Uley. "Annie!" I shouted. Ryanne turned around and started towards me, but my dad rolled in front of her, stopping her from proceeding.

"Calm down, Jake; you don't want to hurt anyone," Sam said, his arms dragging me towards the front yard.

"Ryanne, I think it would be best if you left," Dad said. Annie's face looked so broken. This wasn't her fault; Dad couldn't just make her leave. She didn't _do_ anything!

"Dad, you can't kick her out!" I shouted, fighting Sam's hold. What the hell was he doing in my house anyways? "Annie, please don't leave me," I begged. I fought against the other man holding me. "Annie, stay. Rebecca can leave!" I pulled back on Sam's wrist, listening to the crunching sound. Sam screamed out a few curses. I pulled away, running to catch Annie in my arms.

"Jake, I have to leave," Annie said. I was shaking, my breath coming in shallow gasps. "Listen to your dad and take care of him," she said. I could feel the goodbye when she pressed her lips to my sweaty cheek. She stopped at the door, her hand resting on the knob and turned. "Billy I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry Jake. And Rebecca, I'm really sorry that you hate me."

She wrapped her hands around the truck keys and walked away. I heard the old thing's engine roar to life. The inferno raged on. Sam pulled me against his chest, hauling me towards the front door. I could see the tail lights of her driving away. "Get Rebecca out of here," Sam ground out. I saw my dad nod before Sam shoved me into the forest.

"I have to go talk to her," I said. "She thinks that this is her fault!" I shouted. My arms were quaking unnaturally, my stomach flipping in ways that didn't seem possible. My knees finally gave out and I fell to the ground, my eyes watering. I rolled over, emptying my stomach in the moss. "I have to talk to her!" I threw up again.

"Jake, calm down; you're not making this any easier on yourself," Sam said. He was so calm it was infuriating. I couldn't swallow the scream that erupted with I heard my bones snapping loudly. "Jake, if you just breathe it won't hurt."

I can't fucking breathe. My best friend thinks that she killed my mom and my sister blames her. "Can't breathe!" I screamed. My arms were shaking, struggling to keep my weight up. "She's going to hate me," I whispered. I collapsed on the ground, screaming when my spine pulled me up sharply. I screamed, wishing someone would just make it stop.

I watched with disgust as my fingers shortened into nubs, my arms lengthening. The pain in my wrists and ankles was almost as bad as that of my neck. I tried pointlessly to hide my face, swallowing my cries as my jaw lengthened unnaturally. I could feel my teeth pressed down upon my lips, threatening to pierce the skin. What is happening to me? Sam just stood there, like nothing about this was wrong. "Breathe, Jacob," he said again.

He couldn't be wrong at this point. I could feel nothing but pain, so I might as well try the fucker's suggestions. I took a deep breath, but the pain didn't lessen. In my head, I could hear Annie blaming herself for my mother's death. I could hear the bitch I called a sister shouting hateful words at my best friend. The flames wouldn't die down; I could feel them growing, the heat searing my heart.

My pulse was rushing, my heart throbbing painfully against my ribcage. It didn't feel right; nothing felt right. "How could she say those things about Annie?" I growled. I heaved, but there was nothing left in my stomach. I could feel tears coming down my face, but I didn't care. My ribs expanded, my shoulders rolling up into my back. I heaved again, wishing it would just end.

I could feel my heart moving up in my chest, crowded by my lungs and stomach. My skin felt like it was rippling, each and ever follicle lengthening and shortening until I finally closed my eyes. "Breathe," Sam commanded. There was an eeriness to his voice that forced me to listen.

My lungs expanded without my control. Air flowed deep into my chest, lessening the pain as the fire finally exploded. I rolled onto my back, my equilibrium off. I turned, looking through the haze to see nothing but fur. I shook my head, moving the coarse fur away from my eyes. What the fuck is going on?

The world around me was devoid of color, but everything seemed sharper. The darkness had set in, but it didn't impair my vision. I saw something explode out of the corner of my eye. I could feel something in my brain, something that was off, like another person was there. _Jake, calm down._ What the fuck was that? _Jake, there is a lot that we need to explain to you._

Sam? Why could I hear Sam's voice in my head? Why was there fur? Why did I have paws? _Dude, calm down._ Embry? That asshole hadn't spoken to me and Quil in weeks and now he was in my head too? _Not exactly in your head, man. And I'm sorry._

_Now is not the time for apologies, Embry_, Sam's voice growled. What the hell had happened to my life? One moment I was watching my best friend drive away and the next I was a-a wolf? _Yes, Jake; you're a wolf. Please, come with me so that I can explain,_ Sam begged. _You and me, we'll go for a run and I'll explain everything._ I nodded, but the movement felt sharp and wrong. _You'll get used to it,_ Sam promised.

Why can I hear you? I asked.

_Embry, you run borders tonight. Tell Paul not to get into any shit tonight,_ Sam said. A large black wolf jerked its head to the side, indicating that I was to follow. I walked, feeling my bones and joints creak with every movement. _Do you remember the legends, Jake? The ones your dad tells?_ How could I not remember them? Part of my growing up was to learn those stories. _Well that makes my life a little easier. Jake, they're true. That's why I kept looking at you, waiting for you to change. You are supposed to be the leader, Jake; you're supposed to be Alpha._

I frowned at the thought. I wasn't anyone's leader. _It's what you were born to do, Jake. You don't even think about it. Even now, I'm following you where you want to run,_ Sam said. You make the decisions. I didn't want to be in charge. I could barley keep track of my own life, let alone an entire group of spiritual warriors that shouldn't exist.

_Jake, I've been alpha for a year now, since I first changed. You are supposed to step up._

Why can't you just continue doing it? I mean, wouldn't that work. You could be Alpha until I'm older and then I'll take over. There was silence in my head for the first time since I'd changed.

_Phased_.

What?

_We don't change; we phase. And as for your idea, if that's what you want, then I'm okay with that. Jake, why are we in Forks?_

I hadn't even realized where we were running to. Running just seemed easy, like second nature. But now I realized that I had been running with a purpose that even I didn't know. I found myself outside the Swan house, just where I could see Annie's window. She was sitting her her rocking chair, the one that used to be my mom's. I would bet my entire life savings that she was reading. If I could just talk to her, explain that it wasn't her fault.

_You can't tell her anything, Jake. She'll be in danger. You don't know how to control yourself. If you tell her, you'll only end up hurting her._

Why would I hurt Annie? She's my best friend. She's been with me through everything.

_Jake, don't you remember the Third Wife?_

Yes, she was Taha Aki's soulmate.

_Besides the obvious danger of your temper, you could imprint. You could find someone that was more important to you than Ryanne. Eventually, that could happen to you. It's not unheard of and it's supposed to be rare. You don't want Ryanne to end up like Leah._

As if I was there, I would see Sam's break up with Leah flash through my head. I understood then. He had imprinted on Emily. He hadn't left Leah by choice; something stronger than any mortal force had pulled him towards her cousin.

_You don't want that for Ryanne, Jake. You can't tell her anything about us._

Can I at least call her? She'll be worried about me, Sam.

Again, I got nothing but silence. Sam had started leading me back towards the Rez. _You can call her and tell her you're alright, but she can't come and see you ad she's going to have to wait for you to call her again. Got it?_

I nodded and pushed myself, testing my limits. It seemed like only seconds before I was back at home. The run was freeing. All of my pent up energy seemed to drain out of me and for the first time in about a week, I felt happy. Sam quickly explained to me that happy, human thoughts would phase me back. I thought of the last time that Annie and I worked on the Rabbit, smiling and laughing after I poured a can of pop over her head. She'd threatened to hit me with a hammer. I could feel my body shrinking, but there was no pain this time. Can you say birthday suit?

Dad sat on the front porch, waiting for me to arrive. "I need to call Ryanne and then we can talk," I said. Dad looked to Sam and then nodded. I just needed to hear her voice. I just needed her to know that I wasn't mad at her.

I dialed the number that I knew by heart and waited. Two rings later, she picked up, "Are you okay?" she asked immediately. Her voice sounded thick, like she'd been crying.

"I'm fine, just really sick. Look Annie, I just wanted to let you know that I was okay. I'm going to be home for a little while so just, um- Just wait for me to call you, okay?" I begged. I heard wind chimes clattering in the background and the faint sound of a book being closed.

Finally, Annie whispered, "Yeah, Jake; I'll talk to you whenever you're ready."

"Night, Annie." She hung up. She didn't even say goodbye.

I'd lost her. Forever.


	10. Chapter IX

**Author's Note: I am literally begging you ****_not_**** to hate me. **

* * *

**Chapter IX**

I shouldn't really be upset that Jake wasn't talking to me. I had insulted his sister on a day that we actively avoided confrontation on. I shouldn't be upset, but I couldn't bring myself to stop moping. I sat on the top stair, looking at the darkness of my home with my cell phone in hand. Bella had woken me up an hour or so ago, heaving into the porcelain bowl. "Ryanne," she croaked from the bathroom. "Rye!"

Just when I thought that I was finished nannying my sister, she fell ill. Maybe Newton really did have a stomach bug. I trudged into the bathroom, filling up the plastic cup and handing it to her. She panted heavily and rolled onto her stomach. "Have you talked to Jake?"

I wanted to be rude and ask her why she cared. I wanted tell her that he was my best friend. I wanted to tell her that she should go find someone else that makes her whole. But Jake was falling in love with her and Bella need someone normal in her life. So instead, I said, "Yeah, he's home safe and sound. He must have the same thing that you and Mike got," I said.

There was a part of me that wanted to hate her. There was a part of me that _did_ hate her. But there were so many things that I had to think about. Jake was falling in love with my sister. So whether I liked it or not, she was going to be around. There was no sense in hating her when I was only going to see more of her. But more importantly than Jake was my dad. Dad had missed her so much. He wouldn't ever say it, but a few weeks after Bella left every summer, he was start looking at our old family albums. I knew it was important to him that both of his daughters lived under the same roof; his roof. So I tried my hardest, gave up the things that were most important to me, and held my tongue. I just wanted this to work for Dad.

"I should call him," she said.

"Bella, it's three o'clock in the morning. He's sick; calling him right now is not smart. Besides, he said that he wants us to wait until he calls," I said, pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail in case she had to vomit again.

"But I'm not you; I can call him and he'll answer," she said.

"Bella, please don't start with me. You're sick and it's not a good day today, okay? So just-" I stopped, unsure how _not_ to kill her. "I'm going to be in my room. If you need me, just holler."

* * *

Bella spent the night on the bathroom floor. There were times when she would call out my name and I just wanted to tell her that I had slept through it. Instead, I got out of bed and took care of her. Maybe I wouldn't have if I had known that the next morning, she would be on the phone harassing my best friend.

"He was acting so strange, like he couldn't talk to me. And then, he told me to wait for him to call," she ranted as I cooked. "Why don't I cook tonight?" Bella asked.

"Okay," I said suspiciously.

"I mean, your cooking is great, but I'm getting kind of tired of everything being a little charred," she said. Was there seriously a need to elaborate? I think not. I moved out of the kitchen easily, settling myself at the table with another Lori Wick book in hand. "Anyways, I was thinking that we should go check on Jake tomorrow," she said, throwing away all my cooking and starting fresh.

"Bella, didn't Jake tell you that he was coming down with mono or something?" I asked. I hadn't really been paying attention to what she said.

"No, he just said that he was sick. Who knows what that means?" It means that he's sick. Of course, I just shrugged instead.

The next morning, Jake wasn't at school. It wasn't hard to believe that he was sick. His fever had felt high was I had been with him. "Hi, Mr. Murphy, I'm hear to pick up Jake's physics homework," I said, as I walked into the classroom. I would never understand how Jake liked science enough to take two classes. The thought just made me want to vomit.

"Do you know when he'll be back, Ryanne?" Mr. Murphy asked as he handed me the assignments.

"I haven't spoken with him since yesterday, but I'll try to find out. He's very sick," I said.

"Well, then I'll be sure to have it ready for your pick up," the teacher said. Mr. Murphy was handsome and young. He looked like he was fresh out of school and La Push was his first stop. Unlucky fool. He got stuck with a bunch of natives who enjoyed fighting with each other and a pale face with an attitude. I snorted in my head.

"Thank you, Mr. Murphy. Jake will appreciate it."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said. Didn't I say I was coming to pick up the homework? That would imply that you will see me tomorrow. Jackass.

I drove to the Black house silently, not even listening to the radio. As was expected, Billy was on the front porch. "Hey Billy; I brought Jake's homework," I said.

"Ryanne, you can't be here," he warned. I knew what I had said was wrong. I had hoped that by apologizing, Billy might forgive me for insulting his daughter. Looks like I was wrong. "Jake can't hang out with you for a while, Ryanne." I nodded; couldn't really blame a man for protecting his family.

"I know you don't want Jake to fall behind in school, Billy. I'll just pick up his homework and drop it off. I won't talk to him or anything. I promise." I tried to hide the fact that all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry. "Or you can ask Quil; whichever is easier." Billy nodded blankly. I reached my hand into my back pocket and wrapped my hand around the keys to the truck. "Um-here's the truck key's back. I had been planning on giving them to Jake today," I said. I wasn't trying to steal their car.

Billy shook his head. "Keep them; Jake has no use for the truck for a few months and I can't use it," he said. "I'll tell your dad when I need it back." I nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Billy," I said before practically jogging to the truck. I couldn't really be angry with him. I had told his daughter that she was a disappointment to the mother that I had been partially responsible for taking from her. I had picked a fight with his blood. And blood would always trump best friend's daughter.

The weeks went by much like that. I'd drop off Jake's homework on the front porch, but I was never given any indication of how long he would be away. Still, I continued, hoping that I could maybe find a way to talk to Jake and apologize. Saturday sounded like the best plan. Saturday, however, I was awoken by Bella shouting at me.

"Charlie went down to La Push last week and Billy said that Jake has mono," she said. Why are you waking me up with this information? I was there for this conversation.

"He's been sick, Bella," I said instead, snuggling deeper into my pillow. "I've been picking up his homework for him for two weeks."

"Yeah, but he has a fever and trembling. Those are not symptoms of mono," she retorted.

"How would you know?" I grumbled.

"I searched it. A fever is not a sign of mono," she said firmly.

"Maybe Billy was just guessing. They're not big fans of the doctors over there," I replied.

"See but when I called Jake's house this morning, Billy said that Jake was fine, but that he wasn't home. He'd gone out with his friends for the day." She sounded like she had concrete evidence in a murder investigation.

"Jake has friends, Bella. And despite what you think, he's allowed to choose a guys' day with them over hanging out with you," I replied, flinging my covers off of me.

"But why wouldn't Jake call and tell me that he feels better?"

"He didn't call me either, Bella. He's got a lot of catching up to do. Maybe he's just been busy," I suggested. Billy told me not to talk to Jake; I knew why he was done with me. He hadn't seemed mad at me that night, but Jake would listen to his father. And Billy had told him not to talk to me. Besides, I wasn't going to pester Jake about something I couldn't change. I had already said such horrible things to Rebecca. I couldn't take them back now.

"But he likes me, Ryanne. At the movies, he told me that he likes me and now he won't call me back. Maybe it's because I don't want to like him back. I mean, would you waste your time on a guy who isn't going to want you?"

I've spent most of my life doing that. But I wasn't going to tell Bella. "Everything will be fine. Just listen to Billy, okay?"

I rolled myself back up in my blankets, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. This past week, Bella's midnight screams had returned, louder than before. I had been trying to sleep in my own bed instead of her room, but no such luck. I felt like we were going back to the undead.

"No, Charlie I promise, I'm not. Ryanne and I are actually headed out for the day," I heard Bella say from downstairs. Why are we always doing things that I don't know about? "We're just going to drive into Port Angeles and hang out." God, not shopping again. I groaned and pushed myself out of bed.

"Hey Rye; have fun with your sister today. Be safe," he said as he walked by. He kissed my riled hair and stepped out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a cup of coffee clenched in my hands. I needed at least four of these before I had to spend the day with my sister.

"We're going on a hike. There's this really cool place I once found," she said.

"I thought you told Dad that we were going into the city," I said. Why would she be lying about where we were going?

"I know, but that's only because he would freak if he knew we were going hiking," she retorted. True; Bella can't walk in a straight line. Anyone with a brain would be worried if she was talking about hiking. Whatever; I'm not her parent.

"Okay, well enjoy your hike," I said. If she wanted to lie to Dad, she could just as easily tell him that I had been with her the entire day and I could sleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking my coffee and pouring it down the drain. Couldn't she have waited until I'd had _a_ cup of coffee? "You have to come with me." I just stared at her. "What if Charlie comes home and you're here, not with me?" she said, like she was pointing out the color of the sky.

"How is that my problem? You made the choice to lie to him," I said, grabbing my cup back and heading for the pot. "Just tell him that I was with you."

"What if I fall or something?" she said.

"Then you get _up_," I replied. "Would you go if I wasn't here?" I asked. To my astonishment, she shook her head.

"Please, Ryanne, just come with me. It's beautiful up there," she pleaded. I shook my head and headed for the stairs. "If you don't come, I'll tell Charlie that you got a motorcycle," she threatened. I spun around, eyes wide.

"You're the one with the bike," I said. Was she delusional?

"Yeah, but Charlie doesn't know that. And if it came down to it, he'd believe that you bought one before I did," she said.

* * *

We hiked for a good while, probably three hours or so, before we found Bella's little place. We probably could've gotten there sooner if we didn't have to walk slowly. And even then. Bella found every dip in the ground and managed to trip. I couldn't believe I was here, blackmailed by my own sister. If she thought that I was going to take care of her anymore, she had another thing coming. Was she insane? Dad specifically said for us to stay out of the forests. Not only was she lying to Dad and disobeying, she was blackmailing me!

"I don't suppose you thought to bring your captive food," I shouted from behind her. "I mean, you did force me out of the house before I'd eaten!" I reminded her.

"You can eat when we get home, Ryanne. We'll be there soon," she replied.

"_If_ we get home," I muttered under my breath. I could see it now. Police Chief's daughters found dead in the wilderness. Chief Swan baffled, having thought the girls went shopping. Finally, the trees let up and I could see a clearing not to far ahead. Bella was practically bouncing with excitement as we entered. What was the big deal? There were little pockets like this all over the forests. Whatever, at least she found what she was looking for. She spun around excitedly before dropping to her knees.

"He's not here," she muttered. I probably wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Who's not here? Jake?" She shook her head. "Edward?" She cringed, but nodded. "What did you think? That he'd been camping here for the past six months?" I said. "Is that what we're doing here? Looking for Edward?" She trembled, but nodded. "When are you going to get it, Bella? He's not here anymore!"

"Where is he, then?" I cold voice asked. It sounded strange, like silk. I pulled Bella to her feet and stood in front of her.

"Laurent, right?" Bella asked. Oh great; more people that Bella knew. The last set of them were just peachy. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I'd never heard Bella lie so well. Although, she had been getting better at it over the last few months.

"Victoria sent me with a message for the Cullens, but when I arrived at their home, there was no one there," the man said. He had dread locks that looked clean and sharp, wide lips and nose, and a good physique. But there was something off. He was obviously of African descent, but his skin looked like someone had dusted it over with ash or baby powder. He looked ill, borderline dead.

"They aren't in town, but if you leave me your message, I will be sure to let them know that you stopped by," Bella said smoothly. She had her hand around my wrist, like she was ready to run at any moment and drag me along behind her.

"That's a problem," Laurent said. "You see Victoria is _quite_ bitter over James' death," he continued. "She had thought that Edward would be enough, but I have orders to take you back to her. A mate for a mate," he said. Was he British or something? No one says _mate_ on this side of the ocean. "But I'm afraid I've grown rather thirsty." His red eyes gleamed at the thought. "And that little morsel in front of you smells delicious." I smelled? How could he smell me from fifteen feet away.

"If you hurt us, the Cullens will know," Bella said, her voice shaking. "He'll come after you. You've already seen what he can do," she reminded him.

In the blink of an eye, the man stood before me, his freezing hands on my shoulders. I gave a startled squeal. Bella backed away, not releasing me but letting my arm reach its full length behind me. "Sh, sh, sh," he whispered. "You don't know the plans she has for you," he said with a look at Bella. "And this little thing, she would be nothing but fun for Victoria." I licked my lips and kept looking at his eyes. They were threatening, everything in them screaming at me to run and get as far away from him as I could. "But with me, it will all be over. I'll do it quickly. You won't even feel the pain. I'll start with you," he said.

I could feel his icy breath against my neck as he lowered his mouth there. He was cut off by a growl, one loud enough to scare a bear. He pushed me to the ground with a whispered, "It can't be." I looked up at the wolves, fear in my eyes. They were huge; larger than any wolf I had ever read about. They were so unique, but it was clear they were a pack.

The largest was jet black, his head held high with almost regal authority. On his right was one that was dark brown, hiding Bella behind him. Then there was one that was silver, larger than the chocolate one, but nowhere near the size of the black one. But the one that stood out the most was the auburn, russet colored one. He was almost as large, if not the same size, as the black one. And he looked livid. He looked like he wanted to charge, his brown eyes full of anger and concern. The brown one lunged at Laurent, his quick movements making Bella squeal. The silver followed, his speed unlike anything that I had ever seen. I hadn't felt or heard either of the other ones move, but suddenly the black one had his teeth wrapped delicately around my shirt, pulling back. I locked eyes with him, trying to figure out what to say.

In a normal world, I wouldn't have thought about thanking a _wolf_ for saving my life by eating a man alive. Granted, I wasn't sure if they'd eaten him alive; the other wolves were gone and Laurent was no where to be seen. I looked back to Bella, only to find the reddish wolf staring at me. I caught his eyes and stopped. Everything stopped for just a brief moment. Suddenly he snarled and took two steps closer to me. I back away and he growled. He ran behind and started nudging me towards my sister. I turned back and looked into his eyes. I had seen those eyes before. I know I had.

"Let's get out of here," Bella said, wrapping her hands around my wrist and sprinting into the forest. Well, she sprinted until she face planted into some dirt. I turned to see where the wolves had gone, but they were no where to be seen.

I knew those eyes. Why did I know those eyes?


	11. Chapter X

**Author's Note: Wow, everyone is really reading this. Okay, well for those who reviewed, all I can say is that everything will be explained shortly and thank you so very much. It's really awesome to read the reviews. And with reviews like those, how could I not upload another chapter?  
A couple of little things:  
Zuzu22: I'm glad to hear that you don't hate. It's one of my constant worries because I know there are parts where people are going to be wondering what I'm doing.  
GymnastQueen: It always makes me happy to see your curiousity in your reviews. In fact, it makes me wonder what other little miniacal things I could do. Your reviews make me laugh and then make me right.  
: Seeing your reviews hit my inbox makes my day too. And the more everyone reviews, the more I want to post. What can I say, I'm a people pleaser.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

I was panting when we finally reached the front door. Dad's cruiser wasn't there. Yet. I had a moment of panic where I wondered what Bella was going to say. "See, now this is why I don't lie," I whispered as I searched for my keys. If we hadn't have lied to Dad, I wouldn't be wondering if Bella was going to tell him about the wolves. My problems would not exist if we had just been honest. Lies are the scissors that cut the strings of relationships! I finally found the house key and thrust it into the keyhole, grateful for the peaceful familiarity of the house. "Who was that Bella?" I asked.

"Just a friend of the Cullens," she replied, panting even harder than I was.

"He didn't sound very friendly," I said. Were the Cullens involved in some kind of sickly pale mafia?

"Yeah; it would appear he holds a grudge," she said with a shrug. I whirled around staring at her like she had lost her mind. Let's face it, Bella had lost her mind. She was going to be the death of me and I was just going to let it happen. Christ Almighty! What is wrong with me? "Don't worry about Laurent, Ryanne. I'm more concerned about those wolves."

"Looks like Dad was right when he _forbade_ us from going into the forests," I said. I wasn't a goody-two-shoes, like Bella _used_ to be. But my dad didn't have many rules for me. I was allowed to come home whenever I wanted, as long as I told him where I was, who I was with, and when I'd be home. I was allowed to drive anywhere I wanted, as long as he knew that I got there safe and sound. I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted, because let's face it, tank tops and sport bras didn't exactly scream sex appeal. I had no rules. So when my dad _did_ make a rule; when he put his foot down and told me no about something, I listened.

"We have to tell Charlie, Rye," Bella said. I just continued looking at her.

"_We_ don't have to tell Dad anything, Bella. _You_ get to inform him that you took me captive and forced me to go on an all-day hike _without food_, where we ran into a psycho with dreads and a pack of colossal wolves. That is all on you, sister dear," I replied, turning my attention to the fridge. I didn't even want to think about dinner. I think there was a basketball game on somewhere. Maybe I could convince Dad to order in? Although, if Bella was going to tell him that we went hiking, he might not be in the mood for a game.

"Annie, please just help me out." I dropped the package of bacon out of my hands and turned back to her.

"There are only two people in the world who are allowed to call me that," I said. I knew my eyes were dark and my voice probably wasn't kind, but she had crossed a line. "And you're not one of them." I pushed myself passed her, ignoring her squeal when her ass hit the ground. I was done. Tomorrow I'd feel bad and probably apologize but for the moment, I was finished. I stomped up the stairs and threw my door shut, listening to the echoing slam. Chimes sounded behind me, bringing my attention to the open window.

"I know; I know," I said with impatience. "I need to control my temper. Sarah, I've really messed this one up. I don't know what I'm going to do." I sat on my bed, legs crossed, and hugged my pillow to my chest. "I'm sorry about what I said to Rebecca. I know that doesn't change anything, but I'm still sorry I said it. She just made me so mad, acting like I didn't realize that it was my fault. I made Billy so mad," I whispered, goosebumps running up and down my arms. "I knew that I'd made him mad when I said it, but I never thought he'd actually force me to stay away from Jake. I mean," I laughed, "I guess it's the other way around, but still." I looked out the window, watching movement in the trees. "I guess we know who disappointed you now."

I didn't cry; I wouldn't allow myself to cry. If I did, I was admitting that I still wasn't strong enough to deal with my life. I was trembling, quietly gasping for air, and clutching tightly to my pillow. I heard Dad shout at Bella. She'd probably told him that I went along with the whole thing. I didn't care at this point. I was done with life. My door opened, no knock, no question, nothing but footsteps. "Hey Beans," Dad said, settling on my bed. He hadn't called me 'Beans' since I was ten. "Bella said you guys went for a hike."

I nodded and rolled over to look at him. "I'm sorry Dad; I couldn't let her try to hike alone," I whispered. He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"I knew it was something like that. Just don't go out there again. Especially now that you and Bella have seen the wolves," he replied. I clutched my pillow a little tighter. It hadn't been a complete lie. Bella couldn't walk a flat surface; letting her walk through the forest was like asking for death. "She said you yelled at her," he whispered. I nodded again, although I wouldn't say that _yelled_ was the right word. "What'd she do?"

"She called me Annie," I whispered into my pillow. I felt the tears threatening, but Dad would _never_ see me cry. Ever. Before I even knew what he was doing, he had me pulled against his side, his cheek resting on top of my curls and his hand stroking my arm.

"We never really talked about what happened to Sarah," he started. I pulled away like I was going to cut him off, but he only held me tighter. "I know you don't want to, Beans. I also know that Sarah was really important to you." He stopped, probably deciding what he wanted to say next. "Billy told me about your argument with Rebecca." I flinched. "I'm not going to talk to you about it, Rye. You know what you did was wrong. But I just want you to remember that things always work out and that _nothing_ about Sarah's accident was your fault."

He didn't say another word; that wouldn't be like my dad. Instead he pressed a fatherly kiss to my hair and laid me down. He left my room as quietly as he had entered. I rolled over and grabbed the old stuffed dog that Jake had given me when I was nine; after the nightmares started. I drifted off to sleep in my own bed, waiting patiently for Bella's screams.

* * *

I practically ran into English Wednesday morning, having over slept and then been running late trying to make a pot of coffee. Bella's nightmares had returned full force. If you asked me, I'd say they were getting worse since we saw that Laurent guy in the clearing. I rushed to my desk, pulling out all of my things right before the bell rang. Reynolds was the only teacher I knew who was strict about being ready before class started. I took a gulp of coffee and turned to look at the other half of my desk, like always.

"You're back," I said quietly. Jake was staring at me intently, like he had never seen me before. "Did you, uh-Did you get all the homework I've been bringing over?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just nodded. His smile was gone. His warm chocolate brown eyes seemed hard and dark. And he was _huge_. He was taller, broader, more filled out. The sixteen-year-old Jacob that I was best friends with was pretty much gone. In his place was this bronzed Adonis with the look of Hades in his eyes. I looked away from him then. I had promised Billy that I wouldn't talk to him. And after all that I had done, the least I could do was keep this promise.

I got through class unceremoniously, although I felt like someone kept staring at me the entire time. When the bell finally rang, I jumped out of my seat and rushed to chemistry. Jake stood at the door, as if he was waiting for me. How did he beat me here? I could've sworn he was still in the class when I'd left. I lifted my travel mug to my lips and tipped my head, pretending I didn't see him as I walked into my chemistry class.

As if I didn't hate the subject enough, Mr. Murphy announced that for the second semester, Jake would be acting as class T.A. Seriously? Could my life get any worse at this moment? Murphy explained that Jake was knowledgable in chemistry and that we could all feel free to ask him about anything that we didn't understand. No, we couldn't. There were a lot of things I didn't understand. Example: his sister's were close to him; why didn't he tell me that they hated me? But I couldn't ask him that. I couldn't talk to him.

Jake sat in the back corner of the room, not saying anything. Just sat there and stared off into the distance. Why was he doing this to me? He knew I wasn't allowed to hang out with him anymore. He knew that his dad hated me for the things that I had said. Why did he feel it necessary to torture me? The bell rang out after what had to have been a double period because fifty-five minutes could not have lasted that long. I rushed to Quil's locker, hoping that he would be there and I wouldn't have to wait.

Naturally God hates me and gave Quil a five-minute brunch detention for being late to first period. "I'm starving," he said upon arrival. "You seen Jake?" he asked. I just nodded. "I saw him this weekend, hanging out with Uley and the gang." So they had finally gotten to him? I guess I couldn't be too upset. It was bound to happen. I mean, Sam had taken all my others friends. Why not Jake too? And while I knew that the Black family was pretty much done with me, I still cared about Jake. He didn't want to be a part of whatever it was Sam and his gang were doing. I would just have to trust that Billy knew what was going on. Billy wouldn't let Jake do anything stupid.

I looked over at Quil, noting that I had to look higher than normal. "I swear, if you natives get any taller, I'm going to start wearing heels to school," I said. I normally reached the middle of Quil's neck, but as I stood next to him now, I noticed that I only came up to his shoulder. Quil just laughed and offered me his arm before we walked to the cafeteria. I took it gratefully, holding on to the only friend that I had left. The cafeteria was loud and noisy, as was expected. Quil looked over longingly at the Gang's table. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jake sat around, glaring at people who tried to talk to them. Jake offered me a small smile, but I didn't give him one back. I knew it; he was trying to torture me into insanity.

Quil and I didn't really say much throughout the short morning break. Quil was focused on finishing his third class's homework from the previous night and I was absorbed in Chanda Hahn's world of fantasy. I looked at my watch, knowing I need to run to my-Jake's-car before class started. "I'll see you at lunch, kay? I forgot my math book." Quil waved a hand at me, obviously concentrating on his Spanish homework. I threw my novel back in my bag and walked, staring at my feet as I passed the Gang's table.

I knew that I was going to have to give the truck back eventually. I thought about it every time I drove. God I hated driving. Every morning, I wished for the simpler times when Bella was drooling over Edward and I didn't have to get behind the wheel of a car everyday. It wasn't driving the truck that I would miss; it was having it. The truck was a little piece of Jake; like Sarah's dreamcatcher and chair. They helped me remember the good times when it seemed like my life was drowning. I unlocked the car and leaned to the driver's seat, grabbing my text and shoving it in my bag.

"Can I talk to you?" His voice startled me. It had been almost three weeks since I'd heard it. He sounded hesitant and angry. I looked up at his eyes, amazed when they softened. A small smile played on his lips. "Please?" His voice was still hesitant, but he didn't sound angry. I shook my head. "Annie, please, I just," he trailed off.

"Jake, your dad wouldn't like this," I whispered. "He hates me." I had said so that only I could hear it. It was good to say things out loud, even if they were only for my ears. It meant acknowledging that this, the life I was living, was real. He took a step forward. "You should go, Jake. Your dad made it clear that I wasn't supposed to talk to you."

"Please, Annie, I just need a hug," he pleaded. I shook my head again. "I just need to touch you," he whispered.

"Jake, your dad said I'm not allowed to talk to you," I murmured. I felt like a kindergartener. My words were so juvenile even I couldn't believe what I was saying. "Just tell him and Rebecca that I'm sorry. I have to go."

His hand wrapped around my upper arm and spun me into his chest so quickly, I didn't have time to react. My arms were pinned between my chest and his. So much for leaving him alone. He smelled so good, like pine trees and sea water. God I'd missed him. He pressed his hand into my lower back and smoothed my hair in a way that only Jake could. "I can't hang out with you, Annie. I'm really sorry," he whispered in my hair. He inhaled hard, like he was smelling my shampoo or something. I understood what he was trying to say. Even if he didn't hate me like his father and sisters, he still had to choose them. I nodded against his chest, fighting the urge to cling to him. "Please don't hate me, Annie. I'm so sorry," he whispered. I nodded again, afraid of what my voice would sound like if I tried to speak. "If you ever need me, Annie, I promise I'll still be there. Okay? You just call my name and I promise you, I will be there." I nodded one last time. Jake pulled away and kissed my forehead before bounding off into the tree line.

Why did God have to hate me so much?


	12. Chapter XI

**Author's Note: I'll make it short a sweet: thanks to everyone who's viewing and reviewing. It really means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

I didn't see Jake the rest of the day. I wasn't going to lie; I was glad. I was so... I didn't know what I was. I wanted to say that I was confused because of what he'd said, but I wasn't. I understood that he couldn't be around me anymore because of the decisions that I made and the things that I'd said. But at the end of the day, I was someone that he cared about. And Jake was more loyal than any labrador. So at the end of the day, if I ever really needed him, he would be there. So I didn't know what I felt, but I knew that it hurt.

Bella was sitting on my bed when I walked into the house. I just wanted to scream at her and shove her out my door. "What do you want Bella?" I asked.

"I saw Jake today," she said. Yeah, so had I. I just looked at her expectantly. "He didn't even want to talk to me," she continued. "And then when I was giving Quil a ride home, he said that Jake had joined that gang that we saw cliff diving." I nodded. "He's scared of Sam, Ryanne. Why would he join them?"

"I don't know Bella, but Billy knows about it. And Billy wouldn't let Jake do anything bad, I promise you that." It was the best I had to offer, to Bella and to me.

"Well, I told Charlie about them," she said. Why would she do that? And why was she still calling him Charlie? He's our father! I took a deep breath and reined in my temper. "He said he'll let Billy know that he's going to be watching the gang. I don't want anything to happen to Jake." Naturally, Jake was her main concern.

I wondered, sometimes, if Bella saw just how selfish she was. She had convinced herself that Jake was her main concern. It was like she lived in some fantasy world where she was so self-sacrificing, she didn't see how she appeared to me. I knew that she wasn't as concerned about Jake as she was about herself. Jake had made her happier and healthier than she had been since the day Edward left. She wasn't concerned about him; she was worried about the only person who made her feel better leaving her. I had heard her talking about him in her sleep. She would call him _her_ Jacob and _her _personal sun. I think she completely forgot about the part where Jacob was a human being. He had feelings, he had a heart. And he was letting Bella trample both of those. "Bella, I am telling you that Billy wouldn't let Jake do anything stupid. He's lost his wife, his legs, and his two daughters. He wouldn't lose Jake, too," I promised.

"What if Billy's wrong?" she asked. Was she seriously going to question a man who had raised his three children on his own _from a wheelchair_? "What if he thinks that this is something good but it's actually really, really bad?" she asked. I just continued staring at her. "I mean, just because you don't care enough about Jake-"

"Enough!" I screamed. "I care about Jake, Bella. I care about him more than I care about anyone else in this world. He is my best friend! He is the only person I had growing up, besides Dad. I'm glad that he's important to you too, I really am. I'm glad that you've found someone who can make you forget that Edward left you," I said. She flinched at his name. "I'm still going to say his name, Bella. You need to get over it." I paused, knowing that I was being mean, but not caring anymore. "I am glad that you are getting back to normal, Bella. But I can guarantee you that I care more about Jake than you ever will." She opened her mouth again, but I interrupted her. "You want to know why he isn't allowed to talk to us?" She nodded. "That car accident that his mom was in; it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't called Sarah and Billy. Dad couldn't pick me up from ballet and told me to call them. They were only at the intersection because I needed a ride home."

I sank down to the ground and blinked a few times. "Jake and I were arguing about cartoons and I couldn't just let him win. Sarah turned around to tell us enough. Jake always won. I could've just accepted defeat and lost; again. But no, I continued to fight. Sarah yelled and Jake, I don't even remember what he said. I don't think he remembers what he said, but he talked back. Billy turned around to yell at Jake and the truck," I stopped and took a deep breath. "There was a drunk driver and he t-boned us. He hit Sarah's side. We were pushed back until the car hit a light pole. The paramedics said if Jake hadn't grabbed me, I'd be dead." I looked at the dreamcatcher and licked my lips. "I got in a fight with Jake's sister and told her some bad things, Bella. And Billy won't allow Jake to talk to us because of the things that I said. So just," I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "So just get out of my room and leave Jake alone, okay?"

I slammed my door as soon as Bella was out and leaned against the wood. "He promised me that he would always be my friend," I whispered. "Sarah, he said no matter what." The chimes didn't sound; the wind didn't blow. I guess I'd pissed her off to. "I'm so sorry." Except I didn't know who I was apologizing to this time.

* * *

There was an eerie tap at the window when I woke up. I was curled in a ball against the door, my hands frozen like ice. "Annie," I heard. I sat up, looking out the window. The tap came again, followed by my nickname. I pushed myself upright and walked to the window, surprised to find it shut. "Let me in, Annie." Jake stood, shirtless and shoeless outside my window, a fistful of pebbles in his hand.

"We have a front door," I replied. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the sill.

"I can't exactly knock at one in the morning," he retorted. I turned and stared at my alarm clock. I had slept all day? "Please let me in," he whispered. "I just want to talk to you."

"Jake, I don't want to piss your dad off any more than I already have," I replied.

"I'll tell him that I'm here. I'll tell him that it was my idea. Please, Ryanne," he begged.

I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," I muttered. Jake smiled, probably knowing that he'd won. "Let me just grab some shoes and a sweater and I'll be right there," I whispered.

"It's too cold out here. Just move aside and I'll come up," he replied. It was on my lips to ask how exactly he planned to get to the second floor of my home when he bounded towards the house. He pushed himself off the wall, grabbing a tree limb. His legs were level with my window now. I watched him swing, building his momentum.

"Jake, you're not going to fit through the window," I cautioned. "And my dad will wake up when you hit the house." Before I had even finished the sentence, he was airborne and landing lightly on my wood floor. "What are you, part cat?" I asked. I wanted to laugh when his face bunched up in disgust. "I know; I know, you hate cats."

I didn't think he'd moved, but suddenly he had me wrapped in his arms and pulled tight against his chest. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" I asked in my cozy spot, my cheek resting against his sternum. "You still feel like you have a fever." He laughed, but it didn't sound happy. He sounded bitter and angry. He pushed me away from him. "Jake, your dad will kill me if he finds out about this," I said. "He's only trying to protect his family." Jake's arms started shaking a little. "Hey," I said, stepping closer and resting my hand on his bicep. "Your dad is only doing what he thinks is best."

"I wish I could tell you," he said. He sounded like he was choking, like something had a tight fist around his lungs and he couldn't get enough air to them. "Especially since you already know," he whispered.

"Jake, you can tell me anything," I promised. It was true. Jake had always been able to talk to me about anything, even the stuff that we probably shouldn't have talked about.

"I can't," he replied. "Sam ordered me not to. Which is stupid because he got to tell Emily and if it was any of them, they would get to tell," he ranted. I just stared at him. He started pacing, his hand running through his newly cropped hair. He looked so much older that way, but I could still see my best friend underneath. "Anyone else could tell, even Paul, but I just-" He didn't finish his sentence, but slammed his fist down on my bed.

"Jake, you're not making any sense," I said. "And if you do that again, you're going to wake up my dad and Bella."

He rushed towards me, cupping my face in his hands. "I have to go talk to Bella and then I'll be right back, okay?" It sounded like he was begging for my permission. I mean, I wasn't happy that he cared so much about Bella. But all I wanted from Jake was his friendship. I had long since accepted that that's all we would ever be; especially after the incident with Rebecca. So I just nodded.

He looked relieved as he rushed out the door and quietly entered Bella's room. Bella practically squealed with joy. I wanted to go over there and tell her that she needed to quiet down before Dad woke up, but then there was silence. "Jake, please," she begged at her normal octave. I heard Jake's rumbling voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "So you just don't want to see me anymore?" My heart skipped a beat.

"You can blame your reeking bloodsucker for this," he said in a voice that he usually reserved for Sam Uley.

"For what, Jacob? They didn't do anything!"

"You know everything Bella; you just have to think," he said angrily. "And they are to blame for messing up everything that was good in my life, Bella. They did _everything_." I settled myself on my bed, wondering if I would get to find out what they were fighting about. I guess I shouldn't really care. Still, my heart was throbbing painfully in my chest at the _thought_ of them arguing. Maybe Jake was finally getting over his crush. Maybe he could move on to better things. My door opened and shut with just a quiet creak before I felt Jake settle on my bed. "You okay?" he whispered. I nodded. "Annie, I," he stopped and just stared at me for a moment.

I reached up and started scratching his back, hoping to calm him down and get him to explain things. "I need to you figure this out, Ryanne," he begged. There he went with my full name again. I nodded and continued scratching. He leaned back into my hand. "I know you can do this, Rye." I didn't say anything. "When you've figured it out, you'll understand why I can't be around you again."

I stopped.

I knew why he couldn't be around me again. I mean, I barely even liked my sister and I would be livid if someone said the things I had. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I actually _liked _my sister. "Please figure this out, Annie," he begged. He stood then and turned, pulling me up off my bed and into his arms. My feet dangled uselessly by his knees and my arms were locked in a vice around his neck. "I'll always be here, Annie. And if you need me," he said, pulling back and looking at me expectantly.

"I just call your name," I replied. He nodded and smiled a little. "I'll try to figure it out, Jake," I promised. He smiled a little wider and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Annie," he said. I watched him jump out the window and land like he hadn't just fallen fifteen feet. He turned back around and gave me that grin that I loved. At least some things hadn't changed. I watched him bound off into the forest, probably taking the shortcut back to the Rez. I laid down in bed, trying to sleep, but only thinking of what he had said. I already knew.

Well, yeah, I knew a lot of things. I knew that he was afraid of scorpions and slugs. I knew that the smell of fish made him want to gag. I knew that his favorite color was blue because it reminded him of those vacations to Hawaii we planned when we were kids. I knew that he had broken his right wrist twice and his left thumb three times. I had nothing to do with it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I knew that he loved his family and would do anything for them. I knew he hated cats and birds. I knew that he had always secretly been afraid of being bitten by a poisonous snake.

See, I knew all these things, but I didn't know what Jake wanted me to figure out. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that Sam Uley had started a cult_ or_ that he would be stupid enough to ask the chief's son to join. I mean, they called themselves the Protectors of La Push, for goodness' sake. The chimes on my dreamcatcher went nuts, jingling loud enough I thought they would wake up. I quickly grabbed them in my hand to silence them. "Sarah, you'll wake up my dad," I said. God, I was starting to feel insane. I released the metal in my hand and fingered the beads in the object. "Do _you_ know what Jake wants me to figure out?" I asked her. "Because I'm going to lose sleep I already lack trying to figure this out."

Sarah gave no answer, so I sighed and turned back to my bed. "Your son is going to be the death of me," I whispered. The chimes sounded lightly, interrupted by Bella's terrifying shout. "If my sister doesn't beat him to it."


	13. Chapter XII

**Author's Note: I'm glad that everyone is still liking the story. For those who have questions about Jacob and imprinting, they'll all be answered in the next few chapters. Thanks again everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

If my sister's nightmares didn't stop soon, I was going to die from exhaustion. I didn't even think it was possible, but as I stumbled down the stairs three days after my midnight visit from Jake, I was beginning to see how it could happen. I was so tired, I was getting careless. Friday morning, I poured half a pot of my coffee on my hand, having missed my cup, and didn't think anything of it. I'm not sure if I actually felt the burn or if the steam rising clued me in. And if it wasn't the little accidents that killed me, I was just going to kill myself because I couldn't handle this anymore. I wasn't sleeping anymore, at least not more than a wink here or there. If I didn't have a cup of coffee in my hand, I had a Rockstar. I was doing anything and everything to stay awake. And I was failing.

I pulled up to the school, sleep still encasing my eyes and laid my head against the steering wheel. I was going to get in a wreck if I wasn't careful. I leaned back to reach my bag, but was interrupted by my dad's ringtone on my phone.

"Hello?" I said. I was so groggy, I doubt he understood what I was saying.

"Ryanne, are you at school?" he asked. I nodded. "Ryanne?" Right, he can't see when I nod.

"Yeah, Dad; I was just about to go to class," I replied.

"Rye, if you need a day off," he began. I did not need a day off. I was perfectly fine. "I won't mind you taking a day to catch up on your sleep, Ryanne."

"I'm fine Dad. I'll catch up over the summer," I replied. Hopefully he would send Bella to Mom's for a visit and I could have three weeks of uninterrupted sleep. "I have to get to class before I'm late; I'll talk to you later."

Dad said goodbye, but I couldn't tell you exactly what he'd said. I reached behind me and grabbed my bag but before I even recognized what I was doing, I had the satchel laid down and was using it as a pillow. I yawned loudly and curled my knees up towards my chest. Quil would be the only one who would miss me and I could text him later. With that thought, I allowed sleep to cloud my vision and drifted away.

* * *

There was a loud banging that finally brought me out of my dreams. God, I wished they were real. In my dreams, Jake and I were allowed to be friends. In my dreams, Bella, if she was even in them, was a normal sister with a normal boyfriend. In my dreams, my life was not nearly as complicated and sleep deprived as it really was. "Ryanne Lee Swan, open the God damn door." I sat up, startled. Jake hadn't spoken to me in three days; since the night he'd snuck into my room. I reached over and unlocked the driver's door. As soon as it clicked, Jake yanked it open. He glared at me like I had personally wronged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ryanne, don't mess with me right now. Why weren't you in class?" he growled.

"I am tired, Jake," I said simply. "I had been planning on going to class and then I fell asleep. It happens when you sit up all night making sure you sister doesn't wake your dad while pondering the mysterious words of your former best friend." He flinched when I said former. It would be better for the both of us if we just acknowledged it. I sat up, turning around and leaning over the seat until I finally reached the cooler. I pulled out a Rockstar, popping the lid and letting the probably poisonous liquid pour down my throat. "It's brunch, right?" Jake shook his head.

"It's the end of fifth," he replied. Nice, I'd slept through an entire day of school. So much for not skipping. "You know those things will kill you, right?" he asked, pointing at the black can in my hand. Better it than him... or Bella. I just shrugged, sure he didn't want to hear what was running through my head.

Tired me was like a chihuahua on cocaine. It was like my brain was trying to entertain itself in order to keep awake. So while I was trying to think about all the homework that I would need to get from my teachers, I was distracted by the flecks of amber in Jake's eyes and the concern on his face as he watched me down the Rockstar. Then, of course, something flew by the windshield and made me wonder about the temperature. Which then brought me back to the fact that Jake was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. Yep, my mind was beginning to unwind and the threads that held it together were tangling. I set the can on the dash and rubbed my face a little, hoping to make myself wake up.

"Annie, I'm worried about you," he whispered.

"Yeah, join the club," I replied, pushing him out of the car and grabbing my bag. "Unfortunately, we're also insomniacs. So we meet daily at two thirty in the morning. Meetings begin with Bella's screams."

His warm hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked me. God he was so warm. I just wanted to let him hug me and sing to me until I was asleep.

"I'm exhausted, Jake. And you're not helping! Your dad doesn't want us to be friends and when you come looking for me because I fell asleep in the car or you get all worried because you've discovered I'm not sleeping, you are doing the exact _opposite _of what he said. And I have messed up a lot with your dad. The least I can do is listen to him when he says you can't hang out with me." He took a step towards me and I took one back. "You can't just expect things to blow over with your dad, Jake. And if that's what you're waiting for, I can't just wait around for you. It hurts too much."

He stopped coming forward then, his arms quivering violently. He looked at me with longing, concern, fear, and remorse. He ran away from me then. I knew that I should run after him. I knew that I should grab him and throw my arms around him and tell him that I was sorry. But I had apologized so much in the last few days that it just didn't make a difference anymore. I couldn't take back the things that I had done. So as watched him walk away, I sank back into my car seat and prayed that I had made the right decision.

* * *

A week later and Jake hadn't spoken to me. Actually, I hadn't seen him. He wasn't at school, so I had resumed gathering his homework and delivering it to the porch. The rain poured down, as if the entire city was grieving my lost friendship with me. I wasn't as dead as Bella had been when Edward left, but I was definitely not happy. I didn't need Dad worrying about me too, though. So instead of going home and moping around like a certain sister of mine, I dropped off Jake's homework and went and sat at the beach.

The weather was cold and rainy, but it was April. I would sit and watch the waves crash on the shore again and again. At least there was something that was constant around me. Bella was a like the roller coaster from Hell. I never knew if she was in a good mood, a bad mood, a bitchy mood. You get the point. Dad was so weary of her, afraid that if he said something wrong, she would lay down on the ground and die. There were days that I could only dream. I guess Billy's hatred of me was a constant, but it was so new that I didn't know how to react to it. Well, I did. I obeyed what he said and hoped that someday, I would get to be friends with Jake again. You may say I'm a dreamer...

I walked in the front door to find pizza on the table. Well, at least Bella wouldn't be insulting my cooking tonight. Dad sat in front of the couch. I grabbed a paper plate and a beer for Dad and walked over, settling myself beside him. "How was school?" he asked, like he did everyday.

"Good," I replied like always. Dad and I weren't really the ones for social conversation. We cared, but this was just a habit. "How was work?"

Dad grunted. "Another hiker went missing in the woods," he said. "We can't find a trace of him anywhere." Ah, so the wolves strike again. "Some rangers from Olympia are coming down. Them, my office, and some volunteers are going to start hunting for these wolves." I just nodded. I wanted to tell him that the wolves had saved my life. I wanted to explain to him that they were intelligent. I didn't think they were the killing machines that were murdering hikers left and right. If they were looking for an easy meal, they would've chosen the girl who can't run along a steady surface and the sister that would've been dumb enough to try and help. There would've been no need for them to go after Laurent. Besides, the russet one had pushed me out of the clearing. It was clear to me that they didn't want to hurt me.

But Dad didn't know about Laurent or the fact that Bella and I went to that damn meadow looking for her ex-boyfriend. So I just nodded, hoping to look passively interested like I always did. "You seen your sister?" Dad asked.

"Bella's upstairs, sulking about Jake," I said, jerking my chin towards the staircase. Dad just grunted. "Dad, you can't be mad at Jake. Billy's mad at me and taking it out on everyone else. Jake will figure everything out soon enough."

"You always did have a soft spot for that kid," Dad grumbled.

"He's a good kid and you know it. Besides, Billy is your best friend; he wouldn't let Jake do anything stupid," I added. Dad nodded like he was agreeing with me. I saw defeat flash in his eyes and knew that I had won. We watched the remainder of the game in silence, only making noise when something actually happened.

My room was quiet when I finally made my way there. I changed quickly, pulling a shirt of Jake's that I'd stolen over my head and dragging myself to Bella's room. God I was exhausted. Bella was already asleep, tossing and turning like usual. So, no sleep for me tonight, huh? I curled up and closed my eyes, dozing until the screams began.

* * *

It was Friday and while I was anticipating the weekend, I had to first endure an hour long meeting with Mr. Murphy about science next year. See, when you're an over achiever, the teachers contact you about taking advanced placement classes the next year. And Mr. Murphy had to schedule his for a Friday afternoon. I had better things to do than physics. Like sleep, for example. Or die. Still, I walked towards his class, hoping I could tell him that I sucked at science and leave it at that.

"Mr. Murphy," I called as I opened the door. I pulled up a chair in the front of the room. "I'm here for the AP meeting," I said.

"I'll be right with you, Ryanne," he said. He walked in from a side lab room, straightening his tie. "Good to see you again, Ryanne. Are you ready to begin?" I frowned a little at that. Normally teachers did this whole thing in bulk. They explained that it would be difficult and that a lot would be expected of us, but that the rewards were worth it. Yeah, yeah; I'd heard the speech a million times before.

"I'm looking for more than just AP students next year, Ryanne. I'm looking for people to lead a decathlon team next year, so I try to do these individually." La Push High, a decathlon team? Maybe if it was beer and legends we could win. "Why don't you come with me into the side room? We'll talk about some things while I work on my experiment."

I shrugged and followed. "Do you have Jacob Black's homework ready, sir?" Murphy nodded.

"He seems to be falling ill quite often," Murphy remarked. I just nodded. I wasn't talking to Jake so I wasn't really sure how I should respond to the teacher.

The side room had empty counters and cabinets filled with beakers, test tubes, and other scientific things I was liable to make explode. A bare table sat in the middle of the room, no chairs around it. "Now Ryanne, I think you could be a valuable asset to our team next year," he said. "Especially in the science division." Was the man going brain dead or something? I only had an A in his class because I spent countless hours studying for it.

"Honestly, Mr. Murphy, I am terrible at science. When Jake comes back, you should ask him. He's really good at all of this stuff and he really enjoys it," I said. I pulled my bag farther up my shoulder.

"I want people I can depend on, Ryanne. People who rarely miss class and come prepared to make up for it when they do," he said. "Not people who rely on their best friends when they can't get to school."

I glared at him. "Jake's been very sick, Mr. Murphy. He would be here if he could," I said.

"But you're always here," he said, stepping closer to me.

My brain was too tired to recognize what was happening. One moment we were talking about a decathlon team and the next I was pushed against a table. "I know you want to help me, Ryanne," he said, his fingers trailing up my arms.

"Don't touch me," I said, shoving away from him. I hadn't been fighting recently, but I was still running and lifting. I still had strength left in me. I started towards the door, but Murphy stood before me. "Leave me alone. Let me leave before I scream," I threatened.

Murphy stepped towards me, his fingers resting under my chin. I stumbled back, kneed him in the stomach and ran the short distance to the door. The fucker locked it. God, I didn't want to deal with this. "I had heard that you had spirit, but you didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" he asked in his polite tone. I looked into his green eyes with disgust, his blond hair falling out of its delicate coif.

"My father is the police chief," I said. "If you hurt me, I'll just tell him." Who was dumb enough to mess with the police chief's daughter?

"You think you'll get away in time for that?" he laughed.

My heart stopped, my eyes wide with fear. This couldn't be happening to me. He stepped towards me again and my brain kicked into drive. I wouldn't let this happen. I was stronger than this. I wasn't going to fall without a fight. I waited until he was close enough and threw a right hook and left jab. He was still holding his nose when I gripped his shoulders and kneed him in the groin again. He hit the ground with a thud, whispering a string of curses and threats. I searched the room frantically for a key, but could find none. The asshole had it on him.

By the time I'd turned around again, he had struggled back to his feet. "That's enough of that, little one," he chastised. I hurled the cabinet open and grabbed a beaker. "Don't think about it, Ryanne. Your family will only have to pay for those." I chucked it at him, narrowly missing his face. It shattered, shards scattering all over the floor. I grabbed another and another and another and launched them at him. He seemed undeterred. "Eventually you will run out," he pointed out.

His words were enough for me to search for my next plan of attack and for him to rush at me. I could feel the shards that I had created drawing blood from my back. "You wish you had listened now, don't you? Everything could have been so much easier if you had just listened," He said. I panted, watching him with weary eyes as he grabbed a larger piece and held it before his eyes, as if inspecting it.

I had nothing left. I wasn't afraid of him, but I was terrified of what he would do to me. He had pinned my legs together between his knees, so I couldn't kick him. My hands were probably being broken, trapped underneath his knees. I wasn't sure what glass was wiggling its way into the back of my body. I was scared to pull myself up and be shoved back onto the glass. I had nothing left.

"Jake!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Jacob please!" I shrieked. Most people would've screamed for their fathers, for help, for anyone. But I was cognitive enough to realize that my father was probably in the forests that surrounded Forks, hunting the wolves. "Jacob help me!" I begged. Murphy held the glass closer to my arm, the point of it pressing against the veins in the crease of my elbow. "Help me!"

"That's enough of that," he said. "You scream one more time, and I'll cut you."

I could see his eyes enough to see that he didn't want to cut me. "Jake help me please!" I begged. I saw anger flash in Murphy's eyes as he moved the glass to my throat. I swallowed hard, trembling beneath him.

"I said enough. Do not test me, Ryanne; you'll regret it." I shuddered as he leaned in, his breath fanning across my cheeks. _Please, Jake; you promised you would be here,_ I whispered inside my head. Finally I closed my eyes, my body going limp as I accepted my fate.

There was a bang as the door flew off its hinges and Jake stepped inside. "Get off her," he growled menacingly. I knew nothing but relief as he literally picked Murphy up and shoved him against a wall. Sam walked in after him, looking between me and Jake. Jake's arms were quivering intensely as he held Murphy off the ground.

"Jacob, let me take him," Sam said. Jake snarled at him, his eyes still focused on Murphy. "Come on, Jake; Ryanne needs you. She's scared and hurt," he said. Jake snapped his gaze to mine, the darkness fading as he looked at me.

Murphy dropped to the ground, but only for a moment as Sam grabbed him up. "You are going to regret this," Sam whispered. I shuddered in fear.

"Annie," Jake whispered. I could feel wetness pooling in my eyes, but was still to shocked to let it fall. "I'm going to help you up now, okay?" I nodded, but my shaking was so much that I just kept nodding as he approached me slowly. His hands encased my upper arms, the thumbs overlapping slightly as he slowly pulled me to my feet. I could feel warmth slipping down the back of my body as he helped me to my feet, his hand cautiously picking the slivers from my shirt. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" I didn't move. I just wanted him to hold me; to tell that everything was going to be okay. I didn't like his alertness. I felt like any moment, Murphy was going to break away from Sam and come back for me. "Ryanne, I need you to tell me if you are hurting." I just jiggled in his hold. "Ryanne!"

His booming voice brought my eyes up to his. I tried to breathe, to tell him that I wasn't hurt, that I was just frightened. But all that escaped my mouth was a tiny, insignificant squeak. He exchanged his hold on my arms for my torso, pressing me against him. His one hand fanned the middle of my back, his other on the back of my head. He pressed his face into my hair, shuddering with each breath he took. His hands pushed me tighter to him. My back burned, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I felt safe and happy and warm and secure here in his embrace.

"Let's get you to a hospital," he murmured, stooping low to swing an arm beneath my knees. "Then we'll call your dad."


	14. Chapter XIII

**Author's Note: The reviews are, as always, a joy to read. This chapter is a little long, but there was a lot that needed to be covered. Believe it or not, I actually split this up into two chapters.  
kblatz: This chapter is defintely dedicated to you. I hope that this explains everything for you. If it doesn't, the next few will (hopefully).  
As always, thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: _Jacob's Point of View_**

I sat in my room, twirling an old football in my hand and stared at the wall. I was a Spirit Warrior, descendent Taha Aki and the others I'd heard so much about and... I was being controlled by a man in a wheelchair. I couldn't believe I was going to say this, but I missed school. I wanted to go back and be with my friends; not sit around and wait for my temper to explode. My patrol wasn't until that afternoon, but I was so bored I could run a double.

I laid myself on the carpet of my floor, my nose wrinkled in disgust. What had died on my floor? God it smelled like sweat and bad food. I pushed myself off the carpet and moved into the kitchen. There was nothing better to do; might as well cook. The smell of salty sea air and mangos swirled around my nose. I followed the smell to the front door, stopping behind it, out of anyone's line of sight. "Hey Billy; I brought Jake's homework." Annie was here? I thought after everything, she would just stay away. I mean, my dad had let her think that she wasn't welcome anymore.

"Ryanne, you can't be here," Dad said. I knew that this was hurting him, too. "Jake can't hang out with you for a while, Ryanne," he said in that dark voice that he didn't ever use.

I guess there were some perks to being part wolf. My hearing was increased, so much so that I could hear Annie's heart speed up, her breath catch as she fought for control of her emotions. I could something salty that was not related to her scent and wanted to look out the window at her. She couldn't be crying, could she? She swallowed hard and said, "I know you don't want Jake to fall behind in school, Billy. I'll just pick up his homework and drop it off. I won't talk to him or anything," she added in a rush. "I promise." But I wanted her to talk to me. This was so unfair. I was losing my best friend and she thought that it was all her fault. It wasn't her fault. I was the _leeches_' fault. If they hadn't come around, I would still have my best friend. "Or you can ask Quil; whichever is easier." Yeah, Dad should ask Quil. Annie shouldn't have to go through this everyday. It's not fair to her. "Um—here's the truck keys back. I had been planning on giving them to Jake today."

Dad couldn't take the truck from her. How would she get back to Forks? The stubborn girl would probably walk, but that wasn't fair to her either. I heard her heart flutter a little as my dad made some movement.

"Keep them; Jake has no use for the truck for a few months and I can't use it. I'll tell your dad when I need it back." Good; that gave her a way to get to school and back. There was the draw back that she _hated_ driving, but I could always phase and watch her from the forest-line, make sure she got there safely.

"I"m really sorry, Billy," she whispered. I heard quick footsteps on the wood and down the stairs. She rushed through the grass and into the car, the engine roaring to life. And just like that, she was gone.

I backed away from the door as I heard my dad's wheelchair behind it. He thrust the packet of work at me with a grunt. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"I am letting your best friend, the girl I think of as my daughter, believe that I hate her, Jacob," my dad said. "I have already lost Rebecca and Rachel won't come around here. Now, I get to watch Ryanne hate me because she finally stood up for herself." I looked at him with fear. My dad never seemed this torn up about things. Not even my mom's death. At least, not in front of me or the girls. "Ryanne was right when she told Rebecca that she was disappointing your mother. Rebecca refuses to come back until I apologize for siding with her. But Ryanne doesn't know that and she just keep apologizing."

"If I tell her, then we can explain to her that we don't hate her," I tried. It was futile; I knew it. But I just wanted my best friend back.

"Jake, you can't control your temper. What if something were to happen to her? Do you want her to be hurt just because you can't keep yourself from phasing," he said. I snarled under my breath. "You have to think of her first, Jacob. She's always done that for you."

* * *

For two weeks, I listened to Annie shuffle up the porch steps. True to her word, she never talked to me, never knocked on the door, never tried to slip me a note. I just wanted my life back to normal. As soon as the truck was out of earshot, I phased and ran to Sam and Emily's house. "Sam, I have to tell them," I begged. Emily sat, cuddled in Sam's lap, watching some movie but it didn't look like either of them was paying attention to it.

"Damn it, Jacob; I told you no," he said, lifting Emily out of his lap. Em took her leave, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Please Sam; she's my best friend. And Bella already knows about the leeches. Bella can handle weird and Annie—I just need her back Sam," I pleaded. I was turning into such a puppy. I had been begging for two weeks now to be allowed to tell them. I had started running by their house at night, finding Annie in Bella's room to ward off the nightmares. Annie looked like she was losing sleep again. I could fix all of this. "I can help them if you'll just let me tell."

"Jacob," he said in a tone that had my heart clenching. "You are not allowed to talk to the Swan sisters at all." I felt like a hand was wrapped around my heart, squeezing and twisting in the most painful way. It took a few moments for me to be able to breathe normally again. I stood up tall and glared at Sam. "I'm sorry Jacob; you left me no choice."

I left the house then, my clothing shredding as I phased and sprinted to their house. How could Sam do that to me? I had to tell Bella. I had to help her. And Annie; she was my best friend. She was my person. I could live with not telling her anything about the shifters and legends, but to not speak with her…

I found Annie much like I did every night, curled up in the rocking chair in Bella's room, her back to the window, reading something. I would guess that it was probably something for school. She'd been doing a lot better with her math and science last time we spoke. _Hey man, you can't really blame Sam._

Go away Embry.

_Come on, dude. Sam's just trying to help._

How is this helping me? I can't talk to my best friend. Just go fuck a leech, Embry.

_We all know that you love Ryanne, okay. We get it; don't you think Paul would like to tell his sister? Don't you think I'd like to tell my mom? Jared can't even hang around that chick he likes because of this. All of us have something that we have to give up in order to protect the tribe and Forks. That's what you're doing, Jake. You're protecting her. Think about it; when was the last time Paul got angry and phased._

Yesterday.

_Right; you want Ryanne around that? She'd be ripped to shreds. She doesn't know when to back down._

I laughed; Embry was right. Annie didn't know how to pick her battles. She just fought them all. Somedays it seemed like she would rather lose than let it slide by. _This is what's best for her, Jake. We both know it._

I looked up at the window again before looking to the forest. Race you home? Embry took off, but he would never beat me. I pushed myself, the trees rushing by me in a grey blur until at last we were back at the Rez. I looked towards Sam and Emily's place. I should probably go apologize.

_I mean, you're normally a jackass so no one would think anything of it if you didn't._

Shut up, Embry.

Emily was sitting on the couch watching one of those Desperate Housewives of Whatever shows. I sank down beside her, thankful for the shorts I'd grabbed off the porch. "Is Sam around?" I asked. She nodded towards the kitchen, but as I stood, she grabbed my arm lightly.

"I know that you love this girl, Jake." Did I love Bella? I mean, maybe. She was so different from any girl that I'd met before. "I know that she's your best friend and you want to tell her," Emily continued. Oh, she was talking about Annie. "But you have to think about what best for her. Do you really want her mixed up in a world of wolves and vampires?" I thought about that for a moment. No; I didn't want Annie stuck in this world. It was bad enough that Bella was in love with a bloodsucker. I didn't want Annie involved.

"Thanks, Em," I said, kissing her cheek and making my way to the kitchen. Sam sat on the counter, taking a long draw from his beer. "I'm sorry." Sam just snorted. "No, really I am. I know you don't like using your Alpha stuff on us and I'm sorry that I made you do it. I know I was being selfish, but I just want my old life back."

Sam pushed himself off the counter and stood before me. "You can't have a life that is anything like your old one, Jacob. It's how this works. We do what we can for the good of the people around us. You're right; you were selfish. But what else could I expect from the chief's son?" he teased, punching my arm. "You'll get used to it," he added.

I patrolled all night, falling into my bed somewhere around nine in the morning. I guess I was lucky that my father knew about all of this. Embry was constantly running the late afternoon shift so that he could make it home before his mom noticed that he was gone, but he wasn't getting his homework done. Paul's dad didn't really care and Jared didn't tell anyone; he just did as he pleased. Still, it couldn't be easy for them when their parents finally did decide to yell and they couldn't tell them anything. I rolled over, lying diagonally across the bed in the hopes that I would somehow fit.

I had only been asleep for a few hours when a howl pierced the air. I pushed myself out of bed, sprinting out the front door and into the tree line before phasing. When I wasn't fighting the phase, it didn't hurt. In fact, what I had once deemed completely unnatural felt like second nature now. What's going on?

_Leech, _Paul's voice growled in my head.

_Headed away from the old Cullen place,_ Jared added so that I knew where I was going.

_He's changed course, _Sam called out. _Follow the trail. _

Sam took the front, being Alpha. I followed on the left, Jared on the right, Paul behind us. I had to force myself forward as I cam across the faint smell of strawberries. _Forget about it, Jake, _Sam said, _We need to find this thing._

Jared, Embry, take over. Sam, that's Bella. I'll just run to check on her.

_Jacob—_

Sam our job is to protect humans. We can't have her near this thing. Sam growled and I knew that I had one. I pulled away, Jared taking my place and Paul taking his. I followed their scent, noticing that I was running parallel to the pack.

"And this little thing," a disgusting voice sang. I followed the smell of sticky sweetness until I ended up besides Sam and the rest of the guys in a clearing. "She would be nothing but fun for Victoria."

Bella was a few feet behind someone, her hand wrapped tight around the other girl's wrist. The other girl's dark ringlets curled down to her waist. "But with me," the leech continued, "it will all be over. I'll do it quickly. You won't even feel the pain. I'll start with you."

The girl nearest the vampire trembled, sending waves of her scent our way. _Ryanne?_ Embry's voice questioned. As I smelled the salty sea air and mangos, it all clicked. I growled, louder than any sound I had ever made before.

The bloodsucker's red eyes snapped up. He shoved Annie to the ground, muttering, "It can't be." We moved to cover Bella, who released Annie when she saw us. Jared stood in front of her, me behind her.

_Oh yes it can, leech,_ Paul's voice hissed.

_Paul, back down. Jared takes the lead this time, _Sam commanded.

_Loser,_ Paul barked.

_Jealous?_

_Enough; Jared go!_ Jared lunged and Bella squealed. Sam jerked his head at Paul, who leapt after Jared. The leech began running, but he would never be fast enough to get away from us. Sam stepped forward quietly, grabbing Annie's shirt in his mouth and pulling her back towards Bella. What were they even doing here?

Annie stared at Sam, her eyes hold not fear, but gratitude. Sam was confused, I could feel it. _Get them out of here and then follow us,_ Sam demanded. I nodded my head and looked over at Annie. She was staring after Sam and the rest of the pack, her eyes wide and fearful. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Bella. That's when my world stopped.

How had I never seen her like this before? She was so scared, her lower lip quivering as she stared at me, but she was beyond beautiful. She had never been a small girl and I don't think she ever wanted to be. She was taller than most with well toned arms and legs and a flat stomach. Even in my world void of color, I could see the richness in her hair and the warmth in her skin. I could smell her, mangos and sea air, but it was tangled with the smell of bloodsucker. That leech had been so close, his mouth had been on her neck. A snarl tore from my throat. He could've hurt her. I should rip him limb from limb. He laid his hands on my Annie. I began walking towards her with the intention of checking her for any injuries, but she back away. I was just trying to check on her! I'm her best friend for Christ's sake.

_She doesn't know who you are, Jacob. Get her out of here and come help,_ Sam said. I growled, knowing that I had now scared her.

There was no way she was going to let me come at her, so I sprinted behind her, my head nudging her back until she was within Bella's reach. She turned back and stared at me, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. "Let's get out of here," Bella said, puling her out of the clearing. I heard them start running and finally turned around to start after the pack.

I was going to rip that leech apart.

* * *

"Sam, I imprinted on her. You saw it! I can tell her now, right?" I begged that night as I sat across from Sam at the dinner table. Since Annie had left, Dad and I had taken to eating with the pack at Sam and Emily's. Emily was a great cook, but I missed Annie's cooking. Emily's stuff looked so nice, neatly presented on your plate. Annie just threw your food on the plate and told you to eat up. Who cared what it looked like? It tasted fucking delicious.

"No," Sam replied simply. Dad choked on the carrot he'd been eating.

"Come on, Sam. If it was anyone else, you'd let them tell," I retorted. It was true. If any of the other guys imprinted, Sam would let them tell right away.

"No, I wouldn't Jacob." Yes he would. He was just holding a grudge because I'd been so stubborn about telling Ryanne in the first place. This was all some Alpha ego trip to show that he still had the power. "You and I can talk about this later," he ground out with a not so subtle look towards Emily. What did she have to do with all this? Whatever.

I ate in silence until Sam stood up and nodded towards the door. "You cannot tell her about the imprint Jacob. You may speak to her, but nothing about wolves or vamps," Sam said, staring out at the forest from his front porch.

"Sam, she's my imprint. Even if I don't love her like you love Emily, she is bound to me. She deserves to know," I countered. I just wanted my best friend back.

"And someday, she will, Jake. But you can't even control yourself yet. Did you see yourself at dinner tonight? I thought you were going to phase right there. Ryanne will know the truth, but," he paused then and took a deep breath. "I can't let what happened to Emily happen to anyone else. I was young and stupid. I wish that there had been someone to keep me away from her back then. I can't let it happen. You guys don't know what it feels like to hurt them. You think it's bad that you couldn't protect her from that leech?" I flinched, a pang in my heart. "Imagine what it would feel like if you had tied her to a tree and cut her so the leech came after her and she couldn't get away. That's what I feel everyday."

I had seen the accident once through Sam's eyes, but as soon as he realized he was thinking about it, he stopped. "Emily forgave me, Jacob; and for that, I will forever be thankful. But I can't let it happen to one of my pack or to another person." He stood up tall. "You will not tell Ryanne about the pack or the vampires until I release you from this order," he said. I felt that hand reaching in my heart and squeezing, threatening to kill me if I didn't submit. So I did.

Sam was right; I didn't want to see Annie hurt. Sam clapped me on the shoulder. "You better get your dad home before the rain starts," he said, looking up at the sky. I could smell the humidity and knew he was right. About everything.

* * *

Four days later, I was nervously bouncing my leg in English. Why wasn't she here? Annie was always here on time. Sam had finally agreed to let me go back to school _if_ I stopped following Annie around when I was supposed to be on patrol. I agreed, of course. Now that I could speak to her, we could be friends again. But only if she got here first! What if something happened on the road? Annie hated driving and the roads were slick and there was a fog this morning.

Just as my thoughts were about to run away with themselves, Ryanne came sprinting in the door, her bag swining behind her. There was coffee splattered across her thighs and dripping down the side of her travel cup. But she was here and she was safe. I would focus on that. I wondered how I had never noticed how beautiful she was before. I mean, I knew Annie was beautiful and that she could tempt anyone without even trying. But now, looking at her in human form for the first time since I'd phased, I noticed the little freckles that dotted her nose and the way her lower lip pouted more than her upper. Her eyelashes were so dark and long that they fanned her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

Stop that! I am just her friend. I want to be with Bella. Bella is the girl for me. The spirits only chose Annie because they knew that she was my best friend. She still hadn't noticed that I was sitting there. She was frantically pulling things from her bag before taking a swig of what smelled like black coffee. Then she turned to me. I had never noticed the little sparks of green in her blue eyes before. Stop! Just her friend! "You're back," she whispered. I set my mouth in a hard line. Sam was right; she didn't need to know about anything. "Did you, uh-Did you get all the homework I've been bringing over?" I just nodded.

She turned her attention back to the front of the class. I watched her closely, waiting for Karen Whatshername or Lori Candle to make an appearance. Instead, Annie was focused on class, her eyelids drooping as she fought against her fatigue. I knew Bella's nightmares were back, but surely Annie was getting enough sleep. The thoughts twirling around in my head made me more than a little angry, but I managed to sneak a look at her everytime I thought I was losing control.

She sprinted from the class when the bell finally rang and pretended not to see me when I arrived at the chemistry classroom. Annie was good at all her classes, but I had heard horror stories from her, and others, about her chemistry experiments. And suddenly the thought of her alone in a class with flamable and combustable chemicals churned my stomach. So I did the natural thing and transfered in as class T.A. I had study hall second period anyway. I sat inconspicuously in the back corner, never tearing my gaze from her.

She ran from me at the end of that class too. I had to remember that my father had told her to leave me alone and that she believed we were all mad at her. She was only trying to do what she said she would. She walked into the cafeteria, arm and arm with Quil and I growled. "Knock it off Jake," Embry said. "We both know Quil won't try anything. He doesn't like her that way."

"What if he does?" I snapped.

Embry just cocked his eyebrow at me. "Get real, dude; it's Quil. We've all left them, remember? You were pissed at me when you first phased. Quil's just mad at all of us and the only person he has left is Ryanne."

Quil looked over his shoulder at us and I wished that I could invite him to come sit with us. But Sam had been clear when he talked about school. No outsiders. I smiled at Annie when I saw her look my way, but she didn't return it. I sighed and just sat there, watching her. There were five minutes left of break when she finally stood up.

I followed her out to the car, watching her wiggle to reach something. "Can I talk to you?" I asked when she was standing upright again. She jumped and I frowned. I hadn't meant to scare her. Her eyes met mine and I reminded myself why I was there. I wanted to make amends. "Please?" She shook her head. She said no. She told me that I couldn't talk to her. What was going on here? "Annie, please I just," I stopped, trying to figure out what I wanted to say to her.

"Jake, your dad wouldn't like this," she murmured. "He hates me." She said it so quietly, I knew that she didn't mean for me to hear it. Still, the words crushed me, like any alpha command multiplied by a thousand. I stepped forward, wanting to pull her in my arms. "You should go, Jake. Your dad made it clear that I wasn't supposed to talk to you." No, I wasn't going anywhere until I had her in my arms.

"Please Annie, I just need a hug." I had always been able to hug her and hold her and cuddle with her. I knew she thought my dad hated her, but I was still her best friend. But she denied me again. "I just need to touch you." Just touching her would soothe the irritation.

"Jake, your dad said I'm not allowed to talk to you," she breathed. I didn't care what Dad had told her. Dad was just trying to protect her. "Just tell him and Rebecca that I'm sorry. I have to go." No; please don't leave. She looked like she was about to cry and I couldn't just let her walk away.

So I pulled her against my chest. She didn't even enough time to blink. I pulled her so tight, her elbows qwew poking my ribs, but I didn't care. She was here, with me. She was safe and warm and alive. This was all I wanted. I just wanted her to stay here. I let my heat seep through her shirt, pulling her hips toward me with a gentle press on the small of her back. I smoothed her hair, relishing in the feel of the ringlets beneath my callouses. "I can't hang out with you, Annie. I'm really sorry." An apology was the best that I had to offer. She would probably assume I was siding with my family. I pressed my face into her hair, inhaling mango and sea air. I felt her cheek rub against my breast bone as if she was accepting that I couldn't be her friend anymore. "Please don't hate me, Annie. I'm so sorry," I whispered. She nodded again. I just wanted to hear her speak. To tell me that she didn't hate me; that she would always be my friend. "If you ever need me, Annie, I promise I'll stil lbe there. Okay? You just call my name and I promise you, I will be there." She nodded again and I knew I had to let her go. If I didn't do it now, I never would. I pushed her away, feeling the familiar pain in my heart that was only eased when I pressed my lips to her forehead.

I ran for the trees, hoping a run would clear my head. I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted her to know everything, but I wanted to keep her safe. I needed to keep her safe. And this time, I couldn't have my cake and eat it too.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I honestly felt like Sam would have reacted this way if this were how to story was written. Oh and I'm just putting this out there now: I have followed the book for the last little while (with the exception of the last chapter) but there are going to be parts where I'm changing the scene entirely or using what was adapted for the movie. Just FYI.**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Author's Note: You greedy monkeys! I think everyone is getting a little bit too accustomed to my frequent updates. Maybe I should just hold off. (Totally kidding; don't hate me. My sense of humor sucks and I enjoy updating about as much as you all enjoy reading) Here's the next chapter and then we're back to the book plot. Don't forget that I will definitely be changing certain scenes and using stuff from the movie because I think it will flow better with what I'm doing.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: ****_Jacob's Point of_**** View**

I ran circles around the high school, followed Annie all the way back to Forks and finally ran home again. I joined the rest of the pack at my place. "Where'd you disappear to today?" Paul sneered. Of everyone in the pack, Paul was the one I got along with the least. He had a reputation for being a man-whore, but I had always made an effort not to believe that. People say what they want to say. Now I had patrolled enough with him to know that it was true. Still, he was my brother and I was going to make this work.

"I talk to Ryanne," I said simply. Everyone stared at my like I'd calmly stated that I jumped off a bridge. "What? Sam said I could talk to her. I just can't tell her about the legends." Everyone still looked dumbfounded. "Look, I just talked to her and then I couldn't handle it, so I left."

Jared came up and slapped my on the bare shoulder. "Whatever, dude. Between you and Sam, I never want to imprint," he said. We walked down to the beach, football in hand. We may be Spirit Warriors that shared our souls with wolves, but we were still teenagers. Some two hand touch quickly turned into full on tackle. We were laughing and shaking the sand out of our hair as we walked back to the house. I couldn't speak for the rest of the guys, but I personally felt normal for the first time in almost a month. I had gotten to hug my best friend and play football with my friends, just like any other kid on the Rez. It felt great.

Good feeling gone. The orange truck in front of my house was like a bulldozer, knocking away any and all sense of normalcy I had. "What are you doing here, Bella?" I asked. She jumped and turned around.

"So it's true? You're with Sam and his cult now? I thought you hated them!" she shouted at me. "Quil said that you were with them; I didn't want to believe him," she said. It hurt that she was so disgusted with Sam and the pack, but I guess I had no one to blame but myself. I had been so afraid of what they could want from me that I hadn't thought about what they could be doing for the tribe.

"Sam's helping us all get through some stuff right now Bella. I think you should leave." I didn't want her to leave, but it was better for everyone if she just got out of our hair now, before Paul exploded. I mean, it was more likely to be Paul than anyone else. Or me, depending on what Bella said.

"What did my sister say that could have made you hate me so much? Ryanne doesn't know anything about me, Jake. Whatever she said, it's probably a lie," Bella rushed. What was she talking about? Annie hadn't said anything to me. At all. And if she did talk to me, I doubted it would be about Bella. She would probably just apologize more.

I took a step towards Bella and fought the urge to growl. "You need to leave. Now," I managed between clenched teeth. Bella got back in her truck, but I didn't look away until she was down the street and out of eyesight.

"Chill dude," Embry said. "You should go for a run. Burn some steam," he suggested. I nodded. I needed that. I needed the release. I loved Bella Swan, I knew I did. She was everything I could ever want in a girlfriend. She was kind, selfless, beautiful, and smart. She was great. The imprint was wrong. The spirits had chosen the person that made me complete, which _was_ Annie, but she would only ever be my friend. She's like my little sister. A beautiful little sister, but a sister nonetheless.

Thinking of Annie made my heart ache a little. I stripped and phased, heading for the Swan family residence in the hopes of getting a chance to talk to her. "So just get out of my room and leave Jake alone, okay?" Annie all but screamed. I heard the echoing of a door slamming and Annie's shakey breaths. Her heart beat eratically in her chest, the arythmia worrying me.

I waited until I heard her breathing even out to phase back, swiftly pulling on my shorts and climbing up the sturdy tree beside her window. She was curled in a tight ball against the door, shivering as the cold April air blew through the open window. Carefully, I leaned over until I had a hold of screened shutters and pulled them closed. As I phased back, I wished I could've done more. But there was no way someone could've gotten into her room to cover her and I had to make it believable. A howl sounded, interrupting my thoughts.

_I've got a live one__, _Jared sang as I dashed to where he was. A leech sat in a tree, on one of the highest branches, laughing at us as we jumped from the bottom. I was close, having almost caught her bare foot in my jaw. Finally she took off and though we chased, we didn't get her. _Next time, _Jared sighed. I just grunted, Annie flashing through my brain. What if that leech had gotten to her? What if I wasn't there in time? _Seriously Jake, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to her. You're over there constantly and you go to school with her. _

Yeah, but I still worry. She can fight off any man, but these things are _not_ human.

Jared just grunted in agreement. If I could just tell her, she would understand that I needed her to stay down at the Rez more. It could be like old times where she just crashed at my place or where she went home late at night. I could keep her safe if she was on the Rez.

_Yeah, if she doesn't piss you off. You'd phase instantly,_ Jared laughed. The thought made my heart throb. As I struggled to catch my breath, Jared thought, _Sorry man. I didn't mean it like that. _I just nodded. _See, this is why I don't want to imprint. You and Sam are **whipped**. _I couldn't argue with the kid.

Just shut up and run. Tell Sam I'll be running around Ryanne's tonight and that I'll see him tomorrow morning for patrol.

_Whatever dude, just get some shut eye. You can't do kill the undead if you're one of them,_ Jared replied.

* * *

"Annie," I called, tossing a pebble. My first few attempts bounced off the screen, but I had finally figured out how to throw them hard enough to make them tap on the glass. I heard a stirring in her room. I lobbed another little rock. "Annie." She moved the curtain and stared at me. "Let me in, Annie," I said. She blinked hard. It was one in the morning. I probably could've waited... No, I couldn't. I needed her to figure this out.

"We have a front door," she said, leaning against the window sill. God I felt stupid. Here I was, standing outside her window with a fistful of pebbles in my hand, begging her to let me in. Definitely stupid.

"I can't exactly knock at one in the morning," I replied. She looked over her shoulder, but I didn't know what for. I heard her stomach growl, but she didn't move. "Please let me in. I just want to talk to you." Because that's why a boy sneaks over to a girl's house in the middle of the night. Right. Her dad would kill me if he found out.

"Jake, I don't want to piss off your dad any more than I already have," she muttered. My dad was not the problem parent in this equation. I would tell him I was here and he would be completely fine with it. Her dad on the other hand.

"I'll tell him that I'm here," I promsied. She looked unsatisfied. "I'll tell him it was my idea." She still didn't look convinced. "Please, Ryanne."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," she muttered. If I wasn't part wolf, I probably wouldn't have heard it. Full name, works every time. I smiled with victory as she pulled away from the window. "Let me grab some shoes and a sweater and I'll be right there," she sighed.

Was she insane? It was freezing out here. Way to cold for her. "It's too cold out here," I said. "Just move aside and I'll come up." She opened her mouth, but I was already sprinting towards the house and twisting myself to fit through the small opening. She said something while I was in the air, but I honestly didn't quite catch it.

"What are you, part cat?" she teased as I stood from my crouch. Cat? No! I hated cats before the change and I _definitely _hated them now. "I know; I know, you hate cats." I chuckled a little, feeling happier than I had in weeks. I wrapped my arms around her, trying not to laugh at the startled little squeak she made. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" she whispered into my chest. "You still feel like you have a fever." Great, now I couldn't even hug her without remembering that I could hurt her at any moment. I gave a harsh chuckle, silently cursing whatever god ruled my life and pushed her away. I couldn't get too close to her phsyically. I had to remember that. "Jake, your dad will kill me if he finds out about this." I wanted to shout at her. I wanted to explain to her that no one was mad at her. But I couldn't.

If I explained how Dad felt about her incident with Rebecca, I wouldn't have a valid excuse to avoid her. At least, not one that she would buy and not one that I could explain. I sighed. "He's only trying to protect his family," she said in her quiet little voice. She felt so bad about this and just a few legends would fix _everything_! I felt my temper start to rise, the anger in my stomach boiling and steaming for release. "Hey." I felt a hand resting on my arm as she stepped in front of me. I stopped trembling. She was too close. I wouldn't let it happen. "Your dad is only doing what he thinks is best." And so was Sam. I could see it now, why he wasn't allowing me to tell her. I had already almost lost it when she was too close. Sam was right.

"I wish I could tell you," I began, but my heart began to squeeze, my breath coming in gasps. I wasn't even going to tell her! I shouted in my head and screamed for release, but whatever spirit allowed Sam to control me was definitely reminding me that I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her anything. "Especially since you already know," I panted.

"Jake, you can tell me anything," she whispered. I remembered when I'd asked her what a bra was for and why girls had to wear them. It was one of our many interesting conversations, but Annie had never shied away from them.

"I can't. Sam ordered me not to." I saw hurt flash across her face and it only made my blood bubble again. "Which is stupid because he got to tell Emily and if it was any of them, they would get to tell," I seethed. It wasn't true; I knew it wasn't. Sam had made it perfectly clear as to why I couldn't tell her. He probably would've let the other guys tell their imprints, but that was only because most everyone else had better control. "Anyone else could tell, even Paul, but I just-" I couldn't finish. Sam wouldn't let Paul tell unless Paul was under control and to blame Sam for _my_ problem was just wrong. Frustrated, I slammed a fist in her mattress, surprised with the metal frame shuddered.

"Jake, you're not making any sense." She checked nervously over her shoulder. "And if you do that again, going to wake up my dad and Bella."

Bella. I could tell Bella. Well, technically, I couldn't because Sam had ordered all of us to keep it a secret. But Bella knew about the bloodsuckers because I'd told her the legends. She would figure it out because she already had supernatural shit in mind. I could tell her and she could tell Annie. I rushed forward, hope piling in my chest. "I have to go talk to Bella and then I'll be right back, okay?" She looked puzzled, like I didn't need to ask her. But if she wanted me to stay here, then I would. I would stay with her and try to get her to remember. Luckily, she nodded and I dashed into Bella's room. "Bella," I hissed as I opened the doorway.

Her eyes flew open and a look of panic crossed her face. "Edward?" she begged. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be falling for someone who was hopelessly devoted to someone who was even _alive _anymore. His heart had stopped beating about a hundred years ago. "Jake, you came back," she said, jumping out of bed.

"I came to tell you that I can only be your friend, Bella," I said, all thoughts of the legends gone. "But I can't hang around you for a while."

"Jake, please," she begged, forgetting to be quiet. I hushed her.

"No Bella; I can't. You love someone that isn't even alive and he _left _you. He left you and you still choose him."

"So you just don't want to see me anymore?" she asked as I walked towards her door. My heart felt like it was being ripped in half or torn out of my chest. I gave her everything I had and she still couldn't love me.

"You can blame your reeking bloodsucker for this," I cursed.

"For what, Jacob? They didn't do anything!" she all but shouted in my face. I wheeled around and glared at her.

"You know everything Bella; you just have to think," I spat. "And they are to blame for messing up everything that was good in my life, Bella. They did _everything,_" I said with my hand on the knob. Bella sank back on her bed and turned away from. I rushed back to Annie's room, surprised to find her sitting on her bed, staring at her dreamcatcher with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You okay?" She simply nodded. "Annie, I-" She turned her face to me and I couldn't find the words to speak anymore. She was so hopeful and innocent and I was going to ruin it all by bringing her into all this. She puts evreyone else before herself and I couldn't do the same for her.

I watched her arm reach across to begin scratching my back and sighed. She always knew how to make me feel better. The tense muscles in my back began loosening as her long nails began to dig into my flesh. "I need you to figure this out, Ryanne," I said, hoping she would understand how serious I was. I pushed back, hoping she would scratch harder and leaned my head back, her nails barely grazing my scalp. "I know you can do this, Rye." She just contined. "When you've figured it out, you'll understand why I can't be around you."

She pulled her hand away suddenly, confused flashing across her face. She still believed that Dad hated her and that _that _was the reason we weren't hanging out. But I knew that she could do this; I knew that she would figure it out. And then, hopefully, she would understand everything a little bit differently. I looked over at her, wishing I could just tell her so that I could keep her safe. "Please figure this out, Annie." She just nodded as I stood and pulled her off the ground and into my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, probably afraid I'd drop her. I'd never let her fall. "I'll always be here, Annie. And if you ever need," I began, setting her on the ground and pulling back to look at her. I needed to know that she'd heard me. I need to know that she understood that no matter what anyone said, I'd always be there to protect her.

"I just call your name." My lips twitched at her words. Good; she'd understood. "I'll try to figure it out, Jake," she vowed. I smiled a little more because I knew she would. I knew she would do this for me.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead like I had the day before and whispered, "Goodnight, Annie." I jumped at the window, turning back to enjoy the shocked look on her face before sprinting to the forest to change. I had to get home before I lost any possible sleep for the night.

* * *

Where was she? Annie Swan did not skip classes unless she was dying. She wasn't dying, was she? I sat through English, staring at her seat like she would just magically appear. And she didn't. I walked into her chemistry classroom holding onto the faint hope that she had woken up late and not made it to first, but was going to be sitting here for second. As I sat in the the class, helping some bimbo wit her chemistry lab, all I could do was pray that she was okay. "Mr. Black," Mr. Murphy called from the front of the room as I was getting ready to walk out. "Have you seen Ryanne Swan today?" I shook my head. "Well, if she needs any makeup work, tell her to come by my room at any time."

Jared and Paul kept me busy during brunch, talking about some leech that kept jumping over the Canadian border. I just wanted to figure out where she was. "Have you seen Quil?" Embry asked. I shook my head. "He's getting tall and hot. I think he's getting close to phasing." Great; the one person that Annie hung out with was going to leave her too. "Dude, quit worrying about your imprint."

Where was Sam when I actually needed him? He was the only one who actually understood what it felt like when you were thinking about your imprint. "The day one of you imprint," I said as fourth hour ended, "don't expect any sympathy from me." All three of them laughed at me as I bolted from the room. I booked it toward the forest line that was just beyond the parking lot when I caught Dad's black truck sitting in the lot. She was here?

Annie was curled in a ball, her head resting at an awkward angle atop her satchel. "Annie, open the door," I said. She didn't even open her eyes. "Annie," I tried again. If it wasn't for the fact that I could hear her heartbeat, I would think she was dead. Finally, I banged my fist against the window. "Ryanne Lee Swan, open the God damn door," I demanded. She jumped upright, obviously startled, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird against her ribcage. She reached over and unlocked the door before laying back down. I pried the door open and stared down at her. If she was this tired, why didn't she just stay home? "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What are _you_ doing?" she said, folding her arms in defiance. I took a deep breath.

"Ryanne, don't mess with me right now. Why weren't you in class?" I growled.

"I am tired, Jake. I had been planning on going to class and I fell asleep. It happens when you sit up all night making sure you sister doesn't wake your dad while pondering the mysterious words of your former best friend," she retorted. Former? No, we weren't former anything. I opened my mouth to tell her that I was still her best friend when she turned around and began digging around in the backseat. I heard ice moving and a few cans clinking before she returned, a black can in her hand. A Rockstar? Really? I couldn't even pronounce half the things that were in that. She swallowed hard and wiped her face. "It's brunch, right?"

"It's the end of fifth," I said, trying to keep the shock and concern out of my voice. Was she really that tired? I mean, she looked like shit, worse than she had ever looked before, but she couldn't be _that_ tired. "You know those things will kill you, right?" I said. She just shrugged and drank the entire can down. This was getting bad. Last time she had been this tired, I had taken her back to my place and made her sleep. But I couldn't do that this time. Dark circles and bags sat underneath her eyes. Her lips that were usually turned up in a smile were flipped in an exhausted frown. She yawned and put the poison on the dashboard, rubbing her face a little harder.

"Annie, I'm worried about you," I said.

"Yeah, join the club," she whispered. "Unfortunately, we're also insomniacs. So we meet daily at two thirty in the mornings. Meetings begin with Bella's screams." Bella's nightmares? Those were what was keeping her up all night? Couldn't Charlie take a few nights a week and give her a break or something? She shoved me out of her way and started towards the school.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her. She was exhausted and she seriously going to go and ask for her assignments?

"I'm exhausted, Jake. And you're not helping!" She screamed at me. My throat constricted. "Your dad doesn't want us to be friends and when you come looking for me because I fell asleep in the car or you get all worried because you've discovered I'm not sleeping, you are doing the exact _opposite _of what he said. And I have messed up a lot with your dad. The least I can do is listen to him when he says you can't hang out with me." I took a step towards her, intending to take her back to my house where she could sleep uninterrupted. But she backed away from me. "You can't just expect things to blow over with your dad, Jake. And if that's what you're waiting for, I can't just wait around for you. It hurts too much."

I was hurting her? I stopped moving as my heart stopped beating. I was her imprint; I was supposed to protect her and keep her safe and I was hurting her. I felt my stomach churn as flames licked at my heart. I was so close to phasing I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I was hurting her. Once in the safety of the forest, I phased and howled, long and heartfelt. I was hurting her.

* * *

I had stopped going to school, afraid that I would see her. But I wasn't just leaving her unguarded. I followed her when she wasn't in school, which sounded bad, I know. But I had to be certain that she was alright. Friday finally came. I watched from the tree line as sixth hour ended, but Annie still made no move to leave school. _Jake, she has a meeting with Mr. Murphy about AP classes next year,_ Embry said in my head. _She and Quil were talking about it._

I didn't get a slip for any of that.

_You also haven't been in class for a week_.

Besides the point, Embry. Embry snorted.

_Dude, get going. Sam wants you on patrol in an hour. Go catch some z's. _

I looked towards the school again and listened carefully. I couldn't hear Annie. What if-

_Jake she will be fine. I'm on patrol. Just go get some sleep!_

I finally nodded and took off towards home, thankful that it was only a ten minute run away. I phased back and ran into the house, barely greeting Dad before I crashed. "Jake!" I jumped awake.

"Dad, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Jake," he called back. Someone had screamed my name.

"Jacob please!" I sprinted out of the house, phasing the second that I had cleared the porch. No one was on patrol? I howled, trying to alert them that something was wrong. I was either hearing things, which was a problem, or someone was calling for me. "Jacob help me!" In my wolf form, I could hear it better. It was no longer a passing breeze. It was my Annie. I raced towards the school, her car still sitting in the lot. "Help me!" she shouted.

_Jake phase back! _Sam shouted at me. "That's enough of that," I heard a sickening voice whisper. My stomach was on fire and every word I heard only made it worse. "You scream one more time, and I'll cut you." I snarled.

_Jake, either phase back or let me go in. She's going to get raped if we don't get in there._ I could see in Sam's head that he was still too far away. He wasn't going to reach her. I focused on saving her, on the fact that she needed me, on the fact that she had called out for _me. _I pulled on my shorts and sprinted into the school. I sniffed, carefully dissecting Annie's scent from something smothered in cologne. "Jake help me please!" she sobbed.

"I said enough. Do not test me, Ryanne; you'll regret it." Murphy? That bastard had my Annie!

I kicked the door, watching the metal hinges break. Annie was limp on the ground, her eyes shut. I could smell blood everywhere, but I couldn't see any. Murphy had her pinned underneath him, her black hair spread out around her shoulders, glass all over the ground. "Get off of her," I snarled. I grabbed the back of his sweater vest and lifted him off her. How dare he touch her? My arms were trembling as I pushed him against the wall.

I was more wolf than man now. And my wolf-he wanted blood. I growled, my lips lifting in a snarl. He had his hands on my Annie. Those were going to be the first things gone. I smelled Sam the moment he entered the room, but I didn't care. This green eyed, blond haired asshole had put his hands on Ryanne. I was going to kill him. My grip on his shirt tightened. "Jacob, let me take him," I heard vaguely behind me. I turned around and snapped at Sam, but he didn't seem deterred. "Come on, Jake; Ryanne needs you." Her name triggered the man side of my brain. "She's scared and she's hurt."

She's hurt? I turned and looked at Annie. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth hung open as she panted for breath. Her entire form was shaking, worse than I ever had when I was about to phase. I dropped the man in my hands and turned away, marching towards her with determination. Somewhere behind me, I heard Sam drag him out of the room, but Ryanne was my only focus. "Annie," I breathed. Her eyes filled up with tears, but not a single one fell. Figures she'd be stubborn even now. "I'm going to help you up now, okay?" I saw her nod but it quickly turned into a tremor. Steadily I pulled her up until she was standing in front of me, listening to the bits of glass falling out her hair. With the utmost care I began picking glass from the threading of her shirt, trying to ignore the warm blood I could feel trickling down her back. She gasped a little, but didn't say a word. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" She just stared at the wall where Murphy had been pinned. She didn't move, she didn't blink,. I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. "Ryanne," I tried using her full name, "I need you to tell me if you are hurting." I got nothing but a blank stare.

This couldn't be happening. She was so full of life and vibrance. I couldn't lose her to a monster like Murphy. All this time I'd been so afraid of leeches getting to her, of her pissing me or one of the pack off when she was standing too close. And the thing that was going to take her away from me was a mortal man? No; I wouldn't lose her to this. "Ryanne!" I shouted.

She jumped, looking up at me with watery blue eyes. I saw a million emotions flit across those eyes as she gasped for air, but the one that kept returning was fear. She was afraid that this wasn't over. A choked sob echoed throughout the room in the millisecond before I crushed her against my chest. I held her tight, ignoring the blood seeping through her clothes and onto my hand. If it hurt her, she didn't say a word. I pressed my face into her hair, shivering with each breath I took. She was here and she was safe. Nothing else mattered. She was here and she was safe. I could feel her knees shaking as the event finally hit her. "Let's get you to a hospital," I whispered, bending to gather her to my chest. "Then we'll call your dad." She shuddered against me, her hands lying limp in her lap.

"Sue's expecting her," Sam called, holding the truck door open for me. "Just drive straight there. Charlie said he'll be there in half an hour." I nodded, sliding into the car with Annie still resting in my lap. I couldn't let her go; not when I'd come so close to losing her. I turned to thank Sam, but he was standing over Murphy, looking more threatening than I'd ever seen him.

Ryanne stared out the window the entirety of the five minute drive. "Do you remember that time you pushed me out of the tree by the fort?" I said, hoping to get a reaction. Her head fell limply against my shoulder. I'm ashamed to say I almost crashed when I looked down in alarm. She rested, eyes closed, breathing steady, against my chest. I couldn't remember if I turned the car off or not. I rushed in, looking for Sue Clearwater in panic.

"Over here, Jacob," she called. "Set her down right here," she instructed. I did as she asked, smoothing Annie's hair away from her face as I released her. "When did she lose consciousness?"

"A few minutes ago; I don't know Sue. It was on the drive over here," I said, afraid I wasn't helping. Sue checked a few things on Annie, poked and prodded before more people arrived.

"Jacob, listening to me. Everything will be just fine. You need to go sit in the waiting room and look for Charlie, okay?" She was talking to me like I was an infant. I _needed_ to stay here with my imprint. "Jake," Sue said sharply. "I will bring you back in here the second I can," she promised. I nodded and trudged back to the waiting room.

Some protector I was.


	16. Chapter XV

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a little late, but I'll still get another one up tonight. As per usual, I enjoy seeing the reviews hit the inbox. All I've really got to say is that Bella isn't going anywhere any time soon. And I guess you could say she'll be a little OOC, but I personally think that this is how Bella is. So... enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

Someone make the beeping stop. I reached for my alarm but stopped when something warm and rough wrapped around my hand. "You can't do that, Annie," I heard. Jake? His name brought it all back. Rough callouses brushed against my cheek and I chased the friction. "Your dad and Bella went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." I finally groaned. "Come on, Annie. I haven't seen those eyes of yours in almost a day."

I pried my eyes open, turning away from the lights that were blinding me. "That's my girl," he murmured, his hand squeezing mine encouragingly. The fog that surrounded me cleared and I finally saw him. I blinked hard and bit back a groan.

"You look like shit," I croaked, my voice cracking as my throat used the last of its moisture. I coughed hard, trying to sit myself up. Jake fumbled with a remote and handed me a glass of water. I sipped greedily from the straw until he pulled the whole cup away.

"The docs said the medicine they gave you can make you a little nauseous. Best if we take it slow," he explained. I nodded, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He frowned and my heart hammered in my chest.

"Did you want me to leave?" I tried to shake my head, but couldn't quite muster the energy.

I squeezed his hand instead. "Isn't your dad going to be upset?" I whispered. Jake pulled his chair closer, the legs scraping loudly against the linoleum.

"My dad is in the waiting room, hoping that you'll tell a nurse that he can come and see you," he whispered. I frowned, confused. Billy was mad at me, wasn't he? The darkness was crowding me again. It was quiet and welcoming. But Jake's warmth was so much better. I felt something warm brush across my skin. "Go to sleep Annie," he whispered, his lips tickling my ear. "I'll stay right here and protect you."

When I next awoke, my dad was asleep in a chair. Bella had somehow commandeered a wheelchair and was resting there, her head lying against a window pane. Billy was at the foot of my bed, his chin resting against his chest. I felt warmth around my hand and a pressure by my legs, constant and sure. "You can tell her now," I heard a voice whisper. There was no sounds, but the same voice continued. "You controlled yourself Jake. You knew that she needed you and that outweighed your anger."

"I don't want her involved in all of this. I just want her safe," Jake's gruff voice answered. Was he talking to Sam? I blinked hard, trying to get rid of the sleep in my eyes.

"You can do whatever you think is best, Jacob; all I am saying is that you're no longer ordered to stay silent." Silent about what? I groaned and felt warmth graze my cheeks. "She's waking up; I'll leave now. Just remember that it's your decision."

I heard the door open and close then; the quiet click echoing through the room. My dad's snores sounded like a fog horn and I jumped, eyes popping open. "Hey, you're okay. I'm right here," Jake whispered. I tried to sit up, but my arm gave out. "Down, Annie" he said as I huffed. I just wanted to sit up. "Everything's going to be a little sore."

I looked myself up and down, disgusted by all the bandages that decorated my skin and tubes that were pumping me full of God knows what. I thought back, trying to remember how exactly I ended up here. "Murphy," Jake whispered. I shuddered, the whole thing coming back.

There was glass and beakers and he was too heavy. I fought as hard as I could, but he was too heavy. I couldn't get him off of me. My heart monitor jumped erratically as my distress increased. "Ryanne you're okay," Jake said. "Ryanne, look at me." The glass was poking my skin and I couldn't fight back. I had only been trying to save myself and somehow, I had created my own torture. "Annie," Jake whispered, his hands cupping my cheeks, his thumbs whispering across my cheek bones. "You are here with me," he stated firmly. "You are safe. I will never let another thing harm you."

"My dad is here," I whispered. Jake looked confused, but nodded. I could feel my lower lip trembling. "I can't—" I tried to say.

"Annie, you can do whatever you'd like," he promised. I grabbed hold of both of his wrists and pressed down. As I'd hoped, he leaned forward until his forehead was flush again him. His large wrists covered my view from the sides and his face before mine protected me from anyone who could see me from the front.

And then I cried.

It had been so long since I'd actually let myself cry that I almost forgot how good it could feel. The weight of the world was no long resting on my shoulders. I cried and cried, never making a sound, while Jake's chocolate brown eyes watched me. I wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him. He had seen it plenty of times. His thumbs stroked my cheeks, interrupting the rivers that I was creating. "You're okay, Annie," he promised. I just nodded in his hands, even though he hadn't asked a question.

I took a few deep breaths to steady myself before finally opening my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what? Being here?" he chuckled.

"No; for saving me," I replied. His eyes darkened and his smiled flatlined. "I was so scared when I couldn't get him off of me," I breathed. "I fought as hard as I could," I tried. Jake hushed me. "I wasn't strong enough."

"Annie, you were so strong," he said quietly. "I can't think of another girl who would have been able to do the things that you did. You fought against him. You know you gave him a fat lip and sprained his nose?" I just shrugged. "And you did exactly what I asked. You needed help and you called for me."

"How did you hear me?" I asked quietly. "You haven't been at school for a week." Jake looked uncomfortable. "This is what you're not telling me, isn't it? I heard you talking to Sam, Jake." His eyes went wide at that statement. "Please tell me; I want to know."

He pulled me close so that my face was lying in the crook of his neck. "The only thing you need to know is that I'm your protector, Annie."

* * *

The next night I sat in my bed, after being spoiled all day. The doctors had discharged me almost as soon as I'd woken up long enough to tell them my name. My father went into police-mode and asked me had happened. "Do you want to press charges? So help me God Ryanne, if you say no, you are grounded for a year," he'd threatened as he finished the question. I laughed and told him that he was the parent.

Billy remained distant. I still couldn't find it in my heart to hate him. He was just trying to protect his family. You never kick a pup in front of daddy dog. Still, the fact that he was there, in the hospital and in my home, gave me hope that things were going to get better.

My wounds were small, nothing that I couldn't handle. Most of the lacerations were small, barely more than pinpricks. Others were a little larger, requiring stitches and pulling my skin when I tried to move. I watched the stars brighten through my bedroom window, wishing I could just go to sleep and live in my dreamworld. A quiet knock disturbed the peace, but I still smiled as my best friend walked in the room.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, handing me a cup of tea. I took it with my left, upset that Murphy's knee had smashed most of my fingers on the right. I nodded, looking out the window again. My wind chimes played as the breeze drifted across them. I smiled at Sarah, glad to hear her again. I could smell Jake beside me as he settled onto the bed, his legs stretched out alongside me. "What you thinking about?"

"A lot of things," I said simply. Jake just looked at me expectantly. "Mostly the last time that you were in my room with me." Jake smiled for a brief moment and then it faded, as if he had processed what I had said. He stared at me intently. "The thing that I need to figure out," I whispered.

"It's not important, Rye. Just feel better and then we can talk about it," Jake rushed.

"No, I want to figure it out," I pouted. "It has something to do with what you're not telling me, doesn't it?" He just nodded, his eyes serious. "I'll figure it out, Jake. I want to know," I whispered. He chuckled, light and happy, the warmth radiating off of him.

"That's my Annie-girl," he said. "You always were too curious." I smiled at him. "I have to get my dad home. I'll come by with your homework tomorrow, okay?"

"I told you and Dad, I can go to school," I whined.

Jake leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple. He had been doing that so much more since I'd woken up; touching me, I mean. It was like he was afraid that I was going to just vanish. "You can go to school in a week," he said. I opened my mouth to counter his statement, but he just continued, "Besides, it gives me a chance to repay the favor." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Get some rest, Rye. I'll see you later."

I tossed and turned, well my head, throughout the night. I had tried to persuade Dad to let me sleep in Bella's room so she couldn't wake him, but he refused, warning me that if I tried, he'd lock me in my room. So, naturally with my messed up sleeping patterns, I sat up and stared at the crescent moon in the sky. "So Taha Aki asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied," I whispered to myself. Sarah jingled lightly in the background. "As a single being, wolf and man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. They came with their spears in their hands, but stopped as they gazed upon the beast.

"The creature began backing away and yelped what sounded like the songs of the people. Then the oldest warrior Yut stepped forward, leaving his body for the spirit world. He realized what the wolf was and what Utlapa had done. Utlapa raced forward and stabbed Yut before the old man even had a chance to fight. To the amazement of the people, the wolf shuddered and transformed into a man; into Taha Aki's spirit form." I yawned and gathered my blankets around me. "Even as a man, Taha Aki had the strength of the beast, killing Utlapa for his deceit, and becoming the first of the great Spirit Warriors."

A wolf howled outside, somewhere in the distance. Dad still hadn't gotten them; although it was fair to say that he had been distracted. And I wasn't going to say that I was disappointed. Maybe it was because I spent so much time down at the Rez or maybe it was just because they'd saved my life, but killing those wolves just seemed wrong. I rolled my head to the other side, wishing I was strong enough to move my entire body. I skipped the rest of the legends in my head, getting to the end. "And after the coven passed, the tribe's pack decreased," I yawned. "But the Quileute Protectors are still there, prepared to guard the people from the dangerous Cold Ones."

My chimes sounded again, louder this time. "I know I skipped it," I whispered to Sarah. "I just want to sleep." The ringing stopped. "Goodnight, Sarah."

* * *

True to his word, Jake was at the house as soon as school got out. "Hey," he called. "How you feeling?" I just grunted, taking my homework from him. I was starving, but the doctors were concerned about the medication that they had given me. I was off solid food for three days while they made sure my stomach was settled. After three cups of chicken broth, all I wanted was a chunk of pot roast, some potatoes, carrots, and gravy. "And what exactly does that mean?" Jake asked, settling on my bed.

"It means I want food," I grumbled. I flipped through my homework, refusing to look at him. "Where's the chemistry work?" I asked, trying to hold back the tremor that threatened.

Jake's eyes darkened, his mouth set in a straight line, his jaw hard. "Reynolds has been filling in for Murphy since he was arrested," he ground out. "But he doesn't know anything about chemistry so the class is just attendance right now." His arms shook lightly as he spoke. "You don't have to do a trial or anything, you know that right Annie?" he whispered, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "What's done is done. Nothing will change what happened; that's not why I'm doing this," I whispered. "What if I dropped the charges? Besides the fact that my dad would ground me for life," Jake's lips twitched, "Murphy could do this to someone else. I can't let that happen." I crossed my legs, ignoring the sparks that run up them when Jake laid his hand on my knees.

"I'm proud of you, Annie," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing my cheek. Any moment that could've been was rudely interrupted by my growling stomach. "Hungry, huh?" Jake teased.

I flopped down in my bed with a groan. "You have no idea," I muttered. Jake stretched out alongside me, probably happy that he could fit lengthwise on a bed. "Please, can I just have like beef stew or something?" I begged. Jake shook his head. "How about chicken noodle soup? You can watch me eat it and make me stop when you think I've had too much. Please? Just something with actual flavor."

"How about a compromise?" he suggested. My ears probably physically perked up. "How about I order some wonton soup from that Chinese place on first street? You always said that you could live on their broth." I thought about it for a moment and prepared my counter offer. "No wontons. The docs said no solid food for three days, Annie."

"One little vegetable wonton is not going to kill me, Jake," I tried. He gave that look that told me to shut up and I sighed. "Hurry back," I finally muttered.

The truth was, I was terrified of him leaving, which was insane. I had no reason to be. I was in my house, safe and sound. No one was going to get me here. Jake curled two fingers and put them under my chin. He pulled my eyes up so that I was looking at him. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, sounding shocked that I would even say it. I just stared at him. "You think that I'm going to let you sit here all by yourself?"

"Come on Jake. They charge ten dollars just to drive it over here. It's a three dollar bowl of soup," I said. This was ridiculous. I would be just fine.

"Thirteen dollars is nothing if you feel safe, Ryanne," he replied with soft smile.

When my soup finally got here, Jake took the time to pour all the wontons out. Asshole. I just wanted one. Still, he sat besides me, messing with his chopsticks and flinging rice all over the bed. The broth was delicious, way better than the stuff that I'd been eating, or drinking, recently. Jake kept looking at me while I sipped away. "You okay?" I finally asked.

"I have to leave for a few days," he whispered. I wanted to ask him why. I wanted to know if it was something that I'd done wrong. Instead I just nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I knew it was wrong; even as the thought went into my head I knew it was wrong. Still, I couldn't help myself.

"If you're going to leave me for a few days, the least you can do is give me a bite of wonton. Please?" Jake said. "One bite, Jake. Please? Please, please, please, please, please!" He rested his head against the wall in defeat. I grinned. "I promise one bite and I won't ask for another." He huffed.

"Just one," he said sternly.

Gratefully, I opened my mouth as he held the wonton up. I had never tasted anything so delicious in my entire life. I sank back into my cushions and rested my head against his shoulder. "That was incredible," I whispered. I leaned over to take another bite.

"No, we had a deal; one bite." I whimpered and stared up at him with what I hoped were puppy dog eyes. "No. It's not going to work this time." I pouted, my lower lip protruding. "No, Annie." I sighed. "Fine; one more and that's it."

I smiled and opened my mouth, but my stomach began to bubble. I jumped up, ignoring the stinging from the stitches in the back of my thighs. "Rye?" Jake questioned as I leaned over the toilet bowl. His hand was there, gathering my hair in his fist while his other hand rubbed gentle circles on my back. "See, I told you it was a bad idea," he said as I coughed. I glared at him, resting my head against the rim of the bowl. Jake reached over me and flushed the toilet. "Let's get you back to bed."

He helped me up, swinging me into his arms. I heard Bella's truck roaring down the street as he laid me to his bed. "Get some rest, Annie. I'll see you in a few days." I nodded, turning my head to the side. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to be left alone here. I mean, sure I had Bella but Bella was about as threatening as a dust bunny. If something were to happen, she couldn't help me. I was shaking under the covers, wishing my dad was here or that Jake could stay. "Hey, you'll be safe. You'll be protected. I promise," he said, pressing his lips to my temple. I yawned and pressed my cheek into my pillow.

_"The only thing you need to know is that I'm your protector, Annie."_ I heard whispered in my head. _"You'll be safe. You'll be protected."_ My chimes whistled in the wind. _"But the Quileute are still there, prepared to guard the people from the dangerous Cold Ones." _Sarah fell silent as I popped up in bed.

Shit; they're real.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Author's Note: Sorry that you guys had to wait so late. I woke up later than expected and my computer was on the fritz. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm just reminding you that I'm keeping Bella involved for a good while, so just stick with me and put up with her. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

That would be the only explanation. I sat and replayed the legends again and again in my head. "_You can blame your reeking bloodsucker for this,_" Jake had shouted at Bella. Oh God; the Cullens, that's who supposedly made the treaty with Ephraim Black. So Bella was dating a vampire and she was okay with this. My sister was dating a creature without a beating heart that's greatest desire was to suck her dry.

Bella didn't know about Jake. At least, I didn't think she did. He had told her about the legends once before, when she had been asking about the Cullens. So she knew the legends but my sister wouldn't figure this out. And Jake was right; it was to dangerous for her to figure it out. The legends said that Taha Aki's anger was what turned him into the wolf. Well, I guess I couldn't call them legends anymore. Oh my God this shit was real.

That would explain how Jake had heard me. What I had once written off as adrenaline was the strength of his wolf. That's how he'd kicked in the door. That's why he was so angry at Bella when he'd gone to her room. And Sam—Sam must be the Alpha. Sam had told him that he couldn't tell me about the wolves. That's why Jake was being so quiet. "You okay?" Bella asked with a light knock on the door.

"Yeah; fine. I convinced Jake to give me _real_ food and it kind of backfired on me," I said by means of excuse. "I'm just starting to feel better."

"That's good," Bella said. "Hey, so maybe in a few days we can head down and talk to Jake," she suggested. I just spent the afternoon with him; what was she talking about? "When you were in the hospital, he was really quiet. He didn't want to talk to anyone unless they were going to tell us about you," she explained. Jacob Black had ignored my sister? No; something was definitely wrong.

"Bella, I don't think we should go down there." I mean, let's forget the fact that my back was riddled with stitches and scabs. Let's forget the back that all I wanted to do was sleep for the rest of my life.

"I'll call Billy and get permission," she said simply. "You should get some rest; you don't look very good," she added. Had she not been listening when I said that I had just thrown up? Probably not, actually.

I was working on my English essay when Bella burst back in to the room. "There is the crazy little thing called knocking? I mean, even Jake knocks." That's a lie.

"Billy said not to call the house and that Jake can't talk to us," she groaned. "What is going on with him? One day, he wants to be my best friend and the next, he won't talk to me," she whined. Welcome to my life. Wait until you have to share him with some whiner you call a sister.

"Bella, Billy wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it," I replied, looking up from my computer screen. All I could think about was Jake. This was real. And Jake was gone for a few days. He couldn't be chasing something, could he? God, please let him be okay. I couldn't focus on my essay and I sure as hell couldn't hold my tongue around my sister. "Bella, I'm really tired. Just leave Jake alone, okay? Billy knows what's best for his son," I whispered.

She scoffed, like I had insulted her. She stopped with her hand on my doorframe. "Do you know something that I don't?" she asked. She just had to ask a stupid question.

"I know a lot of things you don't, Bella," I said. She glared at me and exhaled sharply, like something had stabbed her and walked away. I closed my computer and sank down in my bed. The moon was shining down, casting an eerie glow over the forest. "Please stay safe, Jacob," I begged.

* * *

"Bella, I don't think that this is a good idea," I said from the passenger. She turned and glared at me. A week had gone by and there was still no sign of Jake. I understood why, or at least I think I did. I was just starting to feel like and idiot. I actually believed that my sister had been willingly dating a vampire, that my best friend was an ancient shape shifting spirit warrior, and that his deceased mother could talk to me through a dreamcatcher that she'd made me when I was four. Maybe a shard of glass had wiggled itself into my brain because I was going insane.

She turned to glare at me. "Dad wants me home after school," I tried again. School this week had been terrible. If I wasn't with Quil, someone was trying to ask me about what had happened. Some poor girl had been pestering me and I finally snapped. "When I want to talk about it, I'll hold an assembly," I barked. She blanched and ran away from me like I was rabid. I probably would've too.

"You are resting, Ryanne. I just need to go talk to him," she said.

"Bella, Jake can't talk to us; you heard Billy. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it." That statement was precisely why I was so confused. Billy _rarely_ changed his mind and since the event with Murphy, he had been allowing Jake to hang around more and more. He had told me that Jake couldn't see me and now he was allowing Jake to just hang out?

"It doesn't make any sense, Ryanne. Don't you want to know if he's okay?" she asked. I could hear the accusation in her voice, the implication that I didn't actually care about Jake. I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to kill her. Why couldn't Jake just be something normal? I felt like I was lying every time someone asked me if he was okay. He was most definitely not okay. He had the supernatural ability to turn into a giant dog.

"Look Bella, I'm worried about Jake, too. But Billy said that he's fine; he just can't talk to us," I said. No matter what had happened, I still trusted Billy. I was worried about Jake, about the fact that he hadn't spoken to me in days, about the fact that he couldn't save me if something went wrong. I just wanted to see him, to know that he was safe. I just _needed _him to be safe.

"Something is wrong, Ryanne," she said, pulling her keys out of the ignition and popped open her door. "And I'm going to figure out what it is." Not if I have any say about it. I sighed loudly and followed her up the porch steps. Billy wasn't on the front porch, which I found strange, but I still didn't comment.

"What are you doing here?" Paul spat at Bella. Bella whipped her head around to glare at him. Embry and Jared gave me a small smile, but there was no Jake. "Jake can't talk to you," he added, although he was looking at Bella, not me. They were all wolves. I mean, I'd figured out that Sam was Alpha, but I didn't think that all my friends… Okay, well I wouldn't consider Paul a friend. No; he was more like the annoying pervert that you put up because you'd known him your entire life. _The pack stayed small, only three wolves, until a larger coven came._ The larger the coven, the bigger the pack. Paul was a hot-head before... Yep; God still hated me. He found little ways to make sure I knew it, too. I gripped Bella's elbow in my hand, but my cast prevented me from having any real strength.

"You!" she screamed and pulled away from me. "What did you do to him?" Bella accused. Paul just looked at her amusedly. He _would_ think this is funny. He shook his hands, trying to disguise the tremors. I grabbed Bella's elbow with my other hand.

"Bella, this isn't Paul's fault. If you want to talk to Jake, let's just go in the house," I suggested, trying to pull her towards the swinging screen door. "Come on."

"No! This is all their fault. Jacob hates them," she shoved away from me, pushing me back into the pillar of the porch. I groaned a little. "I want to know what you did. He told me that he hates you and that you guys kept staring at him. Now he's a part of your little gang and he won't talk to me!" Paul just laughed at her. Great, I had a laughing pervert and an outraged, idiot sister. What could possibly go wrong here? "You think this is funny?"

Jared and Embry stepped forward, grabbing Paul's arms and pulling him back. Bella stalked off the porch. I followed, naturally. She couldn't take care of herself and if something went wrong… "You think it's funny that he's afraid of you?" she snarled. She reached up and slapped him. Great; my sister had just slapped her name on a death warrant.

I grabbed her with one hand again and hooked the elbow of my right arm through hers, pulling her back. "Bella, come on," I said with a gentle tug.

"Get back," Sam warned, running over from the forest. Paul began shaking, his entire form vibrating. I pulled on my sister again, but she pulled back, the stitches in my shoulder hissing. "Bella, get back," Sam repeated. I couldn't yank on her any harder for fear of hurting myself. Sam looked at me, pleading in his eyes. I took in a deep breath and gave one final tug.

Of course, Bella didn't have the balance to stay upright. We tumbled to the grass, Bella landing atop me. I cried out, everything aching in its own special way. "Bella?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Even though he wasn't call out for me, it was good to hear his voice. The sound of seams being shredded brought my attention back to Paul. I watched with wide eyes as his bones distorted and he exploded, a silver wolf taking his place. Bella used me as her aid and pushed herself to her feet, stumbling towards Jake as quickly as possible.

My eyes were locked with Paul; I was too afraid of what would happen to me if I looked away. Protector my ass. "Ryanne?" Jake said as he noticed me lying on the ground. "Annie!" he screamed.

"Jacob, run!" Bella shouted at him. Yeah Jake, run. Run your ass over here and get this thing away from me. Paul's wolf lunged towards me, his paw swiping at my ankle. I pushed myself back a little, trying to swallow the groan that threatened when my fingers throbbed. I closed my eyes, afraid that I was going to start crying, when I was surrounded by warmth and darkness. I opened my eyes to find auburn fur all around me. The underbelly of his coat tickled against my cheeks and I struggled to catch my breath.

I was trapped between Jake's legs, curled into a ball with the hope of making myself as small as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw black fur and scraps of fabric. "Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas," I whispered as quietly as I could. Jake growled, the noise deep in his throat. I could feel the vibrations in his fur. I stopped, unsure if he was angry at me or Paul. Probably Paul; hopefully Paul. California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, I screamed in my head. I was going to die.

I had never felt that I was in danger when I was around Jake. And If I was being honest, I wasn't afraid of Jake, wolf or not. I was terrified of Paul. He didn't look happy that Bella and I had shown up, and Bella slapping him sure didn't help. I trembled underneath Jake, fear radiating off of me. I wanted to laugh and ask if he could smell it, being a wolf and all. But instead I just continued listing the names of the states. Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho. I watched as Jared stepped forward, his hands held up like he was surrendering.

"Jake, you don't want to hurt Ryanne," he said slowly. Jake only crouched farther, covering me with his body. "Let us take her to Emily's okay?" Jared stepped forward again, but Jake didn't move. "Embry's already taking Bella," he continued. I looked over my shoulder, peeking past the fur and tail to see that Bella had, in fact, disappeared from the ground. "Let us take Ryanne. You don't want her to get hurt."

I couldn't understand why Jared was being so cautious. I mean, I wouldn't call Jake harmless, especially when he was about the size of a horse with teeth as long as my fingers, but wasn't Jared a wolf too? And it was little old me we were talking about here. Jared and I barely got along, but more than Paul and I did. What did he care? I guess that was besides the point. I was, after all, trapped underneath one supernatural wolf, who was protecting me from another. Paul's wolf cocked its head to the side, clearly amused by something.

And then everything erupted.

Paul leapt towards Jacob, pulling him away from me. His silver paw flew by me, mere inches away from my face. "Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansa," I screamed, covering my face with my cast. Jake grabbed him by the hind leg, ripping him away from me. I saw nothing but tail as he crouched in front of me. Paul jumped again, but Jake was quicker, sinking his canines deep into Paul's shoulder. I sundered as I heard Paul how in pain. "Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland," I continued, attempting to distract myself from the on going fight.

I heard growls and whimpers as a large black wolf grabbed the silver one by the ear and pulled him to the forest. Jake's wolf looked back at me, growled quietly, and ran into the forest. And then it all ended.

There was no sound except for the birds singing in the trees and the wind blowing across the leaves. I couldn't hear growling or howling or whimpering or barking. "Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada," I murmured. I was trembling now; I could feel it. Jared took another step towards me, but I only slid further away. I could trust Jake; Jake would protect me. But Paul had just tried to kill me.

"I won't hurt you, Rye," he said, looking me straight in the face. "You think I want Jake to kill me?" he chuckled. Any other time, I would have laughed and made some comment about how I could hold me own. But at that moment, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma," I listed, pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them. I could feel some blood trickling down my shoulder blades and the other cuts on my back.

"How about we sit here and you just breathe for a little while? We'll just wait for Jake, okay?" I nodded, resting my forehead on my knees and taking a deep breath. Jared sat across from me, his knees folded and his hands resting in her lap as he watched me carefully.

"Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont," I continued in a quivering whisper.

"Breathe, Ryanne," Jared reminded me sternly. I took another gulp of air.

"Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming," I finished, sucking in more air. I wasn't any more calm that I was when I started. I fought the urge to sob and took another breath, rocking myself back and forth. "Where's Jake?" I whispered.

"He'll be back soon enough. Sam just took him and Paul to cool off," Jared assured me.

I had accepted that this was all real, but now that I was face to face with it, I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. My best friend was a werewolf of sorts. But then, what had been attacking those people in the woods? It wasn't Jacob; he wouldn't do that. And if he shifted, that meant that the Cold Ones were here. That meant that vampires had been killing hikers, campers, villagers, innocent people with lives and families.

"Ryanne," Jared implored softly. "No matter what you're thinking, none of this is bad. Jake will tell you everything he can, okay?" I nodded shakily. I knew everything about the legends. Jake's parents had told them to me my entire life. What I didn't know about were the Cold Ones. Jake and the rest of the wolves were there to protect us, which meant that the Cold Ones were there to harm us. And I'd been letting one into my house for months. "Speak of the devil," Jared said, grinning over my shoulder.

Paul and Jake were wearing only cutoffs. Jake punched Paul lightly on the shoulder with a smile. Paul flashed me a grin. "Sorry; nothing personal," he said, his hand reaching down to me. Jake nodded when I met his eyes, so I let Paul help me up. "I really am sorry; I wanted your sister," he explained. "Leech lover."

"That's enough, Paul," Sam commanded. "Let's head to Emily's. Jared; patrol." Jared nodded and bounded off for the forest.

Jake jerked his head towards the beach and held his hand out for me. I just wanted to be close to him. "Let's take a walk."


	18. Chapter XVII

**Author's Note: I apologize that I only got two chapters up yesterday. My computer and I were engaged in a verbal altercation that resulted in minor mayhem. But how about I make it up to you? Four chapters today, okay? P.S., If I call you all Greedy Monkeys, please think of it as a term of endearment. **

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

We had barely gotten to the beach before Jake pulled me into his arms. My arms were pressed against my chest. I was still shaking, but I didn't know if it was because I was cold of because I was still afraid. Well, with Jake's body temperature, I wasn't cold. "I should've killed Paul," he whispered into my hair. "I should kill him now." A violent tremor ricocheted through him.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling away from him to look into his face.

"You just watched people you've known your entire life turn into wolves and you're asking me if I'm okay?" he said sarcastically. I smiled and nodded.

"I saw Paul go after you. That couldn't have felt pleasant," I said. I didn't know how else to describe it. I probably sounded like an idiot. To my relief, Jake laughed.

"No, it didn't. But then again, I go him back," he said as we continued walking. We marched in silence, the seagulls cawing, the waves crashing. "You okay?" I looked over at him. "Your hand; you've been messing with it for the last little while."

"It's just a little sore. I hurt it when I was trying to get away from Paul," I said. Jake started trembling again, his eyes darkening as he stared at my lime green cast. "So the legends are true?" I whispered. Just as I expected, his eyes flashed up to mine. He nodded. "So a werewolf that isn't bound to lunar cycles?"

"Something like that," he laughed. He jumped up onto a rock, sitting down and patting the space beside him. I, in turn, waved my arm in front of his face. I wasn't exactly up for climbing up a rock. Jake leaned over, his hands at my shoulder level. He lifted me like a toddler, until my feet were dangling a few feet off the ground. He pulled me into his chest while I clung for dear life to his neck. "You good?" he asked. Without the ability to catch myself, the ten foot drop was suddenly the scariest thing I'd ever seen. "Don't be afraid," he chuckled, his lips a breath away from my ear.

"So you can smell fear?" I asked, hoping to distract myself from the drop. He nodded. Great; now he'll know what a coward I am. Now he'll know that I am literally afraid of everything. He held me close, his grip tightening with each shiver that stumbled down my spine.

"Don't be afraid of me, Annie. Please, don't. I promise you that I'm still the same guy I was before. I won't let you get hurt," he whispered.

My fears subsided as my brain processed what he said. "Jacob, I'm not afraid of you," I said seriously. "I _am_ afraid that I'm going to fall and break something when I try to catch myself." I looked down again, but Jake swung me around so that I was sitting beside him, away from the edge.

"You're not afraid of what you just saw?" he asked, wrapping a tree-trunk arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. I shook my head. "But?" he asked.

"But I am afraid of making you guys angry. I mean, I'm not exactly known as one of the quietest people in the world," I said. "And we both know that I just say whatever I feel like," I added. He chuckled and smiled. "Even if I wish that I could take some of them back." Jake just looked down at me, puzzled. God, please don't let explode on me right now.

"Jake, I know I shouldn't have said those things to your sister. She just made me so mad; I knew that it was my fault and I didn't need her to remind me. And you were so sick, I just wanted to get you in bed, you know?" I said hurriedly.

"Rebecca should be sorry, Annie. She shouldn't have said those things about you. And what happened to my mom and dad, Annie, it was an accident. No one, least of all my dad, blames you for what happened," he said, his voice quiet, serious. "My mom wouldn't hold you accountable for it either, Rye. We were just kids. I know that my dad isn't mad at you."

I shook my head and looked off at the water lapping at the shore. "Your dad hates me, Jake. Let's face it. The only reason that he even started letting you around me again was because of the whole thing with Murphy."

I saw his face turn red and then all of the sudden, Jake was sitting in front of me, my face in his hands. "My dad was never mad at you, Ryanne. I needed a reason for you to stay away from," he said tightly. "I wasn't in control of myself. Every little thing set me off and I was afraid of hurting you."

I thought about that for a moment. My lower lip started quivering as I realized what he was saying. "Your dad doesn't hate me?"

"No, Rye; we just wanted to keep you safe. That was the best way," he said.

I felt such relief, I didn't even know what to say. And then it dawned on me. He and his father had let me believe that I was never going to be welcome in their home again. Anger seared my belly. "So to keep me safe, you guys tore me in half?" I shouted at him. Jake blanched. "I thought you hated me. I thought that I was never going to see you dad smile at me again. I thought I was never going to get to sit on your couch and watch stupid Emeril with you!"

I stood up, trying to decide how to get down without hurting myself. Jake wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my hair. "I'm sorry, Annie. We didn't want to hurt you; we fought about it a lot actually. I wanted to tell you, but Dad said you'd be safer if you weren't involved," he said, tucking his chin to kiss my curls. "No one was ever mad at you," he continued. I laid my hands atop those around my waist. "Dad wasn't sitting in that hospital room because he was your dad's friend, Rye. He was sitting there because he thought he might never get to apologize. All we ever wanted was for you to be safe."

I guess I could see where it was safer for me _not_ to know. I mean, I wouldn't have told anyone and let's face it, who would believe me? But if they didn't have a reason for avoiding me, I would've pestered Jake until I got an answer. And that would've made him angry and we all know what could happen if I made him angry. "Dad wants to apologize to you, Annie. He's been waiting for me to get home so that I could bring you down here."

"Where have you been?" I asked suddenly. Jake looked a little uncomfortable, but answered anyway.

"Somewhere along the border with Canada; we've been tracking this leech and she keeps getting away. Sam thought that if one of us actually went _after _her instead of stopping, maybe we could get her. But she kept getting away from us. After a week, Sam finally called me and Paul home."

"Well that would explain it," I said, more to myself than him.

"Explain what?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I said, turning in his arms so that I could look at his face.

"I hear a lot of things that I'm not supposed to; like how your heart speeds up when I stand too close to the edge," he said with a demonstration. Sure enough, I thought that my heart was going to stop. "Now, what does it explain?"

"You and Paul; you guys were never really friends, but today you guys seemed cool," I tried to explain. I probably failed.

"We've had a lot to bond over," he said simply. I just stared at him. "Paul won't ever hurt you again, Annie. I promise." I just nodded.

We settled back on the rock, the silence comfortable and warm. "Hey Jake?" He grunted, turning towards me. "It wasn't a bear that attacked Emily, was it?"

He froze up, staring directly at me with pain in his eyes. "No, it wasn't. Sam and Emily got in a fight about Leah," he began. I remember how angry Leah had been when Sam left her. I couldn't believe than Billy and Sarah, I had never really known a fully functional couple. Watching Sam leave her made me wonder if love was ever actually real. I didn't hate Emily though; I couldn't. She really didn't have anything to do with it. One day, Sam was in love with Leah and the next, he had left Leah. "Sam got upset and Emily was standing too close," he said. I felt another wave of fear course through me.

"Does that happen often?" He adamantly shook his head. "So I have nothing to worry about?"

He sighed heavily, but was still looking me in the eye. "I won't ever let anything hurt you, Annie. You can say whatever you'd like; we have to learn to control ourselves."

I rested my cheek against his chest. "That doesn't mean I won't worry," I said simply.

"Well, maybe you'll get a filter out of all this," he teased. He wiggled a little, until I could feel his hot breath on my temple. "God, I can't stop thinking about what could've happened. You were so close to Paul. And he's the one who struggles the most with his temper." I didn't answer. "I should kill Paul for getting so close to you."

I felt my entire body trembling, but it wasn't me. "Hey, it wasn't Paul's fault," I said, grasping his fact between my hands and forcing him to look me. "Bella and I shouldn't have come here and she definitely shouldn't have slapped him." He stopped shaking and pulled me closer.

My hands fell to his chest, his chin on top of my hair. "You want to go meet everyone else?" I nodded, feeling my hand slip into his. "I know that everyone wants to see you."

* * *

The pack was insane, but how could I expect anything less? While Embry had me scooped up in a bear hug that was threatening to crack my ribs, Jake slipped out the front door with Bella. I was hugging Jared, whispering thanks for sticking with me during my minor breakdown. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. "I really am sorry," Paul said.

"It's fine; my sister had no reason to slap you," I said with a shrug. He smiled tapped my shoulder. "I'm not made of glass," I said. "Or is that as hard as you can hit?"

"He hit you?" Jake growled from the front door.

"No, Jake, he didn't; I'm fine." Regardless of what I said, Jake still came over and checked me over, sparks running up my arms as he checked for bruises. "He didn't do anything; I'd tell you if he did," I promised. Jake's chest was still rumbling. "Down, Fido; he didn't do anything."

A female laugh sounded from the kitchen. Emily was beautiful, despite the scar that ran across her face. She was what I wanted to be. Emily didn't wear any makeup and she was so sure of herself. She didn't care that people stared at her. She was what she wanted to be and she didn't give a shit what people thought. Oh, and then there was the fact that she had someone who loved her as much as Sam did. I wanted that. "Sounds like she can hold her own," she said, rounding the corner with a basket of muffins hanging off her arms. "Hey, I'm Emily," she said. "I think we've met before." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, once or twice," I said as Embry shoved me aside. I watched as Emily whipped him with a wooden spoon.

"Where are your manners? Ladies first," she said. Bella stood and moved towards the group.

"Fine; Bella hurry up and eat so the rest of us can," Embry said with a glance at me.

"Embry, can you please grab one so that the rest of us can eat?" I said. Embry glared at me, but everyone else only laughed.

"So you're the vampire girl," Emily said as her gaze fell upon Bella. I frowned; I still hadn't talked to my sister about her choice in boyfriends and friends. The Cullens were nice enough when I'd talked to them, but knowing what I did now, I wondered how she condoned it. They had all killed people at some point in their life.

"So, you're the wolf girl?" Nice comeback, Bella.

"Leech lover," Paul muttered. Jake's head snapped to his direction. "What?" Paul said with a cough. I smiled at him. Paul and I were going to be great friends. Why had I never seen this side of him before?

"Leave her alone, Paul," Jake said in a quiet voice that demanded attention. I rolled my eyes at him. He was just as overprotective as ever.

Bella quietly began talking about the vampires, although no one actually seemed interested. She tried to defend them, tried to say that they were still humans and good people. I didn't really care. They didn't have a pulse. And while it sounded great that they were _vegetarian_ or whatever, they still lusted after blood. I couldn't be okay with that. What Jake and the pack did was for protection. They had been created to protect; not to hurt.

A movie had started, but no one was really paying attention. Emily had disappeared to the kitchen, Sam was sprawled out along the sofa, Paul and Jared were playing some stupid card game, Embry was on patrol, and I was tucked safely into Jake's side. And Bella? Bella looked, and probably felt completely out of place. And not for the first time since she'd moved to Forks, I was struck with the thought that she just didn't belong with us.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Author's Note: Okay, number 2 for the day. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I'm just letting everyone know that starting March 25th, I'm going down to two chapters a day. I start classes and work again, so it'll be one in the morning and one at night.  
Shortywithththeh: This chapter is for you. Hope this is what you were picturing.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

Monday morning came without fail. Jake stood by my locker, undoubtedly waiting for me. It was the first time that he'd been back at school since he'd gone tracking that leech. Surprise, Bella knew the leech. I had decided that my sister needed to find new people. All the ones I'd met so far tried to kill me in some way or another. Jake smiled at me as I made my way to the hall. "I suppose you want the truck back now," I said, holding out the keys. Jake just smiled and laughed.

"No, but I do want you to come over after school so that we can talk," he said, curling my fingers around the key. "Besides, I can hear that thing all the way from Forks. It lets me know that you're safe."

"Aren't you just the comedian?" I said quietly, opening my locker and taking out my things, and following Jake to English. Now that my life was finally back on track, I was back to reading in classes, avoiding doing my work, and cramming to get everything done. Jake sat beside me, fingering the pages on his textbook. He hummed quietly to himself, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire class. When the bell finally rang, I stood, waiting for Jake.

It was the first time that we were both walking into Murphy's classroom. I mean, I had gone by myself for a week and Jake had gone the week before me. But as we approached the heavy door, Jake stopped, growling under his breath. "Come on, we've both done this," I said, placing a hand on his forearm. He was shaking, his hands closed over my arms. "He's not in their Jake, okay?" He nodded, breathing sharply through his nose. His hands slid down my arms, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He intertwined his fingers with those of my good hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Let's go."

Today marked the first day that Jake and I were actually friends at school in weeks. And yet, as I saw Quil standing by his locker, I couldn't bring myself to stay with Jake. "Where are you going?" he asked, fingers around my elbow.

"Jake, I can't just leave Quil; everyone else has," I said, pulling against him.

"You can't hang out with him, Annie."

"Yes I can; he's not going to do anything, Jake. He just needs to know that he has one person left," I said, tugging against him. "You could always come sit with us," I suggested.

Quil's eyes were searching the crowds, looking for me. "He's close, Ryanne," Jake whispered, pulling me flush against him. "He's showing all the signs of turning. I can't let him near you, Annie."

"Okay, your overprotectiveness is getting out of control," I said quietly, pushing him away. "Quil needs a friend, Jake. I can't just let him all alone and since you and the pack can't hang out with him, that leaves me."

He was quiet, as if he was carefully weighing my words. "Fine," he muttered. I almost didn't hear him. "You sit with him, you each lunch with him, you hang out with him. But I'm going to be watching and if he shows even the slightest little twitch, I will have you away from him before you can say _wait_." I nodded, stretched up on my tip toes, and pressed my lips to his cheek.

I called a farewell behind me, practically skipping to Quil. "I thought you and Jake were buddy-buddy again," he grumbled. So he had seen us.

"Just because he's talking to me again doesn't mean that I'll leave my friends," I said. "You ready to grab some breakfast?"

The rest of my classes buzzed by without much fanfare. In fact, I was surprised when the bell rang and I was free for the day. Jake was leaning against the driver's door, arms folded across his chest. I lobbed the keys, hoping to hit him in head. Just before they could actually smack him, he reached up and caught them. "Show off," I murmured. I slid in before him, relishing in the familiarity of the routine. It was like my life had come full turn. "Where we going?" I asked as he started the car.

"My dad wants to apologize," he said, "I told you, remember?" I nodded. I couldn't just go and see his father. Even knowing that they never actually hated me, I was still ashamed of the things that I had said. Something hot enveloped my hand, stroking soothing circles over my veins. "No one is mad at you, Ryanne. Dad wants to talk to you. He was actually mad that I didn't bring you here the other day that you were in town."

I sighed heavily and rested my head against the back of the seat. He didn't try to say anything else. He probably knew that it wouldn't change anything. I rested my cast in my lap, trying to ignore the throbbing in my thumb and index finger. "Still hurt?" he asked in a gentle voice. I just shrugged. Somedays were worse than others, but Jake was worrying unnecessarily about everything lately. "I hate when you do that," he informed me.

"Do what?"

"When you won't tell me what you're feeling; I just want to make sure you're okay," he said as he pulled the car into park. Quickly, he exchanged my good hand for my cast, cradling it in his hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, it does," I said. "But it's nothing I can't handle and I'm getting it off this week." He rubbed his thumb over the rough material. "Just in time for Spring Fling," I said quietly.

"When is that?" he asked, pulling open the door and exiting the car.

"Friday, the day before Spring Break starts," I said. Jake cursed under his breath. "You have patrol, I know," I said. Jake and I had gone to every school dance together since middle school, when the first formal happened. It was easier than trying to find a date. Besides, Jake was too shy to ask girls out.

"So you're not going?" he asked as I stretched beside the car.

"No I'm going. I already talked to Jared," I said, flinging my satchel over my shoulder.

"You're not going with Jared."

"Yes I am." He glared at me. I sighed and looked up at him. "Spring Fling is my favorite," I said to him. "You can't take me, which sucks, Jake. But I'm still going. Besides, as soon as my master plan is set into action, I'll leave," I promised.

"What's swirling around in that maniacal head of yours?" he asked, tapping the top of my head lightly.

"Nothing; I'll be home before you're off patrol, promise," I said as we walked up the stairs.

I loved Spring Fling. Forks and La Push were generally covered in rain, no sign of spring ever really came; everything was green and wet. But Spring Fling, the school went all out. They decorated the gym with that artificial terf, flowers, picnic blankets; everything that we students thought spring should look like. I'm pretty sure it was against some rule for anyone to wear black. Usually, we girls wore short, summery dresses in a million different colors. The guys would wear button-down shirt and ties that matched our dresses with some nice jeans.

Now, I had spent enough time with the pack to know that Jared had a major crush on Kim Conwell. Kim and I were lab partners in chemistry and I had to admit, she was a complete nerd who had been pining after Jared since kindergarten. But she was stunning, if you could just get her to take off her glasses and stop hiding behind her hair. And she was arguably the sweetest person I had ever met. Jared couldn't risk liking her because of the guys. I could only imagine the things that Paul would say about her. But I had convinced Kim to go to the dance and Jared was taking me. Stage one was in progress. I smiled to myself.

"I don't like that smile," Billy said. "That's the one that used to get you two in trouble." I hadn't noticed him on the front porch. I jumped, crashing right into Jake. Billy looked over my head, his eyes hard and unreadable.

"I'm going to go see if Sam's up to anything," he said, leaving me alone with his father. And he took the truck keys; asshole. I had no escape.

"Why don't you sit down, Ryanne," Billy offered. I took my usual seat on the porch swing, curling my legs underneath me and stretching my skinny jeans. "You feeling okay?" he asked with a pointed glance at my cast. Jake was so much like his father it made me laugh. Well, not right now. I just nodded. Billy sighed hard. "We have a lot to talk about, Ryanne, but there are a few things I need to say first." I nodded again, looking him straight in the eye. When I was little, Billy had drilled that into my head. You look people in the eyes. When you look into their eyes, you can see anything they want you to. And Billy was looking at me with nothing but remorse. "I am so sorry about the things that Rebecca said to you, Ryanne. She shouldn't have said any of that. And you were right in telling her that Sarah would've been disappointed in her. My wife would've been appalled at what happened in this house that night."

I sniffed and cleared my throat, pushing the tears away. "I do not, nor will I ever, hate you for the things that you said. Rebecca needed to hear that. And while I think that I should've been the one to say them, I am proud of you for standing up for yourself." A tear escaped my trap, trickling down my cheek slowly. Billy smiled at me and patted his knee. "Come here," he said.

"I'm not a little girl any more, Billy," I said with a laugh. Billy wheeled himself up next to me, tugging lightly on my good arm. I sighed and sat in his lap, like I had so much when I was a little kid.

"I couldn't feel you then and I can't feel you now," he said seriously. My knees hung over the arm of his chair, his hands closed around me, resting on my waist. "But none of that is your fault, Ryanne." My breath caught in my throat. We were seriously going to have this discussion. "I know that you blame yourself for what happened, but there was nothing that you could've done any differently. You were just doing what your dad asked you to. And if we hadn't wanted to come and get you, I could've told your dad no. But you, Ryanne, you were our other daughter. You even had the 'R' name and everything." He chuckled. I choked out a laugh that probably sounded more like a sob. "Sarah and I do not blame you for what happened. I lost my wife and my legs, but my kids were all safe. And at the end of the day, that's all that Sarah and I ever wanted."

My head dropped to his shoulder and he smiled. "You always did try to take everything on yourself." He kissed my forehead in a fatherly manner and looked down at me. "I am sorry that I have caused you so much pain, Ryanne. I just wanted to keep you safe. It probably wasn't the smartest way to keep you away, but curiosity killed the cat. And I couldn't let it kill my daughter." I smiled at him. "Sarah would be proud of you, Rye. You are so strong, I don't think you even understand. Rachel and Rebecca ran; they ran from the memories, from the responsibilities. But you, you have taken care of me and Jake just as well as Sarah ever head. And when we gave the ancient legends that are real, you took that in stride too. She would be overjoyed."

I smiled at him, feeling his cheek come to rest against my head. He smelled like sage and ash and while he wasn't as warm as Jake, he was still warm. "I love you, Ryanne Swan. And you are never allowed to question that. Anything that happens is for your safety." I nodded against him. "Now, as much as I love Emily's cooking, I don't suppose you feel up to making some food for a grumpy old man?"

I laughed and clambered off his lap and walked in the house. I was home.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Author's Note: And here comes the third chapter of the day. Hope everyone is enjoying it and the questions that some of you had (GymnastQueen) will be answered shortly. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIX**

The saw whirled, the buzzing tickling my skin. I'd had so many casts removed throughout my years, I was silly of me to be afraid. The doctors had explained that the blade was too dull to actually cut me. But ever time I saw them come near me with the machine, I froze up. My dad, being the idgit that he was, generally laughed at me. Whatever; he had never broken a bone. Jake stood as we entered the waiting room, laughing as I wiggled two lollipops in front of his face. "Because I'm actually a good kid," I said, popping one in my mouth.

"Where are you two headed?" Dad asked as we were about to part.

"I have to drop Jake off and then Kim Conwell and I are going to head to Port Angeles to go shopping for Spring Fling," I replied. Jake growled, but I just swatted his shoulder.

"Jake taking you?" he asked with a father's curiosity.

"No, Dad; Jake's busy Friday. I'm going with Jared Littlecreek," I replied.

"Why don't you take Bella to the city with you? She enjoys shopping," Dad suggested. Why couldn't I _ever_ escape my sister?

"Sure Dad; Kim and I will swing by and grab her in an hour or so," I said, waving my goodbye and sliding into the truck.

"I still don't like it," Jake said as soon as the door was shut.

"Me having to take Bella dress shopping, neither do I," I said with a sigh. "And here I was in such a good mood because I finally had that thing off my arm."

"No, you and Jared; I don't like it," he repeated.

"You don't have to," I sang.

What if something happens?" he asked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm with the pack and not some other guy, isn't it?" He sighed, exasperated. "What is with you recently? I mean, I get the overdrive after everything with Murphy, but that was three weeks ago, Jake. He's in prison. I'm staying away anything that could be dangerous, I promise. And I'm hanging around with only pack and Bella."

"But now you want to go into the city without one of us," he said.

"Oh please, we both know you're going to call Sam and beg him to let you follow us," I said as he drove towards his house. "Now knock it off and drop me at Kim's please." He pulled up to the little white house would be so difficult if La Push wasn't an everybody-knows-everbody town. We stopped, but Jake didn't move to let me out of the car.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly. I stared at him.

"I just want to go to the Spring Fling, Jake. Think of it as a celebration. I got my cast off; Murphy's in prison and there's a high school dance to celebrate it all," I said. He just stared at me. "I have to go shopping, okay. Besides, I'm not going to be at the dance very long; I promise."

"Then why are you going?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he growled.

"Because if I tell you, it might get out through the pack link thing," I said simply. "And that would ruin everything. And the dance won't be any fun if my partner in crime is not there with me. So as soon as my plan is working, I will leave." He just huffed, probably biting his tongue to keep from making any comment. "Did you want to come shopping with us?" He grimaced. "Hey, I had to ask; you're being so stupid."

He chuckled. "Yes, I do; now go get Kim," he said, pulling me out of the car.

"You're being serious?" I managed to choke out between laughs. He just nodded, his jaw set straight. "Okay, whatever, but sooner or later, you're going to have to explain why you're being so ridiculous."

He just nodded as I stumbled up the steps to Kim's front door. She looked at Jake questioningly. "Don't ask; he's coming and so is my sister. Think of him as our chauffeur."

* * *

Port Angeles was crowded, the one thing that I hated most in the world. Kim kept looking questioningly at Bella, who was walking, sort of, through the aisles of black dresses. "You told her that this is a _spring _fling, right?" Kim laughed.

"Bella's not going to the dance," I whispered. "She's been sick lately and my dad asked me to bring her along. Let's just find our dresses and get out of here," I said, looking at the horrendously long line.

"This is what you get for shopping the night before the dance; we'll be lucky to find anything," Kim said.

"Then we'll just have to go naked," I said with a shrug. Jake growled and I turned to glare at him. "We'll find something, Kim."

"Yeah, don't doubt her. She's as stubborn as a bull," Jake said from behind us. I just rolled my eyes. I watched with amusement as Jake settled into one of the chairs that was placed by the dressing room. He looked like an elephant trying to sit on a bar stool. "Don't you dare laugh," he threatened. Oh but it was so hard. He just looked so out of place, surrounded by linen and lace, satin and sequins. And there was my best friend, six foot six, broader than a barn, and built like an ox. How could I not laugh. "Just go try on some dresses."

"Are you guys almost finished?" Bella asked less than half an hour later. "I'm kind of hungry." Well, at least she wasn't a zombie, I reminded myself sternly.

I watched as Jake leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Bella rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair. My stomach churned, nausea threatening. Still, I turned my attention back to the dresses. Bella had made me spent useless hours shopping for something that wasn't even important. She could put up with me and Kim for a little while. "I don't want Jake to see any of these," Kim whispered shyly. I smiled at her.

"Okay, we'll just show each other. Besides, Jake's not taking me to the dance, so he doesn't get to see," I added loudly.

"I have to work," Jake called back. I laughed.

Kim was on her fifth dress when I thought I was about to explode. She was right, we weren't going to find anything here. We had waited too long. But as she stepped out of that dressing room, I knew that it was all worth it. Her dress was short, barely hitting her knees, and poofed around her barely-there hips. The white lace brought out the darker honey tones of her skin, the bright yellow sash around her tiny matching her personality perfect. Kim was so quiet, so meek, but she was so happy and kind and bubbly. The tiny straps almost disappeared against her skin. "Kim that is perfect," I managed not to squeal.

"Are you sure it's not too revealing?" What was she revealing? The fact that she actually had a shape? God this was going to be perfect!

"You look great Kim; you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Well, then let's find you a dress," she said, returning after a few minutes in her regular clothing. We had tossed aside some just for the sake of time, neither one of us really liking shopping. "Hey Ryanne," she whispered. "Do you think you could help me get ready? I don't really know what I'm doing." I could tell that she was ashamed, but I barely knew what I was doing.

"Sure," I replied through the door, emerging in the final dress that we had.

"Rye, that's the one," she said assuredly. "You have to by that one." I smiled and slipped it behind Kim's.

"So when do I get to see?" Jake asked as we piled into the truck. I laughed at him.

"When you take me to the dance," I replied.

"We talked about this; I can't. I have to work."

"Well, then I guess you just won't get to see it," I smirked. Jake huffed. "Relax," I whispered into his ear. "Jared's picking me up for the dance at six. If you're around, you can see it then, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I swear; I'll even let you help pick out my shoes."

Jake laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to say no, but that I'll be there before you leave." At least I got him smiling again.

* * *

Friday seemed to take forever to arrive. I was moments away from deciding to ditch the day when Jake appeared at my side. "You've only got two classes left," he whispered. I just stared at him. What? Could he read my mind or something? "Oh don't look so surprised; you get that look on your face when you're thinking about doing anything mildly inappropriate."

Finally, I was at Kim's, attempting to curl her hair without burning it or her. Harder than one might think; especially if you had no idea what you were doing. But I had finally managed to get it done so that the fat ringlets fell around her face. "This is perfect," she whispered.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not finished," I replied, pulling two pieces from the side of her face and pinning them together at the back of her head. "There; now everyone can see your face."

She had swept some sparkly brown eyeshadow over her lids, her eyes looking warmer than their usual espresso color. Add some clear lip gloss to her rust colored lip and she was a vision of perfection.

My dress was short, but mostly because my legs were my favorite part of my body. And while Kim looked incredible with her hair out of its usual ponytail and flowing around her face, I went the exact opposite. I left some curly ringlets around my face, but piled the rest of my hair in a donut like bun on the crown of my head. I kept my makeup simple, shades of purple and pink with dark eyeliner and lashes. I looked so different from my usual workout attire. "I have to get to Jake's," I said, pulling my jacket tight around my bare shoulders, "but I'll see you at the dance, okay?" Kim nodded and rushed to hug me.

"Thank you for convincing me to go," she muttered. Oh Kim, so shy. Just wait until the dance.

I was sitting on the porch swing, my blue dress skirt pooled around me, fidgeting as I fought the desire to play more with my hair or makeup. Billy had already told me that I looked stunning. He smiled, told me to be home by midnight, and kissed my cheek. Now it was quarter to six, and I was nervous. I had never been nervous to go to a dance in my entire life. Maybe it was because I'd put so much more effort into my look, more than I had last Spring Fling. My idea of makeup with maybe some lip gloss and blush; I didn't mess much with my eyes. And so, I sat on the porch swing, flat sandals in my hands, and waited for Jared.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Jake said from the porch stairs. I stood, the blue cotton falling loosely around my hips and stopping a couple of inches above the knee. It was strapless, the bodice tight, clinging to my best assets and accentuating my waist. "Where's the rest of your dress?" he asked with a hard swallow.

"Don't start Jake," I said, fingering the loose strands of hair around my face.

"You're going to get cold," he said, his voice tightening every time he spoke.

"It's inside the gym," I whispered, "And there will be plenty of people there." He didn't look happy. "Besides, Jared's just as warm as you are." Although, if I have my way, Jared will be holding someone else entirely.

"You aren't going to the dance wearing that," he said, although I swear it was more like a snarl.

"Jake, you're being ridiculous," I said. I heard Jared's little Volkswagen pull up, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jake. He didn't like what I was wearing. This was more than just being overprotective; he was angry with me. "I'm going to the dance, Jake. I'm sorry that you're so pissed off that I actually _tried_ to look nice for one. Believe me, I'll never do it again."

I didn't give Jake the chance to say anything. I didn't give Jared the chance to get out of the car. I pulled open his passenger door and slid in, sending a shaky smile his way. "You look great," Jared said. I smiled, deciding that I would focus on his instead of Jake.

The dance was just what I imagined, the flowers, the grass, the picnic food. Jared helped me out of the car and walked, hand in hand with me, into the dance. And even though his hand was just as warm as Jake's, it felt wrong. Jared's callouses were in all the wrong places, the friction so different from what I have with Jake. We sat down, my skirt flowing around my legs, and kicked off our shoes, claiming the blanket as our own. I searched the area for Kim, hoping I could get my plan moving and get back to Jake to apologize. Why I felt like I should be the apologizing was beyond me, but I did. I didn't mean to piss him off. "You want to dance?" Jared asked, pointing to the sanded area where everyone else was. I shrugged and stood, following him to the floor.

I couldn't tell you how long we'd been dancing, only that I was enjoying myself when a slower song came on and Kim walked in. "Kim!" I shouted above the music, waving to her. Once she was within reach, I pulled her towards Jared. "Jared, I'm going to go sit for a little. You should dance with Kim."

Kim looked over at me, startled. Jared glared at me. I just grinned and padded my way back to the blanket. I watched from afar as Jared stared at Kim like he had never seen her before. And in all fairness, he had never seen her like _that _before. He wrapped his hand around hers, leading her out to the dance floor. Kim shivered and smiled as she caught me staring. I looked at the plaid blanket that I was sitting on and sighed. I wasn't ready for the night to end. But I had promised Jake that I would be home as soon as my plan was complete. "I hope you realized what you just did," he said. I was startled at his voice, the roughness that I missed whenever I couldn't hear it.

I turned to find Jake in his only pair of nice jeans, no shoes, a white button down shirt, and no tie. And he look great. "Forever given Paul ammo to tease Jared with?" I said, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull me up. Jake laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were...um, working tonight?"

"I was and then I realized that I'd hurt someone's feelings," he said.

"Please, we both know I don't have feelings," I said offhandedly.

"Well, I hurt something and don't try to tell me that I didn't," he replied. "Why don't we go dance?" I nodded and let him lead me out to the floor. "So, do you know what you just did?" he said, smiling down at me as we swayed to the music. I looked over at Kim and Jared, trying not to laugh at the stupid grin on Jared's face.

"Other than make them happy, no," I replied, resting my head against Jake's shirt.

"You found Jared his imprint," he whispered. I frowned at that, my eyebrows furrowed. "Think about Taha Aki and the Third Wife," he said. I smiled, remembering my favorite story. I could only hope to find someone who would love me like that. I smiled.

"It's real?"

"You'll believe in Spirit Warrios and vampires, but love at first sight confuses you?" he laughed. I just looked at him, waiting for my answer. "Yeah, it's real. You're around it everyday and you don't even realize it," he murmured. I just looked at him quizzically. "You want to go dance on a real beach?" he asked, his hold on me tightening. I mean, the only reason I was there was so Kim would hook up with Jared and I would call that venture a success. I nodded and moved with him to gather my shoes and clutch, barely remembering to shoot Jared a look so he knew where I was. I don't think he cared.

Jake and I walked, silence swirling around us. "You look beautiful, by the way," he whispered. I shivered a little, but it only made Jake pull me tight against his chest. "See; I told you you'd be cold." I bit my lip to stop the next tremor that had nothing to do with the chilly Washington air. "I'm sorry taht I was so angry at you earlier; it had nothing to do with you."

"You were upset that I looked different, I get it. You're used to seeing me differently," I whispered. Jake pulled back and stared at me with confusion.

"I wasn't upset with how you looked, Annie. You look gorgeous; I don't even know how to describe it. I was upset because Jared was taking what was mine," he growled. I just cocked my head in confusion and waited for him to continue. _You're around it everyday_."Yeah, I did," he whispered. I stared at him. "You figured it out, right? It's why I'm so overprotective; why I want you to stay on the Rez; why the thought of Jared taking you to the dance made me gag."

"You imprinted on me," I whispered.


	21. Chapter XX

**Author's Note: And here we have, fourth chapter of the day. Not going to lie, I'm kind of impressed that it managed to get done. I was seriously hoping, but you never know. Then again, reviews do make me want to pull through. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter XX: _Jacob's Point of View_**

The first second that Sue could bring back was almost forty-five minutes later. The legends say that the wolf and the man share bodies, but sometimes it feels like the two are at war. So while the man part of my brain understood that Sue was doing the best she could, the wolf side was impatiently waiting to hold our imprint again.

I told Charlie that I had been at the school, getting some books from my locker that Annie had forgotten when I heard her screaming. I pretty much told the truth after that. Bella showed ups little while later. I still wasn't sure what to make of her. Actually, I couldn't even think about her at the moment. My imprint was lying in a hospital bed. What did I care about Bella?

Charlie sat with us for a couple of hours before he said that he needed to go make some calls. Naturally, Annie chose that moment to groan and reach out, stretching the IV tubing. "You can't do that, Annie," I whispered, wrapping my hand around her icy one. She furrowed her eyebrows, undoubtedly trying to figure out what was going on. I brushed my knuckles against her cheeks, watching the blood rush to the surface. I smiled as she turned her head towards my hand. "Your dad and Bella went to cafeteria to get some breakfast," I said, looking at the clock overhead. Four in the morning is hardly breakfast, but when you've been up all night… Annie groaned and rocked her head from side to side. "Come on, Annie.I haven't seen those eyes of yours in almost a day."

That wasn't necessarily true; I had seen them. But they were full of tears and fear. I never wanted to see that look on her face every again. She grumbled as she opened her eyes, but finally she was staring up at me. Yep; blue was definitely my favorite color. "That's my girl," I breathed, squeezing her hand softly.

"You look like shit," she managed, but the words were coarse, her throat cracking with every syllable. I didn't care what I looked like, as long as she was safe. She hacked, trying to push herself upright, but her arm kept collapsing.

My thumb was two big for the buttons on that damned remote, but I finally managed to get her sitting. When I looked back at her, she had drunk a quarter of what was in the cup. I pulled it away from, gentle and insistent, from her grasp. She looked up at me questioningly, probably still thirsty. "The docs said the medicine they gave you can make you a little nauseous," I said quietly. "Best if we take it slow." She just nodded.

I wished she would say something, even if it was just another insult. I just wanted to hear her voice. "Why are you here?" she managed in a whisper. Okay, that's not what I wanted to here.

But what could I expect? I had told her that I would be her friend forever when we were only nine, and then I left her to fend for herself against a grown man. "Did you want me to leave?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Please don't make me leave you in a hospital bed, Annie.

Her eyes looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't quite manage it. Instead, she squeezed my hand. "Isn't your dad going to be upset?" she finally said. If she only understood how upset my dad was.

I didn't know, or at least it had never occurred to me, that someone wheelchair bound could pace. But in the brief moment that I had left Annie's side, he had been wheeling himself back and forth, looking at Annie's door. "My dad is in the waiting room, hoping that you'll a nurse that he can come and see you."

She glowered again, her eyes drooping. I watched her fight valiantly, her head twitching every time that she felt sleep coming over her. I pressed a kiss to her nose and one to her cheek before leaning over to her ear. "Good to sleep, Annie. I'll stay right here and protect you." I was never going to let another thing harm her as long as I live.

She was gone then, her frown lines fading as her dreams took over her. "Jake," she whimpered quietly. I hushed her, fighting the urge to pull her into my arms and run. "Don't leave," she murmured. Charlie came back then, taking the chair that I'd been sitting in. My dad wheeled himself in right behind Charlie, obviously having been given the green light. He didn't speak, just wheeled up to the foot of her bed and then began reading his paper. Bella came in, wheeling some wheelchair I was certain she wasn't supposed to have. I didn't care.

"Jake, you okay?" Bella asked, her hand resting on my shoulder. I flinched away from her, trying to remind myself that this wasn't her fault.

"I'll be fine when your sister is out of here," I said simply.

Bella laughed. How could she be laughing when her family was lying in a hospital? "Ryanne will be fine, Jake. She's a tough kid. Don't worry so much."

With that, she sat herself in the chair, head lying against the glass as she drifted off to sleep. There was no doubt that Bella was good looking, but I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I didn't care about her or her broken heart or how much she thought that she needed me. Right now, Ryanne needed me.

"Is she okay, son?" Dad asked me. I noticed that Charlie's head was leaning against his head rest.

"She'll be fine; Sue says her bodies is just in shock. She doesn't have any major injuries," I whispered, holding her hand in mine.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I think so; I don't know what I feel. I should've been there to protect her. I was so selfish, staying away from her like that. I should've been closer, I could've stopped it."

"There's nothing you could have done, Jacob," Sam said firmly from behind me. "There was nothing you could have done. You were protecting her, Jacob. Being around us is dangerous."

"More dangerous than this?" I snapped, pointing to her. "I can fight my pack brothers; I can rip them apart and make sure they never touch her again. I can rip a leech apart and burn it, but I can't protect her from this."

Sam settled in a chair, watching Annie's chest move up and down slowly. "Rest, Jacob. I'm here, your father's here. Nothing will harm her," he said quietly.

"Last time someone said that I could rest, she was almost raped."

"But you're by her side now. Nothing can take her from you." I sighed, gripped her hand in mine, and rested in a chair.

I swear it was only moments later when Sam was shaking my shoulder. "I have to leave," he said, "but there is something we need to talk about." My dad had nodded off, joining Charlie and Bella. "You can tell her now," he said. I just stared at him. Look at what had happened around someone who was nothing more than human. I wanted her to know, but I wanted her safe. Was that even possible? "You controlled yourself, Jake. You knew that she needed you and that outweighed your anger."

"I don't want her involved in all of this," I decided. "I just want her safe." I heard Annie's heart rake pick up a little behind me.

"You can do whatever you think is best, Jacob; all I'm saying is that you're no longer ordered to stay silent." A groan resonated in the silence. I brushed my knuckles across her cheek again, loving the softness of her skin. "She's waking up; I'll leave now. Just remember that it's your decision."

Well, that doesn't make my life any easier. As much as I resented Sam for his Alpha Orders, it ensured that I didn't actually have to make the decision. Whether I agreed with him or not, the pressure was no longer on me. Charlie's snore echoed through the room and Annie's heart went wild. She jumped, her eyes open wide, trying to push herself out of bed. "Hey, you're okay. I'm right here," I said as quietly as she could hear, trying not scare her. She pushed herself again, her arm giving out as she gasped. "Down, Annie," I said lightly. She sighed. "Everything's going to be a little sore," I reminded her.

She checked over herself, but the confusion in her eyes was unmistakeable. She couldn't remember what had happened. I sighed and whispered, "Murphy." She shuddered, her eyes wide, her heart jumping. "Ryanne, you're okay," I promised her. She just looked right through me. "Ryanne, look at me." Still, I got nothing. "Annie," I muttered, my heart breaking. I grabbed her face as tightly as I dared between my hands, stroking her beautiful cheek bones. "You are here with me," I said. "You are safe. I will never let another thing harm you," I promised.

"My dad is here," she whispered. What did that have to do with the price of gas? Did she want me to leave now that someone else was here? Her eyes filled with tears and her lips began quivering. "I can't—" she tried to say, but her tremors got in the way.

"Annie, you can do whatever you'd like," I said. She wrapped her little hands around my wrists and pressed down. I wasn't letting her go. I leaned forward, ready to tell her that she was okay when she just started sobbing. Her fat tears rolled down her cheeks, over my thumbs, around my hands. "You're okay, Annie," I promised. And she nodded.

* * *

It was only two days later when I showed up at the Swan house, having suffered an entire day of school without her there. "Hey; how you feeling?" She just grunted, taking her homework and sorting it. I laughed at the look on her face. "And what exactly does that mean?" I asked and I scooted her over so that we were shoulder to shoulder.

"It means I want food," she whispered. I just laughed again. "Where's the chemistry work?" she asked. I could see the fear that flashed through her eyes but she didn't say anything. I, on the other hand, was moments away from losing my temper.

"Reynolds has been filling for Murphy since he was arrested. But he doesn't know anything about chemistry so the class is just attendance right now," I managed to say, looking at her. "You don't have to do a trial or anything, you know that right Annie?"

She shook her head and began whispering, "What's done is done. Nothing will change what happened; that's not why I'm doing this. What if I dropped the charges? Besides the fact that my dad would ground me for life, Murphy could do this to someone else. I can't let that happen." I smiled and laid a gentle hand on her knee.

"I'm proud of you Annie," I said with a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her stomach rumbled loud enough for the wolves in La Push to hear. I laughed. "Hungry, huh?"

And so began the bartering. Even after the numerous warnings, I still didn't listen to the docs and gave her solid food, which she promptly threw up. I laid her in bed, wishing Sam had asked me to track the red-headed leech for the next few days. "Get some rest, Annie. I'll see you in a few days," I promised. I leaned over, ready to kiss her goodbye when I noticed her trembling. "Hey, you'll be safe," I whispered. I would have Jared run by her house a couple of times a night. And she would have them and Quil while she was at school. "You'll be protected; I promise." I pressed my lips gently to her temple. She snuggled deeper into her pillows and sighed as I closed her door.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted me from downstairs.

"Bye, Bells," I said, as I pulled the door shut.

* * *

Sam can't possibly expect me to continue to chase this bitch. It had been five days. My heart was literally aching from being gone so long. _Dude, I know that she's your imprint and all but please __**shut up.**_

Paul, you have no idea—

_Yes, I do; I can see it in your head. I get it; you love her, you want her. I see. But please just give it a rest, okay? Remember how you felt about Sam before you saw Ryanne that day? That's how I feel about you._

Ok, point taken.

_Hey, _Sam called as he phased in. _There's no use in trying anymore. Just head on back._

Paul and I didn't hesitate, just turned around and began running back for Washington. It took two days, making it a full week since I'd been anywhere near Annie. And as much as I wanted to check on her, I was too tire. I ran straight home, grunted at my dad, and crashed, Annie swirling in my head.


	22. Chapter XXI

**Author's Note: After rereading the last couple of chapters, I wanted to apologize for the horrendous typos. I should've proofread a little better and I offer my sincerest apologies. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. The more reviews I get, the quicker I am about getting the next chapter up. Or at least, I've noticed that.**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: _Jacob's Point of View_**

"Jacob," Dad called softly, "I think you might be needed outside."

"Bella, get back," I heard Sam shout. Bella? I rushed out to the front porch as someone cried. Bella was lying atop another person.

"Bella?" I shouted. She shoved off the other person and started running towards me. Strawberries drifted through the air, but they were quickly masked by the smell of…mangos? "Ryanne?" I said, looking at the ground. Sure enough, there she was, inches away from Paul's silver wolf. He snarled at her, but she didn't move. "Annie!" I screamed so loudly I'm sure people over at the Makah Rez could hear me.

"Jake, run!" Bella said as she bolted for me. I jumped the railing of the porch and phased over Bella's head. Paul lunged at her ankle and Annie pushed herself back, using her bad hand as leverage. I crouched over her, caging her underneath my body where nothing could hurt her.

Back down, Paul; you don't want to hurt her, I warned. The beauty in question had curled herself up into a tight ball, her knees almost touching her chin as she quivered with fear.

_She doesn't mean anything, right Jake? She's just a friend?_ he taunted. Below me, I could hear Annie's heart racing.

"Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas," she whispered. _So should I take the leech lover? _I growled. _How about Ryanne then?_ I roared at that. Annie squeaked and cut off, her cast covering her face.

You want to fight with someone Paul? Fine; whatever. But leave Ryanne out of this. I could feel her little form underneath me, her breath whispering against my skin.

_Why? She's no better than that leech lover? She's been letting some stupid bloodsucker in her house too._ Why was he being so stubborn today?

Both of our attention snapped to Jared as he stepped forward, hands held up in surrender. "Jake, you don't want to hurt Ryanne," he said, enunciating every word. No, I didn't. And that was precisely why no one was going to touch her. "Let us take her to Emily's okay?" No, not okay.

Through Paul's mind, I could see his attention was back on her. _She's just so scared; can't you smell it?_ I growled at him. "Embry's already taking Bella," Jared continued. _Who cares about her? _

I do, Paul; leave Bella alone! "Let us take Ryanne; you don't want her to get hurt."

_Yeah, Jake; you don't want little Ryanne to get hurt. Just think of the damage I could do,_ he grinned. I snarled. _What, did you think she'd be okay after all this? Seriously dude; she's going to be afraid of you._

No she won't. Paul just laughed.

_She's going to be so scared, she'll leave your ass in La Push and head back to Forks. She'll probably find her own parasite to fuck._

Well you'd be the expert on that, wouldn't you Paul?

Somewhere in the background, I could hear Sam telling us to knock our shit off, but I didn't really care. She was the only thing that was important. Still, Paul lunged towards me, rolling me off Annie and swiping a paw at her. "Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas," she screamed. I yanked Paul away from her.

You didn't need to do that, jackass. She hasn't done anything to you.

I crouched in front of Annie, listening to her heart hammering in her chest. Paul leapt again, but I was quicker, sinking my teeth into his deltoids and hauling him away from her. _That's enough you two! _Sam shouted. "Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland," I heard behind me. Sam grabbed Paul's ear and began dragging him to the forest. I looked back at Annie, my wolf wanting nothing more than to go check on her. _Jacob, follow,_ Sam hissed darkly. Well, I guess that would have to wait.

_What is the matter with the two of you? Paul, _Sam wheeled around, _you know better than to go after someone's imprint. What were you thinking?_

_Oh come on, Sam; I wasn't going to hurt her. I wanted the other one._

Is that supposed to make it better? You wanted to hurt my imprint or the girl I love. That's supposed to make it better.

_Dude, we both know you don't love the bloodsucker's girl, _Paul laughed. _I was with you for a week and it was a good day when I could get you to shut up about the little Swan._

You scared the shit out of my imprint, Paul!

_Knock it off! _Sam screamed. _Paul, you were wrong. There was no reason for you to go after Ryanne __**or **__Bella. _I nodded in agreement. _Jacob, go check on your imprint. She did't know anything about the wolves and she was just caught in the middle of a fight. Paul, apologize and then meet us back at Emily's._

_Yes, Dad,_ Paul grumbled. Sam pulled on his hear hard enough to make him whimper. We phased back, pulling on shorts, and heading towards my yard. I stopped Paul with a thud on the chest.

"If you ever hurt her again, Paul, I kill you," I promised. For a brief moment, Paul actually looked afraid. I wondered what I looked like at that moment. Actually, I didn't care as long as he never messed with Annie again.

"Yeah, dude," he replied.

"Jake will tell you everything he can, okay?" Jared said, sitting a few feet away from Annie. She nodded, trembling all the same. "Speak of the devil," Jared added as he spotted us making our way towards us.

I could see her apprehension as Paul apologized and held out a hand to help her up. She nodded, accepting the words of everyone. I held my hand out and tossed my head towards First Beach. "Let's take a walk," I muttered.

I couldn't wait very long before I had to have her in my arms. In the last three weeks, I had made every possible mistake that an imprint could. As I breathed her in, I couldn't help but want to kill Paul all over again. What would I do without her?

We talked about everything, except the imprint. I couldn't just spring it on her right then and there. She was so tired; I could see it on her face. She was supposed to be resting after school and here I was putting her in the middle of a pack fight. She even had the gaul to ask me if _I_ was okay. I deflected the question, afraid of what I would say to her otherwise. I was anything but okay. She had almost been killed. I sat there and listened when she exploded about lying to her. I could only guess how she was feeling. My father and I really had her convinced that we hated her. Finally, I had her in my arms, calm, happy, and safe.

Bella was a little slower than Annie when it came to nonverbal communication. After standing by the front door for a few moments, holding my hand out, I finally walked over to her and whispered, "Can I talk to you outside?" She nodded and followed me swiftly.

I was leaning against the railings of porch, staring out into the tree line for a few moments before I spoke. "You shouldn't have come down here, Bella," I said. "You're not supposed to be here." Annie was my imprint; I had to face it now. She was involved in this, for better or for worse, despite the dangers that might come. Bella could get out now.

"Jake, I know now; it's just like the legends say," she replied, bumping my shoulder my shoulder lightly. I could hear the others laughing and talking.

"Yeah, just like the legends say. And we're supposed to be the protectors, Bella."

"Then could you stop killing people?" she suddenly snapped. I turned to her, confusion evident on my face. "The killings, the hikers that have been going missing. My dad said it was the wolves," she said. "I mean, how are you protecting people by murdering others?"

I barely held sneer in my throat. "We _protect_ people, Bella. We haven't been killing those people. It's those filthy parasites that are passing through. We kill them, just like we killed that leech with the dreads."

"You killed Laurent?" she asked. Of course I killed that thing; he touched my Annie. After I realized who he was touching, his time was limited to minutes. When I'd caught up with the pack, they'd already had him on his knees. It was only sweet revenge to rip his head off and light him up.

"Yeah, we got him. That's what we're built for, Bella; killing vampires," I said.

"So, you still kill people?" she asked quietly. I couldn't help myself at that point.

"They aren't people, Bella. They don't have hearts, families, homes. They are _un_dead. They aren't human anymore," I hissed. "But even if you wanted to say that we killed people, how does that make us any different from your bloodsuckers? I mean, isn't that how they live?"

"Jacob, we both know that they don't hunt humans," she said quickly.

"Whatever Bella; I'm sorry that I'm not the right kind of monster for you," I said quietly, letting myself back into the house.

"Or is that as hard as you can hit?" Annie said, cocking an eyebrow at Paul. God damn it.

"He hit you?" I snarled, my arms already starting to shake. I saw the fear flash in Paul's eyes.

"No, Jake, he didn't; I'm fine," she hurried. I still slipped my hands down her arms, sparks tingling every nerve ending. "He didn't do anything," she swore. "I'd tell you if he did." Still I growled until Annie flicked my nose. "Down, Fido; he didn't do anything."

Everyone laughed, Emily and the girls got to know each other. I pulled Ryanne over to shorter couch, tucking her into my side. As I looked around at the people who were my family, I couldn't help but smile. Sam was snoring loudly on the long sofa; Jared and Paul were playing war, which meant that a fight was about to break out, Emily was baking in the kitchen, and Ryanne was dozing, resting her cheek against my shoulder.

Bella sat in the far back corner. It was strange that Bella was just as pale as Annie, and yet she didn't fit in like her sister. The two girls didn't really look that much alike. Bella's hair was lighter and thinner, failing in waves to her waist. Her fair skin was offset by a pair of beautiful brown eyes, but that was the only dark thing about her. Annie had dark, espresso ringlets that tempted you to pull and see if they would bounce. Her blue eyes and red-tinted lips just made her look so different. When you looked at them it was hard to imagine that they were related.

And looking at them now, it occurred to me that Annie belonged with the pack. And Bella; well Bella just looked completely out of place.

* * *

Why couldn't I have just let them go shopping alone? It wouldn't have killed me. I could've phased and followed. I could've actually just ignored the fact that she was going dress shopping. No; I couldn't. I couldn't ignore the fact that _my_ imprint was going with Jared to the Spring Fling. It was her favorite dance of the school year. I had tried asking Sam for the night off, but he'd told me I couldn't take another night off. I'd done a lot of that when she was in the hospital and still recovering. That's why I volunteered for the trip with that one leech, I think Bella called her Victoria.

It didn't exactly help my cause that Annie had some evil master plan in her head and wouldn't tell me a word about it. How was I supposed to keep her safe if I didn't know what was going on up in that jungle she calls a brain? So now, I was reduced to holding her little wallet thing, sitting in a chair that groaned every time I moved, and pacifying Bella. Honestly, we hadn't been their very long before Bella began complaining. I was surprised; isn't this the type of thing that Bella and the little leech used to do together? "It's not like it's hard to find a dress," she murmured under her breath. "Are you guys almost finished? I'm kind of hungry!" she called a little louder.

Annie's face fell infinitesimally, anger in her eyes. I leaned over and whispered, "Your sister's had a couple of rough weeks, Bells. Spring Fling is her favorite dance. Just let her find her dress. Annie hates shopping; we'll be out of here in no time." Sure enough, it only took them an hour to find dresses, which impressed me. I would never understand how girls did it. There were so many choices on what to wear, how to do your hair, what gunk to put on your face. It sounded exhausting. Then again, Ryanne didn't try too hard to make those choices. She wore jeans, sports, bras, and t-shirt every day. If she did something special with her hair, it was to put one of those fabric-things on to hold it away from her face.

The two girls emerged then, white and blue fabric hanging from Kim's arm. I kept silent about the fact that I hadn't seen what she was going to wear. I wasn't her father; I didn't really get to have a say it what she was wearing. But it would make me feel better, knowing that she was going with Jared, if she was completely covered...at least to the knee. "So when do I get to see?" I asked her.

"When you take me to the dance."

Excuse, my dear bitch, I have patrol. She knows I have patrol. Why is she being so mean about this whole thing? I would take her if I could. I wouldn't have anyone else touch her if I could make that possible. "We talked about this; I can't. I have to work," I growled lowly. I could see Bella watching us from the far passenger eat that was never used.

"Well, then I guess you just won't see it." Like Hell I won't see it! My pack brother was taking my imprint to her favorite dance. SHe wasn't going anywhere until I saw that dress on her and threatened Jared into oblivion. "Relax." I could feel her lips against my ear. "Jared's picking me up for the dance at six. If you're around, you can see it then, okay?" I tried to hold back the shiver.

"Promise?" She wasn't going anywhere until she promised that I could see the damn dress.

"I swear; I'll even let you help pick out my shoes." Yeah right.

* * *

It was ten minutes to five and I was sprinting back to the house to check on Annie before Jared officially came to get her. Someone was sitting on the porch swing, bright blue countering the paleness of their skin. That couldn't be Ryanne? I marched up the porch steps, trying to determine what beautiful creature had found their way to my house. Her java colored hair was piled on her head, save a few pieces that were curled around her face. Her blue eyes were unfathomably dark, framed by lashes painted black. Her teeth shimmered, surrounded by her beautiful pink lips. This could not be best friend. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I managed to say.

She stood then, the blue fabric falling around her. There was nothing fancy about the dress, except for the fact that I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her in a dress. It was tight around her chest, showing off what she normally strapped down with a sports bra. Her flat stomach that I had always teased her about was suddenly curvy, leading to hips that I hadn't been aware that she had. There were no straps, nothing on her shoulders. She wasn't one to wear jewelry either. It was then I noticed that it stopped mid thigh, bubbly underneath itself. "Where's the rest of that dress?" I asked as Jared's name flashed through my brain.

"Don't start Jake," she said, rolling her eyes. I wasn't letting her go to the dance in that. No sir; no way. Not my Annie.

"You're going to get cold," I tried again.

"It's in the gym. And there will be plenty of people there," she said as means of excuse. That was my problem. She had no idea what she looked like. I fought off enough dicks at school trying to keep her safe. And that's when she was wearing everyday clothing. "Besides, Jared's just as warm as you are." Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it didn't. The thought of him having his hands on her made me want to rip him to shreds and he hadn't even done anything.

"You aren't going to wear that to the dance," I stated with finality.

She just rolled her eyes. "Jake, you're being ridiculous." She looked over at Jared's car, but quickly turned back to me, her beautiful blue eyes sad. "I'm going to the dance, Jake. I'm sorry that you're so pissed off that I actually _tried_ to look nice for once. Believe me, I'll never do it again." She marched with determination to the car and didn't look back as they drove away.

Two hours later, I was running outside the school. _That's not patrol,_ Sam chastised.

How am I supposed to run patrol when she's in there dressed _like that_? I screeched. Sam just laughed. I growled at him and angrily thought over the events before the dance. What was her problem?

_You are retarded; I hope you know that._ What? _She's upset. You hurt her feelings. She put in all the effort of looking different and you made her think that she failed. She tried, Jake. Girls don't like to try for nothing._

I hurt her feelings?

_Oh yeah, hardcore. Now, go home, get dressed, and get your ass in that gym._

But patrol-

_Can wait; Emily would serve my heart for dinner if she heard about this. Get going._

When I finally walked into the gym, Annie wasn't dancing with Jared. Rather, Jared was staring at Kim Conwell like he'd never seen the sun before. So that was Annie's master plan? I should've known she was playing matchmaker. My eyes scanned the small gym, surprised to find her on the floor, looking down at the blanket she was sitting on. "I hope you realize what you just did."

She smiled down at the blanket before looking up at me. Good, maybe I hadn't screwed up everything just yet. "Forever given Paul ammo to tease Jared with?" Probably true. She took my hand and I pulled her up, wishing I could just take her home right then. But Sam was right, I had to apologize and this was her favorite place. "What are you doing here? I thought you were...um, working tonight?" I laughed.

"I was and then I realized that I'd hurt someone's feelings," I said pulling her a little closer.

"Please, we both know I don't have feelings," she joked. But I could see the sadness in her eyes. She put up this great front for everyone, so that no one would see when she was actually hurt. She joked about the fact that she didn't care about what people said. But there were days, like today, where she did care. And maybe it didn't matter what everyone said, but I'd hurt her, so what I said had mattered.

"Well, I hurt something and don't try to tell me I didn't." She smiled. I tightened my hand around hers. "Why don't we go dance?" I said, pulling her towards the sand. It was good to see her happy and cast free. I pulled her close to my chest, my hand on her lower back, the other keeping her hand in mine. "So do you know what you just did?" She craned her neck around to look at Jared, who was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't blame him, I probably looked the same with Annie so close to me.

"Other than make them happy, no," she replied, pressing her cheek against my shoulder. I smiled at that and leaned down.

"You found Jared his imprint." She had to get this. This was her favorite of the legends. "Think about Taha Aki and the Third Wife," I hinted. I saw her eyes go wide with delight as she recalled the legend in her head.

"It's real?" she breathed.

"You'll believe in Spirit Warriors and vampires, but love at first sight confuses you?" I laughed. She just stared at me. "Yes, it's real. You're around it everyday and you don't even realize it," I said, thinking about us, about Sam and Emily. She was surrounded by imprint bounds with Jared and Kim now. "You want to go dance on a real beach?" I asked. She nodded and I led her away, ignoring Jared and the world around us. It was time to tell her.

She shivered a little as the night's ocean breeze hit her. I just pulled her close. What was wrong with me? I loved Bella. I know that I can help her. She's so different. Bella needs nurturing, protecting, saving. Annie doesn't need any of that. She can anything on her own. "You look beautiful, by the way." Annie blushed; I'd never seen Ryanne blush in my entire life. The action sent warmth, hotter than anything I'd ever felt, coursing through me. I couldn't be falling for Annie. She shivered again, so I stopped us and wrapped my arms around all of her. "See, I told you you'd be cold," I joked. Her face fell a little. "I'm sorry that I was so angry at you earlier; it had nothing to do with you."

She just shrugged. "You were upset that I looked different," she tried. "I get it; you're used to seeing me differently." I just stared at her. How could she have not realized that she was drop dead gorgeous? How did she not see the guys in the gym staring at her today, like she was piece of meat? How could she not have noticed Embry and Paul standing by the walls, glaring at anyone who dared to look at their pack sister?

"I wasn't upset with how you looked, Annie. You look gorgeous; I don't even know how to describe it. I was upset because Jared was taking what was mine," I started growling, but quickly realized what I said. Her eyes gave that tell-tale sign of gears whirling. And then it all clicked. There was no backing out now. I had to tell her. "Yeah, I did," I answered her unasked question. "You figured it out, right? It's why I'm so overprotective; why I want you to stay on the Rez; why the thought of Jared taking you to the dance made me gag."

"You imprinted on me," she barely whispered. And I just nodded.


	23. Chapter XXII

**Author's Note: Please do not hate me for what you are about to read. I know that I've said it before, but this time, there is the actual concern that you all may hate me. Everything will get better soon (like in the next five chapters).**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

"But, why?" I managed. "I-I mean," I stuttered, my heart racing asJake pulled me a little closer. "Why me?" Jake looked confused. "I mean, the imprint is supposed to find the wolf's perfect match." Surely he understood that _that_ wasn't me. I was the only one who was able to get under his skin. I could work Jake's nerves like a machine. The spirits wouldn't choose someone that would make him lose his temper. "Why don't you just go imprint on Bella?" I suggested. I knew that wasn't possible. Imprinting wasn't voluntary. If it was, Paul would've imprinted on some stripper by now.

"It doesn't work that way, Rye," he said. "You know that." I nodded, put pulled away from him. "What's wrong, Ryanne?" he asked.

This couldn't be happening to me. I had to make the decision now. I could finally have what I wanted; I could have Jake as more than just my best friend. There were days in our lives when I thought that he might be retarded. I knew him better than I knew myself; I knew him better than I knew _anyone._ I had long since accepted that I loved him, hopelessly and desperately devoted to a guy that would never see me. And this; this could be my chance to have him.

I turned on him. "Jake, do you love Bella?" I whispered. His eyes widened like he hadn't been expecting that question. "Don't lie to me, Jake; I'll know it."

"I thought so," he whispered. "But I—I'm not sure anymore, Annie," he whispered, taking a step closer. I put my hand up. "Annie, please, listen—"

"I know that it'll hurt you if I don't agree to this," I whispered, my heart breaking with each word. "I know that I have to accept this."

"You don't, Rye. I'll be whatever you want me to be," he swore, trying to come closer.

"I don't want to play second string to Bella, Jacob. My sister is smart, beautiful, soft-tempered, kind. She's everything I'm not and if there is even the slightest chance that you," I could feel myself getting out of control. "You are good for Bella, Jake. You make her happier than she's been in a long time. And you said that there might be a chance that you love her." He just nodded. I stared off into the ocean, my chest throbbing. I folded my arms over my chest. "I don't want you to be unhappy, Jake. And I don't want that for my sister. We may not get along and I may have days where I hate her, but she deserves someone who lusts after something other than her blood."

Jake nodded again. "Can we just do the whole friends thing? Just stay the way that we are right now? Best friends? You can tell me anything; we can just be us," I said. He was staring at me, but it was probably because I was turning blue.

"I think that would be perfect," he replied. Okay, good; I can still have my best friend and my sister will be healthy and Jake will be happy. This is good.

So then why does it feel like my heart is being battered against rocks?

* * *

The next morning, I decided that Emily would probably be the best person to talk to. She would be able to tell me that I made the right choice. "Hey, Em," I called as I opened the door. Emily had quickly become the sister that I should've had. She was the one that I could talk to about anything, laugh with, commiserate with, and when the guys were off, she was the one that I could worry with.

"Hey, Annie," she called back. There was something about her that reminded me of Sarah, something motherly and warm that reminded me of the person that I had lost. So, yes, it was okay for her to call me Annie. "How was the dance?"

"Jake showed up," I said, sticking my hands in my sweatpants pockets and hopping up on the counter.

"How was that?" she asked. I didn't respond. Emily finally turned away from whatever she was making to look at me. My face was clean and makeup free, my hair tied up in a ponytail that looked more like a fountain. "What did he do? I'll tell Sam and—"

"He told me he imprinted on me," I cut in. Emily looked relieved and lowered the rolling pin she had been holding as a weapon.

"Well, of course he did; everyone could see that," she said with a wave of her hand. "Grab the apples out of the fridge and start peeling," she demanded. When I had first started coming around, she used to ask, but after a day or two with my sarcasm, she had given up and started giving commands.

"You knew?"

"I thought you knew. He was worse with you than Sam ever was with me," she said with a laugh. "How'd he react to your dress yesterday?" she asked. Emily had seen it when I'd come over to have her do my hair and makeup.

"When I was leaving with Jared, I thought he was pissed. But when we were talking last night, he said that he thought I looked beautiful," I finished in a whisper, blushing to the roots of my hair. Emily just laughed and I focused on my peeling again.

"So are you two finally going to accept that you were made for each other?" The knife slipped as I turned and stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Don't tell me you think the imprint is wrong. It's never wrong."

"But Jake gets so angry with me. I mean, I know him like the back of my hand, but I get to him in ways no one else can," I said, looking back to the green peels in the sink.

"And you calm him down like no one else can. You keep him in line, Annie; just like I do for Sam. That's what we do as imprints. We complete them and they us," she said adamantly. I just sighed. "I can't believe you don't think you two are perfect for each other. Who else would he be with?"

"Bella," I said. Emily snorted.

"Sweetie, I know you love you sister and you only wants what's best for her, but Jacob is not what's best for her," Emily said. "Can you start those with the sugar?" she said, as I came across the last apple in the bag.

I sprinkled the grainy mixture over them, tossing them lightly for a few minutes. "Jake makes Bella happier than she's been in months, Emily. How can I just take that from her?"

"You're not taking anything from her," she said, pointing her wooden spatula towards me with a glare. "The spirits chose you for Jacob because you make him better. They gave you to Jacob and Jake to you. You are not _taking_ anything from your sister." I just sighed in defeat. "Did you ask Jake how he felt?"

"I told him I wasn't going to play second string to my sister. I mean that; I don't want to be second fiddle. I'm better than that." Emily nodded. "I said that I think that we should just be friends and he said that was fine." Emily didn't say anything for a brief moment and then she laid everything aside and turned to me.

"I know how you feel, Ryanne; I really do. Leah was like a sister to me. That weekend that I came down," she paused, and took in an unsteady breath. "That was the weekend that Sam had proposed to Leah and told her that they were going to elope. That's why I came down here, to be their witness." She smiled. "Sam took one look at me and imprinted. He tried so hard to fight it, Rye, he really did. It was just so painful for both of us. There were times that I couldn't breathe, that I went days without sleeping. Being without your imprint isn't some choice that you just make. They are attached to us physically and spiritually.

"If you ever tell Sam that I said this, I'll deny every word." I nodded. "But I honestly feel like this," she gestured to her scarred cheek, "is my retribution for stealing my sister's boyfriend. Sam and I were arguing about Leah, about everything. I loved him, I could feel it, but he was supposed to be with Leah. And I had taken him away from her without even trying. He was trying to convince me to stay with him, not to go back to Makah. I told him that if he couldn't be loyal to Leah after six years, how could he be loyal to me after six days? I guess I found out about the wolves a lot like you did." We both smiled. Emily wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It took me a long time to understand that I hadn't taken Sam from Leah; that Sam had never been hers. So just think about what you're doing, Annie. You don't want to hurt either one of you."

* * *

I didn't say anything else to Jake about the imprint. Emily _was _right; Jake wasn't Bella's. But no matter how much I wanted to talk to him, I didn't have the time. The red-head that the pack had been chasing was back, dancing in front of the wolves like meat wrapped in bacon. Jake was running around endlessly and I was trapped at the Rez.

I guess trapped isn't the right word; I loved La Push. I spent my days in one of three places: the beach, Jake's, or Emily's. The night I talked to Emily, Jake came busting through the door and grabbed me, pulling me to his chest. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he clung to me. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"The leech was so close to La Push and I couldn't find you," he whispered into my hair. Goosebumps ran up my arms. "I went to the beach and the Sam's, but you weren't there. Bella said she thought you'd gone home, but you weren't there, either." I told Bella I was going to Jake's to start dinner for Billy. Although, I thought of Jake's place as my home too. Maybe I had told her I was going home.

"I'm sorry that I scared you; I didn't mean to," I whispered. "I just wanted to get dinner ready for when you came home." His arms constricted around me. "Why don't you go take a shower; you smell like wet dog." He chuckled. "I'll have dinner ready when you get out." He kissed me cheek and took himself off to the shower. And me? I took a deep breath because I wasn't sure if I could breath without my ribs being in pain. He must've been scared because he squeezed me like a chew toy. I worked in the kitchen, finishing the mashed potatoes before I called for dinner.

My food was sloppy; not anywhere near as beautiful as what Emily managed to put out. But Billy always said it tasted delicious and Jake would eat anything, especially if it had bacon in it. "Boys, dinner!" I called. We sat around the dinner table, Billy talking about some fishing trip he'd managed to convince my dad to go on. Well, at least Dad would be safe. It felt like ages since I had seen him. Jake was so worried about this Victoria that he was barely letting me off the Rez. I went home at night and crashed, barely muttering goodnight to my dad. The next morning, Jake would howl and wake me up. I'd make my dad some breakfast and coffee, and jump out the door to the get to school. And on the weekends, I spent my time with Emily and the pack, calling my dad to tell him that I was going to spend the night. Yeah, father-daughter game night might need to happen.

"Hey Jake, did Bella get home okay?" I asked when Billy fell silent.

Jake stopped, his fork midway to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah; I'm sure Jared or someone took her home," he said with a shrug. What had him so jumpy? Billy gave his dad a knowing smirk, but neither of them cared to elaborate. Whatever; I wasn't going to push where I wasn't wanted.

Jake and I did the dishes in silence, but all too soon it was time for me to head home. Jake walked me out to the truck, not saying a word. "It's spring break, you know," he whispered. I just nodded. "Maybe you could stay down at the Rez? It'd be safer with that leech around."

"What about Bella? Isn't it after her?" Jake nodded, but it seemed like he wanted to shrug. "I'll talk to her; see if she wants to hang out around here."

"Whatever she says, promise me that you'll still come down here?"

"Jake, she'll say yes; you're little crush is finally being reciprocated." Jake gave a breathy laugh and pulled me against his chest. "I'll talk to her," I promised him.

I found Bella lying face down across her bed. "Hey," I said as I pulled a chair up alongside her bed.

"You know, last spring break I was being hunted by a vampire," she whispered. "I'm hoping this isn't some sadistic tradition." I just laughed.

"Jake's worried about the leech-"

"Victoria, her name's Victoria."

"Her name's not important, Bella. She's trying to kill you. She could be out Aunt Bam and I still wouldn't care," I said. "Jake is worried and he wants us to hang out around the Rez, okay? So pack a bag and be ready in the morning."

I was done with this shit.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I'm glad that people still like the story. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but no promises on it being up today. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

Spring break was beyond boring. Jake and the pack were running in circles trying to catch the vampire, but she managed to escape every time. I spent most of my days at Emily's, in the kitchen with her. I quickly learned why she baked and why she was so good at it. Baking took our minds off of the fact that the people we cared about most were chasing the undead.

Bella sat in the corner, usually sullen and somber. Every once in a while, she would sigh and look out the window, but Jake never came in. When any of the guys did come in, it was to grab food and crash on the couch next to Bella. There was a part of me, probably the sisterly part, that wanted her to be a part. If she would just participate, she would feel better. Emily and I baked foods we didn't even like. And we had fun doing it. For just a few moments, we could pretend that nothing was wrong.

If I wasn't at Emily's, absorbed in baking, I was in Jake's back yard, working on one of the bags Jake still had. It felt good, especially on days when Bella was pissing me off. I needed to hit something every once in a while. So I drowned out the rest of the world and listened to the rhythmic pounding of my knuckles against the bag. I paused to swipe my hair away from my face when I heard a distinctly feminine sigh. "I have to go to work, so any time you're finished beating sand," she left the sentence hanging.

"Just take your truck, Bella. The keys are in Jake's top drawer," I said.

"But Jacob doesn't want me to go by myself," she said, innocently biting her lip.

"Well, _Jacob_ didn't make me your babysitter. You can go to work alone or you can just stay here." I turned my attention back to the bag, landing low jabs with a steady breath.

"Jacob wouldn't be to happy if he heard that," she said lowly.

"I don't live to please Jake, Bella. If he wants you to be so safe, than he should hire one of the guys to tail you," I said, still working on the bag.

Bella scoffed. "You think any of this will protect you against one of the wolves or a vampire, for that matter," she said, storming towards me. "I couldn't do all this, but whether I could fight like a man or not, I still got bit!" she said, showing me her little crescent shaped scar.

"I know you did, Bella. We've talk about it. You got bitten and in some amazing act of self control, Edward sucked the venom out and saved. I know; I get it! Edward saved your life and then he left. I know everything Bella," I said, turning on her. I could see tears in her eyes. "And I don't do this because I want to fight off vampires and wolves and the other supernatural shit that shouldn't exist. I do this because I _love_ it. And it's one of the many things that you have taken away."

"What are you talking about? You barely even talk to me," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"What am I talking about? What are _you_ talking about? I gave up half my home, I truck that I helped to rebuild, my time with my father, my workout room in the house and that's when you were with Edward." She cringed. "He's not worth that!" I screamed. "I get that you love him, I really do, but he's not worth the pain that you have put yourself through. He sure as shit isn't worth what you've put me through."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

"Really? You have endangered my life, blackmailed me, caused me to be exhausted beyond all belief, forced me to give up the sport that I loved more than anything else, and share the one person who I cared about more than anything else in the world. And I did all of this, without hesitation, without asking for anything in return. And you have just treated me like garbage."

I took a deep breath, hoping not to scream at her any more. "And not just me, Bella, but my friends; all of them are trying to protect you. Hell, Paul don't even like you and he's running triple patrols. Jake, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Billy, all of them are just trying to keep you safe and you haven't even thought to thank them. Why? Because you're so absorbed in missing Edward?"

"You don't know anything about him," Bella hissed.

"I know that he told you that he loved you. I know that you got hurt at your birthday party. I know that he's the reason behind all your nightmares. I know that he's why Victoria is after you. But you know what I knew from the first day you introduced me to him?" She just cocked her head the side. "I knew that he was no good and that someday he would leave."

I had never thought that my sister had much of a fighter's spirit. But as the words left my mouth, she jumped forward and attempted to wrap her scrawny arms around my neck. Maybe this is what I wanted, to fight with someone. Maybe I just wanted to beat someone. Either way, I punched upwards, my gloved fist catching her chin.

As she stumbled away, I swept my leg across her knees and forced her onto her back. I honestly couldn't tell you why I was so angry at her or why it all chose that moment to explode. But as I began uselessly punching her, inflicting damage that wouldn't have actually harmed anyone else, all of my anger just boiled to the surface.

She had taken away my best friend. The spirits had chosen him for me and because I had to share him with her, I would never have him. Because of her, I almost lost my life to a vampire. Because of her little vampire friends, Jake was a wolf and my friends weren't the same. Because of her, my life was upside down and inside out and I had just let all happen for her sake. "Annie, what are you doing?"

I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and lift me off my sister. My breathing came in shallow gasps as I fought against his hold. I watched Embry help Bella up. She was fine; I'd barely hit here. "What were you thinking?" Jake asked as Embry ran Bella back to Emily's. He released me, but I wasn't done fighting.

I turned on him and started hitting him, throwing more accurate punches into his abs and chest. He didn't stop me; he probably didn't even feel it. I ignored the throbbing in my hands and kept punching until I was finally sobbing against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kept me upright while I just cried. What was my problem? I was sobbing with abandon, struggling to catch my breath, part of me still wanting to fight. Jake just held me close, humming gently, and rubbing my back. Finally, I was only hiccuping. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried," I whispered in his chest. "I'm worried I'm going to lose you to this vampire and it's going to be my sister's fault." Everything was Bella's fault; I had decided that much.

"Listen to me, Ryanne. I am not going anywhere, I promise. Whether this was Bella's fight or not, we would still be tracking her. Knowing that she's here for your sister, knowing that you live right there just makes me want to get her even more. But we will get her. You have nothing to worry about."

I was still hiccuping when I looked at him and whispered, "You told me I should always worry." He chuckled.

"That was about us losing control; this is different. This is vampires, Annie. I'm built for this stuff." I just shuddered against him, tears starting again. "Hey, now; no more of that." He kissed the top of my head. "We're going to be fine, but you need to apologize to your sister."

"Why? She doesn't care about me," I replied.

"Yes, she does, Ryanne. She just shoes it a little differently."

"You mean by not showing it? She actually tried to say that her being here hadn't effected me," I replied.

"Down, Annie," he said. "You're getting yourself all worked up. Come on." He offered his hand and I took it gratefully. He pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head again.

* * *

A few days later, Bella and I had made up as much as we were going to. The reality was that we just weren't going to be close. Ever. We were sitting on the couch watching some Hallmark movie when Jake walked in. He was tired, I could see the rings around his eyes. I patted the spot next to me, which he gratefully took. For as much tension as their had been around us lately, our relationship was pretty much static. We were the same Ryanne and Jake we had always been. The same two teenagers whose parents let sleep in an empty house together while they went fishing.

He rested his head against my should while I absently scratched his bare back. One day, he was going to learn to wear a shirt. This was getting out of hand. I couldn't stop staring at him every time he walked through the door. "Why don't you go sleep?" I suggested. I hadn't seen him since earlier that morning, when he'd woken me on his way out.

"I have patrol in an hour." I frowned. He was running himself into the ground. Still, I just sighed. I looked at Bella, who was staring off into space. "Paul will be running around the house," he added.

"Why don't you let Paul get some sleep? You've had him watching me and Bella for days."

"Are you going anywhere?" he asked after a few moments.

"No; we'll stay here and work on dinner and stuff like that. Go catch a nap."

Jake had been back on patrol for forty-five minutes when Bella sought me out in the laundry room. "Hey Ryanne, could we take a walk, or something?" she asked. I bit the inside of my lip.

"I told Jake we'd stay at home today, Bella."

"Well, we're not at home; we're in La Push." How did she still not understand that this was my home? "Please; I just want some fresh air to clear my head. Just to the beach and back."

We couldn't possibly die walking to First Beach and back. "Fine, let's go," I said. The quicker we left, the quicker we could get back. Jake was going to kill me, but I was still trying to mend everything with Bella. Jake still hadn't decided how he felt about her and I didn't want to stand in the way. As we came upon the beach, Bella pointed to the cliff. "Could we dive?"

I had dived many times before with Jake and the guys, but the prospect of taking my sister just didn't sound appealing. "You should really wait for Jake; he's way better at it than I am." That was true; Jake had more experience and could jump out further than I could.

"Please, Rye; like a sister thing." I had to take it for what it was: an olive branch. She was trying and I had to make the effort. Besides, everyone gets scared their first time and backs down. Bella would take one look and decide that she wanted to wait for Jake.

As we arrived at the cliff's top, I began to feel unease churning in my stomach. The wind was whipping my hair all around me, pulling on Jake's up zip-up sweater I was wearing. "Let's go," Bella said as she peeked over the edge. Shit.

"Bella, we can't," I said looking up at the ominous clouds. "There's a storm coming."

"The water will be fine." It wasn't the water I was worried about.

"Bella, the water will be freezing, but the wind's been messing with it. The currents—"

"Are you backing down?"

"Yes, Bella; it's too dangerous."

"You really are selfish, you know that. I just want to jump." She took another step forward and I couldn't help myself.

I wrapped my hand around hers. "Bella, this isn't a good idea. I'll talk to Jake; he'll take you the second the weather's clear. But this is stupid," I said. "This is reckless and stupid and we'll be lucky if we make it out alive."

"I know," she whispered. Her grip around my hand tightened, crushing my now-healed fingers. And the she jumped.

Damn it. I always said my sister would kill me.


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Author's Note: Okay, I really wasn't expecting the reaction that I got about the previous chapter. I know it was pretty much a literal cliffhanger. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. And to show my gratitude:**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: _Jacob's Point of View_**

I guess I had no one to blame but myself. I had pined after Bella for so long that I had taken Annie for granted. "Why me?" She had to be joking. Anyone who had her in their life was blessed beyond all belief. I stood there, trying to convince her that she was wrong but unable to say a word. I loved Bella, not Annie. Right? And then she asked the one question that I thought I knew the answer to, until tonight. "Jake, do you love Bella?"

My head screamed yes, but every breath I took only wanted me closer to Ryanne. "I thought so," I murmured. "But I—I'm not sure anymore, Annie." I tried to take a step closer, but she stopped me. I just wanted to explain. I thought I loved Bella but the imprint was never wrong. Maybe I had been wrong in assuming that we could just stay friends. And in my musings, I had been ignoring her. "I know that I have to agree to this."

Oh, God; she didn't want the imprint. She didn't want me, but she knew what would happen if she said no. I was forcing into something she wanted no part of. I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest, used as a chew toy, and stomped on. I felt like nothing would ever be okay in my life again. And as she walked away from me, promising that we would still be best friends, it hit me. I had been fighting this for so long, I almost couldn't believe it. Somewhere in the midst of wolves and vampires and imprints and stuff that shouldn't exist, I had fallen in love with my best friend.

Here's the problem with falling in love with the one person who knows you the best: you can't lie to them. So while my head was wrapped up with thoughts of Annie and how to make her understand that I had been a blind, selfish asshole, I had to keep from telling her that I actually loved her. We were hunting that annoying little vampire, but getting virtually no where with her. _She's over the border,_ Sam called us off. _I'll stay on patrol a little longer. Everyone head home._

_Thank God; I have to go check on Kim_, Jared thought.

Yeah, not so funny when you're the one who's imprinted, is it? At least you finally understand how I feel,I replied.

_You guys are just wimps,_ Embry said.

_One day it'll happen to you and I just hope I'm there to see it, _Jared retorted.

You'll have to thank Ryanne one day. She went through a lot of effort to get you two together. Jared just nodded, phasing out as he neared Kim's house. I phased out as well, pulling on my shorts and grateful to be alone in my own head. I had been trying so hard _not_ to think about Annie and how much I loved her. How had I not realized that I loved her? Why did it take me so long?

I ran to the beach, following her scent but she wasn't there. She must've gone to Emily's. I was happy that she was getting along so well with Emily. She had even gotten to the point of allowing Emily to call her Annie. It really was a heartwarming sight to come home and see them laughing in the kitchen together. "Hey Em, is Annie here?" I asked. Emily was focused on what she was doing, but she still managed to shake her head.

Bella grinned at me, but for the first time in months it held no appeal. "Ryanne said something about going home," she said. She started towards me, probably to give me a hug. I had told Annie to stay on the Rez and she promised she would. Why would she go all the way back to Forks? And if she did have to go home, why didn't see take one of the guys with her? I stripped, tying my shorts to my ankle and phased, feeling the elastic cord stretch to the max. I ran with lightening speed, thinking about how close that leech had been to the La Push line. _Where's the fire?_ Sam asked.

I can't find Ryanne, I said, leaping over some fallen tree.

_I thought you said she was staying on the Rez._

I thought she was; I asked her to stay. It's not like her to just ignore me and go.

As I said the words, my fear just increased. She said that she understood how dangerous it was out there. What was she doing driving to Fork by herself? She would be covered in Bella's scent or at the very least, mine. That parasite might mistake her for one of us or—

_Calm down, Jacob. She's fine. Hundreds of people walk around Fork without us,_ Sam said, but I could feel his worry.

I smelled her house, but the scent that lingered there was old; at least a day. Where the hell was she? I had checked the beach, Emily and Sam's, her place—

_Your house? Dude, it's dinner time; she's probably trying to feed your dad,_ Sam said with a laugh. _God you are beyond anything I ever was. Must be the alpha gene._

I growled at him and darted through the forest, amazed that I could avoid trees at the speed I was going. Once my house was in sight, I phased and pulled on my shorts, barely managing to get them up before I bolted in the door. Praise God, there she was, wearing shorts and a thin tank top, her hair pulled back by one of my bandanas. I pulled her straight to my chest, my wolf purring.

I sniffed her as quietly as I could, checking for any sign of leech. All I could smell was her, my Annie. I was still shaking, my fear not yet driven away. I should've known better than to assume she would leave the Rez. She had promised she would stay. "What's wrong?" she whispered into my chest.

It amazed me that she could be so calm. I came home, heart going a mile a minute, blood surging, and grabbed her, but she didn't ever say anything about my insanity. She just asked me what was wrong and calmed me down. "That leech was so close to La Push and I couldn't find you," I growled into her hair. Goosebumps; good, she should be afraid. "I went to the beach and the Sam's, but you weren't there. Bella said she thought you'd gone home, but you weren't there, either."

"I'm sorry that I scared you," she whispered. Naturally she would apologize because I had overreacted. What else could I expect? "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get dinner ready for when you came home." A guy could get used to that, to coming home to a beauty with dark hair and blue eyes cooking dinner for him and his father. I hugged her tighter. This was all I ever wanted from her, ever. I wanted her to stay here in my arms. "Why don't you go take a shower; you smell like wet dog," she joked. I'm sure I did; I had been running through the rain like a chicken with its head cut off. "I'll have dinner ready when you get out." I pressed my lips to her cheek, a little closer to her lips than normal, but not enough to give anything away. She just wanted to be friends.

As I showered, there was a teenage boy side of my brain that wanted her there with me. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about her like that, but it was so hard not to. She was so beautiful, so kind, so warm. I remembered what she had said about Bella, how her sister was everything she wasn't. I wondered if she saw all that she was. She was brave, fiercely so, and courageous. I knew when she was afraid and I knew that almost every time she faced it head on.

I practically howled when I smelled her in my room. Just knowing that she'd been in there, even if she was just cleaning, made me hum with pleasure. How could it be that she didn't love me? "Boys, dinner!" she called. In my mind, I could picture her calling that same sentence out for the next seventy years. I sat silently at the table, digging into the grilled steak. God she knew how to cook.

Dad talked about the fishing trip that he and Charlie were going on for the next week and a half. Annie had begged me to find a way to keep her dad safe without getting him involved in all of this. I knew she was happy that he'd be out of harm's way and that made it all the easier to sacrifice my pride and beg Sam for the money for it. "Hey Jake, did Bella get home okay?" Annie suddenly asked. Maybe it wasn't so sudden; maybe I had been watching her make polite conversation with my father about fish and missed what was actually being said.

I didn't bother to follow Bella home. I almost smiled. I guess that was strange. I had been so concerned about her, about her getting home safely, about making sure that she was still the Bella that I had grown to love. But now that I understood what I actually felt for Annie, it wasn't the same. I mean, I still cared about Bella; I didn't want this bloodsucker to get her or anything. But she was secondary to Annie. And I wouldn't allow Annie to put herself second again. I cleared my throat, a little ashamed that I hadn't even thought about one of my best friends. "Yeah; I'm sure Jared or one of the guys took her home."

That was a lie. Without me there to insist, I doubt any of them actually cared. My dad smiled at me from across the table, but I only rolled my eyes and prayed Annie wouldn't ask what was going on. My dad had been waiting for this since I had imprinted; probably before that if we were being completely honest here. We finished eating; I helped Annie clear the dishes and clean up the volcano that erupted when she'd been cooking. I smiled at the mess; it was so her. She just wanted to get it done.

Too soon for me, it was time for her to head back to her home. I wished that she could just stay here. I mean, our dads were going to be gone and then she would have _no one_ but her and Bella in that house. "It's spring break, you know," I said as we got to the truck. No school, no reason for her to go home. She could just as easily stay with me. "Maybe you could stay down at the Rez?" I asked, praying that she would say yes. I wasn't sure how much her knowing about the imprint had changed out relationship. "It'd be safe with that leech around." She just nodded. My lips began to twitch with a smile.

"What about Bella?" What about Bella? "Isn't it after her?" I nodded, but I didn't care about Bella as much as I did Ryanne. I needed her to stay down here where I could come home to check on her. "I'll talk to her; see if she wants to hang out around here." I didn't care about what Bella wanted.

"Whatever she says, promise me that you'll still come down here?" I begged desperately. Annie just laughed.

"Jake, she'll say yes; you're little crush is finally being reciprocated."

I laughed in disbelief. I had made a mess of this. I pulled her against my chest, hoping that maybe her skin would absorb my feelings, send them straight to her heart, and I wouldn't have to try so hard to convince her. "I'll talk to her," she whispered and got in the car. I turned to find my dad on the front porch.

"Your mom is jumping for joy, I hope you know that," he said. "I would be too," he added. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well if I had figured all this out before I told her about the imprint, I would be in better shape," I said, falling back on the porch swing.

"Son, I am telling you that she loves you. You are just too dense to see it," he replied.

"No; she just wants to be friends. Annie is giving, but she's not one to hide how she feels from me," I replied with confidence.

Dad laid a hand on my shoulder. "You should go run; it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Annie and Bella showed up with their dad the next day, duffle bags in hand. Bella sat on the front porch, giving some lame excuse about her and sharp objects while Annie and I loaded the truck. How had I not noticed that Bella never helped? As soon as they were gone, I tuned to Bella and Annie. "Car keys," I demanded. Annie took hers out of her pocket no questions asked. Bella just stared at me. "I'm serious, Bella. I need your keys or I can make sure that your truck will never run again."

"How am I supposed to get to work?" she asked indignantly. Annie sighed.

"You can have them for work, but you just have to let me know. I'm just trying to keep you safe," I replied. Bella grumbled some unintelligible under her breath, but handed over her truck keys. I looked Ryanne dead in the eye so she would no how serious I was. "You don't go anywhere alone," I started. "If you are leaving the Rez, you tell one of us." Annie nodded while Bella looked down at her nails in boredom. How was I ever attracted to that? There had been a time when my gaze would have flown to the exposed skin of her neck. Now, I just wanted to shake her. Did she not understand what we were doing to protect her?

"It's getting late," Annie whispered. "We should head in." The sun was already below the tree line, some light coming between the trees, but not much. I had patrol in the morning, but Embry had agreed to come and sit at the house with the girls.

When I had decided that the girls were going to stay with me, everything had seemed so simple. Annie would share the bed with me like always and Bella would sleep on the hide-a-bed in the sofa. As Annie dropped her things just inside my tiny bedroom, I could see that she'd assumed the same thing. I watched the blue-eyed bombshell grab some pajamas and walk to the bathroom, where most of her stuff already was. She kept so much stuff here, she might as well live here. Not that I didn't want that.

"Is there any central heating, Jake?" Bella asked quietly. No; our house was built decades ago on a Native American reservation. We used a fire place.

"No, but I can start a fire. I'll get up every couple of hours to keep it stocked," I said. "It should keep you plenty warm." Bella frowned at me.

"I get pretty cold at night," she whispered, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"The bed's pretty close to the fireplace. If you get cold, just come tell me," I said. She smiled.

"Is Ryanne almost finished in there?" She hadn't even been in there that long.

"I'm done; it's all yours," she said as she passed the opening that led to the hallway. Bella grabbed some bag that looked like it was stuffed to the brim. What did girls need that much stuff for?

I heard the springs of my old mattress groan as Annie plopped herself down, brushing her hair with one hand and opening my bedside drawers with another. What in God's green earth was she looking for? "Can I help you?" I laughed.

"I thought I left some hair ties here," she said, digging through another drawer. I swatted her away, opening the third drawer that held my favorite things and everything that wasn't clothing that she left here. "Thanks," she whispered, expertly wrapping the tie around her curls until they were wrapped in a tight circle at the base of her neck. I pulled off my shorts, wearing only my shorts. "You have to start a fire for Bella," she reminded me. Couldn't I just wrap my imprint in my arms without having to do something else?

I got up, hoping Bella was still in the bathroom. Of course, she was. I could hear my bed squeaking as Annie made herself comfortable, probably pushing her winding her plaid covered legs around the blanket. The fire roared to life after a little poking and prodding. I sat there, ensuring that it was still going before piling it with wood. "Thanks, Jacob," Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, sure thing; I'll be up in a little while to make sure it's still going, but wake me up if you need anything," I replied. Please don't need anything.

Annie was tangled among my blankets, almost asleep when I walked in. "You'll get too warm," I said as I peeled the blankets off of her. She shivered until I laid myself down beside her, for once glad for my too small bed. She curled into me, leg wrapping around one of mine. I chuckled quietly to myself as I shifted her until we could both be comfortable. I stuck my head in one corner of the mattress, my feet in the one opposite and tucked my arm under her head. I tossed my other arm over my head, where it always went when I was asleep.

"Goodnight, Jake," she murmured, snuggling her head into my bare chest.

"Goodnight, Annie," I said as I pulled the sheet over us. Good night indeed.

"Jacob." Why was someone calling my name? "Jacob, I'm cold," Bella called again. Annie groaned in her sleep and tried to bury herself against me. "Jacob, please," Bella said after I'd ignored her for a few moment.

"Just go, Jake," Annie said, turning herself away from me and against the wall, using her arm as a pillow.

I rolled out of bed, pissed that Bella couldn't just leave us alone for one night. I had been sleeping so peacefully, probably the best sleep I'd gotten since Paul and I got in that fight weeks ago. I walked into the living room to find Bella curled in a tight ball on the firm mattress. "Thank you, Jacob," she managed between chattering teeth. I restocked the fire place and disappeared into my dad's room, grabbing seven extra blankets from the top shelf of his closet.

"Here," I said, throwing the blankets on the bottom corner of the bed. "That should keep you warm. Night." Annie was curled against the wall, her breathing even, but her heartbeat quick, giving her away. "I know you're not sleeping."

"I thought Bella was cold," she said. How had I managed to let it get this far? Even before the imprint, before the wolves, before the vampires, back when Annie was my best friend, I would have done anything for her.

"I got her some extra blankets," I replied. Annie snorted as I crawled back into bed. "What?"

"You're so dense. She didn't want blankets, Jake. She wanted you to keep her warm," she said. "I heard her earlier. Now, get your ass out there."

I flipped her over and nestled her against my side, breathing in her salty fruit scent. "I think I'll stay right here," I said simply. I could see her eyebrows furrow as her mind tried to make sense of what I was saying. "Go to sleep, Annie. I have patrol at four," I said, pressing her close. "We can talk later."

* * *

If I had known that we weren't going to have a chance to talk beyond greetings, I probably would've tried to talk to her a little more right then. But I was running triple patrols, begging one of the guys to run around my house every time I smelled leech too close to the Rez. Sam didn't dispute me, too worried about Emily to say anything. Jared had no problem running a few circle around our houses before he went to check on Kim. It was nice to have another wolf who understood why were so crazy about the imprints. It had been days since I'd actually had a conversation with her.

I stumbled towards the house early one afternoon, fulling intending to get some sleep before I had to get back to patrol. Sam said that the leech's trail was old, at least twelve hours. Jared and Embry were going to run while the rest of us caught some much needed sleep. "Hey Annie, I'm home," I called. I got no response. I listened carefully. She wasn't in the shower, she wasn't in the kitchen. I heard a whimper, somewhere nearby and sprinted to the backyard. "Annie, what are you doing?" I screamed.

She was crouched over her sister, pounding into her chest and face with reckless abandon. She wasn't trying to hurt her. If Annie wanted to, she could do some damage, but Bella looked fine and I couldn't smell her blood. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away while she fought me. Embry came running from the forest, probably having heard the commotion. He pulled Bella into his arms and began walking towards Sam's. For the first time since I'd first phased, the sight of Bella in another man's arms didn't do anything to my heart or gut. I turned my attention to the spitfire in my arms.

"What were you thinking?" I asked as I released her. And then she did the last thing that I expected. She wheeled around and began beating me, her hits accurate and sharp. If I was human, it would hurt a lot. But I didn't really feel it. Actually, I was afraid I might be hurting her. Her throws because more erratic, as she hit me until she fell forward, her forehead hitting my chest, still swinging. I wrapped my arms around her, listening to her sob. What brought this about? She stopped fighting and the hands that had been pummeling me ruthlessly were trying to dig themselves into my skin. I heard her hiccup. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried," she admitted. "I'm worry I'm going to lose you to this vampire," she said, her breath shivering. "And it's going to be my sister's fault." Well, she wasn't wrong about the last part. But the first part? She wasn't going to lose me; not before I had a chance to tell her the truth.

"Listen to me, Ryanne. I am not going anywhere, I promise," I said, forcing her to look at me by stooping to her eyesight. "Whether this was Bella's fight or not, we would still be tracking her. Knowing that she's here for your sister, knowing that you live right there just makes me want to get her even more." It was the truth; whether the redhead was after Bella or not, I would hunt down this leech. Hell, we had been before we'd known. She was too frequent. She was trying to get something and the last we wanted was for her to get one of our people instead. "But we will get her. You have nothing to worry about."

"You told me I should always worry," she replied. I laughed. My silly girl; I would never let anything hurt her again.

"That was about losing control; this is different. This is vampires, Annie. I'm built for this stuff." I had already explained that the alpha gene made me better at it than the others. And the fact that I had an imprint made me hungrier than them to. She shivered against me, tears welling up in my eyes. "Hey, now; no more of that," I whispered, wiping away the tracks of what had been there. "We're going to be fine," I promised. "But you need to apologize to your sister."

"Why? She doesn't care about me." I had begun wondering about that, but I couldn't understand how Bella could _not_ care about Annie. Annie gave up everything that she could to make things work. Surely Bella cared enough to give that back. That was the very least that she could do.

"Yes, she does, Ryanne. She just shows it a little differently," I said, although I wasn't sure how true that was.

"You mean by not showing it? She actually tried to say that her being here hadn't effected me," Annie said quietly. How could it not have effected her? There were days where I could blame everything that happened on Bella. And then I reminded myself that she didn't know she was doing them.

"Down, Annie. You're getting yourself all worked up. Come on," I said, sparks shooting through me when she slipped her hand into my offered one. I couldn't resist; I pulled her into my side and kissed her head. God I had it bad.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Author's Note: My computer is being beyond retarded so there are no guarantees on getting a second chapter up today. Sorry everyone. And please remember that updates are going to go down to twice a day tomorrow as I start school and work again. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: _Jacob's Point of View_**

I stumbled into the house, wet from the never ending rainfall. I still hadn't had a moment to breathe, but that was more my own fault than Sam's. The girls were in the living room, Bella tucked under a few blankets. She hadn't tried anything about being cold again, so the extra blankets were clearly working. Annie had herself wrapped in one of my sweaters that fit before I phased. I was all too happy to see her in it. They were watching some sappy movie that girls loved on Hallmark. Annie noticed me first, patting the empty spot beside her. Her hand came up to scratch the base of my skull, moving its way down my back and back up. She made lazy circles, spirals, and other patterns, changing up every so often. I rested my head against her shoulder, despite the ten inches that now separated us. I was almost asleep when she leaned in and whispered, "Why don't you go sleep?" I'd rather stay right where I was, thank you very much.

The irony of my situation almost made me laugh. Annie and I had been best friends for ages and I had never realized that I loved her. And when Bella came around, I fought for every little scrap of her attention. I would do anything just to stay right by her side. And though Annie gave me plenty of attention, I still thought about anything to do to stay around her. Even if it meant fall asleep in her lap.

But I couldn't ignore the fact that I had patrol… again. "I have patrol in an hour." She wasn't happy with me, but she only sighed. At least she didn't try to fight me on it. I was only doing it to protect her. Protection, right. "Paul will be running around the house."

"Why don't you let Paul get some sleep? You've had him watching me and Bella for days." I couldn't argue with her. Someone had to be around to watch the imprints, and Bella, and Paul had been volunteering. Annie and Paul's shared sense of inappropriate humor made them quick friends. And even though Paul hated Bella, referring to her as leech lover more often than her name, he wanted to protect Ryanne. So when we needed someone to watch our girls, Paul volunteered. Unless he was sleeping… or eating. Either way, I was grateful for him. Annie was right; I had been asking him to run too hard.

"Are you going anywhere?" I asked before I conceded. Jared was finally telling Kim about the wolves. Embry was on patrol. Sam was getting some much needed and much deserved sleep. I had to go on patrol. I couldn't exactly Embry to run extra just to protect them. But if they were in the house and staying there, I could hear them and Sam was only a few doors down. If something went wrong he would hear it. But only if they were here. "No; we'll stay here and work on dinner and stuff like that," she promised. "Go catch a nap." God, and Annie, knew I needed it. I looked at the clock. I could get forty-five minutes.

I swear it was only two seconds later when Annie plopped down on my bed, musing my hair to wake me. "You have to get going," she whispered in my ear. I groaned, but quickly reminded myself that I had to protect her. "What time are you off?" she asked. I liked that she talked about patrol like it was an on-call job. I wasn't sure if it was how she coped or what, but it made me feel like this was normal. Even if we were only sixteen; well, almost seventeen.

"Seven." She nodded.

"I'll have dinner ready then. And then you are going to sleep until tomorrow."

"But I have—" "I already called Sam. You're off until tomorrow morning at eight. That means that you can get twelve hours," she said quietly. I growled softly. "You look like shit, Jake. And you're not protecting anyone when you're this tired."

"Fine; be safe and stay inside." She nodded and I kissed her forehead. Maybe tomorrow morning would give us a chance to talk.

I phased once I hit the tree line, looking back to see Annie smiling from her spot on the front porch. I could get used to this. _You already are used to it_, Embry shouted in my head._ I'm glad you finally figured yourself out._

How long have you known? I asked as I realized what he was talking about.

_Since freshman year, when you threatened to kill Tyler Redtree for grabbing her ass in the lunch lines._

Come on, man, it wasn't like that back then.

_Yes, it was; you just didn't see it._ I watched through Embry's eyes as he recalled me and Annie driving to school in the mornings, the day that I'd forced her to go back to my place and sleep in the fall, the time that I'd saved her a seat at lunch when she had detention. Seen through the eyes of someone else, I guess I could see where my relationship with Annie got a little blurred.

_ Blurred? Dude, you've been in love with her for years. The imprint just opened you eyes._ I couldn't argue with him there. I was finally starting to see Annie for what she was worth. And she was worth so much more than a best friend.

_Well, at least you're realizing how stupid you've been for like seventeen years. Not to mention this whole Bella thing. What was with that?_

I don't know, I just— I tested the air cautiously, the sticky sweet smell burning my nose. _Leech_, Embry growled. I howled, loud and long. Sam phased in first, then Paul, who grumbled about being woken up.

_This better be good; Kim was taking this all so well. She even asked if she could see my wolf,_ Jared said as he phased. Then the smell hit his nose. _Where is she?_ he growled.

We bolted after the scent, following her through Forks' forest. She was crouched over one of the hunters. Great, we were going to save the men out for our very destruction. _Harry Clearwater,_ Sam said as he came upon him.

Not Harry! He only joined this damn force to keep the hunters away from us. For months now, he had been hiding us from them, erasing our trails and pointing them in the wrong direction. I snarled. The redheaded bitch straightened and hissed seconds before she bolted. _Jared, Jake, chase her!_

I didn't need to be asked twice. I pushed myself harder than I ever had before. We've got her this time, Jared said with confidence. I just grunted in response, not willing to focus on anything but her scent. I would get her, rip her to shreds, and keep her away from my Annie. Forever.

_Harry's dead,_ Paul whimpered. Jared and I both stumbled.

We can't let this be for nothing, I shouted, chasing even harder. Fire burned my veins, searing through my without fail. Why Harry? Harry Clearwater never did anything to anyone. He knew about us because he was part of the council. He was so gracious, making excuses to our parents, getting us out of trouble with the school board. And that leech had killed him.

Mangos? Strawberries? I thought she said they were staying in the house. I growled. I was going to rip her a new one. How hard was it to do what I asked? I wanted to keep her safe; why couldn't she just understand that! The parasite bitch looked back at me with a grin and bolted towards Annie. I lunged, but missed.

_I can see Bella and Rye,_ Jared said. They were trying to kill me. If she didn't want me around, all she had to do was reject the imprint!

_Bella and Ryanne are on the cliff,_ Embry shouted. What was she doing? I thought she said that she was going to stay safe? "It's too dangerous," I heard Annie said through Embry's thoughts. "You really are selfish, you know that. I just want to jump," Bella said. I snarled. Annie was standing on a cliff and Bella called her selfish? "Bella, this isn't a good idea!" she shouted above the wind. What were they doing if Annie knew that this was stupid? I was going to strangle her and then kiss her once I got her off the cliff. My legs were aching, but I wouldn't stop until I had her in my arms.

_Jake, phase out. Bella looks like she's going to jump._ In this weather? Was she insane? "We'll be lucky if we make it out alive," Annie shouted again. "I know," Bella said. I could only watch in horror as the older Swan dove off the cliff face, dragging Ryanne with her.

"She's got that right," the redhead said from somewhere behind me. I was too far to get to the cliff. I wheel around, more jumping than sprinting to get to the beach. I dove into the water, pissed that this bitch was close to my Annie and I needed air. I finally reached the place were the girls should've landed and dove under, grabbing the first thing that felt like fabric. Vaguely behind me, I could hear one of the guys swimming after me. I pulled up something cold, but definitely human. Bella. I should just let her drown. She pulled her sister over the face of a cliff with her. How had I spent so long making up excuses for her? I told myself that she was good at heart, that she really cared about her sister. But I don't think she did. How could she love her sister and still pull her over the edge. "I've got her," Embry said from behind me.

I all but shoved Bella at him and dove back under. The water blurred my vision, but I could still make out the colors. And buried amid the grays and blues was dark hair and a red sweater. I swam forward and wrapped my hands around that tiny waist, pulling it and me to the surface. Annie's head flopped limply against my shoulder as I backstroked towards the shore. "I swear, Ryanne Lee Swan, if you die I will bring you back and kill you myself," I swore under my breath. I ran to where Embry had Bella sputtering.

"Jacob?" she called meekly. I growled and she shrank back. I knew that she was hurting; that I shouldn't want to rip her throat for saying my name when she first awoke. "I'll take her back to your place," Embry said, gathering the shivering girl to his chest. I just nodded.

I pounded a fist to the center of Annie's sternum. "Breathe, Ryanne," I begged. How long had she been out? How long had she been without air? First I was going to lose her to some teacher and now to her sister. How was this fair? "Damn it, Annie, this is no time for your stubbornness," I said, lightly slapping her cheeks. I got nothing; no response, no cough. Not even a flutter of her eyelids. I smacked her chest again, but there was still nothing. I was out of options. I pressed my lips to hers, blowing air into her lungs.

Annie sat up like a woman possessed. I wrapped my arm around her back, supporting her as she hacked, practically vomiting water. She coughed again and again until her airway was finally clear and she could gasp for air. She was shaking, her tremors almost as bad as they were the day I'd found her in Murphy's room. Her lips were a faint shade of blue, her eyes drooping lower with each passing moment. "Oh no you don't," I growled. "Let me see those eyes, Annie," I whispered. Still her lids fell. I smacked her cheek again. "Don't be difficult, Ryanne." Blue peeked back at me between her dark lashes. "Oh God, Rye," I breathed and crushed her to me.

"You should get her somewhere warm," Sam said, but I growled at him. "Hey, I'm not going to touch her. But she's freezing, Jacob; you should get her somewhere warm." I looked at her little blue lips trembling, her hands ice against my skin, fighting against her exhaustion. "Jake, her heart is strong. You can hear it beating. She's exhausted and freezing. Let her rest. She'll be fine."

I could see her fighting, trying to stay away. "You're safe, Annie," I whispered to her. She shook her head, but I couldn't tell if she was telling me no or if she was just cold.

"Jake," she whispered. I had never liked the sound of my name as much as I did at that moment. "I'm c-c-c-cold." I pulled her tighter to my chest. What was I doing keeping her out here in the wind? Sam was right; she needed to be warm.

"I know, baby girl. I'm going to get you warm," I vowed. I stood then, looking over at Sam. "I'm sorry."

"Just get her warm; Emily will probably be over later," he warned. He set his hand on the top of her head and I fought the urge to rip it off. "We'll all come by and check on her."

"Jacob," Bella croaked as I walked in the door, curled up on her bed and swathed in blankets.

"Bella, I can't yell at you right now. I can't deal with it. You almost killed my best friend today, Bella. I get that you're depressed and whatever bullshit you had going on in your head, but you almost killed your sister and I don't understand why. So you sit there and get warm. I have to save her," I said.

I laid Annie on my bed and wrapped her in the extra blanket that I hadn't used since I'd phased. I bolted from the room then, tossing any towel I could find into the dryer and pressing 'Quick.' I didn't know where to start, but I had to stop her from chattering. I unwrapped her from her little cocoon, attempting to ignore the moan she gave as the cold air hit her. "Please don't hate me, Annie," I whispered as I pulled her shoes and socks from her feet.

My hands shook as I unbuttoned her jeans, trying not to stare as I peeled the denim down her long legs. I held her up with one arm while I struggled with the zipper of my jacket with the other. I gave up, ripping her shirt and my old sweater away. She sat before me, shivering, in nothing but her bra and underwear and I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful, so tempting, I barely knew what to do with myself.

Finally, I settled her on the bed, tossing the thick blanket over her and running into the washroom again. I wrapped one hot towel around her shoulders and piled the rest of them on her, layering them like they were blankets and shawls. She was shivering violently when I finally cupped her head in my hands. "I'm going to get your pajamas, Annie. Can you get yourself dressed?"

Her eyes didn't open; her lips didn't stop their involuntary quivering. I sighed; I could ask Bella to do it. s the thought entered my head, I couldn't help but growl. We were in this situation because of Bella; I didn't want her anywhere near Annie.

I pulled open her drawer in my dresser and found the largest t-shirt she had in there. This was mine what was it doing in her drawer? I shrugged and walked back over to her. "I'm really sorry, Rye. If there was another way to do this I would," I said, as I pulled the shirt over her head.

My fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra; I had never done this before. And I had only ever dreamed of doing this to Annie. I managed to get the damn thing undone, sliding the straps down her arms and the whole thing down her body. How in the name of God did she ever manage to get that thing on? My hand grazed the top of her boyshort underwear, but there were drying. I reached for a pair of my flannel pajama bottoms, knowing they'd be warm and too big. But it was the warmth that I was after.

I pulled a brush through her hair, braiding it like my sisters had taught me when I was a boy before I laid her in bed. Her lips were no long blue, but she was still shaking. I covered her with all the blankets on my bed before I went to check on Bella. I didn't want her to die; not anymore anyways. Bella was curled up on the bed, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered as I moved towards the fire. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I just don't understand why, Bella," I murmured. Why did she try to take Annie with her? Wasn't it bad enough that she had tried to kill herself.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself; I just wanted to try it."

"I told you that I would take you," I shouted. I heard Annie's heartbeat pick up in the other room. "I don't understand why you thought that taking your sister with you was a good idea. Did you want your dad to lose both his daughters?" She flinched at the thought.

"Embry told me about Harry Clearwater; I'm sorry," she whispered. Was that supposed to make it better? The fire was going, strong and warm.

"You might want to put some wood on that in a few hours," I said as I walked.

"You're not going to?" she asked, panicked.

"If I'm up; otherwise I'm going to stay and take care of your sister." I left Bella there, not a second look back.

"Jake," Annie managed between her chattering teeth.

"Hey, Annie-girl," I said, sinking onto my mattress. It was like someone had set off a starting gun for a race. Annie rolled towards me, wrapping her toned arms around my waist and pressing her frozen toes against my bare calf. I held her back, winding my arms around her waist and settling her against my chest, grateful for my extra body warmth.

"Don't leave, Jake," she whispered, but she was more asleep than awake.

I gathered some stray strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. I heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing even out. "I'm not going anywhere, Annie." She snored lightly in response and I chuckled quietly. "I love you, Ryanne Swan." Maybe it's about time she knew that.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Author's Note: And let's all sing praises to the IT gods that managed to make my computer work again. I did want to let everyone know that I read every single review as they are posted and get sent to my inbox. I do look at what you all have to say and think of it as the highest form of flattery that you all take the time to write to me and let me know what you thought. I really appreciate each and every single review. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

"Damn it, Annie, this is no time for your stubbornness," a rough voice growled at me. I felt something stinging my cheeks, but I couldn't get any air into my lungs to yell back. Something pounded hard and insistent against my chest, but I couldn't get enough breath to command it to stop. Something warm and soft encased my mouth, forcing air down into my lungs. I coughed, spewing water in streams out of my mouth. Fire wrapped around my shoulders holding me up until I could finally inhale air again.

I fought against the exhaustion, but my lids were just too heavy. I just wanted to be warm again. "Oh no you don't," the same voice threatened. Something tapped my cheeks again. I wish it was would stop tapping and just hold itself there. It was so pleasant, so nice against my frozen skin. "Let me see those eyes, Annie. Don't be difficult, Ryanne." Jake? What was going on? Why was he freaking out? I pried my eyes back open, hoping that my surroundings would tell me what was going on.

All I could see was Jake. He was dripping wet, but then again, so was I. He was staring at me with such fear and adoration that I didn't know what to think. I could hear him talking to someone, but everything was muffled. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but Jake was so scared. I had to stay awake; I had to make sure that everything was okay. What if something had happened to one of the pack? He turned his attention back to me, his gaze softening. "You're safe, Annie," he whispered. I shook my head. Something was wrong; something had to be wrong. He was so scared, so frightened. What was going on? And to make matters worse, I had never felt so cold in my entire life.

"Jake," I tried, but I could barely hear myself. "I'm c-c-c-cold," I stuttered. Jake's arms tightened around me, their heat seeping through my clothes and stinging my skin.

"I know, baby girl. I'm going to get your warm," he said with surety I knew that I would be all right. I was in Jake's arms; I would always be alright. So I stopped fighting. Jake's skin burned to the touch, like when you stick cold feet in bath water that was too warm. I was shivering, my entire body wet and cold. Why was I... Bella and the cliff flashed through my mind. So my sister hadn't managed to kill me. But then where was she? And why wasn't Jake with her?

I could feel myself being jostled in my fleshy cage and moved quickly, the wind freezing my skin a little more. I wanted to ask him to make it stop, to beg him to make the cold go away. But I couldn't move my lids back to look at him, couldn't move enough to get his attention, couldn't say anything. So I let the darkness that was crowding me take over.

Suddenly, I was warm, everything that had been wrong melted away. Jake stood in front of me, wearing his favorite green t-shirt and jeans. The forest was bright, sunny, and green; the way it only was in the summer. "Please don't hate me, Annie," he said quietly.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked back. He stepped towards me, his hand reaching out for me. Bella appeared behind him, her hand on his arm.

"Jacob," she whispered. He turned around then, following Bella out the door and away from me.

"Jake, don't leave me," I begged. I shouted after him, but he still walked away. "Please don't leave, Jake." He turned then, racing back towards me and wrapping his arms around my torso.

"I'm not going anywhere, Annie," he promised. The world around me changed and I found myself in a warm bed, the cold returning, but with less force this time. I was snuggled against something that was hard and warm and cozy. I didn't want to move for the rest of my life. I wanted to stay here and absorb this heat for an eternity. Something warm fell away from my face, leaving a trail of buzzing behind it.

* * *

I woke up afraid to move. My back was to a heater, but I didn't remember how I'd gotten there. A large, heavy object was draped over my waist, anchoring me to the wall. A cut was purring somewhere behind me, the sound comforting me like nothing I had ever felt. Why was there a cat? I hated cats. Finally, I opened my eyes, waiting for a few moments as they adjusted to the darkness.

Jake's room hadn't really changed in all the years that I'd known him. The posters that used to be of Power Rangers, G.I. Joe, and Captain America had been replaced by cars and superhero movie posters. There were pictures of us all around the room, some with his parents, some with Quil and Embry, some just us. They never really changed; Jake just accumulated more of them. I tried to roll, but whatever was around my waist just tightened. Right; I had opened my eyes to figure out what that was.

Jake's arm held me tight to his chest, his hand swallowing mine, my head resting on his bicep. I closed my eyes, inhaling his smell. How had I thought that I could let Bella have him? I had been so passive, trying to appease a sister that didn't like me, trying to make a bad thing work. I had thought that I could live with the consequences, but as I felt him pull me closer, I realized I couldn't. I couldn't let Bella have the one thing that mattered more than anything in the world.

Exhaustion swept over me like a blanket. I was perfectly content where I was. Well, not quite. I wiggled back, ignoring a throbbing pain in my leg as I did, tangling my fingers with Jake's. I closed my eyes and dozed, caught between awake and sleep. Jake inhaled sharply. I listened as the pillowcase ruffled as he moved his head. He shifted, still half asleep, and rolled onto his back, pulling me until I was lying on my opposite side, stowed against his side. I felt his hand slide up and over my arm, the friction sending delicious shivers through my body. He groaned before I felt the mattress shift. A warm blanket was gently folded around my shoulders, covering all but my neck and face. Another arm wrapped around my torso, his legs a tangled mess with mine. He sighed, gingerly pressing my on the back on my head until I found my cheek pressed up against his bare chest. Something heavy pressed against the top of my head.

I heard nothing but the beating of his heart for a few moments before sleep claimed me again.

* * *

"I'm just trying to understand why," Jake hissed, his arms still wrapped around me. "I want to know why you jumped. I know that you just wanted to try it, but why drag Ryanne with you?"

"You said you didn't want us going anywhere alone," Bella whispered. Jake growled, the sound low and threatening, vibrating me with its intensity.

"That didn't mean that I wanted you to pull your sister off a cliff, Bells." There was nothing but silence. My head was pounding; all I wanted was to fall back asleep. "What I don't understand is why you hate her so much, Bella. She hasn't done anything but give to you."

"I don't hate her, Jacob," Bella whispered. "Ryanne is great; she just gets in the way sometimes." Get in the way of what? Her multiple attempts at suicide? Whatever; I could just let her die next time. "She thinks that she's so much better than me and she doesn't even try to get along with me. She always has something mean to say. We have nothing in common. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Jake laughed harshly. "I always thought that she was exaggerating when she said that you two knew nothing about each other, but I can see now that she was right. You don't know her at all and I don't think you want to, Bella. If that's what you think of your sister, you really don't know her. And treating her the way you have is nothing but selfish and cruel. Annie has never treated you that way, Bella."

"You say it like you love her." Jake didn't say anything. Bella gasped. "I thought you said that you could never love her like that; that she'd always be Annie: your best friend."

"I didn't think I could," Jake began, but quickly cut off. I turned my head and groaned, done finished listening. "She's waking up, Bella. Just be nice."

"You don't really love her, Jacob. It's the imprint magic. You love me because of who I am. You love her because of some spirits. It's not the same." No one said anything for a long time. I wondered what Jake had to say about that. Regardless, I could psychoanalyze my dreams later. I drifted back to sleep, the cold finally gone.

"Annie, you have tot wake up." Something soft pressed against my temple. I groaned and buried my head deeper into the darkness. "Come on, Rye; I haven't seen you smile in a few days." Jake gently shook my shoulder. "You're dad will be home tonight; I have to get you and Bella home." I didn't move. "I'll carry you all the way there if you don't wake up," he promised. I hated being picked up; with a passion. I wasn't a little girl. I was tall, almost five foot ten and pushing 160 pounds. I was healthy and I was happy, but I knew that I didn't look like a supermodel. I didn't want to be, nor did I think I was capable of being, small. I liked food too much.

I pushed myself upright, slowing when my head started to pound. I looked down to find myself swimming in flannel and cotton. I wasn't wearing this earlier. "How you feeling?" Jake asked, kneeling in front of me. I just stared at him in confusion.

"What happened? And who shoved a gorilla in my head?" I asked as the beating continued.

"You and Bella decided to go cliff diving," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"No," I said, thinking back to what I could remember. "No; Bella decided to jump and pulled me in with her."

"I saw that," he said. "What happened to staying in the house and working on dinner?"

"I didn't know that she wanted to jump, Jake, I swear," I rushed. "She said that she wanted to go to the beach and back. I didn't think that we were actually going diving. And then when she started talking about it, I figured I could take her up there and the height would scare her down."

"Hey," Jake soothed. He pulled me out of bed and into his arms. "I'm not mad at you, Annie. I was worried sick, but I was never really mad at you."

"We should get home," Bella said from the doorway. One day he was going to have to get that thing repaired so we could actually have privacy. Not that we needed that, of course. I pushed myself out of Jake's arms and stood, swaying a little, but quickly regaining my balance.

"Let me get dressed and then we can leave, Bella," I said tightly. How was I supposed to forgive her for this? Bella just nodded curtly and stepped away from the door. I looked to Jake to see him staring angrily out to the hallway. "So, who do I have to thank for my attire?" Jake flushed red, brighter than any tomato or bell pepper I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at the ground. "I was just trying to get you warm." I don't think I've ever seen anything more adorable than an embarrassed Jacob Black. I knew I was only going to cause myself more heartache, but I couldn't help myself. I stood on my tip toes to press my lips to his jaw; I couldn't reach any higher. Jake's eyes flashed down to mine.

"Thank you for saving me, Jake," I whispered. He just nodded. "Now get out so I can get dressed." He blushed again, looked down, and walked out of the room. "Because friends do that," I whispered to myself as I stripped. "Way to play it cool, Ryanne."

We gathered our things quickly, although I left most of mine in Jake's room. There was no sense in packing up what I was only going to use again in a few days. Jake looked well rested, better than he had in the past couple of days. Bella drove her truck as I sat, sandwhiched between her and Jake. I figured it was about time Jake got his old truck back, even if the Rabbit was working perfectly fine. He could barely sit up in that thing. I left the keys on his dresser before we left, feeling a little saddened but glad that I wouldn't have to drive for a while.

A black Mercedes gleamed from our driveway, the taste way too expensive for anyone in Forks. I looked up to find Jake's jaw tight, his lips straight, and his eyes hard. There was only three things I could think of that caused that look: Paul and me rough-housing, me doing something her deemed dangerous, and vampires. Paul wasn't around and I didn't think there was any danger in sitting beside him, although he generally disagreed with me. So that meant vampires.

"That's Carlisle's car," Bella said excitedly, bolting out of the car and up to the house. I followed out the driver's side when Jake hadn't moved. Suddenly, he was there in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, tenderly wrapping his hand around my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Into the house?" It sounded more like a question than I wanted it to.

"No, you and I are heading back to the Rez," he said, pulling me towards the road.

"Like hell we are. Jake there's a vampire in my house? What about my sister? What about my dad?" He stopped in his tracks. "It's a Cullen, right?" He gave a jerky nod. "They have a treaty with you, right?" Again, just the nod. "Please let me go make sure that they're not hurting my sister and that they're leaving, okay? I know that they're supposed to be more human than the ones you fight, but they're still vampires."

He sighed, but walked back to the house with me. Bella stood in the cold embrace of Alice Cullen. Of all the Cullens, I liked her the least. She was the one who was so bouncy and bubbly and just too happy for her own good. The only other times that I'd met her, she'd begged me to let her "clean me up a little." I wasn't dirty, I wasn't a dog, and I wasn't a doll. "Ryanne," she said happily, walking up with open arms.

I took a step back into Jake's chest. His strong arm wrapped around my waist while he growled. "You're hanging out with dogs, Bella?" Alice taunted between barred teeth. Jake spun me behind him, one hand holding me back. I latched onto that wrist, keeping a hold on him. "Anyone else would've been better off if the vampires left town. But you; you went and found wolves."

"There's nothing wrong with the pack, Alice. They've kept me safe," Bella said, pulling the little witch back into her arms. I didn't have much against Alice personally. Obviously spending so much time with the guys was altering my perception. But I was happy to keep it that way. Even at their worst, none of the guys wanted to hurt me. These things wanted my blood, no matter what their priorities were, that was always somewhere on the list.

"Well, that would explain why I haven't been able to see your sister in months and why you disappeared when you went cliff diving," Alice said. What was she talking about? I hadn't gone anywhere.

"You can't see the wolves?" Jake said.

"Apparently not," Alice answered just as darkly. "Now why don't you release the girl. We have work that has to be done." Jake started shaking, his wolf taking over. "Get back, Bella."

"He won't hurt me, Alice," Bella said, trying to make her way past the little thing.

"Jake," I implored softly. "Jake look at me." He did so, barely turning away from Bella and Alice. "You're losing control. Go get the pack."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that leech."

"There's a treaty, Jacob," Bella said. Jake snapped at her.

"Treaty or no treaty, that," he pointed a finger at Alice, "is my enemy. And I won't leave my imprint alone with her." His teeth were growing, his fingers shrinking. He had told me about his frist phase, about how painful it was when he tried to fight it.

"Go run; I won't go anywhere," I promised. He stared at me, his eyes pleading with me, but so full of pain. "Go," I whispered. He pulled me close for a brief moment and then walked out the door.

There was nothing but silence as I watched Jake walk out the door. A howl sounded the air, but it was growing quieter as he sprinted back to La Push. The phone rang, startling me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is Charlie Swan available?" the voice asked quietly.

"No; I'm sorry, he's planning a funeral and will be unavailable for the next week. Can I take a message?"

"No."

"Is there something I can-" There was a click and dial tone as the person hung up. "Asshole," I muttered.

Alice gasped in the living, but I didn't move away from the entry of the house. "Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked with fright. The tiny pixie-like vampire stared at me, her eyes fixed. I side stepped her, but her eyes didn't follow me. "Alice?" Bella asked. God, please bring Jake back to me quickly.

"He's made a decision," she whispered. "Edward." Bella flinched. "He thinks you're dead. He went to the Volturi to ask them to kill him."

"The Volturi? Like Italy?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes; he wants to die," she murmured. Ok, great. Let him die and then Bella can move on. Preferably not with Jake; definitely not with Jake. "We have to go to Italy." Bella and I just stared at her. "If he's sees that you're alive, he won't ask them to kill him." With speed that I couldn't see, she left the room and came back with passports in hand. Bella shifted her duffle bag and walked towards her, taking the little book. "Here," Alice said, holding mine out for me.

"I'm not going with you," I said, stepping back.

"You have to; if you don't, Charlie will get suspicious."

"She's right, Rye."

"You just tried to kill me by pulling me off a cliff. Why would I go with you?" Alice ran at me, lifting me high in her arms and running towards the sleek black car.

"You don't have much of a choice, Ryanne," she said before she tossed me in the backseat, locking the seatbelt and doors.

Jake was going to kill me.


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Author's Note: I know that Alice seemed a little out of character, but I think that Alice would do anything to save her family; even if that mean kidnapping Ryanne to go save her brother. I'm warning you now about some LANGUAGE that will be in the next chapter. Ryanne and Bella are about to have a... heart to heart. Enjoy. Oh and thankfully, I don't own ****_Twilight_****, but I do own anything original to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII**

Jake was going to kill me. How was it that I kept making him promises and breaking them within minutes? The second we were at the airport, I jumped out of the car with every intention of hailing a cab, getting all the way back to La Push, and never leaving again. Alice stood before me. "We need you, Ryanne," she said in her happy little bell voice.

"I don't want to help you; I want to go back home," I said, side stepping her. She just stood in front of me, a deathly glare on her face. "I won't help you. I'll tell them that I'm being kidnapped and you'll be arrested." I looked back at Bella. "What about Dad? How do you think he's going to feel after coming home from a week long trip and finding _both_ his daughters gone?"

"Charlie will force himself to believe that you two went on some sisterly expedition, Ryanne. Believing that you went together to do something will be easier for him to swallow than Bella running away," Alice said quietly.

"Or I could leave right now and hide on the Rez for a week. Charlie would never have to know that I didn't go with my sister. We're already lying to him," I said.

"Or I could persuade you to stay," she replied with a smile.

"When he finds out I'm gone, you'll be lucky if you don't start a war," I said.

"We have friends, Ryanne. We have a lot of friends. We could kill all your friends, or you could come with me and be back in his arms before you even realize that you were in Italy," she said. She couldn't kill the wolves, could she? They were built to kill vampires. But one look in her eyes told me that she could, indeed, kill my boys.

"If anything happens to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen. We're going to go to Volterra, show Edward that Bella is still alive, and come home," she promised. What was I doing? Jake was going to kill me.

"If anything happens to one of the pack, I will personally kill you," I seethed.

"Okay, Buffy. Let's get going." I followed her bouncing steps to where Bella stood with our duffle bags.

"Thanks," she said as Alice purchased our tickets.

"Don't thank me, Bella. You and I are going to have a talk," I whispered darkly.

"I understand that you're angry," she said as she passed through the security scanner. The TSA agent just ignored us. I walked through, assumed the depicted position, and stormed out upon the man's signal.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover what I feel, Bella. But why don't we wait until we're seated to have this out," I suggested.

I followed behind them, pulling my phone from my duffle. "You can't," Alice said, dumping my device in the trash. "If you contact him, he'll only try to stop you."

"Maybe that's what I want," I countered.

"Ryanne, you said you would do this," Bella said quietly. I took a deep breath and counted to twenty.

"Remember what we talked about, Ryanne," Alice breathed in my ear. I looked down to find her smiling at me like I was her best friend.

"How can you threaten me with a smile?" I asked tightly. Her smile faltered.

"If this was your friends, your family that we were talking about, wouldn't you do anything you could to save them." She had a point, but she was human; she was a vampire. Maybe if this was some human kidnapping...no; not even then. "I know that you don't think that we're people; that we don't have emotions. But we do and I love my brother. Even if you want us dead, you can't let him go out this way."

"It's his choice," I replied with a shrug, trying to ignore her words.

"Please help me save him. And then we'll take you back to your dog and he can rip us to shreds," she promised. Bella gasped in the background.

"I'll help you save him, but I hope you know what will be waiting for you when we get back." Alice just laughed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Bella asked from her place between me and the leech-Alice. She had asked me to stop calling her parasitic names and I had decided that I didn't want to get attacked.

"No," I replied, leaning my head against the window, looking down at the world below me. All of this was happening because I couldn't put my foot down and deal with my sister. I could knock someone out in a ring, throw them against a cage, threaten to pop their arms out of their sockets, but I couldn't stand up to my sister. "Why do you hate me?" She fidgeted, uncomfortable. "If I have to fly to Italy, betraying my friends, to save your undead lover, the least you can do is be honest with me."

"I don't hate you," she said quietly. "I just don't _know_ you." I frowned. "Why do you and Jake think that I hate you?"

"Because all you fucking do is try to kill me," I whisper yelled. "From the moment that you arrived, all you've done is make my life shit and then put it in danger. Didn't you get the God damn message when I punched you?"

"It's not like I put you in those situations on purpose," she said meekly.

"Seriously? Let's think back to the first time that I almost died when I was with you; like where my life was in legitimate danger. That vampire in the clearing. And _why_ was I in that fucking meadow? My bitch of a sister blackmailed me. The next time: cliff diving. Now, why was I in the water? Oh, right because I had been trying to stop the bitch, that's you, Bella, and she pulled me over. Do you have any idea how lucky we are that I didn't hit the rocks? And where am I now? On a plane, flying to Italy to meet certain death because my sister and some witch kidnapped me. At what point does this become something that you do on purpose Bella?"

The lady in front of me turned around to give me a glare, probably for saying my last sentence at a normal volume. "Can I help you with something, ma'am? Because if not, you're interrupting a fan-fucking-tastic sister bonding moment," I spat. She humphed and turned back in her seat, arms folded tightly around her sweater vest chest.

"There's no need to be rude, Ryanne," Bella admonished.

"Like you're one to talk about manners, Bella. After you came out of your little coma, you did nothing but insult me. You want to know the definition of rude? To be rude is to be offensively impolite or ill-mannered. You insulted my cooking, my hobbies, my friends, my lifestyle. And the best part is, you know nothing about me!" I said. "And it's not like you ever bothered to ask me _why_ I do the things I do. For example, why do you think I like to fight?"

"Because you're a violent person and it's a safe outlet?" she guessed.

"Oh, so close but wrong. I fight because I couldn't dance after I turned nine. Sarah Black used to take me to dance, get me ready for my recitals, pick me up, make my costumes; I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to get the point. After she died, I couldn't step foot in a studio to save my life. So I went the exact opposite and I started loving it. It was somewhere to be, something to do, someone to hit for all the wrongs in the world. Oh, and thanks for oh so graciously taking that from me too. God forbid I have anything left that I enjoy," I hissed, leaning back in my seat.

Finally, Bella turned and stared at me. "It's not like you did anything to make my life easier, Ryanne."

"Seriously, I didn't. Right, I forgot about the months that I spent sleep deprived. That was nothing, right Bella? Because sleeping in my sister's room to make sure that someone was there to fight of her demons is the damn definition of nothing, right? Maybe nothing was what I felt when you told me that I was a terrible sister? Or maybe it's what it feels like to have your sister blame you for her zombie-like state because you didn't like her boyfriend? You selfish, spoiled asshole! You have no idea how much that hurt. As if I wasn't already wondering if it was my fault.

"But let's forget about that. Because when my chemistry teacher tried to rape me, you were there in my room, holding my hand every night. You were there making sure that my nightmares didn't drive me insane. Wait, no you weren't. You were screaming in your own room, waking me up. But it's okay because you made up for that when you picked me up from school and took me home, making sure that I was resting and not in pain. Oh, shit, sorry; you didn't do that either. Actually, you took me to the one place I didn't want to be and stuck me in the middle of a wolf fight."

"You didn't move out of the way."

"I was scared! And if I remember correctly, I was trying to pull you out of Paul's way."

"I didn't ask you to," she said softly.

"So if you didn't want my help, if you didn't want me to watch out for you, and you don't hate me, what did you want from me?" I asked

"I wanted you to leave me alone. You were my younger sister. You were supposed to be this brat that looked up to me and instead, you were this strong, independent, bitchy sixteen-year-old. You didn't care what I had to say about anything."

"So you don't like me because I didn't look up to you the way that you thought a little sister should?"

"No," she scoffed, but she still looked away from me.

"Here's the problem, Bella; you were never really my older sister. Mom and Dad kept us separate for so long that we didn't have a fucking clue who the other was. I at least tried."

"You never tried."

"Yes I did; I went shopping with you, I asked you how school was, I bought you a birthday present, I set up your room. I tried."

"But you never tried to like him!" she shouted in my face. "Dad had a hard enough time with me dating him and you didn't help anything. I would've helped you!"

"So, I just want to make sure that I have this shit figured out. You never wanted my help. You never wanted me to watch out for you. You don't hate me. But you never bothered to be nice to me because I didn't like your boyfriend?" I laughed humorlessly. "You have got to be fucking kidding me? So this undead, immortal asshole that left you is more important than your relationship with your sister?"

"Treat others how you want to be treated, Ryanne. Edward was never going to show you what you were doing to him," she replied.

"I was _never _rude to him, Bella. I may not have been the nicest person in the world, but I was never rude. And if I treated you the way that you treated me, you would've run back to Mom and Phil within weeks of moving to Forks."

"People are staring," Alice whispered. She reached over, handing me my iPod.

"I'm glad that we had this little talk, Bella," I said. "Everything makes so much sense now."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing for our descent into Rome. Please fasten your seat belts, return your seats to their full upright position, stow your tray-tables, and turn off all electronic devices," a lady with a quiet accent said, startling me awake. I pulled my headphones out of my ears, wrapping them around my iPod before turning the little device off.

"Why can't dreams be real?" I whispered to myself. I was back to wishing my dreams were real. In my wonderland, Jake came running back to me without hesitation, leaving my sister behind and wrapping his arms around me. In my secretest wishes, I was back in Jake's room the morning after he'd saved me, except this time he pressed his lips to mine and woke me up. I sure as hell was getting off of a flight to Italy after yelling at my sister.

Alice told us to stay with the bags, running away at what could pass as a human speed; a really fast human, but still human. "Ryanne, I don't know if I've said thank you," Bella began. I scoffed, licked my lips and looked at her.

"Please don't thank me for this. Just, don't talk to me, okay? I can't just keep forgiving you, Bella. We can pretend, for Dad's sake, that we are all good and there's nothing wrong. But I can't just keep forgetting all the things that you've done to me. So, just don't. Because we're never going to be okay again," I said.

Thankfully, Alice pulled up at that moment in a canary yellow Porsche. Because that just screams subtlety. I didn't ask how she got it; I didn't want to know. I slid in the backseat, changing while the two girls talked about where Edward would be and what they would have to do. I guess Bella had told us all before that Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds and Jasper could do whatever Jasper could do. The truth was I couldn't really be bothered to pay attention to what my sister was saying, especially if it was about vampires.

When I was finally dressed, I turned my attention back to the road. I really wish I hadn't done that. I was afraid of driving and all the accidents that came with it, so seeing Alice Cullen driving over 150 miles per hour up a windy road just made every bad thought I'd ever imagined into a possibility. I fought the queasiness in my stomach as I zipped up my bag. "Ryanne will run with you," she said suddenly.

I realized then that we were already driving into the city. And while Alice's driving had been completely reckless and dangerous, it had been effective. She drifted the car to the slide. Bella threw her door open and began sprinting, as well as Bella could sprint. Alice pulled the passenger seat forward so that I could get out. "Piazzo di Priori," she shouted after me.

What was with the red? Everyone was wearing red cloaks, shawls, hoodies. There were people with fake vampire teeth and those weird moldable fangs. Was I really saving a vampire on a day made for celebrating them? Would the irony ever end? Regardless, I followed my sister. I watched as she jumped into a fountain, soaking her jeans in a foolish attempt to get through the crowd. "Excuse me!" I shouted as I pushed people out of my way. I was in a city run by vampires. What was I doing?

The clock tower struck noon and Bella threw herself at Edward. He pulled her close, burying his nose in her neck. "'Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon their beauty,'" he said into her ear. Whatever power brought me and Jake together better make sure he never _ever_ quoted sappy dead playwrights. Bella began shoving him back, but it did no good. "Rye-Anne?" he said as I came into view.

Seeing me must've made him realize that he wasn't in Heaven. I mean, in what version of Heaven is your girlfriends moody little sister there? His cold hand wrapped around my wrist with bruising force and spun me behind him. He pulled me and Bella back, crouching in front of us with a hiss. I think I'd rather be surrounded by humans, please. Two men with dark cloaks and red eyes stepped forward, their faces menacing. The crouched, refusing to let us return to the festival behind us. Apparently it was a celebration of the time that some saint purged the city of all vampires. So, I was rescuing a vampire on a day that celebrated the time someone killed them all. So the irony would never end.

Alice appeared at our side, her little voice tinkling. It seemed like a fight was imminent when some little thing walked up. At first, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, the pale blonde hair pulled tightly away from its face. "Jane," Edward sighed. And then we followed this little bitch, walking down the alley way until we came to an open hole in the ground.

"I'm not going down there," I said as the three vampires just fell down.

"You should control your snacks," a voice laughed from the dark abyss.

"Rye-Anne," Edward began.

"It's Ryanne like the boy's name. Considering that I'm about to die to save someone I don't even like, I think you can be courteous enough to pronounce it correctly." He sighed.

"Ryanne, Alice is down there; she will catch you." And why should I trust any of these vampires? I was already here against my will. "Because between us and _them,_ we're the ones that won't hurt you."

I remembered then what Bella had said about Edward's little power. I swung my legs down the hole, dropping into the hard arms of Alice. I murmured my thanks, not really wanting to be nice, but not wanting to anger the only things keeping me alive. Edward had a point. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling Bella into his side. Right; mind reader. _Zagreb, , Croatia; Yerevan, Armenia; Yaren, Nauru,_ I began listing. Edward smiled and looked over at me in amusement. "Really?"

"If you would stay out of my head, we wouldn't have a problem," I replied. _Yaounde, Cameroon; Yamoussoukro, Cote d'Ivoire; Windhoek, Namibia; Willemstad, Curacao, _I continued, following behind the vampires and my sister. _West Islands, Cocos Islands; Wellington, New Zealand; Washington D.C., USA. Yeah that's where I'd like to be right now! _I screamed as he entered a long hallway, some human named Gianna greeting us. How could she be around this? All too soon, the doors of a castle-like throne room opened and we were led inside.

"Edward!"


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Author's Note: And the sad day has arrived that life is back to normal. I really wish that I could continue my three-chapters-a-day, but unfortunately, work will get in the way of that. So, I hope I can satisfy you all with two-a-day. I can promise you that I'm too addicted to writing to become one of those authors who forgets the story for months. **

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII**

The room was cold, although not as cold as whatever sewer system them had us walking through earlier. The three men before me were regal looking, to be sure, but so disgustingly pale, I didn't know what to think of them. I must've missed the part of the trip where Alice had said that the Cullens knew these creeps because the only one with an actual expression on his face was greeting Edward, Bella, and Alice like he had known them their entire lives. Clearly, my sister traveled to Italy in her spare time.

"And who is this?" he questioned, gliding towards me. His skin looked like papyrus paper, crinkly and rough. His eyes were ruby red, more so than that parasite in the forest. His chin was small, his features child-like, but he was anything but a child. "You brought _another_ human?" His hair fell below his shoulders, brushed back perfectly. He eyed me with adolescent curiosity.

"This is Bella's sister, Ryanne" Edward said, although he had yet to take his eyes off the little blonde. She had joined someone that stood near the thrones. I could only assume they were siblings with the similarities in their features.

Upon the other two thrones sat two beings, just as ancient as the one before me. One was blond, his features distinctly younger than those of his companions and yet, there was something sharp about his eyes. He was obviously a kill you and suck you dry, ask question later kind of vampire. It was the one on my far left that interested me the most. His hair was not as long as the man before me, nor did he look as strong as either of the two. But there was something about him that looked exhausted, as if he couldn't wait to end his existence. I could think of a few people back home who would be willing to take of him without question. Hell, all he had to do was step foot on Quileute land.

"She's a very curious one," the man before me said in his delighted voice. "And is she of some importance?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I backed away, my heart screaming for me to run; my head reminding me I was in a room full of vampires. "She has spirit," he laughed, turning his attention to the men behind me.

"Marcus, Caius, look; it's Bella and Alice," he said delighted. Alice motioned me towards her, away from the outskirts of our little huddle. I just wanted to get home and get to Jake. "Well, Edward, are't you happy I didn't grant your request?"

"Yes, Aro; I am," Edward replied woodenly. Aro?

"How you can stand to be so near her; she smells so delicious. And to have smelled her through your thoughts," Aro trailed off. His gaze came to settle on me. "And this one; she smells so strange and yet, she has me longing for a bite." I stepped back again. I just wanted to get home! "How you and your family manage such a strict diet! I greatly admire Carlisle for that."

"It is not without its difficulties," Edward said quietly.

"Isabella," he said, coming closer to my sister. I swallowed, afraid of what I might see. We were the only two humans in this room. "Edward has told me that you are immuned to his gift, but I wonder if it would be so with me as well." Bella looked up at Edward.

"Aro's power is much like my own, but stronger. Aro can read any thought a person has had in their entire life with just a touch," Edward explained. I folded my arms around my chest, wishing I had one of Jake's sweatshirts to hide on.

"Ah, but to be able to read without the contact would be much more impressive," Aro said.

"And limiting," Edward reminded him.

Aro held one of his delicate hands out to Bella. My sister looked at Edward, who nodded. I watched her slip her little hand into Aro's, almost laughing when their skin colors were the same. Aro laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to my ear. I cringed and tried to find somewhere to hide. But there was nothing I could do; no one I could actually trust. "I have never in all my years met someone I could not read. And this one," he said, smoothly gesturing to me. "Is she also immuned?"

"No, Ryanne can be read when she wants to be," Edward said. Aro quirked an eyebrow. "She is quite skilled at distracting her thoughts with trivia and memorization." Aro smiled and laughed again before he held his hand out to me.

"No," I whispered. The entire room went silent; not even Bella breathed. I had too many secrets that weren't my own. I didn't know if these creeps knew about the wolves, about what Jake and his people could do. I wouldn't put them at risk. What if the Volturi decided to come after the pack? No; I wouldn't let them no.

"Are you refusing?" the blond one asked. I nodded. "Who do you think-"

"Caius," Aro said quietly. "She is obviously a very ferocious human. Perhaps some persuasion," he said, motioning behind him. The blonde that had frightened Edward and Alice stepped forward, her red eyes hard and dead. "Be kind, my pet," Aro said.

My body felt like it was on fire; like a thousand hot daggers were stabbing me at every available point. But I couldn't see anything. No one was near me. Aro looked at me expectantly as I fell to the floor. A million needles were stitching me closed, but there was no anesthetic given. I bit my tongue, tasting blood in my mouth. Whips lashed at my back, invisible hooks clawing at my back and tearing my flesh away from my bones and I convulsed on the ground. My organs boiled, my blood curdled and then... it stopped.

Aro laughed as I panted for breath. "I have never seen a _human_ endure it in silence!" he shouted with glee. "I wonder, Jane dear, if Bella is as strong," he said. I felt a cold arm around me as Alice gently helped me up.

Edward shouted and jumped in front of Bella. Oh sure, now you're chivalrous. Where was your chivalry when I was the one on the ground? I flinched as I watched him writhe in pain, re-imagining what had just happened to me. Alice released me to wrap her arms around Bella, who was begging the little imp to stop hurting her beloved Edward. Where had those shouts been when I was being tortured? "Jane," Aro said quietly.

The red eyed vixen turned her attention to my sister, but naturally, Bella didn't get to feel the pain. She stood there, face scrunched as she waited for the agony that never came. Edward pushed himself to his feet, looking worriedly at my sister before he turned his eyes to me. _I'm fine,_ I said in my head. He nodded, although he didn't look convinced. "Extraordinary!" Aro squealed. Jane looked angry. I could see her focus a little harder, but Aro rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not be put down, Jane; she is a mystery to us all."

The girl retreated, her face angry. She looked like she should be completely red, but she had no blood. "Now, Ryanne, dear; perhaps you have reconsidered. Knowing what Jane could do, surely you can recognize that it would be easier to just shake my hand," Aro said, extending his paper-mache hand to me.

"You can torture me all you'd like," I whispered. "But I won't touch you." I was tense, my muscles prepared for whatever that bitch wanted to throw at me.

But Aro just laughed. "So determined! She would make for an interesting immortal. As would her sister," Aro said, gliding back towards Bella. "Would you all not like to join our family? I am so interested to see what becomes of these two when turned? And Alice, your gift could be so valuable to us."

"No thank you," I said politely. Bella repeated the same.

"What a pity; you would have made such exquisit immortals. Well, that leaves the only one solution," Aro said. Edward stiffened. I had always said my sister would kill me. "Unless," he began. Unless what? Unless you were a wolf's imprint, in which case, naturally, you could go because vampires don't mess with wolves? "Unless, of course, you intend to turn them." Turn me? Into what? Dinner? "Of course, I would need some proof."

"Just say that you'll do it, Edward," Bella begged. Oh God, they were talking about changing my sister and me into one of them.

"I won't," Edward said, his eyes on Bella but his voice loud enough for all to hear. Bella looked broken. "But you knew that, right? It's why you brought us to this room," Edward accused.

"We were already here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's arrival. It is just convenient-"

"I've seen it," Alice said, stepping forward. "I can show you," she said, slipping her red leather glove down her pale arm and extending her hand.

Aro took her hand like it was the elixir of life, cradling it between his two and staring off into the distance. It was only moments later that he released, confused and elated at the same time. "Why does her future disappear?" he asked like a toddler that wanted to know the end of the story.

"Her time is up," Alice replied.

"So amazing to see the things that have not happened, but will," Aro said, turning back to the thrones.

"Aro-" Caius began.

"I have seen it, brother. She will be changed and she will be as glorious as I imagined. Ryanne," he said. I looked up from the marble ground at him. "With your time so short, surely you would rather join us than expire."

Alice couldn't see the wolves. As soon as I'd made the decision to run to La Push the second I hit Seattle, my future disappeared because it became intermingled with Jake's. Alice let him believe that I was going to die. As much as I hated the leech, I just wanted to hug her. "I choose death," I said with surety and a touch of attitude. Because whether I died when we hit Seattle or in seventy years, I would rather die than become the thing that my friends hated the most.

"Well then, farewell my young friends. Give my regards to Carlisle and the family. And Edward," he said. Edward looked up at him. "If I were you, I would not wait to long. We will be checking in." Edward nodded and led us out the ornate doors.

The asshole who had cornered us in the alley and followed us in was showing us the way out. A blonde woman walked by, her long legs clad in dark wool stockings, a fitted pencil skirt and long sleeved blouse. "Nice fishing, Heidi," the guy said as we passed her. "Save me a few." Save me a few? I watched with horror as a petite woman clutching her rosary shivered. Oh good God; they were going to eat them.

Bella must've had the same revelation because Edward pulled her into his side, hurrying us out of the corridor. It was all for naught as I heard the terrified, high pitched screams. Alice pushed me from behind, shoving me towards the reception area. "Wait until dark to leave," the vampire behind us commanded. Edward and Alice nodded, pulling my sister and I towards the couches.

"Can I get you something?" a polite voice asked behind me. I turned to find Gianna, the woman who had greeted us. She was all to human; all too normal. And yet she was working for vampires. I heard Bella voice the questions bubbling in my brain and Edward affirm them, as well as her hopes to become a leech. And then my sister started breaking down. I wasn't sure if the past months had finally gotten to her; if she was overjoyed, if she was devastated, if she was terrified. All I knew was that she was crying.

I could feel my emotions spiraling out of control. I just wanted to be home. I wanted Jake to yell at me and tell me I was stupid and- Right; mind reader. Where had I left off? Good old U.S.A. Right. _Warsaw, Poland; Vilnius, Lithuania; Vientiane, Laos; Viena, Austria; Victoria, Seychelles..._

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there, only that I was on Moroni, Comoros when Gianna informed us that we could leave with a warning not to linger in the city very long. I chortled. I wanted out of here and back to the Rez. I was afraid of what I would think about if I fell asleep. So while Alice probably stole another car, Bella and Edward stared lovingly into each other's eyes, I continued listing. _Montevideo, Uruguay; Monrovia, Liberia; Monaco, Monaco; Mogadishu, Somalia; Minsk, Belarus. _By the time we were in the car and headed towards the airport, I was up in Luxembourg.

Bella fought against the exhaustion, although I couldn't tell you why. She was in the arms of the man she loved. Surely she could believe that he would protect her. Unlike my sister, I had had _months_ of living with exhaustion. I had been a functioning insomniac and caffeine addict. So while she sipped on the little soda the flight attendant brought her, I used my secret twenty to by whatever energy drink the airline offered. Edward gave Bella some disapproving look about drinking caffeine until she told him she was afraid of her nightmares. Hell, _I_ was afraid of her nightmares. Edward shot me a sympathetic look that I roundly ignored. _Abu Dhabi, UAE,_ I finished. Damn; five hours of flight left and no more world capitals. I suppose I could test my knowledge and go A to Z as opposed to backwards.

"Or you could give your brain a break," Edward suggested.

"See, and that right there is why I can't," I said.

"Why do you know those?"

"So that if I'm ever stuck on a plane after rescuing a mind reading vampire, I can distract myself and protect my brain," I said. "Isn't that why everyone learns them?" He chuckled, but Bella just glared at me. Right; I wasn't funny and I was rude to him. I forgot _that_ is why she hated me.

_Honorificabilitudinitatibus. H-O-N-O-R-I-F-I-C-A-B-I-L-I-T-U-D-I-N-I-T-A-T-I-B-U-S: the state of being able to achieved honors; coined by Shakespeare in his play Love's Labour's Lost._

"Why do you know that?" Edward laughed.

"I know a lot of things," I smirked. _Antidisestablishmentarianism __. A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M: the ideology that opposes the separation of church and state. _Bella and Edward sat in their little corner of the world, staring at each other with gross romantic emotions while Alice talked quietly into her cell phone. I didn't even know that phones worked when you were in the air. _Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n. F-L-O-C-C-I-N-A-U-C-I-N-I-H-I-L-P-I-L-I-F-I-C-A-T-I-O-N: the deeming of something to be trivial._

Hours later, I was snapping my eyes open after almost falling asleep for the third time. "Ladies and gentle men, we are now making our descent into Seattle. The current temperature outside is," I stopped listening, turned off my iPod and zipped it into my pocket. _Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S: a phrase coined by Mary Popins but no one really knows what it means._

I waited impatiently for the people in front of me to disembark the metal bird. "Ryanne," Alice called. "Wait!"

I turned on my heel, still walking towards the doors. "Alice, thanks for saving my life and everything, but I just want to get out of here and back to La Push," I said.

"I know, " she said, pressing a hundred dollar bill into my hand. "I think I owe you that much. Thanks for saving my brother," she said.

"I haven't forgotten what we talked about, Alice; if my friends get hurt-"

"They won't; I would never hurt them." I waved down a taxi, Alice standing right by me. "Don't worry about Charlie; I'll tell him you had nothing to do with it," she promised.

"Don't bother; I'll go home first and talk to him." But then I was going to La Push and I was never leaving again.


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Author's Note: Here we go, the second chapter of the day. If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather write than be in school... But, alas, I don't get paid to do this. So, there's my ramble. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX: **_**Jacob's Point of**_ _**View**_

I was startled awake by a gentle stirring and tug on my hand. I rubbed my face against the pillow, hoping that I could fall back asleep. But I heard a gentle heartbeat thrumming from my side. Annie. I rolled, trying to subdue the ache in my back from being in once position for so long. I gripped Annie's waist and flipped her with me, tucking her into my side. I smiled down groggily at her flushed face. It was good to see some color in her little cheeks again. I rubbed her bare little shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin against my hand. Bare skin? She trembled beneath me.

I focused a little more, realizing that my oversized t-shirt had fallen off one shoulder, exposing the smooth skin of her collarbone and chest. She had thrown the thick winter blanket I'd had on her aside; probably too warm after sleeping by my side. I sighed as I pushed myself up, careful not to jostle her, and grabbed the blanket, tucking it up around her neck. I looked down at her, her mouth puckered in an adorable little pout. I cupped her head in my hand and pulled her closer to me, her breath whispering across my chest. "Why did you leave me, Jake?" she whispered. I pulled back to look at her. "That leech was in my house and you just left me."

"I would have hurt you, Annie. You told me to leave. You saw it," I murmured back. She pulled away from my arms, walking back towards the Cullens. Why were the here? Why were they in my house.

"I didn't think that you'd actually leave me. I thought you loved me," she cried, taking another step away from me.

"I do Annie; I shouldn't have left. Please, Rye, come back," I begged in desperation.

"No; they care about me." She turned away from me.

"Annie!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed. It was a dream; only a dream. I had returned from my run, only ten minutes, to find Annie gone. There was a part of me that wondered if she wanted to go with the bloodsucker; if she had sent me away so that she could get away from them.

"She's still not here," Dad called from the hallway. "Billy's livid. Why would Ryanne do this?" he muttered more to himself than to me. It didn't make sense. She was so mad at her sister. _I_ was mad at her sister. Why would Annie leave with the Cullen bitch? This just didn't make sense.

I had sprinted back from her house and straight into Sam and Emily's. "Sam, you have to let me go after her," I begged.

"She's made a decision, Jacob," Sam replied. "Bella-"

"I don't care about Bella! Annie went with them," I interrupted. Sam looked confused, his brows furrowed.

"Why would Annie go with them?" Emily asked quietly from behind us.

"It doesn't matter. Ryanne is with them, Jacob, but if the Cullens are back, we need to protect our people."

"But Ryanne-"

"If the Cullens hurt her, they know that they're starting a war. Stay here; protect our people."

"Sam," Emily said, her hand on his arm.

"No; Jacob, we won't talk about this again." An invisible hand took hold of my heart, squeezing and tugging. "You will stay here and do your duties." And I submitted. I glared at Sam, hatred and desperation in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. "Sam, I know you're doing what you think is right," Emily said quietly behind me. "But if it was me-"

"I hope someone would get my head on straight. I love you, Em; I do. And I love Ryanne, as well, but the Cullens won't hurt her. If they do, I'll be the first to attack," he promised.

I phased, unable to breathe. My imprint was in trouble and my Alpha was forcing me to stay on La Push. I wanted to go after her, to find her, to bring her home and squeeze her to death. I ran, probably running circles around the Rez, before I got home. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart. _"Hey, sorry I missed your call," _her voice said gleefully. _"But if you want to leave you name and number I'll try to get back to you. Unless I'm avoiding you... or if I don't like you."_

"Hey Annie; it's me. I don't know where you are or what your doing with the little Cullen, but Sam told me that I'm not allowed to leave the Rez," I said shakily. "If you could just call me back and let me know that you're safe, Annie. Please," I whispered. "I just need to know that you're okay. I promise I won't make you explain what's going on. I just want to know if you're okay," I said. "I love you, Ryanne. Come home soon."

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked my father the next morning. Dad just sighed.

"I hope so," he whispered. "I've never met the little Cullen that she's with, but hopefully she'll respect Carlisle and leave her alone." I just sighed. Where was she? She hadn't called me back. That wasn't like Annie. Normall she would've at least text me and let me know that she's okay. "Charlie's freaking out at home. Bella left him some note, but neither of the girls are returning his calls." Something was wrong. She _always_ answered Charlie.

I pushed away from the table, lucky that I didn't snap it. _"Hey, sorry I missed your call, but if you want to leave your name and number I'll try to get back to you. Unless I'm avoiding you... or I don't like you."_ The beep resonated in the silence.

"Hey Annie, tell the leeches that I won't come after you, that I won't stop you, that I won't hurt them. Please tell them anything but just let me know you're okay. I'm down on my knees begging you. Just a text, an email, a call; I don't care. You don't even have to call me. Call your dad, my dad, Sam, anyone. Please, Ryanne." I sighed into the phone. "I love you."

I don't know what I expected. There was a part of me that hoped that maybe she had forgotten to call me back, but I knew that was stupid. I pulled my shorts off and tied them to my ankle before I phased. _Any word? _Paul asked as he heard me join him. Paul may seem like a dick, but he actually cared about his pack. And his sister. No one really messed with his baby sister.

Nothing, I sighed. I've called her twice and I don't count how many times I text her.

_What is she doing with that bloodsucker? I thought she didn't like them; I thought we got her to hate them too._

She does; that's why I'm so worried. She promised me that she wasn't going anywhere. I shouldn't have left her there with that leech.

_It just doesn't make sense, man. When I talked to her about the Cullens, she wouldn't even given them names,_ Paul said. _Something is going on here._ I just nodded in agreement. I turned, ready to head back home when Paul howled. _Leech._

This was what I needed. I needed to rip something to shreds. I followed Paul's scent until I cross the vampire's sickening smell. _Jacob, calm down,_ Sam tried behind me. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was so furious. I was angry with Annie for going with that leech. I was angry with Bella for almost drowning her sister. I was angry with the parasite for even showing up in Forks. But, mostly, I was angry with myself.

What kind of imprint was I? I had almost let her get eaten by a vampire once. She had almost gotten raped. She had almost drowned. And now she was somewhere, not talking to me, with a leech. And as if the physical dangers that I hadn't protected her from weren't enough, I had ripped her apart emotionally. When she needed me most, I focused on her sister. I told myself that I was helping her by helping her sister, but the fact was that I wasn't thinking about Annie. And then I let her believe that I hated her for something that she didn't even do. I let her blame herself for things that she hadn't done. And when I'd finally come to realization that she was everything that I would ever need, I couldn't even tell her because I'd fucked things up _that badly. _

The leech came into view, his long black hair falling over his eyes. I hesitated for a moment, remembering that Sam was the Alpha. The dark wolf in question looked at me and jerked his head towards the vampire. I leapt, my eyes focused and the damned things head. I was too fast, too strong. The rancid corpse didn't even have a second to blink before I had his head on the ground. I tore his arms from his body in seconds. There was a part of me that wanted to let his body reassemble so I could kill him all over again, but Sam had already phased and set the body alight.

I ran from my pack then, not bothering to look back. I paced outside Annie's bedroom window. Where the hell was she? And why wasn't she calling any of us back? "Ryanne," I heard Charlie say from inside the house. My ears perked up as I tested the air. No, the scent that was there was old. "Ryanne, it's dad. You probably know that, right? Look, Rye; I don't know what you and Bella are off doing, but could you, one of you, just call and tell your old man that you're alive. Better yet, could you guys just come home? Tell Bella that I love her. I love you, Beans."

The receiver clicked, but I didn't move until I heard Charlie's bed groan under his weight. _Emily wants to talk to you, _Sam said quietly.

Why would Emily want to talk to me?

_I don't know what goes on in that woman's head,_ he laughed in response.

She's your imprint; shouldn't you know what she's planning?

_Do you ever know what Ryanne is planning when she starts scheming?_ He asked. I just laughed. _Besides, the imprint is about being able to read their minds. It's about knowing them better than you know yourself. It's about them completing you in ways you didn't even realize you were empty. I know when Emily is hurting, when she's scared, when she's worried, when she's happy. I know when she's crying because she's actually hurt and when she's crying because she doesn't know what other emotions to latch onto. I know that she blames herself for Leah and Seth's phasing, that it hurts that Leah is such a bitch to her, that she thinks of my accident with her as punishment for taking me from Leah. I don't even think Emily knows that I know all of that. But she knows things about me that I don't see about myself. Now get your ass over there and tell her that I'll be home in a few hours__._

I nodded curtly and left, racing towards the house. Emily sat on the front porch, her long hair braided in two braids that fell to her chest. I phased and dressed, walking up slowly. "Sam said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. Emily was so motherly, so quiet. She usually sat in the background, not really saying much. I don't think any of us really thought about how much she did for us all. She cooked nonstop, feeding us all day long, and then cleaned, making sure that there was available space for any of us who wanted to crash somewhere that actually felt like home. I wondered if she would ever get to be the preschool teacher that she always dreamed of being. She rubbed a circle on the open part of their porch swing. I sat, wishing as I did that I was on a different swing with a different girl.

"How you doing?" she asked quietly. I sighed.

"I just want her home, Em. I want her here."

"You sound hurt," Emily said, just as quiet as she'd said the first statement.

"Why would she go with them? If she wanted to go, she could've said something."

"You wouldn't have let her go with that Cullen, Jacob. You love her," she replied, looking over at me. I groaned.

"How is it that everyone knew and I didn't?"

"You're not the only one who doesn't know, Jake," she said. "I think it's time that we talked about some things. You know what the imprint feels like from a wolf's perspective, but you know nothing about what we feel." It couldn't be all that different from what we felt. A pull, right? A pull towards the person that imprinted on you. "We feel this tug, but I think it's different than what you feel. You want us to be happy, but more than anything else, you want us to be safe. We only ever want you to be happy. We want you to be happy and healthy and we'll do almost anything to keep you that way. It's why I cook, why I clean, why I act like I'm totally fine when you guys go out on your little hunts. _That_ makes Sam happy.

"Annie thinks that Bella makes you happy, Jake. And she will never fully accept the imprint because of that. It's why you feel so short of breath right now. You're a wolf; you're in shape. You shouldn't feel like you just ran a marathon. Annie is fighting the imprint with everything she has because she thinks that you want Bella more than you want her. The morning after you told her about it, she came to talk to me. She feels like she's taking you from Bella, like the imprint took away your choice. Jake, I can't watch her hurt anymore. Do you-do you love Bella?" I was amazed that Emily and Annie had become so close. Where was I when that relationship was forming? Probably with Bella.

"No, I don't. I love Annie with everything that I have. I can't lose her, Em," I said. Emily smiled.

"Good boy," she said, patting my head like a puppy. "You're going to have some groveling and some apologizing and some most serious convincing to do, but I know she loves you too Jake. I don't know why she went with the Cullens, but I can promise you that she didn't go because she _wanted _to. Someway, somehow, they convinced her to go." She kissed my cheek. "I'm about to start dinner. Is there anything you want?"

"You don't have to cook for me, Em. Annie left some things in the fridge that she had been planning on making," I said. "Maybe you guys could come and eat in a little while." She smiled and nodded.

I pulled my phone out as I jogged the short distance to the house, listening for the telltale beep. "Annie, it's me again; I know that I'm leaving a lot of messages. Please come home to me, Annie. Please. I don't care about Bella or the leeches or anything. I want _you_ home with me. So hurry up and get home, Ryanne. I love you more than anything else in the world."


	31. Chapter XXX

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm not sure what's going with my computer and its war on FanFiction, but it is refusing to notify me about reviews, follows, and favorites. Which is devastating because I love reading those, but I'm still reading them; promise! I've heard its been giving some of the followers problems too. So I'll keep you guys posted. Hopefully the IT gods down at the IT lab can fix this tomorrow.  
Oh and about the dreams; the dream scenes are meant to be difficult to understand. Their dreams feel real to them, expressing their greatest desires, their greatest fears. The characters are fooled into thinking that they're real which is why I try to fool you into the same thing. Make a little bit of sense?**

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

"Just wait here," I said to the guy. He gave me a look of disdain. I flashed the hundred that Alice had given me at him. "You can keep it all once I get to my destination," I promised. My fare home had only amounted to forty dollars and I doubted it was going to be too much more to get me to La Push. The guy quickly checked his meter and then nodded at me. "Dad," I called through the house. I could hear snores echoing throughout the house as I shoved the door open more and let myself in. "Dad, it's me," I called.

The sawing in the other room cut off abruptly and Dad bolted from the living room. I don't think I've ever seen him look so terrible. I wanted to sit down on the floor and sob as I took in his crinkled work shirt and dirty pants. What had I been thinking? I shouldn't have left him here alone. Harry just died and his daughters just disappeared on him. He pulled so tightly into his arms, I thought my eyes were going to bulge from my head. "Ryanne," he said, "Where the hell have you been? I bought you a phone for a reason! Oh, God, we've all been so worried." He smoothed my hair down and pushed me away a little. "Where's your sister?"

"With the Cullens," I whispered. "That's where we've been, Dad. Edward thought that Bella had died." He just stared at me like I was telling him that I'd seen a fairy in the forest. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if I had. "I'm so sorry, Dad," I whispered. "I didn't want to go, but Bella and Alice just took me with them. I didn't know that we were going anywhere and then I broke my phone and Bella didn't have hers and-" I was panting as my brain just spun out. "I'm so sorry, Dad." He pulled me into his arms again and I just wanted to scream with joy.

"You're grounded," he whispered.

"Please, Dad; let me go see Jake," I whispered. I watched my dad's eyes widen, but I wasn't sure why. "Please, I just-I promised Jake that I wasn't going anywhere and then Alice and Bella told me they wanted to go into the city then we were just gone. Jake is probably worried sick and I," I cut off as something warm and wet hit the piece of my chest exposed by my shirt. I was crying.

"Beans," Dad sighed. He probably didn't know what to say. My dad hadn't seen me cry since I was seven; at least, that's the first memory I have of telling myself not to cry in front of him. "Double chores, no allowance, at _both_ houses," he said, waving a hand between the house and La Push's direction. "You give the truck back to Billy. Jake picks you up from school and you stay at the Blacks until I come to get you after work."

When I was younger, the words that he was saying were such a punishment. It felt like prison, being forced to clean two houses, and having no social life. I had two fathers to chastise me for my actions and annoying brother-like figure who would make fun of me. But what used to make me gag only made me want to smile. I was being punished by spending time exactly where I wanted to be. "Can I please go tell him that I'm okay?" Dad stared at me. I'm not sure what he was thinking. I think there was a part of him that was afraid of my tears, of the fact that I was crying because my sister and her best friend had taken me somewhere. On a normal day, I don't think he would've ever let me go. But my life was anything but normal now. "Please; I have a cab because Bella was taking too long at the Cullens. Please, Dad."

"Will you be home tonight?" Probably; Jake would be so mad at me for leaving I doubt he would even want to see me, imprint bond or not. So I just shrugged. "You call me if you're not. I'm calling Billy; making sure he knows that you're in trouble. And starting tomorrow, you are grounded. You are either here or there. We'll get that phone replaced and you check in every two hours." I nodded curtly, kissing my father's cheek. I was mere moments away from my home.

"Can you take me to La Push Reservation? I'll give you directions from there." The fat man in the front seat just grunted. I was to that point of exhaustion where my brain was trying to entertain itself and I was giddy. I was practically bouncing as I gave my driver directions to the Black house. I pulled my duffle bag strap across my chest, handing the smelly man the hundred dollar bill. "Thanks," I said quietly.

The truck wasn't in the driveway; there was no smoke billowing out of the chimney. The lawn mower wasn't going off in the backyard. There was nothing but silence. I started up the stairs, listening to the familiar creek on the second step. A note was taped to the front door in Billy's handwriting. _Jake, Sue and I went out for a little while. Come home whenever you're ready._ Where had Jake been? I stooped to grab the hidden key, pushing it into the keyhole. I paused then. I wanted my friends; I wanted my family; I wanted Jake. I had left to protect them all. I had left because they were threatened. No matter how mad anyone was at me, I had to remember that.

I pushed the door open, unprepared for the sight that greeted me. The house was destroyed, the couch torn to shreds, mugs in glass shards across the floor. The kitchen had escaped relatively unscathed, a few broken dishes scattered around the counters. The kitchen table, miracle above miracles, was completely intact and free of any damage. The bathroom and Billy's room were fine, just as I remembered them before I'd left three days ago. It felt like so long; like everything had changed. And as I walked into Jake's room, maybe everything had, indeed, changed.

His room was spotless, which was my first indication that something was wrong. His bed was pulled neat and tidy, but it looked a little larger than I remembered. The dirty socks that were usually piled in a heap had disappeared. His closet was clean, the doors actually able to swing closed again. His posters were ripped down, every picture he owned put away. Well, all except one.

I fingered the browning edge and smiled. A little boy and girl sat on a log in their swimsuits, no more than six-years-old. The little girl was cute, but ordinary; her curly dark hair hanging in a ponytail down her back. The boy's hair was getting long, giving him a shaggy dog look. They were so opposite, so different, but they fit together so well. Both kids had pursed their lips in an innocent kiss that grossed both of them out. I laughed, fighting back the tears.

I plucked the little picture of Jake and me from its spot wedged between the glass and the frame of his mirror. Sarah had taken the picture during the summer that year, when Jake and I had been playing our made up version of truth or dare...except it was all dares. I had dared him to jump out of the old tree house, howling with laughter when he fractured his arm. He had dared me to swim out to one of the rock gatherings off the beach, following closely behind me. He was the only reason I could make it back to shore; I'd been so exhausted once I'd gotten out their. And then Sarah decided to join the game.

His mom's dares were less fun. We would be dared to eat only vegetables at dinner, see who could clean the room that we basically shared quicker. But this dare; this was something special. Jake and I had been enjoying our ice cream when Sarah suddenly tapped our shoulders. "I dare you to kiss each other," she said quietly. Jake looked over at me with a sneer. I was concerned about cooties. Still, we had planted ourselves on the log and leaned in for that kiss. I spit in the sand the minute his lips were apart from mine. Jake had scrubbed at his mouth with his arm. "Ten years from now, that won't be your reaction," Sarah laughed.

It wasn't until after she died that we found this picture. Well, Billy found it. He'd kept it in his wallet for ages until Jake finally asked if he could have it. I think we were thirteen. Like all the other pictures that Jake deemed important, it had been shoved in between the wooden frame of his mirror. "Because they're a reflection of the pieces of me," he'd said in one of his particularly corny moments. I laughed, even at the moment, thinking of how messed up our lives had become.

We used to be innocent children who kissed each other on a dare. Now we were wolves, imprints, sisters of vampire lovers. How had the world become so difficult? How had everything changed so much?

* * *

I set to work cleaning the house, ignoring exhaustion and hoping that I Jake would get home soon. But after I had swept up the glass, vacuumed the carpeting, bleached the kitchen. My hair was falling out of its messy bun and I was snapping my neck up to stay awake. I was doing anything and everything to keep myself awake. I even got to the point that I flipped the couch cushions over, hiding the long slices in the couch cushions. No wonder Billy had left. I wouldn't have stayed here.

The sun was far below the trees, but Jake had shattered the clock. All I knew was that it was dark. The smell of bleach and household cleaners swirled around me, making my head dizzy. I sat on the couch, staring at the flames of the fire that I had started. And then it hit me.

I was exhausted. I couldn't remember the last time that I had slept. I think it was on the way to Italy, but I didn't know. I didn't know anything. I yawned, lying back against the sofa. A shower probably wouldn't hurt, either. I hadn't showered since Bella went cliff diving. I still think she was trying to commit suicide.

The water rushed down my back, over my shoulders, drenching my hair hair until it was a curtain in front of my face. The water wasn't warm; it was scalding hot, burning my skin at every nerve ending. My shampoo and conditioner were gone, everything that I had kept here. I couldn't tell you why that hit me so hard. I couldn't tell you why that hurt. Tears boiled to the surface, and I just let them fall.

I fell back against the shower wall, my hand covering my mouth like that would quite my sobs. What had I been thinking? Jake probably hated me now. I had left with his enemy, without telling him. He had no way of knowing that I was okay, no way of knowing where I was. I had probably caused his wolf such pain. What was I thinking. "I'm sorry," I whispered, although I knew he wouldn't hear me. "I'm so sorry." I just kept saying the words as I sank to the ground.

I didn't care that I was naked; I didn't care that I was in the shower. I wanted to talk to Jake; I needed to talk to him. I needed him to forgive me. I was shaking and trembling, ignoring the water that was pelting my face. "He hates me," I whispered with surety. How could he not? Jake didn't even want me and he imprinted on me. The least I could've done was make it easier for him, do what he needed. I had taken away his choice. No matter how much the imprint worked, Jake would never love me. I had broken all my promises to him. I rocked back and forth. "He hates me," I murmured into the darkness.

The darkness started crowding around me, but I was too tired to fight it. "I'm so sorry," I whispered again. The world became blurry, the water still stinging my skin. I wrapped my hands around my shoulders, done with the world. I had screwed everything up. And these were the consequences that I had to live with.

_"Annie?"_


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Author's Note: Okay, so the IT gods have diagnosed my computer with a hardware malfunction. Until further notice, my computer is in the lab, being repaired. That being said, I will still update twice a day. It's just a matter of how early I will be able to get them up. I'll let you know more as I do. Thanks again for ready everyone Especially if you read my babble.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

Three damn days. She had been gone for three damn days and I hadn't heard a word from her. Her phone was shut off, but I kept leaving useless voicemails, begging her to come home. I wasn't sleeping anymore; I spent more time running around her house. I waited impatiently for any sign that she might be home. Charlie was a wreck. I think I had seen him in the same work clothes for the last couple of days. She had to come home eventually.

I wasn't sure what I felt now. She was with some leech, neglecting her family and friends. I was livid, more than a little volatile, and above all, beside myself with fear. If it wasn't for my dad, I probably wouldn't even phase back to human. As it was, I ran night and day, only phasing out to help my dad in the morning and make his dinner. I had eaten since she'd left.

I knew that the pack was getting worried. After I had talked to Emily, I had been doing so much better. I was alive and healthy; the same me that I had always been. But when Annie didn't call or text the next day, I knew nothing but disappointment. Today, I was nothing. I was a shell of a person. My wolf had more control over my brain than I did. I just wanted to hear her voice, to know that she was alive.

_You should go get some rest, Jacob,_ Sam commanded. I just looked at him, fighting the urge to growl.

I'm not tired, I lied.

_Yes; you are. I know you are. When was the last time that you slept? The guys even got you a new bed, Jake. Go sleep._

No; I'm on patrol.

_You've been on patrol for the last three days! Nothing is going to happen if you sleep,_ Sam said quietly.

You all keep telling me that, but every time I listen, something goes wrong. Annie was almost raped because I wanted to sleep. Then I listened to her when she said that she didn't need anyone at the house with her and she almost drowned. But did I learn then? No! I ran away the second she told me, trusting that she would still be there and she went God-Knows-Where with some parasite!

_Oh my God, will you shut up? _a female voice asked in my head.

_Leah, back down,_ Sam warned.

_No; he's not mad that he listened to anyone, _she sneered. _He's mad because he had himself convinced that he loved the leech lover and now that he's figured out what __**everyone**__ knew, he doesn't have the girl to tell. _Leave it to Leah Clearwater to be the voice of reason. _You're not mad because she left. You're worried that you're never going to see her again and never get to tell her you love her._

I will see her again! I shouted, but I wasn't so sure. Would I get to see her again?

_See, if you had a pair of stones, you would've told her when you figured it out._ I lunged, grabbing Leah's shoulder and flipping her underneath me. She tried to push me away while I snapped at her face. She wriggled away, darting through the trees.

I followed, ignoring Sam. _Leah, back down, _he screamed at her. She didn't. She spun around, leaping on top of my back and sinking her teeth into my shoulder. I shrugged her off, turning around and grabbing hold of her shoulder. Her blood flowed into my mouth as she whimpered. I released, realizing that I had bit her harder than I intended.

_Feel better? _she whispered through her pants. I stared at her, but she looked at Sam. He phased out and walked away from us. It was only then that Leah sat up, licking her wound. _I know what you're feeling. It sucks to have them walk away, especially when you don't understand why. Sometimes, even knowing why doesn't help. But fighting back does._

You were baiting me?

_Duh, I like Ryanne; always have. She's pretty cool. Although I do think that you need to shut up about her right now. You made a mistake; it happens. Man up, suck it up, and figure out what to do next. Moping around like a bitch isn't going to get anything done._

Sam said I can't leave the Rez, I stated sadly.

_I never said anything about leaving the Rez, Jake. Rye has to come back at some point, unless they've killed her. _I growled. _Please, they wouldn't risk breaking the treaty by killing an imprint; use your little brain, Jake. She'll come back. But what are you going to do when she gets here?_

I shrugged. _So why don't you figure that out? I'm sure you can do it; you imprints are all sappy wimps. _

I'm sorry I hurt you.

She shrugged. _I was asking for it._ I started walking away, every intention of heading down to the forest by the beach and thinking for a little while. _Oh, and one more thing. _I looked back. _While the manly aroma of sweat has its appeal, a guy that smells like a dog and hasn't showered in three days doesn't. _I rolled my eyes. _Just saying._

I walked away, phased out, and into my house. Who knew Leah had a heart under all the bitchiness? Maybe that's why she liked Annie so much; their attitudes were so similar. The house was a mess, just as I'd left it. I was being such a jackass. My dad had a hard enough time without having to pick up my messes.

I cleaned the kitchen, straightened the living room, and organized the bathroom, placing everything except a bar of soap beneath the sink. Finally, I made it to my room. This place was a disaster. It was a miracle Annie, who kept her room meticulously cleaned, was able to survive in my room. The bed that the guys had brought in was only a little bigger than my old bed, an extra-long twin instead of the standard. It was only a few inches longer, but I was still grateful. I could use all the space I could get.

I threw out most of my old socks that I kept in a pile by the doorframe. I never work them anyways. I cleaned the closet, organizing everything and neatly putting it away until the doors didn't look like they were being stretched to the max. I made the bed carefully, only a sheet and a light comforter. The extra blankets were folded in neat little squares on the chair that sat at the foot of my bed.

Pictures and posters were scattered around my room, an eclectic jumble of all the things that made up my life. But as I looked around, those things weren't my life anymore. I still loved cars and movies, but it wasn't important. No, Annie and the tribe were important now. Carefully I took the posters down, rolling them into the tubes that I had kept. My hands bumped something hard and wooden as I place them on the top shelf.

The memory box Annie made when I was ten; right after my mom died.

After my mom died, Annie had made the box, putting everything that reminded me of her in it. I lifted the lid, listening the hinges creek a little. Some dried flowers that I had given my mom when I was four sat atop a rock that my mom had found when I was six. Annie's first pair of ballet slippers were buried in there somewhere. It made me smile, thinking about my mom and the way things used to be.

I started taking the pictures off the walls, off the dresser, off the mirror. It was strange to see the memories of the things that used to be so important. I didn't want them gone; I wanted a fresh start. I wanted to remember the things that used to be and move forward. Because if I didn't let go, I was going to continue fixating on the life that I had; and as sad as it was, I would never have that life back.

I smiled as I pulled the last picture from my mirror. Me and Annie; six years old, kissing on a dare. I had pulled back as soon as I could, contemplating eating sand to get her off my lips. It hadn't actually been that bad, but Annie had spit in the sand, so I had to make sure she knew I thought it was gross, too. And my mom had just laughed and said, "Ten years from now, that won't be your reaction." She always had enjoyed scheming. Our little dare game was how she got me to eat green foods and clean my room. The things I would do to prove I was tough. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I walked toward my bed, ready to toss the little wallet sized photo into the box.

I couldn't.

This insignificant picture that captured a moment I'd hated for so long represented everything that I was now. I was there for Annie and my family. They were all I would ever need. Carefully, I stuck the aging picture pack into the mirror's frame with a little smile. I closed the memory box and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

I heard Dad's wheels squeaking as he navigated his way down the tiny hallway. "Your mother always hoped you two would end up like this," he said, pointing towards the picture. "Except maybe a little older," he smiled. My lips twitched. "She'd be proud of you, Jacob."

I doubted that. You were proud of your child when they did something good. I hadn't done anything but let down the people I cared about most. "Paul's here to talk to you," he said, turning and wheeling himself towards his room.

"The leeches are back," he said as soon as I entered the living room. "And Bella; I came across their scent when I was on patrol." There must have been hope or something in my eyes because Paul was quick to add, "I haven't smelled Ryanne."

"Where the fuck is she then? She was with the Cullen; she left with her," I growled.

"I don't know, Jake. I only smelled Bella and her Cullen through the forest. But I—"

I exploded, tossing the coffee table on its face, watching the mugs fly and shatter. "Where is she? If she's not with the bloodsuckers, then where is she?" I snapped. I tossed the things on the end tables, not caring what they were or where they went.

"Jake, calm down—" Paul tried.

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down!" I shouted, stalking towards him. Paul backed down, his hands up in surrender. "She could be dead for all I know! They could've killed her and I wouldn't know!"

"I don't," he stopped as my trembling got worse.

I couldn't stop it; I don't think I wanted to. I sprinted for the front door, phasing before I was out the door. I saw the couch's fabric rip and somewhere inside me I felt bad. But that was quickly masked by my anger. If she wasn't with the fucking leeches, where was she?

I ran and ran and ran until I was snapped back. Sam had allowed me off the Rez, but only to the border of Forks. I was supposed to stay where I could protect the tribe. I ran circles around Forks, howling long and heartbroken. My heart pounded in my chest; I felt like I couldn't breathe. She couldn't be dead; I would have felt it. Where was she? Why had I left her? Finally, I found myself outside the Swan house.

Mangos and sea salt? It was fresh, only a few hours old. She was here, she was safe, she was alive. But the scent _was _old. She hadn't stayed very long. Where else would she have gone? It was late, easily the middle of the night. I had been running for God knows how long. She could be anywhere. No; not anywhere. She would go to the Rez. Regardless of how upset she was, she would always go to the Rez.

I sprinted, running faster than I ever had, feeling my heart twist and turn in my chest. No one was on patrol. Or maybe I was just too focused on getting back to my house. Her scent flooded my nose as soon as I got to the edge of the forest beside my house. I phased, only just remembering to pull on shorts. Dad had left a note, telling me to come home when I could, but I didn't care. I could smell her. She was still inside. I yanked the door open. "Annie?" I all but shouted.

The house was nothing how I left it. The glass was clean, a fire was going, the couch cushions had been flipped, hiding the gouges my claws had left. I followed her smell, the mixture intoxicating. My ears picked up the groan of our old pipes attempted to push water to the shower. "Annie? Are you here?" I tried again. There was no response. I clumsily pushed my way to the hallway, sprinting to the bathroom.

The door was locked, as it always when Annie was in there. "Ryanne, it's me; open the door." There was response. "Annie please let me in," I begged. I could hear her heart thumping on the other side of the door. "Please, I'm not mad at you. Just let me in." There was nothing If she wanted to be difficult, I could be too. I turned the knob, snapping the lock and burst inside.

A completely naked angel sat in the corner of the shower, trembling despite the steamy water that was pelting her skin. I grabbed her towel off the toilet. "Annie, you awake?" I asked as I reached in to shut the water off. Her skin was red and hot, feeling warm even to me. "Rye, look at me." She didn't move.

"He hates me," she whispered. "He hates me."

I pulled her slippery form into my arms, my chest rumbling as I held her close. I need to hold her in my arms. I wrapped the towel firmly around her and lifted her high in my arms. "I'm so sorry," she continued to mutter, alternating the phrases.

Her wet hair stuck to my chest as I laid her on the freshly made bed. "He hates me," she whispered and I groaned. Why couldn't anything with us be easy? I pulled open her drawer, finding the same shirt I had put her in four days earlier. "Annie, I'm really sorry about this. I wish that it could be different."

I didn't even have anyone to ask, not that it would've mattered. I was finished letting anyone else touch her. I pulled the towel away from her body, forcing myself to focus on the task at hand. I lifted her like a rag doll and pulled the shirt of her head, glad to see her a little covered. I fished a pair of loose shots from the same drawer and drew them up her long legs. If the situation were different, my hormonal mind would've been thinking about so many things. As it was I was having a difficult time focusing on getting her dressed.

"He hates me," she murmured.

"Who hates you Annie?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake or somewhere in between. She sniffled, tears falling out of her still closed eyes.

"Jake," she whispered.

My heart wrenched. She thought that I hated her? Why? What had I done that was going to make her think that? "I don't hate you, Annie."

"Jake hates me," she repeated.

"No he doesn't!" I shouted. She fell silent then, not saying another word. She was asleep; I was sure of it. She was talking in her sleep. Shouting at her wasn't going to do anything. I checked on her again before pulling my basketball shorts off and my boxers on.

As I lowered myself onto the bed, I realized how exhausted I actually was. It had been three days since I had slept, since I'd eaten, since I'd actually felt whole. I pulled my girl into my chest, pillowing her chest on the juncture between my shoulder and my chest. Her pale little hand came up to rest beside her cheek, the other arm tucked somewhere against my rib cage.

I brushed her wet hair away from her face and held her tight. "I am never letting you out of my sight again," I promised, sealing the deal with a chaste kiss to her forehead. She didn't stir, just snored lightly, her frown lines still evident in her forehead. I traced them with the tip of my finger. "I don't hate you, Ryanne. I never could."

I closed my eyes, listening to the involuntary purr that was shaking my chest. I had her back, safe against my chest, in my arms. She was never leaving me again. Ever.

With that thought, I let my eyes close. I could sleep a little, especially knowing that she was in my arms. Just for a little.


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And we should all be saying a special thanks to my wonderful roommate, who was kind enough to loan me her computer to post today's chapters. IT hopes my computer will be fixed by Thursday, so fingers crossed.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

Light was streaming through the single window, making me see red geometric shapes beneath my lids. I pried my eyes open, wiping something soft away from my face. And as my eyes focused, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or in Heaven; maybe dreaming of Heaven.

An angel lay before me, her hands resting limply against my chest. I was turned on my side towards her, my arms wrapped around her like an iron cage. Her nose was pressed against my sternum, the hot air brushing against my skin. She looked so peaceful, her cheeks flushed with life.

I waited for everything to change, for the Cullens to appear in the distance behind us. She shifted, sending uncomfortable tingles through my arm. I was awake; this wasn't a dream. I was really holding Annie in my arms. I pulled back to look at her. "Jake," she muttered, wiggling back into my embrace. She sighed in contentment, pressing her little toes against my calf.

I looked at the clock. So much for sleeping a little; although I hadn't looked before we'd fallen asleep. It was on in the afternoon, but I felt like I could sleep for days. Annie rolled in my arms, wriggling until she was carefully pressed against the length of my body.

I curled my arm tighter, drawing her even closer and tucked my knees behind hers. The little hand beneath mine twined our fingers together. Clearly Annie wasn't waking up any time soon. So I joined her, content to just hold her in my arms.

* * *

I sensed someone in my room before I even opened my eyes. I growled and spun Annie beneath me, pressing her into the mattress and looking over at... my dad. "Sorry," he whispered, looking carefully at the little body shielded underneath me. "It's good to see you again, Ryanne. You're dad is on the phone for you."

I felt Annie nod her head, her hair brushing my chest as she did so. Dad wheeled himself away and, not for the first time, I thought I should replace my door. "I should get that," Annie croaked, her voice hoarse. She licked her lips, swallowed hard, and cleared her throat. "And maybe some water."

"Let's go," I said, standing up but instantly wishing I had her back in my arms. Annie stood and straightened the shirt I had put on her. The loose shorts weren't as loose as I had thought. They clung to her hips, stopping mid thigh, an inch below my shirt.

I sat on the counter beside the phone, stuffing a muffin in my mouth. "Hey Dad," she whispered.

_"What happened to calling me?" _Charlie said through the phone.

"I fell asleep and forgot," she replied, blushing a little. I stopped listening to her conversation then, choosing to focus on her curly hair, the drape of my shirt over her frame. "Okay, I'll have Jake bring me home. Can I just clean up a little and make Billy breakfast? It'll be like half an hour?"

_"No more than an hour, Beans."_

"What's wrong?" I asked as she hung up the phone.

"I was supposed to call my dad last night, but I-uh, forgot to," she said blushing a little redder. I was still staring at her as she moved away from the kitchen. She stopped with her hand on the frame of the hallway entrance. "Maybe we can talk after breakfast?"

There was a look of fear in her eyes, like she was afraid I would tell her no. "Actually, Ryanne, I'm heading for Sue's. She needs some of us here for her," Dad said, wheeling down the hall. Annie moved out of his way, bending down to kiss his cheek. Dad gripped her elbow to keep her in place. "No one is mad at you, Ryanne," I heard him whisper. She just nodded.

I helped my dad into Sue's car, pestering them to make sure that Seth or someone would be around to help him out. I turned back towards the house, surprised to see a fully dressed Annie and a stuffed duffle bag on the porch swing. "I'm ready to go whenever you are," she whispered.

I settled beside her, dropping the bag to the ground. "Where did you guy guys go?" I asked. "I mean, you were with the Cullen bitch, right?"

She nodded. "We went to Italy; met a family of royal vampires to get Bella's bloodsucker back," she murmured. "He tried to kill himself," she continued, resting her chin on her knees. "I guess when you rescued Bella, Alice couldn't see her and she thought Bella died. The blonde one told Edward and he went to Italy to ask the royal family to kill him. The said no, so he tried to force them." She stopped, fear I had never seen before flashing in her eyes.

"Why did you go, Annie? I mean, did you want to? Is that why you asked me to leave?" I breathed, dreading her answer.

"No," she said, but her voice broke. "I didn't want to go, Jake. They brought me to the airport and I was ready to bolt, but she stopped me. She said they could hurt you; that they had friends and if I didn't go," she trailed off, her eyes still fixed on the forest.

"I called you," I whispered, barely controlling my temper. She had been forced to go to a royal family of parasites! Lord only knows how much danger she was in.

"She threw away my phone when I tried to call you in the airport." I watched one little tear fall from her eyes. She shoved herself up, the swing moving just a little. "Jake, I'm so sorry that I left. I didn't want to." She was trembling and licking her lips, but her eyes were still on the forest. "I know that you didn't want this; that you never wanted to imprint. And I know that I haven't been easy for you."

I stood up, coming up behind her, but not taking her into my arms. "Annie, I'm not mad at you."

She choked out a sob. "Why not?" She wasn't angry, but I could see fire flash in her eyes. "I took away your choice. You love my sister, Jake. How are you not mad at me?" I stepped towards her, but she just grabbed her bag. "I have to get home. And then I...I don't know. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"You think I'm ever letting you go again?" I asked incredulously. I moved again, too quick for her to see. I pulled her against my chest, but she didn't pull away. "You think I'm ever letting you go anywhere without me again?" She didn't put any effort in pushing me away. I felt her sigh and relax against me. Hot liquid hit my bare chest. "Are you crying?" I whispered. I had seen her cry more in the last six months than I had in the last six years.

"I'm sorry," she returned. "I just-for the first time in three days I finally feel like I'm safe." I smiled and buried my nose in her hair. "I was so scared, Jake. All of those vampires were so powerful. One of them could read every thought that I had just by _touching_ me."

I shivered. "Did you let him touch you?" I growled. Another leech had laid their hands on my Annie? Was I ever going to get this imprinting thing right?

"I wouldn't do that to the pack. I was so scared. He told Edward and Alice that they had turn me into one of them or kill me." I snarled, pulling her tighter. "It's okay; Alice, she can't see you, remember. My future disappeared when I made the decision to come back here. When she showed the others, the one who can read minds, he thought that it meant I was going to die."

I tried to take comfort in what she was saying. But the thought of her dying sent shivers down my spine and I only clung tighter to her. "I was so worried about you, Annie. You don't have to worry about the leeches hurting us; that's what we're built for." She trembled against me. "Nothing can hurt worse than having you disappear, gone with the wind. I wasn't sure where you were, if you were okay. You weren't calling any of us back."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should go home, Jake; my dad's mad enough as it is."

She pulled away and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She still thought I hated her. It was there, clear as day. She was afraid of me; afraid that I would turn her away. I could never turn her away from me. "You know that I'm not mad, right Annie?" She nodded. "And you know that I love you more than anything in this world?"

Her eyes flashed to mine, shock stretched across her face. "How could I not love you?" I grabbed her again, this time lowering my head with every intention of kissing her.

"You love Bella, Jake. Remember?"

"What I felt for Bella isn't even a fraction of what I feel with you," I promised her seriously. It was true; I realized now that Bella was a fixation, a childhood memory that would never live up the real thing. But Annie; Annie and I had grown and changed together. We had matured and developed, succeeded and failed together.

"You're-you're just saying that because she went back with Edward," she whispered.

"I'm not happy your sister chose a leech, Rye; but she has nothing to do with you and me. I love you, not her. Why won't you believe me?"

She shoved away from me and marched towards the truck, ignoring the rain that was coming down in sheets. "I have to go home," she said.

"No," I growled.

"I don't want to be here, Jake," she spat.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. I've imprinted on you, Annie. I know you feel the pull too. And even if I hadn't, La Push is more your home than Forks. Why are you fighting this so hard?"

She kicked the car tire lightly. "Because I'm better than second best, Jake. And if I believe that you love me, if I let myself fall into that trap, then I'm nothing more than the replacement Bella."

"You're not a replacement. I love _you_, not your sister, not anyone else." She shook her head. "Why will you believe lies that don't even make sense? Your sister is cold and lifeless. She has a stupid sense of humor, she reads the same five books, and she only ever wants to talk about what _she_ is interested in. She doesn't want to learn. She can't walk in a straight line. You are beautiful and warm and vibrant. You are happy and bright, Annie. She attack everything around you and sacrifice for everyone. You think you're this terrible person and you're not. You're sarcastic and witty and maybe a little bitchy, but I love you for it."

To my dismay, I had just stood in the pouring rain and spilled my guts to the one girl that I knew for certain I loved, and she shook her head. It was like something out of a movie. She was probably freezing. Her hair was sticking to her face, tossed across her nose and eyes sloppily. Her clothes were wet and clinging to her skin, but she refused to move. She refused to let up. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you've had 16 years, Jake!" she screamed. "You've had sixteen years to tell me that you loved as something more than just your best friend. Sixteen years to make me feel like I wasn't just another one of the guys. Sixteen years that you could've done something with and you chose not to. This isn't us, Jake." She waved her quaking hand in the space between us.

"The imprint-"

"Was wrong," she finished. "You're supposed to be with someone that makes you whole, someone that makes you a better person. I don't complete you like Emily does for Sam. I don't teach you to look at people's hearts instead of their social statuses like Kim does Jared. I won't teach you to be patient like Quil will need. I won't teach you to control your temper like Paul will need. I won't teach you to look past your own front door like Embry will need. I do nothing for you, Jake. The spirits were wrong," she said.

No; she was wrong. How could she not see all that she did for me? She gave me something to fight for. She forced me to stay when my every desire was to flee. She made me more responsible for the people that I cared about. Even before the imprint, she made sure that I took care of my dad, that I did my homework, that I stayed out of trouble. "I love you, Rye."

"No you don't!" she insisted. "It's not me; it's the imprint magic!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed towards her, snaking an arm around her waist and drawing her to me. My other hand cupped her cheek as I leaned down and did the one thing that I had dreamed of for so long. I pressed my lips to hers, feeling electricity zap through me. The little hands that were calloused and scarred, that had been pushing me away, suddenly threaded through my hair.

I dropped my hand from her face and plucked her from the ground. Her mouth moved in sync with mine, in a dance that we had never choreographed, but both knew by heart. I heard her moan into my mouth and smiled, my lips still against hers. Slowly, I lowered her to the ground, but refused to let her go. "Did _that_ feel like imprint magic?" I asked, my forehead pressed against hers.

"Some kind of magic," she replied breathlessly.


	34. Chapter XXXIII

**Author's Note: We all still love my roommate and owe her a Starbucks run this weekend, because she just lets me monopolize her little computer while she's not doing homework. That being said, I hope everyone was happy with the end of the last chapter. Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII**

"It's not me!" I screamed. "It's the imprint magic."

I didn't see him move, didn't see anything at all. His arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me from the ground. He pressed his lips to mine, warm and soft and insistent. My eyes fluttered closed, nothing but fireworks behind the lids. I wrapped my arms around his neck, heat flooding my veins. His cropped hair tickled the tips of my fingers, prompting me to wind them through his locks.

My feet, which had been stretching to keep toes on the ground, were suddenly in the air. His arms constricted around me, his mouth still on mine. I had dreamed of kissing this boy for years now And as I felt the tip of his tongue brush against my lower lip, my head spun and I moaned.

Jake smiled against the kiss, slowly leaning down until my feet were flat against the hard soil and he had his forehead against mine. I was struggling to catch my breath while hiding my shaky state. "Did _that_ feel like imprint magic?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Some kind of magic," I whispered, embarrassed at my state. Jake laughed and pulled back to kiss me again.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked quietly. Probably not as long as I have.

What was I doing? Jake loved my sister. "I have to get home," I whispered.

"I won't take you until you tell me you know I love you," he insisted, his hands gripping my shoulders. I didn't answer. "Okay, listen to me," he begged, bending so he was eye level with me. "I love you, Ryanne Lee Swan. I was stupid enough to look at someone else, but I've know for weeks now, Rye."

"You didn't say anything," I whispered.

"You said you just wanted to be friends, Annie. I didn't want to take your choice away from you," he said.

I choked out a laugh at the irony. I had said the words, sure that the imprint had taken away any semblance of a normal life Jake could've had. "You think I'm joking? What do I have to do? What's it going to take to convince you?"

What would it ake? I needed to know that I wasn't the rebound; that he didn't pick me because Bella had gone back to Edward. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to organize my thoughts enough to verbalize them. "I need to know that this isn't because of Bella or Italy or the imprint. I need to be sure that this, _me_, is what you want."

"So, slow?" he asked. I nodded, carefully gauging his reaction. "I can do slow." He smiled down at me like I had given him the winning numbers to the lottery. "We should get you home," he added.

He was right about that. I would be lucky if I had _any_ privileges after the past couple of days. "Let me grab my bag," I said. I had packed everything of mine, the intention of taking all my things. Jake beat me to the porch, taking the bag and quickly setting it down again.

"What do you have in their?" he laughed.

"Everything; I-uh, I wasn't sure if I'd still be welcome," I admitted.

Jake opened the front door and tossed the bag inside the house. "No need to take that back with you then," he said simply.

"Jake, I'm in a lot of trouble," I whispered. We both knew my dad wouldn't keep me from La Push; I went to school here, my friends were here. But, as much as i wanted to believe that Jake loved me, I was still waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Rye, nothing you can do will ever make me hate you," he promised. "Now let's get you home."

As I sat in the small cab next to Jake, I only want to kiss him again. And I wasn't sure what to say to him; how to act around him. "Was I his best friend? Yes; that would be the one thing I would always be. Was I more than that? No...Yes... I don't know. I wanted to take it slow, to make sure I wasn't going to cause myself more heartache. I turned ready to talk ot Jake about it. I couldn't let everything about us change. I couldn't lose him and what we'd always been because he _might_ be in love with me.

Jake pulled the car into park and opened the door before I had even opened my mouth. So I smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for school."

"I'm not letting you go," Jake said, snaking his hand down my arm and capturing my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Last time you said that, you ended up in Italy," he reminded me softly.

"On accident!" I protested.

I don't know what he saw or heard or felt or thought, but Jake's face softened. He took me into his arms. "We're not finished talking, Annie. Something happened that you're not telling me about."

He was right, of course. There were so many things I wanted to tell him about. I wanted to tell him about my talk with Bella and Italy and the cars Alice had stolen and the leech who had been able to torture me just by looking at me, but every time I thought back to the events, I felt nothing but fear. What would they do to me if they found out I wasn't dead like Alice said?

"No today, Annie," Jake said quietly. "We can talk about it in a few days." I just nodded and stepped out of his arms.

Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands folded before him. "Jacob can leave," he called rudely. Great; I was going to die.

Jake's hold on my hand tightened. "You have to go, Jake," I whispered. My father wasn't going to just allow Jake to stay.

"I smell leech," he growled.

"It's probably just Edward; I have to go get yelled at," I said, pushing him towards the door. I probably would've made more progress shoving against the house walls. Jake just looked down at me, a half smirk on his face and one eyebrow cocked. "Go wait in my room or something," I begged. He nodded.

Jake walked out and started the car, driving away and parking down the road before coming in through my window. I finally joined my dad in the kitchen.

"So, L.A. huh?" he asked. I just looked at him in confusion. "Your sister, who's upstairs still asleep, explained that Edward thought she killed herself. Alice called o say they told you they were going to Seattle and asked you to go along. She swears you didn't know."

"I didn't, Dad," I swore.

He stared at me. "Half grounding for a month," he said. "You are here or in La Push, no friends, no parties. You do school, homework, and chores." I nodded. "I'm going to Sue's. You stay at this house until I get back. Clear?" I nodded. "Your sister is grounded until further notice. Lock down." I just nodded...again.

My dad had always threatened me with lock down, but I had never been bad enough for the actual punishment. Bella was going to be stuck at home, work, or school. No going out; no visitors after dinner. Was it wrong that I wanted to jump with glee? "Be safe, Beans," he said. As I walked with him to the door, he pulled me in. "And do me a favor and be here when I get back?" I smiled and nodded again.

I couldn't help myself as I walked up the stairs. I opened Bella's door to peek in, but a warm arm pulled me away. "You're not going in there," the husky voice growled. I shivered against him.

"I was just going to check on my sister," I replied.

"Bella chose the parasite, Annie; he can take care of her," Jake replied. Before I even realized what he was doing, my feet were off the ground and I was being carried back to my room. "Your sister is not our concern." I rolled my eyes as he tossed me on my bed. Sarah tingled lightly from the window.

"You don't mean that," I told him, rolling from my back to my stomach.

"Why don't I mean that?" he asked, intrigue and laughter seeping into his voice.

"Because Bella's a human; even if you do love me as much as you say you do, you'll still protect her," I said. Jake just shrugged and settled beside me on the bed, still wearing his basketball shorts.

"Okay, so I'll protect her because that's my job, but I don't care about her," Jake said. His two fingers came to rest under my chin and pull my face towards him. "I don't care about her." I curled my feet under me and tried to turn away, but he held me firm in his grip. "I care about you, Annie; I love _you_." I just nodded, not willing to argue with him anymore. He just shook his head. "Someday you're going to believe me."

Yeah and the day I do, I'll regret it more than anything in the world. Because the day that I do will be the day that he realizes he doesn't love me; the day he realizes that I'm just the rebound. "Your dad sounds like he's pretty pissed," Jake commented. I laid down, shoulder to shoulder with him like we always had. I just nodded, my head turned to watch the wind blow across the feathers on my dream catcher. "You want to talk about?" Jake asked after a little while.

I could have said no. I could have told him that I was ready to talk about what had happened and Jake probably would've just waited until I told him that I was ready. But one look at him told me that he was _dying_ to know what had happened in Italy. So I placed my hands over my belly button, still staring out the window and began.

"Alice told me that she could hurt you if I didn't go. She said that the Cullens had friends and when I looked at her, Jake, I knew she was serious. I was so afraid of losing you or one of the guys. So I told her that I would go. She made it sound so simple: go to Italy, show Bella to Edward, and leave. But he had provoked them and it became anything but simple.

"I tried to talk to Bella, about why she hates me. She told me she didn't hate me, that she just didn't understand me. I kept pushing, probably because I had her cornered and she needed my help. If I left, I could go home and tell Dad what was going on. I could ruin everything; so she was honest with me. She told me that she never wanted my help, that I had been pushing where I wasn't wanted. I don't think she understood that all I wanted was for her to be happy. And I didn't even want it for her; I wanted it for Dad. He deserved to have his two girls in his house with him without the world exploding. But the real reason that Bella hates me is because I was never nice enough to Edward." Jake growled beside me. "Yeah, I know. Me? Nice? I don't think that's ever been a description of me.

"We got to Italy. I guess the Volturi, that's the royals, had told Edward that they wouldn't kill him. Alice said they have a kind of fetish for gifts and Edward's would be so helpful. They were hoping that he would join them. His plan was to expose himself, let the rest of the people in Volterra see that he was a vampire. The Volturi would have to kill him then. We got there and stopped him. But the leader, he wanted to talk to us. Edward had almost exposed them." I paused then, knowing he wasn't going to like what I had to say next.

"We followed them through these sewers and into this room. Jake, I had never seen so many vampires in one room. There was one human in the entire place and she _wanted _to be a vampire. And they weren't like the Cullens; they were like the one in the forest. All of them had red eyes. The three that were in charge sat on these thrones. The one that I talked to he could read minds by touch, remember?" Jake nodded. "He asked me to touch him, but I refused. So, he had this little leech torture me."

Jake growled and jumped off my bed. He began pacing the small confines of my room. "She could torture me with her mind. All she did was look at me. I had never felt anything like it, Jake. I thought I might die. He asked me if I wanted to show him my thoughts now, but I still refused. Then he told Edward and Alice that, well, you know." Jake hadn't stopped pacing. He was staring at the ground, which I was glad for as I quickly swiped at the moisture clinging to my lashes.

"Alice let them think that I was going to die; that's the only reason that I got away. And on the way out, there was a crowd of people being led into the room. They killed them, Jake. They killed old women and children and people on vacation. And they didn't think twice."

I don't know what I sounded like, but Jake's eyes suddenly flashed to mine. He sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. "That isn't what you're afraid of, Annie. What's wrong?'

"What if they come after me?" Jake snarled. "What if they figure out that I'm not dead? I saw them kill people because they were hungry? What would they do to me?"

"Nothing," Jake barked, pulling me closer to his chest. I was sitting in his lap now, my head lying in the crook of his neck. My hands sat limp in my lap while he rubbed up and down my arm in comfort. "They won't do anything to you because I will never let them near you again."

I heard Bella's mumbling get louder through the thin walls. "I should go check on her," I said with a sigh. Why did I even bother?

"Don't," Jake said. I looked up at him. "I already told you, Bella is Edward's problem. You're not responsible for everyone, Annie. Bella has nightmares because she made her own decisions. She ran into the arms of a vampire, even after she'd figured out what he was. She chased one to Phoenix, even when she could've said something. She chose to break down after he left. Let him look after her."

"You don't care?" I said as Bella's panting increased. Normally, I'd be waking her up now, trying to silence her before the scream. The blood curdling scream hit the air. I jumped, even though I knew that it was coming. She quieted after a few moments and I turned to look at Jake. He had never heard her cry out before. He'd probably care now.

But he looked just as passive as he had before, as if he didn't actually care about the fact that my sister had just screamed bloody murder. "You don't care?" I repeated, but there was more awe in my voice this time.

"I told you, I care about you." It was like Jake had forgotten our whole conversation about taking it slow. He pressed his lips against mine with fervor, hungrier and greedier this time. My brain told me that this isn't what I wanted, it tried to get me not to kiss him back. But my lips were possessed, my heart pounded in my chest. So sitting in his lap, I kissed him back with everything that I had. Finally, he broke away, his panting just as loud as mine. "I don't care about Bella, Ryanne," he stated firmly.

My head was spinning as I gasped to catch my breath. The sun streamed in through the windows, as if the Heavens were just as happy as I was about what had just happened. I could still taste him on my lips, feel his arms wrapped around me.

"You don't care about me?" a quiet voice asked from the door way.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

**Author's Note: Loving the reviews, although a greedy part of a me would like to see a few more. Computer update: Computer is still broken and sitting in an IT lab. At this point, it looks like it'll be there over the weekend as it needs a new hard drive. Oh the joys of modern technology.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV**

I had expected Jake to push me away as soon as he noticed Bella standing in the doorway. I mean, he hadn't seen Bella since she'd been standing in the house with Alice before we went to Italy. And despite the fact that I was losing my head after just kissing him, I still expected him to shove me away.

I guess that's the problem with changing a relationship you've had for so long. I knew Jake like I knew the road from Forks to La Push. I knew that he loved me, it just wasn't the same as what he felt for Bella. So when Jake's arms tightened around me a little more, I was confused. "I thought you said that you'd always be there for me," Bella said.

I could see that she was guilt tripping Jake, a blind monkey could see that. And Jake would probably eat out of the palm of her hand. It was hard to ignore her big brown eyes when she looked at you like a deer caught in the headlights. The problem was that I wanted to shoot that damn dear.

"You made a choice, Bella. You chose Edward," Jake said. "He'll be there for you."

"But you're my best friend, Jake," she insisted.

"I will always be your friend, Bella, but that is all that we will ever be," Jake said just as stubbornly.

"But at the movie theaters, Jake, you-"

"You made your decision, Bella.'

"But-"

"You hungry Annie?"

I nodded and Jake dragged me down the stairs, his hand wrapped tightly around me. Jake was running from Bella? He was pulling me towards the door when I finally put up some resistance. "I promised my dad that I would leave the house," I said quietly. Jake growled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't just ignore the things that she's done."

"Jake, you've been in love with her-" I started, telling him that it would obviously hurt that she had chosen his mortal enemy but he interrupted me.

"No, I haven't. I thought I was but it was only a crush and that's not what I'm talking about," he said. He looked up at the stairs, seeing Bella's little frame standing in the hallway. Jake's hand was on my elbow, tugging gently and insistently. Once we were in the kitchen, he turned me to him. "I don't care that Bella made the decision to go back to Edward. I know that you don't believe that, but I promise you that I don't.

"What I care about is you. That's what I can't ignore. I can't just forget about the fact that she forced you to go for an all day hike, one that she'd already tried to get me to find a meadow, and put you within inches of a leech. She pulled you off the face of a cliff with her because she wanted to die. I don't care if she swears it wasn't suicide; it was _homicide_ to pull you with her. She forced you to go to Italy, to a city run by vampires."

He was shaking, his arms gripping the counter top. "You can't just expect me to forget that, Annie."

"I don't expect you to forget, Jake. But you have to stop _fixating_; trust me you'll regret it."

"It's not the simple, Rye."

"If I can do it, I know you can. Because trust me Jake, forgetting isn't something you can just _do_. Trust me, I can't just forget the feel of that man's breath on my neck or the color of his eyes. I can't forget how cold the water was when I hit it or how quickly it go into my lungs. I can't forget how helpless I felt when Murphy had me pinned me underneath him. I can't forget how scared I was of that little vampire when she was staring at me. But I can stop fixating, Jake."

"How do you do that?" he whispered.

I scratched his back lightly, making little patterns on the nape of his neck. "You find something else to fixate on. I was trying to focus on helping my sister, on telling myself that she was going to get better. And now; I just don't know what to fixate on anymore. School, I guess," I said with a shrug.

He leaned his head back, rolling his hair through my hands. I could practically hear him purring. "So, for example, if I didn't want to fixate on your sister and the things you've done to protect her, I could focus on your nails?' I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Or just you in general?"

"Don't start that again, Jake," I said quietly. I didn't want to hear this again. I was believing it more and more every single time he said it.

"Why not?" he said, turning to face me. His eyes were darker than normal, his hand shimmying up my arm to my elbow, trapping my hand behind his neck. "You said to focus on something that isn't the bad things. So what's the problem if I focus on your lips, on the way they pout more after I just kissed you? Is there something wrong with focusing on the way your hair tangles around itself? Or the way your eyes light up and you can see just a little bit of green?"

"Jake-"

"Or how about the fact that I know for a fact that I was your first kiss? Or my personal favorite: no matter how much you deny it, I know that you kissed me back." I shivered as his breath whispered across my lips. I felt his arm wind its way around my waist and swallowed hard. "Because when I'm thinking about that, I seem to forget everything else."

I couldn't help myself. My heart and breathing sped up as he closed the distance between us. I couldn't remember anything, except maybe his name. Yeah, no I could remember that I was about to kiss Jacob Black. And what I thought was going to be a great moment was quickly ruined by the growl that rumbled from his mouth. "Leech," he hissed.

He didn't pull away from me. "I can't leave, Jake; I don't know when my dad will be here." His lips came up to expose his canines. "I think I've broken enough promises for a little while, Jake." He snapped at me. "Seriously? Before the wolf thing that didn't work on me. What were you expecting now?"

"Sorry," he said tightly.

"Is he upstairs?" I asked quietly. Jake nodded. "Okay; solution! I'll stay down here and make dinner for you and me." He looked towards the stairs. "You can pace in front of the opening," I suggested. He did just that, but it didn't seem to effect the situation. As I leaned into the fridge, I peeked over at him to see him growling to himself. "You could kiss me," I barely breathed.

The ground beef I had found was suddenly pulled from my hand as I was spun around. Hot hands cupped my cheeks as fire attacked my lips. I gasped into his mouth before I caught up with him and kissed him back. "You shouldn't say things like that," he whispered. "Not if you want to take this slow."

Yeah; I was definitely starting to rethink that strategy. How had I never kissed this kid before? What had I been missing out on for the last few years? He whirled around suddenly, his teeth barred. "Haven't we proven that we won't hurt her, Jacob?"

Shit, Edward. How had I not been thinking of other things? Who knows what I had been thinking when he got here. "She came back from Italy in one piece, didn't she?"

"Scared out of her mind because of some royal leech's torture that she endured to save your rancid ass? I would hardly say she's not harmed," Jake spat. Well, that was a low blow. I was just fine.

"I had no way to stop that, Jacob," Edward said. "Jane's power is not something that we can protect people from."

"Why don't you get back to your blood bag? Because no matter what was within my control, I managed to keep her safe for the last couple of months."

"Jake," I hissed. He ignored me.

"No matter what's happened, Jacob, I owe you a debt of gratitude. I'm not sure what I would have come back to if you hadn't helped her through this."

"Through what?"

"Through his leaving, Jake. You remember, Sam found my sister lying on the forest floor in a ball. Oh, and then I had to sleep in her room for months because she kept dreaming about him," I sneered.

I saw Jake's lips twitch at my sarcasm, but he was a little too focused on his enemy to do anything more. Edward winced, but I wasn't sure why. "Jacob! What are you doing to him?" Bella screeched, bolting down the stairs. She landed flat on her face and I managed not to laugh, which was quite impressive for me. Edward was at her side in a flash, helping her to her clumsy little feet.

"Jacob just has a vivid memory," Edward said.

"What was he remembering?"

"Finding you in the forest, the first day that Annie brought you down to La Push, the motorcycles, the cliff diving," Jake cut in. So all her stupid stunts and days she looked like shit? She looked enough like a zombie to scare anyone.

"I won't have you two fighting in my house," Bella said quietly.

Jake stepped back, but he was still snarling like a dog warning the stupid person who kicked him. I reached up on my toes and managed to get closer to his ear. "At least go outside so I don't have to explain a broken house to my father," I said quietly.

"I don't want to fight you, Jacob Black," Edward promised. Bella visibly relaxed.

"That's good, I'd probably kill you." Bella gasped, but I just rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys, just with bigger risks now that we're dealing with the supernatural. "Bella, besides the fact that he left you in a cold forest on the ground and turned you into a zombie, he threatened _my _imprint."

"Ryanne went with us because she wanted to, didn't you, Rye?" Bella said. Edward was crouched in front of her.

"I told him exactly what happened, Bella. I didn't want to go with you, but I wanted my family safe. And as for this," I said, moving as much as Jake would let me to wave a hand between the two boys. "I'm not kidding: take it outside. My dad likes his stuff."

"I didn't threaten her," Edward said.

"You're the reason she had to leave, the reason she came back so scared and beyond exhausted. You hurt her, leech," Jake said.

"Still not kidding. Outside, now!" I shouted.

Edward's eyes snapped to me like he was trying to figure me out. "I am; you're very normal about the supernatural."

"Get out of my head," I snapped. "When I want you in there, I'll send you an invitation. Now, if you two are going to fight, get outside and out of sight."

"Ryanne! We can't let them fight!"

"Why not?"

"Someone will get hurt," she said seriously. I snorted.

I was feeling better, here with Jake in front of me. I was feeling more like the me that used to do MMA and make little jabs at everyone around her, the one that couldn't quite control her mouth. I opened said lips to say something when Edward interrupted, "Charlie's back. I should go."

"No, stay! We'll stay in my room. Ryanne will tell him I'm still asleep," Bella said, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"No, she won't," Jake said. I wouldn't? Okay, then; guess that's settled. "She's leaving." I was? Okay, then.

"Ryanne's grounded," Bella reminded us. Only half-grounded. I was still allowed to go out and be a human. Not that Bella knew much about that. She was either the obsessive girlfriend or a zombie.

"Let's go," Edward said quickly. Maybe I shouldn't try to filter my thoughts around him. This was entertaining.

Jake waited until they were back upstairs and the door was firmly shut. "You okay?" he asked, turning back to me.

"You were in front of me the entire time, Jake. I'm fine," I replied. His eyes scanned me up and down, lingering a little on my chest and then my lips before he caught my eyes again. "So, where am I going?"

"You have school tomorrow and I'm not letting you stay in the same house as a vampire," he growled. "I'm going to wait in the living room until your dad gets here. After dinner, open your window and I'll take you back to La Push."

"What, like sneak out?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've done that, Annie." True, but I'd never done it to go see a boy that I had just been kissing in my kitchen. "But what about my dad? I can't just not be here in the morning."

"I'll bring you back as close as I can get in the morning," he replied simply.

"As close as you can?"

"If the Cullens are back, I'm not supposed to be in Forks. I doubt that he'll say that I'm breaking the treaty, but...he could," Jake said.

"So you just can't come over anymore?"

"No; and more importantly, I can't protect you here. So I-"

"Need me to stay on the Rez now more than ever," I finished.

"You always were a quick student," he teased.

I couldn't help myself, my eyes were transfixed on his lips. They looked so warm and soft and inviting. Who was I kidding? He'd already proven that I was more than welcome. Maybe he did love me. Maybe I was over thinking this whole thing. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I won't be able to help myself," he warned. What was he talking about?

I heard Dad's keys jingling in his hand as he searched for the house key. Jake pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I'll be hiding in the living room." I just nodded, trying to control my heart's erratic pounding. He smiled and disappeared and I'm pretty sure I melted.

I needed to talk to Emily.


	36. Chapter XXXV

**Author's Note: PRAISE THE IT GODS! IT fixed my computer this afternoon, which would explain the super late update. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you all and do three chapters tomorrow, okay? By the way, we're going to be moving into _Eclipse_ in the next couple of chapters. Haven't decided what I'm going to do with _Breaking Dawn_ but feel free to PM me with any ideas**

* * *

**Chapter XXXV**

Dad came in and tossed his keys on the table, kissing my head as he walked by. "It's been a while since I've seen you in my kitchen," he said. I smiled meekly over at him. "What you got cooking?"

"I figured it's been a while since I made burgers," I said, up to my elbows in ground beef, egg, oats, and ketchup.

"You talked to your sister?" He asked. I shook my head. I hadn't _talked _to Bella, per say. Jake had spoken for me and made decisions about where I was going to be and who I was going to be with. And now that I thought about it, I was a little pissed off about that. Yeah, no, I was pissed about that. We were going to have to talk about that. "She must've been tired from driving," he said. I nodded again.

We fell silent then, Dad with his boots on the table and me at the stove. If it wasn't so damn cold outside, I could grill the burgers like normal. But the rain was relentless—again. It was actually kind of nice, though. Dad was sitting, thumbing through his paper, making little clicking noises with his tongue every time he came across something that irked him and I was staring intently at the stove. If Jake's presence in the house was known, it would be just like our lives before Bella showed up.

"I know Sue's been cooking up a storm for Billy, but she could use some rest; you should call and see if Jake and the old man have eaten yet," he said. Maybe he was a mind reader. I nodded, darting to the phone and dialing Jake's cell. Thankfully, it was on vibrate. "Hey Jake," I said.

"_I'm in the living room and you're going to call me."_

"Yeah, Dad just got home and was wondering if you and Billy had eaten yet," I said, trying to hold my laughter.

"_I guess I should start sprinting for the truck, huh?" _

"I mean, it couldn't hurt. Your dad hasn't seen me since I passed out at the house yesterday…or was it two days ago?"

"_I was asleep too, so I wouldn't be the one to ask."_

"If you quit running your smart mouth, you could probably get the Rabbit running," I said.

"_Oh, low blow."_

"Consider it pay back."

"_For what?"_

"Help your dad into the car and get here and I'll tell you," I promised.

"_Okay, okay. Ten minutes. Love you."_

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Jacob." I hung up the phone before he could give me some lecture about not saying it back. I had always said it back, even when we weren't—whatever we are now. "They'll be here in ten minutes," I said quietly.

"Good; just like old time, huh?" I smiled and nodded, turning back to the stove. "You okay, Beans? You've been a little bit off lately." Naturally Dad would notice. Well, better to be honest.

I set my spatula aside and looked at him. "Dad, I don't know if you want to hear about this," I began, trying to warn him about what I was going to say.

"You and Jake are a thing, aren't you?" he said barely looking up from his paper.

"What?"

"Sarah called it; she always said when you two grew up we were going to have our hands full," he continued. "Is that why he was losing his mind when you left?"

"We're not a thing, Dad," I said, although I'm sure that I was flushing bright red now. I didn't want to talk with him about this.

"But you want to be?" he said, laying down the paper. He was blushing just as hard as I was. "Rye, this really isn't my specialty. From a guy's point of view, I would say talk to Jake. There are days where I think that your mom and I could've worked things out if she had talked to me."

It wasn't worded the best and bringing up Mom certainly wasn't helping my nerves. "Sarah is dancing her way through Heaven, probably gloating," he muttered.

Jake and Billy didn't bother knocking and Bella didn't both coming downstairs. It was nice, sitting on the couch, my legs stretched out across Jake's lap, holding his food and mine in my lap. For the sake of normalcy, Jake had only grabbed two burgers. He carefully at the flash frozen French fries I'd made, savoring each bit of food until I dumped my plate on top of his. "Just eat it; we both know you're hungry."

He smiled at me in that way that made my head spin. I laid my head back into the couch and tried to slow the racing of my heart. Jake offered to help me with the dishes, but you couldn't really call what he did helping. He pretty much talked about random stuff, teasing me until I was laying on the linoleum panting with a stitch in my side. "Jacob are you ready to head home?" Billy called.

"Yeah, Dad; Rye and I are almost finished." We were finished. What was he talking about?

"Take your time," Dad called back for Billy. They were probably starting another war in my living room. If my _human_ family was this crazy and I was having trouble, God only knows how Emily felt with the wolves all the times.

"We're finished, Jake; you can leave whenever," I said as he walked forward.

"I know," he said. All too suddenly I was back into the corner of the counters. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't kidding earlier," he said. "About you coming to my house tonight. Already talked to my dad about it."

"Where do you get to make my decisions for me?" I said, anger bubbling in my chest.

"I'm not," he said innocently.

"Yes, you are. You've been doing it all day. What if I _wanted_ to cover for Bella? What if I want to stay here tonight?"

"That's not happening," he swore.

"Why? Because Jacob the big bad wolf says it's not? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Jake. Edward didn't kill me when he was in the house before you phased," I reminded him.

"I didn't trust him back then and I definitely don't trust him now, Annie," Jake reminded me.

"I know you don't that's not what I'm talking about, Jake. I'm talking about _deciding _that I was going to your house every night for the rest of my high school life. What if I wanted to stay here?"

"Do you?" he countered. I would be lying if I didn't say that I didn't. And if there was one thing that I'd never done, it was lie to Jake. Hide the truth from him, sure. But I'd never lied to him.

"No, I don't. I won't be able to sleep with him in the next room. But it was still my decision," I said. How did he not see this? I wasn't mad that he wanted me to sneak out or anything. I was mad that it wasn't up to me. "I have the right to choose where I want to be, Jake"

He sighed, his hand coming up to rake through his hair. I could do that instead. "You're right," he sighed. "I know that you're right. All I'm saying is that I want you safe and the safest place for you is on the Rez with me," he emphasized himself. I rolled my eyes. "I just don't want to... I can't lose you again, Annie. Please don't make this hard for me. I just want you to stay with me."

"Go take your dad home and then I'll be ready when you get back, okay?" I conceded.

"So, you'll go?"

"You missed the whole part where I said that I didn't want to stay here. I'd rather be with you, Jake; I just want to make the decision myself," I said.

He leaned down with a chuckle and kissed my cheek. "Such a feminist." I rolled my eyes and shooed him out of the kitchen.

When it was finally late enough, I bid my dad goodnight and took myself up to my room. I tossed every pair of pajamas I owned into the bag, hoping that Dad wouldn't decide to help me out and do my laundry. Who was I kidding? Dad wouldn't do that. It had been about a half an hour of listening to the annoying tick of my clock when I heard the tapping of rocks at my window. I opened the window, wanting to laugh at Jake wearing the same stupid cut offs as he had the last time that he had been at my window. I tossed the bag down without another word and stared down at the ground. The drop couldn't be more than ten feet and yet, it seemed like hundreds. How had Jake done this the other day.

"Quit your worrying and jump; I'll catch you," he said quietly. Alice's arms had left bruises on the backs of my thighs and shoulder blades. "Hurry up!" he insisted.

I swung my legs over the window and settled myself on the thin window sill. "Please catch me?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

Sometimes it sucked being with a wolf with super-hearing. Jake had heard me, even if I wasn't talking to him, and now he was laughing at me. I pushed myself over the edge, feeling more like one of those Coast Guard divers than a person. Unfortunately, no water was waiting to cushion my blow; just Jake's muscular arms. Okay, maybe that would be cushion enough.

Suddenly, I wasn't falling through the air. I was wrapped in Jake's arms, who already had my bag over his shoulder and began walking, still holding me. "You know, I can walk," I said defiantly. Jake just laughed at me, but set me back on my feet, keeping his hand wrapped around mine. He led me through the forest, helping me up over a tree root that I hadn't seen. It took me a little while to realize that we weren't heading to a car. "Jake, how did you get here?" I asked. Jake chuckled and pulled me closer after I stumbled on something I couldn't even see.

"I ran; I wanted to make sure that you were okay. The quickest way here was to run," he said, pulling me even closer. I wasn't tripping over anything. "Don't worry; it's not that far."

We made to La Push sooner than I would have thought. The trees began letting up and I could see lights from the houses. I heard Paul's loud guffaw from the porch of Emily's house. "Hey Jake," I said, pulling him to a stop. "Could I stop to talk to Emily?"

"It's ten o'clock, Annie."

"Oh please, we both know that Em's still awake." He rolled his eyes, but started leading me towards the porch.

I was met with a loud chorus of my name and some tight hugs. But I needed to talk to Emily; not be welcomed. Em caught my eye and smiled, jerking her head towards the backyard. Jake had started fighting with some of the guys, punching and shouting as I made my way towards the sliding glass door. "I'm glad that you're back," she said as she sat down on the cushions of the wicker couch. "Where did you end up?"

"Em, I'll tell you about what happened, but I-I want to talk to you about something else," I whispered. Emily looked intrigued and patted the striped cushion. I sat down beside her and leaned my head against her shoulder. "Jake said that he loves me."

Emily must be developing the wolf hearing because she shouldn't have been able to hear that. "And that's a problem?"

"Not exactly a problem," I said.

"But you don't believe him?"

"I don't know, Em. What if I'm just the replacement for his precious Bella? What if he thinks that he loves me because Bella just walked away from him?" Emily chuckled at me, tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder. "What's so funny?

"You; you think that he doesn't love you?"

"I mean, I know that he loves me, Em. He just doesn't love me like he loves Bella."

"No, you're right, he loves you so much more than he will ever or has ever loved Bella."

"That's just the imprint magic," I said dismissively.

"What do you think the imprint is?" she asked, stroking my hair with her free hand. She will be such a good mom someday.

"It's love at first sight. The wolf sees you and realizes that it loves you and that's it." She shook her head and stopped petting me.

"The imprint shows them love. Sam had always thought that I was beautiful and smart and funny, the imprint just showed him that he could love me. Jared always had a crush on Kim, you saw that yourself. You had no way of knowing that he would imprint of her, but you knew that he liked her. That's why you went out of your way to set them up. The imprint just showed him that he could ignore Kim's awkwardness and learn to be a man. Jake has always loved you, Annie. The imprint just forced him to admit how much he loved you."

"But he doesn't want to," I said. "He had sixteen years, Em."

"Yeah, he did. And he was stupid for not realizing sooner. But the fact of the matter is that Jake loved you _before_ the imprint and whether it had happened or not, he would've realized that he was in love you eventually." I shook my head. "You know he was losing his mind without you? He was on patrol for almost three days when you left. He was afraid that you would come back and he wouldn't know. Does that sound like someone who only wants to be friends?" I shook my head it didn't. Emily forced my eyes to hers. "He loves you. Stop fighting it and be happy. Your sister has what she wants. Why shouldn't you?"

I smiled. Maybe Em was right. Jake and I could want to kill me every night and I would be happy. And why shouldn't I be?


	37. Chapter XXXVI

**Author's Note: One of three today! I know that it's a little late in the day, but have faith in me. I'll post another chapter in just a little while. Thanks for reading and I LOVE THE REVIEWS! They totally make my day.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI: _Jacob's Point of View_**

There was something that she wasn't tell me, I could see it in her eyes. Every time she talked about Italy, there was a little glint of terror that flecked her blue eyes. "We're not finished talking, Annie. Something happened that you're not telling me about." I saw her mash on the inside of her lip, looking unsure. She wanted to tell me, to get it off her chest. I wanted to know, to keep her safe from whatever she thought could get her. _Nothing _could ever get to her again. "Not today, Annie. We can talk about it in a few days," I finally said. She didn't need me sitting her and pressuring her into this.

Charlie kindly booted me out of the house within minutes of our arrival. But that leech had been here and whatever Annie was afraid of was his fault. The smell was old, at least a few hours. But if he had already been sneaking into the house, he could be back and I wouldn't have that around Ryanne. I wasn't really paying attention as Annie tried to shove me out the door. Finally, she sighed and said, "Go wait in my room or something."

The wolf part of my brain snarled, refusing to leave her in a house that smelled like vampire. But Charlie was there and the bloodsucker couldn't threaten her without exposing himself to her father...right? Either way, I dropped the car off in the off road for hunters and sprinted back to her house, getting into her room with ease.

I listened as Charlie put her on half grounding and banished her to my house after school. My father certainly was a miracle worker. When he said he would talk to Charlie, I hardly expected him to get her grounded on the Rez, where I could keep her safe. Sneaky old man. My ears perked as I heard the steps creak. I silently opened her door to find her hand on Bella's knob. What was she doing? Her sister had caused her nothing but pain and she still couldn't help herself. I sighed; and she thinks she's mean.

"You're not going in there," I informed her, pulling her away from the door.

"I was just going to check on my sister," she whispered back.

"Bella chose the parasite, Annie; he can take care of her. Your sister is not our concern." It was true; Bella was so in love with him that she had endangered the person that mattered more to me than air itself. Annie didn't believe that I loved her. There was a part of me that didn't care; I was pretty sure that I could kiss her into oblivion and she was figure out that I wasn't kidding. But she had said that slow would convince her and at this point, I didn't care how long I had to wait if she would just love me.

"You don't mean that," she said quietly.

"Why don't I mean that?" I said, barely holding my laughter. She was the smartest person I know and she couldn't figure this out. I love her. It's not hard. Aren't girls supposed to leap into the guy's arms when he says it?

"Because Bella's a human. Even if you do love me as much as you say you do, you'll still protect her." I tried not to growl. It wasn't a question of whether or not I loved as much as I said I did, it was whether or not she would believe me. This wasn't imprint magic; this was what I had always wanted.

"Okay, so I'll protect her because that's my job, but I don't care about her," I said. Annie had a point, Bella was still human and I was here to protect humans. I could see her mind whirling to make sense of my words. I forced her to look at me. "I don't care about her," I repeated. She squirmed, trying to get away, but I wasn't going to let that happen. "I care about you. I love you." She didn't respond, but I saw the dismiss flash in her eyes. "Someday you're going to believe me," I sighed.

We talked then, Annie explaining what had happened in Italy. How she had been so stubborn about not touching the king leech that they had tortured her. I soaked up the information like a sponge, assessing threats and storing information to tell Sam. Finally her quiet voice broke through my organizational process. "They kill old women and children and people on vacation. And the didn't think twice," she said. I could hear her swallowing tears, her heart pounding in her chest. Normally, telling me what was bothering her would make her feel better. Her eyes were misty and fearful.

I pulled her to my chest, leaving her sitting on her bed, but still in my embrace. "That isn't what you're afraid of, Annie. What's wrong?"

"What if they come after me?" They weren't going to get her. Just the words were enough to make me phase. "What if they figure out that I'm not dead? I saw them kill people because they were hungry. What would they do to me?"

"Nothing," I promised, hauling her into my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder as I rubbed her arm in comfort. "They won't do anything to you because I will never let them near you."

I could hear Bella's breathing and heartbeat pick up, but I didn't care. I was more concerned about the little fighter in my arms. This wasn't the Annie that I was used to. My Annie was strong and independent and a spitfire. I would get her back, I promised myself. Bella's cry pierced the air, but I still didn't care. "You don't care?" she asked me for the second time. What was she waiting for? I loved her; I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I told you, I care about you." The wolf side of my brain took over, pressing hungry lips to herself. I wanted to smile and shout for joy when she kissed me back, so much more than she had earlier that morning. I was panting when I finally pulled away, oxygen starved and uncaring. "I don't care about Bella, Ryanne," I said, hoping she would understand.

"You don't care about me?" a slightly nasally voice asked from the doorway. No, I didn't. I wanted to go back to what I had been doing. I felt Annie shift uncomfortably on my lap. I held on to her tighter. "I thought you said that you'd always be there for me," she said, her eyes wide.

"You made a choice, Bella. You chose Edward. He'll be there for you."

"But you're my best friend Jake." No; I was Annie's best friend. I was Bella's friend.

"I will always be your friend, Bella," I emphasized, "but that is all we will ever be.

"But at the movie theaters, Jake, you-"

"You made your decision, Bella."

"But-"

"You hungry Annie?" I asked suddenly. She nodded deftly and I whispered her downstairs towards the front door. She was following behind me until I reached the front door, quietly reminding me that she couldn't leave. "I can't just ignore the things that she's done." I listened as Annie tried to justify my anger with my love for her sister, but I didn't let her get very far. "What I care about is you. That's what I can't ignore. I can't just forget about the fact that she forced you to go for an all day hike, one that she'd already tried to get me to find a meadow, and put you within inches of a leech. She pulled you off the face of a cliff with her because she wanted to die. I don't care if she swears it wasn't suicide; it was _homicide_ to pull you with her. She forced you to go to Italy, to a city run by vampires."

I was losing my grip and turned away from her, but she followed me. "I don't expect you to forget, Jake," she said, but I couldn't tell you what I had said before that. "But you have to stop fixating; trust me you'll regret it."

"It's not the simple, Rye."

"If I can do it, I know you can. Because, trust me, Jake, forgetting isn't something you can just _do_," she promised me. "I can't forget the feel of that man's breath on my neck or the color of his eyes. I can't forget how cold the water was when I hit it or how quickly it go into my lungs. I can't forget how helpless I felt when Murphy had me pinned me underneath him. I can't forget how scared I was of that little vampire when she was staring at me. But I can stop fixating, Jake."

I had forgotten how much she had been through, how much she had endured to protect her sister. "How do you do that?" I asked in awe. How did she manage to get through a day when her life had almost been taken from her so many times.

"You find something else to fixate on," she said. I could relate. Currently, I couldn't pull my thoughts away from her lips, unless I went lower to the gentle dips in her collar bone. Any lower than that and she might kill me. Her gentle nails scratched over my neck lightly. God it felt good.

"So, for example, if I didn't want to fixate on your sister and the things you've done to protect her, I could focus on your nails." There was nothing but silence behind me, so I took the risk. "Or just you in general?"

"Don't start that again, Jake."

"Why not?" I turned to face her, dragging her closer to me and locking her in place. "You said to focus on something that isn't the bad things. So what's the problem if I focus on your lips, on the way they pout more after I just kissed you? Is there something wrong with focusing on the way your hair tangles around itself? Or the way your eyes light up and you can see just a little bit of green?

"Or how about the fact that I know for a fact that I was your first kiss? Or my personal favorite: no matter how much you deny it, I know that you kissed me back." She shivered, but I knew it wasn't because of the could. She was fighting this so much, but I knew she felt it too. "Because when I'm thinking about that, I seem to forget everything else."

Her heart raced in her chest. I was just millimeters from her lips, for the things that I craved more than anything in this world, when the smell smacked me in the face. "Leech," I ground out. She quietly reminded me she couldn't leave. I was aware of that. I growled, but Annie didn't seem scared. She kept talking, but it wasn't helping anything.

"Seriously? Before the wolf thing that didn't work on me. What were you expecting now?" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I said tightly.

"Is he upstairs?" she whispered. I nodded, still staring at the staircase. "Okay, solution!" she said excitedly. I'll stay down here and make dinner for you and me." I just kept staring. "You can pace in front of the opening," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Not a bad idea. I paced, listening to her sigh because she hadn't meant it. "You could kiss me," she said, bent over into the fridge. Not a bad idea either.

I rushed to her side and pulled whatever she had out of her hand. I probably wasn't going to get another chance like this. She gasped as I kissed her hard and short, wanting her to know how much I loved her. "You shouldn't say things like that," I managed slightly breathless. "Not if you want to take this slow." Because I was having a hard enough time taking it slow without her giving me open invitations.

The smell grew stronger and I whirled around, protecting my mate from the intruder. "Haven't we proven that we won't hurt her, Jacob?" he asked. I growled. "She came back from Italy in one piece, didn't she?" I fought the urge to lunge right then, right there.

"Scared out of her mind because of some royal leech's torture that she endured to save your rancid ass? I would hardly say she's not harmed."

"I had no way to stop that, Jacob," he hissed. "Jane's power is not something we can control." So her name is Jane? Add name to torture and then kill list: check.

"Why don't you get back to your blood bag? Because no matter what was within my control, I managed to keep _her_ safe the last couple of months.

"No matter what's happened, Jacob, I owe you a debt of gratitude. I'm not sure what I would've come home to if you hadn't helped her through this," he said, both of us ignoring Annie.

"Through what?" I spat, confused.

"Through his leaving, Jake. You remember, Sam found my sister lying on the forest floor in a ball. Oh, and then I had to sleep in her room for months because she kept dreaming about him," Annie sounded behind me.

That's the Annie I knew. I brought everything from the past couple of months back to the forefront, remembering every detail. Bella fell on her face after chastising me for hurting the vampire. I didn't care. Somewhere behind me, I could hear Annie. She wasn't begging me not to fight, but to go outside where we couldn't break anything. Bella told her it was too dangerous, that one of us would get hurt, but she din't care. Violence never really bothered Annie.

"Charlie's back; we should go," the Cullen said all of the sudden. Bella begged him to stay, informing him that Ryanne would cover for them. No she wouldn't. I wasn't going to let her stay in this house with a vampire. "Let's go," Edward said quickly. Had Bella said something? I hadn't really been paying attention.

"You okay?" I asked once I was sure that the leech was upstairs again.

"You were in front of me the entire time, Jake. I'm fine," she said. Regardless, I raked her form, unable to stop my eyes from staring at her well developed chest and then her lips before I made it to her eyes. She didn't seem to notice. "So where am I going?" Had I said all of the stuff about her not leaving aloud? Whoops.

"You have school tomorrow and I'm not letting you stay in that same house as a vampire. I'm going to wait in the living room until your dad gets here. After dinner, open your window and I'll take you back to La Push.

"But what about my dad? I can't just not be here in the morning," she said after protesting sneaking out.

"I'll bring you back as close as I can get in the morning." Of course, now I had to explain why it was so important that I left soon. Stupid freaking treaty.

I hadn't been hiding very long when Annie called to invite my father and me to dinner. Although I was angry when she didn't tell me that she loved me. She had always said it. "Hey Dad, Charlie wants us over for dinner," I called.

"You and Ryanne work things out?" he called back.

"Yeah, but there's a Cullen upstairs. Can we go?" Dad chuckled but his eyes were serious. "Can Ryanne stay here at night, Dad? The Cullen stays at the how and I don't-"

"She's always been welcome here, Jacob. Let's get going."

We were there quickly, Annie's cooking wafting through the air. If felt like old times, the two of us siting on the couch, eating her home cooked food and watching a game with our dads. I helped her with the dishes, waiting for the right moment to talk to her about leaving tonight. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't kidding earlier; about you coming to my house tonight. Already talked to my dad about it."

"Where do you get to make decisions for me?" she said. I didn't miss the part of her.

"I'm not," I said.

"Yes, you are. You've been doing it all day. What if I _wanted_ to cover for Bella? What if I want to stay here tonight?" I just stared at her.

"That's not happening."

"Why? Because Jake the big bad wolf says it's not? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Jake. Edward didn't kill me when he was in the house before you phased," she said pointedly.

"I didn't trust him back then and I definitely don't trust him now, Annie."

Finally she said something about high school and I got her to admit that she didn't want to stay at the house. "I have the right to choose where I want to be, Jake," she said.

I sighed; this was going to be about compromise. "You're right. I know that you're right. All I'm saying is that I want you safe and the safest place for you is on the Rez _with me_. I just don't want," I stopped. "I can't lose you again, Annie. Please don't make this hard for me. I just want you to stay with me."

And to my delight, she agreed.


	38. Chapter XXXVII

**Author's Note: And the second chapter of the day. Sorry that's it's late again; work was kind of crazy today. Anyways, I'll have the last chapter up no later than 10 p.m. mountain time tonight. Thanks for reading everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII: _Jacob's Point of View_**

Annie begged me to let her stop and talk to Emily. I agreed, albeit reluctantly. I wanted my imprint home in my arms where I could talk to her, convince her that I loved her. She gave polite hugs to everyone, but it was clear that she didn't want to talk to any of them right now. I watched as Emily jerked her head towards the back porch and Annie followed her outside. "Trouble in paradise already?" Quil laughed.

He had joined us the day after Ryanne left for Italy. He was sitting at the old table, hands trembling and sweat rolling down his back. His only friend, the only person that he had left wasn't returning his calls, his texts. Nothing. Paul managed to drag him out in time, but leave it to Quil to be the one excited about exploding into Spirit Warrior. And he hadn't been kind about my imprint on Annie, saying that he would've guessed that ages ago and teasing me about my overprotective nature.

"I don't know; she just said she needed to talk to Em," I replied.

"I'm glad she's back; Kim wants to talk to her," Jared said. Kim had taken the wolf thing rather well, but we all knew she wanted a little support and explanation. And while Emily was great at that, she wasn't someone that Kim actually knew.

"I'm sure Annie will talk to her, just give her a few days," I said. Jared looked at me and nodded but it was Sam's stare that bothered me the most. I knew he had a million questions and I knew getting the answers from me wasn't what he wanted. "Sam, she's had a rough few days. Please just give her time," I said. He nodded.

"Where's she been?" he asked as we all sat on the couch and chairs and floor.

"Italy. The little leech can't see our futures. She thought Bella died because Embry and I saved her. She told her coven and one of them told Bella's bloodsucker that she killed herself. He went to these royal vamps in Italy-"

"Royal vamps?" Sam questioned.

"Annie didn't give a lot of details, only that they like powers. What the Cullens can do is nothing compared to what these ones can do. One of them can read every thought you've ever had just by touching you. Annie was tortured by another one because it _looked_ at her."

"She was tortured!" Paul cried, outrage and racing towards the back door.

"She's fine, Paul; I already checked. The leech tortured her because she wouldn't let the other one know about the back."

"Why did she go with them?" Embry asked now.

"The Cullen that she went with threatened to hurt us. She wouldn't have done anything; it would break the treaty. But she knew what to say to convince Annie to go with her. They took her phone, which was she wasn't calling any of us back."

"I told you she didn't go with them because she wanted to," Paul said.

"Sam, you got a minute?" I asked quietly. Everyone seemed to take the hint as Sam and I slipped into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam, she's pretty shaken. I found her semiconscious in the shower, shaking and telling me that she was sorry. She isn't the same Annie that she was. And I tried to tell her that I love her, I kissed her, and she doesn't believe me. I-I don't know what to do here."

Sam seemed like the person to talk to about this. I had only seen brief glimpses of Emily after the accident, but from what I had seen, she had withdrawn into herself and been so cautious about what she said. She was afraid of Sam and I think that hurt him more than anything else. "Kissing her isn't going to make her magically see how much you love her, Jake. I mean, Paul will kiss anything with boobs and lips. You have to show her that it's not about Bella; that she is nothing like Bella."

"She knows she's not like her sister," I said. Annie made a point of telling us all how different she was from her sister.

"Personality wise, but not to you, Jake. You ned to show her that she's different from Bella _to you_. Otherwise, she'll just assume that she is your rebound."

Haven't I been doing that? "I don't know what I'm doing, Sam. Annie has always just been there; I've never had to try and convince her to hang out with me," I said. Why couldn't anything with us be easy?

Sam opened his mouth to say something when knuckles rapped lightly on the door. "You ready to go, Jake?" she asked. Her eyes were happier, lighter, but still guarded.

"We'll finish this later," Sam promised in a voice that only we wolves could here. I nodded and stood from my barstool, engulfing Annie's little hand in mine.

"You're going to be tired tomorrow," I commented.

"Please, I survived on less sleep than this for a long time," she laughed. We walked in silence to the house, her hand holding mine back just as tightly. We were close to the porch steps when she stopped. "If I told you something, would you promise not to say I told you so?"

"Yes, but whether or not I managed it," I trailed off. She punched me lightly. I pulled her down onto the steps, settling beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, her back ramrod straight.

"Of the vampires? I told you Annie-"

"It's not the vampires, Jake. I mean, I'm afraid of those too, but I know that you'll protect me." I smiled down at her.

"If it's not parasites, then what are you scared of?"

"You," she whispered quietly. My gut turned, threatening to spew my dinner all over the grass. "I'm afraid that if I tell you what I feel, everything that we are will change. And I don't want to lose my best friend, Jake." I furrowed my eyebrows. What was she talking about? She couldn't lose me if she wanted to. Okay, well maybe then. But she would have to tell me before I would.

"I don't follow you, Rye."

"Of course you don't. It's the one things that you never understood," she laughed, but it wasn't kind. "I love you, Jake; I always have." My ears were ringing.

"Then why are you-"

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared that you're going to want to try this whole thing and it's not going to work or that you're going to try and make it work because of the imprint. What if the imprint's wrong? What if we're not supposed to be together, Jake?"

"We are supposed to be together, Annie."

"How do you know?" she begged in a whisper.

"Because I do; because I've loved you for a long time and I just didn't see it before the imprint."

"Then how do you know that you loved me, Jake? How do you know that it isn't just the imprint? I mean, you were able to ignore me for sixteen years," she said quietly.

"The imprint didn't make me love you, Ryanne. Nothing could ever _make_ me love you. I love you because you are kind and loyal and impatient and passionate and beautiful and smart. I could go on for days, Rye."

"I just don't understand how you and I are supposed to be made for each other, Jake. All we do is fight."

"No we don't," I said with a snort.

"Yes, we do; we're fighting right now, Jake. We argue about everything. There are days that you don't even like me. I am the only person who can get your feathers in a twist. How is that going to work? Huh? Are we just supposed to pretend that we don't argue all the time? How can a relationship work when the people can't manage to agree on anything?" She was getting frantic now, trying to prove her point. I knew it wasn't very long before she ran out of things to use.

"I know that right this very moment isn't the best example, but we don't fight all the time, Annie." She gave me a look. "We don't. We tease and laugh and joke and play around. And we talk, Annie. You're the one person that I want to talk to all the time. I know you feel the same. You're the person that I fight the hardest to protect because I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. You're one of the first things that I think about every morning and one of the last that I think about before asleep. I pray to a God I'm not sure exists that you'll stay safe. This isn't about an imprint, Annie. This is you and me."

"We're only going to fight more," she whispered. "Especially if you keep up this whole ultra-overprotective thing."

"I just want you safe."

"And I want the same for you. But I still let you go out on patrol. I still let you ride your death machine. I still do a lot of things for you, Jake. I want you safe, too, but I don't try to control your life," she said pointedly. Was this really the way a girl's mind worked? How did we go from talking about love to safety? Because this wasn't just safety. This was about earlier at the house.

"I thought you were over that whole thing," I said.

"But that doesn't mean that it won't happen again, Jake. I'm not saying you can't ask me to come to your house, to leave my house or whatever. All I'm saying is ask me. Don't just assume that you get to make the decision."

"Feminist," I muttered loud enough so she could hear it. She rolled her eyes and bumped my ribs. "So you love me, huh?" I said quietly. She nodded. "And the fighting about Bella?"

"Jake, I'm just scared. I don't know what else to tell you. Every time I manage to forget about Bella, I'm afraid that I won't know how to act around you. We've never been anything but us. I mean, you can't just say that you want to start a relationship. You've never liked me like that," she said.

"I've always liked you like that, Annie. I just didn't want to say anything. I've always thought that you were the most beautiful thing on the planet. But, I mean, I didn't want you to get a big head about it or anything," I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I think it's _your_ ego we need to get under control," she said with a laugh.

"That's why you stare, huh?" She turned beat red. "It's all good; I know I'm hot," I said with my best model pose.

"Maybe you should stick to the wolf stuff," she suggested with a laugh. It was good to have my Annie back, to have her laughing and smiling and being a complete smart ass. Who would have ever that I would miss her smart mouth?

I fell silent, taking her hand between my own. "Annie, what does this mean for us?" I said seriously.

She sighed and pursed her lips, looking out to the forest. The moon was overhead, the wind cold, a gentle breeze blowing the tops of the trees, and for once, no rain. "Emily says that the imprint is more than just love at first site. She says that it points the wolf in the direction of the person that will be best for them, the person that they would've ended up with regardless of the wolves; their soulmate. I guess I just have a hard time understanding how, after you loved Bella so much, I could be your soulmate.

"I'm not my sister; I'm outspoken and loud and obnoxious. I've been called rude a couple of times in my lifetime. So I just don't understand how it could be me. What do I do that makes me your soulmate, you know? And what about when Edward leaves Bella again? What if she wants to come back? What if she falls down that hole again?"

"You need to stop worrying about your sister, Annie," I said seriously. "She hasn't been kind to you; she hasn't been helpful. I've seen you cry more since she's been here than I have in our lifetime. And I won't let her do that to you anymore. I won't leave you for her. I can't."

I watched her eyes, almost able to see the gears and whirls in her brain. She looked like she was at war with herself, like she wanted to believe what I was saying but was still afraid. "Okay, solution!" I said, looking at her with a smile. She rolled her eyes at my childishness. "Let's do the rest of this week just friends. And then Friday night, I'll take you on a date."

"Like," she said with a quirked eyebrow, "a _date_ date?"

"I don't know what that is, but like you and me and a real date with all the right reasons instead of just our little outings. Like a normal guy would do. You know, dinner, movie, kiss on the front porch; I'll even pick you up from _your_ house." She laughed. "Come on, if a date doesn't prove it, I don't know what will."

"What is a date going to prove?" she asked with a giggle.

"That I know you, Annie. That I've been paying attention for the last sixteen years and I promise you, you won't regret this." She sighed.

"Fine, Friday night _if_," she said before I could get excited, "you can convince my dad." Easy as pie.

"Let's get some sleep. We have school in the morning," I said, pulling her up with me.

I could do this. I knew Annie well enough to know what she'd want for a date… I think.


	39. Chapter XXXVIII

**Author's Note: Third one for today. Don't worry, more to come tomorrow. I thank everyone for their reviews. Especially Luli Cullen; it made me laugh that I was so worried about the late updates while you said you appreciated my update timetable. Thanks for reading everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII**

"I have nothing to wear," I said more to myself than to anyone else, tossing every piece of clothing I owned on my bed. "This is ridiculous." I had never worried about what I was going to wear. This was stupid! When Jake had asked me out on Wednesday night, I didn't think much of it. I mean, I was ecstatic about the prospect of going on the date; that wasn't the problem. But I had waited my entire life for those words to come out of that boy's mouth. I could wait another two days.

Wrong! When he had said the words, something must have switched in my brain because I was the most impatient person in the world. I pestered him for details, but all I was told was not to dress fancy. Which was probably a good thing because we didn't really do fancy. We? What was I talking about? Jake could probably do whatever he wanted. _I_ couldn't do fancy.

Kim was supposed to come and help me figure this outfit stuff out, but Jared refused to let her off the Rez. Not that I could blame him. Jake had a hard enough time with me coming home to get clothing on, even when my dad was sitting downstairs. And Edward was only _allowed_ in the house when they were downstairs and Dad was home. Until dinner; Edward had to leave at dinner. Jake, however, was allowed over whenever he wanted. Which would be great, if the treaty allowed him in the house. Why couldn't Bella just get a normal, human boyfriend?

Dad and I hadn't spoken about the whole Jake and me thing again, which was probably for the best. Conversation wasn't exactly our forte. Still, Jake had asked him if we could go on this date tonight and Dad had agreed. My half grounding was slowly dwindling as I became the daughter that he remembered. I was back at home, safe and sound and with Jake. I was feeling like my old self. I was happy and sarcastic and a little crass. I went to flop down on my bed, but quickly remembered it was covered in clothes. Right, back to the task at hand.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. "I can't do this," I told Leah quickly.

"_Oh stop being dramatic," _she said rudely.

"I'm sorry, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"_Well that was rude. And here I was calling to offer advice to my only other bitch," _she said.

"Okay, okay; I'm sorry.

"_You should be. Jake won't shut up about tonight. You should hear the thoughts running through his brain. It's like a broken record."_

"So, he's excited?"

"_God, you imprints are all the same. You do know it's physically impossible for them not to be excited?"_

"You're not helping with my worries about imprint magic, Bitch," I said lovingly.

"_You two are different,"_ she said simply.

"How?"

"_You're not cow that my ex-boyfriend left me for and you're much cooler than the little Conwell thing,_" she said.

"I thought we had an agreement? I won't try to push you and Emily together and you will hold the bitter comments to yourself."

"_I'm not bitter!"_

"And I'm not pale."

"_Fine, whatever; besides, you and Jake are still different. Should-Be-Alpha has loved you since you guys were like babies. My mom says the moms on the Rez used to bet about when you two would get married. That's just gross, if you ask me."_

It was kind of gross, but that wasn't what was going through my head. Leah said that she had been listening to Jake's thoughts. "Leah, do you know what we're doing tonight?"

"'_I know everything: past, present, and future. Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be big,'"_ she cackled

"Leah, now is not the appropriate time for a _Hercules_ quote!"

"_You really think I called to talk to you about imprinting? I called to help you out."_

"You don't even like Jake. And you hate imprinting. Why help?"

"_You're the only other bitch on the Rez. So before Lover Boy crashes and burns, I figured I'd help him out a little."_

"How very kind of you," I said rolling my eyes.

"_What can I say? I'm a giver."_

"Are you going to be helpful at any point in this conversation?"

"'_Okay, okay; Mr. Bossy.'"_

"Still not helping."

"_Wear sandals."_

"You call and harass me about your cousin and imprinting and Kim and your genius insight into the date is 'wear sandals?'"

"_Yep,"_ she popped.

"How does that help me figure out an outfit?"

"_Why are you stressing over an outfit? Wear what you're comfortable in, Rye. Jake's seen you naked for Christ's sake. He's been there when you got the shit beat out of you. He's seen you pretty bad off. You could wear a burlap sack and that kid isn't going to know what to do with himself. Just don't wear a sports bra," _she added quickly.

"Why not?"

"_Because you wear them all the time. You want to do something different, do jeans, a nice tank top, and a __**real**_ _bra. That'll knock the balls right off him."_

"Thank you, Stacy London. I'm getting dressed now."

"_Have fun and do it safe!" _

"Goodbye, Paul," I said before Leah growled and the call disconnected.

While Leah had been less than helpful and as sarcastic as ever, I couldn't help but agree with her outfit and reason. Jake had seen me at my best and my worst. Put I could do something different with myself tonight. And apparently, I was wearing sandals tonight. So after carefully getting dressed and taking more time with my hair than I ever had in my life, I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Dad to get home.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as she saw me sitting with my leg bouncing nervously. I fingered my now straight hair anxiously.

"Jake and I are going out," I said, checking the time. Ten minutes. What was wrong with me? This was just Jake. I had no reason to be nervous about this. We had gone out together plenty of times. Even if this was our first date. We had done this plenty of times before. So then why was I so nervous?

"Can I come?" she asked. "I mean Edward doesn't want me to be around the wolves without protection, but you'll be there."

"Actually, Bella, it's a little different tonight. And I don't know if Jake is ready to hang around with you," I said.

Bella just laughed like I was being silly. "What are you talking about, Ryanne? He's my best friend."

"No, Bella; he's _my_ best friend. And I don't know if he wants to be around you because you chose something completely different, something that he hates. I don't know how quickly he'll be able to forgive that."

Dad's cruiser pulled up in the yard and I flipped my hair out of my face, feeling more like a girl than I had in a long time. I would have to remember to thank Emily for teaching me how to do my makeup. Dad walked into the house, tossing his keys like normal and stumbling as he noticed me. "You look good," he said with an appraising eye. "Jake coming to pick you up?" I nodded. "You know this is your first date," he said.

"You're going on a date with him?" Bella said. I looked down at my gladiator sandals and nodded again. Why did she have to be here? "Is that why you didn't want me to go with you?" she accused.

"I mean, that's part of it. It's a date, Bella. And Jake and Edward don't really get along, so I don't know how quickly you can expect him to just forgive and forget." I looked over at the clock. Eight minutes.

"Well, I'll just talk to him when he gets here," she said. I just nodded again and we all sat in silence. Six minutes.

Thank God, Jake showed up a few minutes early. Dad gave me a pointed look when I jumped up to get the door. Bella followed behind him like a labrador. Why was I so nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about! Dad knew Jake; he'd known Jake his entire life. Jake would _probably_ tell Bella that she wasn't coming with us. And then Jake and I would go out on our date...that I was probably overdressed for...somewhere that I didn't know about...doing things that I don't know about. Yeah I have reasons to be nervous.

"Ryanne," Dad called. I took that as my cue to enter to entry. Jake was standing in the doorway, hands shoved deep in his light wash blue jeans, the seams of his forest green shirt straining against his arms. "You be safe tonight. Jake, she's home by eleven or in your house and calling me," Dad said. Jake nodded. He kissed the top of my head. "Have fun!"

"Hey Jake," Bella began after Dad was back in the kitchen. "Where are you all headed?"

"It's kind of a surprise Bella," he said. "We should get going," he said, stepping forward to grab my hand in his. "I'll see you around Bella."

"Wait, Jake, I was hoping that we could hang out or something. I haven't see you in like a week," she said.

"You're welcome down at the Rez whenever, Bella. Annie, we have to get going."

"Maybe I could-"

"Bye, Bells," he said. Guess we'll never know what she was about to say. Jake pulled me down the stone pathway, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "Where's the truck?" I asked as I looked around.

"Didn't take the truck."

"You finally got the Rabbit going."

"Nope."

"Jake," I began and then I spotted the death trap. "No; no; I'm not getting on that thing."

"You're not going to get hurt," he promised, laughter in eyes.

"Did you tell my dad about this?"

"Yep; we talked about it the day I came over to tell him that I wanted to take you out. His only rule was that you wear a helmet and I drive lawfully," he said, looking proud of himself. "Come on, I know you'll enjoy this."

"That makes one of us," I said.

"You really think I would put you in danger?" I looked away from him before shaking my head. "Then get on," he said, straddling the bike. There wasn't much room for me behind him. I pulled my red leather jacket tight around my chest, glad that I had thought to wear it. I leaned forward, pressing my cheek into his shoulder blade. The bike roared to life; I jumped; Jake laughed.

"This isn't funny," I said as he turned to buckle the helmet under my chin.

"You'll be fine."

I couldn't say that he was wrong. I liked having my arms wrapped around him, pressed against every line of his body. I liked the feel of the wind through my hair. I liked all of it, the speed, the adrenaline, Jake. It was worth the fear I'd had to combat. All too soon, we were at the beach. Jake helped me off, keeping at hand on my elbow. "I told you you'd like it," he gloated.

"Don't go thinking you get to be right all the time. This was a one time thing." He smiled, stepping closer to me.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" he asked. I shook my head, knowing that it was a rhetorical question, but my brain had shut off. "I like your hair straight," he commented. Well that's good because it was a bitch to do. "Well, then it's a good thing that I love it curly too."

"Did I say that out loud?" I flushed. Jake laughed and nodded. "Could we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"Are you nervous?" he laughed. I blushed harder, but nodded. "Come on; let's get going," he said.

He led me away from the bike and into the forest, deep enough where the salty sea air didn't feel as cold, but I could still smell it. There were a couple of plaid blankets laying in a cleared area and a sheet hanging between a few trees. There were little tea light candles sitting on a few rocks, a projector on one higher than the others. And to top it off, a picnic basket that was bursting with food. "Emily cooked for us. And the guys helped set everything up. You know, dinner, movie, normal guy stuff," he said worriedly.

"Are you nervous?" I teased with a laugh. He smiled and nodded back at me. "Don't be; it's perfect. What are we watching?"

"_A Princess Bride_. Oh, and I have _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _if you want that one." So he had been paying attention for the last sixteen years. As I peeled the leather jacket off my arms, I was glad I had listened to Leah and worn sandals. Sand in my ankle boots would not have been fun.

I had decided on my sheer gold tank top with a black camisole underneath it, obeying Leah's demand for a real bra. Jake settled down beside me, piling some pillows I hadn't seen against the boulder behind us so that we could lean back. "How is the projector working?"

"Paul lent us his electronics thing. It's battery operated and all that; plugs into the projector to keep it powered."

"That was nice of Paul." Jake just nodded.

"Annie, I don't want to change what we were," he said. "I know that you're nervous; we both are. But I don't want this to change what we have always been. I just want it to become more. I want us to be what everyone has always assumed we were, but on our own terms." I nodded. "I guess what I'm trying to say is don't be nervous. It's just me."

I nodded, feeling him pull me into his side as we dug into the picnic food Emily had packed. Too late; I was nervous. More now than ever.


	40. Chapter XXXIX

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first chapter today. Hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter will technically be the ****_New Moon_**** epilogue and then we'll move into ****_Eclipse._**** Thanks everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX**

Emily certainly knew us well. Jake and I weren't light eaters. And the woman was clearly a genius. She had expertly crafted egg salad, chicken salad, potato salad, ran vegetables, some kind of dip, something deep fried, garlic and parmesan French fries. Basically, we were living in the land of carbs and I loved every minute of it.

The tea lights flickered in the window, the sheet flowing in the breeze, rippling the faces of the characters on the makeshift screen. I hand loosened up, untying my sandals and leaning back into the pillows. Jake had gotten everything right, better than any dream that I have ever had. I was. We were in the forest, beside the sea, on my favorite place in the world, with someone that I couldn't deny loving.

As Jake laughed at the ROUSS's and made fun of the characters, I realized that he had been paying attention my entire life. He knew me just as well as I knew him. Because this date was more than anything that any girl could picture. I wanted to laugh as I thought about him taking Bella out here. She would probably shiver obnoxiously, unwilling to actually complain about the cold. She probably would've fallen on her way over here. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't know a good movie if the Oscar-winning actor beat her with the award.

"What's got you smiling?" he asked quietly, handing me some of the popcorn.

"I was just thinking about how perfect this is, Jake. I can't believe you figured all this out," I said, looking around at the little candles.

"I think you just insulted my intelligence, Miss Swan," he said, taking back the popcorn bowl with a growl.

"There's not very much to insult, Mr. Black." He laughed and pulled me against his side. My ear found his heartbeat, a steady drumming beneath my temple. "How was patrol?" I asked, reaching to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Good, I guess. No leeches, so it was just a lot of running," he grumbled.

"You love running," I pointed out.

"Not when I'm not chasing something." I rolled my eyes at him. "Sam has me on the night shift next week," he added quietly.

The last few days had been beyond blissful. I woke up in what I would consider my home every morning, wrapped in the warm, protective arms of a wolf. He would sneak me back home, well a few miles away. I would change and then head to school. Jake had been running patrols after school the last few days, giving me time to do my homework and clean the house. Billy and I visited a lot, talking about anything and everything. My dad would show up around six, eat dinner with us, and take me home. Bella had been taking a shift at work until seven, making herself something to eat. I mean, it's not like Edward actually ate anything.

"I'm sorry," I said. Jake hated night shift, more or less because he hated not sleeping. "Let me know if I can help with anything." He pressed his lips to the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"You know, this is why we're something that will work," he said. I looked up at him, question in my eyes. "Earlier, you were talking about how we fight all the time, how scared you were to lose what we were. This is why we won't lose it," he said, gesturing between himself and me.

"Date night?"

Jake laughed. "No; you pretend like what I do is normal. You ask about my day, you let me hold you, we talk, we tease. I don't know anything about normal anymore, Annie. But you and me, this is normal. This was normal before the imprint and it'll be normal long after."

I wanted to punch him, tell him that he was being stupid, but the truth was that this _was_ normal for us. Okay, maybe not the date and the cuddling like a couple. But sitting, eating dinner, watching a movie, and talking about our days; _that _was normal. "I know that you're still trying to figure things out, Annie," he whispered.

"I'm not," I said quietly. His hearing amazed me.

"You're not?"

"I mean, I have a lot of things that I'm concerned about. I'm scared of a lot of things, some of them will be fine if you and I make this thing work, with time, you know?" He nodded. "Other things, I think I'm going to have to learn to deal with."

He shifted closer to me, coiling his arm around my shoulders a little tighter. "Okay, what are the things that you think you have to learn to deal with?"

"I don't know; the vampires," I said. "There are times when you go out for patrol, or I hear the other ones howl for help and I can't help but worry. It's like how I feel about the redhead that you guys are chasing. I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong, that I'm going to lose you before I even have you." I repeated everything in my head as he held me closer. "I didn't mean it like that, Jake. I meant-"

"It's fine, Annie. You do have me, all of me. And you're right; I can never promise you that I'm going to be okay every time that I come home. But I can promise you that I'll do my damnedest to come home to you, Rye."

"I'm ruining our date. Sorry," I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you sorry? The whole point of this is to convince you that I love you. If talking about this what it's going to take to convince you, then let's talk about it," he said, shifting so that I was sitting in his lap, my knees on either side of his hips. I could hear Wesley and Montoya sword fighting in the background, the dramatic music swelling.

"I don't want to ruin this night, Jake."

"The only way that you could ruin this is if you tell me that you don't want to be around me anymore," he said. I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. Cautiously, Jake pulled my hands up to rest on his shoulders and put his hands on my hips. "Talk to me, Annie. Tell me what goes on in that beautiful head of yours. What are you afraid of?"

"You keep saying that this can work, but we've never done anything like this, Jake. Neither one of us has done a relationship before."

"Or maybe we've always been in one and not realized it," he said.

"Or not; we don't know what we're doing."

"So we figure it out together. I mean, isn't that what we always do? That's how we learned to climb trees, to ride bikes, to fix cars. We've always figured everything out. It wasn't always easy. Remember when you almost cut through the tip of your finger when we were making a bird house?" I laughed at him. "We struggled, we fought, but in the end, Annie, we succeeded. What's so different about this?"

"I know that I'm being a baby," I said, looking down at my legs again, trying to ignore the heat seeping into my hips. "But I'm afraid of what will happen if we keep trying this. What if I lose you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this in any other way, Annie, but you can't lose me. It would take a force stronger than nature to make me leave you."

"You know, a sibling rivalry can be pretty strong," I said, trying to say that I was jealous of my sister without actually _saying _the words. I wasn't exactly jealous… Okay I was. Bella had everyone wrapped around her finger without any troubles. She could bat those brown eyes and get Dad to forgive her, scream in her sleep and instantly guilt trip Edward. The list of things that she could do was ridiculous. So, yeah, I was a little jealous of my sister. I wasn't as pretty, I wasn't as well mannered, I wasn't as cunning.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing there doesn't need to be a rivalry," he replied, shifting me closer.

"But what about-"

"I hope you're not about to ask me what happens when Bella wants to come back."

"But-"

His lips found mine, their warmth surrounding me. His hands wormed their way up my back until they had tangled themselves in my straight hair. It was a good thing it was straight; he probably wouldn't be able to get them out otherwise. He broke away. "Bella-" I tried again, but to the same effect. After my third attempt, I gave up. I was out of breath, struggling to remember how to breathe.

"If I wanted to date your sister, I would have done something like this for her. But I don't want to date your sister; I'm not sure if I ever wanted to. I want to be with you. I want to be here with you. And maybe continue what we were doing without the talking," he said cheekily. Yeah right! If we kept that up, I'd never be able to focus again.

"So, Bella." He gave me a look that made me falter. "I was just going to ask if you felt anything," I said quickly. He shook his head. "So we're-"

"Whatever you want us to be, Ryanne. Although I'd like to think that being imprints is stronger than anything else," he finished.

I didn't know what I was doing. I had never done anything like this before. "I love you," I whispered, twisting my fingers in his hair and leaning forward until my lips caught his.

Maybe it was because I had finally accepted what he was offering me. Maybe it was because I had been the one to initiate it. But as I slid my hands down the point where his jaw meets his neck, thumbs sliding across his jawline as I kissed him with years worth of love, I thought my heart my just explode in my chest. His fingers were digging into the denim of my jeans, squeezing the flesh of my hips. I scooted closer to him, trying to lessen the distance between us.

Jake moaned into my mouth, his tongue sweeping across my lower lip as I kissed him. Finally, breathing was necessary and I pulled away from him. "I love you, too," he whispered against my mouth. "And I'm glad you finally came to your senses." I smiled. "And just so you know, _that_ was amazing."

I smiled, rolling off of him and settling into his side. I was focused on the movie, breathing steadily to calm myself. Jake laid his cheek on my head, his heart slowing under my ear until a light snore drifted from his mouth. Leave it to Jake to fall asleep on a date. But I think any of the guys would. Sam was so strict about patrol and Emily was like a dragon about their homework and school. They were trying to live two lives and it didn't always work. That sad, remarkably sappy thing was that I was perfectly content where I was.

I watched the movie, resting my head on Jake's shoulder while he snoozed away. He probably needed it. I knew that he went to sleep later than I did, joining me at some point in the middle of the night, but I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't ask either; Jake would tell me if he wanted me to know. The movie finally ended, Princess Buttercup kissing her farm-boy turned Pirate to the Grandpa's narration.

Aware of Jake's sleeping state, I cautiously reached around him, my hand fumbling by his hip to find the DVD remote. Jake jumped, growled, and pinned me to his chest, prepared to save me from whatever was attacking. I waited a few seconds for him to realize that there was no danger before I spoke. "I mean, I know I'm not the greatest conversationalist, but I was pretty sure I could at least keep you awake."

"Shit, Annie; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said, his grip loosening a little bit.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. You were tired," I replied.

"Yeah, but this isn't just us hanging out," he countered.

"Hey, hey," I said to get his attention. "We're not changing what we are, remember? We're just building on it. And we have always been just fine with the other catching a few z's, Jake. So why don't you put on _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ and I'll sing and you can sleep. You barely even like the movie," I suggested.

"I'm not going to fall asleep," he said. I just nodded.

He was asleep before Esmeralda's major song. I wanted to poke him in the ribs, to laugh and tease him. But Jake had been so stressed lately and seeing him sleep, seeing the little worry lines and frown lines disappear. I chose to take it as a reminder that he was still my Jake, despite all the wolf and vampire stuff. He was snoring loudly, his breath sawing through the air when the movie finally ended.

"Jake," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Jake, I have to call my dad," I said. He stirred immediately, although not as violently as he had before.

"I'll take you home," he said. It was nine forty-five, plenty of time to get back to Forks.

"How are you taking me home?"

"Dr. Fang let me over the treaty line for tonight. Well, only as far as your place," he added with a grin. "He's not that bad, for a rancid, thirsty, bloodsucker."

"What about the cleanup?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"I'll take care of it later."

"I can-"

"Let's go," he said. "I'll take care of it after you get back to my house."

The motorcycle was just as exhilarating as it was the last time. We were back at the house before I knew much else. Jake leaned nonchalantly against his bike, arms folded across his chest. "What? Not going to walk me to the door?" I teased.

"Smells like leech," he said lowly. "But I'll finish the date off like I should," he added. I smiled.

We walked hand in hand to the front porch, only to be met by my dad in his rocking chair. "Careful Dad, people might think you're getting old," I teased.

"Inside, now," he said darkly.

Shit.


	41. Chapter XL

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter today. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Totally made my day.  
To those who were reading before I deleted the chapter, there was a major typo that I noticed and it had to be fixed.**

* * *

**Chapter XL**

"I'll call you later," I promised Jake, kissing his cheek before walking into the house. "I'm not late, Dad," I said when he followed me inside.

"Kitchen."

What had I done to warrant this kind of anger? "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked hopping up on the countertop. "I'm home before curfew," I said.

"Are you? All the time, huh?" What? "You've been sneaking out!" he accused.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I said, nerves rising up in my belly.

"Your sister came to talk to me, Ryanne. She saw you sneaking out last night. I can't believe that you would do this, Ryanne. You're supposed to be grounded. I've never had to discipline you before. Why now? She tried to talk to you and you just ignored her. Where have you been going?"

That bitch! She told my dad about me leaving at night. Because it had nothing to do with the fact that her boyfriend spent the night every night. It had nothing to do with the fact that her boyfriend would always want to suck my blood more than anything else. How could she just do that to me? She dragged me half way around the world to save her boyfriend and she couldn't just let me sneak out?

"Ryanne Lee Swan, I asked you a question. Where have you been going?" Better to be as honest as possible.

"To Jake's," I said quietly. "I've been going to his house and sleeping there and coming home in the morning before everyone is awake," I admitted.

"I can't just let you sneak out of the house, Ryanne. There are rules and expectations, Rye. What has gotten into you?"

I could stoop to her level. I could inform my dad that Edward snuck in through Bella's window and sat up all night watching her. Because, you know that wasn't creepy. At least Jake and I went to sleep. How could she just do this? I mean, it was lower than low and an act of complete desperation. "Your sister is worried about you, Ryanne," Dad said.

"No she's not," I said in exasperation. "If Bella cared, she wouldn't have told you."

"She was just trying to do the right thing."

"No, she wasn't. She was trying to get me in trouble."

"And why would she do that?"  
"I don't know! I do know that she wouldn't have told you if she cared, Dad."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was fuming, wanting nothing more than to just find something to punch. Preferably my sister. She was trying to kill me. Did she think that this was going to get Jake to like her again? Because it wasn't. If anything, Jake was going to be more upset with her than he was before. "Why have you been going over there, Rye? Does Billy know?" Better save that relationship.

"I've never told Billy that I was going over there, Dad. I don't think he knows." There, Billy can decide to tell my dad whatever he wants and I hadn't lied. I had never mentioned my staying to Billy. "And as for the why, Dad, there's a lot I can't tell you. I just can't. But I can't sleep here, Dad."

"That's not a reason, Rye."

"I just want sleep, Dad. I haven't had good sleep in months. I've been trying so hard to pretend that I'm okay, but I just want my old life back. I want to fight again, I want to sleep again. I want to laugh and tease Jake.I want my freedom back. I get that I'm grounded, I do. I understand that there has to be a punishment. I get it all, but I just-I can't stay here, Dad."

I wasn't lying. Everything I said was true. I could barely sleep in my own room anymore. And having Edward and his mind reading right next to me didn't help. So I hadn't lied. But I didn't mention the fact that Jake didn't want me to stay here. And I certainly didn't mention the fact that Edward was a vampire and Jake was a Spirit Warrior who shared bodies with a wolf.

Dad ran a tired hand over his face, pulling his lips down in a frown. He leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands clasped together, resting his forehead on the fists. "You should've talked to me, Ryanne."

"I didn't want you to think that I couldn't do this," I replied. That was the truth, too. I didn't want my dad to think that I couldn't balance Bella and school and the life that I'd had. A lady's job is to do it all and make it look easy. Him knowing that I was struggling wasn't making it look easy.

"I've always been impressed with you, Rye. You could manage so many things at once. And you take such good care of me and your sister and Billy and Jake. I wish you would've told me about this."

"I'm sorry," I replied. See, now this was why I didn't lie. Things only ended up bad for everyone.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I got back from, um L.A. I couldn't sleep the first night, so I snuck out and went to Jake's. And it just kept happening; so I just kept… sneaking out." Dad sighed again.

"How are you doing it? I mean, I don't hear the front door."

"I go out the window, into the tree, and through the forest. Jake meets me a little ways from the house and then we walk back."

"So this is why you're going to be earlier and earlier?" I nodded again. He sighed...again.

"Go on upstairs; I have to make a few phone calls." I nodded, feeling guiltier than ever. "And, uh, do me a favor and _stay_ upstairs," he added when I had my foot on the bottom stair. I trudged up the stairs, about to turn to my room when I saw Bella's bedroom door cracked.

"How could you do that me?"I said, shoving her door open.

"I was just looking out for you," she said, closing _Wuthering Heights_ and setting it aside.

"Looking out for me? So I suppose that I should look out for you and tell Dad that a vampire that has intense bloodlust for you watches you sleep?"

"It's different," she protested.

"Jake doesn't have the desire to suck me dry!"

"Walking through the forests is dangerous, Ryanne. I'm just trying to protect you!"

"No; you're not! You're trying to get me grounded, Bella. You have this messed up idea that if you can't see Jake, neither can I. But it doesn't work like that Bella. I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't drag my sister to Italy. I didn't watch her get tortured because she wouldn't touch some leech."

"They're not leeches!" Bella shouted.

"Parasites, bloodsuckers, scroungers, bottom feeders; my list can go on, Bella. And it is what they are. They are stone cold and want to kill; that's all they will ever want. I don't care if they're vegetarian or whatever you call it. They're dangerous."

"The Cullens say hanging around werewolves is dangerous."

"Well then it's a good thing Jake and the Pack aren't werewolves," I countered. "What did you think that this will do for you?" I said rudely.

"Jake is only mad at me because I can't hang out with him. But if you can't go down to La Push, Jake will have to come here."

"Jake _can't_ come here, Bella. If he could, do you really think that I'd be sneaking out every night." I'd probably still be sneaking out, but that was not valid for my point. "Keeping me away from Jake is only going to piss him off more, Bella. And whether you want me to or not, I'll get to go to La Push; I'll get to see Jake at school. Dad can't keep me from school."

"Charlie can do whatever he wants, Ryanne."

"He's our _father_, Bella! You don't hear me calling Mom Renee," I said. "You know what, you're not worth it, Bella. You have never tried to be nice to me. And I get that you hate me because of Edward and how I've treated him, but I've never been as mean as you are. So if I get grounded, if I'm not allowed to see Jake, I hope you know that it won't help your cause."

I marched out then, feeling like I had finally said my piece. Jake was going to be so mad at me. No, not me; Bella. Jake was going to be pissed at Bella. We had kept all her secrets for so long and she couldn't even do this _one_ thing for us. I flopped down on my bed, pulling my phone out of my jeans. "_What's going on? Are you okay?"_ he asked after two rings.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"_What happened?"_

"Bella told my dad about me sneaking out. He had a minor freak out, but I don't know my punishment yet," I replied with a sigh.

"_She did what? We should tell Charlie about her and Edward, that little-"_

"Knock it off Jake," I said. "I'm not going to do anything back to her. I won't stoop that low. I just don't know if I'll be able to sneak out tonight," I said.

"_You're nicer than she deserves. And you better get your ass down her. You're not staying in that house, Annie." _

"I can't just leave, Jake. My dad's pretty pissed off. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually got lockdown this time." I sighed, upset about the whole situation. "I should get going. I don't need to be in any more trouble tonight."

"Annie, wait," he said as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "I love you." I smiled a little, finally believing his words.

"I love you too, Jake. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Annie." The line disconnected. I rolled onto my back, hands just over my belly button as I stared at the popcorn ceiling. A light knocking sounded at my door, but I didn't say anything. Dad just opened the door and settled himself on the foot of my bed.

"I just got off the phone with Billy," he started, looking a little unsettled. He sighed. "You're my little girl, Rye. I don't want you just leaving and not telling anyone." I nodded, still staring at the ceiling. "Billy didn't know that you'd been staying there, but the old goat didn't care either." I smiled. Of course he didn't care. Even if Billy didn't know and that was the truth, Billy wouldn't have cared. "You come straight here after school," Dad said. "Billy said he'll give you the truck keys again. You come straight here, you do your homework, you do your chores. You're still my daughter and I expect to see you around. After dinner, you can go back to the Blacks' for the night."

I popped up in my bed. "Are you being serious? Because if you're not, this is not a funny joke Dad," I warned him, eyes wide and timid. He couldn't be serious. He just let Jake take me out on a date.

"Yes; I'm serious. I want you to sleep and be happy, Ryanne. I don't care how that happens. And as for MMA, you can start again after grounding is up. And your grounding is full now. Double chores, no friends, no parties, nothing. Not lockdown, but pretty damn close." I nodded, trying to keep the smile off my lips. "Billy's getting a hold of Jake and then he'll come to pick you up for the night. He has some rules for the two of you, too. And your grades better stay up, Ryanne. If they start slipping-"

"They won't," I promised.

"I'm sorry that you've had to give up so much, Beans. I didn't think about how hard all of this had been. It's a little tough to remember it when your daughter takes such good care of everyone." I smiled, hearing Jake's truck rumble down the driveway. "Get going," he said, jerking his head towards the lower level of the house.

I booked it down the stairs, narrowly avoiding tripping over my own feet. I flew out the door, amazed that I wasn't in as much trouble as I had thought that I would be. Of course, all my amazing feelings were interrupted by a Jake-Edward stare-down. I slowed and sighed. Just one night without a feud would be appreciated. Bella came traipsing down the stairs behind, probably having seen the boys from her bedroom window. Something shiny and metal stood

gleaming beside the cruiser. He didn't!

"Jacob!" Bella shouted as she neared the two boys. Jake's warm hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to stand diagonal of him, slightly behind where he felt that I was protected. "I keep calling, but you won't pick up," she said, slightly dejected. She turned back to see her motorcycle gleaming in the streetlights. "Why would you do this? Do you want Charlie to kill me?"

I growled under my breath. Clearly, I had been hanging out with the guys too much. "I just came to remind you about the treaty," Jake said low in his throat.

"You've delivered your message," Edward replied stiffly.

"It wasn't for you, leech. If any of the parasites bites, not kills, a human the treaty is void. You're asking for warfare," Jake said. "As if you haven't already asked for it enough," he added, tightening his arm around my waist.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, looking from me to Jake. "We understand, Jacob."

"Jake, let's go," I said. I didn't care if they were fighting or not. I just wanted to get out of Forks before my dad could change his mind.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Dad hollered from the porch. Speak of the devil, right.

"Jake, we should go." He towed me behind him, lifting me up and practically shoving me into the truck's cabin. "I thought we weren't stooping that low," I said once we were on our way to the Rez. "What happened to that, huh?"

"No; you weren't stooping that low. I, on the other hand, was just looking out for your sister. She almost died on that thing a few times," he replied with a smirk.

"'Don't worry so much, Annie. She'll be fine.' Does that sound familiar?"

"You worry too much," he replied with a shrug. I sighed heavily.

"Everything will be fine. Let's just get home."

Home; yeah that sounded like a good plan. Home and away from my sister.


	42. Chapter XLI

**Author's Note: Okay here we go. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate them and they give me a desire to write more for you guys! And since I received nine today, we could call this a bonus. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XLI**: _**Jacob's Point of View**_

What was I thinking? I had no idea what to do for a date! And here I had thought that I could do this. What is wrong with me? I had no idea what to do. I sighed and looked down at the blank piece of trigonometry homework in front of me. I couldn't take her out anywhere fancy; that wasn't something Annie was into. She hated the city. There was no place here in town that I could take her to. Why was this so difficult?

"You're stressing about your date, huh?" Embry said from his place on my sofa.

"So help me, God, Em. If you run your mouth I'll have to kill you," I promised him. He smiled.

"Come on, you know her better than anyone; you can figure this out," he said, turning back to his chemistry homework. I sighed and threw my head back into the cushions. I had two hours to figure out what I was doing for this date. I kept telling her that it was surprise, hoping that would throw her off my trail. The truth was: I didn't have a God damn clue what we were doing.

I tossed my book down on the couch and pushed myself up. "I'm going to go for a run," I said quietly. I phased as soon as I was naked and in the cover of the trees, feeling the familiar boiling of my stomach, hearing the snap of my bones. But it all happened so quickly. I took off, pushing myself as much as I could, pushing myself until I couldn't breathe.

_What's eating you?_ Quil asked.

My date with Annie. I haven't figured out what we're going to do yet.

_Port Angeles?_

She hates the city. And I can't really take her to Forks.

_Why don't you just do something that you two would do, ya know, before the imprint,_ he suggested. What was that? Movie on the couch? Walk on the beach? Dinner?

I mean, Annie had always talked about wanting to have a picnic. There's that little clearing a few hundred feet from the sea. The beach was a given; it was like it was a part of her. It was a part of her scent. I could ask Emily to pack us a picnic…

Hey, does Paul still have the projector that runs on batteries?

_You're going to have to beg, dude. That's his baby._

I could beg; I just needed the damn thing. I'll talk to you later, Quil, I added as I jogged towards Paul's house. The smell of alcohol and smoke hit me hard, but I ignored it. Paul rarely ever stayed here. His dad's heart attack had scared him, but the old bastard refused to stop drinking and eating like a slob. So, Paul was doing what he could to stay out of his way and look after him; like he had his whole life.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" he said, practically sprinting from the house before I could get a better look. I guess pride is the only thing no one can ever take; and Paul had that in spades.

"I need your projector for my date tonight," I said.

"Hell no! I worked for two years to buy that thing," he said, waving a hand at me. "Now get out of here."

"Paul, I will do anything. Please; I know what Annie will want to do and I _need_ that projector." He folded his arms and cocked his head, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sam has me running night patrol for a week. Switch with me and I'll give you the projector," he bartered.

"Come on, you know Annie comes over at night." He clicked his tongue.

"Either you want the projector, or you want to keep your afternoon shift."

"Fine, fine," I conceded. "I'll switch with you." He nodded and walked into the house, quickly shutting the door before I could see anything. Kid needed an imprint; might make him a little nicer. He returned seconds later with a black bag. "Thank you Paul."

"You break it, you buy it," he called as I darted towards Sam and Emily's house. I would buy him three of these if my date went well. I dashed up the stairs, dropping the projector on the couch beside Sam.

"Hey, I switched shifts with Paul," I told him as I turned, following my nose to find Emily in the kitchen. Should've guessed. I pushed the swinging door out of the way. "I need your help."

"I need a new kitchen," she said. Was I really going to have to make deals all day to make this work? "What's on your mind?"

"I have a date with Annie tonight and I have an idea, but I can't do it on my own." I explained quickly what I wanted to do, but the second I got to picnic, Emily stopped listening. She pulled out her little notepad and pencil, writing down foods and ingredients. I dug my wallet out of my pocket, handing her my credit card. Dad would kill me for this later. Emily took it as I bent to kiss her cheek. "I owe you," I said.

"Just make this perfect, Jake. We've all been waiting a long time for this," she said with a laugh, going to tell same she was going to the store. I grabbed the projector, ignoring Sam's knowing smirk, and sprinted back to my house.

"Where's the fire?" Dad said, looking over at the clock. Five thirty… I had to get this done in twenty minutes.

"I figured out what I want to do," I replied, racing to the hall closet and gathering a few warm blankets. I wanted to keep her warm, but she could do that just as well from my arms.

"You mean you didn't know what you were going to do for your date at _six o'clock _until now?" Dad said with a laugh. I shook my head, grabbing a pack of little candles my dad kept for power outages. "Your mother swore she didn't drop you that hard when you were a child," he said with a sigh. "Must've done more damage than we thought."

"Not funny; I'll talk to you later," I said, rushing into my room to change my clothes. "We'll be home later tonight."

I was running towards the beach, arms loaded when Embry and Jared caught sight of me. "What are you doing?" Jared laughed. Kim looked over wide eyed.

"Jared you have to help him!" she said in her quiet little voice. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying that, but she looked like a pixie or a fairy. She was so dainty, so breakable-looking. At the moment, however, I loved her. "It's for your date, right? Ryanne is so excited. Jared, please."

Oh yeah, Jared. It's the least you can do since my imprint set you up with yours. The guy sighed and took a few blankets from me, following me to the clearing I had picked. Seth was standing there, a white sheet in hand. "Leah said you would need this," he said. Leah? How did she know what I was planning. "She said to tell you're retarded and that she was running with Quil earlier and not to screw this up." She needs an imprint, too. Someone who would make her less bitter. Yeah that needed to happen.

The guys were helping me move rocks, Kim pointing out things like spider webs and frogs that I wouldn't have thought about. I owed that girl… Although technically my imprint caused her happiness. That would make me responsible by proxy...right? It could work that way. As I was nailing the sheet up onto the tree my phone vibrated. "Hey Sam."

"_Dr. Cullen says you can cross the treaty line as far as the Swan residence,"_ he said. How had I forgotten that I needed to ask permission? Damn it! "_Emily figured your were a little, I think the word she used was, frazzled."_

"Tell her that I owe her. Thanks Sam."

"_It's ten to six, Jake; you might want to get over there," _Emily shouted in the background. We said our goodbyes and I turned to look at my brothers. Had everyone really been waiting _this_ long for this?

"Get going, Jake. She'll think you stood her up if you're not there," Kim said. "We'll finish up here." I kissed her cheek, ignoring Jared's growl and darted to my house. I couldn't exactly run to her house and as her to run back with me. I grabbed the bike keys, glad that I had asked Charlie about it. It was so much more comfortable than either of the cars we owned.

Seeing as I was dating a police chief's daughter, I probably shouldn't admit how fast I was going to get to that house on time. But I made it there, four minutes to spare. I knocked on the door, suddenly feeling nervous. What if she was expecting to go to the city? What if she wasn't expecting me to come? What if this was all some kind of joke? Annie wouldn't do that to me. What if I wasn't right about this whole thing? What if she wanted to go to the city?

I guess it was too late as Charlie opened the door, his gun visible on his hip. He had always promised he would do this on her first date. I just didn't think he would do it to _me._ "Hey Charlie," I said. His tough dad facade cracked, his lips twitching slightly. I then noticed Bella standing behind him. Where was Ryanne?

"Where are you two going tonight?" Charlie asked, his hand resting on his hips, thumbs in his belt loops. I fought the urge to laugh.

"A picnic on the beach," I said. Bella frowned behind him.

"No funny business with my little girl," he said pointedly but I could see him laughing. He stuck his hand out for me to shake; I took it with a smile. "Ryanne," he called over his shoulder. Then she appeared.

The shear gold tank top she was wearing set off her eyes, which were lined with dark lashes. It wasn't as heavy as what she'd been wearing the night of the Spring Fling, but she still looked amazing. I wondered for a second if she had always been so well… developed. How had I not noticed before? There was a little crease that sat below the necklace with a wooden wolf charm. She still had that thing? It was crudely made, but mostly because I was thirteen when I'd made it for her. Her jeans accentuated her long legs, painted toes peeking from in between the straps of her sandals. When had she turned into this?

"You be safe tonight. Jake, she's home by eleven or in your house and calling me." I fought the urge to salute and nodded. Charlie kissed the top of her head and I noticed her hair. How had I not seen that? Probably because I had stopped thinking with my brain when she walked up. I wonder how long it took her to flatten her hair. It was pin straight, the ends of it whispering across the band of her jeans. "Have fun!"

"Hey Jake," Bella said, stepping in front of Annie. Did I really have to deal with this right now? "Where are you all headed?"

"It's kind of a surprise Bella," I said, now that I knew what I was doing. "We should get going," I added, side stepping Bella and wrapping my hand around Annie's. Hopefully Emily could have everything finished for our dinner now. "I'll see you around Bella."

"Wait, Jake," she said. I stopped and turned. I was anything but rude. At least, I tried not to be. "I was hoping that we could hang out or something." I frowned. "I haven't seen you in like a week."

"You're welcome down at the Rez whenever, Bella," I said, pulling Annie out the door a little more. "Annie, we have to get going."

"Maybe I could-"

"Bye Bells," I muttered. Was she seriously going to invite herself on my date? I had dreamt of this longer than I could say. I had dreamt of this longer that _I_ knew. I would've been content to hold her hand and walk around with her all night, but we had places we needed to be.

"Where's the truck?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't take the truck." This was the part of our night that I was most concerned about. Once I convinced her to get on the bike, I knew she would enjoy it. It was the convincing part that would be difficult.

"You finally got the Rabbit going?" I couldn't help but smile at how excited she was at the prospect.

"Nope."

"Jake," she began, her head falling to the side. And then she saw the bike. "No! No! I'm not getting on that thing."

"You're not going to get hurt," I said with a little chuckle. She would fight a man twice her size but God forbid you try to get her on a motorcycle.

"Did you tell my dad about this."

"Yep," I said with a smirk. I had been expecting that. "We talked about it the day I came over to tell him that I wanted to take you out." She looked disappointed. "His only rule was that you wear a helmet and I drive lawfully." Which I would do, now that I was here on time. "Come on, I know you'll enjoy this."  
"That makes one of us," she said, still eyeing the bike.  
Alright, time for the big guns. "You really think I would put you in danger?" I asked. She looked away, her lips pursed tightly before she shook her head. "Then get on," I said as I stood over the bike. She pulled her little red jacket tighter around her chest and placed one leg on either side of it, her heart hammering in her chest. She leaned her cheek against my back and my heart joined her unsteady rhythm. I kicked the bike on, laughing when she started and tightened her grip on my waist.

"This isn't funny," she said as I forced her to lift her cheek and secured her helmet, fighting the urge to kiss her fears away. How had I survived years without kissing her? Now that I knew what she tasted like, I craved it like I craved her cooking.

"You'll be fine," I promised, turning my attention back to the road. Just as I had promised Charlie, I drove completely lawfully, not even weaving in the little traffic. We were at the beach in no time regardless, Annie's blue eyes alight with excitement. "I told you you'd like it," I said happily, my hand still engulfing her elbow.

"Don't go thinking you get to be right all the time. This was a one time thing," she said, wiggling her finger in front of me. I stepped closer to her, looking at her beautiful face framed by her dark hair.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" I said with a little smirk. She shook her head and I chuckled. "I like your hair straight."

"Well that's good because it was a bitch to do," she said, still focused on me.

"Well, then it's a good thing I love it curly too." Her eyes went wide and her face went red.

"Did I say that out loud?" I just nodded, barely holding my laughter. "Could we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"Are you nervous?" I asked, looking over her trembling hands that she had hidden in her jacket pocket. She nodded and I laughed. What did she have to be nervous about? I couldn't imagine being on a date with anyone else. "Come on; let's get going."

I led her to the clearing, watching her eyes rake over the blankets, the little candles that someone had lit; probably Kim. Finally her eyes fell on the picnic basket that Emily had delivered. "Emily cooked for us," I said before she could worry about my cooking abilities. I was lucky I hadn't killed us all last time I tried. Who knew raw eggs were a bad thing? "And the guys helped set up everything." She still hadn't said anything. "You know, dinner, movie, normal guy stuff," I added.

She smiled and tossed her head to the side again. "Are you nervous?" I nodded with a smile. Her lips widened. "Don't be; it's perfect." I beamed with pride. "What are we watching?" she said.

"_The Princess Bride_. Oh and I have _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ if you want that one." I knew her favorite movies by heart. And her favorite plays, her favorite music, her favorite books. I could like to say authors, but the only time I remembered them was when I was standing in the aisles of the bookstore. She took her jacket off, tossing it over one of the rocks around us before sitting down on the blankets. I pulled some pillows that looked like they belong to emily against the boulder that housed the projector, fluffing them enough for us.

"How is the projector working?" she asked curiously. Leave it to Annie to ask a question about something I didn't know anything about.

"Paul lent us his electronics thing. It's battery operated and all that; plugs into the projector to keep it powered," I said. I didn't really want to explain that I had begged and traded shifts to make this date work.

"That was nice of Paul," she said a little bit stiffer than normal. This wasn't going to be happening. I wouldn't lose who we were.

"Annie, I don't want this to change what we were," I said, turning to make sure she was looking at me. "I know you're nervous." God knows I was freaking out. "We both are, but I don't want this to change what we have always been. I just want it to become more. I want us to be what everyone has always assumed we were, but on our own terms." There was no need for us to try to please other people. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her to be happy with me. She nodded in agreement. "I guess what I'm trying to say is don't be nervous," I tried to summarize.

She nodded again, not fighting when I pulled her against my side. Her heart was pounding, fear rolling off of her in waves. I guess I would have to show her not to be nervous. It would probably help if I wasn't so nervous. Maybe turning on the movie would help.

_The Princess Bride_ was kind of our favorite movie. Regardless of how much she swore she wasn't, Annie was a romantic at heart. The story, the love, the disgusting failures, the fights to get the girl, and romance all got her feminine side. Meanwhile, the humor and terrible fight scenes provided me with entertainment enough. We were laughing and eating and just being us when I caught her smiling at the blanket. "What's got you smiling?" I asked. It couldn't be a bad thing; she wouldn't tease me in her head.

"I was just thinking about how perfect this is, Jake," she smiled up at me. "I can't believe you figured all this out." I smiled at her, but she was still looking around at the lights that were all but twinkling around us.

"I think you just insulted my intelligence, Miss Swan," I teased.

"There's not very much to insult, Mr. Black," she countered. That was my Annie. I laughed, giddy that she was back to my girl. I pulled her closer, pressing her cheek against my chest. Her muscles relaxed, her lips tweaking up in the hint of a smile. "How was patrol?"

I smiled down at her. She had a way that made everything about what I do seem normal. I phase into a giant wolf, stronger and faster than all my friends, and track undead vampire. We talked about patrol, the upcoming nightshift that I pawned off as Sam's instructions. "You pretend like what I do is normal. You ask about my day, you let me hold you, we talk, we tease. I don't know anything about normal anymore, Annie. But you and me, _this_ is normal. This was normal before the imprint and it'll be normal long after." I smiled down at her, but the last thing I wanted to do was pressure her into making decisions. With my luck, she'd tell me to get away from her. "I know you're still trying to figure things out, Annie."

"I'm not," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"You're not?"

"I mean, I have a lot of things that I'm concerned about. I'm scared of a lot of things," she explained. "Some of them will be fine if you and I make this thing work. With time, you know?" I nodded, hoping that she would explain a little better. "Other things, I think I'm going to have to learn to deal with." She sighed.

If I could put all her worries to rest, if she didn't think about the things that were concerning her, maybe I could get somewhere with her. Maybe she would understand that I loved her and we could be...something. I'm not sure what, but something. "Okay, what are the things that you think you need to learn to deal with?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "The vampires." I growled. "There are times when you go out for patrol, or I hear the other ones howl for help and I can't help but worry. It's like how I feel about the redhead that you guys are chasing. I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong, that I'm going to lose you before I even have you." My heart picked up a little in my chest. She was admitting that I was hers? "I didn't mean it like that, Jake," she added quickly, her heart racing. "I meant-"

"It's fine, Annie," I stopped her. I wanted to hear those words. I wanted to hear her tell me that she loved when she wasn't crying about her sister. "You do have me, all of me." She smiled. "And you're right; I can never promise you that I'm going to be okay every time that I come home." She sighed. "But I can promise you that I'll do my damnedest to come home to you, Rye." Tears filled her eyes. Apparently, there was more that I was missing here.


	43. Chapter XLII

**Author's Note: So I have a few ideas about doing some other imprint stories, but I'm not sure what everyone's thoughts are. Please review or PM and let me know what you all would like to see and what you would think if I were to start another story. Oh, and I'm a one story at a time person; it's how I do the double updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XLII:_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"I'm ruining our date," she said thickly. "Sorry." Only Annie would apologize for worrying about the people she loved.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, tilting her chin up to meet my eyes. "The whole point of this is to convince you that I love you. If talking about this is what it's going to take to convince you, then let's talk about it," I said. I pulled her over to me so that she was straddling me, her hands resting limply in her lap.

"I don't want to ruin this night," she said. Oh no, she wasn't going to avoid talking about this.

"The only way you could ruin this is if you tell me you don't want to be around me anymore. She was staring down at her hands, avoiding my eyes again. I wrapped a hand around each of her wrists, pulling them up until they her forearms were resting on my shoulders and her hands were hanging limply behind my neck. Slowly, I put my hands on her hips, watching her carefully for her reaction. "Talk to me Annie," I begged. "Tell me what goes on in that beautiful head of yours. What are you afraid of?"

"You keep saying that this can work," she finally began. "But we've never done anything like this, Jake. Neither one of of us has done a relationship before."

"Or maybe we've always been in one and not realized it," I suggested. According to everyone else, we'd always been together.

"Or not; we don't know what we're doing." Was that really what she was concerned about? We had always learned together. We grieved my mom together. We learned to cook together. We learned to drive together. We dealt with the fear together.

"So we figure it out together." It was as simple as that. "I mean, isn't that what we we always do? That's how we learned to climb trees, to ride bikes, to fix cars. We've always figured everything out." I grinned a little. "It wasn't always easy. Remember when you almost cut through the tip of your finger when we were making a bird house?" She giggled a little, probably remembering her fight with the saw. "We struggled, we fought, but in the end, Annie, we succeeded."

It was the truth. The things that we had gotten ourselves into could fill a dictionary, but we had succeeded at every single one of them. "What's so different about this?" I asked. We had done everything together. Why should this be any different?

"I know that I'm being a baby." She looked down again. "But I'm afraid of what will happen if we keep trying this. What if I lose you?"

Silly girl; I was here for her protection, for her love. She was the only thing that held me on this planet any more. When I'd heard the legends, when they described it as a shift in gravity, I thought it sounded strange and wrong. But now that it was happening to me, now that I was able to hold her in my arms, I could see that's exactly what it was. No mortal force, human or natural, could force us apart. "I don't know how to tell you this in any other way, Annie, but you can't lose me." There was no way to prove it to her, no way to show her how serious I was. Except, maybe for time. "It would take a force stronger than nature to make me leave you."

"You know, a sibling rivalry can be pretty strong," she whispered. What was she on about now? Hadn't we covered the fact that I didn't love her sister?

"Well then I guess it's a good thing there doesn't need to be a rivalry," I said, scooting her hips closer to me.

"But what about-"

"I hope you're not about to ask me what happens when Bella wants to come back," I interrupted. She better not do that to me. We had been through this. I thought she understood.

"But-"

I pressed my mouth against hers, tired of hearing her questions. I loved her. How else could I prove this to her? As she began to kiss me back, a little reluctant, I realized how long this had been. Too long. I had never been one of those guys, one like Paul. I had never needed the girlfriends or the contact that most of my friends had needed. But since the day that I had first kissed her, all I had craved was her. I wanted her all the time, it was almost painful. "Bella-" she tried again. I kissed her again. "She-" I could do this all day and not tire of it.

"If I wanted to date your sister," I said, taking a deep breath to regain control, "I would have done something like this for her. But I don't want to date your sister; I'm not sure if I ever wanted to." I had thought that I loved Bella, but even when I fantasized about what our lives could be like when we were married, I had never dreamed of dating her. I had never thought about the things that I could do for her. But Annie; I thought about little things for Annie all day long. "I want to be with you. I want to be _here_ with you." She smiled. "And maybe continue what we were doing without the talking."

"So Bella," she tried. I stared at her, ready to press my lips to hers again. "I was just going to ask if you felt anything." I just shook my head. "So we're-"

"Whatever you want us to be, Ryanne," I finished for her. I didn't want her to feel like she had to label us something that she wasn't ready for. "Although I'd like to think that being imprints stronger than anything else." God I was turning into such a sap. But I just wanted her to believe me.

She threaded her fingers through my now short hair and dragged herself a little closer. "I love you," she whispered just before she pressed her lips to mine. I had never felt so… I don't even know. My organs felt like they were on fire, but my skin felt like it was being electrocuted. The only thing I was capable of remembering was her. Maybe it was because she was finally accepting everything, but I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I tasted her, more than I ever have, mangos swirling on my tongue and lips.

She slid her hands out of my hair, thumbs stroking across my jaw, stopping a few centimeters before my earlobe. She kissed me hard, her lips hungrier than mine had ever been. I could feel her practically growling into my mouth. So I answered her craving, my fingers burying themselves in the fabric of her jeans, feeling her soft skin beneath them. She pulled herself closer, the desire coursing through me almost painful.

A few moments later she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. "I love you too," I said, unable to believe that she had finally said it. It was different than it was before. Last time she'd said it, she had been crying and fighting me. This time, this was her admitting what I had hoped was true. "And I'm glad you finally came to your senses." She beamed. "And just so you know, _that_ was amazing." She blushed crimson and rolled off me, burrowing into my side.

She rested her head upon my chest, her attention back on the movie. I rested my head on the top of her straight hair and sighed, closing my eyes for just a brief moment.

* * *

Something was reaching across, but I was acutely aware of Annie in my arms. I growled at the threat and wrapped my arms around Annie, holding her to my chest, where I could easily pick her up and run. I waited, but nothing happened. "I mean, I know I'm not the greatest conversationalist, but I was pretty sure I could at least keep you awake," a beautiful voice said from my chest.

I had fallen asleep? There was probably some rule against that. You know, never fall asleep after your date had just admitted that she loved you. "Shit, Annie; I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I had just been so happy that she was understanding what I had known for weeks now. I was so happy and content and I was holding her in my arms.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. You were tired.

"Yeah, but isn't just us hanging out." This was supposed to be a date. What kind of man am I? I was supposed to be doing the whole wooing thing and here I was sleeping.

"Hey, hey," she insisted, forcing me to look at her. "We're not changing what we are, remember? We're just building on it," she repeated my words. "And we have always been just fine with the other catching a few z's, Jake. So why don't you put on _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, and I'll sing and you can sleep. You barely even like the movie."

"I"m not going to fall asleep," I insisted. She nodded, a mocking glint in her eyes.

* * *

"Jake," an angelic voice called, something warm and soft playing with my hair. "Jake, I have to call my dad," it continued. Dad? Damn it, I had fallen asleep.

"I'll take you home," I said, my phone lighting the darkness between us.

"How are you taking me home?" she asked suddenly. For a brief moment, I thought she'd forgotten about the motorcycle, but I quickly realized she was talking about the treaty.

"Dr. Fang let me over the treaty line for tonight. Well, only as far as your place. He's not that bad. For a rancid, thirsty, bloodsucker." She didn't say anything.

"What about the cleanup?"

"I'll take care of it later."

"I can-"

"Let's go," I said quickly before she started cleaning up. "I'll take care of it after yoou get back to my house."

She didn't say anything as she got on my bike. I lingered a little longer, probably more than necessary, when I was doing up her helmet. I ignored my thunderous heart and leaned against the bike, not putting too much weight on it, and crossed my arms over my chest. "What? Not going to walk me to the door?" she said with mirth in her eyes.

"Smells like leech," I play growled. I sighed. "But I'll finish the date off like I should." She giggled, a grin plastered on her face. She slipped her hand in mine, blushing apple red at her forwardness. Charlie met us at the front porch, his eyes dark and angry.

"Careful Dad, people might think you're getting old," Annie said laughingly. She was so happy. My heart soared knowing that I had done it.

"Inside, now," Charlie hissed.

"I'll call you later," she quickly said, pressing her lips to my cheek. "I'm not late, Dad," she said as he walked into the house behind me.

I walked down the porch steps, aware that I could probably hear every word if I wanted to. But Annie would only get upset with me for it. And after the night I had, the last thing I wanted was her upset with me. I dropped my bike off at home before sprinting back to the clearing. I blew out the candles and gathered everything in my arms, trying to remember who all I needed to thank… Everyone. I should just stick with everyone. Because there was no way that the night would have been what it was if not for everyone that helped.

I started a load of blankets, sure that Annie would laugh at me for doing something wrong, but just wanting to get it done. "Dad, I'm heading over to Paul's and then I'll stop by Emily's on my way home," I called, carrying the projector and picnic basket. My dad just grunted in return.

The light's in Paul's house were off, but the wolf's snores were louder than a jackhammer. I knocked on the door, hoping Paul would answer and yell at me and I could be on my way to wait for Annie's call. "What do ya want?" a slurred voice called as he pried the door up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. LaHote. I'm a friend of Paul's. I was just-"

"He's not here, that bastard," he grumbled. Couldn't he hear Paul honking upstairs?

"Okay, no problem. I'll just-"

"And when you see the good-for-nothing son of a bitch," he started as he slammed the door shut. God, if he only knew Paul. Of course, Paul didn't want any of us helping him. So I shut my mouth and trudged towards Emily's place. I felt two faint vibrations in my back pocket and quickly dug the phone out.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked immediately.

_"I'm fine, I guess."_ You guess? What does that mean?

"What happened?"

_"Bella told my dad about me sneaking out. He had a minor freak out, but I don't know my punishment yet." _What was Bella doing? Why would she do something like that? I thought she loved her sister? I mean, if you're related to someone, you have to care about them to some extent, right? Well two could play her game.

"She did what? We should tell Charlie about her and Edward that little-"

_"Knock if off Jake. I'm not going to do anything back to her. I own't stoop that low. I just don't know if I'll be able to sneak out tonight."_

"You're nicer than she deserves," I replied; especially right now. I frowned as I replayed her response in my head. "And you better get your ass down here. You're not staying in that house, Annie." I knew she hated when I started making demands, but I couldn't help it.

_"I can't just leave, Jake. My dad's pretty pissed off. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually got lockdown this time." _I growled. How could Bella do this to her? _"I should et going. I don't need to be in any more trouble tonight."_

"Annie, wait!" I waited until I could hear her breathing in the phone again. "I love you," I said quietly.

_"I love you too, Jake. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Goodnight, Annie." There was no way _that _was goodnight. I couldn't believe that Bella had done this to her sister. Annie took such good care of her for months. She hid things from me and lied to Charlie and she _never_ lies to either of us. I know that I hadn't made it easier of her, but I was trying to make it up to her now. I just wanted her to be happy again and _this_ certainly wasn't helping.

I marched up the stairs of the house to find Emily in the dining room, staring out the window that looked out over the forest. "You okay, Em?" I asked as I pulled up a chair next to her.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I frowned a little. It was hard not to tell Annie things. "Anyone but Annie, of course. I know what the imprint bond is like." I nodded. "When Sam goes out on patrol at night, I normally sit here. I don't know why. It's not like I can see him out there or like I can do anything to stop him from getting hurt. But it makes me feel better. So I sit here until I fall asleep." She sighed.

It was like she was suddenly pulled out of her little world as she noticed the wicker basket in my hand. "How did it go?" she asked.

There were moments were Emily reminded me of my mother. I think it was the way her eyes shined when she got excited about something. "She told me that she loves me and she kissed me," I said, knowing that the guys would just slap me on the back. Emily, on the other hand, would know exactly what I was feeling.

"I told you Jacob; you just had to show her that you cared about her more than just the imprint bond," she said with glee. "I'm glad I didn't make too much food," she added, looking at the empty basket. "Who am I kidding," she laughed, "there's never too much food with you boys." I laughed with her then, but only briefly before I felt my phone ringing again.

"That's my dad, Em. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for everything," I send, bending to kiss her cheek. "Hey Dad, I'm on the way home," I said.

_"Charlie called. He wants you to go pick up Ryanne," _he said.

"Everything okay?"

_"I'll explain everything when you two get here; we need to have a talk anyways. Just go pick her up. It's not midnight, yet so you won't be violating the treaty. And be sure to remind Bella and the Cullen about the treaty, Jake. Best to do it now. Fair warning."_ Like they deserved a warning. I thought quickly about where my keys were. It'd been a few days since I'd taken anything that wasn't the bike. The garage!

Bella's motorcycle sat, glaring at me and mocking me. I had spent so much time helping her fix that damn thing. And why? So that she could become an adrenaline junkie and get another fix of her boyfriend's voice. Because that wasn't sick or anything. I had ignored Annie for months trying to get her sister to like me. And what had Bella done for her in return? Almost killed her and ratted on her for sneaking out of the house. One of us had to stoop to Bella's level.

"You claim you kept her safe, but you helped her with that contraption?" the leech asked as I unloaded Bella's bike.

"She never got hurt on the damn thing. And I only did it for her happiness. I mean, let's face it, you put her life in danger on a regular basis for her happiness," I replied. The parasite stared at me, eyes narrowed as he probably combed through my thoughts.

Annie came sprinting down the porch stairs, followed closely by Bella. There was excitement in her eyes, as if she had just gotten the best news she'd ever heard. She faltered a little as she noticed me glaring down at the asshole. "Jacob!" Bella screamed excitedly. Annie came upon us first.

I grabbed her quickly, trying to remember what she'd said about keeping the decision hers. I pulled her next to me, although slightly behind me. If anything went wrong, I didn't want her exposed. "I keep calling, but you won't pick up," she whined. All I'm saying is if a guy doesn't answer after the first ten calls, he probably doesn't want to talk to you. She turned behind her to see the bike beside Charlie's cruiser. "Why would you do this? Do you want Charlie to kill me?"

Kill her, no. But keep her out of my hair, yes. "I just came to remind you about the treaty," I said darkly.

"You've delivered your message," the parasite said angrily, probably upset with my thoughts.

"It wasn't for you, leech. If any of the parasites bits, not kills, a human the treaty is void. You're asking for warfare. As if you haven't already asked for it enough." After the Italy fiasco, I was waiting for a reason to kill the Cullens. Except for maybe the doctor.

"We understand, Jacob," Leech said.

"Jake, let's go," Annie said, slightly frantic. Was she really worried about the fight? I could kill him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" That'd be our cue to leave.

"Jake, we should go." I growled and pulled her along behind me. I opened the door and thrust her inside the truck's cabin. She didn't say much, just stared out the wind shield. "I thought we weren't stooping that low. What happened to that, huh?" she asked. Was she really upset about this? I looked over her. No, she wasn't upset. She was a little shocked, but not upset. I could deal with shocked.

"No; you weren't stooping that low. I, on the other hand, was just looking out for your sister," I said innocently. "She almost died on that thing a few times," I said.

"'Don't worry so much, Annie. She'll be fine,'" she mocked in a deep voice. "Does that sound familiar?"

"You worry too much," I shrugged. She sighed heavily, leaning back against the seat.

"Everything will be fine. Let's just get home."

Dad was waiting in the living room, ready to explain everything. Charlie had new rules, but Annie would be staying with us at night. I smiled. I didn't like the idea of her being in Forks after school everyday, but it would be worth it if she didn't have to be in the same house as that bloodsucker. "Now, I have a few rules," he said. "If your father asks, Ryanne, Jake sleeps on the hide-a-bed," Dad said sternly. "I know that's not going to happen, but I don't need any lectures from him." Dad sighed, looking up to the Heavens. "No, uh, funny business. Any sign of it and I'll send you back home. Understood?"

"Understood," we sang in chorus.

"Off to bed," he said. "Goodnight, kids."

I wrapped my arms around Annie, kissing her forehead lightly as she fell asleep. I replayed the night in my head, up until Bella ruined it again. I would call it a success; a good night indeed.


	44. Chapter XLIII

**Author's Note: Happy Easter, everyone. Okay, here's the idea in my ****maniacal head. Leah and/or Paul will imprint in the story, however, the actual stories will be intertwined with this one. Please let me know if you have a preference as to which wolf should imprint. As it is Easter and I am with my family and friends today, this will be the only other chapter today. We're officially in **_**Eclipse**_**. God Bless!**

* * *

**Chapter XLIII**

"Good morning," Jake said, coming up behind me. His arms snaked around my waist as he dropped his chin to my head. "What you making?" My heart was racing in my chest. I wasn't going to be able to do anything with him this close.

"Nothing if you don't find something to do," I said threateningly. At least, I hoped it was threateningly. I was so out of breath, he probably knew that something was up. He just chuckled and walked away, settling himself on the counter with a cup of coffee. "Okay, if we're going to do this, us," I said, waving a hand between ourselves, "we need to set a couple of ground rules."

"Like?" he asked curiously.

"Like no nastiness around people, including your dad," I said.

"Nastiness?"

"The affectionate stuff. Come on, how many couples do we see walking around school that make us want to vomit? I don't want to be like that, Jake. I want us to be like we've always been around other people, you know? I don't want the guys to hate us because," I explained.

I set his breakfast plate down beside him, taking one down to Billy's room, and finally getting my own before Jake spoke, mouth full of egg and bacon. "So, what you're saying is no PDA?"

"Essentially," I said, hopping up next to him. "I know the guys hate the imprinted wolves. And I don't want it to be like that for us. I don't want you to be as whipped as Jared," I added. He just laughed at me.

"So what about the hand holding? How is anything different about us if we don't show it?"

"I can do hand holding," I said. "But nothing more, Jake. When we're around people the overprotectiveness is not okay." He sighed. "I don't want to be _that_ couple."

"So we're a couple?" he asked, eyes narrowed and a smile on his face. "I mean, isn't that what you just said? Or are their more rules?"

"There are more rules," I promised him. "I just haven't thought of them yet." He laughed out loud at that one. "If you can obey the rules, we can _try_ a relationship thing," I added.

He jumped off the counter and stood in front of me, my knees on either side of his hips. "I don't know what relationship _thing_ is," he said, glee written on his face. He pulled my plate away from my hands, setting it beside us. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me a little closer. "But if I can do this, I'm fine with it."

His mouth came down on mine, slow and softer than anything that I'd ever felt. He pulled away, a smirk on his lips. "That would be under the rules, Jake. No PDA, remember?"

"I don't see anyone around," he replied cockily.

He lowered his head again, only to catch the palm of my hand. "Jake, I'm not kidding. We do this my way or we don't do this."

He sighed, his hot breath sticky on the palm of my hand. Gently he pulled my hand away from his mouth, his eyes serious. "We're never alone," he said. "And I don't know if I can just not kiss you for days on end." I glared at him. "You want this to be a real, _normal_ relationship, right?" I nodded. "So how about we compromise, like _normal_ people. No PDA, but when no one can see us it's acceptable."

I continued to scowl at him, licking the inside of my cheek as I thought about his proposition. "Only if you're _sure_ no one else is around. I mean, sure; like wolf senses and all that jazz. And you can't abuse it!" He chortled but nodded. "Don't act like you wouldn't do that; I know you, remember."

He smoothed my hair away from my face. I had spent two hours straightening it, making sure that it was perfect. One night of cuddling next to Jake and it was curly all over again. "You going to tell me what your dad had to say last night?" he asked, letting go of me and jumping onto the counter again.

"Bella was 'worried' about me and went to talk to him about my sneaking out. I explained that I was just over here to sleep," I said simply. I didn't want Jake to know what I had really said. He would only worry unnecessarily. And now that Dad knew the truth, everything would be fine. And as stupid as it sounded, I would be able to live my happily ever after. "He didn't say anything about the weekends, but I would assume that I have to check in at some point." Jake just grinned.

"What's on our agenda today?" he asked.

"I have to go talk to haven't really had a chance to talk outside of school. She has some questions about imprint stuff, but she doesn't want to ask Emily," I said.

"Good; you'll have something to do. Jared and I have patrol for most of the day today, covering for a few of the others. Sam wants to take Emily out to dinner tonight," he explained. Oh yay, Kim and I could commiserate and worry together. "I'll drop you off when I go to meet Jared." I sighed and nodded, wishing that we could just spend the day together. I was putting dishes in the sink when I felt him behind me again. His hands were on my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Tonight is Harry's funeral," he whispered. I could hear his breath shuddering. "My dad's going to talk to Sue about the Council tomorrow. I'm not on patrol or anything. Maybe we could just hang out tomorrow?"

I smiled and leaned back to find his shoulder supporting my head. "I'll be ready for the funeral tonight. And hanging out with you tomorrow would be great. But I will have to go back to Forks and get something to wear." He nodded.

"No black; Sue doesn't want it to be sad and black in there. You text me when you get to the house and when you're leaving."

"Jake, you don't have your phone on you in the woods," I said with a laugh.

"I'll keep it in my shorts. Please just do this?" He was trying not to command me. I knew that it was harder for him than he was letting on. Those damn Alpha genes. I nodded and jumped down off the the counter. "You gonna be ready in ten?" I nodded, laughing at him. Would I be ready? I scoffed in my head. I had nothing to do except put actual clothing on.

Jake walked with me to Kim's house, where Jared and his imprint were sitting on the front porch. Kim sighed, resting her head against Jared's shoulder. She had mentioned that she was worried every time Jared went out. It was hard not to worry, I understood that. But it was something that we just had to suck up and learn to deal with. Jake pulled me to a stop before he were completely out of the trees. "You're going to stay safe, right?" I nodded. He pulled me into his chest. "You text me if you're going to go anywhere. And if something happens, call Paul or Embry, kay?"

"Yes, Jake; I will stay in the house, visit with Kim, run to the house, and be back tonight," I promised.

He tilted my chin up, pressing his lips to my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. It was sweet and short. Gently, he pulled away. "Don't worry, no one can see us," he promised. I smiled at him.

"Good boy," I said, jumping to pat his head like a dog. He glared down at me. "Just do me a favor and bring Jared back in one piece, okay? Kim's worried enough as it is." He laughed and nodded. "And if you could do me a favor and come back safely, I would appreciate that, too," he said. He pressed his lips to mine again and smiled.

"We'll be just fine, okay?" I looked like I was weighing my options, but ultimately nodded. "Let's get going. Jared and I are supposed to be on any minute now."

I followed him to the house, taking Jared's place beside Kim. Jared leaned over ad gave her a kiss that had her flushed and breathless. I looked over at Jake. _That is what I don't want us to be,_ I mouthed. He smiled and rolled his eyes, stooping down to pick up a rock from the ground and tossing it at the back of Jared's head. "Let's get going Lover Boy. The sooner we go, the sooner you can get back to this," Jake said. Jared tossed him an annoyed look, but stood up straight.

Kim and I watched the guys phase, their wolf noses poking out to let us know they were leaving. Kim sighed loudly beside me, pinching nervously at her nose. "Does it get easier?" she asked quietly.

"No, it doesn't. Every time they leave you worry a little bit. Especially if you know that there's a vampire that they're hunting," I said honestly. "How'd you deal with the whole wolf thing?" I asked, remembering the first time that I'd seen Jake phase.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't believe him until he started explaining a little more. It all made sense, but mostly because it fit so well with the legends. Once I figured out that he wasn't lying, then I wanted to see his wolf. They're huge!" she said with wide eyes. I laughed. They were large and intimidating. "How did Jake tell you?"

"Uh-Jake didn't really have the luxury of telling me himself. Bella dragged me down here and ended up slapping Paul. He phased and came after me; he just wanted something to fight. Jake ended up fighting him. It kind of sucked; I was really scared for a while. But I know the legends. They're not here to hurt us; you just have to remember that. The wolves are Spirit Warriors here for our protection."

"So then how do you just let him leave?"

"I guess it just comes down to trust. And sometimes trusting is hard, but at the end of the day you have to trust that Sam trained them well enough, that they're smart enough to call for help when they need it, that they'll fight when they can win and run when they can't. It's not always easy, but you have to believe in them. Especially as an imprint. We're the most important things to them and if we don't believe that they can protect us, why should they?"

"I take it everything went well with Jake then?" she teased. I smiled. "Let's go inside. I'll make some tea and you can tell me everything."

"Don't act like you don't know," I said. Jake had told me how much everyone had helped him.

"I know that he had the sweetest idea I'd ever heard of, but I wasn't there for the actual date," she said, scurrying into her kitchen to start the water. "It was a cute idea; and keeping it a secret for you only made it better. How did everything go?"

"Emily cooked, which was probably a good thing; Jake isn't exactly the best cook. Kim, I know that you have a lot of questions about the imprints and what we do, but I have a question that I think you can answer for me." She turned to me with curious eyes. "I don't want you to doubt Jared or anything, but how do you deal with the imprint magic?"

"I have been in love with Jared since I was in seventh grade, Rye. I've always known that he would be the one for me, but he never saw me. I loved him before the imprint and that didn't change how I felt. What I feel is real; it was before the imprint. So if what I feel is real, why should I question his feelings?" I knew that I loved Jake before he phased; and Kim had a point, the imprint didn't change that. I smiled. "You were worried, huh?" she asked, returning from the kitchen with two mugs.

"Always," I said on a sigh. "But I shouldn't be. Jake swears that he loves me. I just worry that I'm taking his choice from him and I don't want to do that to him, you know? I want him to be happy."

"You and Jake have always been meant to be, Rye. Everyone knew it. But enough about that; I want to know about your date!"

"Emily cooked, we ate and watched a movie, talked about my fears, I kissed him, he fell asleep-"

"He fell asleep?" Kim giggled.

"He's been pretty tired lately. Between patrol, my stupidity, and the funeral, he's been running around. And Billy needs him around right now.:

"Yeah; Leah's been running nonstop since she phased. She won't talk to anyone except Seth either. Jared says she picks fights with everyone. She's even angrier than before." I frowned; she didn't seem that way to me. When I talked to her, she was just regular old Leah. Still, I could help her. She needed something to do with her anger. And I knew just the thing.

"I'll talk to her."

"Jared thinks talking to Emily-"

"Won't do anything, trust me. Leah needs to reconcile that relationship on her own terms. Everyone needs to back off her about that."

I gripped my cup a little tighter, looking over at the clock. What had we been doing for two hours? Talking about everything and nothing. Kim was a good person to talk to. "I should get to Forks; I need to grab some clothes for the funeral." Kim nodded. "I'll see you in a little while."

"The wake's at Sue's right?" I nodded, trying not to think about the upcoming ceremony. Sue, Leah, and Seth didn't deserve this. "I'll see you later. If we keep talking about it, I'll cry," Kim said, fanning her face as if it would dry her eyes.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I walked to Jake's. _Hey, just left Kim's. Getting in the car on the way to Forks. See you at home in like 20._ I sent quickly. There was no reply, but at least this way I could say that I had sent it. The truck keys were waiting for me on the hood of the car. If we lived anywhere else, that truck probably would've been gone.

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected," I heard as I opened the front door. "Do you want us to start a war?"

"So I just don't get to have my best friend anymore?"

"Bella, I think you should wait for him to contact you. I've heard his thoughts. He was very upset with you," Edward said. That was an understatement. Jake was livid.

"So I can only have him _or_ you?"

"I'm sorry Bella," he said. Keys jangled in the door behind me. "Charlie's back."

I marched out of the entry and up the stairs without looking at Bella or Edward. "Beans, are you -"

"Yeah; Jake asked me to go. I just came to grab something nice to wear," I said from my bedroom. I hated funerals. Always had, always would. Sarah's funeral was where I had decided that I couldn't let people see me cry again. Sarah's funeral was where I had changed so much about myself; where I'd learned to be strong. Or at least, look strong.

I dug through my closet until I found the coral, square-necked baby doll dress in the back., hiding behind my other dresses I rarely wore. "I'm showering!" I called before my dad could get in.

Once my hair was tangle free and back to its regular curliness, I pulled it up high out of my face, leaving more than half of it bubbling around my shoulders and waist. Dad grunted and muttered to himself from his room. "You okay, old man?" I said, slipping my cork heels onto my feet. I hated looking like a girl, but I could play the part when necessary.

"You look nice," he said, struggling with his tie.

"Thanks; come here," I said, motioning him towards me. I fixed the pastel green tie on his neck.

"Where'd you learn this?" he asked.

"Sarah taught me when Jake and I had to go to that wedding for her sister," I said simply. Those were the simple days, when I was trying to strangle Jake with his own tie. "Jake let's me practice every once in a while."

"You should probably get back to La Push," Dad said. "Billy's going to need help with this too," he explained. I smiled at him, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"I'm your daughter, remember?" He smiled. "Unfortunately, I do have to get back soon. Jake will need the truck to help Billy get there."

"You really do look beautiful, Beans. Much older than I remember you," he said as we walked down the stairs. "But that might be because I remember when you were jumping in my bed because of the thunder."

"Charlie, do you have a moment?" a politely stiff voce called. Dad turned, his hand on the small of my back. "I don't know if you were aware, but my parents bought Bella plane tickets to go to Florida and spend a weekend with her mother. They expire at the end of this month. I was hoping that we could use them?"

"Ticket_s?_" Dad emphasized the 's', the letter hissing between his teeth.

"One for me, one for Bella."

Dad grumbled and I walked away. Something was wrong. Edward was trying to get my sister out of the state. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. For the moment, I had to turn my attention back to the funeral.


	45. Chapter XLIV

**Author's Note: Okay, so thank you to everyone who reviews, especially to those who voiced their opinions on the Leah/Paul imprint. Currently, I am planning a Leah imprint story. The way that it will work is that Leah and her imprint will be mentioned throughout this story and you will be able to see their relationship progress, but the actual workings of their relationship, why things happen the way they do, will be explained in the other story. I have a Paul imprint story that I am willing to include eventually.**

**Laurenloveswriting: I understand what you're saying, but for the purposes of the story, Leah's going to imprint on a guy who has a past just as messed up as hers. Sorry if it disappoints, but I think it'll work better that way. **

* * *

**Chapter XLIV**

It was something Harry would've liked; the funeral that is. It was very tribal, very traditional. Billy said a few words and blessed Harry's soul, like it was supposed to be. My dad spoke, giving a very gruff speech about Harry and friendship and understanding that life was too short. Kim cried quietly into Jared's shoulder. I kept my hand tight around Jake's, anchoring myself to the world. Sue was crying, holding tightly to her son's hand. She stood up tall and proud and stoic. As the open mic hit, everyone saw Leah stand and run from the room.

Emily stood to go after her, but I pressed her down to her seat. "I'll go," I said. The last person that Leah was going to want to talk to was Emily. She would never trust her again and I wasn't going to push where I wasn't wanted. Leah was sitting down in the sand, her short hair whipping across her face. She wasn't crying, wasn't moving; I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. I plopped down beside her, forcing my legs into a like position. "Hey," I said, bumping her.

"If you're going to tell me to go back in there, you can save your breath. No one in this hell hole likes me anyways," she said.

"Please, like I'm going to tell you to do anything," I said with a scoff. "You wouldn't listen to me anyways." I wasn't going to address the whole 'no one likes me' thing. I liked her; hell I loved Leah like a sister. She was the only person that understood my humor. "I'm assuming you don't want to talk," I added. She growled at me. "I mean, growling at me isn't really doing anything for you."

"What do you want, Ryanne? You want me to say that I'm angry? What do you want to hear? Is there something that I can tell you that will make you go away?" she spat, shoving to her feet.

"So what you going to do, Leah? You going to phase and run? Because that sure as hell isn't helping anyone; least of all your mom," I said. "Now get your ass in my car."

"Why the fuck should I go with you?" she snapped.

"Because your choices are me or Emily," I snarled back. "So you can get your bitter ass in my car, and I can take you somewhere you'll love. _Or_ you can try to get me to leave and Emily can come out here to try to help you. But phasing isn't an option anymore, Leah," I said seriously.

She bit her lip and growled again, but got in the car. I texted Jake, not wanting to interrupt the service. _With Leah. Promise I'm safe. I'll be back later tonight._ He would't be happy with it, but at least I'd told him where I was going. She stared out the window as I drove, not willing to respond.

"Where are you taking me? Disneyland?"

"No; somewhere infinitely more fun," I promised. I drove silently after that, not looking at her until we got to the gym. "Go get dressed and meet me in the ring," I said, tossing a duffle bag at her.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"

"Leah, just shut up and get dressed. It's not going to kill you." I took my own bag, glad that I hadn't done my laundry yet. I changed too, meeting a barefoot, pissed off, short and tank top clad Leah. "Be a good pup and behave."

"I'm not a pup!" she shouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" I screamed back. "Quit acting like you're the only one who is in pain. Your bother had his life flipped upside too," I said, aware of where we were. "Your mother just lost her husband. But you're right, Leah; your life is the hardest."

She swung at me, but I could see it coming. I ducked and stepped away. Fighting her probably wasn't my best idea, but when she was fueled by anger, she was slower. "You don't know anything about me," she growled.

"You've got to be the stupidest person I've ever met. I came here because I needed a place to yell, a place to scream. You're not the only one who feels pain." I landed a fist into her cheek, ignoring the pain in my hand and knowing I wouldn't hurt her. "Being bitter is only worth for a little while," I added.

She landed a fist in my stomach that sent me flying. Best not to tell Jake about that. She stood over me, her eyes angry. "Do you feel better yet?" I asked breathlessly, shoving myself to my feet. I had taken worse hits before. "Because I'm sure hitting someone made everything feel better right? The pain is gone, huh? You've forgotten that Sam is with Emily? That your dad died?" She just glared down at me. "Get your ass out of the ring and follow me."

She did as I said, still fuming behind me. I took her to the farthest bag on the wall where we could say whatever we wanted. "You can't just sit here and be bitter, Leah. You've given him so much power over you, so much control."

"Sam doesn't control me!" she growled, punching the bag hard enough to make the entire thing ripple.

"Like hell he doesn't! You changed everything about yourself because he left you. You ended your relationship with the only other person you actually cared about because of him. You won't be _yourself_ around him because you're afraid he'll realize that he has so much control over you. But it's all good, Leah; keep up the bitterness. I mean, it's made you happy this far, right?"

She punched the bag again and again, the rhythmic thumping becoming a soundtrack. I joined her, beating my bag as hard as I could. After what felt like hours, she stopped and stumbled down onto the matted floor. "How'd you find this place?" she asked breathlessly.

"After Sarah died, I couldn't dance again. It was too hard. This place had an advertisement right beside the old studio. I begged my dad again and again until he finally let me take some lessons. After a few years, Frank asked me if I wanted to compete. It's a good place to let all that anger out." Leah just nodded.

"What do you know about me, Ryanne? You've had a perfect life."

"Perfect, huh? You know, my mother electively left me here. And every time that I went back to her house, she would sign me up for a summer camp and leave me there. That's how I know about what you feel, Leah. I was so angry at her for choosing to leave me and then not wanting me around when I was there. Sarah was the one who told me what being bitter did for me. Nothing. Sarah was the only mother that I knew. She was more my mother than my mother ever was. And, believe it or not, I know what you're feeling.

"It's the ridiculous hopelessness, right? You feel like you should've been there, done something, anything, to keep it from happening. You play the last conversation you remember having with them over and over again, trying to remember if you told them that you loved them. I know what _all_ of that feels like, Leah. And this place," I looked around us. "If I'm right and this is what you're feeling, then this is the right place for you. And if you don't stop, I'll just sign you up myself."

She pulled me up to my feet then, offering the most affection that I would probably ever get from her. "Thanks, Rye." I just nodded, knowing she didn't actually want to hear me say anything.

"Go sign up, Bitch. Tell Frank or Nathan you'll share a locker with me," I said, tapping her shoulder with a light punch.

I gathered all of our things, glad that I hadn't worn any makeup to the funeral, glad that I'd brought Leah down her. She could never fight in competitions, but she could use a bag and spar with me. So long as Jake never found out about this. I slung both bags over my shoulder and looked over. Nathan was staring at her with wide eyes, Leah fingering her hair nervously. I slapped my forehead lightly. Someone was going to kill me. Whether it was Jake or Sam, I wasn't sure. But someone was going to kill me. I ran my hand down my face nervously. She stumbled away from him, thanking him quickly and bolting out the door.

"Hey Nathan; let me see that application," I said, dropping the bags by the desk.

She hadn't even written her name on there yet. "You know her, Rye?" he asked, still a little dazed.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and let Frank know she's going to share a locker with me," I said, pulling a pen out of the little holder and filling out the application with all the information.

"Where you been, Ryanne?" he asked then.

"My sister was pretty sick," I said simply.

"Leah, huh? Pretty name," he said. I sighed. Someone was going to kill me.

Leah was nervously pacing in front of the truck when I stepped outside, the cold night air hitting me hard. "You okay?" I asked quietly.

"This shouldn't be happening. This can't happen. I can't have children," she said, more to herself than to me. "I don't even know him."

I didn't know much about Nathan; besides the fact that he used to be in the Marine Corps. "It's possible, Leah," I said in response. "Come on, your mom will be wondering where you are," I added. She was silent the entire drive and I didn't try to fix that. I stopped in her driveway and place a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm down and think things through, okay? I signed you up. We can go in a week or so?" I suggested.

"Why is this happening to me, Ryanne? Sam was the love of my life," she whispered.

"I don't know anything, Leah. I wish that I did. Maybe the spirits are trying to make up for everything that has gone wrong in your life?" She nodded, seeming a little shaken.

"Is phasing still not an option?"

"You don't know who's out there Leah; and I'm pretty sure you don't want the guys finding out this way," I replied. She nodded, her hands trembling a little. "Why don't you go inside and talk to your mom? I know she's missed you."

I got out of the car then, wishing that I knew more that I could tell. I wished that I could tell her more about Nathan, that I could tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I didn't know anything. I drove to Jake's, resting my head against the steering wheel and staring at the speedometer. "You okay?" Jake asked through the open window. "Thanks for the text, but a time frame might be nice."

I opened the door and stepped out, my arms going around his waist. "My dad's sitting on the front porch," he said as a warning.

"I hugged you before the imprint and I'll hug you now. This doesn't count," I replied, squeezing him a little tighter.

"What's wrong?" he said, pushing the car door closed.

"I took Leah to the gym," I said quietly. "She liked it and I can't tell you the rest," I finished.

"Why not? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; but it's not mine to tell. The pack mind is a tricky thing, Jake. I don't need her secret to get out."

"What secret?" he asked, clearly intrigued now.

"I already told you, I won't give it was the rest of the procession?" I asked politely.

"No different from the rest of the ceremony. Sue was a little upset that Leah left, but Billy calmed her down. Dad thinks she'll handle everything just fine. Is everything okay with Leah?" I just nodded. I did believe that Leah would be fine as soon as she figured out for herself what had just happened. "Why don't we just go watch a movie?"

"I'm kind of tired, Jake," I said, realizing now that I was exhausted from the fight and the emotional stress of the day. "Can we just head off to bed?"

"Does this have something to do with what you're not telling me?" he asked. I just nodded, unwilling to tell him about the imprint. "Will you tell me?"

"When Leah's ready. It's not my information to tell, Jake." He nodded and walked with me into the house. He stopped in the kitchen, lightly pushing me towards the bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to catch my breath. Leah must've hit me harder than I thought. I peeled my shirt off, hissing as I stretched my sides. Too sore to try to get another shirt on, I stood in my bra and a pair of shorts I managed to get pull up my legs. I could see myself in Jake's mirror, the bruises blooming on my ribcage. "What happened?" Jake growled. Well, shit. So much for him not seeing that.

"It's nothing Jake," I promised, although my side ached worse than anything I had felt in a good while.

"What happened, Annie?" he snarled, stepping into his room. Couldn't we just get that damn door fixed.

"I was stupid and I got hurt. It'll be fine," I said, taking a wheezy, painful breath. How had I ignored this? Oh, right; I was focused on Leah. Amazing the things a mind can convince you to do.

"What happened?" he screamed.

"Leah was upset and I was stupid; I got in her way," I said quietly.

"She hit you?"

"I got in her way."

"What was she thinking! How could she-"

"Leave her alone, Jake. She was hurt and upset and I provoked her," I said, stepping in front of him.

"So you put yourself in danger?" he barked. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to be careful? I told you that you should always worry. Where was that?"

"I was worried, Jake. I was worried that Leah was losing herself, Jake; just like you did after your mom died. I was worried that she wasn't going to be okay, ever again. So I didn't care about what the cost might be. And it worked… I think," I said.

He was breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes livid with me. He glared at me with an intensity that I had never seen before. "You remember what it feels like, Jake. You remember how scared and hopeless you feel. Because even if you weren't there, you would've found some way to blame yourself. It's how it works. You were bad, Jake. Remember? Now it's Leah's turn. And everyone keeps clear from her because she's mean and rude and people just don't want to be around her. But I care about her, Jake," I said. "And this," I said, gesturing to my ribs, "is nothing if Leah comes back."

He sighed, anger still visible in his jaw, but his eyes softer. "I should kill her," he said, hands carefully running over the bruises, enough to make my skin tingle, but not enough to hurt.

"She's dying as it is, Jake. Just leave her alone." He sighed again, his chin relaxing ever so slightly. I sat down on the bed, pulling him down beside me. "I'm tired, Jake. I'm tired and in pain and all I want right now is to go to sleep." He exhaled and leaned down, gently tucking me against his side. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you, Annie. No more Rocky Balboa stuff, okay?" I nodded. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Get some sleep; you'll feel better in the morning."


	46. Chapter XLV

**Author's Note: Here's the other chapter today. Just a little bit of drama for you, not too much. I hope everyone had a happy Easter. Look out for Leah's story: ****_Some Hearts, but Not Mine_****. I'll post a preface in the next couple of days. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XLV**

* * *

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Bella and Edward went off to Florida the next without even thinking of inviting me. I mean, I didn't have the best relationship with my mother, but that didn't mean that I never wanted to see her. Still, Bella and Edward being gone meant that Jake and I could enjoy time together, no leeches to interrupt us.

Or at least that's what I had thought.

The redheaded leech was back, stronger than ever and dancing around the guys like never before. Jake was skipping school again, running patrol during the day. He came home for a few moments when I was out of class, but only to remind me to be safe and run on the treadmills, not outside. Run? Yeah right; I could barely breathe with my ribs as they were. Still, it always made me laugh; I was taking Leah with me to the gym now. There was no way that I was in any danger. But God did it feel good to get back there. I hadn't told anyone about my ribs; it would only make everyone worry and probably get me kicked out of the gym that I had only just gotten back to.

Nate spent most of his time staring at Leah, which only made me laugh. She didn't say much, just stood at the bag, throwing strong but inaccurate punches at a steady pace. I was in the ring sparing with Frank, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs, when Nate tapped my shoulder. I wheeled around to punch him, stopping short as I felt the pull in my ribs. "What do you want?" I panted.

"Convince her to spar with me," he begged.

"Why don't you try talking to her before punching her," I suggested, resting my hand on my hips.

"She keeps running from me. You know her Ryanne," he said.

"Nate, I barely know you. Figure this out yourself, man," I said. Nate sighed. "Leah wouldn't listen to me even if I begged, Nate. You'll have to get her to listen to you. Just don't corner her," I said. He nodded and turned away. "You almost ready to head back, Lee?" I called.

She nodded, still attacking her bag with abandon. I sat patiently until she stopped and untaped her hands. She joined me then, knowing that I already had her things. As always, she phased and ran home, avoiding the areas that would cause problems. I drove to my dad's and sat in the house, enjoying the silence for a little while before Dad showed up. Just like we used to, we sat on the couch, talking and munching away. The phone rang, but Dad didn't move.

"Swan residence?"

"_When are you coming back?"_ Jake asked from the other end.

"When my Dad says that I can leave," I replied. "Everything okay?"

"_Yeah; I was just wondering; the redhead took off towards town."_

"Is everyone okay?"

"_Yeah; just hurry back, okay?"_ I nodded, although he couldn't see me. "_I'll be back from patrol around seven. You'll be home before that, right?"_

"I should be. I'll talk to my dad and try to get home soon, okay?"

"_Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Jake."

"_Love you."_

I dropped the phone back onto the hook and padded my way back to the couch. "Jake worried about something?" he asked as I handed him a beer.

"Jake's always worried, Dad. He just wants me to be safe. It's the driving, you know? It gets to both of us," I said. Dad just nodded.

"It's supposed to start raining tonight," he said. "You should probably head down there." His voice was gruff and strange.

"You okay, Dad? I can stay if you want me to," I said.

"You and your sister are so serious about boys," he said with a sigh. "And I'm stupid enough to let you live with yours," he laughed. I smiled. "And I let your sister fly to Florida with hers." Oh, if only knew the places that Bella and Edward had flown. Well, I guess it's only Italy, but that's a lot farther than Florida.

"Why don't you come down to La Push with me Dad? I mean, maybe not today, but why don't you come down and hang out. I know that Billy would like that," I said.

"If I have to hang out with the old man, I guess I could," he replied with a sigh. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "Maybe I'll come down tomorrow, since it is a Sunday."

"You and Billy could head out and get me some fish," I suggested. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I should get going before it gets too late, Dad," I said, looking out the bay window to the east of us. The sky was clouded over, heavy with the rain that was sure to fall. "Come by tomorrow, Dad. Hang out down at the Rez just like we always used to."

I kissed his cheek and heaved myself off the couch, grabbing my bag and keys. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Beans," he called.

"Bye Dad," I shouted back.

The rain was pouring down before I'd even made it to my truck…well, Jake's truck. I sighed and jumped into the truck, tossing the satchel over the back of my seat. _Hey, I'm on my way home, _I sent before tossing my phone on the dash and out of my way. Cautiously, I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. God, I hate driving.

What should've been a ten minute drive was turning into a half hour as I kept the truck at a crawling pace down the road. Okay maybe not crawling, but it certainly felt like that. I kept both hands on the wheel, my back ramrod straight, and my focus on the road. The car sputtered suddenly, coughing and wheezing until it finally just died. I pushed down on the break, stopping my car and staring at the various meters on the dashboard. I reached forward and grabbed my phone.

"_I thought you said that you were on your way down," _Jake grumbled. "_Where are you?"_

"The truck broke down. I don't have anything with me here to fix it," I said, bending backwards to search the backseat a little. "I can't find anything. I just crossed the treaty line." I heard him

"_I thought you had a toolbox in there?"_

"I could've sworn I did; but it's not here."

Jake huffed, but I could hear keys jingling in the background. "_I'll be right there. Just stay in the car,"_ he said before the call disconnected. Great; I was going to get a lecture about keeping with the upkeep. I tossed my phone on the seat beside me and leaned back. I was in the middle of the road; if this was anywhere other than La Push, someone probably would've hit me by now.

Bright lights shined in my rearview mirror, blinding me until I turned around. The little black Sedan stopped behind me and turned off it's engine. A beautiful girl got out, her red hair crazy around her face. "Everything okay?" she called, turning to look at me.

I knew it was useless, I knew it was stupid, but as soon as I saw her red irises, I rolled my windows up and locked the doors, clutching my bag and phone to my chest. "You reek of dog," she said in her fluid voice. I swallowed hard. I had trained and fought for so long, I could get myself out of any situation, fight off anything. Except a vampire. I couldn't her off. "Maybe this will distract them," she hissed, thrusting her hand through the window pane.

I screamed and covered my head, pushing away from her to the other side. "You smell so delicious," she said, perched against the window frame. "And your little pups aren't around to save you? How could they leave such a pretty little snack all by herself?"

"Jake!" I screamed.

"It's so unfortunate that they can't hear you," she said, crawling into the car. "Let's you and I have some fun."

I had no chance of fighting her; I had nothing that I could to save myself. But I could by some time and hope Jake got her in time. I gulped and tried to put on a brave face. "D-d-didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" I stuttered.

Her laugh sound like that of a cat's hiss. I flinched. "She tried and then she became my first meal," she replied. "You have some gaul, for a meal. Playing with dogs has made you cocky, hasn't it?" I trembled as she came closer. "I like a little spice in my food," she said, carefully sniffing my neck.

"Don't touch me," I said, crawling back until I was flush against the passenger door. I fumbled with the handle, but naturally it didn't open. Now would be a great time to have that door fixed.

She door was ripped from behind me, sending me hurtling through the air until I landed on the ground. My head made a deafening crack that left my ears ringing. A silver wolf stood in front of me, snarling at the little bitch. "Annie!" I heard moments before something crashed into the windshield. Something warm and rough, I assumed it was some part of Jake, cupped my cheek. Black spots appeared in my vision. "Annie stay with me, okay? We're going to go to the hospital. Sue's going to help you," he said frantically. Paul whined somewhere behind us. "Get the bitch, Paul. I want her dead," he growled.

I shivered, fear coursing through me. I wasn't afraid of Jake, but that sound sent something instinctual through me, making me pull away from him. Until he looked at me. "You stay with me, okay? I'm going to pick you up and take you to the hospital." He looked so scared. "If you can hear me, can you do something, Annie? Anything. Blink, wiggle your fingers, squeeze my hand, yell at me, something."

I couldn't blink, afraid I wouldn't open my eyes again. I lifted a shaky limb to his shoulder, gripping him as tightly as I could. He lifted me to his chest, my head lolling against him. "This is why I don't want you off the Rez; ever," he began gently. I lifted my head in an attempt to glare at him. I still had to take care of my father. I noticed something red sticking to his white shirt. My eyelids felt heavy, but my brain was working to try to figure out what was going on.

"Jake," I managed weakly. He looked down at me. I frowned, trying to remember what had been on my mind.

"You're okay. I promise that you're okay. But you can't close your eyes, baby girl. I need those to stay open," he said. This wasn't the Jake that I was used to talking to. Jake never begged for anything. This couldn't be Jake. "Ryanne, if you shut your eyes, so help me God," he left it at that. That was Jake.

I opened my eyes to glare at him, but all I could feel was something warm and wet trickling down my face. "Oh yeah, now she listens to me," he said to himself. I frowned. I always tried to listen to him. Unless he said something stupid; if he said something stupid, his orders were null and void. "Sue! Sue, please! It's Jake Black; I need your help."

"Good God, Jake- What happened?"

"It's a long story," Jake avoided. "Please, I don't know what to do?" What did I look like right now? I mean, I try really hard not to be vain or anything, but ooh dizzy.

"I don't have anything to help her here, Jake. We have to take her in," Sue insisted. I could hear Jake protesting in the background, but it sounded like someone had shoved cotton in my ears.

"Just hold on, Annie," he begged.

* * *

Apparently head wounds like to bleed. I only needed a few stitches, but it had looked like my brains were about to come jumping out of my skull. Jake had unnecessarily panicked. Again. I had slept through most of the ordeal, which meant the nurses and orderlies had to deal with Jake. I pity the people. I had woken to something warm pinning down my legs and what I was sure was a hippo with a bad case of bronchitis. Turns out, it was a sleep Jacob Black, who had tossed his arms over my legs and was snoring away.

"Miss Swan," a polite, formal voice called. Jake jumped up and growled, standing at the foot of my bed like a prison warden. "I am just here to check on her, Jacob. You are more than welcome to stay," the blond man continued. Shit, a Cullen. As if I wasn't tired enough.

"Like you could get me to leave," Jake grumbled, settling himself on the edge of my bed, hand on my knees. "How you feeling?"

"Yes, how are you feeling, Miss Swan?" Jake growled. I place my hand on his arm.

"I feel fine," I said, more to him than the Cullen. I was so done with vampires.

"Do you remember what happened?" I nodded.

"I was run off the road by a vampire," I said quickly. "I mean, I got into a car accident. The roads were very slick."

"And tumbling into that tree and falling out certainly hurt," the doctor finished. I sighed and nodded. "As long as someone will be able to keep an eye on you tonight, you should be just fine to leave."

"Thanks," I said with forced politeness. As soon as he was gone, Jake turned to me.

"Are you really okay? Or were you just saying that so that you can leave?"

"A little bit of both," I admitted. "Are _you_ okay?" He quirked a face. "Don't give me that look. You were the one that was a little frantic."

"You were bleeding from your brain! How was I supposed to take that?"

"I don't know, a little bit calmer." He sighed, but didn't respond. Well, he couldn't because the nurse walked in, but I would take it.

"How long's your sister and the leech gone?" he asked when we were back at home, me lying on the hide-a-bed that we had pulled out.

"Three days; she'll be back Tuesday." Something flashed through Jake's eyes, but it was quickly masked by excitement.

"He's changing her! He'll bite her and we can kill them!" He jumped up excited, pacing across the floor.

"Jake," I said. "Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake!" I finally screamed. He stopped and turned to me. "She's visiting our mom; I already talked to mom. She was a little pissed that I wasn't there, but you know." He growled. "Hey, since I was already attacked today and Paul almost killed me on accident, do you think we could maybe leave the vampires out of our conversations tonight?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, sitting beside me. "They've done so much damage since they came here. I just-"

"I know, but for just tonight, let's be teenagers and not Spirit Warriors and imprints," I suggested. "No feuds, no wars. Just you and me." He sighed again and rested his head against my shoulder.

"I have to go talk to him on Tuesday; Sam will expect it," he said quietly. I just nodded. "We can't let it happy, Rye."

"I know, but you're still talking about them."

He gently pushed me down into bed, curling up behind me and planting a trail of kisses across the back of my neck. "Teenagers," he promised with a laugh as I shivered. "Just you and me."

And hormones. Definitely hormones.


	47. Chapter XLVI

**Author's Note: So hopefully the questions that everyone had will be answered in this chapter. I do want to remind everyone that while I've followed the book plot for the most part, the story is AU and ****_Twilight_**** does belong to Stephanie Meyers. So things that don't fit exactly with her books are specific to this story and are changed to make everything fit a little better. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XLVI: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

I crashed down on my bed, hearing the wooden joints creak and moan as I settled on it. As stupid as it sounded, I had grown to love my little bed. Not only did it force Annie to sleep a little closer to me, but she left her scent on the entire bed. I sighed, wishing that Charlie had just let her move down here. I guess beggars couldn't really be choosers. It was amazing enough that he was letting her spend all her nights and weekends down here. But leaving her in Forks during the afternoon was killing me. What if something happened?

I dropped my phone on the ground beside me to stare up at the wooden panelling of our ceiling. I could fix the bedroom door. That would probably make Annie's day. She always complained about me sneaking peeks when she was getting dressed. I was a Spirit Warrior; didn't make me any less of a teenage boy. Still, she wanted the door to get fixed and it was the least I could do. I sighed, looking over at the bright green display on the analog clock. She had to come home soon, didn't she?

Oh good Lord this was getting stupid. I was more whipped than the guys had ever thought. Things that I had always been okay with letting her do were suddenly way too dangerous. Especially after Leah had gotten to her ribs. God, I should kill that little bitch. Didn't she understand what Annie had been trying to do? But no; I was so whipped that I was ignoring the obvious pain my imprint was in because she wanted me to understand what the bitch was going through.

And with the exception of the Sam fiasco, I did understand what Leah was feeling. I knew what it felt like to lose someone that you loved, a parent. It was the hardest thing that I had ever gone through. And if Annie hadn't been there to through a rope down and pull me out of my self-pity hole, I don't know what would've become of me. So I could see where Leah needed her. Still, she'd hit my imprint.

I grabbed my phone in my hand, trying her cell, but getting nothing. This girl was going to make me happier than I'd ever been, or kill me in the process. _"Swan residence?"_

"When are you coming back?" I asked impatiently. It wasn't like any of this was her fault, but she was the only who I could get angry at.

_"When my dad says I can leave. Everything okay?"_ I could hear her laughing at me. But she needed to understand. That little vamp was leading us up and down the coast, always managing to slip through our fingers.

"Yeah, I was just wondering; the redhead took off towards town," I replied. At least that was the last that I had heard. Paul was chasing her with all his might. Leah was showering after her workout at the gym. She had calmed down a lot since Annie had first taken her there. We could never guarantee that a leech was going to cross our path or that Leah would be there to kill it. But the bag was always there; it always gave her a place to vent.

She was nicer in her human form, but in wolf form, she was gone. She would sing to herself, recite words that none of knew Leah knew; anything to distract herself. All of us were curious, but the new, less bitchy Leah was too sweet to give up. So none of us asked. _"Is everyone okay?"_

"Yeah, just hurry back, okay?" There was silence on the other end. One day, she would learn that I couldn't see when she was nodding. "I'll be back from patrol around seven. You'll be home before that, right?"

_"I should be. I'll talk to my dad and try to get home soon, okay?" _I loved that my home was her home; that she didn't refer to that leech infested hole as her home. It made me think of all the years that we could share here.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you soon."

_"Bye Jake,"_ she laughed.

"Love you," I called back before she hung up. I sighed heavily. I could fix the door… Or I could go find out what was up with Leah. Didn't Annie say she needed a friend? Yeah, definitely a good plan.

I pushed the door open, all but sprinting to the Clearwater house. Leah stood on the porch, a snarl ripping from her lips. "Down, bitch; it's just me," I said. I was surprised to find that she didn't give me any shit for calling her a bitch. She would've phased and ripped me to shreds for that on any other day. "You okay?" I asked.

To my shock, she sank back down on the steps. "Why do you care?"

"Because Annie does. She said you were having a rough time, but she's been keeping secrets from me. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. _Hey, I'm on my way home._ At least she was figuring out that I needed her to keep me posted. "I may be the only other person on the Rez who can understand where you're coming from."

"No; you can't," she said in a typical Leah voice. "And I don't need any pity or lecture from you about how I should let up on Sam and Emily, okay? I've heard it from everyone."

I sank down beside her, careful not to actually touch her. "I don't think I'm in any position to give out advice about this stuff. I mean, Sam can at least blame everything on imprints and wolves. I all but turned my back on Annie trying to get her sister. I'm just a regular asshole."

She snorted. "Yeah, you are. But I'm not doing this heart to heart shit, Jake. It's not me."

"Okay, I'll back off," I replied, hands up in surrender. "Could you just tell me what's going on? Annie refuses; says it's your information to tell."

She quirked a little quarter smile, the expression looking a little odd on her face. "I've never seen someone who could keep a secret quite like that kid," she replied. "I'm not ready to talk about it, Jake. I don't even know what the fuck it is."

"Is Annie in any danger?"

She laughed out loud at that. "You imprints are all the same," she said, not for the first time. "Your precious little _Annie_ isn't in any danger. I wouldn't do that to her. She's the only one around here that I actually like." I smiled. "She's just a bitchy as I am."

"Ain't that the truth," I said under my breath. My phone buzzed against my pocket, the sound shocking both me and Leah. "Speak of the devil." I pressed the phone to my ear. "I thought you said that you were on your way down. Where are you?"

_"The truck broke down,"_ she replied. I hadn't checked that damn contraption in months. _"I don't have anything with me here to fix it. I can't find anything. I just crossed the treaty line."_ Well, at least she was on the Rez and safe. But she was a little ways a way. I frowned. Why couldn't I have just remembered the damn truck?

"I thought you had a toolbox in there?" I always left a toolbox in the truck in case something happened. Although I didn't want her out working on the car in the rain; she'd probably get sick with my luck.

_"I could've sworn I did; but it's not here," _she replied simply. I sighed audibly and began sprinting back towards the house, cutting through the forests to grab a shirt and the keys.

"I'll be right there. Just stay in the car," I commanded, hanging up and jumping on the bike.

"Jake!" The bloodcurdling scream echoed through the forest, fear stabbing me in the heart. What was going on? I pulled off to the side of the road and phased as quickly as I could, tying my clothes around my ankle. What's going on? I asked Paul

_Leech; just followed her back onto the Rez. Couldn't find her for a little while; she picked up a car, _he replied. I sprinted after him. "D-d-didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Annie? Food? _What's Annie doing in the middle of the road?_

I'll phase out. Don't let that thing hurt her.

_Yeah, yeah; I know how to be a wolf._

I ran at inhuman speeds, even in human form. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. I could see her back pressed against the glass of the passenger window, her hand fumbling behind her. Shit, another thing that I should've fixed.

"Annie!" I shouted just as Paul lunged and ripped the door of its hinges. She tumbled out, landing on her head. The stench of blood filled the air and I panicked. I panicked because I didn't think that someone could lose that much blood so quickly, because my imprint was hurt. But mostly I panicked because a bloodsucking parasite was standing within feet of my bleeding mate.

Paul stood in front of her, snarling and snapping at the leech. She lunged, Paul managing to catch her and toss her into the truck. He wouldn't move until I had Annie in my arms, I knew that. I reached down, cupping her little chipmunk cheeks in my hands. "Annie stay with me, okay?" I begged. "We're going to go to the hospital. Sue's going to help you," I promised. Paul whined, unsure what to do, but his eyes still an that fire-headed parasite. "Get the bitch, Paul," I growled. "I want her dead." If it couldn't be done by my own hand, then it should at least be one of my brothers. So long as she died.

Annie pulled away from me, every fiber of her being fearful. "You stay with me, okay? I'm going to pick you up and take you to the hospital." She didn't say anything; didn't acknowledge that she had heard a damn word I'd said. This was getting ridiculous. "If you can hear me, can you do something, Annie? Anything," I pleaded. "Blink, wiggle your fingers, squeeze my hand, yell at me, something." Hell, she could recite the titles and years of those Disney movies so long as I knew her brain was still working. Fucking Paul; why could he had found another way in?

Her arms were quivering, but she managed to wrap her little hands around my white shirt. Good; she'd heard me. I picked her up then, panicking when something hot and sticky collided with my shoulder. I tried to calm myself. She would be fine. She'd been in worse scrapes than this. No… she hadn't. And saying it only made me feel stupid. She'd never fought a vampire. There was nothing worse than this. "This is why I don't want you off the Rez. Ever," I said, more to myself than to her.

"Jake," she breathed. I looked down at her, her lids drooping. She couldn't do this to me. She couldn't sleep with how hard she'd hit her head. What if she had those brain bleeds? What if she went to sleep and never woke up again?

"You're okay. I promise that you're okay," I said. Her lids were still falling. "But you can't close your eyes, baby girl. I need those to stay open." I should write a book: _How to Fuck Up Imprinting_. I'm sure it'd be very popular in some circles. Her brows drew together in a frown, her eyes still drifting away from me. "Ryanne, if you shut your eyes, so help me God," I finally began, but I had nothing to threaten her with. Her eyes snapped open, staring at me like she'd never seen me before. "Oh yeah, now she listens to me," I say. Clearly she didn't respond to patience very well.

"Sue!" I shouted, kicking her door with the toe of my shoe. "Sue, please. It's Jake Black; I need your help!"

She pulled the door open. I was sure that we were a sight. Annie had little bits of glass stuck to her shirt and tangled in her hair. We were both drenched, the rain making her blood run down her head and over my arms. Annie herself was staring up at me with unseeing eyes, glassed over and afraid. "Good God, Jake… What happened?"

"It's a long story," I said, suddenly unsure of how much Dad had told her. And therein lies the problem with double patrols: you know nothing about the world around you when you finally try to rejoin it. "Please; I don't know what to do," I begged.

"I don't have anything to help her here, Jake. We have to take her in," Sue replied sweetly.

"Sue, I can't-"

"I think Carlisle will forgive you for this, Jacob. I can't tell you if she's going to be okay from my living room."

"That leech-"

"Is the best trauma doctor. Whether we like him or not, he's the best damn doctor Forks will ever see. Now you can hold her until she dies or we can get her to the hospital."

I followed her to her car, tucking a sweater and raincoat over Annie. "Just hold on, Annie," I begged as her eyes drifted closed. "Sue!"

"If I drive any faster, Jacob, I'll get pulled over!" she growled back. I was huffing from my spot in the passenger seat, Annie gathered to my chest. Sue whipped around the hospital's rounder. "Tell them she got in a car accident and hit her head," she said. I shoved the door open and jumped out, kicking it shut behind me. The leech wasn't far from me; I could smell him.

"Jacob Black; is there something," he stopped as he noticed Annie in my arms. "Perhaps we should find somewhere to speak in a more private setting," he suggested. I nodded curtly, barely holding the growl in my chest.

He led to a back examination room, instructing me to lie Annie on the table. This was the last time that I was going to be here with her. I was never letting her fall unconscious in my arms again. Worst imprint ever goes to Jake Black. He took a step towards her, but I was a little less in control of my actions. "Don't touch her," I snarled.

"I cannot examine her if I cannot touch her, Jacob." My lip had pulled back to reveal my teeth. My brain was at war with itself, trying to figure out if this was safe. "I would not violate the treaty, Jacob." I stepped away, taking a chair that felt more like a toy. "She hasn't lost that much blood," he said, hands prodding on the back of her head. She moaned softly, her faced bunched up in pain. "That's good," the doc said before I could snap at him. "She's responding." I sat back down, my eyes fixed on his face. One sign that he was going to hurt her and I would rip him limb from limb. "She was in an accident?"

"Attacked by that redheaded parasite. Is she a friend of yours?"

He frowned and stopped what he was doing. "She was attacked by Victoria?" Did they really need to name her? She was just a leech; hopefully a dead leech by now. I nodded curtly, my anger bubbly. "Alice didn't see that," he commented, more to himself than me. The seeing bloodsucker!

"Your little seer saw the bloodsucker in our territory and she didn't see Annie get attacked?"

The monster shook his head, still focused on Annie's examination. "Curious as to why that is. Perhaps it was because she was with you."

"She wasn't with me," I snapped. "She was driving, just barely over the treaty line."

"Interesting," he said. He removed his fingers, now covered in blood, from Annie's hair. "She'll need a few stitches and some rest, but she should be fine. Now if you'll excuse me," he said.

I sat quietly by Annie's side, holding her hand in my own. I helped the next doc who came in roll her on her side so that they could stitch her head, glad that they weren't going to shave it. She'd probably never forgive me for that. They moved her down the hall to some area they called recovery, but it smelled the same as the rest: alcohol and leech.

I scraped a chair closer to her bedside, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked peaceful and safe, once you got passed the little scrapes and cuts on her cheeks and forehead. I heard quick, quiet mutterings outside the door and a frustrated scoff. I stood quickly, the sweet smell burning my nose. The littlest leech stood outside quickly flipping her phone shut. "What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Trying to see her! But I can't because you're in there. If you mongrels would get out of my way, maybe I could keep the people safe."

I growled, looking back to make sure Annie was still asleep. "Alice, Jacob is only trying to protect his mate. That is enough," Carlisle said from behind her.

"If you want to keep people safe, why didn't you see her?"

"It wasn't part of Victoria's plan," she muttered to herself. "She was fading in and out, probably because she was taunting you. But it was never her plan to hurt people. I saw only a brief flash of that and then it was gone because one of you_ mutts_ attacked her!" She rubbed her temples. "How am I supposed to protect people if I can't _see_ them?"

"If you really want to protect them, why don't you leave and never come back?" I suggested, slamming to door shut. Annie didn't start, didn't stir, didn't waken. "I really suck at this imprint thing," I whispered to her, resting my forehead against her mattress.

* * *

After attempting _not_ to kill the vampire doctor that came in to check on her, I finally had my Annie safe in my house. Charlie would be at the house in the morning, so I pulled out the hide-a-bed, planning to toss Annie in my room before Charlie walked in the next morning. "How long's your sister and the leech gone?" I asked, trying to be polite, but still furious with the little Cullen. Like it was my fault that she didn't have a stronger power. If she wanted to protect people, she should just leave. If the Cullens weren't here, my imprint would never be in dangers.

"Three days; she'll be back Tuesday," Annie replied. Three days? That's the time it takes to-

"He's changing her! He'll bit her and we can kill them!" I practically shouted, pacing the space in front of the hide-a-bed. All we needed was a reason and this could be it. The Cullens were not to bite a human and whether Bella liked it or not, she was still human.

"Jake!" Annie screamed. I turned back to her. "She's visiting our mom. I already talked to Mom. She was a little pissed that I wasn't there, but you know." Like I would've let her on a plane and out of easy tracking distance. Yeah, no; never again. "Hey, since I was already attacked today and Paul almost killed me on accident, do you think we could maybe leave the vampires out of our conversations tonight?" she asked.

She'd said it like it was such a joke, but I could hear the tremor in her voice. She was tired of all of this. And I couldn't blame her. She was dragged into a world that she didn't know anything about. "I'm sorry," I said, attempting to apologize for everything. "They've done so much damage since they came here. I just-"

"I know," she interrupted. "But for just tonight, let's be teenagers and not Spirit Warriors and imprints. No feuds, no wars. Just you and me." She made it sound so simple, like I could just forget what I had become. Her head dropped against my shoulder.

"I have to go talk to him on Tuesday," I realized. "Sam will expect it." Because I had volunteered for spokesman duty. "We can't just let it happen, Rye."  
"I know," she said quietly, "but you're still talking about them."

Did she really expect me to just forget about the vampires? One of them had almost killed her today. I pulled her down, wrapping my arms around her and settling her back against my chest. I couldn't just forget them.

The bare skin of her neck and shoulders winked at me from behind her neck, tempting my lips. I finally gave in and pressed them against the nape of her neck, feeling her shudder against me. No way she was cold. "Teenagers," I agreed. "Just you and me." She wiggled back, her fingers trailing up and down my forearm.

Her and me… and hormones. Definitely hormones.


	48. Chapter XLVII

**Author's Note: Here's a filler chapter I guess you could call it. Just to get us along to the next point in the story and start something with Leah's story, which I hope to have up by Thursday (so probably earlier). I love, love, love the reviews. Although I wish the people who post as guests would change their names so I could properly thank everyone. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XLVII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"Annie, wake up," I whispered into her ear. "Come on, we've got somewhere to go before school."

"Jake, go away," she replied, shoving against me lightly.

"Come on, we've got somewhere to go," I repeated. She didn't answer. "I'll buy you a coffee," I tempted. She bolted upright. Never underestimate the power of a caffeine addiction. "Get dressed," I said.

The air was cold this Wednesday morning, chilling even me a little. Still, Sam wanted me to check on Bella, make sure she was still human. And I had a few words for her leech lover. If they saw the bitch coming, the least they could've done was warn us. Not that we would warn them about any potential dangers, but we had human lives at stake. And weren't they all about protecting people?

Annie reemerged in baggy sweat pants, fleece lined boots, a tank top, and one of her tighter zip up sweaters. Her hair was piled in a messy circle on her head, her eyes still closed sleepily. "Where are we going?" she asked as I buckled the helmet's strap together. She rested her cheek against my shoulder blade. "You know, you have a truck that would be so much more comfortable to sleep in." I just chuckled at her.

"This will wake you up," I replied. I could feel her eyes burning into my back. She just huffed as we sped off towards Forks High School. I swear, she had fallen asleep by the time we got to the parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" she grumbled.

"Sam wants me to make sure your sister is still human," I replied. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "I know that your mother saw her, but I have to do this. Sam's orders." Her mouth snapped shut but quickly reopened. "You are here because I want make sure I have a distraction so I don't kill him here," I answered before she spoke.

"Why can't we just forget vampires for a day?" she sighed.

I unclipped the helmet and pulled it off, watching her hair tumble down with it. I pressed a little kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Didn't we do pretty well at that the other night?" I recalled, only a breath away from her. "I mean, I don't remember thinking about a vampire at all." She blushed beet red and looked down her lap. And then she smiled.

"We're in public, Jake. So if you ever want to kiss me again, I suggest you focus on your Pack duties," she said, a fiery glint in her eyes that let me know she thought she'd won.

I shrugged. "I'll just collect later," I promised. She smiled again, still victorious. She was going to be the death of me and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. The sickly sweet smell smacked me in the nose, like that bubblegum medicine my mom used to give me when I was a kid. God that stuff was disgusting. "Pack duties," I whispered, trying to remind myself. Annie just smirked.

"You've delivered your warning," the leech said quickly. What was he hiding?

"Your _brother_ crossed the line, bloodsucker," I growled. Annie just sat still behind me, while Bella gasped.

"It was no man's land!" he insisted.

"What's going on?" Bella asked a little breathless.

"You didn't tell her?" I realized. That little undead asshole had taken her away from her home in the hopes of keeping her safe and hadn't even told her she was in danger. And he left her sister unprotected.

"My entire family was here to protect Rye-Anne," he said.

"It's Ryanne!" Annie shouted from behind me.

"It is confusing, since you are clearly not a boy," he said.

"Get out of my head," she shouted, shoving off the bike. I caught her around the waist. She was going to get herself in serious trouble soon. Stupid leeches-  
"We would never hurt her," he said. _She had a point about the mind reading thing, leech,_ I thought to him.

"What don't I know?" Bella said from behind Edward.

"Go wait by the bike," I whispered into Annie's ear. She turned and glared up at me, but listened anyways. At least she was listening instead of demanding her way.

"Must be a Swan trait," the bloodsucker said, his arms wrapped tight around Bella. I growled.

"Stay out of my head, leech."

"What don't I know?" Bella shouted.

"That the redhead has been back. She was leading us up and down the coast line. She attacked your sister, but their little seer leech didn't see that coming. And then his _brother_," I sneered at the term, "crossed the treaty line."

"It was no man's land!"

"Paul was within every right," I growled.

"Was anyone hurt?" Bella asked. Annie snorted behind me.

"Paul should've killed him," I growled at the parasite.

"There was no need," he said stiffly.

"Just like there was no need to tell her that some bloodsucker spent the entire weekend trying to get to her?" I spat. Bella began to hyperventilate. She should be afraid. "I think life threatening information like that is pretty important."

"I didn't want her to worry," he replied.

"She's back for me?" I could only imagine how disgustingly cold those hands were on her cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. We won't let her get to you."

"But you'll let it get her family, right? Ryanne's lucky to be alive," I said, knowing he would know what happened.

"I am well aware of that, thank you. It'd be easier for my sister if she wasn't around the wolves all the time."

"Around the Pack is the only place that she is safe!" I countered with a growl. A little hand touched my arm at sensitive skin where my tricep joined my bicep.

"Are you alright, Rye?" Bella said, checking over her sister. "You don't even look hurt."

"I was attacked by a vampire, Bella. If Paul and Jake hadn't gotten there, I would've died. But thanks for your concern; it's really touching," Annie said, her voice soft but forceful. "Can we just go?" She tugged a little on my arm.

"I'm sure your sister didn't mean it like that, Rye-Anne," the bloodsucker said.

"You wouldn't know, would you? It's not like you can see into her head. Now quit your rummaging and leave me alone. Did you receive on invitation?" she snapped, stepping in front of me.

"You're right, let's leave," I said, snaking an arm around her waist and hauling her back towards the bike.

"Jacob, please, I miss you," Bella said from behind me.

I sighed in exasperation. "Whenever you want to hang out with real,_ human_ people, you know where to find us," I said.

"Bella, let's go. The principal is on his way," Cullen said, trying to pull her back without hurting her. Annie slumped in my arms as the fight drained out of her. The last few weeks were taking their toll, but nothing like Bella's nightmares had.

"Why don't we cut school today? Dad can call Charlie and tell him that you weren't feeling well today and asked if you could stay home," I suggested.

"Why doesn't she care?" Annie asked in a small voice. "Why doesn't she care that I almost died _again_? Why doesn't she care that this is her precious Cullens' fault?"

I wanted to tell her that Bella did care, assure her that her sister would always care about her. But I wasn't so sure about that anymore. Bella didn't seem to be upset that Annie had been hurt. I wanted to show her my truck, the back of Annie's head, the bruises on her body. But there was this nagging feeling that Bella wouldn't really care about the thing that had happened to her sister. I was, once again, wondering how she didn't care about the people who were risking their lives for her. Except for the Cullens, of course.

"I care," I whispered to her.

"Mr. Black, I don't suppose you could vacate the premises," the principal said. "And never return," he added. I just nodded, not wanting to laugh in the face of an authority like a principal.

Leah was sitting on the front porch of my house when Annie and I arrived home, looking more than a little frantic. "I need to talk to you," she said, rushing towards Annie.

"Leah, she's tired," I said, trying not to make a _decision_ for Annie, but hinting that Leah should just go away.

"It's okay, Jake. Let it be or she'll turn into a bitch, literally," she said.

"At least stay in the house," I said, smelling the humidity in the air.

"Not if you're going to be there," Leah snarled.

"It's my house," I said indignantly.

"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you would just tell him," Annie said pointedly.

"He'll tell the others," Leah countered.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do; he's just waiting to have something over my head, Ryanne."

"I'm not-"

"Shut up!" both of them screamed at me. What had I done? This was ridiculous.

"Leah, just tell him. Jake won't tell anyone."

"We don't know that!"

"Oh my God, bitch, this isn't helping your cause!" Annie shouted, storming into the house. Could someone please explain to me why Leah wasn't murdering my imprint for calling her a bitch? And how I was somehow in trouble? Because I didn't do anything. I drove to Forks and back, for Christ's sake.

"I can't breathe, Rye," Leah said, sinking down onto the couch. I tried to touch her, but she just growled at me.

"Talk to him," Ryanne suggested.

"What's Jake going to do about this?" Yeah, what was I going to do?

"Not him," Ryanne laughed. "_Him._"

Leah seemed to understand exactly what Annie was saying. Well at least someone in this house did because I was lost. They were talking about a guy… I think. "Leah, are you dating someone?" She growled at me and began shaking. "So that's a no?" She just snarled again. What had I done?

"Leah just tell Jake. He'll keep it a secret," Anne insisted. I didn't like secrets. Well, except for the ones that I had to keep. Like the Spirit Warriors, but I didn't really have secrets from the guys.

"He can't! I know how the pack mind works," Leah said.

"So this is about what you're hiding?" I guessed.

"You're a regular fucking Sherlock Holmes," she countered.

"So that's a yes?"

"Oh my God, can he please just leave?" Leah cried, exasperated again.

"You could tell him and it would be easier for everyone!"

"Not me!"

"He knows what you're feeling, Leah! Quit being a bitch about this!" I thought Leah and I did the not-a-heart-to-heart thing? Didn't we discuss that I knew what she was feeling? Leah just kept grumbling. "I mean, your other options are-"

"If you say his name, I'll eat you alive!" I snapped. "Oh go fuck something!" she retorted.

"That was the best comeback I've hear in a while, Lee. Very well done," Annie said sarcastically. "Seriously, Lee; I tell him everything and it hasn't exactly been easy keeping this from him."

"But he'll just tell them!"

"No; he'll learn the random shit I've been teaching you. Or better yet, you two patrol together! It'll make everyone's lives a little easier."

"Ryanne, this isn't funny!"

"I'm not making a joke. Think about; the guys don't like you because you're a bitch and you're focused on Sam and Emily all the time. But if you told Jake what was up, then you wouldn't have a reason to keep your thoughts hidden, which wouldn't make you so tired. You're going to get sick soon. What are you going to do then?"

We couldn't get sick. Our temperatures burned infections off like they were nothing. Most of the time, we didn't even feel them. Leah sighed in defeat. What was going on here. "I imprinted," Leah murmured. I stared at her.

"That's not possible."

"We don't know anything about female wolves, Jake; anything is possible," Annie sounded from beside Leah.

"On who? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"His name is Nathan Crowe; I don't know much about him."

"Because you won't _talk_ to him!" Annie shouted. "He wants to talk to you! But you're just being difficult."

"He doesn't know anything about me!"

"Jared didn't know anything about Kim."

"But Kim knew everything about Jared," Leah said like she'd won the war. "How do we even know that he'll like me?"

"Because that's how this works!" Annie shouted.

"You don't know him either," Leah rounded on her. "You've already told me that you didn't know anything about him."

"I don't know anything about him! But I know that imprinting means that the person is made for you. You're making yourself sick because you refuse to do more than go to the gym to be around him." So he's a guy from the gym; wait a second how long ago did Leah imprint? "Pretty soon being around him isn't going to be enough, Leah. So take your head out of your ass and quit pitying yourself! Talk to him," Annie finished before leaving the room.

I stood for a moment. Do I chase my imprint and make sure she's okay? Or do I find out what's going on with Leah? If I chased Annie, there was a chance she would yell at me for not staying with Leah. If I stayed with Leah, there was a chance I would lose my head. Who the hell understand women? "You okay?" I asked Leah finally.

"Does it sound like I'm okay? I don't want to imprint. I never wanted this. No guy wants the Rez Bitch, Jake." Annie groaned from my room, listening to every word.

"Unless he's the Gym's Asshole. Maybe he's just as fucked up as you are," I said. "No offense," I added quickly.

"How is that not offensive?" she asked, jumping to her feet. Annie stifled a chuckle from the other room. How did she go from being livid one moment to laughing the next? "You're meant to be with your imprint. Mine doesn't even know me. I don't even think he's native!"

"Ryanne's not native."

"She doesn't count; she's Ryanne." How did her name change her genetics?

"Look Leah, I won't tell any of the guys. I'll go talk to Sam tomorrow and get him to put us on patrol together. But you should get to know the, uh, guy. And bring him around. He can't be all that bad if you imprinted on him."

"She wouldn't know!" Annie shouted.

I let out a lengthy sigh. "Just give it a shot. Don't fight it; you'll regret it later, trust me. I wish that I hadn't been as stupid as I was."

Leah just screamed, the sound low and throaty. "Whatever; I'm going to the gym. Ryanne, let's go." Wait, what? I thought they were mad at each other.

"I'll see you in a little, Jake," Ryanne said, having changed. She stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to mine, sauntering out the door behind Leah.

What the fuck just happened?


	49. Chapter XLVIII

**Author's Note: Okay, so the preface and first chapter of ****_Some Hearts, But Not Mine_**** is posted, picking up from Harry's funeral for Leah. I would really appreciate it if you all would read and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews, getting opinions, and the new ideas for the next chapters. Hopefully a Paul story will be next: ****_Hear No Evil_****. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter XLVIII**

And ladies and gentlemen, the name of the game is _I Win_. God, it had been more difficult than I had thought. Stupid, Leah; if she had just told Jake I wouldn't have had to go so large. Poor Jake; he's probably so confused right now. Oh the things I do so that Leah will finally admit that she needed this imprint. And God did she need this imprint. She had given up her entire identity when Sam left her. She had clung to the little part of her that could help her get through the day. It was time that she wasn't as angry and bitter and sad as the Leah that we had all come to know.

We drove in silence, me still pretending that I was mad at her. I stared out the window, glaring at the rain that was pelting the glass. "You shouldn't have done that, Rye," she growled lowly at me. "He's going to tell the Pack and I didn't want that."

"Oh shut up," I replied. "You have someone who you don't have to hide your thoughts around. Jake's not going to tell anyone. Just quit your moaning and get us to the gym," I said. Nathan was standing, waiting for a partner that was still missing. I followed Leah into the gym and then jogged to her side, pulling to a stop. "Spar with him," I suggested.

"I don't want to."

"Hey, Nate, you got a partner?" I screamed.

"Ryanne," she threatened. Nate shook his head.

"I'm going to go warm up. Leah's good to go," I said, lightly shoving her towards the ring. Nate jumped out, jogging to my side while Leah threatened me under her breath.

"What happened to talk to her before you hit her?" he whispered.

I chuckled. "I think you'll find her fists a little nicer than her mouth," I said. "Leah!" She spun around and growled at me. "Go easy on him; he's an old man," I shouted. She rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. "She's a little on edge, but it's the bestI could do," I said to him, quiet enough that even Leah wouldn't hear me.

"I owe you big, don't I?"

"You don't even know," I promised, walking towards the bags. I grabbed my hair in a fist, tying it up in a messy ponytail that would hold for the purposes of warming up. "I'm going on a run," I told Leah, but she was slowly circling Nathan. I smiled and stepped outside, pushing my little buds into my ears.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jake's voice sounded, a thick finger pulling the little thing from my ear.

"Um… Leah's right behind me?" I asked with my best cheesy smile. He glared at me. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well," he chuckled, "after I caught up with yours and Leah's conversation, I realized that you were planning something. Still not sure what that something was, but it was something. And I was pretty sure you said that he was a gym guy, although to be honest, I only caught like a quarter of the conversation. So I figured the best solution was to come here to figure this out myself."

I laughed. "I'm sorry; Leah will only come down here when she's angry and I needed to get her riled up enough. And she needed someone to know her secret because if not, she was going to lose her mind soon. I've been teaching her my fun facts to keep her mind of it, but apparently they're not as fun to her."

"You still didn't answer my question. Where do you think you're going?" he said with a fake growl. "I thought we talked about the forests, Annie. I just want you to be safe." I bit the inside of my cheek and pondered his words.

"Work out with me," I said quietly. Jake just stared at me. "Come on, Jake; it's been forever since we did something non-relationship related. Work out with me." He looked behind him like he was checking for something. "You don't have patrol and you can still hear the wolves from over here, trust me. If I can hear the howls, you definitely can."

"How far is this run?"

"Worried you won't be able to keep up?" I teased.

"More like worried about your ribs," he said with a laugh. "How far?"

"The half loop is almost four miles. I'm taking it slow, Jake. Come on; we can even spar," I said enticingly. It sounded like fun to me. He just laughed and tapped me towards the trail.

Just like I promised, I took it slow, Jake following closely behind me. I could see his eyes scanning the forest, looking for any sign of trouble. "Nothing," I panted, "is going to happen." He rolled his eyes, running steadily behind me. We hadn't gone more than half way along the trail when Jake suddenly pushed me into the bushes. He was carefully holding his wait atop me, his arms on either side of my head. "What is it?" I asked after my heart had settled back down.

He pressed his lips to mine, warming me from the inside out. "Finally away from people," he murmured in the second before his lips came crashing down on mine. That little sucker played me like a harp. And the worst thing was that I was kissing him back. His arms were wrapped around my torso, hands pressing into my shoulder blades and lower back, lifting my closer to him. My fingers wound themselves in his harm, playing at the strands that were long enough.

When I had made my rules about our relationship, I had completely discredited Jake's statement about us never being alone. The problem was that he was right. I was seeing that we literally never had time alone together. When we weren't, I guess dating was what we were doing, doing _that_, this wasn't a problem. Jake and I had our own form of communication that allowed us to talk without actually saying anything. But now that we had opened our own Pandora's Box, things were changing. They weren't bad, per say. But our lack of time together was becoming a problem.

My original thought had been that Jake and I could explore our relationship before we went to sleep at night. Problem was that Jake was at school, chasing the vampires, doing homework, and finally falling into bed. He was too tired to much exploring. Clearly he wasn't too tired at this exact moment. The hand just above the band of my capris pressed me a little harder against his hips. I moaned softly, hearing his laugh rumble against my chest.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing. I was making out with someone that I wasn't even sure what to call in the middle of the forest. My brain snapped back into place and I released his hair and shoved against him. "Don't do that again," I said breathlessly after Jake's forehead made contact with mine.

"More rules?" he chuckled, but he was clearly shaken. Glad to know that I wasn't the only one who was unsettled.

"Jake, we're in the middle of the forest," I said, still pressing lightly against his chest.

"And no one is around, but have it your way," he said, standing and pulling me up. I winced a little, avoiding the urge to press a hand to my ribcage. It was funny to think about that desire. I wanted to try to make the pain stop from the outside, which was pointless. "Are you sure that you should be working out?" No, but it wasn't going to stop me. "What if something hurts you more?" he asked.

"I guess it's a good thing you're sparing with me," I said with a wink, starting at a slow jog. Jake caught up with me easily, huffing about not wanting to do this. I just rolled my eyes.

The gym smelled like sweat and coffee, which was new. I figured that was because Nathan had started living there. He didn't know that I knew and I wasn't going to tell him any time soon. I didn't really know the guy.

But judging by the way the fight in the ring, Leah wasn't really getting to know him either. I wasn't sure if it was the restraint that was taking its toll or if Leah really was exerted, but sweat was rolling down her back, slicking her hair to her face, drenching her armpits. "That's the guy, huh?" Jake said beside me. I nodded. "Where's he from?"

"I don't know much about him. He's Frank's family, but other than that, I couldn't tell you anything," I replied with a shrug. "You ready to get in the ring?" I said, eyes narrowed in dare.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jake replied, but his eyes were just as happy as mine.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy."

I wrapped my hands around his wrist and pulled him towards the empty ring. Frank shot me a look over Jake's shoulder, but I just smiled back at him. The old man hadn't ever met Jake; I should probably explain that he would never do anything to me. The old vet just grunted and waved a hand at us, tossing a pair of gloves on one side of the ring. "Thanks!" I called, stooping to pick them up. I tossed them at Jake before digging into my own bag.

I looked at my mouth guard, but didn't bother with it. This wasn't an actual match or something that I could get hurt from. This was fun. Jake just didn't know that yet. "You trying to get the entire Pack out here?" he asked with a laugh.

"Maybe Paul wouldn't be so angry all the time," I replied, sinking back into my stance. "Try to keep up," I said quietly.

Punching Jake was probably the equivalent of punching a wall. It hurt a little, the throbbing in my hands easy to ignore. Jake was blocking more than anything else, probably afraid to hit me back. I backed away from a brief moment, long enough for Jake to make the rookie mistake of lowering his guard. I swept my legs behind his knee, throwing him off balance and sending him hurdling to the ground.

Once he was down on the ground, I sat on his stomach and just started wailing, landing a few hits that would probably have bruised him if he wasn't a freaking wolf. He kept his hands up in front of his face, fighting the desire to restrain me. Frank had given him boxing gloves while I had my MMA gloves. Poor kid just can't catch a break today, can he? I used my hand to pry his hands away from his face, punching him lightly. I knew I was smiling. Who wouldn't be? Imagine if you had the chance to think about every stupid thing your significant other has done and beat them for it.

He rolled, using his bodyweight to throw me underneath him. I pushed my knees into his ribs, squeezing until he rolled again and I was on top. "You didn't think that little trick would work, did you?" I teased, a little breathless. He just smiled, pinned underneath me.

"I see you haven't forgotten much," he replied, grinning.

"Are you going to tap?" I asked, pressing up against his chest.

"Yeah right; I never give up without a fight," he replied.

"I don't think that this is a fight that you can win," I said, pressing against him a little tighter. If there was one thing that I was learning about Jake, it was that he _did_ love me and he had a hard time resisting me, even if I didn't understand why. So I knew that I could win, in more ways than one, if I just used my feminine wiles.

My nose was pressed against his, his lips reaching out. "Tap out," I said again. He frowned as he realized what I was doing.

"Not on my life," he said. I kissed his cheek, trying to be innocent and not break my own rules. He was lying limply underneath me now, his hands pinned down at the wrist by me. Of course, if he wanted to he could break away. "Have you had much practice at this, Miss Swan?" he asked with a laugh.

I dragged my lips across his skin to the tip of his nose. "I've heard practice makes perfect," I replied, kissing his other cheek. He tried to turn his head, tried to catch my lips but he couldn't. I had felt him move and sat up, pulling my lips away from his skin. "Tap out, Jake." I groaned, scooting closer like he could get to my lips.

The echoing bang of someone hitting the mat hard sounded through the air, pulling Jake and I out of our own little world. He rolled us again, restraining me beneath him. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Nate, breathless and on his back while Leah jumped out of the ring. "I should go talk to her," I said. Jake pulled me to my feet.

"No; go talk to the guy; I'll go see what happened with Leah." Look at him trying to get on my good side.

"You'll still have to tap out later," I reminded him, sauntering towards the ring. "You okay?" I asked, sticking a hand out and ignoring my ribs as I pulled the six-foot-three guy to his feet.

"Her fists are nicer than her mouth, huh?" he asked breathlessly.

"Most of the time."


	50. Chapter XLIX

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The chapters are going to be a little spastic the next couple of days while I figure out my time table for updating this and Leah's story, ****_Some Hearts, but Not Mine_****. The good news is that it will still be two chapters a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. They trick is how late/early they will be up. Please bare with me! I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter, everyone. **

* * *

**Chapter XLIX**

Two weeks had passed and my life had fallen into an easy routine. I hated that my sister didn't seem to care about me. It hurt a little more than I let on, but Jake was right. He cared, the Pack cared, my dad cared. I wasn't going to be my sister and sit around and wait for someone to love me. She never would. I think it was because she was my sister that it hurt so bad. And it didn't help that she seemed to care so much about the Cullens.

Jake was sleeping, his head on my shoulder, as I drove him home from school. We still hadn't discussed what we were but Jake was too tired to talk about it. And I wasn't going push him while he was running patrols like a crazy person. The Blacks' little house came into view, Bella's truck sitting out front. "Jake," I said, shaking his leg. "Jake, Bella's here."

He breathed in sharply and lifted his head off my shoulder. "What's she doing here?" he asked groggily. I pulled my phone out, but I didn't have any texts from her or my father. I just shrugged, and jumped out of the car. Jake quickly pulled me behind him, testing the air quietly. "What are you doing here, Bella?" he said cautiously.

"I can walk on my own," I said, pulling out of his arms a little. He growled down at me, but I just glared at him.

"You told me to come and see you, Jacob," Bella whispered, taking a step closer. "I just came to hang out."

Couldn't I just escape her? Couldn't I just have one place that was mine and Bella wasn't involved? "I told her that she could down, Rye," Jake said quietly. Of course he did. I couldn't be mad; he didn't want her. Right? I just shrugged. Shrugging was blasé. No one could see your fears when you were shrugging. "Let's just get in the house, guys," Jake said louder, walking hand in hand with me into the house.

Bella was glaring at me, but I didn't know why. "Hey Bella," I said, walking into what was now my home. "How's everything going?"

"I think I need to apologize to you," Bella began quietly. Great; here we go with the innocent sister act. "I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care when I heard that Victoria attacked you. I was just surprised that she got to you and you got away. And I was relieved that you weren't really hurt." I turned to look at Jake who was looking confused, but somehow content with himself.

"I'm fine, Bella. Thanks for the concern. Jake, I'm going to head over to the Clearwaters'. I'll talk to you later," I said.

He followed me out of the house, whispering something to Bella as he passed by her. "Are you okay?" He pulled gently to a stop.

I didn't know know how to answer him. How did you explain jealousy to someone who was going to think that you were being ridiculous? And he was probably right. Jake would never reject me. I knew that. But that didn't change the deep seeded jealousy that I felt towards my sister. She had been Jake's first love. No matter what the imprint changed about us, it would never change the fact that he had loved her first. So I wasn't okay. And the worst part was that I couldn't tell him.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to Leah about Nate."

"Leah's on patrol," he said.

"I'll see if Sue needs any help. Leah was saying that she needed some help clearing out some of Harry's old things. I don't think Leah and Seth want to help with that," I added. He still looked unconvinced. "You said it yourself, _you_ invited her down here. Hang out with her. I'll see you for dinner."

"You're mad that she's hear?"

Yes. "No, but Bella and I don't get along too well. She's made it clear that I am not a priority for her," I said.

"She apologized."

Yeah, but she didn't mean it. "I didn't say that I wouldn't forgive her. I'm just going to go help Sue," I insisted.

"And if you were upset or anything you would tell me, right?"

No. "Yeah; I'll talk to you later." I pressed a kiss to his cheek and dashed out the door before he could say anything else.

I guess it was a good thing that LaPush was so small. I had been walking for very long when I made it to Sue's house. Her truck was parked in the driveway, Harry's car beside it, gathering dust and dirt. I smiled at the old car, remembering all the times that Harry had helped out my dad with me. I didn't bother knocking, just let myself into the old two story house. "Hey Sue," I called out. She sniffled from the couch and stood. "I'm sorry," I said quickly, seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks. "I'll leave."

"Don't worry about anything, sweetheart. I'm just reminiscing," she said, motioning for me to come forward again. "Besides, I'm glad you're here. A little wolf tells me that you're the person I have to thank for all this."

I cocked my head and stared at her. "I haven't done anything, Sue," I said honestly. I wish that I could say that I was being helpful in some way, but I wasn't.

"You've been talking to Leah, haven't you?" I nodded. "Well, my daughter came to talk to me today and told me some information." My eyes opened wide as I thought about all the things that Leah could've told her mom. But there was something at the top of my list. "I'm glad to hear that my daughter will get her happy ending." I smiled. "And that little wolf told me that she had you to thank for that."

"I'm not exactly the spirits, Sue." It was questionable at this point. I had set up two of the imprints now, one without much effort. Sue laughed right along with me.

"No; but you are stubborn. That's what made it so easy for Harry to get through to Leah. He wouldn't back down, no matter Leah screamed and threatened. He would be happy that Leah has someone there for her."

"Pretty soon, I don't think it'll be me, Sue," I said, thinking back to Nate. So their first conversation hadn't gone so well. But it could be worse.

"Do you know much about him?" If people were going to keep asking me that, I was going to need to find out more information.

"Only that's he's related to my trainer and that he used to be a marine."

"Leah always did like a guy in uniform," Sue laughed.

"Which is why she chose Sam?"

"No, it's not. But whenever she would watch movies, her favorite actors were always the ones that played the roles in the armed forces. There was something appealing about it." I just nodded and smiled. "Ryanne, are you doing anything, sweetie?" I shook my head. "Would you mind helping me make some cookies? I need something to take my mind away from _this_." She gestured to the boxes of Harry's things.

We were in the kitchen, Sue mixing the dough while I chatted away about the random nonsense that had been going on at school. I told her about my dad and the major blow out that we'd had after Bella had snitched on me, but I didn't tell her that Bella was sitting at _my_ house right now with _my_ imprint; with _my_ Jacob. "Rye, have you thought that maybe your sister is jealous of _you_?" Sue suggested.

"What does she have to be jealous of, Sue? I'm not very funny, I'm not very smart, I'm not very pretty. The only thing that I'm good at is MMA."

"And you're sister can't walk in a straight line."

"So she's jealous of my coordination?" I snorted.

"Among other things. Ryanne, you never second guess yourself. In the sixteen years that I have known you, I have never known you to question a decision that you've made. You do things with such determination that no one can talk you out of them. I know a good deal about teenage girls and heartbreak, Ryanne," she said with a grim face. "Your sister seems like she's worried about her decision. And she's jealous of you. You chose to accept Jake's imprint and you don't regret that, do you?"

"I mean, there are some days I wish that he would crawl under a rock for a few hours, but I know that I love him."

"What if _that's_ what Bella is jealous of?"  
I frowned. No; Bella loved Edward. I mean, you don't drag your sister around the globe with you as an alibi if you don't love someone. "She loves Edward," I said firmly.

"Beside the obvious factor the he's a vampire," she said, handing me a chocolate chip, "maybe he's not like Jacob."

"He's not," I assured her.

"So maybe she's having to decide who she wants more." I popped the little morsel into my mouth and chewed slowly.

"But she can't have Jake," I said quietly.

"I know that, but you leaving them alone certainly doesn't tell her that," Sue said, handing me the spoon that she'd been using to mix. "And even if she isn't jealous that you're the one that holds Jacob's heart, she has plenty else to be jealous of."

I snorted. "Like what?"

"How many professional female MMA fighters are there, Ryanne?"

"79 that are registered, why?"  
"Because one day, you could be 80. Can your sister ever say that?" I shook my head. "She may hold the record for the most provoked attacks by vampires, but she will never be as strong as you are. You fight men twice your size and win. You get backed into the corner by vampires and manage to keep your head. You're stronger than you realize, Ryanne."

"I only escaped because Jake and Paul got there," I said. "I wasn't strong enough to fight her off, Sue."

"But you were smart enough to realize that you couldn't win. Your sister let herself get attacked by one of them because she tried to do it alone. You weren't stupid, Ryanne. You knew what would happen and you called for help. Stop selling yourself short, sweetheart. Sarah made sure she got the important stuff knocked into your brain before she left us," Sue said in a motherly voice.

Sarah's named burned a little as it hit my ears. I missed her so much. She would know what to do with this situation. She would know exactly what to say about Bella, exactly what I should do. "You know, she always thought of you as a daughter. And I know that it was hard for you to lose her like you did." I just nodded. "I know a lot about teenage girls and relationships, Ryanne. You can always come and talk to me," she said. I just smiled and nodded because I was pretty sure that I would take her up on that offer more time than I actually should. And she would be busy with Leah trying to figure out the imprint at the same time. No; I couldn't do that to her.

"Why don't you go start another load of laundry? Maybe I'll get something done today," she laughed.

I hopped off the counter, feeling a little dizzy and swaying. "You okay?" she asked. I just nodded. "Ryanne, if that keeps happening you should go and see the doctor again. With how hard you hit your head."

"I'm not normally dizzy," I interrupted. "I just lost my balance or something," I added. She looked concerned, but didn't say anything more.

I didn't want to worry her about the fact that the dizziness wasn't going away, that my head was spinning. I ran my hand along the wall as soon as I was out of sight, keeping my balance along the drywall and paint. "Ryanne, just start the whites," Sue called. It sounded like she was miles away, yelling this from my own home in Forks.

"Sure thing," I called back meekly. What the hell was going on?

I bent over the edge of the washer and loaded the clothing in, fighting the urge to lay down on the cold metal and sleep. My hands were slick with sweat, the moisture dripping down my brow, rolling over my shoulders. What was wrong with me? I had felt just fine five minutes ago when I was sitting with Sue. The world around me became blurry, my tongue thick with the taste of copper. My arm twitched suddenly, moments before I was blinded by light.

I could feel the cold tile floor of Sue's laundry room beneath my ear, but everything was going blurry again. What was happening to me? The world around me was suddenly black, my vision gone. I could feel the panic rising in my throat, but there was nothing I could do. Please, God, don't let me die here. Somewhere behind me, miles away, I could hear Sue shouting my name. And then everything was gone.

There was nothing but silence and darkness and the fear.


	51. Chapter L

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I had to leave you all hanging last night. I had to work late and couldn't even get to a computer or, trust me, I would've put up another chapter for you all. Anyways, here's part one of the explanation of what happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter L**

"Annie, oh God Annie!" The blackness was fading, leaving grey and haze behind. I felt like I was sitting in front of the sea while a big fog was rolling in. "Sue what happened?" he growled. That was a good question.

"She was going to do the laundry, Jake. Keep her on her side, Jake. If she vomits or something, you don't want her to suffocate."

I could feel a stabbing pain in my chest, like someone was slowly pulling a stake out of my heart. I was cold, sweat rolling down my back. Something warm was on my upper arm, gently rubbing my arm. "Annie, please wake up. Please," he was begging me.

"Jacob, she hasn't been out very long. It only lasted a minute."

"Why does this keep happening to her, Sue? How do I keep messing this up?" he screamed. "Is that blood?" Where was I bleeding from? Why was I bleeding?

"Jacob, listen to me. We need to get her to a hospital. That was a seizure and as far as I know, Ryanne has never had a seizure," Billy said with surety. If anyone would know, it would be Billy.

"She hasn't," Jake replied. How did he know? Okay, I knew everything about Jake and it would only stand to reason that he would know everything about me as well. I should probably get off the defensive. I would feel the panic clawing at my throat, my breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. "Calm down Ryanne, calm down," Jake begged me. "Annie, can you hear me?" I just kept breathing, trying to focus on anything to calm myself down.

"Jacob, you have to have a story to tell Charlie," Sue said. "A seizure is an easy enough excuse, but we can't just tell him that we kept her here."

"Can we move her?" Jake asked, his hand in my hair. "Look at me, Annie. Please look at me. Or talk to me."

"I called an ambulance, Jake; they'll be here soon. But she _needs_ to go to the hospital," Billy's voice whispered.

"No, she doesn't," Leah whispered. Leah? Jake's hand brushed through my hair, his thumb stroking over my cheek. "It's the imprint bond," she continued. "It's because of something that Jake did."

"_I_ didn't do anything," Jake swore. "Her sister on the other hand," he growled, but he didn't quite finish the statement before another snarl ripped through the air. My stomach churned, burning and bubbling everything that it held.

I pushed myself up with quivering arms and let everything go. Jake's hand rubbed soothing circles on my back, his other arm wrapping around my shoulders before I could face plant in my vomit. "You're okay, baby. You're okay. I'm right here," he promised. But this time, I couldn't believe him. The fear climbing up my heart made it impossible. "Sue?" he asked, pulling me back against his chest.

"She needs to go to the hospital!"

"I'm telling you, Mom, it's just the imprint bond. Something that happened with Jake made this happen. She'll be fine after some rest and reassurance."

"Sue is right," Billy said, his voice ringing clearly even to my cotton-filled ears. "Charlie will want to hear from his daughter soon and telling him the truth is the best way to go about this."

I could hear the sirens not far off. My head was lying against something warm that was throbbing against my temple. I was still panting, hoping that I could manage to get enough air into my lungs to tell Jake that I was scared. "Annie, I know you can hear me. Listen to me, baby girl; you're going to be just fine. We're going to get you to the hospital." I didn't want to go to the hospital ever again. "You're going to be safe, Annie. I promise you I won't leave your side, that I'll keep you safe."

I leaned forward against his arms and let the nausea take me again. Jake just stroked my hair away from my face, gathering all the curls away from the mess that was spewing out of my mouth. "You're going to be just fine, Annie. Trust me; don't be scared." How was I not supposed to be scared? I lost myself for God only knows how long. I had every right to be scared. His lips tickled against my ears. "I'll protect you."

Why that statement was different from the rest, I couldn't tell you. But as I felt his hand on the top of my head again, I knew that I would somehow, someway be okay again. So I focused on his hand on my head, stroking my hair from my face. I focused on his pulse thrumming against my head. I focused on the arm that was tightly wrapped around my waist, holding me secure to his broad chest. I focused on all of that and let the exhaustion sweep over me and overtake me.

* * *

"It would appear that she had some form of epilepsy that had only begun to present itself in the past few months," a methodic voice said. I could feel something warm and strong pressed against my thigh. Jake. Still sitting at my side like he promised. "You said that she'd been sleep deprived the last few months?" There was no response. "I believe that the stress of the deprivation presented the epilepsy and something just tipped the balance."

"So how do… How do we go about avoiding another episode?" Jake's hand on dropped to my knee, his thumb rubbing in gentle circles over my patella.

"She needs to avoid stress. I'm not saying that you should spoil her or not allow her to live her life," the voice continued. "But it would be better to keep her out of any stressful environment."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate you handling this personally," Dad whispered somewhere beside me.

"She'll be fine after a little rest, Charlie," the doctor assured him. Jake growled beside me, his hand clenching a little tighter. The door clicked closed then, but I hadn't heard anyone leave.

"Jake, maybe you'd like to go and get something to eat," Dad suggested. Jake snarled.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her, Charlie," he whispered.

"Charlie, what is this about?" Billy asked suddenly.

"About what the doc said, Billy. I'm worried about my girl," Dad said.

I heard wheels against linoleum and then some light hissing before my dad grunted. "Jake, why don't you rest," Billy spoke now. "Charlie and I will head down to the cafeteria. Oh, hello Bella," he said tightly. I could picture the look on his face, but I couldn't bring my eyes to open.

The door click shut and a growl sounded beside me. "What are you doing here, Bella?" Jake barked.

"I came to check on my sister," Bella said quietly.

"You don't care about her," Jake said just as quietly. "I thought that you did, Bella. I thought that you cared but you just showed it differently."

"Ryanne can take care of herself, Jacob. That's why I don't worry about her. She's always been a tough thing," Bella replied.

"Is that what you tell yourself to justify the fact that you don't care?" Jake snapped. "If she's so tough, how is it that she's ended up in the hospital three times over the last six months?"

"She pulls through-"

"Without any of your help!" The hand that was on my knee was suddenly wrapped around my hand. Jake stood, his weight leaving my mattress. "Your sister has given up everything she could for you, Bella. She has done everything possible to try to help you and I just don't understand how you don't care! She doesn't know you any better than you know her but she still managed to care. I don't even know why anymore Bella. Even when I thought that I loved you, I didn't understand how she could do _all_ the things that she's done for you. And to do what you did!"

He stopped. I could hear Bella's quivering breaths, but Jake didn't leave me. "My mother and father told me that a good man keeps his word. And that's what I was trying to do for you, Bella. I promised you that I would always be your friend. _That's_ why I invited you down to the Rez. _That's_ why I kept trying to make things work for you. But now you've gone to far. And I won't do this anymore, Bella; not at the expensive of my imprint. You can't keep coming around. I can't let you down at the Rez. If you need my father or Sam here to make that official, I will. You stay off the Rez, you stay away from me, you stay away from your sister."

"Jacob please!"

"No Bella; not this time. This time I'm done with you. My mom can sit up in Heaven and call me every name in the book, but I won't regret this; not this time. Your sister could wake up any minute. Do us all a favor and get out!" I wanted to open my eyes; to ask Jake if he was feeling all right. But I was so tired and everything around me felt sore.

"Jacob…"

"Get out, Bella. Go run to your leech and tell him how the big bad wolf hurt your feelings," Jake snarled. The door opened and closed again, but this time I heard the rubber smacking the tile. Jake settled back on my bed, his soft lips pressed against my forehead. "How about we make a compromise?" he whispered into my ear. I felt his warmth against the entire side of my body, his arm draped over my waist. "How about I never leave you again and you never go to a hospital again?" I liked the sound of that, but I couldn't manage the words. "One day," he sighed, "I'll get this right. And you and me will live our happily ever after."

* * *

"Billy, I don't want to do this to you. My daughter," Dad stopped. Why could anyone just let me sleep? "Ryanne has done so much for me and her sister since the day that Bella got here. You heard Carlisle, Billy. She shouldn't be stressed. The whole reason that she is staying with you and Jake is because she doesn't feel like she can be at home. She doesn't feel at home there anymore."

Jake snored beside me, pressing himself a little closer to me than he had been. "Don't worry about him; the kid sleeps like the dead," Billy assured my dad. "Charlie, Ryanne is welcome at our home any time."

"But this is more than that, Billy. Am I losing my daughter?"

"Don't be so serious, you old goat!" Billy laughed. "She'll be fine after some rest. That's what the doctor said."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you old coot. She's been all but living at your house _with_ a boy. It stopped mattering that I knew Jake before the second they got all serious. All of this is just hard for me. How do I explain to her mother that I'm letting her live with my best friend and his son, who is also her boyfriend now?"

"She doesn't have to live with us," Billy replied.

"What other option do I have, Billy? She's not supposed to be anywhere that she doesn't feel comfortable and she doesn't feel comfortable at the place that _should_ be her home. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't know what to tell you, Charlie." My dad just sighed. I curled up closer to the heat beside me. "Maybe the best idea would be for you to wait until she's awake. She can come and stay at the house with me and Jake. I mean, you already have a key, you old goat. She'll sleep on the hide-a-bed, close to the fire place. She'll be safe and you can check on her any time you want. After she's rested again, you can talk to her about what she wants to do."

"Renee is going to kill me," he said under his breath. "And I'm going to kill Ryanne if she doesn't wake her ass up."

I wanted to smile, to laugh at my dad. That was always his way of calming down, to threaten me. Jake does it, too, but Jake never finishes his threats. Hot breath whispered across my ears. "I know you're awake, Ryanne," a voice whispered in my ear. "I know that you're too tired to talk to us." I loved the way that he knew me, the way that I could lie here, halfway between awake and asleep and he knew exactly what to say. "Go to sleep, Annie-girl," he breathed. "You can yell at me in the morning," he said quietly. All this sleep could not be good for me.

* * *

The bright lights were blinding me. I closed my eyes again, frowning against the lights. "I would say it's been a little too long since the last time you opened your eyes," the deep voice rumbled against my side. "And of all the things that I love about you, I think those may be one of my favorites." I didn't say anything. "Okay, how about this?" What was with him and bargaining all of the sudden? "I'll dim the lights and then you can let me see those beautiful blue eyes."

The red that I was seeing behind my eyes faded a little, leaving on orange and yellow. I pried my lids open and stared up at the ceiling. Jake's brown eyes flashed above mine, his chin covered in little scruff. I could recall all the conversations that I'd been too tired to participate in with great detail. I could hear Sue explaining that I'd had a seizure. I could hear Jake kicking Bella out of my hospital room. But I couldn't explain how I was looking up at the sloped ceiling of the Blacks' living room, the fire crackling somewhere in the room. And then the embarrassment flooded through me.

How had I been so weak? How had I given up so easily? I should've fought harder. I should've… I didn't know what I should've done. I had no experience with seizures. I knew nothing about what was happening to me. I didn't know why it was happening or what I could do to stop it. "You scared me more than anything you will ever know," he said.

I tried to sit up, but I was so tired it did nothing but force me back down to the mattress. Jake growled, sliding his hand underneath my shoulders and lifting me gently before letting me back into the cushions. "You will never be in a hospital again," he vowed. I swallowed hard, wanting to moisturize my throat before I said anything. "The good news is that you're not on any medication, so you can drink as much of this as you'd like," he said, handing me a cold glass of water. I took it gratefully, holding it in between my hands for a moment. "Are you too warm, baby girl? Do you want me to open the windows?"

I was actually quite comfortable at the moment. I just didn't want to drop the cup with my shaking. I shook my head, watching Jake come a little closer to me. I pressed the cup to my lips, but dropped it before I could tip it. Jake's steady hand caught it, his large hand supporting the back of my head while he tipped the glass. The cool liquid flowed down my throat, replenishing what I had lost. All too soon, he pulled it away from me, setting it back on the table with a light thunk. I groaned, trying to get to the glass.

Jake's mouth was against mine, warm and insistent and desperate. He pulled away then, resting his forehead against mine. "You will never do that to me again," he commanded.

"Have a seizure?" I replied, my voice rough. "I wasn't planning on it."

"As sarcastic as ever," he replied. "I'm so glad to hear your voice." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"What happened Jake?" I asked in a gruff voice. He sighed.

"Where to begin?"


	52. Chapter LI

**Author's Note: Here is the second part of the explanation for what happened to Ryanne. Don't worry. This is it for the day; sorry everyone. I still have Leah's story to update and I've got Paul's in the works (hopefully that will be coming up in the next week or so). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LI: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

"Jake," an angelic voice called. "Jake, Bella's here." I stirred, lifting my head from Annie's shoulder. It was a miracle that she stayed with me. I was constantly falling asleep in the middle of whatever we were doing. She never said anything about it, never said that it bothered her or anything, but I was sure it couldn't be something that made her happy.

"What's she doing here?" Had the Cullen finally let her have a real life again? Annie just shrugged, but there was something off in her eyes, like she wasn't telling me something. After the way that Bella had treated Annie, I was getting more than a little fed up with her. All Ryanne ever tried to do was be good to her sister. Hopefully she was going to apologize after all the text messages I had sent her. It was the only communication I gave her. "What are you doing her, Bella?" I asked when I had Annie's had safely tucked within mine.

"I can walk on my own," Annie said defiantly. She pulled away from me and I let her, trying to remember her desire to do things on her own. Why was that so difficult for me? I wanted to blame her and say that she could've just allowed me to be in control. But she wanted a real relationship and those were about compromise. So I was learning, telling myself that she was safe so long as she was on the Rez.

"You told me to come and see you, Jacob." I guess I had said that, hadn't I? "I just came to hang out."

Why did I feel like I was going to regret this entire thing? "I told her she could come down, Rye," I said, looking down at the pale beauty beside me. She just shrugged again. Why wouldn't she say something? "Let's just get in the house, guys," I said, hoping that I could address this all in just a moment.

"Hey Bella," Annie finally said. I was so proud of her; she didn't even roll her eyes. "How's everything going?"

"I think I need to apologize to you." See, a nice little family reunion that Annie will never know that I had anything to do with. "I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care when I heard that Victoria attacked you. I was just surprised that she got to you and you got away. And I was relieved that you weren't really hurt." Well dear God, the least you could've done was make it sound a little more sincere, Bella. Annie would never believe that shit.

"I'm fine, Bella. Thanks for the concern." Well that was much better than I thought what was going to come out of her mouth. "Jake, I'm going to head over to the Clearwaters'. I'll talk to you later."

She didn't give me the chance to say anything, just turned away from me and walked out of the house. "Bella, I'll be right back," I said in passing. "Are you okay?" She pasted a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to Leah about Nate," she answered easily enough.

"Leah's on patrol." She knew that; Leah had told her about that earlier.

"I'll see if Sue needs any help. Leah was saying that she needed some help clearing out some of Harry's old things. I don't think Lea and Seth want to help with that." She would know, probably thinking about clearing out my mom's things. Still… "You said it yourself, _you_ invited her down here." Yeah but I never thought the leech would let her. "Hang out with her. I'll see you for dinner." I was only trying to be a man of my word.

"You're mad that she's here?"

"No, but Bella and I don't get along too well. She's made it clear that I am not a priority for her," Annie said, but there was no bitterness in her tone. She was just calmly stating a fact.

"She apologized." Not that she sounded like she actually meant it.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't forgive her. I'm just going to go help Sue."

"And if you were upset or anything you would tell me, right?" I just needed to make sure. If there was one thing that I had learned it was that I could easily mess things up without trying.

"Yeah; I'll talk to you later," she said quickly, kissing my cheek and sprinting out the doors. I stood and watched her until she was out of eyesight and then turned back to Bella.

"What are you doing down here, Bells?" I asked, albeit a little rudely.

"I just wanted to come down and hang out with you all," she said, settling herself into my couch. I could've been hanging out with Annie until patrol and now I was sitting here with her sister. I sighed to myself.

"So the parasite let you down here?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"You know, he has a name," she spat back. I didn't care about his name. "He doesn't call you derogatory names."

"No, he just tells you that we're dangerous and you shouldn't be around us. He just tries to control your life," I said with a laugh. "Like he's afraid to let his blood bag go to far."

"He loves me, Jacob."

"He loves your blood, Bella! That's not real love."

"What do you know about _real_ love? You're only in love with my sister because of an imprint bond."

"I believe you just set a record, Bella," I snarled. She looked at me with question. "For the shortest conversation before you pissed me off," I explained.

"I'm not trying to make you angry, Jacob. But what you feel for Ryanne isn't real. It's the product of some magic and spirits. It's supernatural."

"Then what you feel for the leech is not real!" I screamed. "At least Ryanne loves someone who is human. You love heartless, cold, stone!"

"You're not exactly human, Jacob."

I rushed at her, pulling her off the couch and pressing her hand to my chest. "Do you feel that? That's a heartbeat. I'm a little more than human, but I'm still a human. I'm alive and breathing and my heart is beating." I dropped my hold on her wrist. "I love your sister more than anything in the world. I've loved her since we were children. It is, and always will be, real, Bella."

"But you loved me first," she said. Was she pouting? "You told me that you would always be my friend, Jacob."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Bella. I'm trying to be your friend. That's why I keep inviting you down, telling you that you deserve better than the bloodsucker. You deserve someone human, warm, kind; someone with a heart."

"Someone like you?" she asked coyly.

"Like me, sure. Me? No."

"You've always loved me Jacob. Please don't ask me to choose between you two," she said.

"It doesn't have to be a big decision, Bella. Stop being melodramatic," I spat. God she was getting on my nerves. I could see now why Annie had been avoiding being in the same rom as her.

"Why can't you just admit that you loved me?"

"I thought that I loved you Bella," I said. My heart clenched a little, but I pressed forward. "I thought that I loved you but I know now that I never did. I was focused on something that I couldn't have while the greatest thing in my life was waiting for me to open my eyes. You and I will never be more than friends Bella."

"How can you say that you loved me and then say that you will only ever be my friend? What makes me so different from Ryanne?"

"You spend all your time whining at me, telling me how upset you are with the leech but you will never leave him. You're like a drug addict, Bells. You don't even realize how messed up you are. Your sister fights her own battles and backs down when she thinks that it's too much. She thinks that she is afraid of everything but in reality, she is probably the most courageous person that I have ever met. She deals with everything that we have become like it's nothing. And she sacrifices everything for the people that she thinks she should love."

I don't know if it was her last straw that snapped, or an act of desperation, but Bella launched herself at me, catching the back of my head and pressing her chapped lips against me.

Nothing.

I felt nothing. Every fiber of my being was craving a different Swan, a different set of lips. I felt the pang in m heart and panic scratching at my heart and throat. I pushed Bella away with a growl. "I think you should go home," I said shakily. But there was nothing wrong with me. I wasn't hurt. I knew that _I _was fine. So if I wasn't hurting, then the things I was feeling were… Annie!

I dashed out of the house and sprinted towards Sue's, barely able to keep from phasing. I was amazed that the door managed to stay on its hinges when I kicked it open. "Annie!" I shouted. There was no response. "Sue!"

"In the laundry room, Jacob!" Sue called back. I rushed through the house, ducking my head to avoid hitting the lights in the hallway.

Annie was lying on her side, Sue hovering over her, a hand resting on her waist. My beautiful girl was shaking, convulsing on the tile, in a pile of her own sweat. "Annie, oh God Annie!" I shouted, sinking down to the ground beside her. "Sue what happened?" I managed in a growl. She finally stopped shaking, her tremors seeming more of fear than whatever had been happening to her.

"She was going to do the laundry," she began, smacking my hand away when I moved to turn Annie on her back again. "Keep her on her side, Jake. If she vomits or something you don't want her to suffocate." I stepped away, feeling the stab of something in my heart again.

I rested my hand on her upper arm, letting her body rest against my knees. "Annie, please wake up," I begged. "Please!"

"Jacob, she hasn't been out very long. It only lasted a minute," Sue said quietly. Was that supposed to make this better? She was lying on the ground panting, practically hyperventilating on the tile.

"Why does this keep happening to her Sue?" Why was I such a lousy imprint? "How do I keep messing this up?" I shouted, looking down at her again. "Is that blood?" I all but screeched. A little trail of blood was falling from her mouth, slowly and surely, ruby red.

"Jacob, listen to me. We need to get her to a hospital. That was a seizure and as far as I know, Ryanne has never had a seizure," Dad said. Dad? When did Dad get here? Who cares! Annie'd had a seizure. There was too much going on.

"She hasn't," I said, completely sure. I would've been even more overprotective if this kind of thing had happened before. I could feel the panic in my throat, threatening to swallow me whole. Annie's breathing increased as she fought for control. "Calm down Ryanne; calm down," I whispered. She took a deeper breath trying to calm herself. She could hear me? "Annie, can you hear me?" I got nothing.

"Jacob, you have to have a story to tell Charlie," Sue said, pulling my attention from my imprint. "A seizure is an easy enough excuse, but we can't just tell him that we kept her here." And do what? Take her to that leech? They were right, though. We had to tell Charlie something.

"Can we move her?" I asked, suddenly afraid of what could happen to her. I stroked my hand through her sweat-slicked hair. "Look at me, Annie. Please look at me." Nothing. Maybe she was just too tired to move her head. "Or talk to me," I begged.

"I called an ambulance, Jake; they'll be here soon. But she _needs_ to go to the hospital," Dad murmured.

"No, she doesn't," Leah said suddenly. What was she doing here. "It's the imprint bond," she said, holding a book open in front of my face. _The imprint bond forever ties the souls together. They feel what the other feels; the fear, the pain, the joy. To doubt the imprint's bond, to betray it results in pain that most actively avoid._ I had betrayed her when Bella kissed me. I hadn't meant to, but I was never to be with another. "It's because of something that Jake did."

"_I_ didn't do anything! Her sister on the other hand," I growled. Leah sounded right after me, probably thinking the worst of the bitch.

Annie popped up, her arms struggling under her weight, and spewed all over the floor. The red tint to her vomit didn't make me feel any better. She slumped down, inches away from the tile before I caught her. "You're okay, baby. You're okay. I'm right here," I assured her. The fear was attacking her again as she turned a little bit pale. "Sue?"

"She needs to go to the hospital."

"I'm tell you, Mom, it's just the imprint bond." I thought it was supposed to help us. "Something that happened with Jake made this happen. She'll be fine after some rest and reassurance," Leah swore.

"Sue is right," Dad said authoritatively. "Charlie will want to hear from his daughter soon and telling him the truth is the best way to go about this." Annie's little face was lying in the crook of my neck, her hands limp in my lap. I had never wanted to kill Bella as much as I did at that exact moment. She began her hectic breathing again, her mouth opening and closing.

"Annie, I know you can hear me. Listen to me, baby girl; you're going to be just fine," I promised. "We're going to get you to the hospital." And then she was never going to have to go there again. "You're going to be safe, Annie. I promise you I won't leave your side, that I'll keep you safe."

She jumped forward, leaning against my triceps and threw up again. I just wanted to cry, but that wasn't going to help her. I pulled her beautiful curls away from her face and waited for it to end, looking nervously at Sue. "You're going to be just fine, Annie." I was hoping that if I kept saying the words she would believe me. "Trust me, don't be scared." She just kept trembling in my hold. I leaned forward and planted a kiss below her ear. "I'll protect you," I said low enough that only she would hear it.

She fell against me, completely relaxed. I could hear her heartbeat even out until she was finally resting again. The paramedics came in then, the one man telling me to let her go. He did something that caused her to moan and frown. If Leah hadn't been there, the man would've been flat on the ground. As soon as she was safe on the gurney and loaded in the truck, I was sitting by her side, her little hand wrapped in mine.

I had every intention of keep this promise.


	53. Chapter LII

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's up here so late. I had a test that I completely forgot about and spent the morning cramming instead of proofing to get the chapter poster. Next chapter is in the works and then ****_Some Hearts_**** will go up. Hopefully Paul's story will be going on Sunday (no promises). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter LII: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

"Carlisle, it is the imprint bond," Dad said quietly. "The information is of a tribal matter," he added quickly. "We need the story for Charlie. It puts both us and your family at risk." Carlisle was saying something about a diagnosis that he could give Charlie. I didn't really care what he wanted to tell her dad so long as she was safe and alive again.

"I understand; I have already called her father and he is on his way to the hospital as we speak. Let us get Miss Swan set up in a recovery room. Nurse Clearwater, is there anything you can tell me about the patient?"

"Seizure came on suddenly and lasted sixty-seven seconds. No serious injuries sustained and as Billy said, the information is of a tribal matter," Sue replied quickly. Thank God she was here. I couldn't do this on my own. I released her hand for only a moment, just until the medics had her set up on the bed. I sat next to her, my hip pressed against hers. Charlie came bursting into the room.

"What happened to her?" he shouted.

"Charlie, please calm down," Cullen said quietly.

"Is she okay?"

"It would appear that she had some form of epilepsy that had only begun to present itself in the past few months. You said that she'd been sleep deprived the last few months?" Charlie nodded and I fought the urge to growl. This, _all_ of this, was Bella's fault. "I believe that the stress of the deprivation presented the epilepsy and something just tipped the balance."

"So how do… How do we go about avoiding another episode?" Charlie managed to stutter. I patted her knee. There was a simple way to make sure that she never had another seizure in her lifetime. I just had to get my head out of the sand and stop thinking about things in my own stupid way. I had let all of this go way to far.

"She needs to avoid stress. I'm not saying that you should spoil her or not allow her to live her life. But it would be better to keep her out of any stressful environment," Carlisle explained in his melodic voice. His stench was burning my nose.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate you handling this personally," Charlie said in response, but he still looked beyond nervous. I could see him trembling in his seat.

"She'll be fine after a little rest, Charlie." The leech moved towards her, checking something on her. I knew that he was there to help her but it didn't stop the growl in my chest and my hand gripping her knee a little tighter. On his silent feet her moved towards the door, the sound of it closing echoing in the silence.

"Jake, maybe you'd like to go and get something to eat," Charlie suggested after a few silent moments. Yeah right; I wasn't leaving her side. I had promised her and even if I hadn't, I wasn't leaving her in a hospital with a bloodsucking doctor. Even if he had saved her life more than once.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her, Charlie," I said quietly, hoping that I wouldn't growl at him.

Charlie glared at me, like he was daring me to stay where I was. And I wasn't moving, so he could just shut up. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Dad quickly cut him off. "Charlie, what is this about?"

"About what the doc said, Billy. I'm worried about my girl."

Dad rolled himself over to the chair Charlie was sitting in and leaned over the arm. "Maybe you and I should go and get something to eat. Jake won't be leaving any time soon. We can talk downstairs or when she's asleep," Dad whispered. Charlie grunted. "Jake, why don't you rest? Charlie and I will head down to the cafeteria," he addressed me. He rolled himself towards the door, but was interrupted when the door swung open. "Oh, hello Bella," he said.

The bitch in question stepped aside and let my dad roll out. Charlie kissed her head as he passed her and followed behind my father. As soon as the door was shut and I could no longer hear our fathers' footsteps, I turned to her. "What are you doing here, Bella?" She was the reason that I was sitting her with Annie lying on a hospital bed. She was the reason, once again, that her sister was in the hospital.

"I came to check on my sister," she whispered.

"You don't care about her," I muttered. "I thought that you did, Bella. I thought that you cared but you just showed it differently."

"Ryanne can take care of herself, Jacob. That's why I don't worry about her. She's always been a tough thing."

_Thing?_ Annie wasn't a thing. She was a human being with feelings that her sister had no desire to consider. "Is that what you tell yourself to justify the fact that you don't care? If she's so tough, how is it that she's ended up in the hospital three times over the last six months?"  
"She pulls through…"

"Without any of your help!" I shouted, shoving my self off the bed, now holding Annie's hand instead of her knee. "Your sister has given up everything she could for you, Bella. She has done everything possible to try to help you and I just don't understand how you don't care! She doesn't know you any better than you know her, but she still managed to care. She doesn't know you any better than you know her but she still managed to are. I don't even know why anymore Bella. Even when I _thought_ that I loved you, I didn't understand how she could do _all_ the things that she's done for you. And to do what you did!"

Her pathetic little heart was pounding in her chest; I could smell the saltiness of her tears, but I didn't care. At all. "My mother and father told me that a good man keeps his word. And that's I was trying to do for you, Bella." I was about to disappoint my mother and I knew it. But this couldn't happen anymore. Not to my Annie. "I promised you that I would always be your friend. _That's _why I kept trying to make things work for you. But now you've gone too far. I won't do this anymore, Bella; not at the expense of my imprint." She stared at me with wide eyes. "You can't keep coming around. I can't let you down at the Rez." She gasped. "If you need my father or Sam here to make that official, I will. You say off the Rez, you stay away from me, you stay _away_ from your sister."

"Jacob, please!" she begged.

"No, Bella; not this time. This time I'm done with you." My mother would be disappointment in me, but I couldn't let this happen to Annie anymore. She was too good for this. "My mom can sit up in Heaven and call me every name in the book,but I won't regret this; not this time." I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I couldn't phase until Annie was awake and safe and out of this place. "Your sister could wake up any minute. Do us all a favor and get out!"

"Jacob-"

"Get out, Bella. Go run to your leech and tell him how the big bad wolf hurt your feelings." She looked hurt, her hand covering her mouth as she slowly backed out the door. When it was finally shut and I was sure that Annie was away from her sister, I settled back down on her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How about we make a compromise?" I whispered. I had gotten into the unfortunate habit of bargaining for her life. And even if I knew that she was safe, I couldn't help but wonder who I was going to have to beg to keep her alive again.

I laid myself down on the bed beside her, wishing that I could turn her and curl around her, protect her from anything and everything. "How about I never leave you again and you never go to a hospital again?" There was no response, but the fear that had been eating at my heart the entire day was slowly ebbing away. "One day, I'll get this right. And you and me will live our happily ever after." With those words, I rested my chine of her shoulder and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me to a place where Annie was safe and happy and Bella wasn't a thought in anyone's mind.

* * *

"Renee is going to kill me," Charlie's voice stated seriously. "And I'm going to kill Ryanne if she doesn't wake her ass up." I growled. No one was going to hurt her again. I could feel Annie in my arms, her little heart beating a little faster than it had been, her eyes twitching as she fought the exhaustion to wake up. "I know you're awake, Ryanne," I whispered. "I know that you're too tired to talk to us." I kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, Annie-girl. You can yell at me in the morning." She could say anything she wanted in the morning as long as she was awake and alive.

We hadn't been sitting there very long when Charlie's phone rang. "I got to go to work," he said after his brief conversation outside the door. "You'll, uh," he began.

"We'll take her back to our place. Carlisle will help us out," Dad promised. We were going to take her home? Oh thank God! Charlie nodded and left the room then, taking a few looks back at Annie's sleeping form. "He wants her to move down to La Push," Dad said after a few moments. I furrowed my brows. "Ryanne doesn't feel safe in Forks and Charlie is worried about her newfound epilepsy. He talked to me about her moving down her." I must have been grinning like an idiot, because Dad hurried forward. "Don't get excited. It's all up to Ryanne." I could convince her to move down to the Rez. She would love that. She wouldn't mind moving down here to be with me and the Pack. We were her family, the people that really cared about her.

The Cullen doctor came soon after, helping us get a still unconscious Annie out of the hospital. Apparently he wasn't really allowed to discharge her until she was awake again. But, understanding that there was nothing _actually_ wrong with her, he allowed us to leave with her so long as he could check on her sometime in the next week.

My arms felt empty when I laid sat her in the middle seat of the bench, stuck between me and my dad. I wanted to hold her, to keep her in my arms and make sure that she was not hurt ever again. This imprinting shit was definitely make me a sap. And I didn't mind. No, I didn't mind in the the least.

Most of the pack was at the house when I made it back to our little place. Sam said that he'd help Dad out of the truck so that I could get Annie inside. I gathered her to my chest, humming the same little lullaby that I always sang when she was asleep. Leah had the hide-a-bed pulled out of the couch, Annie's favorite blanket and pillow on it, turned down so that she could be comfortable. Sue had come in before we left the hospital and changed Annie's clothes, which I was grateful for. There was only so much of that a guy could take. Paul was on his knees in front of the fireplace, carefully blowing on the flame to keep it going.

I laid Annie down on the bed, smoothing her hair away from her face. She cringed as her skin touched the cold sheets, clinging to my shirt and trying to pull herself back into my arms. I smiled a little and gently pulled her hands from me, covering her with a blanket and sitting down beside her. Dad came wheeling in, a knowing, old-man's smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and he wheeled himself by. "Goodnight, kids," he said. I looked at the clock. Of course the doc would have to wait until it was too late to let us out of hospital. I was even more thankful for our family being here, knowing now that it was well past midnight. "Goodnight, everyone," he added as he headed down the hall.

Emily came forward with a glass of water in her hands. "She'll want this when she wakes up," she explained, placing it on the table beside the couch-bed. Everyone said their goodnights then, although it was evident that everyone wanted to talk to Annie. Take a number, people. I was first and I wasn't leaving her side until she was awake again. I closed the doors after everyone and stocked the fireplace with wood before I curled up on the bed beside her again.

One of those stupid _Wife Swap_ shows that Annie loved so much came on T.V. I would never understand why she liked them so much. It was all fake. I sat there, listening to her heartbeat and steady breathing, watching this stupid show, and wondering what kind of parents we would be one day. She had always wanted kids. And I wouldn't mind a little girl that was as much of a spitfire as her mother.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I did know the exact moment that her eyes opened again. 4:32 in the morning, she opened her eyes, but closed them quickly, groaning against the light. I turned on my side, my mind wanting me to do a million things at once. Finally, I settled on getting her to open her eyes again. "I would say it's been a little too long since the last time you opened your eyes. And of all the things that I love about you, I think those may be one of my favorites," I said, gently stroking her cheek. She didn't answer. "Okay, how about this? I'll dim the lights and then you can let me see those beautiful blue eyes."

I stood, moving to the dimming switch and getting them to the point where they were just barely shining. I watched with nothing but joy as she slowly opened her eyes again, forcing myself to move slowly before I settled on the bed and looked down at her. Her cheeks flushed suddenly, as if she was remembering what had happened to her and she was somehow embarrassed about it. What did she have to be embarrassed about? There was nothing she could've done to change what happened. Only Bella and I could change this outcome and if I could go back in time and change… But I can't. "You scared me more than anything you will ever know," I whispered.

She tried to push herself up, but she was still tired. That's my Annie; always trying to do more than she could. I slipped my arm underneath her form and lifted her, tossing a few couch pillows behind her back and lowering her back down. "You will never be in a hospital again," I promised her, wanting to hear her voice again. I watched her throat bob as she tried to say something. Of course! She hadn't spoke in hours. She was probably dying of thirst and here I was babbling like an idiot. "The good news is that you're not on any medication, so you can drink as much of this as you'd like," I said, handing her the glass. She took it, but didn't gulp it like she had after the Murphy incident. Instead, she was holding it, like she was letting the cold seep through her skin. "Are you too warm, baby girl? Do you want me to open the windows?" She just shook her head.

I frowned. If she wasn't too warm, what was the problem. She lifted the glass with extremities that were trembling uncontrollably. She moved to tip the glass and dropped it. I grabbed hold of it before it could drench her blankets and clothing, helping her drink for a few moments. And then I couldn't control myself anymore. I set the glass away and pulled her mouth to mine, desperate to feel her beneath me again. It was brief, but Annie had kissed me back and the wolf side of my brain was glad that she was here and in my arms. "You will never do that to me again," I informed her.

"Have a seizure?" I thought my heart was going to stop beating when she spoke, even if it was deeper and rougher than her normal sound. "I wasn't planning on it"

"As sarcastic as ever." She smiled a little. "I'm so glad to hear your voice," I said, hoping it would encourage her to say something else.

"What happened Jake?"

I pulled my forehead away from hers and sighed. "Where to begin?" I wasn't really asking her, but I still wasn't sure.

"How about the middle?" she said with a cough. I handed her the glass again, watching her hands to make sure she was still steady.

"Bella kissed me."


	54. Chapter LIII

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the last chapter today. We're definitely moving quickly. I would love reviews or PMs with ideas for ****_Breaking Dawn_****; still unsure what I want to do with that. Paul's story will hopefully be up Sunday, at least the preface. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

**Chapter LIII**

I wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't said, "I kissed Bella." No, he'd clearly said, "Bella kissed me." But isn't that what he's wanted since we were little kids. Okay, well maybe not since then. But definitely since the day she returned to Forks. I wasn't sure how to respond. Because the reality was, Jake had been amazing the last few… since my seizure. So I didn't want to hurt him and ask if that's what he had wanted. I didn't want to hurt myself and ask that question. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there staring at the T.B. How was I supposed to react to this? And right after he'd kissed me too. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head before I'd even processed his words. Was I mad at him? Well, that all depended on what happened. "What happened, Jake? Because as stupid as it sounds-"

"Annie, I promise you, it meant nothing. I didn't want her to kiss me. I don't even know how it happened. She kept saying that I didn't really love you; that it was imprint magic. I was on her about the leech and then she just kissed me. That," he paused to look at me. "That's what caused your seizure Annie. Leah said it was because"

"Because you betrayed the imprint bond," I whispered. He stared at me like I had grown another foot. "I gave the book to Leah. I was hoping it would help her with Nate. Maybe I should've read it a little more," I said quietly, remembering my conversation with Leah. "It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't already doubting the bond."

He pulled away from me suddenly. "Why were you doubting?"

Why couldn't I just keep my thoughts to myself? Oh, right, because I felt like a horse was kicking the inside of my forehead. And I told Jake everything. "You loved her first, Jake. No matter what we feel now-"

"I _never_ loved your sister," he said quietly. "God, listen to this. We sound like something out of _Jerry Springer_. Is the baby not mine either?" he joked. I laughed a little. "Listen, I thought that I loved your sister. I really did. But she will never be the girl for me."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's not you. Come on, Annie; you're not one of those girls who needs their guy to tell them how great they are. I love you, not your sister. And I will do anything to protect you," he said solemnly.

"Did you mean what you said to her yesterday?" He narrowed his eyes like he was trying to figure out what I was talking about. His eyes popped open after a minute.

"You were awake for that?" I just nodded, worried about what he would say about that. "Then you know that I said it and I won't have to repeat the entire conversation," he smiled. "I meant exactly what I said. Your sister will leave you and me alone and she will stay off of tribal land. I won't have this happening to you again." I smiled at him. He meant it. I couldn't believe I was getting everything that I ever wanted. I was getting Jacob and the Rez and the Pack. "And you will _never _go to a hospital again."

"Good," I whispered, punctuating it with a yawn. "I'm not a big fan."

He smiled and moved from in front of me to beside me, supporting my weight as he pulled me down with him. I yawned again. "Let's get some rest, baby girl," I whispered. I slowly rolled towards him, folding my hands up in between his chest and mine. My heart was beating a little faster than normal as his hands came around me. He pulled me closer to him, his arms squeezing a little bit. "I love you, Ryanne," he whispered with a gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you so much." I smiled against him, resting my head on his bicep and inhaling the scent of him.

"I love you too, Jake," I said quietly, trying not to yawn.

"Just go to sleep, Annie," he whispered, his body warmth seeping through the thin sheets on the bed. He began singing, his deep voice vibrating his chest. I couldn't possibly be wanting to sleep again. But I was. The darkness was crowding around me and I was drifting away.

* * *

_"Did you think that I would let you go?" This was a dream. This was a dream. I had to keep repeating the words as the redheaded, red-eyed demon took a step closer to me. "You smelled so delicious." _

_"Get away." She stepped closer. _"Get away!" I screamed.

"Annie, Annie, you're here with me. Wake up!" I was shaking, but it wasn't mean. I opened my eyes to find Jake holding my shoulders and trying to wake me up. "You're okay, baby," he said. I slumped down into his arms, holding down the fear in my chest with deep breaths. Jake pulled me into his arms, resting my head on the little juncture between his neck and shoulder. "You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." I focused on that; I focused on the fact that there was literally nothing that could hurt me while I was in Jake's arms. "What was it?"

"The redhead," I whispered. He growled and tightened his hold on me. "She told me that she wasn't going to let me go."

"She will never get within spitting distance of you, Annie. I won't let her. The next time she's on our land she's dead," he promised. I nodded, taking a few more deep breaths. I didn't need to become Bella. I didn't need the nightmares. Jake was right; I wasn't _that_ kind of girl. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine now," I replied.

"I meant how are you feeling."

"A little sore, like I ran too hard or something. My head hurts a little too, but nothing too bad," I replied.

"How about I get you some coffee?" I narrowed my eyes a little. He was still questioning me.

"Why are you phrasing everything as a question? Why are you trying to make everything a deal?"

"I… I've gotten used to having you taken from me," he said quietly. "And I don't want to get out of the habit of bargaining any time soon."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised him. "We'll figure something out, Jake. I'll stay here at the Rez; I'll take Leah to the gym with me. I'll see if Kim can go with me to my dad's."

"Your dad wants to talk to you about moving down here, with me and my dad," he said. I frowned; that didn't sound like something my dad would just _allow_. "The doctor told your dad that you have epilepsy. He said that you have to stay out of any stressful environment. He's worried about you staying in Forks, especially after you told your dad that you can't sleep at the house. He wants you to be where you feel safe." I thought about what he was saying. It would make everything a little easier for me and Jake and the Pack. If I was down at the Rez all the time, Jake wouldn't have the guys running the treaty line waiting for me to come back. "Now, do you want some coffee?" I just nodded.

Jake's lips pressed against my forehead before he darted off to the kitchen. I had a million things going on in my brain. Most of all: what was I going to do about my sister. She had gone too far and I don't even think _she_ knew what she had done. There was a part of me that wanted to believe that Bella was just desperate and realizing that maybe the vampire wasn't the greatest thing for her. And yet, I couldn't. I felt betrayed and angry and upset, and not at Jake. I believed him when he said that he didn't kiss her. I believed him, however naive it may be, when he said that it meant nothing.

Jake was back in a flash, my coffee in his hands. "Was that _Wife Swap_ I saw on T.V. last night?" I teased. Jake had always been cruel about my addiction to the stupid show. What could I say? Every girl loved a little drama; as long as it wasn't actually in my life. He laughed and sat next to me, bumping me lightly to avoid saying something.

"Ryanne?" I heard from outside.

"Dad?"

"Oh thank God you're awake. Are you feeling better?" I nodded. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Not Bella," Jake muttered. I punched him lightly.

"Beans, do you think you're feeling well enough to talk?" I furrowed my brows, but nodded. "Without the boy?" Jake growled, but I nodded again.

"Go clean up your room or something," I said quietly. Jake just growled again. "Oh please, you'll be able to hear every word." He was still glaring at me. "You're being overprotective again." He sighed and pushed off the bed. As soon as I heard Jake's bed creak, I turned my attention to my father. "What's on your mind, Dad?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this? It's-uh-it's a little heavy, Rye." I just nodded and he sighed. "I'm sure Jacob filled you in on your epilepsy?" I nodded, wishing that I could tell him the truth and make him stop worrying. "One of the things that Carlisle said was that you needed to be away from stress. When we talked about your sleeping here, you said that you couldn't sleep at home. I don't want that to be something that stresses you, Rye." I just wanted to tell him, tell him everything. But I couldn't. It was too dangerous. "Billy and I had a talk," he continued. "We were talking about you and where you should be.

"You're comfortable here, Rye. And I don't want to lose you because of something that could've been prevented. I don't know if this is because of your sister or because of the last couple of months or something. I do know that Jacob makes it better for you and that you like it down here. So here's what we're going to do, Beans. You're moving down here, if that's okay with you, Ryanne. We're going to have dinner together every night and we're going to make this work. You can do whatever you want to do, though."

How did I tell my dad that, at sixteen, I wanted to move out of his house and in with… my soulmate. "I want to live down here, Dad, but I don't want you to feel like you're losing me. You're not, Dad; I promise. I'm going to be right here and I can always come home for a little while." He nodded and pulled me in an uncharacteristic hug.

"I feel like all of this is my fault," he said. It wasn't; it was Bella's. "But we're going to make this work, Ryanne. Is the old goat awake?" I laughed and nodded, pointing towards the hallway that I had heard Billy rolling down. I heard my dad shout as he came across Billy, trying to scare the other man.

"So you're moving in with me?" Jake said as he appeared in front of me again.

"Do you think we could make a new rule?"

"More rules?" he laughed.

"No more scaring me," I said seriously. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Fine, but we show people that we are an actual couple," he replied.

"Meaning?"

"Don't be stupid, Rye; you're my girlfriend and I want to go to school and have everyone know it," he said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Kim will go with you later tonight to get all your things, okay?" I nodded again.

* * *

Kim and I were sitting on the ground, the boxes packed around us. "Did you see a baby blanket anywhere?" I asked as he carted the last boxes out of my room. Kim just shook her head. I must've just packed it away without paying attention. Maybe I already had it down at the house.

Jake and Jared met us at the house, both running towards until they just stopped. "Was the Cullen in your room?" Jared asked.

"That's not his stench," Jake said instead. What were they talking about? "There was a leech in your room," Jake growled.


	55. Chapter LIV

**Author's Note: Reminder that updates are going to be a little erratic while I figure out the time table for updating. The good news is that I'll have it figured out this weekend, as Paul's story will be going up tomorrow. That will completely my little trio. The hope is to have two chapters a day on ****_Consequences,_**** one on ****_Some Hearts but Note Mine,_**** and one of ****_Hear No Evil._**** I hope that everyone reads them all. At the very least, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter LIV**

Kim and I were sitting of the couch, chins resting on knees while every wolf that wasn't on patrol carted my boxes into the house. "Jake, maybe it was just-"

He growled and I fell silent. Quil had a two boxes with him, both of which he set on the ground and began opening. "Not that one!" I all but shouted, lunging towards him. Jake's arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me away. "Jake, not that box!"

"We're going through all of them, Annie. I want to know what this bastard touched," Jake said into my ear. I was still fighting him.

"I don't want the guys going through that box, Jake; you can later or something!" I whispered back, uselessly struggling in his hold.

Too late.

Quil pulled out one of my bras, the blue one covered in white lace. And somewhere in there was the matching underwear set. Jake growled and dropped me to the ground, pushing Quil away and lugging to box off to his room. "I told you not that box," I said hen Jake returned. He looked so angry all I wanted to do was laugh.

"Are there any more like that?" he ground out between clenched teeth. I shook my head, but Jake just nodded.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen to me?" He just snarled, grabbing another box from the couch and opening it. Kim and I just sat on the sofa, waiting for them to finish. Poor Kim; Jared was so on edge. I knew what that felt like.

"Ryanne!" Leah shouted as she walked into the room. "I have-" She stopped as she noticed everyone standing in the room. "Why does it reek in here?"

"Let's take a walk, Leah," I suggested, pushing myself off the couch slowly.

"Annie," Jake growled in warning.

"I'll just be with Leah. She's protected me well enough at the gym."

He growled. "Just to the beach," he said, more to Leah than to me. Leah nodded curtly. Emily looked a little disheartened that we were going on a walk to talk about something without her. But I had promised Leah I wouldn't press. I couldn't even begin to guess how it felt to have your best friend steal your boyfriend, even if it wasn't intentional. "You smell leech, you get her back here _before_ you phase. Understood?"

"You're not Alpha yet, Black," Leah said, dragging me towards the door. "What is his problem lately?"

"Leave Jake alone; he's a little on edge and I'm not exactly helping things. Every time we think that we get to be a normal couple, something happens."

"Have you thought about how you're going to kill your sister?"  
"I'm not; I mean, I've thought a lot about how I _would_ but I won't do it. Clearly Bella's life sucks if she has to-"

"Suck face with your boyfriend?"

"Not what I was going to say," I said, punching her lightly.

"And yet, so true. I think you should kill her."

"I think you should tell me what you came running into the house to tell me," I said.

"Nate and I went out and got coffee," she whispered.

"They're all at the house; they can't hear you."

"Annie, please be serious."

"Leah, please give me something to be serious about."

"After we finished sparing the other day-"

"When you threw him on the ground?"

"Are you going to let me finish the story?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I haven't been on a date in… forever."

"Is there a point to this story?" She looked at me like I had just smacked her upside the head. "Come on, Leah; did you have fun? Did everything go poorly? Do you want to go on another date?"

"We agreed to spar together," she said. "I was thinking that maybe we could invite him to the bonfire in a couple of weeks."

"_We_ can't invite him anywhere. You can, but I already have someone that invited me."

"You can't just be helpful?"

"It's much less fun that way." She rolled her eyes. "Go get on patrol and stop wondering about this whole thing. Ask him to the bonfire if you want, wait if you want."

"You're really not helping."

"Consider it payback for my date with Jake and your wonderful help," I smirked.

"I thought you were the nice one of us."

"Look, why don't you spar with him, run with him, _actually_ get to know the dude and _then_ invite him to the bonfire. And maybe consider telling the guys about the imprint?" She rolled her eyes like I was stupid, but nodded. "Now get going."

"I told the Almighty One that I would bring you back, first," she said. We stood and stared at the waves a little longer and then moved towards the house.

No one was there. I could hear Jake snoring in the living room. Everything was calm and peaceful. "Do you really think that I should invite him to the bonfire?"

"At some point you're going to tell the boys about the imprint and the bonfire is as good a time as any. If there's an outsider there, they can't very well overreact." She just nodded. "Get on patrol," I said, smacking her butt as she turned.

I sprinted up the stairs and into the house, hoping to grab a cup of coffee. Jake roused as soon as the hinges creaked. "What did you guys talk about?" he asked, his voice a little gruff.

"Stuff with Nathan," I replied, skipping coffee and sinking down on the couch next to him. "Everything okay here?"

"Sam wants us to go meet with the Cullens tonight," he said quietly. "He wants to make sure it wasn't one of their friends or something stupid like that. Either way, I want it dead." I started scratching his back then, make circles and hearts on his skin. "Sam wants you there, so that the Cullens get to know your scent. He wants to make sure they realize that it was a human who was put in danger." I didn't answer, just looked down at the brown sofa. "You don't have to go," he said.

"No, it's fine. I should go. We wouldn't want this thing coming after someone else," I replied.

"I don't care about the other people, Annie. I care about you," he said, lifting my chin until I looked at his eyes.

"I'm going; don't be all stubborn."

* * *

I was exhausted and a little cold, hoping that the Cullens would show sometime soon. "I have to go phase. Embry can come and sit with you," Jake said, nodding towards me. Paul's wolf stepped forward with a whine, but I was still shaking. I hadn't seen Paul in wolf form since the day that I had found out about the wolves. "Paul won't hurt you."

I could see hurt flash through the silver wolf's eyes. He didn't want me to be afraid of him. I knew that Paul was rude and mean and little gruff, but he was also a semi-good guy at the core of it all. "Maybe Paul could come and sit with me. He's bigger, so I'll be a little warmer," I said. Paul's tail wagged behind him.

"You don't have to ask him if you're afraid of him," he said, stepping closer to me.

"I have nothing to be afraid of, right?" He nodded. "Then why can't he sit with me?" Jake sighed and motioned Paul forward. I sank down in the grass, Paul lying beside me. "I'm trying not to be afraid of you," I said when he laid his head down on his front paws. "It's a little hard after you attacked me." He growled a little. "Right, sorry; you wanted my sister. Maybe I should've let you get her." He coughed. "Are you choking or laughing?" He looked at me and rolled one big eye.

Jake appeared again, tossing his head towards the other wolves. Paul rolled his eyes again. "One day, you'll imprint and I just hope that I am there to see you become whipped," I said. He coughed a laugh again and rose, trotting towards the others. Jake curled himself around me, making a little chair. His tail was almost touching his nose, his growls humming in his chest. "I'm not scared," I promised him. He jerked his head towards the other side of the treaty line, where Carlisle and Esme had appeared. "They can't do anything to me, Jake. Especially not with you here," I said.

"They don't trust us to come in their wolf forms," Edward said. "I can translate," he added. "They want to thank us for coming."

"We do not want a human to come to harm," Carlisle said. Paul stepped forward with one of my jackets in his mouth. The biggest one, I think Bella called him Emmet, took it from him with a hiss. "Emmet, be nice," Carlisle said. "They are here to help us."

"No; this isn't anyone that we know," Edward said. He passed the shirt along. "Bella's sister Ryanne had some of her things taken from her room and this scent was all over."

"It doesn't make any sense," Alice whispered. I stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Bella had several of her things stolen as well," Edward explained. "Things that had her scent on them." Sam's head cocked to the side. "Yes, they would have been things that she used a lot. What was missing?"

"My baby blanket and some of my workout clothes," I spoke. Jake barked, taking my shirt between his teeth and pulling me back.

"We wouldn't hurt her, Jacob."

"You haven't exactly been protecting me," I said. Jake growled again, probably trying to tell me to shut up.

"I didn't know about that," Edward said. "She didn't say anything about it." What were they talking about? Whatever, Jake would tell me later. "Bella didn't tell me that they kissed," Edward explained.

"You mean Bella didn't tell you that _she_ kissed _him_," I corrected. "You can see inside his mind. You know the truth." Edward made a low sound through his exposed teeth.

Jake stood, caging me underneath him like he had when Paul was attacking. I looked over. All the wolves, save Seth who was playing babysitter, were crouched and prepared to attack. "We will let Bella know if we have any information," Carlisle said. Sam growled and stood up straight.

"Bella is no longer allowed on tribal land. If we wish to speak to them, they would prefer that we find another way," Edward said, although he was clearly confused.

"Maybe you should come to the treaty line and howl or something?" the one beside Alice said. Sam just growled.

"We can figure something out," Carlisle said quickly, probably trying to avoid a fight.

"They would like another meeting in a weeks time," Edward said. Did I have to go to that one, too? I sighed and rested against Jake. "I believe Rye-Anne is tired," Edward said. Every wolf growled loudly. "Ryanne; my apologies."

"You know, for a vampire that is supposed to be very smart, you're kind of stupid," I said.

Sam growled at me and took a step towards the leeches. "Yes, that would work," Edward said. Slowly, they turned, Emmet waiting like attack was imminent. It probably was. Jake left me for only a moment to phase back.

"You aren't coming to the next meeting," he said. Good; I was tired. "Let's get home," he said, stooping to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, resting my head against his shoulder. "You should've told me you were tired," he said. I yawned against him. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we have school."


	56. Chapter LV

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's up so late. I was really out of inspiration tonight, but I got there. Keep an eye out for Paul's story, ****_Hear No Evil_**** tomorrow (if you want to). Enjoy this chapter. A little drama, a little fluff. Oh and the song mentioned is One More by Superchick.**

* * *

**Chapter LV**

Jake wasn't kidding when he said that we had school the next day. I couldn't really be upset about going; I had missed so much already. After the seizure, Carlisle had given me a few days to calm down and get my head on straight. The last few days had sucked, just sitting at home. Still, as Jake kissed my cheek and waved a coffee mug in front of my face, I just wanted to skip one more day. But instead, I found myself dressed and in Jake's truck while he drove to school.

We were sitting in the parking lot before I knew what was next. "I have patrol after school," he said, hand wrapped around mine.

"I'm planning on going to the gym with Leah," I replied. "You know, she's been talking to her imprint."

"You're going to be safe, right?"

"What could go wrong? I'm with Leah at the gym."

"I never know with you. Sometimes I think you go looking for trouble."

"Me? Trouble? I would never!" I laid a dramatic hand over my heart.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"Why are you acting like this is so different than normal?" He shrugged. "Is it because it'll be the first time that we go in there as an actual couple?"

"According to everyone else, we've always been an actual couple. You're overreacting," he said. "No one is going to care about us, Annie." I looked at him, still unconvinced. "Unless we're the center of the universe and I didn't know it."

As we walked onto campus hand in hand, I could see that Jake was right. I mean, people looked at us a little more than usual, but no one said anything to us. We walked straight into the classroom then, Jake's grip tightening on mine. I pulled out my chair, tossing my legs up onto Jake's lap, waiting for Reynolds to come in. "Miss Swan; I was wondering if we were ever going to see you again," he said with a smile. "I trust you have the work that Mr. Black was kind enough to pick up for you?" I nodded and handed him my packet of work. "I hope you are feeling better," he nodded.

"Does he hate me or something?" I asked Jake quietly. "I didn't just have a seizure or anything."

"You don't have to remind me," he growled quietly.

"Are you really going to be ridiculous?" I asked him with a look. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm serious. It was my sister's fault, Jake. Unless there's something that you're not telling me."

"Don't start that," he warned.

"You're the one who's all into bargaining. I'll make you a deal. If you don't talk about my seizure and how you think it was your fault, I won't insinuate anything."

"Deal," he said, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Hey! There are rules," I warned, shoving him back to his side of the desk.

"Let's just see how long that lasts for you," he said cheekily.

"Now, what did we all think of _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_? What was the purpose of the tale? What did it inspire the people to do?" And with those boring words, I turned my attention to my phone, pulling open a new Jeanette Okes book.

"Isn't it easier to hide your phone as opposed to a book?" Jake whispered.

"Do me a favor and quit trying to give me away," I said, holding the phone in my textbook that I was supposed to be reading. I lost myself in the romance, in the days of the Old West where men were kind and chivalry still existed.

"You know, at some point, we have to go to chemistry," Jake said about one hundred pages later. He took my hand in his as I stood to leave and walked alongside me to the chemistry room. Jake took his appointed place at the back of the room, me beside Kim.

"So you and Jake are officially a thing?" she asked quietly, probably hoping that Jake wouldn't hear her. She should know better than anyone that he probably could.

"Wouldn't you say we've been a thing for a while?" I said with a laugh.

"Girls!" Reynolds shouted. I couldn't escape the man no matter how hard I tried. "Perhaps you could pay attention to this video?" he suggested. Kim and I smiled and nodded like that was exactly we planned to do.

_How are things with you two?_ my phone read.

_Fine; why wouldn't they be?_

_You know, you're the only person I know who uses punctuation in their texts. _

_Way to answer the question._

_I don't know; he kissed your sister._

_No, my sister kissed him. Leah said that she saw it through the pack mind. Besides, would you be mad at Jared if that's what happened to him?_

She turned and looked at me with a look that screamed, _Seriously?_

_Speaking of Leah, what's going on with her?_

_ What do you mean?_

_She's been a little nicer lately. _

_Leah's always been nice, Kim. You just had to get on her good side._

_Okay, well unlike you, my boyfriend can't tutor me in this class when I start failing._ She shoved her phone in her bag then, turning her attention back to the film. I laid my head on my hand and closed my eyes.

"Annie, we have to go to brunch," Jake whispered in my ear. I groaned. I guess it was better than saying that we had to go to class. "I think I'm a bad influence on you; you just to be really good at all this stuff."

"I was never good at chemistry," I countered, rubbing my eyes. "I was just sleep deprived."

He laughed, following behind me without another word. The hallways were empty, meaning people were probably already in the cafeteria. I shoved my things in the locker and slammed it shut, turning to ask Jake if he was hungry. His mouth crashed down on mine before I could make a sound. "No," I murmured against his mouth. "Jake there are people here."

"No one is here," he said, pressing a kiss below my ear.

"New rule." He groaned.

"Another one?"

"No affection at school," I said, slightly distracted.

"None?"

"Nothing more than what we used to do," I countered. He stepped away from me and frowned a little.

"Do you even know all your rules?"

"I don't have to remember them; that's your job."

"Feminist," he chuckled. "Fine; no PDA at school." I smiled smugly, knowing I had won again.

School passed by just like that. I wasn't much in the mood to pay attention to class. I wrote down the basic things, but most of the time, I just read. When school was finally over, I was more than ready to head to the gym. "I'll be on patrol until six; will you be home by then?"

"I should be. Leah or I will text you if anything comes up," I said.

"You're just going to the Clearwaters, right?"

"Yes Jake; no stops or anything. Besides, we both know you're going to be running by the forest line until I get there."

"I won't say I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't expect you to," I replied, opening the door of the truck and tossing my bag inside. "I'll be safe, promise."

* * *

Apparently, things with Nathan had gone a lot better than I had thought. Leah walked into the gym and immediately walked into the ring that Nathan was waiting in. I found a treadmill and jumped on, afraid of what Jake would do if he caught me outside. I plugged my headphones in and focused on the music, my feet pounding against the moving track. _I am stronger than my fears. This is the mountain that I climb. Got one hundred steps to go; tonight I'll make it ninety-nine. One more, go one more. Don't stop now, go one more. _The lyrics played over and over again in my head, the bass pounding in my head.

"You planning on fighting next month?" Frank asked as I slowed and finally got off the machine.

"Like in a tourney?" He nodded. "I don't know, Frank; it's been a while."

"It's not like you're out of shape," he pointed out. Okay he had a point.

"I have to talk to my dad," I said quietly. "It's been a long couple of weeks for him." He just quirked a brow. "My sister was sick and then I got sick and now I'm living down at La Push with my friend," I explained quickly.

"And you didn't tell me all this was going on?"

"You and Jeanie would only worry about things that you couldn't really fix. Not you as much as Jeanie."

He chuckled. "She's always had a soft spot for you."

"I'm the daughter you never wanted, Frank" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I got the son I never wanted living with me," he said. I laughed. "Hit the bags and then meet me in the octagon. I got some new stuff to show you." I nodded and walked back to one of my favorite bags, pulling my gloves on as I went. "Don't start yet," Frank said, jogging up beside me. "I've got a present for you."

This couldn't be good.

"Five pounds each wrist," he said, holding out the thick bracelets. It'd been a while since he'd made me do this. I groaned. "Did you want to do push-ups?" I shook my head, pulled off my gloves, and held my wrists out to him. "All right, kid, you're good to go."

I went out swinging then, fists ramming into the bag with sharp, aimed, accurate blows that could easily knock out an opponent. Superchick was still playing in my ear, the bass pounding against my drum, echoing my hits. I jumped to the speed bag, hopping with each punch. God it felt good to be in the gym again. "Ryanne," someone shouted. "Ryanne!" Seriously? Couldn't I just do my workout in peace?"

I pulled my earbud out of my ear and turned to find my sister standing there. "What do you want, Bella?" I said, stooping to grab my water bottle. I squirted a little in my mouth and then some on my face, surprised that it didn't steam.

"Edward told me about the meeting last night," she said. "Jacob said that I was banned from talking to them."

"Am I supposed to feel bad about that?"

"Ryanne, please talk to him."

"No."

"He doesn't mean it, Ryanne. He doesn't want to just not be friends with me."

"I think he does, Bella."

"No; he was just upset because he was surprised."

"Surprised that you kissed him? I think that's an understatement, Bella."

"I just caught him off guard."

"No; you just pissed him off, Bella. He doesn't love you anymore."

"He doesn't love you either." I just stared at her. "It's the imprint, Ryanne. He thinks that he loves you, but it's just the pull from the imprint."

"You're wrong, Bella. Jake has always loved me and the imprint only showed him that. Who he never loved was you, Bella. He was infatuated with you. But even he realizes that he never actually loved you."

"He's like my own sun, Ryanne. You can't just take that from me."

"I'm not taking anything from you, Bella. You want something to keep you warm, stop dating an iceberg."

"He doesn't love you!"  
I didn't bother with words; clearly she wasn't getting it yet. Instead, I went to the easiest form of communication: violence. I tackled her to the floor, more than a little pissed off that she would take it this far. I could hear Frank behind me, shouting for me to stop. But I didn't care. Never had I wanted to actually hurt my sister before, but I didn't care at all. What gave her the right to be a sister?

After all the shit he'd put me through, she didn't deserve anything from me. Not anymore. I straddled her hips and wailed into her face, not stopping even as I saw her blood. She frantically reached up and tried to get a few hits in, only succeeding in hurting herself. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of her, still kicking and probably screaming. "It was about time," Leah said. "Nate, we'll see you tomorrow," she added, dragging me towards the car. I was still fuming, huffing like a wounded bull as she shoved me in the car. "You could've kept her from bleeding."

"You could've let me keep going," I replied. "Jake and my dad probably won't be too happy."

"You're father probably won't be happy, but I doubt that Jacob will actually care," she said, putting the car in gear and pulling away. "Frank and Nathan didn't look over joyed."

"Frank has a no fighting rule. We're not supposed to fight with the intention of hurting anyone."

"I think he would change that if he knew Bella," she said on a laugh, handing me a napkin. "She scratched your cheek."

Of course she did. I pressed the little paper against my cheek bone, wishing I could just kill her. We were at the house then, Billy sitting on the porch. "I'll run home," Leah said, getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everything okay?" he said, with a gesture towards my cheek.

"My sister and I had a nice little talk," I said. "Don't ask. I'll be in the kitchen." I turned on the radio, listening to Jake's favorite station while I started dinner. I was singing and dancing, wishing that I had showered when I heard Jake come in the house.

He twirled me away from the stove and kissed me tenderly. "I've been waiting all day to do that," he whispered, pulling back then. I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "What happened here?" he asked, thumb stroking my little cut.

"It's nothing," I said. He stared at me. "We'll talk about it later, promise." He nodded and kissed me again.

"Dinner smells delicious," he whispered, arms wrapped around my waist.

"I thought we had rules?" I asked, leaning back against him. "And if you don't want dinner to burn, you better go sit on the counter. Over there."

Dinner was simple and easy, just a little stir fry. Billy talked about his day, some of the tribal council things that had been going on. Dad showed up a little while in, but he didn't say anything about my fight with Bella, so I would assume she hadn't told him yet. Jake and I cleared the tables, but the dads insisted on cleaning up. After what seemed like hours, the two of us were sitting in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "So what happened?"

"Bella and I got in a fight," I admitted. "She showed up at the gym, asking me if I would get you to talk to her. And then she said some other stuff that pissed me off and I punched her."

"And she did that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really notice. I drew blood too," I admitted, albeit a bit proudly.

"It's about time." He smiled down at me and kissed me gently. "Go to sleep, Rocky Balboa. It's only two days to the weekend."


	57. Chapter LVI

**Author's Note: Okay guys here's the first chapter for today. I would love to see some more reviews, they help me thing (not even joking) about what I want to do next. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LVI**

Saturday morning, I woke up with my head pillowed on Jake's chest. His snores literally vibrated the entire bed. This was a little strange. Normally, Jake was already gone on patrol when I woke up on the weekends. Mostly because I was up super later, but partly because he started patrol at seven in the morning. What high school student _wanted_ to wake up early on the weekend? If they actually existed, I was not one of them.

Jake didn't _like_ waking up early, but our family dinners were very important to us. So he chose to work earlier in the morning, nap a little, and be there for dinner. Besides, it was too difficult to explain to my father that Jake, at sixteen, had a night job that sometimes required him to work during the day. Yeah, no, it was easier to just have Jake there for dinner. Regardless, waking up beside him on a Saturday was weird.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, only to have the arm around my waist tightened a little. He growled in his sleep at some unknown assailant. I smiled and rested my head on his chest again, listening to his heartbeat under my ear. Was it possible to love someone as much as I loved Jake? It didn't seem like it should be, but I knew that I really loved him. I had always loved him. Maybe that's why Bella pissed me off so much. It was like Kim had said, I loved Jake before he was a wolf. If I was so sure of my love for him, why should I ever doubt his for me? I mean, let's get real here. I was pretty fabulous.

I could hear Billy groaning as he pulled himself out of bed and into his chair. I griped a little as I pushed myself into a sitting position, fighting Jake the whole way. "Jake, your dad's awake," I said still trying to sit upright. He growled. "Jake, come on." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, waiting until he was kissing me back to pull away.

Clearly, that was not the way to wake him up. He drew me atop him so that I was straddling his chest, my hair falling like a curtain over the two of us. He pulled my lips down to his, burying his hands in my hair. My hands were on either side of his head as his hands crawled their way down my neck, leaving my body altogether. I tried to ignore the electric shock I felt when his fingertips grazed the exposed skin where my shirt had crawled up a little. He pulled away then, lightly tossing me on the bed and jumping up.

"You're not turning into Bella's little leech are you?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"No, it's not that," he said just as winded. "I don't have a door, Annie. The last thing I need is my dad rolling down the hallway to see that." I nodded, glad that it wasn't something that I had done wrong. He frowned a little, cautiously walking back towards the bed. "You thought that something was wrong?" I shrugged instead of nodding. I had never had a boyfriend. I had never done any of this before. I knew that Jake didn't have any more experience than I did. However, he also had Paul's mind to ask whenever he wanted to do anything. I think that was cheating.

He pulled me underneath him, pressing his chest against mine. He held himself up, not crushing me underneath him, but holding me down with his weight. "You," he said, kissed below my ear, "can," he kissed the opposite side, "wake me up," he breathed, lips on my forehead, "like that," now on my nose, "anytime." His lips met mine in a hungry kiss that was rough and sweet and tender.

"Okay, okay, you're right," I said, shoving against him. "Your dad could come by any minute. He laughed, but rolled off of me in search of something more than his boxers.

"You know, at some point, we're going to have to get your things unpacked," he commented as he was moved a box from right in front of his dresser.

I rolled my eyes and headed off to the kitchen. Billy was still in his bathroom; I could hear the pipes groaning as he showered. I guess that was the benefit of a small, old house. I filled the coffee pot with water, listening to the sink sputter a little bit before it spat the water at me. I loved this old shack. There were only three bedrooms in the house, only two bathrooms. The living room was kind of small and cramped, covered in all things tribal. The backyard was a garden that Sarah had started so long ago. Sarah?

I started the coffee pot and burst back in Jake's room. He was standing in front of his window, a hammer in hand. "What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh. Jake was more suited to cars than he was to household problems. I usually took care of that.

"I've been meaning to get this hung up for you," he said, stooping down to grab the little string that Sarah's dreamcatcher hung on. "Maybe she can help you sleep if I have to patrol at night," he explained.

"So, quick question; can you read minds?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at me. "I was just making coffee and thinking about her. I was wondering where I'd left the dreamcatcher. At least that vamp didn't take it." He smiled, fingering the feathers that dangled from the bottom of it. "I'm going to start breakfast. Coffee will be ready soon." I needed to get him fed before he went out an patrol. He must've taken a later shift or something.

I piled my hair in a sloppy version of a bun and straightened my shirt and shorts before turning to the old fridge. It was a good thing the old men were going fishing today; I was running low on my supply of fish. Since Harry's heart attack, both of them had been listening to me and cutting down on their red meats. I was sure that Jake wasn't exactly happy about that, but he never complained. I'd have to make a steak for dinner one night soon. Maybe we could do a date night again. I smiled, pulling the eggs and sausage from the cold box.

"Hey y'all," Dad shouted.

"Hey Dad," I replied. "Billy will be out in just a little bit."

"His age finally starting to show?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to the meal. "Coffee on?"

"Yeah; omelets sound good?" He just nodded.

"Hey Annie-girl, I was thinking, oh hey Charlie," Jake quickly corrected. "You and Dad heading out today?"

"Yeah, gonna be some good fishing today. You two have plans?" I could hear him worrying. I would have to chalk it up to him just being a father.

"Jake has work today, Dad. So it'll just be homework and chores. Do you need anything at home?" Jake growled beside me, hopping up on the counter, attempting to snag a sausage that had cooked. I slapped his hand away with a glare.

"I didn't want to make you go all the way home," he said sheepishly. "I was hoping maybe you could help me with some laundry? I, uh, accidentally turned one of my work shirts pink."

"Remember when I said not to put red and whites together?" I laughed. "What did you do before I learned?"

"He borrowed my wife," Billy said, his hair pulled back in a braid. I lifted the pan in my hand and flipped Dad's omelet.

"Did you bring some down here?" He turned red, but nodded. "Jake can go unload it; I'll get it done before you guys get back."

"Jake forgot that he was the slave," the boy in question said, jumping off the counter and heading towards the front door, grabbing Dad's keys as he went.

"Annie forgot that she was supposed to care." Dad and Billy laughed.

Breakfast was boring, Dad and Billy teasing each other as always. Jake and I kicked each other under the table every time one of us said something that could be interrupted in a different manner. Okay, so mostly, I kicked Jake and he laughed when I thought that I had broken my toe. We stood on the front porch, probably looking like parents that were seeing their children off to school. Jake had his arms on either side of mine, leaning against the railing with his head resting on my shoulder. "I don't have patrol today," he said after a while of staring at the wind playing with the forest.

"You're not?"

"No; you and I are going on a date," he replied, moving his head to the top of mine.

"We are?" I said a little shocked.

"Yep; we're going to have a picnic on the living room floor."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A little while."

"So, what does one wear on an indoor picnic date?" I asked, looking out at the gentle rain that was starting to come down.

"Whatever she feels like. We'll do some chores, some homework, and then we'll put on _The Sound of Music_."

"And for dinner?"

"Well, if the control freak in you can take it, I was hoping you'd teach me how to make lasagna," he said a little shyly. I smiled and he relaxed. "Emily said that you might enjoy grocery shopping for it."

"I don't know if I'd necessarily enjoy it," I replied with a laugh. "But I'm really glad that we're spending the day together," I said, turning in her arms to grip his shirt in my hands. "I think it's been a little too long."

"I would agree with that," he replied, kissing the corner of my mouth. "Why don't you go start whatever you want to get done and then we can go shop?" I nodded. I had never known Jake to be the kind of guy who thought about these things.

"Did you have any help with this idea?"

"You can ask whoever you want; I didn't have any help. I was thinking that it had been a little too long since you and I had our first date. And then we had so many things that just kind of went wrong. I can't exactly leave the Rez," he said. "So I figured we could do something here at home. Something you could make fun of me while we did it." I smiled and followed Jake into the house.

I didn't bother to put on any makeup or anything, just tossed some jeans and a tank top, without a sports bra, on and met Jake in front of the house. "Are we going to need a lot of stuff?" he asked, his eyes fixed on my eyes. I shook my head. "The rain's let up. You want to walk?"

"This is La Push, Jake; it'll be raining by the time we get there."

"You afraid a little bit of water?"

"Didn't you know Leah and I will melt?" He laughed and pulled the front door open, bending at the waist. "Don't get all corny," I laughed.

We walked hand in hand down the short path to the general store. It was nice just to have a day where it was just the two of us, no wolves, no vamps, no imprints, nothing. It was just the two of us, even if it was just for a little while. We walked through the store, the basket swinging lightly from Jake's arm as we went through the different aisles and gathered what we would need. By the time that we had laughed and teased and paid, the rain had started coming down again. "Would it be inappropriate of me to say I told you so?" I asked with a laugh, walking down the ramp of the store and into the rain.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking home."

"It's raining; you'll get sick."

"You know, I can remember a few times that we walked home in the pouring rain on more than one occasion. And back then, I didn't get sick."

"I've decided that you weren't quite as accident prone back then," he replied. "Get out of the rain, Annie. You'll get sick or something, I swear it."

"You could just walk home with me," I replied, turning my back to him. "You coming?" I asked, turning back to him for a second. Jake rushed at me, ducking to throw my hip over his shoulder, so I was lying with my chest against his back. "What are you doing, Jake?" I laughed, punching him in the back. "Jacob, put me down!"

"I'm getting you out of the rain, remember?"

"I _enjoy_ walking in the rain, Jake! Put me down!"

"Fine," he said, tossing me on the warm sofa. "There, out of the rain." I tried to frown at him, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are ridiculous; I hope you know that." He walked over to the kitchen then, unpacking the bag of stuff that we had before settling on the couch beside me.

"What's next, guru?" he asked, sighing and leaning back.

"Next we dry off a little bit," I said. His eyes lit up mischievously. "I don't know what you're thinking about, but it's not going to happen." His smile fell a little. "Let's just go make dinner," I said.

"It's only noon," he said with a laugh.

"We have to start the sauce, Jake," I said. "Come on."

Jake and I probably shouldn't have been in the kitchen together. "Just a little bit of Italian seasoning," I said. He tossed some in his hand and blew it at me.

"Sorry it just blew away; the wind you know?"

I tossed an egg at him, watching it crack against his chest. "It just slipped, you know?" I said, tossing my head to the side.

What should've taken an hour took us like three, not counting the amount of time it took us to clean up our...war zone. I switched the laundry, trying to get my dad's stuff done. Jake surprised me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can we please just get this date over with? I have other things in mind."

"We both know that I'm not going there yet," I told him seriously.

"When was the last time that we were alone in a house?"

"Never."

"So we don't have to go that far," he said seriously. "But it'd be nice to for it to be the two of us," he whispered, pressing a kiss against my ear. "No interruptions."

"Date first," I replied, shivering against him.

So... I would have never thought that eating lasagna on the floor, after having made the kitchen explode just to make it, would be so fun. We were fighting over the last piece in the pan, the sound of metal clinking echoing through the air, when he suddenly tackled me to the blanket. "Mine," he growled. I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or the lasagna. His mouth moved against mine, slowly and surely and sweetly. "All mine," he said, pulling away from me and plating his lasagna.

"Jerk!"

I was pillowed against his chest, his arm holding the one I had around his chest as he hummed to the _Sound of Music_. "This was fun," I said quietly.

"It's not over," he replied.

"Our dads will be home soon," I laughed.

"My dad is insisting that they go to Sue's. Charlie's just going to drop him off before heading home. They won't be home until late," he replied, pushing him away from the ground and taking the plates into the kitchen. He was back shortly, not bothering doing the dishes. He pulled me back against him. I smiled in contentment, happy that I'd had this chance. There was nothing behind me, nothing chasing me, nothing that was going to kill us. I could forget that some of my clothing was missing, that some of my most treasured possessions were gone. The things that held the biggest parts of me.

"Jake," I whispered as the realization hit me. He looked down with that stupid grin on his face. "It's coming after me."


	58. Chapter LVII

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. Firstly, let me apologize for the late update. I was working this afternoon. Secondly, I want to let everyone know what to expect from now on. ****_Consequences_**** will have a chapter up in the morning, between 7 and 9 a.m. mountain time. ****_Some Hearts But Not Mine _****will have an update between 10 and noon. ****_Hear No Evil _****will be next, between 1 and 4 p.m. Here's the tricky part, I have work after that, so I can't give an exact time frame on the second chapter for ****_Consequences_****, but I can tell you that it will be up no later than 10 p.m. If, for some reason, this starts to change, I will let you guys know the night before. Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter LVII**

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still staring at me like I had spoken German. "What's tracking you?"

"The vampire that took my things," I said, staring blankly at the wall.

"What are you talking about, Annie?" he growled.

"The leech took my blanket that I slept with and the workout clothes that I used. Everything would've smelled more like me than anything else I owned. Why else would they need my scent Jake?"

"They?"

"Okay, it. Why else would it need my scent? It has to be tracking me, Jake. That's the only explanation," I said as I looked up at him. "They took things that smelled the most like me."

"I heard you!" he snarled.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" He glared at me, his arms shaking almost uncontrollably. "Go run," I said, patting his shoulder.

"No," he growled.

"Jake, you're only going to end up hurting me if you stay." A drop of sweat rolled onto his lashes as he fought for control of himself. "Go run, even if it's just in the forest right around the house, Jake. You don't want to hurt anyone."

He booked it out the door like someone had lit his ass on fire. He ducked out the door, leaving me sitting on the blanket staring out the door. It was the only thing that made sense. Whatever vampire that had been in my room had taken my things and Bella's. Bella had a reputation for pissing off vampires. It must've been after her and… I wasn't sure if it was after me because I was the sister or if it had gotten confused. But I guess it didn't really matter. No matter what the reasoning was, this monster was after me.

I stood in front of the sink, mindlessly washing the dishes as my brain thought about all the things that could go wrong. What if one of the guys was hurt? What if this thing hurt my father? There were so many things that could go wrong and this time, I couldn't save anyone. "You okay?" Jake startled me. I dropped the plate that I had been holding and stared at him with unseeing eyes.

"I don't think so," I admitted. "I'm scared, Jake."

"I won't let it get you," he said, hands clamped over my shoulders as he turned me to look at him. "I won't let it hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me," I whispered. "I'm worried about everyone else. What if it hurts you or the guys or Leah or Kim or Nate or my dad?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?" I shouted. "We keep saying that it won't hurt us, that everything will be fine, but clearly it's not. Because I am constantly attacked. I am always in fear of losing my friends and family. Nothing about my life is the same anymore. And I can't do it right now, Jake. I can't pretend that I'm okay right now."

He took my face in his hands. "Look at me," he implored. I did, swallowing my tears as I stared at him. "You don't have to pretend that you're okay, Annie. No one expects you to just be okay with the way that things are. We get it; it's not easy. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide it. I know that it's hard. I know that I keep saying that everything will be okay and it's not really getting any better, but there's only so much that we can do with the leeches back in town." I nodded, not hearing what I wanted to. "I'm going to talk to my dad about getting Charlie down here as much as possible so that we can keep him safe, okay?" I nodded, knowing that Dad would go for it and I would have him a little safer. "The imprints will stay on the Rez or with a wolf. I'll talk to Leah and see if she's willing to introduce Nate." I nodded again.

Jake pulled me tight against his chest. "As for you, you are never leaving my sight again. You will go to school, to the gym, and back home. I will take patrol while you and Leah are at the gym or I will go with you. Nothing will get to you, Annie-girl. Nothing," he promised, kissing the top of my head. "Let's get to bed; my dad will be home before we know it."

I followed him into the room and curled myself against him, feeling safe and protected here, in my cage. Here, trapped in his iron arms, nothing could hurt me and my worries could melt away. He kissed my cheek, not pushing for anything more. "I'll talk to Sam over this next week. By the bonfire, we'll have a plan, okay?" I nodded, snuggling my cheek against him like a cat. "Nothing will get to you."

* * *

True to his word, Jake didn't let me out of his sight for the rest of the week, unless I was with Leah, Paul or Embry. Not even Quil could pass his test. Although, Quil had been a little distracted by his recent imprint to Emily's niece, Claire. It took a little getting used to. Quil was forever bound to this little two-year-old with ann attitude as big as her body. Leah seemed to struggle with it the most. "You don't think it's a little pedophile-like?" she asked as we jogged through the forest.

"Quil isn't like that; we both know that," I said, struggling to keep up with what Leah thought was an easy pace. "You know the legends just as well as I do. Quil will be whatever she needs him to be."

"How are you going to explain the fact that he just doesn't age?"

"Obviously she's going to be told the truth when she's a little kid and that will make it easier to explain to her. Besides, she'll grow up hearing the legends just like the rest of us did." She just huffed. "I don't know why you're being so difficult about this. The imprint worked out well in your favor." I don't think I'd ever seen Leah Clearwater as happy as she was around Nathan. Although they still hadn't done a date or anything. Just the coffees that he took her to get after we finished working out. Jake was usually finished with his patrol by then and would come pick me up before she left with Nate. Like I said, never out of his sight.

Hopefully, that would al change soon. I loved Jake, even with his insane need to protect me from everything. But I was ready to live my life without the fear that something was going to get me every ten minutes or so. And with the bonfire just a day away, I was more than ready. I was ready to hear what Jake and Sam and the Pack had decided about this invader. I was ready to be myself again, stupid and reckless.

We rounded the final corner of the trail, the gym coming into sight. "I think your guy is waiting for you," I said with a laugh. Nate was pacing beside the ring, jumping a little as he prepared to spar. It was fun to see Leah get a little tired from fighting with him. "Don't forget to ask him about tomorrow night," I added, jogging straight the back bag.

I worked alone, thinking of all the things that needed to be ready for tomorrow, thinking about the Pack finally meeting Nate, pitying the poor guy. He had no idea what was coming. Still, it was good to see Leah being a little more herself lately. Quil and Claire would be there early, probably playing in the water for a few moments before the overprotective wolf deemed it too cold. To think that imprinting was supposed to be this rare thing for wolves. Our pack was small. _Our_ pack; because, you know I was a part of it. I rolled my eyes at myself. Either way, the pack was small, but growing. And so many of them had imprinted. In reality, it was Paul, Seth, and Embry that were left.

Jake was waiting for me when I was finished, nodding to Leah and Nate as they walked out the door. "Did you have fun?" he asked, holding the door open for me.

"Yeah; Frank wants me to fight in a competition in the next couple of the weeks," I admitted. It had been a few weeks since Frank and I had talked about it, but I was a little distracted.

"I don't think you should," he said, backing out of his parking place. I rested my head against the seat. The more that I had thought about the fight, the more excited I had become. It had been a while since I had fought someone that wasn't in their twenties and a man. It had been a while since the fights that I was in actually meant anything. "I don't want you somewhere that I can't protect you. The guys, Frank, Nate, they can't protect you from a bloodsucker, Annie. I want you to be safe with me, at the Rez where I can keep you safe." I sighed. "After we've caught this thing, you can fight."

"Is that supposed to make it better? We could catch her tomorrow or next year. I want to get back to my old life, Jake."

"Our lives aren't anything like what they used to be, Rye. I thought we talked about this," he said, sounding like he was scolding a petulant child.

"I know that! I didn't say that I wanted everything back. But I miss the part of me that was independent and unafraid, Jake. Lately, all I am is scared shitless about something that I can't stop protect myself from. I've always been able to defend myself and others. I can do nothing now."

Jake pulled the car into park and turned to look at me with a smile. "You're still the same you that I fell in love with when I was little," he said. "You're still strong and independent, you just don't see it." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Jake sighed. Strong, insistent fingers gripped my chin and pulled me back to his gaze. "You fight for the people that you don't know, the people that don't care about you. That takes strength, Annie. You are willing to admit that you might not be able to do everything on your own; that takes strength. You cook and clean and help everyone you can. You are more independent than anyone I know. And you are more than willing to sacrifice everything you can to help people."

He pressed his lips to my cheek, softly and gently. "You are strong and independent and caring and kind and so many other adjectives that I don't know, but you probably do. You are so many things, Annie. But most importantly, you are _my_ Annie. And I won't let anything hurt you, baby girl. I'm sorry that this is hard for you, but until I know that you are well out of harm's way. I'm sorry, Annie; I really am. But I won't change this yet."

I pursed my lips and stared at him angrily. And then his lips help mine in a sweet kiss that took my breath away. "I only do what I do because I care," he said then. I just nodded. "Bonfire, tonight," he said, his eyes glinting a little. I nodded again, perking up a little bit. "I'll tell you our plan tonight, okay? Hopefully this won't have to go on too much longer and everything will be good." If only we hadn't spoken so soon.

The bonfire was amazing, like the ones that I remembered from my childhood. Jake sat in the sand between my knees, just like Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. Quil was tearing food apart for Claire, who was sitting in his lap clapping happily. The guys that weren't eating were tossing the football around. What had been two-hand-touch had quickly become full on tackle, their bodies hitting each other with almost thunder-like claps. There were few clouds in the sky, no rain falling. Everything was perfect.

And then everything kind of fell apart.

Embry threw the football with greater force than necessary. We all watched with laughter as Paul chased the pigskin a couple hundred feet down the shoreline before smacking into some poor, innocent onlooker. The girl tumbled to the sand, but not before Paul had pulled her atop his chest, protecting her from his wait. She shoved off of him, her skirt flitting around her behind her as she sprinted away from him.

Paul turned back, running back towards the guys until Jake slapped him upside the head. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but clearly it wasn't kind. Jake pointed back to the direction in which the girl had run off. The boys all laughed, but I wasn't really sure what had just happened. Hell, I was just sitting with Emily and Kim, away from the danger that was the pack. Sam was sitting on a log, watching everyone. And then his head snapped in the opposite direction, his eyes narrowed.

Leah was walking next to Nate, close enough to indicate that they were finally getting along, but not holding hands. Emily's jaw fell open as Sam growled. "Who is that?" Kim asked me. I didn't feel like getting in trouble, so I just shook my head. "Leah's dating?" Again, I just shrugged.

"Hey everyone, this is Nathan. Nathan this is kind of my family," Leah said.

"You didn't say this was a meeting with your family," Nate whispered. He had no idea that everyone here was able to hear him.

"It's not a big deal, Nate. You know Ryanne. That's Kim, Emily, and Sam," she said, pointing to each of them. "And the pack of howling monkeys over there is most of my brothers. You'll meet them soon enough."

"Hey; I'm, uh, I'm Nate Crowe. Leah didn't mention that this was a barbecue. I don't have anything with me," he said, looking down a little.

"No, no; don't worry about it. We didn't know that Leah was bringing anyone with her," Emily spoke. I just grinned at him reassuringly. "I'll call the boys over," she said, turning and whistling.

Like the wolves they were, all the boys came sprinting over. Well, all except Paul. "Hey, Jake," Nate called as he recognized my wolf's form. Sam snarled at him quietly.

"Hey Nate, glad you could make it," Jake called back, settling beside me. "You been taking care of my girl down at the gym?" he asked.

"I think she's got herself pretty well covered," Nate laughed, moving close enough to ruffle my unruly hair. "But I'll keep my eye on her."

"Is this why you've been going to the gym?" Sam whispered so low, that if I hadn't been sitting there I wouldn't have heard him. Leah growled at him.

"Nate, this is Quil, Jared, Embry, and Paul's off somewhere. And you know Black," she said, again pointing everyone out. Sam growled again, a little louder.

"Hey, Nate, let me show you First Cliff. We'll get you off that thing soon enough," Jake said, standing and moving towards the cliffs. Nate looked to Leah who smiled a little and nodded. This was working out wonderfully… at least for Leah.

"Who the hell is he, Leah? This is a tribal bonfire. This is for the imprints and the Pack," Sam barked as soon as Nate was out of hearing range.

"That's why he's here," Leah said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's my imprint."

"Your what!" everyone screamed.

"My imprint, okay? I imprinted on Nate a few weeks ago. And yes, Sam; that's why I've been going to the gym," she admitted.

"How could you hide this from us?" Emily asked, shifting Claire to her opposite hip.

"I didn't want this. Okay? I didn't want to imprint, but we all know that it's not something that I can just _fight_. So I figured it was about time to bring him around and let him know what he's stuck with," she said.

"Bonfire's over," Sam hissed. "Leah, I think you and I need to have a talk." Well this had disaster written all over it.


	59. Chapter LVIII

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first chapter of the day. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter LVIII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I hated that the girl was right… again. Everything she was saying made perfect sense. The leech had taken the things that smelled more like her than anything else. She slept with that blanket that my mother had made her, so it would literally be swimming in her scent. Her workout clothing smelled more like her than anything else she owned, covered in her sweat. Oh holy mother of God! For whatever reason, this thing was hunting her. She kicked me out of the house more for her own safety than anything else. My fear was overcoming me, forcing my bones into a different position until I was in my wolf form, my ears swiveling to listen to the forest around me.

I didn't go very far, just ran circles around my father's property. This thing couldn't get her, not again. I wouldn't lose her to this monstrosity. I wouldn't let her be taken from me because her sister pissed some vamp off. No; I wouldn't lose her. I didn't give a flying fuck why this thing was after her. It wasn't going to get her. I couldn't hear anyone else in my head, but that be because I was only able to hear my heart beating in my ears. This couldn't be happening. Why to Annie? Why did she have to be the target of all this?

And as my imprint crossed my brain again, I knew I had to get back to the house. If I was freaking out about this, I couldn't imagine what Annie was thinking about. How had I been so selfish as to walk out on her? She was probably scared out of her mind and swallowing it all so that I could feel better. That would be my girl. I found her staring at the water that was close to overflowing in the sink. "You okay?" She dropped her plate back into the murky depths of sink, her hands shaking a little as she moved to smooth the front of her shirt.

"I don't think so," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm scared, Jake." Who could blame her?

"I won't let it get you," I promised her, turning her towards me. Nothing bad would ever touch her again. I would walk through fire to make sure that didn't happen. "I won't let it hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me." Of course she wasn't. That wouldn't be at all like my Annie. "I'm worried about everyone else. What if it hurts the guys?" Unlikely; any one of them would tear that damn bloodsucker apart. "Or Leah or Kim or Nate or my dad?"

"I won't," I vowed.

"How do you know?" she suddenly screamed at me, her fears bubbling over. "We keep saying that it won't hurt us, that everything will be fine, but clearly it's not. Because I am constantly attacked. I am always in fear of losing my friends and family. Nothing about my life is the same anymore. And I can't do it right now, Jake. I can't pretend that I'm okay right now." Clearly I would have to come up with some kind of plan before she would calm herself.

I bowled her cheeks in my hands and pulled her nose up to my chin, but her eyes remained fixed downward. "Look at me," I whispered. "You don't have to pretend that you're okay, Annie. No one expects you to just be okay with the way that things are." I sure as hell didn't expect her to. She was too strong for her own good. "We get it; it's not easy. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide it. I know that it's hard. I know that I keep saying that everything will be okay and it's not really getting any better, but there's only so much that we can do with the leeches back in town." She just nodded, still looking unconvinced.

I sighed. She wanted more. No; she needed more than just words. She needed plans that she thought she could put into action. "I'm going to talk to my dad about getting Charlie down here as much as possible so that we can keep him safe, okay?" She nodded again. "The imprints will stay on the Rez or with a wolf. I'll talk to Leah and see if she's willing to introduce Nate." I pulled her tight against my chest, her cheek resting against my heart. "As for you, you are never leaving my sight again. You will go to school, to the gym, and back home. I will take patrol while you and Leah are at the gym or I will go with you.

"Nothing will get to you, Annie-girl. Nothing," I said quietly, but sternly. I looked over at the clock, noticing that it was almost ten. "Let's get to bed; my dad will be home before we know it." She followed me out with little hesitation, wordlessly tangling herself in my arms and yawning. "I'll talk to Sam over this next week. By the bonfire, we'll have a plan, okay?" I asked, kissing her head. She obviously tried to make some response, but it was cut off by another yawn and her stretching into my chest. "Nothing will get to you." Not now, not ever.

* * *

Almost a week later, I leaned against the log that Annie was sitting on, feeling her calves on either side of my arms. Everyone's plates were stacked high with food. Leah was no where to be found, but I didn't really care. The fire was blazing on the sand, the driftwood we had gathered throwing different colors into the flames. We were happily munching away, tickling Annie's legs with the tips of my fingers. "Two-hand-touch?" Paul asked with a smile. If Emily heard him ask for anything but two-hand-touch, we would be banned from playing football on the beach. We were all a little two rough with each other.

"You don't mind?" I asked, handing her my now empty plate.

"Get a few good hits in for me," she said with a laugh. That was where Annie differed from Emily and Kim. Emily worried about us hurting each other, regardless of how indestructible we were. Kim was just a shy little thing, afraid of getting hurt by getting in the way. Annie? I don't know, maybe it was because she had been around us for so long or maybe it was just the way that Annie was. Either way, I loved it about her.

We were playing, happy and normal like we had always been. Embry threw the ball then, the oval flying through the air and towards the poor girls that were staring at the waves without saying a word to one another. The taller of the girls shoved to her feet, walking back towards the forest when Paul crashed into her. At least he was smart enough to twist her atop him, successfully avoiding hurt her. He laid in the sand with the girl on top of him for longer than necessary, but that was Paul LaHote for you; the player. "Fuck! God damn it! Why fucking me?" he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

The poor girl pushed him away and sprinted back to the forest, her skirt flying behind her. And Paul? Well, being the jackass he was, he just started walking back towards the Pack. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked him, smacking the back of his head.

"I fucking imprinted on that little bitch!" he shouted.

"Congrats, man," Quil said, looking back to where Claire stood with with Ryanne, hugging my girl's legs.

"No; no congrats! I don't want a fucking imprint," he growled.

"Whether you want her or not, you've got her. The least you can do is go apologize," I said, pointing towards the forest. "You scared the everliving shit out of her, Paul."

He growled as his wolf probably reacted to the idea of scaring his imprint. Yeah, it wasn't as easy as he thought that it was. The man side of his brain didn't want the poor girl, but the wolf in him knew what it wanted. And much like Leah, he would have to figure out what to do with her, soothe the wolf and all that jazz. Poor girl; Paul was about as gentle as a dragon.

Once I was sure that he was running after her, I turned my attention back to the game. That was, until Emily's shrill whistle pierced the air and we all turned running. Ah, Leah had finally shown up with Nathan in tow. I didn't mind the guy all that much. He was definitely an armed forces kind of guy; clean cut, clean shaven, and a little too quiet. But he made Leah into more of the person that she had been before Sam and Emily began their relationship. I think Sue was far too excited to have her daughter back. "Hey, Jake," Nate said as I got closer. He looked relieved.

"Hey Nate; glad you could make it," I said, sinking down in the sand next to Rye. "You been taking care of my girl down at the gym?" I asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think she's got herself pretty well covered. But I'll keep an eye on her," he said with a laugh. I smiled, grateful.

"Is this why you've been going to the gym?" Sam growled quietly at Leah. Why did he care? She was free to do whatever she wanted; Sam had imprinted on another woman.

Leah made the proper introductions of everyone but Paul. Sam growled noticeably when Leah said that he knew me. Wasn't that clear enough? I mean, he had greeted each other. Oh, shit, Paul; someone should probably go check on him. Sam growled again, a little quieter this time. Annie didn't seem to notice. Better take the poor kid out of his misery. "Hey Nate, let me show you First Cliff," I said, jerking a thumb towards the cliffs. "We'll get you off that thing soon enough," I laughed.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" he asked when we were a good ways away from the bonfire.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fighting the urge to turn around and check on everything. Annie was surrounded by wolves; nothing was getting to her.

"I think his name was, uh Sam; he didn't seem too happy I was here. I didn't know that this was a family thing," he added.

"Don't worry about it, Nate. Sam's just got a stick up his ass about a mile long," I replied. Someone should clue the poor kid in on Leah and Sam, but I'd be damned if I was going to be the one to do that.

"So the same one Leah's got?" he joked.

"Yeah; you could say that. So, uh this is First Cliff," I said, pointing to the peak.

"Come on, Jake; we both know you were saving my ass back there," he said, slapping my shoulder. "You'd have made a great Marine," he added. Marine. Well that would make sense.

"I've got my own kind of protection detail," I said.

"You're not a ranger, like Leah?" I fought the urge to laugh. I guess she couldn't exactly tell him anything more than that.

"No, I am; we're also kind of like the town's police force. Like neighborhood watch," I added. He just nodded. "We should head on back before they throw someone into the fire." We just laughed and walked back towards the fire.

Annie met us on the way, smiling at Nate. "Sam has decided that the, uh, bonfire is over," she informed me in her polite little voice; the one that told me she was more than a little concerned.

"It's non of your God damn business!" Leah shouted, but one look at Annie and Nate told me that they didn't hear them.

"It's not over, guys. Annie, can you do me a favor and go help my dad out of the car? He's with Sue and you know they'll try to do it alone. Take one of the guys with you?" I suggested. Annie took the hint and nodded, all but skipping back to the fire. Leah screeched and stormed off, standing in front of the water with her arms wrapped around her waist, glaring at the waves. "You might want to go check on her."

"You know she doesn't like me all that much. Especially when she's angry," he said, swallowing hard as he stared at Leah.

"Don't worry about her this time. She'll want to talk to you more than she wants to talk to any of us," I promised him. "Just give her a shot?" He nodded, stalking off towards Leah. I growled and turned my attention to Sam. He was pacing, making a small line in the three feet of sand he was walking in.

"She thinks that this can all just be okay?" he growled. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Sam, why do you care? Come on, dude; there's nothing wrong with him."

"He's not right for Leah," Sam countered, still growling.

"Then who is, Sam? You? You have Emily. Isn't it about time that Leah has someone too?"

"She has plenty of people."

"Right; her mother, brother, and the Pack. That's who Leah imagined spending the rest of her life with," I laughed. Sam snarled at me. "Leave her alone, Sam. She has a chance to be happy and you're ruining it for her."

"You won't say another word to me about Leah, Jacob," he ground at. The hand closed around my heart, squeezing and twisting until I finally gave in.

I gathered my breath and looked at him, glaring fire at him. "That was a great use of your powers, Sam. I agree; the best use of the Alpha Order is to make it so that you don't have to listen to anyone point out what a selfish prick you're being."

Dad was sitting in his chair, his deep voice rumbling the words of the legends that I knew so well. Soon enough, it would be my turn to tell them. Annie stood a few dozen feet away from the rest of the party, her arms folded across her chest. "Everything okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her head.

"I didn't think that the day would go like this," she whispered. "I was really hoping that everyone would be a little more receptive of Nate." I sighed. "Leah deserves this, Jake. Everyone keeps saying that she's been so much happier the last couple of weeks, but when she finally tells them, everyone throws a fit."

"Oh come on, not everyone. Just Sam," I said, laughing in an attempt to lighten the mood. She didn't look any happier. "He's just being a selfish dick, Annie. Leah probably told him the same thing."

"Why doesn't he want her to be happy? I mean, isn't he happy with Emily? Why can't we just stay out of Leah's life? It's no one else's business."

"Sam is the only one who can answer that, Rye. I think he's happy with her, but I don't know. I think Sam just doesn't want to admit that Leah won't love him anymore. You know, wounded ego and all that." She snorted. I pulled her tighter to my chest, her head lolling back against my shoulder. "Remember that plan I told you about?" Her dark hair bobbed. "You want to hear it?" She shook her head this time. "You want to go home?" She nodded again, but quickly turned to look at me.

"Maybe we should stay; I don't want Nate to be stuck here all alone. It'd be like feeding him to the wolves; literally." I smiled down at her. Leah and Nate were walking away then, Leah growling under her breath the entire way. "They're leaving, baby girl. We can go."

"But the legends-"

"You've heard them a million times, Annie. We're both tired."

"I'm not tired," she said. "I'm livid. Why can't Sam just let her be happy?"

"That's a problem for another day," I said.

That didn't stop her from talking about the entire walk home and into bed. She continued until I finally pressed my lips to hers to shut her up. "How about you go yell at Sam tomorrow?" I said.

"I should, shouldn't I? I mean, he shouldn't have done any of that to Leah and to pull her aside-"

I kissed her again. "Go to sleep. You can go scold him tomorrow."

She was almost asleep, lingering between her dreams and conscious when she whispered, "We didn't talk about your plan."

"Another day, sweetie. Sleep now."


	60. Chapter LIX

**Author's Note: I know it's late, but it's still before 10. Short chapter, but that might be what you guys get on the late night update. I've been writing all day; give me a little credit. I can promise you never shorter than 1500 words. That's just too short. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LIX**

"Jake, I have to go to this thing," I said as I was sorting through my clothing on the bed that we shared.

"You're not going, Annie. You going off to a house full of vampires was no part of my plan, remember?" Yeah; his genius master plan. The one that included me being on the Rez, in the house, and surrounded by wolves every moment of my life. "It's only for a little while," he said like he'd been reading my thoughts.

"Jake, I need to go to this thing tonight. My sister is graduating and my dad expects me to go. He doesn't know that Bella is the reason for all of this."

"I expect you to stay safe," he growled. "And so does your father. Which means that I clearly win this argument and we can be finished with it."

"It doesn't work like that, Jake," I said, getting frustrated with him. This was getting ridiculous.

"You said it yourself: the Cullens have never protected you. I'm not letting you go."

"My dad will wonder why I'm not there," I pointed out.

"You had more important plans."

"More important than celebrating my sister's upcoming eternal death, I mean graduation?"

"Or you could tell him that your shape shifting boyfriend won't let you into your sister's vampire boyfriend's house."

"Or not," I replied. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'll be home as soon as I've stayed long enough to tell my dad that I was there," I said, picking up my sheer gold tank top.

"If you were going, which you're not, you're not wearing that," he took it from me and stuffed it back in my drawer.

"Why not? I was going to wear a tank top underneath it."

"You wore it on our first date. I won't have it smelling of leech," he said simply.

"It's the only nice outfit that I own, Jake," I said, pulling the drawer open. Jake's arms were around me in an instant, pulling me away. "It's the only thing I own that I look nice in, Jake. Be reasonable."

"You be reasonable, Ryanne. I'm not letting you go into that house alone."

"I'll ask Sam," I said, struggling in his arms.

"Is there a reason that you like near death experiences?" he growled, his muscles flexing as he held me closer. I could feel his nose in my hair, breathing deeply.

"It's not a near death experience," I said. "It's a graduation party."

"In a house owned by vampires. That's asking for death."

"I'll be home before you know it."

"I don't trust that," he said. "It's nothing to do with you, Rye, but every time that I leave you, something goes wrong; whether you're on the Rez or not. I leave you on the Rez, you almost drowned, you were almost raped, you had a seizure. I let you off the Rez, you find your way to Italy in a city that is literally run by vampires, you get attacked by leeches on multiple occasion."

"Only two!"

"I'm not letting you go, Annie. You're too important to me." His lips found the soft skin under my ear, forcing me to melt against him. "Please, Annie," he whispered. That boy had to know what he did to me. His breath was whispering across the back of my neck. "Stay here with me."

I shuddered and took a deep breath. "No, Jake; I'm going to this thing after I go talk to Sam and I'll be back before you know it." He groaned and let me go.

"Are you really going to be that stubborn about this?" he said as I pulled my shirt over my head. I nodded, digging to find the lacy red tank top that I knew I had somewhere. "You're not helping by taking off your clothing in front of me," he said, slumping down on the bed.

"You could leave," I said, pulling the black camisole underneath the solid lace red one.

"Or I could watch the show," he said.

"I'm not a show," I said with a scoff, tossing my baggy sweat pants off and looking for my skinny jeans.

"Really not helping," he groaned. "Because right now, I can think of a million things to do that don't involve vampires."

I slipped the jeans up my legs and turned to find a clip for my hair. "Are you going to walk me to Sam's?" I asked, pulling my little high heeled ankle boots on. Thank God Kim had helped me order new shoes that I never thought I was going to use.

Jake snarled again. "Can we please just stay here?" he begged.

I wrapped my hand in his and pulled him off the bed. "Let's go talk to Sam and then I'll let you see me to the treaty line."

He followed me wordlessly to Sam and Emily's house. It had only been a day since the bonfire and I was still more than a little pissed off about his behavior towards Leah and Nate, especially Leah. He had no right to be the asshole that he was. I could only hope that Emily had yelled at him too. "Hey guys, you hungry?" Emily asked as we walked through the doors.

"No; is Sam here?" I asked. She frowned a little but nodded towards the back door. "You stay," I said, pressing a hand against Jake's chest. "Go find something to do." He narrowed his eyes, but stalked off to the kitchen, no doubt in search of food. I found Sam in the backyard hammock, trying to put down the anger that was bubbling in my chest. "Do you have a second?"

"Yeah; what's up, Rye?" he asked, pushing himself upright.

"You need to slow down with Leah, Sam," I said. He growled and opened his mouth. "No, don't say a word. I don't want to hear any of it. I want you to listen." He glared at me. "You know better than anyone that the imprint is not something that can just be controlled. You know that she didn't have a choice in picking Nate. I don't know what you said to her yesterday and I don't care. Back off of her, Sam. Because you didn't tell Emily; I know you didn't. So back off Leah, Sam; or I'll tell Emily that you're being an ass."

I didn't wait for him to make a move or say anything. I got up and walked away, listening to him snarling under his breath. "Let's go," I said gleefully to Jake.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be sorry for letting you do this?" he said, trailing behind me.

"Like you were going to stop me," I replied. He just glared at me. We spent the walk and drive in silence, neither of us having anything to say. And then we got to the treaty line. Jake slowed, but he didn't stop. "What are you doing?"

"I talked to the Doc; I'm going with you. Embry and Quil will meet us there," he said.

"You don't have a shirt on, Jake."

"I've got an extra in the back."

"You're going to get me killed," I murmured. Bella was going to be so excited to see him. And when Bella was excited about something, I only ever paid the price. Jake's loud snarl snapped me out of my musings.

"I'm going to protect you," he snapped. I replayed my words in my head and realized what had made him so upset.

"I didn't mean it that way, Jake." His knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel. I scooted across the seat of the rabbit until I was right beside him. "I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered. "And I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. You have protected me from everything known to man and then some. I'm sorry that I said that." I laid my head against his shoulder, staring out the windshield. I couldn't blame him for getting upset with me. He was putting himself in an uncomfortable situation for my protection.

"You're forgiven," he said, dropping a kiss to my temple. "Do you really want to go to this?"

"No; I'd rather be sitting at home with you watching _Wife Swap_ on T.V., but my dad doesn't know that we aren't exactly simpatico. He deserves to have two normal daughters with normal rivalries, you know bathrooms, clothing, shoes, jewelry. Not the supernatural. So, for his sake, I'm going to the stupid party. Besides, if I don't, you know that Bella will only tell him." He grunted.

The house was secluded, away from the rest of the world. The perfect place for serial killers to live. I mean, I know that wasn't what the Cullens were but it would be the perfect place. Alice had managed to make the place impossible to miss, what with all the lights and shit. Jake's nose curled in disgust, the expression getting worse with every rotation of the tires. "You okay over there?" I asked. He just growled a little. "Come on, this was your idea," I said.

He seemed a little calmer once we were inside. Maybe all the smells of the people masked the smells of the leeches. I don't know; I'm not a wolf. I did know that there was a dance floor calling out names. Jake went with me willingly, not wanting to let me out of his sight. Overprotective pain in my ass. I turned my back to his chest, just like all the couples and wrapped his hands around my hips, moving with him to the music ever so slightly. He pulled me tighter against him, dancing with me in ways that we had never done before. Granted, we weren't a couple back then.

As the music slowed down and groups of dancers began pairing off, I looked over at Jake. "You know, this will be our first slow dance as a couple," he said, his hands on my hips, a little more insistent this time. He pulled me flush to his chest, my arms tangling themselves almost directly above my head. The song played soft and slow. "_Baby, I'll be your huckleberry. You don't have to double dare me. And if the ride gets wild and scary, count on me to be right there,_" Jake whispered in my ear as we swayed back in forth. If he didn't have his arms on me, I would be in a puddle on the floor.

Suddenly, he pulled away and growled, shoving me behind him. Alice and Jasper rolled there eyes and motioned for us to follow them. Jake just snarled. "We have a problem, Jacob Black. And it concerns the safety of your imprint."

Of course it does.


	61. Chapter LX

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Please let me know if you have any ideas for ****_Breaking Dawn;_**** I'm still unsure what I'm doing there. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter LX**

"What about her?" Jake growled.

"Jake, I can't hear anything here and I want to know what's going on," I whispered, low enough that he would hear me, but hopefully Alice and Jasper wouldn't. "You don't want anyone to know what's going on," I added.

"Maybe somewhere we could talk?" Jake asked louder. Alice and Jasper nodded, turning their back to Jake and headed towards the dining room, where the rest of the Cullens were staring at Edward and Bella. Jake didn't follow them. Instead, he turns around and grips my shoulders, lowering his eyes to mine and glaring at me. "You stay behind me, Quil and Embry. You do not leave us, you got it?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not kidding, Ryanne."

Quil and Embry appeared, flanking Jake and locking me between them. Jake was still right in front of me. "Please just listen to me this time?" he begged. I nodded, seeing the desperation in his eyes. I fisted my hands in the back of his shirt, following right behind him. I was afraid of what I was about to hear. Holding him gave me something solid to hold on to. And however stupid it sounded, I could at least pretend that I could hold him back.

"Hey Em," I said, turning my head to look at Embry. He was looking at me with dead, serious eyes. "Don't get hurt?" He nodded. "And don't let either of my guys get hurt?" He nodded again. Embry was always the person to go to when you were worried about someone getting her. He was kind of the father of the Pack. Sam may be the leader, but Embry was the one I could count on to make sure everyone came home alive. I didn't expect them to be unharmed, just alive and able to recover. Embry gave me a small smile just before he he snarled, baring his teeth.

"What's going on?" Jake snapped. I winced behind him. I hated that voice.

"There is an army coming," Rosalie said. I had never heard her speak before.

"What does that have to do with Ryanne?" Quil asked. Now that he was imprint, he had more of understanding for why Jake acted the way he did. I know that Jake appreciated it.

"I saw her, Jacob," Alice spoke now. Alice could see me? Shit, my life was going to hell.

"It's not all that bad, Rye-Anne," Edward said.

"It's Ryanne. Ryanne, like R-Y-A-N. I know that it's spelled differently, but I'm a girl. And after all the shit I've done for you and your family, the least you can do is pronounce my name correctly!" I shouted at him. Jake growled at me in warning. I silenced immediately, clutching his shirt a little tighter.

"My apologies, Ryanne. It is the spelling that throws me off," Edward said.

"She was right; you are stupid," Quil chuckled. Jake growled louder. Quil and Embry both took a step closer to me. Because that was a good sign.

_Just off of the two lane where the school bus used to stop, there was a little wooden schoolhouse with a yellow tin roof top. And one day it was raining on this world. She said have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?_ I sang in my head, deciding that I wanted to focus on the happier moments of the night. "The killings in Seattle have been the building of this newborn army," Alice continued as if we hadn't said anything. "They're after Bella." _Baby I'll be your huckleberry. You won't have to double dare me. If the storm get wild and scary, count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherries. We'll grow up and we'll get married. I'm going to be your huckleberry._

"What does that have to do with Ryanne?"

"I saw the army coming after her." I rested my forehead against his back, trying to hide my shivering. _Later on that summer we went to the county fair. They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared. It was two buck to experience the thrill. She said, come on boy let's get in line I'll ride it if you will._ "Yes!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"That could work." I didn't really care. I didn't really want to know what was going on. "Yes, that could work, Jacob," Edward stated.

"What's going on?" Bella said, pushing her way to the corner. "Jacob? Thank you for coming!" She rushed forward with open arms, but Jake growled and almost trampled me walking back. "Jacob?" In my head, I skipped the rest of the song to get to what I considered the best part; the part that I wanted for my life. _Baby I'll be your huckleberry. You don't have to double dare me. If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherries. We grow up andwe got married. Now look at those three little huckleberries._

"Let's just get this clear; I'm not doing this for her," he shoved a thick finger at my sister.

"Jake?"

"I am doing this to protect my mate." Edward nodded, seeming a little more pleased than normal. "We'll talk to Sam." All the Cullens nodded. Jake turned and wrapped his hand around mine. "We're leaving now," he said, dragging me in front of him and pushing me out of the door. As soon as we were out of the house, Jake had me up in his arms. "Never again."

"Never again what?" I said, squirming a little uncomfortably in his arms. I hated when he just grabbed me like a sack of potatoes and forced me to go with him. It's not as funny as it sounds and it's not nearly as romantic as people would think. "You won't carry me without asking ever again?"

"Nice try. You will never go in that house again," he said, tossing me a little less than gently into the truck.

He was so agitated and upset that I didn't want to say anything. I sat on the far passenger seat with my head lying against the cool window pane. How did I end up in the middle of all this? How did I end up being hunted my a vampire? Is this how my sister felt every damn day of her life? This sucked ass. I just wanted to live a normal life with my Spirit Warrior boyfriend. I wanted what Toby Keith had been singing about. I wanted huckleberry. I wanted us to grow old and watch kids grow together. But no; with the bloodsuckers hunting me, I was just waiting for my life to end.

"You've been quiet," he said as he turned the car off in front of his house. He was still shaking just a little bit. "You okay?" I just nodded. "Come on, Annie; I know you a little better than that."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"What do you want me to say, Jake?" I whispered. "I'm scared shitless; is that what you want to hear?" He just stared at me. "I was scared from the second that Alice and Jasper came and found us, Jake. I don't know what to do right now. I know that I'm being stupid. Okay? This is pointless. You and the Pack are always going to protect me. I know that, but," I trailed off.

Jake slid across the seat and pulled me against his chest. "You were scared of me, weren't you?" I wanted to shake my head, to tell him that I could never be afraid of him. But the way that he had growled, the tone of his voice; it was almost more wolf than man. I just didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "It wasn't you I was trying to scare." I nodded know. I did understand that. And it was just like the last time that I'd been afraid of him. It was on a molecular level. He pulled me onto his lap, all but petting my hair. "What are you afraid of?"

Was I rushing everything with me and Jake? Probably. But we were more than just some high school couple. We were so much more. I rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be dead before you and I can grow old together," I whispered, fearing his reaction.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, kissing my temple. "You and I are gonna have kids and watch them grow up and we'll grow old together. I promise you." Why did that make me feel so much better? Why did Jake reassuring me make everything seem like it's going to be just fine? "Look at me, Annie," he whispered. "We're going to kill this army. Between the wolves and the bloodsuckers, we can handle anything."

"You don't even like the Cullens," I said. I couldn't say that I like them either, but I was usually better than Jake.

"I love you, Ryanne. If I have to work with bloodsuckers everyday for the rest of my life, I will." I didn't say anything. "What's going on in your head? You have that look on your face again."

"I'm just like my sister," I whispered. "I'm worrying about things that I can't change, I'm trying to change things that are beyond my control, and I'm worried about dying." He growled loudly.

"You are nothing like your sister. Your fears are because of things your sister has done. Your sister has no one to blame for what's going on but herself. And you are not going to die, Ryanne." I still worried.

So I distracted myself before I could piss him off. I pressed my lips to his, my hands on the seam between his jaw and his neck. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer, his tongue gliding across my lower lip. I threaded my fingers through his hair, my chest shoved against his in the small space of the truck. I pulled away, feeling his lips on my jaw line. But I pulled him back to me. This time, it was him who pulled away. So I kissed down his jaw, feeling his moan vibrate in his throat when I got to the skin behind his ear. Payback was a bitch. "I have to go talk to Sam," he said breathlessly. I sat up, hands resting on his shoulders. "Go on inside. I'll be back in a little."


	62. Chapter LXI

**Author's Note: Here's today's second chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys!  
****Poppy (Guest):**** Thank you so much for your review. I do enjoy writing (a lot). It's something that just gives a place to put my left over energy at the end of the night. I really do enjoy it and I don't feel ****_pressured_**** into writing. I do worry about disappointing you guys. Some days, the inspiration fairy does grace me with her presence when I get more reviews. The more the better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to review.  
Good night, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter LXI: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

"You and the Pack are always going to protect me. I know that, but," she didn't say anything more, just turned and looked at the leather seat. She wasn't telling me something… again. I thought that we had talked about this. I wanted her to tell me what she was afraid of. I wanted her to feel like everything she wanted could come true. She refused to meet my eyes, but I could smell her fear through the vehicle.

"You were scared of me, weren't you?" I asked as I realized why she wouldn't look at me. The smell got a little thicker as her fear increased. I hadn't meant for my anger to come through when I was talking to her, but I was angry at myself. We had been having a good time dancing and then the leeches had to ruin it. I was angry at myself for losing control of my temper when I should've been paying attention to my imprint. "I'm sorry, baby," I said. "It wasn't you I was trying to scare." She just nodded, but she didn't look any happier.

I pulled her into my lap, one of her knees on either side of my hips. I stroked her hair, tangling her ringlets around my calloused fingers. "What are you afraid?" I asked. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against my collarbone.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be dead before you and I grow old together," she whispered so quietly, even I almost didn't hear it. She looked so worried, like she was admitting that she had committed a major felony or something. Did she realize that I dreamed about our lives together just as much as she did? It was just a girl thing. I could see her staying home with our kids, just like she'd always dreamed, helping me run the garage that I hoped to own some day. I could see it all and I wasn't ready to lose any of that.

"You're not going anywhere," I growled, turning my head to kiss her where her curls stuck to her forehead a little, downy soft. "You and I are gonna have kids and watch them grow up and we'll grow old together," I said, seeing the entire thing happening in front of my eyes. "I promise you." She didn't say anything. "Look at me, Annie," I whispered. She turned her head so that her cheek was lying on my shoulder and her blue eyes were peeking up at me. "We're going to kill this army. Between the wolves and the bloodsuckers, we can handle anything."

As much as I didn't want to work with them, it would keep my mate safe. And that's all I really cared about. Hell, I would move in with them if it would keep my girl safe. "You don't even like the Cullens," she said. It was like she'd read my mind. And she was right. I hated the bloodsuckers. At the end of the day, they were the reason that I was a wolf and that my life was flipped upside down. They were the reason that I had betrayed the one person who was always on my side for her sister.

"I love you, Ryanne," I said. I had made myself promise that I would only tell her that I love her when I was willing to use her full name. That was when she listened to me the most and when she actually believed me. "If I have to work with bloodsuckers everyday for the rest of my life, I will." And I meant it. I would do anything if it meant keeping her safe. "What's going on in your head? You have that look on your face again." That look that meant that she was hiding something.

"I"m just like my sister. I'm worrying about things that I can't change; I'm trying to change things that are beyond my control. And I'm worried about dying." How could she ever think that she was like her sister? Bella was selfish and manipulative. I hadn't noticed it before, not when I thought that I was in love with her. But she had either manipulated her sister into doing dangerous, life threatening things (like cliff diving) or allowed someone else to manipulate her.

"You are nothing like your sister. Your fears are because of things your sister has done." She looked away from me. "You sister has no one to blame for what's going on but herself." She nodded ever so slightly. "And you're not going to die, Ryanne." I don't know what got into her then.

Her lips pressed against mine hungrily, her thumbs rubbing along my jaw line. I could feel the scars that she had from the year that she fell out the tree. I grabbed at her hips, drawing her closer to me. The friction was almost too much for me to handle. I had been waiting to do this all night, since she had pressed herself against me on the dance floor. Her fingers wiggled their way into my hair, tugging a little at the strands. Thank God this truck was so small. She pulled away, gasping a little for air.

I gave up on trying to control myself. I was too far gone for that. I kissed down her jaw, feeling her pulse tickle against my lips before she pulled my face back up to hers. Her tongue slid across my lower lip, begging me for something more. God the things that this girl could do to me. I pulled away from her, fighting for control. She didn't care about that. Her soft lips found their way down my jaw to my ear, her breath tingling the little hairs on my lobe. That little spot below her ear that I always searched out; yeah, she'd found it. I groaned as I felt her hot breath against my skin and then her lips touched down…

"I have to go talk to Sam," I said, lifting her head away from my neck. "Go on inside. I'll be back in a little."

Knowing my Annie, she probably thought that I was sitting in the car, waiting for her to get in the house. Well, that was only partly true. Mostly, I was trying to get control of myself. I was trying to stop my heart from racing. I could still smell her, sitting on my chest, kissing me like she never wanted another thing in her entire life. Once I was sure that I could breathe again, I pulled out of the driveway and drove to Sam's.

I hadn't driven in so long; at least, not by myself. Driving with Annie was always worth it. She always sat closest to me, resting her head on my shoulder and holding herself close. Before I could get another thought about the beautiful girl that I was forever bound to, I was in front of Sam's and focused on the task at hand. "Sam!" I shouted, busting through the front door.

"I swear on my life if another one of you breaks my God damn locks!" he shouted in warning. "I lock the doors for a reason," he said, tossing a disheveled Emily onto the couch. "Get out."

"We need to talk," I said, ignoring him. "Hey Em," I added.

"Hey Jacob," she replied, tossing her hair to the side.

"Get out Jake."

"It's about the vampires!" I shouted exasperated.

"The Cullens?"

"No. The seeing leech said that she saw an army of vampires," I said.

"Emily," Sam growled. The imprint in question stood and walked out of the room. I wanted to blast a laugh. Annie would never leave just because I said her name. It would take a little more than that to get her to leave the room. God gave me one stubborn mule of a woman. "What did they say?"

"The seer said that she could see Ryanne and that this army was hunting her. These vampires are all just made, Sam. That's what the killings in Seattle are. Someone is _making_ vampires in the city." Sam growled. "These things have Bella and Ryanne's scents; that's why they took things from her room. I have to protect her, Sam. I can't lose you."

"I know that, Jacob; we all know what that would mean."

"It's not just Annie. Everyone is at risk. These things will have more bloodlust than the others that we've seen. They won't be able to control themselves. There are too many innocent people and too many imprints at stake."

"What do you have in mind, Jacob?"

"We have to work with them, Sam." He snarled. "I didn't say that we have to like them. I don't expect us to be nice or civil towards them. But their seer can tell us when things are going to happen. We don't know how many leeches there are, Sam."

"You want to work with them?" he asked a little confused.

"This is the best way to protect our people, Sam." He sighed and looked wistfully towards the kitchen.

"You know, your imprint yelled at me today," he said, a little smile on his face.

"You've never stopped yours from yelling at me," I pointed out, remembering all the times that Emily had gotten me with her wooden spoon.

"Emily yells at you for breaking stuff. Ryanne just enjoys yelling at me," he said.

"No; she was angry about the way that you treated Leah yesterday, Sam. She's not one to just swallow her feelings, unless it's her fear. And she's right about you. You have Emily, Sam. No matter how she came into you're life, we both know that you're happier with Emily than you would've ever been with Leah. Give her a chance to be happy, Sam. Because whether you like it or not, Nate is Leah's imprint and we've got to protect him now. He's part of our Pack."

Sam just growled at me and looked at his wood flooring. "Look, I left Annie at the house. Talk to my dad and let me know what you want to do, okay?" He nodded and looked down at the ground. "But Sam." He looked up at me again. "I will do whatever I have to protect her. I would do the same for you and Emily; I expect that you will do the same for me."

I walked out then, making sure to say goodbye to Emily on my way out the door. I found Annie curled up underneath my favorite blanket that my mom had made when I was a kid, a boiling cup of tea in her hands. Dad was sitting in his chair, his own cup in his hands. "So the whole point of this show is?" Dad asked. Annie just giggled.

"There's no real point, Billy. It's just supposed to be drama," she replied.

"So these women go on T.V. and tell everything about their lives and fight with each other for the sake of drama?" Annie just nodded. "So they aren't real housewives?"

"No, Billy; it's just a stupid show to make people feel better about their lives," she said.

"This is stupid," I said, sinking down beside her.

She snuggled herself into my side. "Well, it's almost over. And then you boys can watch whatever you feel like," she said with a yawn. I wrapped my arm around her waist, ignoring my dad's stupid smirk. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

I was never going to be ready to let go of this girl. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let any bloodsuckers take her from me. She wasn't going anywhere without one hell of a fight.


	63. Chapter LXII

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Thanks for all who reviewed on yesterday's chapters. It was really great to see. Just a little notice that tomorrow's morning chapter may be a little later, but everything else should be on time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXII**

If I had thought that Jake was ridiculous before we found out about the vampire army, I had no idea what was in store. I was all but quarantined to the house, school, and the gym. And one wolf being with me was no longer enough for Jake. No, I was stuck with at least three in the house, Leah and Jake at the gym, and everyone else at school. I wasn't allowed to do anything without the guys being around me.

I flopped down on my bed, well Jake's, having been deserted by Leah and Quil. Billy was out with my dad, shopping for our Sunday night dinner. I wasn't allowed to go because my father and Billy weren't strong enough to protect me from a vampire should anything go wrong. Jake was still out on patrol, having become everything but a high school drop out to make sure that he could be home with me at night. And while I appreciated the gesture, I was sure that Billy wasn't happy that his son was losing his education.

The doorbell rang out loudly through the house, echoing and reverberating off the wooden floors and walls. "Coming!" I shouted, pushing up off the bed, wishing that I had gotten in the shower. I smelled like sweat and blood. But what else was new. I pulled the door open. God must hate me. "Bella?"

"Hi; is Jacob here?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's good to see you, too Bella," I said. "I'm doing well. I mean, I'm a little bit worried. I don't know if you heard, but there's a newborn vampire army after me," I said at a whisper. "But enough about me. How are you?"

"Ryanne, where is he?" she asked.

"He's busy, Bella. You should leave," I said, leaning against the doorframe. "Last time I heard, you were banned from tribal lands."

"He didn't mean that, Ryanne," she said simply. "He was just upset."

"Or livid." I shrugged. "He was more than a little upset, Bella. Your stupidity almost got me killed and you really don't seem to care about that. Jake was angrier than anything I'd ever seen, Bella. Except for maybe when we were in the Cullens' house. Now, you might want to leave before he gets home."

I wouldn't tell anyone about it; there was no reason to get my sister in trouble. But she would be torn to shreds if anyone caught her on this land. "I'm not leaving until I can talk to him," she swore.

"Bella, you don't want to do this," I promised her.

"I just want to talk to him!" she screamed. "Are you really that spiteful? He is my best friend, Ryanne. I just want to hang out with him and have things be like they were."

"Let's get a few things straight, Bella. He was my best friend first. He loves me more than he will ever love you. And things will never be like they were before, Bella. You made the decision to be with your vampire boyfriend and that means that everything has to change," I said, backing away and staring to close the door.

Bella shoved her booted foot in between the frame and the wood. "He's here, isn't he?" she snapped. "He's here and you won't let me see him?"

"You should leave, Bella." She turned to find Jake standing at the bottom step, snarling at her, exposing his canines. "You're in violation of a tribal order." He took the three steps in one stride, coming to stand between me and my sister.

"Jacob, I know that I upset you with my actions last time we were together," my sister began.

"You don't know what I felt Bella. But right now, I can't believe that you are here after I told you that you were to stay away from my land, my people, and my imprint," he snapped. I stepped out onto the porch with him, wrapping my hand around his and placing my other hand on the crook of his elbow, ready to give him a few insistent tugs if the need arose.

"I'm here to make amends, Jacob," Bella insisted.

"I don't care what you're here for, Bella. Leave. Now."

"Jacob, please-"

Jake stepped forward, breaking my grasp and tossing my sister of his shoulder. "Put me down, Jacob. I'm not leaving here until we've talked." He threw her to the ground, not even bothering to help her up when she landed on her ass.

"We talked. I won't be forgiving you any time soon and you are in serious danger of staring something that even your leech can't protect you from. Now leave," he growled, walking away.

"You don't have any right!" she shouted.

"I have every right!" he barked as he turned back to her. "I am the Beta of the tribal warriors. If you require the order from an Alpha, Sam will gladly come here and drag you over the line himself. You have insulted me and my mate and endangered the lives of not only our people, but every human on the Olympic Peninsula."  
I had never heard Jake speak so formally. I mean, he was a math and science geek. I didn't even realize his vocabulary extending that far. "Now you will leave or you will regret the consequences."

Bella's fist drew back, but before I could shout to tell her not to hit him, she released like a coiled spring. I heard the crunching sound of her bones hitting Jake's virtually indestructible form. What did she hope to accomplish by punching him? She screamed, cradling her hand to her chest. Jake looked at her with a cold hardness I hadn't seen since he first phased. Once she'd gathered herself enough to realize that she would be okay, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"Could you meet me at the treaty line?" she whispered. "Yes; Jacob broke my hand." Well that wasn't fair; Bella had punched Jake. "No, I punched him." Oh, so Bella had finally learned about honesty. Next we could teach her about respecting her elders. Bella walked away then, marching off to the treaty line.

"I have to go make sure that she doesn't start a supernatural war," Jake said, hopping up the stairs and squeezing my hand. "I'll be home in a little." I just nodded. "Where are Leah and Quil?" he said suddenly.

"Claire just finished her dance class and Nate called to ask if he could meet Leah early for dinner tonight," I replied.

"You're home alone?" he growled.

"It's not that big of a deal, Jake. I'm staying in the house," I promised, hoping that was just what he wanted to hear.

"No dice," he said. "Grab a sweater; you're coming with me," he demanded. I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him. "Please," he added. I smiled and did as he asked.

There were some days where I felt like I had become the girlfriend that I always teased people about being. Everyone knows the type. The girl who does whatever her boyfriend asks _because_ he asks. I guess it was just different for me. I was living in a world of vampires and wolves. And not just living; I was being hunter by them. So, while I wished that I could maintain my independence, Jake was just trying to protect me and if I wanted to live to grow grey with him, I was going to have to listen to him.

Bella walked a couple dozen feet in front of us. She would turn around every once in a while and glare at us, but other than that, she didn't acknowledge our existence. Edward's Volvo was sitting just beyond the treaty line, but the monster himself was standing outside, leaning against the car's exterior. As we approached the line, he shoved off. I don't think Bella had her entire foot over the line before he'd grabbed her and hauled her to his side. "Let me see," he begged.

He coddled her like a child, more than Jake had ever done for me. He sheltered her hand within his, thumbs stroking over her knuckles. Even I could hear him asking her if it hurt and if she was going to be okay. The funny thing was, she was asking for it. She did the one thing that Jake told her not to do. She got what she deserved. He hissed and growled, spitting like an over-boiling tea kettle. He turned around after fussing over Bella's split knuckles and snarled. "If you ever bring her back to me in the less-than-perfect condition that I left her in, dog, I will rip you apart."

Jake stepped away from me, the two guys on either side of the treaty line, standing chest to chest. "I could say the same to you, leech. And if we were to go on the past experiences, you should be dead a few times over," he added. Edward snapped at him.

"Regardless of who should be dead right now-"

"Neither one of you is dying," Bella shouted. I just rolled my eyes. Just let them fight it out. No need to get involved.

"Regardless," Edward continued. "We have to protect the girls." Jake nodded, although his eyes showed his desire to kill the bloodsucker in front of him. "As unfortunate as it is that _this_ is why I'm here, Carlisle would like to arrange a meeting of sorts. My brother Jasper would like to show you all a few techniques."

Jake scoffed, but didn't say anything else. "I will be sure to tell Sam," he said simply, walking towards me with anger shaking his limbs.

His hand found my lower back, pushing me with gentle insistence until I was walking as quickly as he would like me to. We were almost back to the house when he started to relax again, the wolf receding and the Jake I know coming back. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm not a fragile little thing," I said. "I'm fine," I added when he didn't seem satisfied with me. "I have to start dinner. So where are the old men?" He chuckled a little.

"'If you ever bring her back to me in the less-than-perfect condition,'" Jake mocked. I just laughed. "Like I haven't wanted to say that to him a million times over. They took you to Italy and let you get tortured by a bloodsucker!"

"That's over, Jake," I said, hoping that he would just drop it.

Thank God, he didn't have a chance to say anything because the dads walked in, toting a few bags into the house. "Leah met us at the store," Billy said with a laugh, "with the request that you make chicken parmesan tonight."

"Leah always has loved my chick parm," I said.

"And supposedly so does the uh, boy," Billy said, looking at my dad. I just rolled my eyes.

"Leah found herself a boy?" Dad asked. I just nodded. "That's who all this is for? A boy?"

"Oh come on, Dad; you would marry any woman that took you to a house to get free food," I said with a laugh. "Especially if their cooking was as good as mine." All three men just laughed and nodded.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Jacob," Billy said. "A girl who can cook is a girl after any man's heart." Dad cleared his throat, evidently uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. "When did you become such a prude? I can remember some very vivid descriptions of-"

"Okay, you grumpy old troll," Dad said, turning Billy's chair and wheeling him to the living room, thrusting the grocery bags at Jake.

"They get to be too much sometimes," I said with a laugh. Jake just chuckled and set everything on the counter. "Out," I said.

"Come on!"  
"No dice," I teased. "Last time I let you help me in the kitchen we spent the better part of our _date_ cleaning your mess."

"You threw eggs at me!"

"They slipped," I said with a shrug. "Now get out so that I can actually cook." He kissed my cheek and walked away, settling himself in the living room with our dads. "Beers?" I called.

"Three!" Jake called back.

"Ha! Nice try," I said, grabbing two and a soda. "Stupid," I said, slapping his head as I walked by him.

The kitchen was silent, nothing save the sizzling of the food and the rumbling of the boys in the living room. I worked diligently, humming lullabies to myself as I cooked. I was putting the finishing touches on the dish when I heard Sue call her greeting through the door. Was it wrong that I wanted to go hug Nate and welcome him to hell?


	64. Chapter LXIII

**Author's Note: Please don't forget that the chapter will be posted a little late tomorrow. And due to work, there is a strong likelihood that there will only be one chapter posted tomorrow. I'm really sorry; I really pride myself on posting two chapters a day, but life gets in the way. Anyways, I could probably be prompted to try to get a second chapter up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXIII**

All things considered, Nate had handled himself really well at dinner. Leah's new haircut looked great. I wanted to laugh as I remembered the look on Quil's face when we'd dragged him into the hair salon to get it cut. The kid would play Barbies with a toddler all day, but ask him to step into a salon and he transformed from wolf to pup. Whatever, it must be a guy thing.

Nate and I had our own little pow-wow during which he thanked me for making Leah spar with him. They were both a little closed off and it wasn't hard to see that they were both fighting this imprint with everything that they had. The good news was that we were all pretty sure that they were going to be great for each other. If they didn't kill each other first.

Leah and Nate went out on a walk. Seth and Sue took themselves off to their own home. Dad had gone home after dessert. Billy went to bed, kissing my cheek as he rolled out. Jake rested his feet on the coffee table, regardless of how much I protested. I sat beside him, resting my head in a pillow on his lap. "Dinner was good," he said, his hand messing with my hair. "I can't wait for you to actually be living in this house."

"Where did that come from?" I asked, twisting to look up at him.

"I was just daydreaming," he said with a shrug.

"You were daydreaming about me living in this house?" I laughed.

"Well, I was thinking about other things… and that led me to us having a family and finally to you living here," he said. He turned a little redder than his usual skin tone. I loved when he got embarrassed; almost as much as I loved when he admitted that he dreamed about our future together. "You okay?"

"Yeah; I was just letting you relax a little," I said, placing my hand over his heart. "I may not be able to hear like you, but I feel it."

My head hit the couch and Jake's weight was suddenly on top of me. His elbows were resting against my shoulders, keeping his chest off of me. "I can hear your heart," he said, his face a few centimeters from mine. I pressed my hands against his chest, feeling his pulse thrumming underneath my hands. I licked my lips, trying to keep my pulse under control. His lips tickled across my jaw. "You know, there are some wolf things we need to talk about," he whispered. I nodded, trying to catch his lips, but he only pulled away.

"Like what?" I managed to get enough air to say.

"You ever noticed Emily's scar?" He was kissing down the side of my neck.

"Kind of hard to miss," I whispered.

"Not that one." He had his lips on my throat now. I could feel his teeth against the skin of my throat. "The one on her neck." I was trying to think about any scars that Emily had, but I couldn't manage a thought beyond my name and Jake's. "It's a marking," he continued. "It lets everyone else know you're mine."

"Like a hickey?" I laughed. He smiled, nipping my throat. My breath hitched in my lugs. Jake moved his lips to my jugular, where my pulse could vibrate against his lips.

"A little more important that a hickey," he chuckled. I could feel him moving his way down my chest, his mouth now over the hollow in my collarbone. "The marking lets anything supernatural know that you belong to me."

"How?" I managed, my chest press up against his.

"I don't really know the specifics," he said, moving to my shoulder now. He had never done this before. He was always affectionate, doting; altogether the best boyfriend that a girl could ask for. But he had never pushed me for anything more than just sleep and some kisses. "With Emily, I can smell Sam on her but there's something off. It's like a threat. You know, not to hurt her or anything." His lips were on my other shoulder, the warmth seeping through my skin and hitting every nerve ending.

"Why haven't you done this yet?" I asked, my back arching instinctually.

"There's a little thing that we have to do first," he said moving lower.

"No," I groaned as his lips left my skin.

"I was just letting you know that's going to happen," he said, raising his face to mine, which was probably a good thing; any lower and he was going to be in my boobs. And I wasn't willing to go that far just yet. "I remember a little girl who told me that she didn't want to get married," he began, his nose up against mine. "But I'm hoping that I'm going to change her mind," he continued. His lips pressed against mine. No matter how much I tried to make his kiss hotter and more hungry, he wasn't willing to. He was slow and gentle.

Of all the times that he had kissed me, this had to be the most romantic. His tongue slipped into my mouth, the first time that he had ever done that. I gasped and slid my fingers up around his head, holding his face to mine. He pulled away while I was still wanting more. "So I just wonder if I've changed her mind about it yet," he whispered. I would've said anything if we would just kiss me like that again. So I nodded against him and he smiled and kissed me again, just like before slow and steady. I could feel myself melting as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled us upright.

"I don't hear talking," Billy called from his bedroom. And we had thought the old man had gone to sleep.

"We're fine, Dad," Jake said, our lips coming apart with an audible pop. Jake pulled me off his lap, tossing me next to him. "Just watching a movie."

"Yeah, I remember what happens when you start watching movies," he called back.

The paused and distance was long enough for me to get my head back on straight. Jake was looking proud of himself, watching _The Mask of Zorro_. "That wasn't your proposal, right?" I said, suddenly realizing what he had been saying.

"No," he laughed. "I think your dreams are a little too big for a high school hitching, Rye." I nodded.

"But why go on about all that then?"  
"Because I remember when we talked about marriage, we were only thirteen. We were sitting in the tree out back talking about bras and panties and tampons and other things that I never want to know about ever again. You said that you didn't want to do what your parents did; you didn't want to get married until you were sure that you weren't going to make your parents mistakes. I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page."

"The imprint can't be wrong, right Jake?" He nodded. "So then it can't be wrong about me and you. And I know that I love you. What I don't want to do is get married fresh out of high school," I said.

"Good," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Jake, can we talk about something that might make you a little upset?" He frowned but nodded. "I need you to back off, Jake. I need you to let me be me."

"I don't follow."

"The protection detail," I explained. "I know that you're worried about me being anywhere alone, but I am staying on the Rez or at the gym. Leah is already with me there and any vamp would be ridiculous to attack me while I'm there. It's too public." He was growling quietly, but had yet to interrupt me. "There are three wolves running around the Rez at all times, so there's no way that something could get through the lines. The Cullens are on the other side of the line, protecting my sister." He roared at that one. "I get that you want to protect me, but it doesn't change the fact that I am losing everything about myself, Jake. I am stronger than the person that I have become," I said pushing away to look at him. "I love you and I don't want anything about the relationship that we have now. But I don't want to change anything about me. I want to be the person that loses everything about themselves because they want to please a guy."

He sighed loudly and leaned back into the couch, biting his tongue and shaking his knee. "Hypothetically, say that I gave in to all this," he began. My heart thumped in my chest. "Say that I decided that as long as you were on the Rez, you could do what you wanted; could we set a few rules down?"

"More rules?" I groaned.

"You make rules about our relationship; I'll make rules about your safety. Compromise, like a normal couple would."

"We're not a normal couple. You kill vampires, I get hunted by them, my sister tries to kill me all day. I don't think that's normal," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Rules: you stay on the Rez at all times. If you're going to leave, which would only be to go to the gym, you send me a text first. You take Leah to the gym with you and you _do not_ leave alone. You wait for me or you go home with Leah. You are back, in this house, by nine. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Warden," I saluted. He sighed.

"I'm serious, Annie. Those are the conditions. I want to know that you're safe before I agree to any of this."

"I thought this a hypothetical situation," I said with a smirk.

"You are off of lockdown," he said. "Provided that you obey the rules."

"What am I? A dog?"

"Ryanne," he warned.

"Yes, Jacob; I will be a good girl and obey your rules."

"That's my girl," he said. "Now, let's get off to bed." He slapped my thigh.

I was dressed in my pajamas and lying against Jake's chest. "Jake, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, your body needs a little rest in order to keep your brain functioning. So, your heart rate is going to-"

"Jake, I meant with the vampires," I said, giving him a look.

"We are going to meet with them tomorrow," he said. "And you are going to stay right he in the house with Dad." I glared at him. "You are going to stay on the Rez?" he tried again.

That's my boy.


	65. Chapter LXIV

**Author's Note: Just a reminder that this will be the only chapter posted to ****_Consequences _****today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXIV:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I was pretty sure that Annie was going to kill me pretty soon. She was so wound up about losing herself in this supernatural stuff. I knew that I wasn't really helping her any, either. Now that I knew what was coming after her, now that I knew that the Pack could stop this, I was running myself ragged. I had Annie on a lockdown that was stricter than anything that her father couldn't even_ dream_ of. She wasn't allowed to be without two of the Pack by her side for any reason. And if there was some reason as to why she was alone, she was not to leave the house. It was all there, crystal clear. And yeah, I was being a jackass. I was being an overprotective, controlling asshole. And I justified it all by telling myself that I was doing it all for her protection. And I was. Some of it could be scaled back a little, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

_Jake, is there any way that we can just be done for tonight?_ Embry grumbled in my head. We were back to multiple patrol shifts a day, worse than anything that we had ever had before. And, once again, it was me that was begging for them; not Sam. Unfortunately, I was working with two wolves. I had Seth, who was young and inexperienced, and Embry. Everyone else had their own imprint that they were worried about. _Any time now, man._

Yeah, yeah; get out of here. Stop by the house and make sure that Annie's there please,I asked.

_She's not going anywhere dude,_ Embry said. _She likes me too much._ I snorted and rolled my eyes. _I'll run by and let you know if there's any problems. _

I focused on the trees around me and the smells of the forests, searching for anything that was off. I felt Paul phase in, sprinting and screaming in his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to play therapist for everyone. But, unlike everyone else in the family, I was the only one who had a normal imprint. Wasn't that ironic? Because I had to think of it this way: Sam had left Leah for Emily, making their imprint a little abnormal because it tore a family apart; Leah didn't want her imprint because of the shit that Sam had put her through; Paul had a deaf imprint that he had never met; and Quil was imprinted on an infant. I mean, I guess the guys could always ask Jared. But they didn't. Ever. They always waited until I was walking around in the forest, focused on my patrol to corner me and ask me questions.

What's wrong? I asked, finally giving in.

_Her name's Charlotte and I don't know a God damn thing about her,_ he growled. _And whenever I get close to learning about her, someone manages to tell her about my past. _

Paul, you only imprinted on the girl a week ago. That's not exactly your past. Why do you even care? Last time we talked about her, you didn't want this.

_Jared thinks that I should be happy about our imprint. I have nothing but shit and Ari in my life; I should be happy that I have something good in my life that isn't in a hospital,_ Paul said. _But no bitch wants to be involved with this, Jake. I'm a fuck it and chuck it guy. That's what I'm known for._

Maybe you're thinking about this in the wrong way, I suggested. His ears swiveled towards me. You keep thinking about all of this in how it's good for you, but you can't be selfish about this Paul. We do what we can to protect them and make them happy. So tell her; be honest with her. Let her decide what she wants this to be. At the end of the day, we're what they need, not what they want. So you be whatever she wants you to be, Paul and then figure out how to become what she needs.

Jake was silent for a little while, all but chewing on the words that I had said. See, I knew how this imprint shit worked. _Jake, I think you got a problem going on back home,_ Embry said. Well, shit; that's one way to ruin your day. I thanked Embry and sprinted towards the house, ever bad scenario that could possibly exist going through my mind. And then the scent of strawberries that I used to die to smell crossed my path.

"Let's get a few things straight, Bella," Annie snapped. "He was my best friend first." Annie had every point and all the truth to pack it up with. "He loves me more than he will ever love you." Thank God she'd finally gotten that through her head. "And things will never be like they were before, Bella. You made the decision to be with your vampire boyfriend and that means that everything has to change." Look at my girl, finally standing up for herself. And to her sister, no less. I phased out and watched Bella shove her foot in the door, jamming it open.

"He's here, isn't he? He's here and you won't let me see him?" Who cares where I was? I asked her not to leave the house and she was doing exactly what I asked. And on top of that, she was within her right to keep her sister out of her house. This was her home now.

"You should leave, Bella," I snapped. Both girls jumped, both girls looked relieved, but the only one that I cared about was Annie. "You're in violation of a tribal order."

"Jacob," she said in that whining, placating voice. "I know that I upset you with my actions last time we were together."

"You don't know what I felt Bella," I barked. "But right now, I can't believe that you are here." I honestly couldn't believe that she would come down here. I had made it perfectly clear that she was not to come near her sister. "After I told you that you were to say away from my land, my people, my imprint!" I hadn't even realized that I was standing between Ryanne and Bella until I felt her calloused little hand grip me and hold me tight to her chest.

"I'm here to make amends, Jacob."

"I don't care what you're here for, Bella. Leave," I said. She didn't move. "Now."

"Jacob, please-"

If she didn't want to leave, I could make her leave. I tossed her over my shoulder and marched her down the stairs. "I'm not leaving here until we've talked!" she shouted. I tossed her down onto the grass. What was there left to say? She had done things that hurt her sister. She had done things that purposely broke her sister down. She had put her sister in danger for her own personal gain. And if that wasn't enough, she then chose to be with the enemy.

So after we'd talked about her decisions and I had made it clear that I was never going to forgive, she called her little bloodsucker and attempted to start another war. If she really wanted to keep us all safe, she shouldn't have punched me and called the monster. In truth, I didn't even feel her hit me. I watched her walk away and then turned back to the girl I actually cared about. "I have to go make sure that she doesn't start a supernatural war," I said, taking her hand in mine. We already had one coming; we didn't need another. "I'll be home in a little while." She nodded at me.

At least Leah and Quil… Neither one of them were in the house. The scents that were there were an hour old or so. But Annie, true to her word, hadn't left the house. "Where are Leah and Quil?" I asked her.

"Claire just finished her dance class." So Quil was in the wind. "And Nate called to ask if he could meet Leah early for dinner tonight." Right, dinner tonight. Well, Leah wasn't going to be heard from again until she actually showed up.

"You're home alone?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Jake. I'm staying in the house."

I would use any excuse that I could to keep her by my side. That's where I wanted her for the rest of my life. "No dice. Grab a sweater; you're coming with me." She crossed her arms, squeezing her chest even tighter in her sports bra. "Please?" She smiled and took my hand, following me in silence to the treaty line.

"If you ever bring her back to me in the less-than-perfect condition that I left her in, dog, I will rip you apart," Cullen warned me.

I growled and stepped a little closer to him, bare toes tingling as they reached the treaty line. "I could say the same to you, leech," I growled, replaying Annie's condition after she'd returned from Italy in my head. "And if we were to go on the past experiences, you should be dead a few times over." I played the memories of her nightmares, the few that she had gotten, in my head. I remembered the screams, the feeling of panic that stabbed me in the chest when she'd woken me up.

"Regardless of who should be dead right now," he began.

"Neither one of you is dying!" Bella screamed. She didn't deserve the right to care. She didn't deserve anything from me or her sister or my family. Not anymore. Those bridges were burned and Bella Swan was going to have to live with those consequences.


	66. Chapter LXV

**Author's Note: There will be two chapters today. Normally I would absolutely do three, but I have to work late tonight. That being said, there ****_will_**** be three chapters posted tomorrow as a repayment for the single that I posted yesterday! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXV:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

Leah had warned us all that she wanted us to be kind to her imprint when he came by. Which was asking a lot of us. And even thought the dads, Sue, me, Seth, and _even_ Annie were on our best behavior, she didn't seem satisfied. But you had to give the guy credit; he'd handled everything like a champ, even the sports questions that Dad and Charlie threw at him. And he was smart enough to see that Leah was a little upset and ask if she wanted to take a walk. And then everyone left, and I had my imprint lying along the couch with her head in my lap.

Nate was going to be good for Leah. There was something about him that was just as guarded as Leah usually was. And her walls were slowly, but surely coming down. We couldn't dispute it. The imprint was right once again. Just like it had been right about me and Annie. I looked down at her and smiled, noticing a little freckle on her neck, right beside where I should mark her. In my mind, I could see her straddling me while I kissed her neck and finally sank my teeth into her flesh. I couldn't imagine what it was feel like to have her, all of her; to see her pregnant; to have her living in this house, maybe sleeping in bigger bed. I could see her with all our children. I could see it all. "Dinner was good," I said to distract myself. She just sighed her thanks. "I can't wait for you to actually be living in this house."

"Where did that come from?" I felt the heat rush to my face.

"I was just daydreaming," I answered.

"You were daydreaming about me living in this house?" she giggled. What? Guys are allowed to dream too.

"Well, I was thinking about other things… and that led me to us having a family and finally to you living here. Her heartbeat picked up significantly, but her face didn't show that she was distressed or anything. "You okay?" I asked when she had remained silent for longer than Annie's normal five second.

"Yeah; I was just letting you relax a little," she replied. She reached up and gingerly laid her hand over my heart. "I maybe not be able to hear like you, but I feel it." My heart raced underneath her hand, beating almost painfully against my ribs. I couldn't take it anymore.

I wasn't sure if it was the wolf part of my brain or just the act that I was a teenage boy, but it had been harder and harder not to hold her, not to touch her lately. I could spend an eternity kissing her and be happy. I let her body smack down on the couch, hearing the springs groan a little with her weight. "I can hear your heart," I said, keeping my lips away from hers. That was, until she licked her lips and pressed her hands flat against my chest. I settled for her jawline instead. "You know," I began as I pressed my lips against her chin. "There are some wolf things we need to talk about." She nodded, catching my upper lip a little. I pulled away and found the side of her neck.  
"Like what?"

"You ever noticed Emily's scar?" I said between kisses.

"Kind of hard to miss," she replied. I smiled and moved my way to her throat, her mango and sea salt smell permeating in my nose.

"Not that one, the one on her neck." I could see the gears in her head trying to turn again, but it was like something was making them stick. "It's a marking. It lets everyone else know you're mine."

"Like a hickey?" I nibbled at her throat a little, feeling her breath jerk in her throat a little. I pressed my lips to her main artery, feeling her life beat against my lips. "A little more important than a hickey." I moved down her chest, wondering just how far I could take this. "The marking lets anything supernatural know that you belong to me."

"How?"

"I don't really know the specifics. With Emily, I can smell Sam on her, but there's something off. It's like a threat; you know, not to hurt her or anything." She shivered against me.

"Why haven't you done this yet?" she whispered. My hands that were on her shoulders found their way to her waist, using the new space between her back and the couch to pick her up just a little bit.

"There's a little thing that we have to do first," I murmured as I moved down towards the little piece of lace I could see on her bra. I was losing control; fast. I removed my lips from her skin.

"No," she moaned, wiggling towards me. I couldn't tell if she was saying that she didn't want to have sex, which I had already assumed, or if she was upset that I had stopped kissing her. I was hoping for the latter, but it was probably the former.

"I was just letting you know that's going to happen." Her face was flushed as she stared at me, the rosiness in her cheeks something I thought I could stare at. It was just like when she was little, when she would get all red in the face from chasing me around the Rez. "I remember a little girl who told me that she didn't want to get married," I brushed my nose across hers, "but I'm hoping that I'm going to change her mind."

I had used everything that I had in me, everything that I had the unfortunate chance of seeing in Paul's mind, against her, hoping that I could convince her to marry me. No time soon. I knew Annie; she had dreams of fighting and teaching female fighting classes at Frank's. I just wanted to know that this was something that she was actually open to. Someday, I was going to marry her and she was going to be in this house as a Black instead of a Swan.

"Jake, what's going to happen now?" she asked from her place in my arms.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I was good at understanding her, but I was no mind reader. "Well, your body needs a little rest in order to keep your brain functioning. So, your heart rate is going to-"

"Jake, I meant with the vampires," she cut in, twisting to stare at me with an unamused look that made her lips pout in the most kissable way.

"We are going to meet with them tomorrow. And you are going to stay right here in the house with Dad." She glared at me with what she probably thought was a deadly look, but only made me struggle to control my emotions. "You are going to stay on the Rez?" I said as more of a question than I would've liked, but she just smiled and rested her little cheek against me once more, snuggling into my skin like it was her personal blanket.

The next evening, I kissed Annie goodnight and tucked her into bed. I knew she probably wouldn't sleep, but I could at least get her into bed like normal. She curled along the length of my wooden wall, hugging the pillow I usually used to her chest. "Everyone's going to be okay, right?" she said, a little worried.

"Yes, Annie; everyone will be just fine." She nodded. "And if something goes wrong, we'll make sure to sacrifice the wolves who don't have imprints first."

She chucked the pillow at my head and growled a little. "You're not funny," she informed me. I just smiled at her. "You know, I can't remember the last time that I slept in a bed by myself," she commented.

I made a point of taking daytime patrols, even if they were during school, so that I could be here to protect her and my father. There were no spells, relics, charms, anything that I could put on the house to protect them. All of us wanted to be home at night and unfortunately, it wasn't always possible. Seth and Leah were pretty good about taking the night shift, since one of them could always be home with their mother. Things had gotten a little tricky since Leah's imprint, but better for us in a way. Frank's gym was in what the leeches deemed 'no man's land.' We asked for it, knowing that Nate and his family lived on sight. That was better for Leah. She willing took the night shift, running circles around the gym and their house, but not necessarily running the border.

Jared was pretty good at it, but he would much rather be outside Kim's house, watching over her to make sure that she was okay. She was as clean cut as people came, refusing to let Jared in the room when her parents were asleep. Jared spent most of his days trying to convince her that she was safest with him in the room there with her, but she was a little more stubborn than any of us had realized.

And while the rest of us were in school, trying our best to keep our grades up despite the constant threats against our friends and family, Sam was running patrols for eight hours at a time. When we were all finally finished with classes, it was only fair to let Sam take the rest of the night to himself. Unless there was an emergency.

The one who was running night patrol even more frequently than Leah was Paul. His recent imprint of Charlotte, who none of us knew, had him more than a little rattled. He wasn't sure how to react. And while he was actually running through the woods like you were supposed to when you were on patrol, he was trailing after his imprint, who apparently snuck out of the house every night to do God knows what. Whatever it was, Paul was determined to find out more and keep her safe. I turned my thoughts back to Annie, who was still lying in bed. "I lost you there for a minute, huh?" she smiled.

"Last time you slept in a bed by yourself was after you had your seizure and I was afraid to hurt you," I said with a sad smile.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" she groaned, flipping my thin comforter over her head. "I thought you were fixating on other things, remember? We had this discussion in the kitchen."

The words were muffled by the blanket, but I clearly remembered _that_ discussion. It was the first time that I realized that she loved me just as much as I loved her. I had just been a prick and fucked everything up, so she wasn't sure if she could trust my feelings yet. And look at us now.

"What would you have me focus on?"

"Not getting yourself killed," she snapped.

"Okay, then I better get going and meet the guys," I replied, pushing myself away from the bed without so much as a goodbye.

As I'd hoped, her hand clapped around my wrist and pulled my back with as much strength as she could muster. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly, like I had the other night. She molded herself against me, pulling me indescribably closer. She took charge, kissing me back with everything she could until my room was spinning and I couldn't remember anything but her name. "I actually have to go," I whispered when she pulled away.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to side track you," she whispered.

"Yeah right; you knew exactly what you were doing," I laughed, leaning in and kissing her again. "But I'll figure you if _that's_ what's waiting for me when I get home."

"Always," she promised. "Get going."

"Seth will be on the Rez if you need anything," I said, looking down at her.

"Nothing is going to go wrong; will you knock it off?" God I wish I didn't have to leave her. Bella had called the house and informed me that she was going to the meeting tonight; well, she informed the machine that I listened to later that night. I wouldn't let Annie within a mile of this meeting. And at the same time, I wanted her there with me so that I knew she was safe. "Get going; you'll be late and Sam will be pissed off."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before booking it out the door. I phased and joined the conversation that was already in progress. Paul was rumbling about leaving Charlotte when she was so prone to her escape acts, Leah was surprisingly silent, but she was seething like she was going to kill someone. _If you only knew,_ she whispered. Well that was another shit storm I would have to deal with later tonight. Jared and Quil were grumbling about their own imprints. And even though Sam was trying to tell everyone to quite down, we could all feel him worrying about Emily as well.

Seth, I said simply. The little wolf in question turned to stare at me. If anything happens to my girl or any other imprint, Emily will be cooking your kidneys for dinner tomorrow. Are we clear?

_Crystal,_ he said with a gulp. His tongue lolled out of his mouth in what would undoubtedly be a grin if he was in his human form. He took off towards Frank's gym first, his mind racing to figure out a pattern for checking on the imprints. At least we'd know that they were safe.

We ran as a pack, just as we always should. But there was a part of me that wanted to be leading. I had been doing it from the background for so long, I didn't even realize it. Sam was right, all those months ago, when he'd told me that this was the role that I was born to take. Sam had done well, I couldn't fault him. But I was starting to think that maybe it was time for me to step up. Maybe it was the way that things were going with Annie. Dad had said that my instincts would start kicking in as I got older, that the wolf in me was only going to get more insistent about my birthright. And, while I was still unsure how I felt about this, it was going to be something that Annie was going to be a part of it.

I shouldn't say thatI was unsure. I knew that I wanted Annie to be here in my life. I wanted her forever. Nothing would ever be as great as what I had with her. But according to Dad, the wolf in me was going to be pushing things, asking for more from her than she was ready to give. The man in me wanted to love her and hold her and let her know that everything would be okay for the rest of her life. The wolf in me wanted some of that, but not as much as he wanted the bloodline carried on, not as much as he wanted a new generations of warriors to be born.

Doctor Leech gave some pretty little speech about us working together. He explained that one of the bloodsuckers had experience with the shit storm that was about to come our way. The expert would demonstrate the techniques so that we could adapt them to our own styles.

"If you want, I know my brother would be willing to allow you to practice," he said, a slight twang in his voice.

I don't think I could keep from killing Bella's leech if I got my teeth around his throat. "Jasper was referring to my brother Emmet," Cullen said. "And don't think I don't feel the same, dog."

Bella shoved her way from behind the leech, stumbling out towards me. "Jacob, please talk to me; I forgive you." She forgives me? She kissed me without saying anything and caused her sister to almost die and _she_ forgives _me_? I must be missing something here.

"I don't think Jacob wants to talk to you, Bella," Cullen said, snaking a frozen arm around her waist. How did she survive that? Something so cold and dead wrapping around her. Disgusting.

We watched, everyone talking about ways to beat the newborns in different ways. The demonstrations were helpful and even if the Cullens didn't know it, we were learning how to fight them as well. Each of them had suck distinct styles. The little pixie saw someone's decisions in their heads and made her defense accordingly. I guess it was to our benefit that she couldn't see us. Each leech came forward and demonstrated different techniques. It was more than a little helpful, although known of us would ever admit that to them.

The doc came froward and concluded our meeting, letting us know that he would be more than willing to conduct another meeting with more training. _I think that it will be a good idea,_ Paul said quietly. _We could switch out, allow Seth to come out._

_My little brother isn't fighting,_ Leah said adamantly.

_Leah-_ Sam began.

_Shut up, Sam._ Well that was new. Usually Leah just ignored him altogether, unless of course he Alpha Ordered her. Which Sam was prone to do to her.

Leah, Seth doesn't need to fight. But if something were to go wrong, wouldn't you like him to be able to fight?

_Fine, he can learn; but I don't want him there, Sam._

_I won't let him be at the actual fight, Lee._ She turned and growled at him.

_My name is Leah. Get it right or get out of my head._ Sam growled, warning her to back down. Wonderful way to end out evening.

Shut up, I shouted. Everyone shrank back a little. We cannot protect our imprints and our families if we are divided. Sam, leave her alone. Leah, suck it up and go check on your imprint. Jared, go check on Kim. Quil-

_I am Alpha, Jacob._

Then act like it, Sam. You're antagonizing the girl. Leave her alone.

_Jake, there's some lights on in your house,_ Seth broke through the tension. _I can hear your dad snoring though. _

Thanks Seth; let's go everyone.

I ignored everyone else in my head and tried not to think about the fact that I wasn't able to control the wolf in me. At least, not as much as I would like. I phased out just a little ways away from the house and pulled my shorts on. I found Annie sitting on the couch, staring out the big bay window. She was holding my pillow to her chest and just staring, not seeing anything. "It's a good thing that we're not going anywhere tomorrow," I said as I pulled the door open.

She started and looked up at me, relief flooding through her eyes. "What are you doing up, baby girl?" I asked with a little smile, dropping down beside her.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep," she whispered. "Which is stupid because I should be able to sleep through the night without you."

I frowned; I didn't mind that she wanted me there. Actually, I loved that she wanted me here. "What'd you dream about?" I asked, pulling the pillow from her grasp.

"You didn't make it back from this war alive," she said. I held my hands out for her to take, pinning the pillow between my arm and ribs. She placed her little hands in mine and allowed me to haul her to her feet. "You promised me right before you left that you were going to come home and then you came back in a body bag."

I was leading her towards our bedroom, pulling her down against my chest in the bed. I plopped the pillow behind my head. "Well, there are several problems with that dream," I began, rubbing my hand up and down her arm. "The first problem is that the guys wouldn't bring me back in a body bag. The second is that I wouldn't promise you that I would come back. I can't do that unless I know, like I did tonight. As far as this fight goes, Rye, I won't leave you without a fight. Okay, babe?" She nodded, but her heart was still pumping hard with anxiety.

"We're going to make sure that you're safe, Ryanne. I need you to trust me." I knew what was going to happen next. Annie would do anything for anyone if they just told her that it was what they needed from her. "I need you to trust that everything will work out for the best."

"What if I lose you?"

"I'm telling you, it will take a force stronger than God to take me from you." She didn't look convince. I rolled her on top of me and pulled lips down to mine. I wasn't being sweet and gentle like I had been doing before. I was hungry for her. I wanted her brain to switch off until the primal instincts were all that were left. She kissed me back slowly, like her brain was still trying to think about the upcoming war. I slipped my hand underneath her little tank top, trailing my fingers up and down her spin until she was kissing me back just as hungrily as I was kissing her. "Promise me that I will get to come home to that, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I come home to you."

Annie didn't roll off of me. She laid down on my chest, stretching out on top of my body and nuzzling her face into my neck. I waited until I heard her light snores coming from my chest to close my eyes and go to sleep. After this was over, I was taking her away from La Push and vampires and wolves and getting us a day, just one day, to be ourselves again. We were going to get far enough away that I couldn't hear a howl even if I wanted to.


	67. Chapter LXVI

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading. Tomorrow will be a trifecta update (to make up for the single yesterday). Please let me know what you're thinking about the chapters. It really makes things easier for me to write because I can tweak things for the next chapter. Enjoy tonight!**

* * *

**Chapter LXVI**

For the last month, the wolves and the Cullens had been preparing for the upcoming battle. Jake had kept his word and allowed me to be mostly normal, provided that he knew where I was and I was home by my newly imposed curfew. Either way, it didn't really matter. I spent most of my time at the gym with Leah and Nate, who, coincidentally were acting rather odd. I was half hoping that she had told him, seeing as we were only two weeks away from the attack. They had known each other for a few months. Relationships built on less had lasted lifetimes.

She needed to tell him soon, that was for sure. There was too much going on in their lives for Nate not to be safe. I was working with the speed bag when Jake walked through the front doors. Frank and Jeanie greeted him with familiarity. Jeanie gave him a hug, patting his cheeks in a motherly fashion. I wish that the woman would've had kids and stopped taking the rest of us in. I mean, she was great, but she could be a little too much. At least, with me, she was kind of crazy. Frank said it was the premise of a young girl getting the crap beat out of her. It didn't sit well with Jeanie.

"What's up?" I asked with a smile.

"I need you to come with me," he said, his tone serious.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," I promised him with a not-so-innocent smile, hoping that he would smile and tell me that it was always my fault. But no. He just stared at me as dead serious as before.

"There are a few things about this fight that we need to go over," he said.

"Jake, what's wrong?"  
"Everything," he growled.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Will you please just come with me?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I huffed, crossing my arms and leaning to one side, narrowing my eyes.

He stepped closer and dropped his face to mine. "The vampires have your scent. Bella wants to be there in the clearing when everything happens. Naturally, the leech isn't letting her, but the wolves decided that we could draw all the bloodsuckers to one of the clearings if your guys' scent was there." I still didn't see why he was so upset about this. "And then I'm going to carry your sister up to another clearing. We're hoping that my scent will mask Bella's and they won't find you guys."

"Us?" I asked, realizing that he was talking about hiding us somewhere.

"Yes, you guys are going camping together. Normal sisterly bounding things."

"It stops being normal when you throw newborn vampire army into the mix," I said dryly. "So if you're carrying Bella, how am I getting up there?"

He growled. "The leech is going to carry you."

"No. Fuck no," I shouted, tearing my wraps off of my knuckles. "You can take that idea and shove right up his cold, undead ass. I am not going anywhere with him. Why can't I just walk?"

"Because that could be too dangerous," he said. "You think that I want this to happen, Ryanne? I don't want you anywhere near those bloodsuckers."

"Why can't you take me? You're more than strong enough to carry me _and_ Bella up a hill."

"They're worried about my scent being on you."

"I won't do it," I said firmly. "If you want me to be safe, then you better find another fucking way. Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, I don't give a flying fart in fucking hell. I refuse to do any of this, Jake."

"I am trying to keep you safe, Ryanne!"  
"And I am telling you how to do that. If you want to keep me safe, then you will find another way to make this happen. I won't do it." I stood in front of him, chest to chest and eye to eye with him. "Find another fucking way."

"You really won't be around them at all?"

"No."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll find another way, but there's something else." I paused, waiting for him to continue. "You have to spend the night with Bell and her leech."

"No."

"Annie-"

"No; I refuse."

"You can't refuse this one, Annie. This is what it is."

"You're going to stick me on a mountain in the middle of summer storm with nothing but a leech to keep me company?"

"And your sister," he tried feebly.

"Fuck you," I said, brushing by him and marching towards the car. I hadn't even pulled the door open before his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Seth is going to be watching over you guys. Sam's going to Alpha Order Leah and Paul to find a way to tell their imprint so that they'll come down to the Rez where we can keep them safe."

"Why can't I stay with the rest of the imprints?" I said tightly.

"Because the army has your scent and if we leave you on the Rez, there is a chance that they will come after everyone else trying to get to you," he said. I didn't want anyone else to be in danger. Unlike my sister, I wasn't going to allow other people to be hurt by my selfishness. "Seth will be with you guys the entire time. And Sam Alpha Ordered him to protect you at all costs.

"Because that's going to sit well with Leah," I snorted.

"She knows; and se has an imprint now. She understands what it's like to feel like they're in danger. She hopes that nothing will happen, but she trusts that Seth will protect you if something happens," he said, resting his chin against my shoulder.

"So you want me to do this?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you?"

"I think we can both agree that I have legitimate reasons not to trusts my sister or the Cullens," I said.

"If anything happens to you, Sam has given me permission to kill them all," he said. I could feel him smiling. "I don't like this any more than you do. But I'm doing the things that I have to do in order to protect you, Annie. Because at the end of the day, all I want is for you to be safe."

I sighed and turned in his arms, keeping my arms folded across my chest and pinned between us. I stared at him, noting the desperation in his eyes. He didn't want this, not any more than I did. So I couldn't really figure out another thing to say. He was only trying to keep my safe. And Seth would be there, which meant that I could talk to someone that wasn't my sister or a parasite. I unraveled my arms and pressed my hands against his cheeks. "Fine," I finally said.

"You serious?" he said with a smile.

"Yes; I will go, but I won't travel with the leech. You find another way to make that happen." He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for doing this, Annie."

"Yeah, you owe me for a lifetime," I said.

"I mean, I guess I could pay that. If I absolutely have to," he grumbled, leaning over me possessively. "Nothing is going to happen to you, okay?" I nodded, feeling his hot breath on my lips and wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on mine. "And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that all your friends get their asses back home to you, okay?"

"Will you please just kiss me already?" I said, pulling on his face. He didn't do anything. No matter who strong I was against a human foe, I was no match for him.

"You were mad at me," he said. "Why would you ever want to kiss me."

"You're right," I said, dropping my hand from his cheeks. "You did that whole making my decisions thing again. Why would I ever want to kiss you?" I pulled out of his arms and walked back towards the speed bag, aware the Leah was watching me out of the corner of her eye. Jake grabbed my arm and spun me back against his chest. He pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around the entirety of my torso.

"You're going to be kissing me everyday for the rest of your life," he said seriously.

"Ryanne, that doesn't sound like you're working out over there," Frank called. "I don't allow the boy into the gym so he can stick his tongue down your throat!"

"Better than other places he could put it," Leah called.

"They are disgusting," I said, shoving against Jake's chest. "Let me finish my workout and then we can head home." Jake sat quietly in the lobby, visiting with Jeanie who sounded like she was going to lock him in her house and feed him all day long. Not that Jake would mind any. I finished quickly, Jake pulling me out of the gym just as Sam walked in. This had disaster written all over it.


	68. Chapter LXVII

**Author's Note: I haven't figured out my updating time table for the weekends, as this is the first weekend where ****_Some Hearts but Not Mine_****, ****_Hear No Evil_****,****_ and The Consequences_**** are all in play. So there will be three chapter posted today before 11 p.m. mountain time, but I don't know the exact times for update, so just bare with me while I work this out. I hope you enjoy this. It's a little fluffy and a little lemony (but not really). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXVII**

Tomorrow, my life was pretty much guaranteed to be over. I hadn't told Jake that I was afraid of tomorrow's outcome. I wasn't going to be that selfish. He was so pumped up for tomorrow and me being worried about it was only going to ruin the mood and make him worry about things that he didn't need to be thinking about. Despite the act that we were both concerned about Billy's health, I was making Jake's favorite meal.

Dad was coming over for dinner, spending the night before he and Billy headed off on their week long expedition over at the Makah Reservation, far away from any and all vampire attacks. I was scared, more than I could actually tell anyone. I had spent the better part of the day baking with Emily. Jake had been with Sam and Paul, working on the final details of the battle. He promised me that he would be home by six thirty for dinner.

Despite my dad's numerous protest, Billy had convinced him that Jake and I could sleep in the same bed. Jake didn't have a door… still. There was nothing that we would, or could, do that they wouldn't be able to hear. We were smarter than to do anything when everyone was home. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, changing the sheets on Jake's bed and putting new ones on the hide-a-bed that Dad would be sleeping on.

I remembered when my dad and I would come down here and spend the night before Billy and Dad would leave, I would curl up in bed next to my dad until he was snoring loudly and then I would sneak into Jake's room, curling up with him. When we were nine-year-old, that wasn't a problem. We were allowed to cuddle all night long when we were little. Those had been the simpler times, when we were little kids and vampires and wolves didn't exist.

I stood over the barbecue in the backyard, thinking about the upcoming battle, and grilling Jake's steaks. Teriyaki marinated steak, roasted asparagus, and twice baked potatoes; the boy couldn't ever make anything easy. I bent the ends of the foil that surrounded the butter and asparagus and tossed them on the grill, listening for the sound of the timer beeping. I was so focused on everything that I didn't even hear Jake come up behind me.

"You should pay a little more attention if you're going to be around open flames," he said. "Special dinner?" I nodded. "Is there an occasion?"

"No; I just wanted you to get something good to eat. Especially if you're going to be hiking all day tomorrow, carrying me and Bella," I said, trying not to spit her name.

I grabbed the tongs and pulled the trip tips-off of the grill, flipping the asparagus to give it an even cooking. "You know that I'm only doing this because she's a human that needs protection, right?" he asked. I just nodded. Why couldn't I get over the fact that my sister was always after the person that should be mine? Why couldn't I just believe that Jake was going to love me more than her for the rest of my life? "I'm serious, Annie. I'm doing this for you more than her. I don't care about your sister." I nodded, not sure what to say. He sighed heavily, probably knowing that I wasn't going to believe him at the moment.

Dad and Billy showed up a little while later, just as I was finishing the second bake on the potatoes. Jake hadn't said another word to me since I had failed to say anything about Bella. She was always going to be this thing that was a source of contention in our relationship. It was always going to be this way, wasn't it?

The dads rose, saying something about a pie that Sue had made. Jake, who never turned down food, surprised me when he said that he'd rather stay here. "No funny business," both of them said as they walked out the door. I hadn't spoken to my sister in months. When she wasn't involved in my life, everything between Jake and I was great. But every single time that my sister came around, I ended up in a hospital, broken hearted, or hurting the only person who was actually important to me.

Jake and I stood from the table and slowly began cleaning up dinner. We were standing at the sink in silence, nothing uncomfortable, but something that was a little heavier than what normally lingered between us. "Dinner was delicious," he said after a little while. "That's my favorite meal that you make," he said quietly.

"I know," I said with a smile, digging through the water to find a fork that eluded me. "That's why I made it," I explained.

"Are we going to talk tonight? Or is this all I get tonight?"

"My sister complicates everything," I said with a shrug.

"How?"

"She thinks that she can have anything she wants. And most of the time, she only wants you, Jake. It doesn't matter that she has Edward or that she doesn't want you in the way that you wanted her. It's more like a little kid, you know? You told her that she can't have you and now all she wants is for you to be her friend and give her the things that she wants."

He pulled my hands out of the water and dried them off. "I don't care what Bella wants," he whispered, his eyes serious. "I care about what you want, Annie. There are so many things that I want from you, so many things that I hope you're going to be willing to do one day. But I want you happy. You are my first concern."

I just nodded and turned my attention back to the dishes. "You still don't believe me," he said angrily. I flinched a little. "How is it that I have asked you to move in with my father and I, banned your sister from tribal lands, protected you from anything and everything I could, tried to do _nothing_ but love you, and you _still_ don't believe that I won't drop you for you sister?"

I sighed and looked away from him. "I'm nothing like Bella, Jake. And as much as I believe that you love me, I wonder why. I wonder what makes me the person for you. I wonder why you would pick me over her, okay? It's a girl thing; don't try to understand it." Okay, so I was oversimplifying things. It wasn't just a girl thing. It was a me thing. I was doing the one thing that I tried not to do, which was turn into the needy girl.

"If you don't understand it yet, Annie, then you never will. And I can sit here and yell at you until I'm blue in the face, but you still won't understand." He tossed his drying cloth down at the counter. "So thanks for making the last night before I have to leave you in the hands of a vampire so great. I'm going to take a shower."

He stormed out of the kitchen then, stopping in his room only long enough to grab his towel and pull off his clothes. Way to royally fuck this one up, Ryanne. He's been working non stop for a month and a half to save my ass and I manage to sound like an ungrateful bitch.

He was right though. He shouldn't have to sit here and convince me that he was in love with me. He probably didn't understand why I loved him. And that was fair wasn't it? Beauty was in the eye of the beholder and all that jazz, right? So who's to say that I'm not the one with the problem? Jake probably thinks that I don't appreciate everything that he's done for me

And God was he ever wrong. I loved the fact that he was here for me whenever I needed him, no questions asked. I loved the fact that he would make me smile when he thought it would help and hold me when he didn't. I loved that he was tender and strong and hungry and gentle. I loved the way his eyes lit up when I told him that I loved him like he wasn't expecting me to say it again. Ever. No matter how irritating it can get, I love that he so overprotective. I love the way he kisses me and the way he brushes my hair. I love the wolf in him and the way that side of him is so insistent.

So maybe I couldn't understand why Jake loved me, all the things that he loved about me. But I could keep going like this for years. And, what's more important, I could list off a million reasons why Bella was the wrong person for him. He needed someone that was going to help him think things through, not make his decisions for him. He needed someone that was going to understand how important Billy is to him, not assume that the old man could make everything happen on his own. He needed someone that was going to pretend like the crazy, supernatural shit that he was dragged into wasn't a big deal. And Bella was never going to be that for him.

But I could. And I wanted to.

I turned the running water off and dried my hands again, having thought that I could accomplish anything while thinking. Yeah, right. I padded my way down the hall and stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the old pipes groan as they pushed water out of the shower head. I could hear him grunting as he tried to turn around in the shower. So I twisted the handle,knowing Jake would hear it, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing the door behind me. He just grunted in response. "I really am. I didn't mean to piss you off the night before the fight." I was trying hard not to stare, thankful for the steam in the bathroom. Is this how he felt every time that he'd had to change me? How did he do this? He wasn't looking at me, but he knew that I was still there. I could see his jaw set roughly, still angry at me.

I pulled my tank top up my body, setting it atop his pile of clothing. Next was my pants until I was only down to my bra and underwear. I slid them down off, folding my arms over my chest to cover my boobs before I pulled the glass shower door open and got in behind him. Jake swung around, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the shower head. "What-w-w-what are you doing?" he practically screamed.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, pressing my back against the cold tile wall. "I know that you love me and you don't love Bella. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch." His eyes were wide, like he was still in shock that I was here. "I had know right to question it, Jake. And it was something that Bella would've done. And I pride myself on not being like my sister."  
"So to say all this, you thought that you would," he paused and licked his lips, inhaling a shuddering breath, "you thought the appropriate thing to do was the strip naked and get in the shower with me?" His gaze fell to the cleavage that was created from my arms squeezing my chest together. What was I hiding from him? It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. And I knew that he would reject me.

So I dropped my arms from his chest and wrapped my hand around his wrist. "Please look at me, Jake," I begged.

"Annie, I can't." I pulled against his arm.

"Please Jake; I'm sorry. I know that you don't love her. I'm really sorry." He had to believe me at some point. Preferably before our dads got home.

"I forgive you," he said. "Now will you get out of my shower," he added breathlessly.

"You don't want me here?" I asked. "Because your friend would say otherwise," I said with snicker. He blushed harder than I had ever seen him do before.

"You need to leave, Annie," he begged again. "I can't-"

"What if I'm here because I want this?" I asked. His hand flew from his face. I did want this. And I knew that he was going to be difficult about this because he knew that I was afraid. But I also knew that I could convince him that I was sorry and get what I wanted.

"You want this?" he said with wide eyes and an open mouth.

I gathered up all my courage and stepped closer to him so that our bare chests were touching in the small space of the shower and place my hands on the joint of his neck and jaw, fingers meeting at the nape of his neck. I pulled him down to me and pressed my lips against his. He was hesitant at first, like he was afraid I would change my mind. So I took control and slid my tongue across his lower lip. He moaned into my mouth and reached suddenly for my hips. "I'm sorry," I whispered. His fingers dug into my flesh.

"I know," he whispered.


	69. Chapter LXVIII

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I didn't have it up earlier. I had to work and then I had a minor pet emergency (gotta love the animals, right?) I'll have the next chapter up no later than midnight and Paul's up as soon as I finish proofing. Anyways here's the disclaimer for this chapter: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXVIII**

As we neared Paul's house, I fingered the mark that Jake had put on my neck. I wanted to say that nothing about our night together had hurt… but it had. But I didn't regret anything that had happened. Jake had been so gentle, so careful with e. And it was in a different way then he usually was. His kisses lingered on my skin, on every inch of me. His hands were all over me, holding me tight against him. Both of us had, uh, finished before the dads got home, which was a good thing. And the mark didn't look anything like a hickey.

No, it looked like a regular old dog bite on the little juncture between my neck and my shoulder. I was glad that my hair covered it because I didn't need to explain to my father what had happened and how I had let a large dog that close to my next. "Stop messing with it," he said when he looked down at me.

"Sorry," I whispered, blushing.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he laughed, pulling me to a stop and pressing his lips against the fresh mark. Electricity zapped through my body, shocking me with its intensity. "I'm certainly not sorry about anything." His deep chuckle rumbled through his body, shocking my skin with it. "Regardless of what it is, it's still a wound, Annie. Let it heal and stood messing with it."

Paul bounded down the steps of his house as soon as he smelled us approaching. I felt bad for the guy. He had wanted to wait for the right time to tell his imprint the truth about the wolves. Not only had Sam taken the timing away from him when he'd Alpha Ordered Paul to tell her, but he had taken the choice away from Paul when he'd provoked him in front of Charlotte. There were a lot of places where I felt like Sam was screwing up lately, like he was slowly losing his touch as Alpha. And if you asked me, that meant that it was about time for Jake to take over.

Jake's magical solution to the world crashing down around us had been for Paul to carry me up the hill to the meeting place, where I would stay with the vampire and the bitch - I mean sister. Jake couldn't carry me; his scent was too close to mine. We had tried it and Jared said that he could still smell me, but not as much as he could smell Paul. I wondered how Jake's mark would change things. "Way to go man," Paul said. "Nice to know you have some balls."

I turned redder than a tomato as I realized what he was talking about. Leave it to Paul to make me feel uncomfortable about this. I shouldn't really be surprised. Paul did have a reputation that was pretty well backed up. At least from what I'd heard. I wondered what that would mean for his imprint. I couldn't even begin to guess what it was going to feel like for her when she realized just who Paul LaHote had been. "Leave her alone, Paul; or you'll pay," Jake warned.

He pulled me swiftly into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I'll see you real soon, okay? I'll be up on the hill about the same time as you and Paul, okay?"

"Stop worrying, Jake," I said into his chest, listening to his heart pound underneath my ear. "Nothing is going to happen to me." He just nodded. "Now go get my sister."

"Don't start that again," he warned.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said honestly. "I just meant go and get to her so that we can get this whole thing started."

He nodded and pressed his lips against my forehead. Paul made some vomiting sound behind us. "Don't think I won't do this when I meet your girl," I said.

"Won't matter," he said simply. He turned his back to me, bending into a crouch so that I could jump up on his back. "She's deaf."

"She's what?" How come he hadn't told anyone yet?

"She's deaf; she can't hear. And she can't speak. Her dad never… Never mind. She can't hear or speak." I smiled to myself. He was learning to keep things to himself. He was learning about what was actually important and to him, that was his girl.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" I asked.

He grunted. "The guys know; Pack mind, remember?" I nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder. "And I've been working on learning to sign."

"That's cool," I said, unsure what he actually wanted to hear. "You okay with her?" I asked.

"Yeah; I mean, it sucks but she's pretty cool. She's got a little fire to her." I cocked my head to the side, leaning off of his shoulder. "Kind of surprised me, you know?"

"Because she's deaf she's not allowed to have a personality?" I asked.

He laughed, the sound booming through the forest. The girl was probably lucky she was deaf. No one needed to head Paul shout at them all day long. "I guess you got a good point there. Are you gonna start charging or anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All you do is dish out imprint advice. First you set up Jared and Kim, then you help Leah and Nate and now you're sitting here with me. You could make a killing," he chuckled.

"If only the market was bigger," I said. "Ten wolves aren't going to make me very much money."

He bent his knees to let me drop to the ground. I'm not going over there; I'll probably try to kill him and I promised Charlotte that I would come home. You'll see Jake over there in about two hundred feet." I nodded. "Just go straight, okay? I'll meet you on the other side." I nodded again and did as he asked, sweating a little under my clothes.

Alice had seen a storm moving in. Jake had brought me my own tent and stuff, worried about my things smelling like leech. But I knew that I would plenty warm enough. Besides, one of the guys had to be on patrol. If I got too cold, I could ask someone to come and sit with me for a little while. That might piss the boy off a little, but not as much as it would if I froze to death on the top of this mountain.

Jake was waiting for me in the center of the clearing, his arms folded across his chest. I wanted to pull him to take me home right then and there. To take me far away from all of this shit and make me forget everything but his name; that would be great. But this had to be done. "She's not putting that thing on," Jake said with authority. And the rightful Alpha, ladies and gentlemen.

"It'll mask your smell on her, Jacob."

"And it will make Paul want to kill her," he said, shoving Edward's hand away from him. "She's not wearing it. So shoe it up your ass and let's get this over with." I took my self-appointed place next to him. "Walk along the edge and touch everything. Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

I nodded and followed him. Bella cut herself and Edward informed her that he didn't lust after her blood anymore. Bullshit; he would always want it; there was nothing that would ever change that. Unfortunately, that was the curse that came with being a vampire. Jake looked like he wanted to barf as Bella took a step towards him. He spun around and kissed me hard and short. "Paul will take good care of you," he promised. I nodded. "And I'll see you up on the top of the hill in no time."

I stepped out of his arms, instantly longing for the warmth and smell that was Jake. He was like the warmest wool sweat and blanket rolled into one. And his arms around me was like holding a bowl of warm soup on a cold, rainy night. I sighed and walked in the direction that he was pointing. Jake leaned over and smacked Bella's legs out from under her, catching her a few feet from the ground. I smiled. At least he wasn't going to be nice about this.

Paul was waiting for me again. He bent over and helped me up onto his back. "You know, your little boy-toy wanted me to carry you," he said with a laugh.

"I told him that it wasn't necessary," I said, "but you know how he can be."

"I get it now," he said with a shrug. "I mean, it can't be easy to send your imprint to spend the night with our enemy. I wouldn't be able to let Charlotte do it."

"Hopefully, she'll never have to," I said. I laid my cheek against his shoulder. "It's not exactly fun."

"You mean to tell me that you don't like watching your life come to an end every day?" he said roughly.

"I mean, it has its perks and all that, but I prefer sitting at home with Jake," I yawned.

"Yeah, but sitting ain't all you two do anymore, is it?" I blushed and hid my face behind his shoulder. "You smell just like him now. And like some kind of poison, I guess would be the best way to put it. The wolf in me wouldn't hurt you for the life of me."

I just nodded, another yawn exiting my mouth. "I'll keep you safe, Rye; why don't you get some sleep."

I don't think it had been more than a moment before Paul was calling my name. "You good to walk from here? It reeks of leech." I nodded and dropped from his back. "Didn't get much sleep last night, Ryanne?"

"Go suck a dick, Paul," I replied, zipping the jacket up and waltzing from his sight. Something wrapped around my waist, strong and hard.

"Jake!" I screamed, panic clawing at my throat. "Jake!" Whatever had hold me was strong, inhumanly so. "Jake!" It turned me around bringing me face to face with what I was sure was certain death. How did I get caught before I'd even gotten to the camp sight? "Jake! Help me!"


	70. Chapter LXIX

**Author's Note: Here we are, the third and final chapter of the night. I hope you all enjoy! And thank you ****kblatz**** for the PM and reviews. It was nice to know that someone was really ****_that_**** excited about the chapters!**

**I'm really sorry about the double post. Something must've gone wrong when I was uploading. I'm really really sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter LXIX**

"Help!"

"Shhhh," the voice hissed in my ear. I struggled uselessly against the arms, but it was no use. "Annie, it's me."

I literally sagged in relief, glad that he had his arms around me to keep my upright. "I thought there was a rule against scaring me?" I said breathlessly.

"I'm going to have to make a rule against screaming my name like that," he said in response. "Scared the shit out of me."

"Well at least we're even," I said, still breathing hard.

"What did you think I was?" he laughed.

"I didn't know; I thought I was going to die," I said. "And you are in so much trouble for all of that."

"Well, at least I know that you've learned to always call for me when you need help," he said with a shrug.

"I've always called for you when I needed help," I said with a shrug. "Remember when I was little and I fell out of the pine tree and almost broke my arm?" He smiled. "You were the first person that I screamed for, remember? And my dad yelled at me for not calling him because he was taller."

"Well if we're going by who's taller, I'll win every time," he said, falling into step beside me. The campsite was well chosen, sheltered by a sheer wall of rock and the forest. Bella was sitting with her leech in the tent, their murmuring low but still audible. "Did you have fun with Paul?"

"No; he was a jackass." Jake growled. "I'm just kidding," I lied. "He was just fine."

"He didn't do anything wrong?" I shook my head. "He behaved just fine?" I nodded. He had behaved about as well as one could expect Paul to behave. There was no separate tent, which pissed me off. Normally, I was a great sharer. But not with Bella. No, I had tried to share things with her and all it had done was bite me in the ass. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep with her, but their tent was stabler." I nodded in understanding, still a little pissed.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, kissing him slowly. I had been trying for the last few days to pretend like I was fine, but the nightmares had gotten worse. I could sleep through them now, which was good. I knew that they weren't real. But every time I closed my eyes I saw Jake's dead eyes instead of the warmth that I knew. So I was scared. I was afraid that he was going to leave me here and I was going to lose him. And this was my last chance to say anything to him. I was finding it much easier to do something that to talk to him. The saying actions speak louder than words had a meaning now. He was kissing me back fervently, every ounce of love in his six and a half foot body pouring into my mouth. But me; I was saying goodbye to him. So that if something went wrong tomorrow, I could at least live with this memory.

The thought of losing him tore a hole in the middle of my heart. I grabbed at his shirt, surprised that he was actually wearing one, and pulled him close to my chest. I wouldn't lose him. He couldn't leave me. It wasn't going to happen. Slowly, he disengaged from my lips, his hands squeezing at my hips. "I'll see you after the fight," I whispered.

He chuckled. "Do you really think that I'm leaving you here by yourself?" he said.

"I thought -"

"That I would really leave you here with your sister and her leech alone?" He laughed again.

"So you and I are going to sleep in a tent with my sister?" I must have sounded pissed because he sighed and turned towards the forest. "Where are you going?"

"To phase. You don't want to sleep with her, you'll sleep with me," he said.

"In wolf form?"

"The tent that I have is big," he said, pointing over to a tent that I hadn't seen. "It's not rooted as solid as the one that the Cullens have, but if I'm in it then I can keep you warm and anchor it down." I smiled, happy that I was getting my way. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I have to leave in the morning. Seth's going to take over for me here and Collin and Brady are going to watch everyone back home."

"When did they phase?" I asked, not remembering hearing about the freshmen.

"Yesterday, late at night. Sam didn't want to risk it so he assigned them imprint duty. No go get in the tent before you get sick. I'll be in there in a little."

The tent was large, although wolf-Jake couldn't stand up to his full height. While I cracked open my newest western romance, wishing that this was what my life was like, Jake dozed with his head on his paws.

He was an awesome, beautiful thing to behold. His canines were at least the size of my thumb and probably about as thick around. He was snoring, his snout coming up and falling again and again as he dreamed. After a while, the wind began to howl against the tent flaps and I curled myself into my sleeping back, the flannel warm and inviting. I rolled everything so that I was running parallel to Jake, my little head a few feet from his. He chirped a bark in his sleep, wrapping his large frame around my body to shield me. In all honesty, I was surprised that he hadn't caged me underneath him where he could be certain that nothing could get me.

There was a howl in the distance that woke both of us up. At least, I think it woke Jake up. From the look him, he had already been awake. "Then why don't you go fetch a space heater," a polite voice called rudely. Jake phased, his body wrapping around me, his thick arm pulling me against his chest.

"You're naked," I reminded him. He grunted, his cheek resting against my hair. "What's Edward upset about?"

"Bella's freezing," he breathed back.

"Jake," I said quietly.

"Don't you even think about it," he warned.

"But she's cold, Jake. We can't just let her freeze."

"I can clearly remember a time when she left you freezing after pulling you off the edge of a cliff," he growled.

"You're an ancient Spirit Warrior whose job is to protect humans. Regardless of her… supernatural preference, my sister is still a human, Jake. And I can't let her die, no matter how much of a bitch she's been. My dad will be devastated if he loses her." Jake growled a sigh.

"Fine, but you're coming too," he said, rising to pull on a pair of shorts.

"I don't want to," I said simply.

"So you're just going to make me go, but you don't have to?"

"I make the rules," I said with a smile.  
"I don't want to," he growled. "Please come with me. You know how she's going to be if I go in there all by myself Annie. Don't put me through that," he begged.

"Is the big bad wolf afraid?"  
"Of losing his temper," he corrected. "Come on."

He pulled me into his arms, burying me against his chest, still warped in the sleeping bag. He carried me swiftly across the snow covered terrain and into the other tent. "You called for a heater and here I am." He laid me down next to my chattering sister. I scooted away from her.

"I don't like this," Edward protested.

"Neither do I," he said, "but here I am." Jake sank to the ground beside me, pushing me almost out of my sleeping bag so that he was lying between me and Bella. Which was probably for the best. I was starting to get a violent streak where my sister was concerned. And it was something that I didn't feel bad about, which was unfortunate. All of my training was centered around controlling your temper. When you lose your temper, you lose your focus. You never go into a match angry unless you're wanting to lose. Those were the things that Frank had drilled into my head since I started at the gym.

Bella was turned towards Jake, her hands folded up against his skin. He hissed as she pressed herself closer towards him, although I didn't know it was from the close proximity or the drastic change in temperature. I was hoping for the former. Jake was turned towards me, his arm acting as a pillow underneath my head. His other arm was curled around my waist, anchoring me to his chest tightly. He growled under his breath with every snore, his arms shaking even in his sleep. It must be sharing the tent with Edward.

"It is," the leech in question said. "The smell keeps getting to him. He probably would've phased if it wasn't for you." I wrapped my fingers around Jake's wishing that we were back in our own room. "I guess it's just yet another thing I have to thank you for," he said.

"You guess?"

"You're sister doesn't hate you as much as you think," he said.

I looked him in his caramel colored eyes, thinking about how fake and unnatural they looked. "She doesn't like me because of you. That's her genius reason for despising me. I try to do everything I can for her, but I'm not nice enough to you. That's why she hates me."

"Bella is a girl on many faucets, Ryanne. Like a diamond, the light reflects in different ways, each little refraction distinct in its own way and making up the rainbows. That's what she is. What she will always be," he said, looking longingly at her.

"No; she's those fake diamonds that the con artists sell to make people think that they're getting the real thing. She's not the diamond that you think she is. She's the rainbow, the refraction that is nothing more than a trick of the eye. It is seen differently from every angle, but at the end of the day, it is nothing more than beauty that changes each time you look at it."

Jake snarled and grumbled in his sleep, tightening his arm. "He's not thinking about her, you know. Only you."

I smiled and turned my face to kiss Jake's arm. "I know," I whispered.


	71. Chapter LXX

**Author's Note: Here we go ladies and gentlemen! I did want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed in the last few days and I wanted to welcome ****_Fellowship of Avengers_**** to my little world. I really appreciated all your reviews; they definitely made me laugh. I hope you you enjoy the story. Please let me know how you all would feel about dropping chapter updates down to once a day (the chapters would be longer like they were in the beginning). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter LXX:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I hadn't been sleeping very long when panic started climbing up my heart. But it wasn't my own. I opened my eyes, trying to ignore the smell of leech, letting out a painful snarl. Ryanne was shivering in my arms, but she wasn't cold. The faint sheen of sweat on her forehead gave evidence to that. "She's dreaming about your death," a quiet voice said from in front of me. I snapped at the leech, even though I knew that he wasn't going to do anything to her. "No; I won't. She's an interesting little girl."

"She's not just girl," I said. "She's nothing to you." No, she would never be anything important to him. I wouldn't allow it.

"She's very persistent," he commented. If he only knew. "She knows that she's dreaming," he said suddenly. It's very interesting to listen to.

"Get out of her head, Leech. Go dig around in someone else's."

"How do you think it is that two girls of the same blood ended up so different?" I snorted.

"Genetics doesn't have a thing to do with their personalities. Isn't there some shit that proved their learned habits make up their personality? You're the genius," I snapped. To compare Bella to Annie was like comparing a snake to a butterfly.

"What happened between you two?" he asked. "I asked her, but she won't tell me." I didn't want to say it. I couldn't let my temper get the best of me. Not in such a small space where my girl couldn't get away from me.

So I let the memory flash through my brain, the screaming, the shouting, the hateful words that I had said to her. If the monster was a man, a real man with a beating heart, I would feel bad for him. He was in love with a girl who was playing him. And, much like me, he wouldn't realize it until he'd made a mistake. "You're wrong," he said. "I know all the things about he.r I'm surprised that she kissed you. And I am sorry for the trouble that she caused your mate."

My arm flexed instinctively around the fit girl by my side, pulling her tighter and trying not to shiver away from Bella behind me. I was here to save a human. I was here to protect a human. "Trouble is an understatement, parasite. She's almost been killed on multiple occasions and now she's being hunted by an army of vampires. Trouble doesn't even begin to explain it."

Annie wiggled her backside into me, seeking out the comfort she could only find with me. I was, after all, her imprint. Her fingers started to tighten around mine as she sighed in her sleep. "Jake," she murmured, but it wasn't the sad sound that normally woke me in the middle of the night.

"Those were mental images that I never needed to see," he said, cringing. I smiled. I could only imagine what Annie was thinking about. At least I knew that she wasn't regretting the previous night. "No, she is showing no sign of regret."

"You could get out of her head," I said. "Maybe you could focus on digging around in your own_ mate's_ head."

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" he snapped. "I've tried everything to get in her head, Jacob, but it has done me no good.

"Maybe you could do what was good for her and leave. It would sure make my imprint's life a little easier," I growled.

"I wonder about that, too," he said quietly. "I wonder if you could've made her happier, if you could be better for her than I am."

"You're not wrong there," I said. "But like I told Bella, someone like me might make her happy; but not me. I have my mate and I'm not giving her up any time soon."

There was nothing but silence in between us for a while. Annie rolled her head around a little, a quiet moan escaping her lips. "If I asked you a question, would you answer honestly?"

"Depends on the question," I said, wondering what he could want to know.

"Why does she know all her, I believe she calls them _fun facts_?" I laughed and looked down at her with a smile. "She uses them whenever she doesn't want me to know what she's thinking."

"Annie has always been a curious person," I said, flexing my hand to get the blood flowing again. "She loves to know what most of us deem useless. Disney movies, national capitals, state capitals, national songs. Whatever she feels like learning she looks up and memorizes. She's a quick study."

"And why does she keep her thoughts so private?" I laughed outright at that one, lifting my hand from her waist and smoothed her hair from her face, watching her mouth pucker in that adorable little pout.

"Annie is a person who loves her independence, I guess. I'm not sure if that answers your question, but my best guess would be that she doesn't want you trying to help her with her problems. She's a sink or swim kind of person."

"If it wasn't for the fact that we were mortal enemies, I think we could be friends, Jacob," he said quietly.

I shook my head, my lips curled in disgust. "If this was just about personalities, forgetting vampires and wolves and everything else, it would never happen. Because you have allowed my girl, my best friend, to be hurt in ways that are unimaginable. So no matter what, I would stick by her and you and I would never get along." We didn't say anything for a time.

"If I make a request, would you honor it?" I laughed and shook my head. "Would you just make sure that my family is safe?"

"How did she convince you to stay out of the fight?"  
"She asked, simple as that. I can't risk hurting her again," he said. "I've done it before and it hurt me just as much as it hurt her, maybe more," he continued. "She asked me if I would stay with her, afraid that I would leave her."

"So she'll lose her most important protector because it's important to her?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"If Ryanne were to ask you to stay with her, would you not oblige her?"

"No," I said surely. "Because the only person I could trust enough to protect her would be me." He dropped his head to the side and looked at me, probably wondering if I was just saying the words or if my thoughts matched. "Ryanne would never ask me to stay away from the fight. She knows that I love her, that I would do anything to protect her, but I can't very well protect her if I'm not fighting." He just nodded, probably still digging through my head. "Do you mind if I get some sleep, parasite? I have a fight tomorrow."

"Perhaps you and your mate could keep your thoughts to yourselves?" he suggested.

"I'll give it my best shot," I said, running my thumb over Annie's cheekbone and kissing her cheek. I dropped my arm around her waist again, tangling our fingers together and kissing her hair before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes what felt like moments later to find myself actually uncomfortable. My shoulder felt like it was being stretched to the max to accommodate to drop down to a waist was was much lower and thinner than the one I was accustomed to. I waited for everything to focus, my eyes falling on hair that was waving and muddy brown… not the espresso that was Annie.

The girl I wanted was sitting away from me, wrapped tightly in her sleeping back. So if Annie was over there then… Bella? I growled and threw her off of me, rolling her away from me and my mate. She started awake with a little squeak that woke the beauty now in my arms. A catlike hiss sounded in front of me, warning me off. I rolled Annie underneath me and crouched over her like the dog that I was. "Truce over," the leech hissed.

"There was never one to start with parasite," I growled. "Not when all you do is hurt my imprint."

"You just threw my mate on the ground," he snapped.

"And you put mine in danger by just existing," I snarled back.

"Stop," Annie said quietly, sliding her hand over my bare arm. "Regardless of what we think of each other, you have to work together tonight."

"He's staying," I reminded her.

"You still have to work with his family Jake. Don't start this."

"Jacob, I was just -"

"I don't care," I barked, snapping at her face. I wrapped my arms around my mate, lifting her drowsy form to my chest. "I have a few hours of sleep waiting for me," I said. "And I'll take them in peace."

I carried Annie back to the tent that we had started the night in, surprised that it was still standing as much as it was. "I'm not tired," she said quietly, her head resting against my shoulder.

"You sure sound tired," I replied. Her lips tweaked a little. "I have to leave in an hour, Annie." She sighed. I set her on top of the part of the tent that had collapsed and curled up next to her. She licked her lips and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Everyone is going to be okay, right? You're going to make sure everyone comes home?"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that everyone gets home; I promise," I whispered, resting my cheek on the top of her curly hair.

"And you'll come back to me?"

"As soon as I can." She nodded, nuzzling into my neck. A howl broke through the air, long and distinct. "I have to go, baby girl," I whispered. She shook her head, begging me to stay.

"Please don't leave, Jacob."

God damn it!


	72. Chapter LXXI

**Author's Note: Come on, guys. Seventy chapters in and you all thought I would play that game? No, no; I would never do that. Please be aware that the chapters tomorrow will be late and the time tables will be changing now that I've increased my hours at work. Let me know what you guys think about going down to one chapter a day. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXI**

"What did you say?" he asked me, staring at me like I had lost my mind. I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything," I said. I hadn't even heard anything.

Bella was stumbling towards us, zipping her parka up as she staggered worse than any drunk person I had ever been around. "Jacob, please. You don't have to go."

Of course she was sitting here begging him to stay. I wanted him to, I really did. Actually, no. I didn't want him to stay here with me. I wanted this whole thing to be over. This wasn't what I wanted for my life. I didn't want to be afraid of things that were beyond my control. But Jake was doing what he felt was right and I wasn't going to ask him to compromise on that. It wasn't fair to him.

I wouldn't beg him to stay. He wouldn't feel like everything was okay until he was there and he was the one fighting. I didn't need him to come back to me in one piece. I didn't need him to come back to me without harm. I wasn't going to ask him for those things. What I needed was for him to come home to me alive. Bones could heal, bruises would fade; but I needed him to be alive and in my arms at the end of this night.

"How can you just let him leave like this Ryanne? Don't you care about him at all?" I sighed and pushed myself off of the tent that I was sitting on. Jake's warm hand wrapped about my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Why are you stopping her? She doesn't care about you, Jacob. She's letting you leave. I can't bare it if something were to happen to you."

"And you care? You have manipulated him and used him for anything that could make your life better," I shouted at her.

"And at the end of the night, he still wanted me, didn't he, Ryanne?" I frowned at her in confusion. "He woke up with me in his arms, didn't he?"

Vaguely, I could remember cold hands against my rib cage, prying me away from my warm cage. But I was so tired, so afraid of what would happen if I opened my eyes that I just let it happen. "You've lied so much to everyone, you've begun to believe it yourself Bella. I don't know how you convinced Edward to let you do that, but I know what you did."

"What are you talking about Annie?"

"That's how I ended up away from you. Bella pushed me out of the way when you and I were sleeping. Jake was such a heavy sleeper, it probably wasn't a problem. Especially if Bella replaced my body with hers. Jake would've woken if his arms had suddenly been empty, but it he had Bella he would've gone right bak to bed.

"She was cold," Edward said. I turned and stared at him. "There was no malicious intent."

"Is that what she tells you?" Jake shouted, pushing me completely behind and keeping his arm there so that I couldn't move. "She tells you that she's cold and that Ryanne is hogging the warmth. You can see inside of our heads; you know that Annie has given up everything she could for your _mate_ but that doesn't matter, does it?" Edward hissed. "Can I just ask you this? When your heart stopped beating, did you lose your balls too? Or is that a recent thing?"

"Don't you have somewhere to go, Jacob?"

"He's not going."

"You're not the Alpha in charge of me, Bella. And you're not my imprint." He growled at her menacingly. "Let's face it, Bella; you're not even someone that's important to me anymore."

"You're just saying that because she's here," Bella countered. "I know that you love me Jake," she said.

"I wish that you knowing was enough for me, Bella. But it's not. I love your sister. You have the leech. Be happy with what you have," he said.

Seth's sandy brown wolf came through the forest and into sight, trotting up to us. I stepped towards him and away from the drama that had become my life. Jake was right; we were like an episode of _Jerry Springer_. There was to much drama, too much so. I wanted to live my life in peace, like I used to when I was a kid. I missed the pat of me and Jake that was stupid and corny and rude and violent and sweet.

"Hey Seth," I said, scratching at his ears. He growled and rushed towards my sister, who was being held away from Jake stiffly. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, wrapping my hand in her hand and pulled her away. "Haven't you learned anything yet? He doesn't want you, Bella."

"He doesn't want you either," she said. "It's the imprint magic." I knew better than that. If he hadn't proven that a million times over, he had proven it a few nights ago.

"Fine then," I said, stepping in front of Jake so that Bella was forced to look at me. "If he doesn't care about me then fine." Jake snarled behind me. "But he doesn't care about you either. And if you love Jake as much as you say that you do, ten you'll understand that Jake deserves someone that he loves. So if that's me, you, or Mary Jane Patterson down the street, I don't care. Because _that's_ what you do when you love someone."

Jake pulled me back against his chest. Seth growled when Bella took a step forward. The imprint bond was something that was sacred and every wolf knew that. Seth was protecting me and his brother in the only way that he knew how. Edward appeared out of no where and pulled Bella back. "I think that is enough," he said.

Bella's eyes were filled with tears that I didn't believe; tears that I didn't think she ever felt. She pulled against him, but he didn't relent, towing her back towards the tent that they were sleeping in. Seth stepped away from us. "Thanks, Seth," I whispered as he trotted away. Jake's arms wrapped tight around my waist and hauled me away from Bella.

"Please tell me that you didn't mean that," he begged, running his fingers over the mark on my neck. "Please, I will literally go down on my knees and beg you in every way that is humanly possible. Don't tell you really think that I don't care about you."

I wrapped my fingers around his chin, taking time to appreciate the contrast in our skin tones. "I know that you love me, Jake. I know that you care about me more than you care about her."

"I _don't_ care about her," he growled.

"I know, I know," I said, still holding his chin in my hands. "But I was trying to say whatever I could to make her go away." He leaned down pressed his lips to mine.

"So you really didn't ask me to stay?"

"I want this to be over, Jake, and it won't end if I don't let you go. I'm not stupid. Besides, you've never listened to me before, why would you start now?" He pulled away from my mouth, but I refused to let go of his chin. I pulled him back to me and kissed him again. He knew that I was saying goodbye again. I couldn't help it. I was afraid of losing him. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me off my feet. I, in turn, wrapped my legs around his waist and exchanged my hold on his chin for a death grip around his neck. "This isn't goodbye, baby girl," he whispered, kissing me again. "This is just see you later, okay?" I nodded and brought our mouths back together.

"I've been dreaming of the things that we did for a few Ryanne; I'm not ready to give them up just yet," he said, his lips brushing against my ear as he talked. I blushed deep red and looked down at the ground. "I think I'll just keep dreaming about them," he chuckled.

"Do me a favor and don't think about them once you've phased," I whispered. "I don't need any of the guys to see that."

"They won't," he promised. He leaned in again and kissed me hard and deep. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. But he didn't promise it. Which was a good thing. Jake never made promises that he couldn't keep and that was probably something good. I wouldn't be able to live if he was constantly going to breaking his promises. He was the only person that I could count on most days. "You stay here with Seth, okay? You stay safe?" I nodded. "Promise me, Annie. Promise me that you're going to be right here with Seth the entire battle."

"I promise," I conceded.

"That?" he prompted.

"That I will stay right here with Seth."

"For?"

"For the entire battle. There, are you happy now?"

He lowered his lips to my mark and kissed it. I felt his tongue brush of the wounds and tried not to cry. "I have been happier," he said.

"Don't start with me," I said, trying to diffuse the situation before it could start. I didn't need him to walk away from me leaving me feeling like this. "You should get going," I said, pushing against his chest. "The guys will be waiting for you." He smiled down at me. He started walking away then. I waited until he'd hit to tree line before I said anything else. "Hey Jake!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me. "Do me a favor and keep your mind out of the gutter."

He smiled and nodded before bounding off into the forest. I found Seth sitting with his side leaning against the wall of rock that was shielding us from the wind. I sat in front of him and leaned my back against his side, brushing my fingers through his fur. "Thanks for sticking up for us back there," I said. His rough tongue licked at the side of my cheek. "You'll let me know if anyone gets hurt, right Seth? I can't lose them, okay?" He nodded, licking my cheek again.

A loud howl sounded through the still morning. Bella screamed fearfully. "It's beginning," Edward said.

No; it's ending.


	73. Chapter LXXII

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Hope we enjoyed yesterday's chapters and that you guys like this one. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I was beyond livid that Bella had pushed Annie out of her way and cuddled against me. I pulled my shorts down my legs, still dreaming of my girl. I swear on my life, I had thought that she was going to ask me to stay. And if she had, I wouldn't have known what to say. I could see the pleading in her eyes, her beautiful blue bulbs begging for me to stay here with her. And I didn't want to leave her. I really didn't. No. I wanted to take her into the city, to some nice hotel. I wanted to get her out of here where we could be happy and normal teenagers. I wanted her to be safe, though. And unfortunately, this was what I had to do to make that happen.

_She's right here, Jake,_ Seth promised when after I'd phased in. Through his eyes, I could see my beautiful girl laying down against Seth's belly. I smiled a little, my tongue lolling out of my mouth as I ran.

You protect her, Seth; I can't lose her.

_I know, boss. I'm not going to let anything touch her._

"I can't lose them okay?" I heard Annie saying through Seth's thoughts. Seth leaned down and licked her cheek, watching Annie smile in Seth's eyes. She looked happy, like the girl that I remembered.

_Focus Jake,_ Sam barked at me. I shook my head and cleared away the images from my head. _You can't protect her if you're distracted,_ he added. He was right. And that was what I needed to hear from him. I needed to focus on the task at hand. I needed to end this and get my girl out of here and safe. After this was all over, I could get us back to the way we were before the vampires became the center of our lives.

I sprinted to the clearing, watching everyone crouch down and prepare for the fight. We were waiting, the Cullens in their own circle around us. The disgusting smell of leech burned my nose from every angle, but I couldn't allow myself to fight. Not them; not the Cullens. For once, they were on my side. Working with them was the only way that I was going to protect the girl that I loved more than anything else in the entire world.

"They're coming," the little leech said. All of us tensed, even those of us in the trees. Sam let out a long howl. _Get ready, guys,_ he said.

The first few of the baby vamps filtered in, bloodlust driving them forward. Maybe Bella was right; her blood was pressed on a few leaves around the clearing. The parasites were running forward, were driven by their desire for the girls. _Let's go,_ Paul said quietly, snapping his jaws at the bloodsuckers that were coming in. We were all waiting for it. We were sitting, anticipating the signal from Sam. Without Bella's Cullen here to dig around out heads, we had no way to coordinate this attack. He had no way to know when everything was going to end. There was no honor code here; if a Cullen was hurt it sucked, but it wasn't going to be something that was going to tear us apart. It would only hurt our chances of winning.

But no matter who got hurt, who was on the ground, I wouldn't stop until the things that were after my imprint were burned to ashes. The first of the leeches, a girl I thought I recognized from one of Annie's old MMA competitions, leapt at the Cullen mom. The motherly leech pulled her away, clamping her arms around the other parasite's arms while the Doc stood and ripped its head from its body. _Go._

That single world was all that I needed. I exploded from my crouch and leapt on the first vampire that I saw, dismembering the little fuck as quickly as I could and starting on the next. This wasn't going to end well for this bitch and her newborn arm. I found another and leapt on it, snarling at the one that found its way to my back. I could hear the snapping of a rib in my chest as Jared jumped forward and ripped the little shit off of me. Jared stood on his chest, the parasite's arms pushing against his throat to keep him off. I bit at the throat, managing to catch just enough of that crystalized skin and pulling head from corpse.

There was no conversation going on in our head. We had learned to multitask after our first couple of kills. It was a necessity. Multitasking was the only way that we managed to talk to each other and focus on the fight while a million other things flitted through our minds. But this was different. There was too much at stake here. For me, it was all about protecting Annie, all about saving her and getting to give her the future that I had promised her that we would have.

But for everyone else, it was about more than just that. It wasn't just protecting their pack sister, but their imprints, their families, their friends, their Pack, the things that we all held dear. Each of us had something to fight for, something that gave us hope. Leah had Nate and Seth, I had Annie, Sam had Emily, Paul had Charlotte and Ariana, Embry had his mom, Jared had Kim, Quil had Claire and future that he wanted to build with her. We all had something that we needed to keep safe and this was going to be the end of it.

A whimper cut through my focus, reminding me that there were things that I needed to focus on; things that were going to save the things that were most important to us. Leah! I shouted in my head. I pulled the little leech off her, hoping it hadn't done any damage.

_I'm fine; I'm fine,_ she said, taking a few moments on the ground to cover her breath. I stood over her, shielding her from danger.

_Leah, head back,_ Sam said.

He doesn't need to go Sam, I replied.

_I say she does,_ he said, tossing a vampire to the ground and killing it quickly.

"Jake!"

Leah pushed me away from her, both of us staring towards the little clearing that Annie was hiding in. "Jake!" _Is that Ryanne?_ I nodded curtly. I jumped towards the clearing, listening to her screech and holler my name. What was going on over there?

"We have to get to the clearing!" Alice said. "Victoria is in the clearing." The redhead? She was - No! I could feel a sharp pain in my arm, but ignored it, sprinting

Leah coughed behind me, bringing my attention back to the people behind me. I could see Paul fighting off two leeches with the big parasite, Embry and Jared working together on a cluster with the help of the blonde. Sam and the motherly one had their own system going, but Leah? Leah had three vamps on her, one of her back and two knocking out her arms.

I was torn. I needed to protect my imprint but I couldn't lose my sister. I couldn't let this happen to you. And Annie would hate me if she knew that I had left this fight, left Leah in peril, for her. I wheeled back around, grabbing the ankle of the one now on her face and heaved. _I've got this,_ she said in a wheeze.

Let me help.

_Sam will only send me home and I've got this. _

I pulled the animal off of her, reaching around to grab the one that was squeezing on her lungs. "Jake!" the scream sounded again. I needed to get to her. _I'm good now; go!_ I didn't need more encouragement than that. I turned my head back while running towards Annie's voice to check on Leah.

I couldn't help but wish that here was a way to reverse this, to get these people their lives back. But there wasn't. And there would never be. They didn't have much of a choice in this. They had been attacked, trained, and changed by the thing that I was actually after. These people had been just that, innocent _people,_ human beings. But they weren't anymore; they were monsters now that were nothing but threats to the Quileute people and the population of Forks.

_Jake!_ It was like a unanimous scream in my head, but I wasn't quick enough. I ran into one of them, one of these infant parasites. It wrapped its arms around my throat, constricting my air supply. Another one that I hadn't smelled behind me jumped forward, wrapping its arms around me. I struggled to catch my breath. "Jake!" Annie screamed. I could hear it, loud and long her. I could hear the sob in her throat, the hitch in her breath.

Seth was there with her. Seth would keep her safe. Seth had to keep her safe. I felt a pain that was stronger than anything that I had ever experienced as I listened to the sound of my bones crunching. There were so many of them on my body. I could feel the pain all over my body. I just wanted it gone. I needed it to be over. I rolled, trying to get them off of me, but with no success. Everything went fuzzy and starting to go dark. I was floating, somewhere above the vampires and wolves.

And then I was I was gone.


	74. Chapter LXXIII

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the chapter tonight. I know that it's late, but I had to work late tonight. So here's the deal: the chapters are going to be a little crazy tonight and as long as everyone is okay with shorter chapters (around 1500 words), I can continue to post two chapters a day. I'm upset that they're not as long as they used to be, but between work and school, life gets a little crazy. If you would rather have one long chapter, please review or PM me and let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIII**

Edward's genius idea was to narrate what was going on over at the battle. I think he thought that it would calm me and Bella. But it wasn't helping me. "Yes!" he hissed. Seth began wagging his tail with excitement. Whatever was happening was good.

"What?" Bella asked, jumping closer to Edward.

"Paul and Emmet have taken a few down," he explained. "They were confused by the blood in the clearing."

"I told you it was a good idea," Bella said, grinning with pride. Oh good for her; now let's focus on the fact that Jake was fighting. "I told you that it would be good for -"

"Shut up!" I barked at her.

"He's fine, Ryanne," Edward assured me. Seth crawled a little closer to me, gently grabbing my jacket between his teeth and pulling me away from the leeches.

"No!" Edward snarled. Seth barked at me and pulled me down to his side, standing over me protectively.

"Didn't you think that I would figure out your little game?" a quiet voice said behind me. Seth wheeled around and snapped, his entire body shaking with anger. The voice was like the fake one of a the preppy high school girl that wanted to rip your mentality to shreds. She laughed.

"Victoria," Edward hissed while Bella screamed the name.

The redheaded, red-eyed vampire looked to me. "I think that we can both agree that it's about time we finished out little date," she said. Seth's threats rumbled in his chest. "And you brought a guard dog," she laughed.

Seth couched over me, forcing me to curl into a ball. "Reiley," she called quietly. A boy I recognized from the papers walked out in front of us, his bright red eyes fixed on me.

"She smells delicious," the boy said, looking directly at me. Me breath hitched in my throat as he attempted to take another step towards me. Seth snarled and lunged at him, pushing him to the ground.

"Why don't we finish our conversation?" Victoria said, taking a step closer to me.

"Jake!" I screamed, fear coursing through my veins.

"Oh shut up, will you?" she said.

I looked to Seth, hoping that he was okay. He was wrestling on the ground, rolling over and over again as the monster and beast tumbled through the dirt. I had learned my lesson; I wasn't strong enough to fight these things off. "Jake!"

"She isn't the one that you want, Victoria," Edward said, effectively pulling the bitch's attention from me. "I killed your mate, remember?" The redhead hissed, jumping away from me.

They circled each other like they had all the time in the world. I was sure that Edward was picking through her brain, focusing on her instead of anyone else. Bella was sitting on the ground a few dozen feet from the vampires that looked more like vultures. I couldn't help myself; I shoved up from my place to the ground and sprinted to my sister. I pulled her from the ground by her armpits moments before Reiley got out of Seth's grasp.

His ice cold hand was so different from the warmth that I was used to. He wrapped a hand around my upper arm and flung me against the slate wall. Pieces of it shattered and and fell, clattering to the floor. "Jake, please," I begged. He wouldn't hear me; he was focusing on something completely different. And he couldn't be here, not this time. Seth was whimpering a few feet away from me on the ground. "Seth, are you okay?" I begged. He didn't say anything, didn't growl, didn't bark. He just continued whimpering. "Seth?" I was almost crying now.

"We have to help him!" Bella said and for once I agreed with her. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help him.

"Seth, please get up," I begged. If I didn't make it out of this, so be it. But Leah would kill me if I didn't get him back up. "God, don't let this happen to him." That was better to say than _God, please save me from this hell hole_.

Bella wrapped her hand around a sharp piece of slate, piercing the skin on the skin of her elbow. She tossed the rock at me. "What are you doing?" I asked her. I had always said that my sister was suicidal. Reiley's eyes darted to Bella's blood. She walked closer to me, grabbing the rock and pushing me against my skin. The blood trickled down my wrists. "What are you dong?" I screeched at her.

"The bloodlust," she said like that would explain everything.

Reiley leapt towards us and I screamed. "Jake!" An involuntary tear left my eyes as the fear clawed at my organs. Seth jumped up, seeming completely unharmed and attacked Reiley. He pulled Reiley away from me just as one long nailed finger flicked across my cheek. I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek. The leech escaped and dove towards me, shoving me against the flat wall of the slate. His hand was tight around my throat. I couldn't get a breath into my lungs. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks as I fought for air.

"He won't," Edward said somewhere behind me. I could feel an icy tongue against my cheek.

"So delicious," he murmured, leaning down.

Seth grabbed him then, pulling him off of me. Everything happened so quickly then. Reiley dropped me to the ground, my knees buckling. I could feel the shuddering of the rocks and a quick stab of pain in my arm and one in my calf. "Jake," I managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Not this time," Edward said suddenly. I could see Seth struggling and Bella staring at them all. Seth managed to rip his leech's head from its body. You could hear the monster's screams and pleas. He begged for his creator to save him, but she just fled, running towards the tree line.

A russet wolf rocketed from the trees, knocking her back into Edward's arms and bolting straight for me. Only Jake would've found a way to get to me. He bypassed Seth and his leech, giving Seth a chance to claim a victory for himself I guess. He ignored my sister when she shouted his name. He stood right in front of me, bumping me with his cold, wet nose. "Jake," I whispered. I was shaking and struggling for a full breath of air. He nudged me again and suddenly spun around to face the leeches behind us. He growled lowly, the sound more strained then normal. Something warm and wet dripped onto my forehead, I wanted to move my fingers there, to find out what was dripping onto me and where it was coming from. But I couldn't. I couldn't find the strength to lift my arms. So I resorted to looking at Jake.

He was covered in wounds, bite marks. His limbs were trembling to keep him upright. There was blood flowing down his hind legs and tail. And I realized what was on me. I realized that my Jake, the only person I had ever loved, was all but dying to protect me. The smell of burning hair attacked my nose. I peered from behind Jake to see a fire burning a few yards in font of us. Jake's shuddering got worse. He was bleeding from… everywhere. I could see Seth and Edward walking around, gathering all the pieces of the two vampires and throwing them into the flames.

They must've gotten every piece because Jake suddenly turned towards me and dropped to the ground. His large head was resting just a centimeter from mine. His tongue reached out and licked my cheeks. I was shaking with fatigue, trying to get my arms to move to comfort my wolf. Because he was mine. "I'm okay, Jake," I said, tears still streaming down my face.

He licked me again. "Can you phase back?" He whimpered. "Please Jake; you're hurt," I begged him. I could see him shuddering, probably trying to change back. He roared, completely in pain. "Please let me help you," I whispered. He shook and trembled again, his claws shortening. I had never seen it done before; I had never seen him phase ever. Well, accept for the time that he had jumped over Bella to save me. He was whimpering and shaking and then he was Jake again.

He looked terrible, so bad that I wanted to sob. He crawled towards me until I was lying against his chest. I could feel hot tears and blood mingling on my face. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. "I didn't want you to get hurt." I was sobbing against his chest while he was trying to hush me.

Dr. Cullen appeared somewhere behind us. Jake growled and managed to roll us over, the wolf in him protecting his mate. "Jacob, the both of you are hurt," Carlisle said quietly. Jake growled, shaking like he was going to phase.

"She's hurt, Jake," Sam's voice rumbled. "You want to get her safe, right? Let Carlisle help you two."

I could feel Jake arms tighten around me, but he was so weak; it was nothing compared to what he would normally do. "Jake," I moaned as pain shot through my arm and leg again. He was shaking against me, holding me. "Jake, please." I wasn't sure what I was begging him to do for me, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

Because the world was fading around me, the pain taking over. The warmth of Jake disappearing and the coldness replacing him. I couldn't…

And then it was black.


	75. Chapter LXXIV

**Author's Note: Wow! More than 400 reviews; I honestly never thought that I would see this day. Here's this morning's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIV**

A blood curdling, heart wrenching scream tore through the air, scaring away the darkness that had been surrounding me. Another one quickly ripped the air. Again and again they sounded until I was staring up at a ceiling that I would recognize anywhere. I wanted to smile, but the pain wouldn't go away. I moaned and a growl sounded around me, the sound echoing in the room. "What are you doing to her?" Embry?

"I am just trying to clean her wounds," a quiet voice said. Ice prodded at my calf, dabbing and stinging. I groaned again and tried to move away, but the ice wrapped around my ankle, holding me still. The screams sounded again.

"Where is she?" a gruff voice said. Jake?

I shoved the icy hand away from my body and sat up. "You're awake," Esme Cullen said. I had never really met her, but as far as vampires went, she was motherly looking. Still dangerous, but very motherly. "Let me finish cleaning your wounds," she commanded.

"Let me see Jake, please," I begged, trying to move. I tried to push myself up, but found my arm collapsing. Something warm wrapped around my shoulders, holding my up. "Jake?" I begged, hopeful.

"Sorry, Ryanne, it's Embry," he said. I nodded.

"Where's Jake?" As if on cue, another scream rocketed through the air. "What is going on in there, Em?" He didn't answer.

"Esme," a voice called. Dr. Cullen appeared in the hall. I couldn't believe that Jake was allowing him in this house. "Is she awake?"

Esme nodded. I could hear Jake whimpering in his room, moaning every time that he moved. "Please let me go see him," I begged, hoping that the doctor would let me go see him. Embry started shuttering as Esme touched my leg again. "Go run, Em; they won't hurt me here."

"We won't hurt you sweetie," Esme said. I heard the implied _ever_, I just didn't care. Embry looked at me again, but I could see him struggling. I nodded, silently giving him permission to leave. He stood then and walked towards the forest, trying not to run.

"Where is she, Dad?" I heard Jake said.

"I have more bones to set, Ryanne. But he won't let me. I was thinking that you being in there would help. That is, of course, if you don't mind being there," Carlisle began, I tried to push myself up again. "Ryanne," he began, gently pushing me down. "He will be in pain, pain that you won't be able to stop." I nodded, sitting up again. "He will scream and he might lash out." Jake would never hurt me. The imprint would never allow him to do that.

"Please let me see her," Jake begged. "Please," he moaned. I could practically hear his pain.

Carlisle helped me upright, bending down to pick me up. "No," I said. "I want to walk."

"I don't know if you can, Ryanne," Esme said. I shook my head. "It will hurt," she warned. I would walk through fire if that meant that I could see Jake again. I pushed myself to a standing position, trying unsuccessfully to take a step. I sank down to the ground with a pained yelp. "Here," Esme said, reaching towards me.

"No," I protested. "I'm fine." It took me a while to get myself standing but once I was up again, I leaned against the wall. Using the various things around the house for support, I stumbled towards the bedroom door. As soon as I walked through the threshold that led to Jake's bedroom, I almost wished I hadn't gone. He looked… terrible. He was covered in sweat, his arms and legs still distorted. There was blood dripping onto his sheets, turning a faint pink as it spread out in the fabric. Billy was staring at him, a worried expression on his face. "Annie?" he said, trying to get up. Billy pressed his son down into the bed. And my Jake was so weak that he actually fell into the mattress again. "Where is she, Dad?" he said, his voice breaking.

"I'm right here, Jake," I said, goosebumps littering my skin. He used his left arm to try to push himself upright. "If you lay down, I'll come to you, okay?" He nodded again and again. "Promise me you'll stay still," I whispered.

"I promise," he managed to cough out. I took a step, leaning against the chest of drawers as I had my way to the bed. I used the handlebars of Billy's wheel chair, leaning against his shoulders as I managed to make it to the bed. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much my leg and arm protested, I got over Jake and into my spot by the wall. I rolled onto the side of my body that didn't have holes and looked up at Jake. "You look like shit," he coughed.

"Then God only knows how to describe you," I said, afraid to get any closer to him. "Carlisle is going to come and reset your bones," I whispered. "You have to let him do it, Jake." He nodded.

Carlisle must've heard me. He waited for Billy to wheel himself out before coming in. Carlisle had tried to warn me, but I guess I didn't realize what he was going to have to do. Jake's accelerated healing had caused his bones to set improperly. I thought that resetting them was going to be a simple task of putting them in place. But it wasn't. The good doctor was re-breaking bones and getting them to set in the correct position. Jake tried to bite back his shouts and screams, but he couldn't. Everything turned into a loud moan or a deep groan. It hurt just hearing him. And I was pretty sure I would never get the sound of his bones snapping out of my head.

"How are you feeling Ryanne?" Carlisle asked me.

"I hurt," I said simply. "What happened?"

"A few pieces of slate pierced your skin in your forearm and punctured your calf," he explained. "But it doesn't appear to be a large problem. Some stitches fixed you right up." I just nodded and leaned back against the mattress. "Jacob, everything seems to be in order. I'll leave you."

I was surprised to find Billy in the doorway, his hand reaching up for Carlisle. "Thank you, doc," he said.

"My pleasure," Cullen replied. Esme popped her head into the room.

"I hope you two feel better," she said. Carlisle's hand fell to the small of her back. Billy shocked me even further when he followed the couple to the front door to walk them out.

"You okay?" Jake asked me breathlessly.

"I think I should ask you that," I said quietly. I didn't want to hurt him. I pressed my back into the wooden panels of the wall, feeling the pull and sting in my arm and leg. "Are you okay?"

"I told you that I would come home to you," he said.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're not okay?" I asked.

"Come here, Annie," he said, trying to roll on his side.

"You're going to hurt yourself," I protested.

"Then come here," he said.

"I don't want to hurt you," I tried again.

"Will you please just get your beautiful ass over here?" I didn't say anything. "If you don't get over here, then I'm going to come to you." I was afraid of him hurting himself, so I did as he asked, wiggling my way to his side. The arm that wasn't completely shattered wriggled until his bicep was lying under my head, his hand coming up to rest on the little dip in my waist. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he whispered, his eyes drifting open and closed as he fought for his consciousness.

"You too, Jake," I said turning my face and pressing my lips against his soft, warm skin. "I thought that I was going to lose you," I murmured back.

"Do me a favor and don't start with the whole guilt thing, okay? None of this was your fault," he breathed. I chuckled. "I'm serious," he slurred.

"I know, Jake. And I know that this wasn't my fault. I don't even know what happened," I told him.

I leaned forward and blindly searched for his lips. I found his chin, which was better than nothing. "I love you so much, Ryanne Lee Swan. And I will thank God everyday for the rest of my life that you're okay," he choked out.

Whatever medication Carlisle had given him was starting to work. He was drifting in and out on me. I pressed his lips against his face again, not really sure where I landed. "Go to sleep, Jake," I implored him. "I'll stay right here, okay?" He nodded and tightened his arm around me. For the first time since I'd heard about the upcoming war, I felt at peace. Jake was in pieces, lucky to be alive and barely breathing. I was sore and stiff, wishing that I could roll to the other side of my body and Jake could pin me against his chest. And regardless of all of that, I was happy right here, right now.

* * *

Something warm and inexplicably soft pulled me from my happy dreams; dreams where Jake and I were alone in his room, sitting on the floor and looking at the stars that he'd pasted on the ceiling when we were kids. A rough hand smoothed against my cheek, fingers threading themselves through my hair. My mouth moved of its own accord in sync with something that my brain had yet to register.

Hot fingers tugged at my shirt until they were up against my skin, tugging and pinching at the flesh. I moaned into the mouth against mine and tried to move my arms, but they were pinned down my some wall. The hand on my waist reached up for my arm, sending the most painful tugging sensation through my body. I cried out and pulled away, opening my eyes for the first time what felt like forever. "Did I hurt you?" he muttered against my cheek.

Jake's brown eyes peered at mine, love and adoration staring down me. "Did I hurt you, baby girl?" he repeated. I shook my head, my gaze falling down to his lips. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, hungry for the normality I felt when he kissed me. Because regardless of wolves and vampires and shattered bones and punctured calves, when Jake kissed me, all I could feel was him. Fire burned in veins, licking my lips and exploding in my stomach. When Jake kissed me, I was just a normal teenager.

He winced against me as he tried to pull me closer. I knew that he didn't think I'd noticed, but I had. And no matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I wouldn't let him hurt himself. Slowly, I relaxed my lips and finally pulled away from him. "It's been a little while since we did that," he said.

"We did other things," I reminded him, avoiding his face as I blushed. He smiled and pressed his lips against my nose.

"I meant since I've gotten to wake you up," he said. I smiled now, resting my cheek against his chest. "God I'm so glad you're okay." His lips pressed into my hair as he pulled me closer.

"What happened, Jake?" I whispered into his chest, kissing his sternum because it was right in front of me. And then I pulled away, trying to give Jake as much room on his tiny bed.

"I don't want to tell you the details," he whispered. "And you don't need to know them, but none of this is your fault."

"I know that," I said, looking up at him. "Even if I did know what happened, I wasn't in the clearing to stop it. And more important than that, I wasn't the vampire that almost killed you," I explained. He smiled, wincing as he tried to pull me tight. "Will you stop that?" I asked him. "I'm not going anywhere and you're hurting yourself trying to get me closer."

"Then scoot over here," he demanded.

"You're hurting, Jake. I don't want to get in the way of your healing."

"Why did Carlisle ask you to come in here?"

"Because you were being difficult," I said with a look that clearly said that I was displeased with him.

"And you came in here because I wasn't going to let him do another God damn thing until I was sure that you were okay. God, all I could smell your blood," he said suddenly, recalling the time that I was unconscious. "And no one would let me see you, Annie. I kept trying to get up, but Dad and the doc kept pushing me down." I nodded in understanding. Whether we were imprints or not this would've been the same for us. We still would've wanted to see each other more than anything in the world. "Carlisle brought you in here because it would help with the healing, Rye. So quit being stubborn and _come here_."

I turned into his chest, slipping my hand on the top of his hip bone. I slid my head off his bicep and rested it on the sweat drenched pillow that he had his head on."Thank you for saving my life, Jake," I said, yawning.

He didn't say anything, just curled his good arm so that it was over his head and shakily lifted his shattered arm so that it was resting on my waist. "Don't hurt yourself," I protested, gently lifting his hand off of me. I was the one that I had seen his shoulder, distorted and dislocated. I was the one that had to sit here and endure the screaming. Jake was the one that had felt it all, though. I shuddered against him.

"Are you cold?" he coughed, trying to sit up.

I shook my head and pressed myself tighter to him. "I think you can keep me warm." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."


	76. Chapter LXXV

**Author's Note: Goodnight Everyone!  
****wolfhappiness:**** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you finally got all caught up with; I know that there's a lot. But I did want to take the time to tell you that I appreciate the compliment and the review.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXV:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I fought against the blackness as I hard Annie screaming my name. I pushed myself back up, ripping the leech off of my back. Leah leapt forward and grabbed the other two. _Go!_ I ignored the pain that was shooting through my body, hoping that I could get to her in time. I jumped through the last of the trees, sprinting towards her. I could hear Seth, I could smell the Cullen, I could sense Bella shouting my name. But I couldn't see anything but Annie's frightened face. Sharp rocks were sticking out of her arm and leg. _I'm sorry Jake; I tried to do the best I could._

It's fine, Seth. I know you couldn't help it.

No matter how mad I wanted to be, Annie was still alive and here with me. I knocked into her with my nose. "Jake," she moaned. I wanted to apologize her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let go until I knew that she was safe. I nudged her again. _Jake, they're not down yet,_ Seth said as he heard my thoughts. I spun around, looking for anything that could hurt my imprint. I was so tired; I could feel my arms and legs shaking, the exhaustion sweeping through me. _We got all of them,_ Seth informed me. That was good because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay standing.

I turned back to my girl and staggered down next to her. I could feel the fear rolling off of her in waves. I reached over and licked a tear away from her face. "I'm okay, Jake," she promised me. The problem was that I could still smell her blood. The coppery smell was mixed with the saltiness of her tears. I licked her again, trying my best to comfort her but I was in so much pain. I couldn't let her know. She would only worry about me. "Can you phase back?" No; I can't. Just the thought of phasing sent shivers down my back that hurt like hell. "Please Jake; you're hurt." I was hurt, she was right about that. I thought about soft human thoughts. I thought about Annie, about the first time that she told me that she loved me without tears in her eyes.

Pain shot through my body, snapping me out of my happy thoughts. "Please let me help you," I heard. I had to do this for her. She needed to know that I was okay. I ignored the pain, trying not to fade into the blackness ago. I could've been here earlier if I hadn't let it take me before. Who knows how much valuable time I had lost then? The searing got hotter and warmer, but I kept thinking about her. I needed her to be okay. And the only way for me to make sure of that was for me to be human again.

And with that thought, I was lying face to face with her. She didn't look any more relieved. In fact, she looked like she just wanted to cry. I tried to push myself closer to her, but ever bone in my body felt broken, like it was no longer a part of my body. I took me a great deal of time, but I finally had her lying against my chest. She moaned as I pulled her closer, undoubtedly in pain that I couldn't feel. It was masked by my own excruciating fire that as burning me alive. "I'm so sorry." Her lips tickled my chest. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

I was trying to tell her that there was nothing to apologize for, that I would go through all of this again if it meant that she was safe. The scent of fresh leech, different from Bella's Cullen hit my nose. I rolled, the adrenaline pushing me to ignore the pain and protect what was mine. "Jacob, both of you are hurt," a quiet voice said. Somewhere, I could recognize the voice and I know that the leech wasn't there to hurt me. But it didn't matter.

Sam phased out, at least he must've. "She's hurt Jake," he said. I couldn't hear anyone else in my head, but in truth, I was only focused on Annie and the pain. The two fought for control over my brain, control that hurt either way. If I was thinking about her, I felt her pain and fear and worry. And my pain… let's not even begin to talk about it. "You want to get her safe, right?" Of course I did; the imprint wanted her safe more than it wanted me alive. "Let Carlisle help you two."

I tried to gather her in my arms, to keep her away from the bloodsucking parasite. But I couldn't manage it. Every motion hurt; hell breathing hurt. "Jake." Her quiet little voice pulled the man in me back to the forefront. "Jake, please." She wanted to go with the leech? No; she couldn't go with it. Her head slumped against my chest, thunking lightly as her temple hit my sternum.

"Annie," I begged quietly. "Annie please."

"She needs help, Jacob," Carlisle said. "Let us help her." I released her then, but even unconscious, she clung to me.

"Sam," I croaked. He stepped forward, his shadow looming over me. He moved to take her, but my little spitfire groaned and wrapped her hands in my hair. "Let go, baby girl. Sam is going to take you." She moaned into my chest. I hushed her. "Let go, baby."

It took every ounce of strength I possessed to pry her hands from me. I waited only until I was certain that Sam had her in his arms to give in. She would be safe. Sam and the Pack would keep her safe.

* * *

The smell of her blood filled my nose as I stared up at the stars that I had pasted to my ceiling ages ago. I could hear her moaning and screaming. I tried to push myself up; I tried to get out of my bed and figure out where she was. I was prepared to ignore the pain, to ignore the fire that was searing my bones. I was not prepared to feel something against my chest, pushing me down into the mattress. "He's awake, Carlisle." Dad?

"Where is she?" I tried, but it sounded more like a cough. "Where's Ryanne?"

"Jacob, we have to reset your bones," the doc said. His stench got closer and the coldness of him radiating against my chest.

I wrapped the hand that hurt the least around his shirt and pulled. "Where is she?" I growled.

"My wife, Esme, is tending to her." A vampire was touching her? No. Never again. I tried again to push myself up, but again I was pressed down. "You may see her as soon as we've finished with your bones, Jacob." None of those responses answered my question. Where was my girl?

Icy fingers wrapped around my wrist, the first thing that would be reset. The pressure was insistent until the snap of my bones was resonating the air. I had to go through all of this shit again? "What are you doing to him?" Dad asked.

"The bones are already healed, Billy. I must break them again in order to get them in their correct positions once again." Without another word, his fingers wrapped around my own and straightened them as well.

"What are you doing to her?" Embry demanded. She was here? She was being hurt? I tried again to sit up.

"You must sit still, Jacob."

"Where is she?" I barked. The parasite ignored me and pushed against my shoulder. I heard the sickening pop of my shoulder getting back to its socket. "Please just let me see her," I begged. Cullen just continued, putting my elbow back into it's little place.

I couldn't see anything, just the red behind my lids. I allowed myself to scream, to holler, to shout against the pain. I would do anything to get out of this damn room, to find my mate and hold her in my arms. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker you may see her," the doc's methodic voice informed me.

"I will only make it difficult until I can see her again," I promised him. I heard him sigh and shove away from the bed, moving quieter than was human to get to the living room. There was murmuring and silence that repeated again and again.

"Where is she Dad?" I begged him. Someone just had to tell me where she was and if she was okay. Dad didn't answer me. There was a slight crash in the living room and some more murmuring, more arguing. "Please let me see her. Please."

"I don't know if you can, Jake," he said. "She is very hurt." She was hurt? I thought that she was safe with Sam, safe with my Pack. I knew that she was hurt before. I knew that she had been injured. I just couldn't imagine how much. And why wouldn't anyone tell me where the fuck she was? She was here, right? She was in this house?

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"I'm right here, Jake." I looked up to see her, arms bandaged, something white and red on her calf. But alive and standing and here. I tried to shove myself up, to take her in my arms and put her to bed, right here with me. "If you lay down, I'll come to you, okay?" That was probably the better idea. I nodded. "Promise me you'll stay still.

"I promise." She took an unsteady step, leaning against my dresser and then Dad's chair and shoulder and finally the mattress. Her face showed her pain, but she persevered nonetheless. Finally, she was on the bed, crawling over me without jostling me and lying in her cozy little sport against the wall. She rolled onto her side, the side that wasn't covered in bandages, and looked at me.

Her eyes were tired, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. "You look like shirt," I informed her. She laughed, but it was more like a cough.

"Then God only knows how to describe you." I wanted to laugh, but I was far to tired. "Carlisle is going to come and reset your bones. You have to let him do it, Jake." I nodded. They could do whatever they wanted to me as long as she was here in my bed.

The doc came back in and the process began again. I wanted to tell Annie that I would be alright, to assure her that I was fine. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. For her, I tried to swallow the screams. But I couldn't hold it all inside, no matter ow hard I tried. Finally it ended. "How are you feeling, Ryanne?" Carlisle asked solicitously.

"I hurt. What happened?" That was a very good question.

"A few pieces of slate pierced your skin in your forearm and punctured your calf. But it doesn't appear to be a large problem. Some stitches fixed you right up." She nodded and leaned back, sinking herself into the mattress. But she was too far from me. I couldn't hold her and I couldn't move enough to get closer to her. "Jacob, everything seems to be in order. I'll leave you."

Dad shook his hand. "Thank you Doc," he said reverently.

"My pleasure."

"I hope you two feel better," a voice said. I didn't care who it was. I heard Dad's wheels against the wood as he rolled away. And then I turned my attention to the girl who held my heart.

"You okay?" I panted.

"I think I should as you that. Are you okay?" I didn't want her to worry about me and that was all that was going to happen if I told her that I felt like everything in me was broken. I was relatively certain that I was going to die at any moment of pain.

"I told you that I would come home to you," I said to her.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're not okay?" She knew me all too well.

"Come here, Annie," I begged, pushing to my side.

"You're going to hurt yourself," she all but shouted.

"Then come here," I commanded.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered back. The only way that she would hurt me was by denying me her touch. I needed her in my arms if I was to be okay again.

"Will you please get your beautiful ass over here?" I demanded. Silence. The response that I got was silence. "If you don't get over here, then I'm going to come to you," I threatened. Her eyes widened. Slowly be surely she made her way to me until I could reach underneath her and her head was resting on my arm. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"You too, Jake." Her soft lips pressed against the sensitive skin of my arm. "I thought that I was going to lose you." Hadn't I told her that it would take a force stronger than God to take me from her? I wasn't leaving her. I looked down at her, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. She probably thought that this was her fault.

"Do me a favor and don't start with the whole guilt thing, okay?" I begged her. "None of this was your fault." She just laughed at me. "I'm serious," I tried to say, but it sounded strange even to my own ears.

"I know Jake. And I know that this wasn't my fault." Well thank God for that. I could not handle her unnecessary guilt at this moment. "I don't even know what happened." And she wasn't going to know. The last thing I needed was her worrying every time I went on patrol. Wet warmth found my chin, the contact sending electricity running down my neck and spine.

"I love you so much, Ryanne Lee Swan. And I will thank God everyday for the rest of my life that you're okay." It was true; I would be forever grateful that she had managed to survive this. And I was going to protect her everyday for the rest of our lives. No more pain, no more tears. Never again.

Her lips found my cheek, more the corner of my mouth. "Go to sleep Jake. I'll stay right here, okay?" I nodded, the exhaustion seeping through the emotions of the day. So I let it claim me and drifted away, my imprint wrapped snuggly in my arms.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but when I awoke, the pain was significantly less. Annie's long curly hair was wrapped around itself and fanned out around her like a halo. I stiffly moved my hand to her face, trace the bone structure and leaning down. I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to hers. My hand flattened against her cheek and brushed her skin until my fingers were running through her silken hair. Her eyes were still closed, her face showing no sign of her being awake. But her mouth moved against mine in a kiss.

I tugged at her shirt until I was sure that I could reach her skin, feeling the familiar sensation run through my hands as I traced the delightfulness of her toned body. She moaned into my mouth, alerting me to her awaken state. I wrapped me arm around her, constricting her muscles. And then she was gone, her little cry echoing in the room. "Did I hurt you? I asked, my lips brushing the now rosy skin of her cheek.

I pulled back to look at her, so glad that she was here in my arms, that she wanted to stay here. "Did I hurt you, baby girl?" She shook her head and grabbed me close again, her lips warm and soft and wet and delicious. Her hand brushed against one of my ribs as she tried to keep me closer to her. I winced as the pain shot through me, but I wasn't ready to give her up. But she had felt my pain and slowed our kiss, ultimately pulling away from me. "It's been a while since we did that," I said forehead against hers.

"We did other things," she blushed. I kissed the tip of her nose and remembered the night that we had shared only a few days ago. And those days seemed like they were years.

"I meant since I've gotten to wake you up," I said. She rested her cheek against my chest contentedly. "God, I'm so glad that you're okay." Her hair tickled my nose, but I didn't care. I wanted her.

"What happened?" She pressed her lips against my breastbone and rolled away. I groaned inwardly.

"I don't want to tell you the details." She looked put out. "And you don't need to know them, but none of this is your fault," I repeated to her.

"I know that. Even if I did know what happened," She looked a little upset that I wouldn't tell her, "I wasn't in the clearing to stop it." I would have never allowed her to be there. "And more important than that, I wasn't the vampire that almost killed you." I gripped her hips and tried to pull her closer, wincing as I did so. "Will you stop that. I'm not going anywhere and you're hurting yourself trying to get me closer."

"Then scoot over here."

"You're hurting Jake. I don't want to get in the way of your healing." Ridiculous woman.

"Why did Carlisle ask you to come in here?" I asked, deciding that I would beat her with logic.

"Because you were being difficult." Her look said that I would be getting a lecture for that later.

"And you came in here because I wasn't going to let him do another God damn thing until I was sure that you were okay." She rolled her eyes, but I was too absorbed in my own memories. "God, all I could smell was your blood. And no one would let me see you Annie. I kept trying to get up, but Dad and the doc kept pushing me down. Carlisle brought you in here because it would help with the healing, Rye." I glared at her halfheartedly. "So quit being stubborn and _come here_."

She wiggled into my chest, her hand gliding up to my hip, her head resting on the pillow that I was using as well. "Thank you for saving my life, Jake," she whispered with a yawn. I smiled, moving my arm to its favorite position when it wasn't wrapped around her solid frame. The other arm came to rest on her waist, shaking as I moved. She twined our fingers together and lifted it away from her body. "Don't hurt yourself." I moved it back to my side, feeling her form shiver against me.

"Are you cold?" I began to push myself upright in the hopes of reaching a blanket, but she shook her head and pushed me down to the bed, nuzzling her cheek into my chest. "I think you can keep me warm," she said. I could indeed. "I love you." If she only understood what I felt for her.


	77. Chapter LXXVI

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Please note that tomorrow's morning chapter will probably be late. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVI: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

A man could get used to sleeping next to a beautiful woman and waking up with said woman wrapped up in his arms. Her mouth hung open a little, her eyes peacefully closed as she dreamed away. "Jake," she whispered in her sleep, tucking herself into my chest like I was her own personal pillow. I would be whatever she wanted so long as she stayed here beside me. Her pink lips tweaked up in a secretive smile, a little dimple in her rosy cheek. God I loved the color in her cheeks. It was a reminder, albeit a simple one, that she was alive. Blood couldn't rush to a dead girl's cheeks.

I brushed her arm a little, watching her wince. I needed to see; I needed to know what had happened to her. I fingered the fraying edges of her gauze bandages, wanting to pul them away and inspect the wounds myself. But a commotion in the entry way by our living room drew my attention away from her. "It is not a good idea," Dad said.

"He's my best friend and she's my sister." Bella? I growled and pulled Annie closer to my chest. My body ached and protested, but the wolf instincts in me overrode the pain. I needed to protect my mate. I hated the fact that I was protecting her from her own flesh and blood, but I would protect her all the same. "I'm sorry, Billy."

Dad's brakes on his chair protested, as if they were being forced against the rubber of his wheels. I heard footsteps pounding on the wood and my father shouting the bitch's name. And then she was there in the doorway. "Jacob," she breathed.

"Leave, Bella," I said rudely.

"Jacob please," she whispered.

"No; never again. I never want to see you again, Bella. You've almost killed your sister more times than I care to admit. And on more than one occasion, I let you hurt her, Bella. But I never want her to go through that again. You will leave my home, my tribe, and my family alone."

"She is not your blood, Jacob; she's not your family."

"You have lost your mind Bella. You will believe anything if you think that it will make you happier. You will tell any lie. And I can't just accept it anymore. Your sister is my family. She is the most important thing in the world to me."

"I wanted you to kiss me, Jacob; doesn't that mean anything? Twice now I've realized that I love you. I do," she pleaded. "That has to mean something."

"It means nothing, Bella. You don't love me. You love the idea of someone who isn't your parasite. You didn't love me for me, you loved me for my differences from _him_."

"Jake, we are friends. Can't you see that?"

I chuckled harshly. "I see a lot of things, Bella. I see that your sister is strong. I see that she is kind and warm. I see her in ways that you will never see her. And it is a shame that you will never get to see who your sister truly is. Now get out of my house," I bellowed.

Annie started awake, clinging tighter to me and hiding herself in my skin, fear rolling off of her. I hated this. I hated that she woke with fear. I hated that I had caused it. I was going to get her away from this. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her, stroking her arm and allowing my hand to hover over her wound instead of brushing it. "I didn't mean to wake you." She peeked her head over my chest to find out who had caused me to shout.

"What are you doing here Bella?" She was still afraid, but it was no longer my fault.

"She's leaving," I growled.

"Please, Jacob, we're friends. We can always be friends."

"Friends don't try to kill each others imprints," I said.

"You try to kill Edward all the time."

"I talk about it," I countered. "I've never pushed him from a cliff, kidnapped him to a city of royal leeches, allowed him to be tortured by _Jane_, stabbed him so that he would bleed and attract a vampire. I've never gone out of my way to hurt him in the way that you've done to your sister. I won't ask you again. Get out of my house."

A hurt tear trickled down her cheek, but I didn't care. I wanted her out. Paul's scent wafted through the air. "Paul will show you out," I said, knowing he would hear me. He appeared in the doorway a moment later, his hand enclosing on Bella's shoulder. "Bella is not to be allowed here again, Paul." He nodded, lightly tugging on her shoulder until she was backing out the door.

"Jacob, please let's talk about this." Paul looked at me over the top of her head and I nodded. I was almost gleeful watching him toss her over his shoulder and marching out of the house. And then I turned my attention back to my girl.

"Good morning," I said quietly. She looked at me with a scared smile in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She didn't really say anything, just looked at me again. "Annie girl?"

"That all depends on you," she whispered. "Is everything alright?" She tucked her lip in between her teeth.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm a little sore," I said quietly, but honestly. I knew that she would expect it. "And I'm very angry with the monster that we call your sister. But mostly, I am glad that you are alive and here with me." I kissed her dimple when she smiled at me.

"It runs both ways, Jake," she whispered. "Why won't you tell me what happened to you?" she said.

I sighed. "Because I don't want you to overreact, Annie. I want you to focus on healing and then we can talking about this."

"Really?" she chuckled. "I'm supposed to focus on my healing? I'm not the one who was dripping blood onto other people." I frowned at her. What was she talking about? "Please tell me what happened."

"Leah got in a scrape," I began, trying to figure out how to downplay the fight. "I turned back to help her. We all heard you shouting for us. Once I was certain that she was going to get away just fine, I turned to get to you." Annie's brows were narrowed, little frown lines appearing in between them. "I ran right into a group of three. They managed to get their arms around me and broke a few things."

"Everything," she interrupted.

"Did you want me to finish?" She nodded. "Then don't interrupt." She stuck her tongue out at me, but silenced. "I don't remember much after that, Ryanne. I wish that I could tell you more, but I can't. I remember it being dark, but you were screaming for me. That's when I started running to find you. As soon as I was sure that Sam had you, I blacked out, Annie. I woke up when Carlisle started resetting the bones." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel guilty. You have a tendency to do that. You have this habit of wanting to be self reliant and you get upset with yourself whenever you think that you're the reason for some else's pain. I am glad that you called for me," I said. She licked her lips nervously and I knew it was exactly what she was thinking. "You needed help. I've told you from the first day that if you ever needed me, you were supposed to call for me. I'm glad you understood that I meant it, Annie. I just want to keep you safe."

She sighed and looked away, but I pulled her back to me. "I'm not going to let you feel guilty about this, Ryanne." I pressed my lips to her forehead. "You did everything that I needed you to do. If you hadn't screamed, you'd be dead." I pressed my lips to her nose. "And if you were dead, I would have nothing to fight for."

I caught her lips in mine, roughly shoving my tongue into her mouth. It wasn't what I would normally do. Normally I waited until I had worked her up into a frenzy and she was craving me just as much as I was wanting her. This was what I had fought for. This was what I wanted for the rest of my life. She kissed me back, seeming completely unbothered by my rough treatment of her mouth. I wasn't willing to be slow about this like I knew I should be. No, I knew how much I loved her. This wasn't that reminder. This was a reminder of exactly what I had come so close to losing.

I reached up to cup her cheeks, attempting to wedge my leg between hers when she hissed in pain and withdrew. "Can I me see?" I begged, fingering the fabric again. I looked into her blue eyes, deciding with certainty that it was my favorite color in the world. She nodded deftly. I picked at the gauze until I got it to loosen and could begin unraveling it. It went around and around until I could feel it sticking to her arm. I looked over at her again and she once again gave me silent permission. I pulled it away, taking the healed over scab with it.

There were several long scratches there, but one major wound that formed a hole in her forearm. I lifted it to my face, running my nose along the length of her forearm. "Don't get scared," I whispered. My tongue darted out along the wound, circling the round wound. She looked down at me, but I was afraid to meet her eye. It had little to do with her as it did with the look of fear and disgust I was sure I would find. I couldn't hold out very long. Finally, I looked up at her to find her staring at me in confusion. There was no fear, just curiosity. "Why do dogs lick their wounds?" I asked her.

"To seal them from infections and stop the bleeding," she responded.

"And I am part dog," I explained. As I expected, she understood right away. She smiled down at me and whispered her thanks. "I don't want to risk the one on your leg; not if Doc put stitches in it." She nodded.

"Thank you, Jake," she said as she pulled her hand from my face. "Thank you for saving me, for telling me the truth, for kicking my sister out, for everything."

I didn't need her gratitude. I would do anything to make her happy. She bit her lip and rested her head against my chest. There were no more words, nothing more to say or do. I just stroked her back, fingers trailing up and down her spine while she shivered. As soon as I was healed, I would get her away from here, away from anything and everything supernatural. In just a few days. That's all I would have to wait.


	78. Chapter LXXVII

**Author's Note: Tomorrow, I will post the new update timetable. For those who read all three stories, the timetables will be up on my profile sometime tomorrow. And please note that there will be different times on the weekend. Enjoy and goodnight!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVII**

It had been a day since Jake since the battle had taken place. So many things had changed since the battle. Sam had forced Leah and Paul to tell their imprints in order to keep them safe. So Paul's Charlotte was now a part of our little family. It was a little difficult to communicate with her. We were all working on our sign language; but she seemed pretty nice. And she had the perfect sense of humor for us. She fit in quite well.

Before the battle, we had been seeing more of Nate. It had been nice. He and Leah had been doing great. I wasn't sure what exactly had gone wrong, but I knew that Leah was back to the angry bitch she had been before. Worse, if we were being honest. She refused to go to the gym and work out. She wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't see him. And what was worse, she wouldn't come out of her room. "Maybe I should go talk to her, Annie," Emily said while I was resting in her living room. I shook my head.

"I don't think it would be, uh, appreciated, Em," I said cautiously. I had once promised Leah that I wouldn't talk to her about Emily. So I didn't. And that was the exact reason that I didn't ask her what she was thinking about Emily and Sam.

"She won't eat, she's not sleeping, she won't come out of her room," Emily stated.

"Leave her alone. She'll come around." I said the words, but I didn't believe them. I just knew that Leah wouldn't appreciate having Emily there to console her. I mean, we didn't even know what was wrong. Jake appeared in the doorway, jerking his head towards the front door of the house. "I've got to go, Em; I'll talk about this later." She nodded, but was chewing on her lower lip. "Do us all a favor and leave Leah alone?" I suggested as I turned back to her.

Emily smiled and nodded at me, but I knew that she was going to try anyways. I was about to turn back and get her to promise me that she wasn't going to try to talk to Leah when Jake's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest. My feet were dangling off the ground, basically lying on top of Jake's. Finally, he gave up on trying to tow me along, completely impatient. I rolled my eyes, but let him sweep me up against his chest. He marched with determination to the truck, balancing me against in one arm and prying the door open with the other.

Gently insistent, Jake pushed me into the car and jumped in next to me. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him. I had learned, after so many ordeals, to just trust Jake. While I wanted to retain a part of myself, a part of my independence I couldn't. That was part of being in a relationship, I guess. It wasn't about changing yourself for the person that you loved, it was about growing into a bigger person. And I had someone that loved me enough to come within inches of his life trying to save me. And I trust him to take care of me.

So I didn't care about where I was going. As long as Jake was with me. But I was still curious. What exactly did the boy have up his sleeve? "You can find out in a little," he said simply. I shrugged and rested my head against the seat. Jake reached forward and turned the radio on. So we were in for a long drive. That was the only reason that Jake would turn on the radio. Otherwise, he was content to listen to me chatter on for a little while.

I reached up and tangled my hand in his hair, scratching at his hair. He kept his eyes on the road, but twisted his head in different positions to make sure that I got all of his head. I pulled away then, worried about the road and the rain… and the fact that we were driving. He groaned and tried to wiggle his head back into my hand. "No; no," I said. "Don't start that. I don't want us to crash." He groaned and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and dragged me closer to his side. "Are you going to tell me?" I asked him, resting my temple against his shoulder.

"Tell you what?"

"Jake, seriously," I said with a little groan.

"It's a surprise," he said, resting his arm around my shoulder. "But you'll enjoy it." My mind was racing to try to figure out what he could have planned, but I could come up with nothing. At least, no reason why we should be driving right now. So I continued to search and search and think.

* * *

I must have been thinking a little too hard. Warm and insistent lips that could only belong to the man that I loved woke me. They wrapped around my own, teasing my body until I was fully awake and kissing him back. He pulled away gently and I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the car or even in the house, but staring up at a neatly painted ceiling that matched the walls perfectly. I realized then that there was something soft and cold underneath my head. "Where are we?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"In a hotel," he replied. "You're stuff is in the bathroom and closet. Get dressed and look nice." What was he talking about? I shoved myself up onto my elbows and looked at him. "We're going out. Go get dressed." I just stared at him. Where were we? In a hotel was not a answer. "I mean, I would suggest that you look nice, but you can wear whatever you'd like." I just continued to stare at him. "You still with me?" he asked. He pressed his lips against mine before I really had a chance to answer.

"Where are we and what are we doing?" I insisted when he pulled away.

"We're in Port Angeles," he said after a few moments of silence. "And we are spending a weekend away from Forks and La Push. So why don't you get out of shock and start getting yourself ready?"

"You and I are here all by ourselves for three days?" I asked suspiciously. It sounded to good to be true. Jake and I never got time to be alone.

"Yes Annie."

"What about the wolf stuff?"

"Paul and Sam are going to make sure that everything is okay. I'm not Alpha," he reminded me.

"Yet," I said with a smile.

"So you and I are going to -"

"Annie, you're a smart girl," he cut in. "Smart enough to figure this out. You and I needed some time that didn't involve wolves, vampires, imprints, Bella, Cullens, parents… anything. I talked to your dad and my dad made the reservation." So my father knew that this was happening? He knew that I was being taken away against my will? Okay, it wasn't necessarily against my will. In fact, I would come away quite willingly.

It wasn't being with Jake that concerned me. I mean, not really. But Jake and I had done certain things that I didn't regret. In fact, I was quite anxious to try them again. So I wasn't concerned so much as I was nervous that I would somehow screw this up and Jake would realize that he deserved someone better than me. And the fact that my dad was allowing me to go into the city with a boy, who I was dating, was kind of staggering. "What did you tell my dad?"

"That you had been stressed the last few days and I thought that you could use some time away from the world. And I, of course, needed to come with you." I smiled and pushed myself off the bed, but Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back down. "There's something going on underneath those curls of your. What are you thinking about?"

"Please don't ask me that," I groaned.

"Too late." He hauled me back onto the bed, along the bed until I was sitting atop him. I wrapped my fingers around his short hair, feeling his hands grab at my hips and my waist. My hair fell in a curtain over us both, hiding us beneath my curls. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, feeling the electricity shock through me as his tongue touched mine. I moaned into his mouth, but he just growled back in response.

I slowed the kiss, waiting for someone to walk in, a howl to pierce the sky, a phone to ring. There was nothing. Jake pulled away and looked up at me. "What's wrong?" he said, panting for air.

"I am waiting for something to go wrong," I admitted.

"Just you and me, Annie girl," he said. His hand slipped up my back and into my hair, squeezing the nape of my neck lightly. I cringed at the delicious sensation and leaned down until he was kissing me, his entire mouth wrapped around mine. I was kissing him back, dragging my hips up and down his. Suddenly, he pulled away from me, groaning loudly. "We have plans tonight," he said. "Go get dressed."

I couldn't believe that we were really here alone. I pushed up and rolled off of him. He sat up behind me and pressed his lips to my shoulder. "You can wear whatever you'd like, but I think you'd like to dress nicely."


	79. Chapter LXXVIII

**Author's Note: Good morning! Today's other chapter will include the new update timetable. Enjoy the chapter! P.S.: Lots of fluff coming your way.**

* * *

**Chapter LXXVIII**

Jake had packed a variety of clothing. I was actually kind of surprised that he managed to think of all the things that he managed to think of. Apparently the boy was paying attention, more than I had thought. I grabbed the little squirt bottle that both Jake and I used and wetted my hair down, allowing the curls to recurl around themselves. Look nice.

That was about as helpful as telling me that we were sleeping in this hotel tonight. A better explanation would be, oh I don't know, the name of the restaurant that we were going to. I dusted my eyelids in some shimmery shit that I barely knew how to use. But if there was one thing that Emily had taught me, it was how to be a girl. I drew the thin line on my my eyelid, just along my lashes. Then I painted the little monsters with that black sticky stuff. And then I turned to find my clothing.

"Jake, where are we going tonight?" I asked him as I pulled the door open.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what I should wear," I said. This was common sense. You dress for the occasion.

"I would wear clothing if I were you." Cheeky bastard.

"Okay, let's try another way to do this. Dress, skirt, or nice shirt and jeans?" He just chuckled.

"I don't know, Annie, whatever you feel comfortable with," I heard him reply. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it outside.

"So I'll just go naked," I called back.

He growled and grabbed my shirt, bursting into the bathroom and lifting me onto the counter. "You're going to put on a fucking parka," he snarled, his lips pressing against mine possessively. He stood and pulled away from me. "We're going to an upscale sports place," he said. I smiled. I could get the boy to cave for anything without even trying. "So wear whatever you feel is appropriate for that. But do me a favor and put some clothing on."

I pulled some skinny leg jeans on, the ones that Leah and I had bought ages ago. They were a little tighter than I would normally wear and a little shimmery. I pulled a white tank top on over my blue camisole so that the color showed through just a little bit. I topped the look off with a pair of ankle boots that were decently heeled. I stepped out of the bathroom then to find Jake waiting with his own off-white shirt stretch across the muscles of his arms. I had almost decided that I would rather stay in when he turned around and looked at me with a smile. "You look gorgeous," he said, reaching out a hand for me to take.

I smiled and thanked him, placing my hand in his. We walked down the hall way and waited for the elevator to get to us, his thumb drawing lazy circles around the back of my hand. "What do you think is going on with Leah and Nate?" I asked quietly.

"I thought we were avoiding all things supernatural," he said. I just looked at him. "Leah told him about the wolf stuff and he didn't react all that well. When she said that she'd imprinted on him, he asked her to leave." I sighed. That would explain everything. Leah would be upset. She'd finally gotten to the point where she was putting herself out there again and Nate had just rejected her. My shoulders fell a little. "We're not talking about this anymore. He can't fight the imprint, Annie. And even if he could, he loves her. We've all seen her come back from her own personal hell. He made that happen. Things will work out." He pressed his lips against my temple. "You're taller," he noted.

"They're called heels," I informed him, lifting my foot to show him my shoes.

"You can't grow?"

"It's like four inches, Jake," I laughed.

"I didn't even know that you owned shoes like that," he commented as we stepped inside the lift.

"I don't really wear them, Jake; the occasion doesn't call for them."

"Maybe I should make more occasions for them," he said, his hand sliding down my back to the waistband of my pants. "Because I've never see your legs look so long." I laughed and wrapped my arm around his as we walked out to the old truck.

I prattled on about school classes that I wanted to take during the upcoming semester and a new book that one my favorite authors was about to publish. Jake smiled at me while I spoke, but I knew that he was listening to me. We found parking on one of the nicer streets that Port Angeles had to offer. It wasn't often that I came up here and it was even more seldom that I was here with Jake. Speaking of Jake… "How did you manage to get out of La Push and go through Forks?"

"The bloodsuckers owe us a few favors," he said, pulling into a parking spot.

"So you used one of them on me?"  
"Worth it." He held the door open for me, wrapping an arm around my waist as I reached for my purse. "This weekend is about spoiling you. The purse and the money stay in the car."  
"Jake," I began in a warning tone.

"I'm serious, Annie."

"I can't just let you do this."

"I've been planning this for a while, baby girl. You are not allowed to do anything but relax this weekend," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against my hair. "Now, let's get some grub." Leave it to Jake to go from caring boyfriend to starving teenager in less than a second. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me with a sigh. "You might as well get it over with now."

"Get what over with?" I asked in confusion.

"At some point you're going to ask me to let you call Nate. I won't hear the end of it until you get your way." I took the phone and dialed the gym's number, hearing the beep echo in the building. I left a brief message, just begging him to listen to Leah.

I knew that it could be scary, but this would rip Leah apart. And I knew from my own relationship that I needed Jake just as much as, if not more than, he needed me. I handed him his phone back then. "Glad that's over and done with. Now, dinner."

The restaurant was not empty, but there were still empty tables. The blonde haired, blue eyed hostess looked over Jake with a gleaming eye that made me want to vomit. He was mine, damn it. But I wasn't at all jealous of her. The realty was that even before Jake and I had started dating, I knew his type. He liked girls that were tall with meat on their bones. This little five-foot-two twig was nothing that would ever turn Jake's head under the best of circumstances. "Please let me know if there is anything I can get you," she said with a wink.

Jake waited until she was gone to look over at me. I laughed at his expression, but he didn't seem to think that it was funny. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. I smiled and laughed again, but finally turned my attention to the menu that was in front of me. Everything sounded delicious - and over priced.

"You know, we could've done pizza and burgers in the room," I said, wondering if he thought that I needed to be taken out.

"I know. I also know that you hate the city. But this was the safest place that was far from the Rez and Forks. And we'll only go out to eat tonight. Tomorrow we'll hang out down town and get your shopping done. But mostly, we'll just hang out in the room and watch movies all day," he said. "You ready to order?" I nodded.

A man with short dark hair and blue eyes walked up to the table with a polite smile on his face. "Hello, my name's Joshua and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks?" He was completely ignoring Jake, which I thought was a little rude.

I looked at the wolf in question and smiled, but it wasn't returned. "I'll have a Coke," he said. The waiter looked over at him with a polite smile that looked a little strained. "Annie you just want a club soda?" I nodded and smiled.

"Okay; are you ready to order or do you need a few moments?" he asked, still staring at me.

"We're ready," Jake assured him. Again, Joshua turned to him with that smile. Jake ordered three appetizers and five entrees if we counted mine. I didn't really. I had been watching the food come out of the kitchen and knew that I wouldn't be able to eat the entire thing. Hopefully this will fill Jake up.

The waiter smiled at me again and too his leave then. Jake waited until he was barely out of earshot to growl. "What is your problem?" I laughed, running my foot up his calf.

"The waiter; he was flirting with you." Well that was highly doubtful. I was only in a relationship because I had known Jake my entire life. I was too tall, too muscled, too tomboyish for someone to be interested in me that way. Well, someone that wasn't Jake. He was perfect for me. And, truth me told, I didn't want anyone else. "I know you don't believe me, but he really was flirting with you."

"Or he was being nice." Jake just snorted. "I didn't say anything when the hostess flirted with you," I reminded him.

"There it is; I was waiting for that." I just smiled, waiting patiently for the waiter to leave before continuing.I opened my mouth, but Jake interrupted me. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"I know."

"I'm serious, Annie. I - Did you just say you knew?" I laughed and nodded.

"You won't love someone other than me, Jake. It took me a long time to figure it out. But I know now that I have nothing to worry about. And neither do you."

That ended the serious conversation and so began the night of fun and laughter. And even though I hated the city, I was really happy that we were here.


	80. Chapter LXXIX

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry that this chapter is up so late. That being said, my entire timetable for tomorrow is now thrown off. How does three chapters tomorrow (or I guess today) sound to make it up to you all? I am so sorry. ****_Consequences _****will be updated on the weekdays before 10 a.m. and again before 11 p.m. I know that that's vague, but I have a lot going on. They will not be later, but they could be earlier. Weekends, the morning chapter will but up before noon and the evening chapter again before eleven.  
WARNING: this chapter is a little... intense. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXIX**

There are a lot of things that I'm afraid of. As a general rule, I don't deal with my fear. No, I generally go running head first towards it until I can make it fear me. Now, there are a few exceptions to this rule, vampires being one of them. But the one thing that I cannot control are my nerves. My nerves have been a source of contention for ages now. Jake had always been the one that calmed my nerves and made everything better. But here was the problem: Jake was the reason for the nerves now.

I was pacing the small bathroom, running my hands over my hair and let putting them on my hips. I alternated the positions while I walked. I tried convincing myself that I had nothing to be anxious about. Jake and I had been sleeping, just sleeping, in a bed together for ages. And nothing had really changed after we started doing more than just sleeping. Mostly because neither one of us were in the condition to be doing much more than just sleeping.

If I was being honest, I hadn't really enjoyed the night that Jake and I had spent together. I mean, I had. It was beyond anything that I had ever felt before when he'd, uh, taken care of me. But after that, it had just hurt. A lot. There was nothing that Jake could do that was going to make it any easier. Naturally, I had gone and talked to Leah about it. Unfortunately, she and Sam had never gotten that far, despite the rumors on the Rez. So my last resort had been Sue. I couldn't talk to Emily about it. She was too innocent for that.

Sue had laughed and told me that things would feel better the next time that Jake and I did things. I begged her, down on my hands and knees begged her, not to tell my father or Billy. She made me promise not to do anything without being safe. Jake and I weren't ready for any of that. I was nervous about everything, about all of it. But mostly, I was anxious that I was going to screw something up. I kept pacing, trying to breathe deeply. "Are you going to come out or just keep hyperventilating in there?" Jake called through the door.

I groaned and sat down on the toilet. Jake pried to door open and stepped inside. "What's going on in there?" he asked, tapping my head.

"Is it weird if I tell you that I'm nervous?" I asked him. He just chuckled. "This isn't funny, Jake."

"It is, actually. In a normal world, you say that the _first_ time," he laughed. I frowned at him, trying to see the humor in his words. "We don't have to do anything, Annie. Not if you don't want to."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I scoffed. "I know what I _want_ to do." He smirked and I lightly smacked his cheeks. "I'm worried about messing something up and ruining this. And, Jake, you've gone through all the trouble of making this happen. It's got to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I just want to make everything perfect."

His hands slid down my shoulders and twined our fingers together. He pulled me gently to my feet so that I was standing in front of him. His arm slid around me, holding me against his chest. His other hand came up and wrapped around my curls, pulling my head up until he could drag his skin across my jaw, down to my chin and up to my lips. He moved slowly, torturously so. His hand massaged the base of my neck, sending tingles and shivers down my spine. The world around me began to spin as his lips wrapped around my lower lip.

I could feel a gentle tugging sensation on my lip as he pulled it into his mouth and nipped it gently with his teeth. I could feel his tongue sliding into my mouth, but he was still gentle. I tried to force him to go faster. My mouth got ahead of my brain and kissed him back, but he remained slow and steady, forcing me down to his pace. His fingers played with the edge of my shirt, wrapping around the threading and pulling. He broke away from me, his lips trailing down my neck and finding their way to my collar bone. My shirt was gone before I even knew that he had removed it. His hands wrapped around the soft skin of my waist, trailing over the scars on my back.

"Do you remember how you got those?" he whispered against my throbbing pulse. "That was one of the first times that I realized that I loved you."

What was he talking about? The scars were from Murphy. That wasn't exactly a memory that I wanted to think about it. He turned me around so that my back was to him. He leaned down and pressed her lips to my shoulder. His fingers trailed over one of the longer scars that was raised against my skin. And then his hands ran over my skin to the front waistband of my pants. His fingers had worked open the button and zipper of my pants while I was panting. I leaned back against his shoulder, feeling him behind me.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," he breathed into my ear. "You say when and we'll stop." I just shivered against him. "It's all up to you." I shook my head and turned back into his embrace, tugging at his shirt until he got my hint and took it off. I trailed my nails down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple and tense under my hands. His hands were on my denim jeans again, but his mouth was still moving slowly against mine.

He was trailing down my jaw and neck before he made it to my sternum. He had never gone this far, not even the day that we had done things. He kept descending, until his hands were pulling my jeans down. Slowly but surely, my jeans were pulled away from my legs. His callouses stung as they rubbed up my legs and back to my waist. He lifted his lips from my chest to my mouth again and kissed me.

I couldn't believe that I was being so bold. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, glad that he was strong enough to catch me. He walked back towards the bed and laid me down underneath him, his hands trailing up and down my waist while he ravished my mouth. "I love you," he murmured.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to feel Jake's arm coiled tight around my waist. He was snoring gently behind me, although loudly. I had learned how to ignore them, how to sleep through his sawing. My phone buzzed to alert me to a call, but I couldn't reach it. Jake's arms tightened around my body and restricted me from finding my phone somewhere behind us. But I was so perfectly content where I was.

I pressed myself back into his body, feeling the painful sting of the stitches in my leg. I wished my sister would realize just how insane she was. She had thought that she would be saving everyone by hurting me. But Seth had been only been faking. And he had managed to save me before the vampire could kill me.

Jake grumbled in his sleep, pulling me tighter to his chest. "I love you," he murmured. I smiled, fighting against him to turn in his arms. He let me, but once he was sure that I was completely rotated, he constricted around me again. I sighed in contentment. I never wanted to be in another place again. I looked up at his sleeping face. He looked so happy, so peaceful when he was sleeping. I wanted to believe that it was because I was here with him. In fact, that was what I chose to tell myself. I heard my name murmured in his sleep and my smile widened. This was what Jake and I needed. He was right.

I was sure that sometime in the near future, Jake and mine's life together would explode again. We would have to live with those consequences when we came to them. But right here, right now, with his arms wrapped around me and his bare chest pressed against mine, his legs tangled around mine, I couldn't help but be okay with that. He would always be here to protect me. I heard him inhale sharply, a sign that I had learned meant that he was waking up. He tightened his hold on my arms and pressed a kiss into my hair. I could definitely do this more often.


	81. Chapter LXXX

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the first of the three chapters for today. Like I said, I am so sorry that yesterday's update was actually on the wrong date. I try really hard to make sure that I get everything up on time, but like I said last night, the world kind of spiraled out of control on me yesterday. This is a short chapter that is more filler content than anything else. I hope it gets you through the next couple of hours. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXX**

I hated shopping, that was no secret. I really hated shopping and I never thought that I was going to enjoy it. But I was. Jake and I were in an Old Navy store. It was beyond comical to see Jake tucked into one of those chairs that seemed pathetically small. They were reserved for the boyfriends and fathers that were shopping with their loved ones. Jake was holding my purse in his lap, which made me want to take a picture and laugh. He insisted though, making sure that I didn't pay for a damn thing.

Summer was coming and the store was holding a sale on shorts and swimsuits. I was sure that Jake wasn't happy, but he didn't say anything to me about how long I was taking. I had gone straight to the tank tops and t-shirts as soon as we arrived, using all my strength to avoid buying one in every color. I was a plain Jane kind of girl. Unless I needed to wear something nice, I wore jeans that weren't jeweled or anything with a plain old t-shirt or tank top. I wondered if Jake wanted me to wear something else.

I guess I could ask. "Hey, Jake?" I called as we passed the sports bras. He grunted in response, evidently overjoyed with the fact that we were shopping. "I have a question and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." He nodded, suddenly serious. "Do you like the way I dress?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because I know that Emily says that Sam has a preference to what she wears. And Leah said that Nate didn't really care. So I was just wondering if you did, you know?" He nodded, although he still seemed confused.

"I like what you wear, Annie. I really don't care as long as you have clothing. Other people don't get to see what's mine," he growled. I laughed a little and leaned into his side. "I wish you would wear dresses more often." I made a face and Jake smiled. "But those jeans that you wore yesterday, you could wear those every day." I smiled at him then. He knew the right thing to say without even trying. We sifted through the shirts and jeans that were hanging around us, finally getting to the swimsuit section.

I had worn a bikini swimsuit every year for as long as I could remember. But as I picked up the two piece, it was suddenly ripped from my hands and replaced by something with a lot more fabric. "Seriously?" I asked him, looking down at the solid black swimsuit in my hands. "Jake, you're being a little ridiculous, don't you think?" I would probably be swimming in the fabric of the one piece that he had thrown at me.

"You can't wear that," he said, holding up my two piece like it was a piece of rancid meat.

"I've worn suits like that every year since we were kids, Jake."

"This year is different." He was acting like this was noting, like he didn't really care that I was getting more than a little upset with him.

"Why? Because you and I are dating this year?"

"Absolutely."

"Jake, I thought we were building on what we were not changing it." I said the words with glee, overjoyed that I could beat him with logic.

"We _are_ building on what we had. And we're starting by putting more clothing on what I have learned to appreciate," he said logically.

I glared at him. Why couldn't he just let me do what I want? It's not going to hurt to let me be normal. "Okay, so what are you going to do when I start fighting against next season?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I'll have to wear a sports bra and shorts. Is that so different from what this swimsuit is?" I asked. He growled at me as his mind processed what I was saying to him. "Jake, it's not going to be a big deal, okay? I'll let you see what it is before I buy it, okay?"

He was still snarling, but he ultimately agreed. The suit that I purchased was frilly and girly, a bright blue racerback suit with some lines of beads down the deep 'V' that lead to my cleavage. The bottoms were boy short cut and if we were being honest, the whole outfit was not all that different from what I would have worn in an octagon. Jake conceded to the suit and we left, bags in hand.

* * *

The next morning we were sitting in bed, having woken up much the same way that we had every morning of the weekend. I was lying on Jake's chest, my head pillowed against his shoulder. His arm stroked up and down the skin on my waist, the ticklish sensation driving me crazy. He would wake up first and press his lips up to my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, and eventually my lips. I was getting selfish and greedy, I knew it. I looked forward to waking every morning with his lips pressed against mine and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

He growled and groaned this morning though, and pulled away from me. He laid down in the bed next to me, breathing heavily and running his fingers along my skin. "We have to go home tonight," he whispered. I moaned next to him and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him, chest against his. His fingers trailed my spine, bumping over each ridge of my vertebrae. "I promised my dad that we would be home before ten." I groaned louder than before and buried my face in the bend of his neck.

A knock on the door interrupted our little moment. Jake rolled me off of him, searching for his shorts somewhere on the ground. He pulled open the door and tipped the poor kid who was delivering the mountain that was our breakfast. Jake laid out the buffet on the bed before settling back next to me.

I reached on the ground and found my shirt, pulling it on to cover myself enough. "So I was thinking," Jake said with a mouthful of food, "that we could make this a more regular thing."

"Sex?"

He laughed. "Well, that would be nice, but that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about escaping, getting away from Forks and La Push every so often. This was probably the best weekend that we've had in a long time," he explained. "And I think that you need to get away from all of this. I need you to know that we are more than just a wolf and his imprint, Annie. Regardless of everything that has happened, baby girl, we're still you and me; we're still normal. And normal couples have date night."

"Not date weekend," I said with a chuckle.

"No, not date weekend, but I think that we've dealt with enough shit to deserve a date weekend. Or are you complaining about this weekend?" I smiled and blushed and hid behind his shoulder. "Because you definitely weren't complaining last night."

"Okay, _Paul_," I said, slapping his arm. "That's enough."

We headed home later that night, all of our things loaded into the truck. I twined my fingers with his and rested our hands on his knee. He hummed the whole way, no music playing, nothing to interrupt us. I hated the city and I missed my friends back home, even after only a weekend. But I wouldn't trade the weekend for anything that I had, material or more. I wished that we could find somewhere else to go that wasn't the busy hustle and bustle of Port Angeles. Maybe next time we could just lock ourselves in his house and pretend that we were out of town. That would be nice.

I dozed against him, listening to the familiar lullaby as he drove. The houser was mostly dark when we got back, Billy having left the porch lights and kitchen lights on for us. Jake pressed me towards the house, reaching into the back to get our things out of the bed. I opened the front door and walked in. Billy was waiting for us, but he wasn't smiling. What a welcome home.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. A thick envelope was tucked between his leg and his chair. "We had a great weekend, thanks for asking," I continued. "But I would much rather know what you're trying to hide."

Jake walked in behind me and probably noticed the same look that I had seen. "What's wrong?" Billy rolled up closer to us and reached for the envelope.

_You are cordially invited..._


	82. Chapter LXXXI

**Author's Note: Okay, second chapter of the day. I have some work to do, so the last chapter will be up later tonight. But I'll still get it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXI**

I was sitting at the kitchen table next to my dad. Jake was off running and Billy had up some excuse for going over to Sue's. Basically, I was left at the house alone with my dad while my beef stew was cooking away. "So Bella's tying the knot," I began, trying not to look at him. I knew that this wasn't something that he was happy about. But Edward should've been man enough to ask for her hand first… right?

"She already told me that you knew," he said with a sigh. "I just wish that you would've given me a warning. Sisterly loyalty isn't going to protect me from a heart attack." Of course Bella would tell him that I already knew. That was probably Alice's or Edward's idea. That way, I could act like I was shocked. "I'm proud of you for agreeing to be a bridesmaid," he added. I shoved away from the table as lightly as I could, avoiding giving my anger away.

How could she do this to me? Did she just not care? Actually, this was probably all just some ploy to get to talk to Jake again. And damn did she know how to manipulate. There was no way that Jake was going to let me go to their home for the wedding unless he was there to make sure that no leeches could get to me. "Although I'm not sure how I feel about seeing you and Jake together at a wedding," Dad said, talking to my back. I stared down at the stew, remembering all the times that Sarah and I had made it together. "It seems like yesterday that you two were running naked around the house." He laughed and then his face fell. "I don't want to see any of that, okay?"

"Dad," I laughed. "The last thing that we would do is run naked around the house," I promised him. There were other things that we would do, but not when he _or_ Billy were around. No, Jake had the right idea. We could get away for that. I was turning into the worst kind of teenager. Jake and I still talked and hung out, but now that we had started things, I wanted more. And I wasn't talking about just sex. I liked it just as much when he would hold my hand or kiss my hair. I was turning into one of the mushy gushy teen girls who was addicted to being around her boyfriend. However, the rules were still in place. Jake and I were a strict no PDA couple when there were other people around.

Billy's wheelchair rolled loudly up the ramp. Dad pushed himself away from the table and went to hold the door open for Billy. As soon as he was in the house, I turned to look over at him. He nodded at me, silently telling me that Jake was coming back. "He's outside."  
I nodded again. "Don't let it burn guys," I said, sprinting out the door and coming to rest on the porch swing. Jake was pacing just beyond the tree line in his wolf form. He was pretty torn up that Bella was getting married. I wanted to say that I wasn't upset, but he was taking it so hard. And for someone that apparently didn't care about my sister, it didn't make sense as to why he was so pissed. I curled my knees up so that I could rest my chin on them and looked over at his form.

His head snapped in my direction. He turned back and probably phased out before sprinting to the porch. He paced by the railings and growled angrily. "I can't believe that we all have to sit by and watch him marry a human. Is marriage between a woman and a monster even legal?"

"Calm down, Jake."

"You almost died; I almost died. All to save her and she doesn't even care. What does she want to do with him?"

"Jake, calm down," I repeated.

"Is she seriously considering marrying this guy? As soon as he has a ring on her finger, he's just going to suck her dry."

"He can't do that, Jake; it would go against the treaty." He growled at me. "I mean, if you'd rather work this out on your own, I can just head on back to Forks with my dad." I pushed myself off the swing, not willing to deal with his shit. He snarled and wrapped his arms around my waist, tossing me back against the wooden pillar of the house.

"Mine," he barked. I cocked my head to the side. His raised lip slowly fell until he was back to Jake instead of wolf. "I'm sorry." I nodded and looked away from him. His lips latched onto my jaw. "I'm really sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm upset because it's Bella." Great, he can see right through me. "That's what you think, huh?"

"You're just so upset, Jake. I don't know what else you would expect me to think," I said with a shrug. "If you're not upset because it's Bella, then why?"  
"Because the vampires are getting closer to people. I know that they're all paired off and all that. I know that all the other ones have their mates. But what if that's not enough? What if Bella's not the first one that they get close enough to? There could be others, you know." I knew what he was saying. It was a legitimate fear. If Edward was so willing to risk exposure because Bella's blood was so alluring, what would the others do one day? What _could_ the others be willing to do one day?

"Jake, there's something that we have to talk about," I whispered. His eyes flicked to mine with fear in their depths. "It's nothing too bad, but you're not going to be happy."

"Spit it out, Annie. You're scaring the shit out of me," he begged.

I sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Bella told my dad that I knew that she was getting married." Jake snarled. "And she told him that I would be a bridesmaid."

"Like hell you will," he snapped.

"Jake -"

"No, don't _Jake_ me. You are not going down to that house. You are not taking those girly trips. You can't do this to me, Annie."

"I'm not doing anything to you, Jake. _You're_ making yourself worry, not me. Besides, when your sister gets married, it's expected that you are there at the wedding. No matter what I think of my sister, I can't do that to my dad. It's not going to be fun, Jake. And yes, I'll be with vampires. But it's what I have to do because we need to be normal, Jake. And _this_ is the normal thing for sisters to do."

He sighed and reached up to cup my cheeks in his hand. "I cannot lose you, Ryanne Lee. And if I let you be a part of this wedding, that's exactly what's going to happen." I din't say anything. "Why is she doing this anyway? She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like you either." I flinched, but it wasn't why he thought. He thought that I cringed because my sister couldn't give two grapes whether I lived or died. No, I had flinched because I was about to tell him the one thing that I din't want to talk about: my sister and my boyfriend.

"She's doing it because she knew that this is how you were going to react, Jake. She's doing it because she knows that whether I like it or not, you'll go to the wedding with me because you don't want to see me around her family; her new family. In asking me to be a part of her wedding, she's pretty much made sure that you will be at the wedding. And she can have everything that she wants."

"And you think that she wants me?" I laughed.

"I know that she wants you, Jake. She's always wanted you. Bella will always want what she can't have and what she can't have right now is you." He narrowed his eyes.

"So you're going to this wedding?" I nodded. "And you're going to all the little planning events?"

"I don't think that I have to go to the planning stuff, Jake. Alice will have all of the things planned before I can even take a breath," I said with a small laugh.

"Babe, this isn't funny," he growled. It was the first time that he called me babe and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm serious, Ryanne. I don't like this."

"I don't like watching you go on patrol. But I still do it."

"That's different Ryanne. That is for protection," he growled.

"How is that any different from this? I'm doing what I have to, to protect my dad and you and everyone else that's going to be at that wedding."

"That's what I am built for, Ryanne. You can't protect yourself from vampires."

"That's not what I'm talking about. My dad would flip if he knew that Bella was marrying one supernatural being and I was the soulmate of another. Do you really think that would fly with him? 'Hey Dad, please don't hunt those wolves. They're Jake and all my friends.'"

"I never really imagined you saying it like that," he snapped.

"Look, you have a few options here, Jake. You can be the overprotective wolf and go storm into the house and explain to my father why I'm not allowed to attend my sister's wedding. You can let me go and trust that the Cullens won't do anything to me." He snarled at that one. "Or you can go with me like a normal family friend that turned into a boyfriend. But I have to go either way you choose, I have to go."

He paused and looked beyond me, staring at the trees. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his chin. He tilted his down to meet my lips and kissed me, long and sweet, desperate and fearful. "I don't hear talking out there!" Dad shouted. Jake chuckled and pulled away.

"We'll go. Together."


	83. Chapter LXXXII

**Author's Note: For those who didn't like the last chapter, I'm really sorry. Kudos to the ****Guest**** who all but guessed my plot line for the next few chapters. A little sidebar: Annie wants her father to see her and Bella as normal sisters that get along. Fighting happens and I get that, but regardless of the circumstances, a wedding is a life altering event... So let's see what Jake has to say on the matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

Two weeks had passed since we'd gotten the damn invitation to Bella's fucking wedding. I couldn't believe that she was actually going to let the leech marry her. I was pissed that they were getting closer to the humans, but more than anything, I was fucking livid that they would technically be a part of her family. The good news was: that counted for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Because Annie was my family and they would never get to claim her.

By the grace of God, the leeches had agreed that Annie could have Leah there with her and the stupid fucking dress salon. I had given Annie the truck keys and made sure that the tank was full before she and Leah had left to make the trip to Olympia for the damn dresses. I watched them drive away before I went to go check on Nate. That was the deal. If Leah was going to make sure that my imprint was safe, I was going to protect hers while she was gone.

"You good, man?" I asked as I walked into Leah's house.

"Does anyone on this reservation knock?" he asked.

"Nah; too time consuming. I have to go run an errand in town. You good?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. Sue says the sink's been pretty shitty for the last little while, so I thought that I'd take care of it for her," he explained.

"You know anything about plumbing?"

"Yeah," he grunted as he crawled under the sink. "Are you going or are you going to talk to me?"

"Okay, point taken. I'll catch you later, Nate." I jumped in the Rabbit, ducking my head to keep myself in the car. It would be easier to run, but not for wear I needed to go.

Carlisle and Sam had come to the agreement that we could work together more, allowing us into Forks. Naturally they would come to this agreement after Annie and I had gotten _back_ from Port Angeles. But then again, a lot of things had changed after we got back. Leah and Nate had finally gotten their shit together, which was good for them. But more important than Leah and her imprint, was mine. I had spoken to Annie about the wedding. We had decided as a pair that we would go to the wedding.

But as I laid in bed that night, I wasn't nearly as happy as I thought I would be. I'd had the greatest weekend with the most beautiful girl and had it ruined by her sister. And I was kind of pissed off at Annie. I loved the girl with everything that I had in my body, but damn if she wasn't rolling over and submitting to her sister. She was the mate of an Alpha, whether I had claimed the birth right or not. She was not one that should be rolling over to her sister. I was more than a little pissed that she'd failed to tell her father the truth.

Physically, any of my brothers could protect Annie just as well as I could. They may not have the passion for it that I do, but they could do it if the occasion called for it. But what they couldn't do was protect her emotionally. That was something that I only I could do and that only I should be responsible for. I pulled up to the Swan house and jumped out of the car, glad to find that the cruiser was in the driveway. I knocked on the door, waiting for Charlie to open the door. Normally, I would just walk in, but this was more than just a normal visit. "Jake, what's on your mind?"

"We need to talk about something, Charlie," I said seriously.

He pushed the door open a little wider and turned to walk into the living room. He detoured through the kitchen and grabbed a beer and soda before settling in his world famous chair. "You're not here to ask for Ryanne's hand are you? Because I'm not ready to let go of that one just yet." I smiled and shook my head. I wanted to inform him that he had kind of just said that Annie was his favorite.

"She'd kill me before she'd let me ask you just yet. Hopefully one day, but that's not what I'm here for." Charlie just nodded and tipped his beer to his lips.

"That's good; it's hard enough saying goodbye to one of them." I just kept nodding. "Is that what you're here for? Bella's wedding?"

"It's part of it. I'm, uh, concerned about Annie."

"Isn't that why you two went away?"

"It is, but this is not related to that. I'm concerned about her and Bella, Charlie. She didn't know anything about this wedding, and she doesn't want you to worry about them."  
"What are you talking about Jacob?"

I sighed. I didn't want to be the one to burst the bubble, but someone had to take care of Annie. And since she would never do it, that made it my job. "Annie didn't know that Bella was getting married and Bella never asked her to be a bridesmaid. She doesn't want to get her sister in trouble, Charlie. So she's going along with it."

"But they're sisters."

"They are sisters, but there's a lot that you don't know Charlie. Like the real reason that Annie is so uncomfortable here is because of Bella. She can't get along with her, Charlie. It sucks to be stuck in the middle of, trust me I've lived in that territory. And that is exactly why Annie has kept it from you so insistently. They hate each other and there are things that have happened that have made me dislike Bella."

"You two have been thick as thieves since her first couple of summers here." I just nodded and opened my mouth to tell him that Annie and I were more than that. "But you and Ryanne have been joined at the hip since the beginning of time. So I guess it would make sense that you would choose Beans." I nodded. "Why are you telling me how much they hate each other? I'm not stupid. I know they don't get along. Why now? Why tell me that they don't like each other now?"

"Because Annie is not happy and I don't want her to think that she has to play second fiddle to anyone. I understand that it's Bella's wedding day. And we both know that Annie will do everything she can to make the day perfect. But Annie is not the kind of girl to roll over and give in to someone and that's exactly what she's doing with Bella; and it's tearing her apart."

"So what do you think should happen?"

"Annie's worried about not going to the wedding, Charlie. And I really don't think that she should after everything that's happened. I'm not going." Charlie just nodded like he was thinking. "She's stubborn as a bull, so I'm sure that she'll still go. But I wanted you to know that she… that this is more than just a sibling rivalry and that Bella is deceiving you."

"I'll talk to Ryanne," he said simply. I knew I was going to have to be satisfied with that. There was nothing more that I could ask him to do than to talk to her. I could only hope that she would be honest with him and tell him just how shitting Bella had been to her in the last year and a half.

Leah was phased in when I hit the tree line for patrol. Which was exactly what I needed.

How'd things go tonight?

_The little leech pissed her off, she pissed off the blonde leech and Bella couldn't give two rotten fucks about this wedding._

I have something that I need to ask from you.

_What's on your mind, almighty one? _

If I go to this wedding, I'm giving Bella exactly what she wants. And I want to protect Annie, I really do. But if I keep giving Bella what she wants, it's only going to hurt Annie in the long run.

_I'm with you so far._

I need you to go to this wedding with her, Leah.

_Fuck no; you lost me._

I'm serious Leah; if I go, I'm doing exactly what Bella wants and I'm hurting my imprint. I know that you'll protect her and I know that you can do it just as well as I could. But I'm the one that has to hold her when she cries and if this is what it takes to make her stop crying, then this is what has to be done.

_Ryanne doesn't cry._

Besides the point, Leah. Wouldn't you do anything to protect Nate? I've seen it all through your memories, Leah. You would do anything you could to go back and save him from everything that happened. But you can't. It's what we do as wolves. We want them mentally and physically safe. Bella has tried to kill her, but that is nothing compared to the mind fucks that Bella puts in place. Please Leah. I need you to protect her for me and go to this wedding for her.

There was nothing but silence for a while and then Leah spoke. _You owe me big, Black._

Understatement of the century.


	84. Chapter LXXXIII

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIII**

"Leah, will you please just kill me before we have to go to this thing?"  
"No; Jake would kill me, my day would be ruined, and it would take al the fun out of torturing you. Besides, you have no one to blame but yourself," Leah replied, her eyes fixed on the rain slicked road.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Rye, you had the chance to call your sister on her shit and make sure that your dad knew what a manipulative bitch she is. But you didn't. A part of my brain gets it. I understand that you don't want him to worry about you and Bella. But you have to fight back at some point, Ryanne."

"I do fight back."

"No, you fight her. You wait until you can't take anymore and then you explode. That's no healthier than letting it all go to hell like you've been doing. Find the medium, bitch. You're disappointing me. You used to be so much bitchier than this." I smiled at her and snorted a laugh. "Now, turn your bitch switch on and let's go hang out with some vamps."

The rest of the group was waiting in the lobby of the stupid dress shop. I honestly didn't understand the point of it. I didn't know why the dresses had to be so perfect on each of us. Wasn't the whole point of this to have everyone look at Bella? Why couldn't I wear sweatpants? Better yet, why did I have to bet here at all?

I guess Leah was right; I had brought the whole thing on myself. I could've stood up to my sister and told my dad the truth. But I didn't. I could've told Bella that I wasn't going to be a fucking bridesmaid in her wedding. But I didn't. I sighed and grabbed Leah's arm that I noticed shaking. "Will you stop that? You can't just kill them."

"I wish that I could," she growled.

"Shut up, Leah." She laughed a little at me. "Seriously, Leah, it's hard enough to go through this without you sitting in my ear and calling me a whiny little whore."

"I didn't call you a whore," she countered.

"No, but you're the bitch so I can't exactly take that title from you."

The last two weeks had been filled with nonstop wedding planning. All the plans that I'd thought Alice would have… yeah no. She wanted us all to be a part of this experience. Rosalie looked like she could barely tolerate my sister and the look on Leah's face was fucking priceless. My poor pack sister was caught somewhere between disgust, amusement, and barely contained anger. It was the look on her face that kept me going through the rest of the visit.

"Your sister-in-law-to-be has to have the worst taste in clothing that I have ever seen," Leah whispered as I looked at the lilac purple dress. It was simple and had potential to be nice. Unfortunately, the long A-lined strapless dress was adorned by a big ass bow… on my ass. The white sash wrapped around my waist and tied into some stiff bow on my lower back.

"It's Bella's wedding. No matter what you say, I know that you have pictured Emily's wedding back when you liked her." She growled at the mention of Emily's name. "You could at least be polite about it," I muttered under my breath.

"I don't have to be."

"Okay, you two. We're here for dresses. Is there anyway that you could focus on something other than each other?" Rosalie said.

"I mean, you wouldn't know much about that, would you Rosalie?" She glared at me. "When was the last time you _didn't_ look in a mirror after getting dressed? Or, do you do it every hour?"

She hissed and crouched down in her dress. Leah shoved me behind her and stood with a deathly glare, looking down at Rosalie and daring her to make another move. "And here I thought you were playing nice," Alice said. "Although your actions would be easier to predict if I could see around the mutt." Leah snarled.

"Look, I have yet to tell my father about the shit that you two have pulled, so unless you want me to do that, I would suggest you put up with my friend," I snapped.

"Ryanne, it really means a lot to me that you're -"

"Save it, Bella. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Dad. He doesn't need to know that we hate each other." Leah smiled at me, although I knew she would still expect more from me. I wasn't nearly mean enough according to Leah's standards. "Are we almost done here?" Leah and I had driven a good long while just to get here and now I was going to have to drive all the way back. And what was I doing? Oh, right, I was trying on a dress. Because that couldn't happen at the Cullen house. And it definitely couldn't be brought to the border where I could try it on.

Leah slept most of the drive home, leaving me to deal with the driving. I couldn't really begrudge her sleep. She had patrol with Jake in just a little while and I knew that she could use all the sleep that she could get. I had the radio on, but only because I didn't want to listen to Leah's light snoring. There was only so much of the sound that I could take.

After what seemed like ages, we arrived back at the Rez. Leah jumped out of the car and phased right before she hit the tree line. I was surprised that she didn't go home and check on Nate. But then again, he had spent the entire day down on the Rez with Jake watching after him.

Billy and I chatted a little while I cleaned up the kitchen and the rest of the house. I showered, humming to myself as I scrubbed up, rinsed off, and eventually made it to Jake's room. Billy's snoring broke through the silence of the night. I wondered some nights how I ever slept without so much noise around me. If Jake wasn't a hippo that swallowed a tractor in my ear, I had Billy just down the hall. Toss in some howling wolves and whatever guys broke in to grab food and you were bound to be made into a heavy sleeper. I pulled on one of Jake's shirts that fell to my knees and slipped into bed, my hair wet against my shoulders. As I always did when Jake wasn't home, I grabbed his pillow and cuddled it close to my chest, holding tight to the only part of him that I had and drifted off the a less-than-peaceful sleep.

It was only a moment later, or at least that's what it felt like, when Jake's strong arms were wrapping around my shoulders and knees to get me off the bed. He yawned loudly and sank down in the groaning mattress before settling me against him. "You know, a bigger bed would be great," I whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured back.

"Was patrol good?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, just fine. Go back to sleep." I shook my head against him. "Well then, we need to talk."

I now understood why he was so afraid of that simple sentence. I was instantly replaying every interaction that we'd had over the last two weeks, searching for any reason that he could be mad at me. I was shaking with fear, but I didn't say anything. "I went and talked to your dad today." I frowned at the statement. "I know that you're going to be angry at me, Annie. I'm really sorry if what I did upset you, but I can't just sit by anymore."

"What did you do, Jake?"

"I told your dad the truth; I told him that you didn't know about the wedding and that you didn't like your sister," he admitted. Are you kidding me? Why would he do that to me?

"Jake, you know that I didn't want my father to know about this!"

"Annie, you are hurting yourself trying to deal with your sister and I couldn't let it keep happening." I just stared at him. "But that's not what we really needed to talk about." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to the wedding with you." My heart sank a little. What was I going to do if he wasn't there with me? "Baby girl, listen to me before you freak out, okay?" I nodded, although I was already dreading his next couple of words. "Bella wants me to be there; that is the whole reason why she did the things she did. But we've played her game for too long, Ryanne. She's tearing you apart piece by piece and I won't let her do it. So I'm not going to the wedding with you."

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, processing what he was saying. "So I guess I could just as Embry to go with me," I said. I understood what he was saying. He wanted to prove Bella wrong. In all honesty, I was so surprised that he was doing this. But if he wasn't going with me, then I assumed that Jake would want another wolf to go with me.

He growled at me and rolled me underneath him. I had discovered that it was his thing that he did whenever he was feeling possessive. It was the wolf in him, the desire to make me submit to him, that was pushing him to act that way. "You are _mine_." I smiled at him. "You are not going to a wedding with one of the guys, least of all one that hasn't imprinted."

"So if I'm not going with one of the boys and you're not taking me… then I'm going by myself?" I asked with a laugh.

"No," he snapped. "You're going with Leah."

I laughed at loud at that one. "You want me to go with Leah? Leah is going to be my plus one?" I was dying, trying hard to stifle my laughter.

"Annie, this isn't funny."

"I'm just wondering how you came up with this solution."

"I don't want your sister to keep winning. Because you are more important to all of us than Bella is. So yeah, it's her wedding and it's her day. But you don't have to sit there and take her shit. And I know that you want to stand up to her, Annie. I know you do. You are stronger than this. So, buck up, Rye. Go to the wedding, be a part, but don't let her think that she's winning. I love you more than you know. And Bella doesn't get to win this round."

I leaned down against his shoulder. He was right and I didn't want to admit it to him. He was such an egotistical little pain sometimes. But he was right about this. I had let Bella be in control of me for so long. "Go to sleep, Annie. We can talk about this more in the morning if you want. But we're both tired."

He pressed his lips against my cheek and pulled me against his chest. He was right; this stopped here.


	85. Chapter LXXXIV

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the other chapter of the night. Hope it lives up to the usual standard. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIV**

I woke up curled against Jake, but he was still asleep. I looked over his head at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock. 6:30. I wasn't sure when Jake had come in, but I'm sure that it was only a few hours ago. I sat up, enough to reach his cheek. I kissed him gently, prying his hands from my waist and arm and getting off of the bed. Jake growled a little in his sleep, rolling over and grabbing the blanket that I had been using.

As I started the coffee pot and checked the fridge for breakfast, I could vaguely recall what Jake had said last night when he got home. Or, I guess it was this morning. I poured my cup of coffee and sat on the counter, holding the mug between my hands. He'd had absolutely no right to go talk to my father about my relationship with my sister. I understood that he was only trying to do what he thought was best for me. But this was my decision. I was supposed to get to choose what I wanted to do with my life.

"That's a hard thinking face," Billy said as he rolled into the kitchen. I hopped off the counter and handed Billy is own mug of coffee. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I just shrugged. "It's the boy's fault, isn't it?" I just laughed a little.

"It's nothing that he did, Billy. I just have to decide how angry I am at him."

"Oh you're livid at him," Billy said with a smile.

"I usually am." I patted the old man's shoulder and made my way to the fridge. "I'll get started on breakfast. Is my dad coming over?"

"Now that the Pack has dealt with the vampire army, his work has slowed down a little." I nodded. "We're heading out today," he added. I nodded, thinking about pastrami sandwiches and chips that I could pack for them.

"I'll get you guys some lunch together," I promised him.

"We can survive without you, Ryanne," Billy laughed. The good news was that they would never have to. Not if I had anything to do with it. Or Jake for that matter.

I was still mad at Jake as Billy rolled himself out of the kitchen and out to the porch. He spent so much time on the front porch every morning. I popped the biscuits into the oven and covered the eggs that I had on the stove. "Ryanne, could you come here please?"

"On my way," I called back, refilling my coffee cup and pulling Jake's shirt a little lower on my legs. I padded out to the front porch and stood next to his chair. "Yes, Billy?"

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to the porch swing. I was instantly concerned. I took my place on the little swing, legs curled underneath me. We sat there in silence, Billy just staring out over the tree line. I was worried about my biscuits burning, but I didn't just want to leave Billy sitting out there. "I used to sit out here every morning with Sarah," he said quietly. "Before the kids would go to school, we would wake up in the morning and drink coffee on the front porch. It was a little time to ourselves every morning." I smiled at him. "She would've been happy that Jake finally pulled his head out of his ass."

"Billy!" I had never heard the old man curse before.

"It's the truth. Although I'm worried that he's getting ready to stick it back up there," he said seriously. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Billy was kind of the like mom in my convoluted family. Not in a bad way. Billy was the parent that I could go to and talk to about anything. He helped me work through everything that I had going on in my head. I suppose it was from the years of dealing with Rebecca and Rachel. "He went to my dad without telling me. He told my dad about me and Bella."

"And where's the problem with that?"

"It's not his decision. It's my life, my relationship with my dad, and -"

"And your health that's at stake."

"I'll be fine, Billy; everyone is overreacting to this wedding," I said exasperated.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I opened my eyes a little wider and frowned at him. "Oh yeah; you do. It's how we know that you're stressed out about things. Otherwise, I don't think that we would actually know about it, Rye." I just nodded and stared at him. "That's why we all worry about you, sweetie. We know when you get stressed and you've been shouting in your sleep the last couple of nights."

"I'm sorry," I said, worried that I was turing into my sister.

"Don't be. If I know my son, and you probably know better than I do, Jake went to your dad because you've been so restless the last couple of nights. You're letting this effect you more than you're letting on. I know that your dad will want to talk to you about it. And maybe that's for the best."

I didn't want to admit that maybe Billy was right because I felt like I was admitting that Jake had been right. All of them were right. If I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought, then maybe the best thing to do would be to come clean about the things that were actually going on. "Speak of the devil," Billy said. Dad's cruiser rumbled down the dirt road. "I'll go get those biscuits for you." He patted my leg and rolled on into the kitchen.

Dad got out of the car, fingering his waistband of his pants like he did every time that he was getting nervous. Great, Jake; you just had to do this. My dad was freaking out, you could see it on his face and it was all because Jake had to go talk to him. The anger that had dissipated while I was talking with Billy reignited with renewed vigor. He had put my father in the position of choosing between his daughters. And that wasn't at all fair to my dad. "You got a sec?" he asked a little uneasy. I nodded. "Jake came to talk to me yesterday."

"He told me," I ground out.

"He's just worried about you, Ryanne. And after talking to him, I could kind of see why," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about Dad?"

He groaned and leaned against the railings. He definitely hadn't had his morning coffee. He was rubbing at his face like he was trying to keep his eyes open. Either that, or he was really dreading having this conversation. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't know about your sister getting married?"  
This was the moment of truth. I could tell him everything. I could tell him that Bella and I hadn't gotten along since the first day that she'd move to Forks. I could tell him that she'd been manipulating everyone in our lives to satisfy her own personal agenda. Or I could tell him that I'd kept a secret from Jake and that not even Jake knew about Bella asking me to be in the wedding. God have mercy, who had I become? I had always been a girl that lived by a strict honesty policy. And here I was lying for my sister. "I didn't know about Bella's wedding. She never asked me to be a part. I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want you to worry about me and Bella."

"Why would I worry about you and your sister?"

"Because I dislike my sister to the point nearest to hatred, Dad. I can't stand her. And Bella has no reason to dislike me, but she does."

"So you have every reason to hate your sister, but it doesn't go the other way?"

I sighed. Here we go. "Dad, Bella doesn't like me because I didn't like Edward. I _don't_ like Edward. He's caused nothing but trouble since Bella got here." He gave me a quizzical look. "Okay, Dad, here's the truth. All of it. Bella and I politely ignored each other for a while. I was myself around Edward and his sister whenever they were around, but it was never what Bella wanted from me. After he left her, I tried everything. Dad, you know that I did everything that I could to take care of her. I brought her down here. She and Jake had a thing for a little while," I admitted shyly.

"So that's what this is about? Your sister dated your boyfriend and you're jealous about it now?" Got to love dad. He tries to make everything simpler so that he could understand it.

"No Dad. They were never a couple or anything. Jake had a crush and for a little while, it seemed like Bella was going along with it. First it was little things, Dad. She asked me to go hiking with her, she asked me to go to the Cullen house with her one time. It was little things that I didn't really care about. But it got worse, Dad. She decided she wanted to go cliff diving in the storm that we had over spring break. I thought that I could take her up to the cliff and she would walk away. But Dad, she pulled me over with her." His eyes widened and he started shaking his head, his mouth hanging open like a fish. "And then there was the trip that we took."

"The one to L.A.?"

I sighed and nodded. "My phone was lost or broken, Dad. Alice and Bella took it because I wanted to go home. I didn't want to tell you Dad. You wanted Bella here so desperately and I couldn't take that away from you because I didn't get along with her."

"So you lied to me? For two years now, you've been lying to me about how you are? For Christ's sake, Ryanne, you gave yourself a seizure." I wasn't going to go into how that was Bella's fault. I didn't really have a way to explain how it was Bella's fault.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm really sorry."

"Why would you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose between us, Dad. Your our father. You're both of ours. I wasn't going to ask you to pick. That just wouldn't be fair."

"I wouldn't have to pick. I would've talked to you two, Ryanne. I would've figured out a way to deal with all of this. Instead, one of my daughters ended up with epilepsy and living with her boyfriend while the other one is getting married fresh out of high school. I could've stopped all of this, Ryanne." I licked my lips and sucked my upper lip just behind my lower. "Why would Bella tell me that you had already agreed to be in the wedding?"  
"Because she knows that if she hadn't, I would never have agreed to be in the wedding."

"You don't want to be in your sister's wedding?"

I shook my head. "I don't want anything to do with the wedding, Dad. I probably wouldn't go if it wasn't for the fact that you were going," I admitted. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where does this leave us, Dad?"

"If you don't want to be in the wedding, I won't make you." I was't sure what to say to him. "But I would mean a lot to me and to your mother if you would do this. Your mother probably wouldn't know what to do with herself if you weren't a part of the wedding. I sighed. "But it's completely up to you." God, another decision to make. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened, Beans. And I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could talk to me about it."

Billy rolled himself out of onto the porch again, bag in lap. Jake followed him neatly, smiling at me, but not moving any closer. "You ready to go, you old coot?"

"You impatient buzzard," Dad countered, but rolled Billy down his ramp. Jake helped him into the car and made sure that they were all set before joining me on the porch.

We watched them drive away, similar to parents than we were to children. Jake turned to me and rested his elbows on the porch railing. "Good morning," he said as we watched the dads drive away.

"I'm still mad at you," I informed him. He flinched and looked down at the ground. I moved from my place on the swing and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back. I turned my face and kissed his shoulder blade. "But thank you, Jake."


	86. Chapter LXXXV

**Author's Note: Good morning all! Thanks for all the reviews, they kind of make my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it's just a little filler to get us moving to the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXV**

"When do you suppose that I should tell her that you're not coming? You know, since Alice can't see it and all that jazz," I asked as we were sitting on the couch a few days before Bella's wedding. Well, two days to be exact. Jake had insisted that I refrain from telling her. And I think Bella thought that her genius plan was working because she had yet to ask me about Jake's dinner or any of that. Knowing Bella, she probably thought that she knew exactly what Jake would like for dinner. Still, she hadn't said anything and I didn't feel the need to bring it up.

"Don't tell her," he said simply. I laughed harshly at the one.

"I can't just not tell her, Jake."

"And why the hell not? There are plenty of things that Bella doesn't tell you. Example number one: she didn't tell you that the leech with dreads was going to try and suck you dry, did she? Example number two: she never said that she was going pull you off a cliff. Example number three -"

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. "I get the point. I won't tell my sister."

"You used to be meaner," he said, kissing my lips.

"I save that for you nowadays," I said with a smirk.

"You should give more of it to your sister. She's a bitch."

"Hey!"

"Why do you care what I call your sister?"

"You are not allowed to call her the name that you used to call her when you were talking to me," I snapped. "That's just rude."

He smiled and guffawed. "I'm sorry, my bitch," he said, still laughing. "Although I can think of several other names to call you," he whispered, his lips whispering against my cheeks. "We should get ready to head to the bonfire," he said, his lips still down on my neck.

"If you want us to go anywhere, you should definitely stop that," I managed to say, using the last of my air to get the words out. Jake chuckled, the sound vibrating through my arteries and down into my stomach. He lifted his head.

"Let's get going." We twined our fingers together as we made our way to the beach. "You're going out tomorrow night, right?" I nodded, although I was dreading going out with a whole bunch of vampires all night. What was a bachelorette's party for a vampire wedding supposed to consist of anyways? "Is Leah going with you?"

"She and Nate have that big dinner date tomorrow night," I replied. I was barely able to hold my excitement about the upcoming night for them. Nate was definitely taking the time to plan everything out. It was hard to believe that it was almost five months since Leah had imprinted on him. And they'd had so many ups and downs in those five months than most couples did in five years.

"So you're going by yourself?"

"Yes, Jake," I said exasperated.

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, Annie. You going out for a bachelorette party alone with three vampires is not something that I can just sit by a watch." I sighed.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about this, Jake."

"You could not go."

"That's not an option, Jake. I told Dad that I would be a part of the wedding and this is something that is _part_ of the wedding."

"Your dad gave you the option to stay with me and you chose to go," he said. "I will never understand."

"You didn't see the look on his face, Jake. I'm glad that he knows now, I really am. And I guess that I have you to thank for that. But he looked so upset, Jake. I couldn't let him think that I was going to be so selfish. So, yes, I'm going. And I'm being a part of the wedding, I'm not being _in_ the wedding. I have to go to the stupid party because I'm the sister of the bride." He pulled us to a stop and dropped his chin down onto my head.

"You are the most selfless person that I have ever met. I wish that I could go with you," he whispered. I opened my mouth to tell him that he could, in fact, go with me if he really wanted. "It's time that your sister understood that she doesn't control everything in Forks, Annie. And of everything that she _does_ control, you are not one of them."

That was true. And that was exactly what I had been letting Bella do for almost two years now, especially since her life had come be in danger more frequently. Jake lifted his head from mine and walked us forward. Or little family was gathered around the bonfire, Emily sitting on Sam's lap, Kim sitting between Jared's knees, Charlotte scratching lightly at Paul's head, Quil with Claire on his shoulder. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Embry were sitting more off to the side, but still in the group. It was nice to see them all. Leah and Nate were the last to appear. Sam growled loudly when he saw them. Leah shot him a look, but Emily didn't say anything. God, their lives were so fucked up.

Everyone smiled and waved as we made our way to the fire, grabbing the empty spot on the log. Jake sat on the log, me between his knees. Quil quickly left his place next to Sam and Emily to play with Claire. Despite the deathly look he received from Leah, Nate pulled her down next to the other couple. Leah sat on the sand, her knees up around her chest and her hands holding the wrists that Nate was hanging over her shoulders. I was so glad that Leah had finally opened herself up to be an actual person. It made me smile every time that I saw them together. They were far from the most affectionate couple one had ever laid eyes on. In fact, they were usually seen beating each other up. But they had their own charm nonetheless.

Billy arrived moments later to tell the legends. He spoke in his deep voice that reminded me of my childhood and all the stories that he used to tell when I was just a kid. I suppose they were still these same stories, just watered down and less important. I remember thinking about how amazing it would be for these tales to be true when I was a child. To find out that they were true, to live them, was beyond description. I loved it all, every dangerous, life threatening moment of it. Mostly because I loved the man that was sitting behind.

My eyelids grew heavy as the heat from the fire was replaced by the delicious heat that was Jake. I could see most of the imprints, with the exception of Nate, falling asleep. I wanted to laugh when I saw Leah with her head back against Nate's shoulder, her eyes drifting closed. "Seth, we promised your mom we'd be home in time to help her finish the laundry," he said then. Seth groaned. "Don't start Seth." I wanted to smile when Seth perked up a little and nodded. It was good to see him being reprimanded again.

Nate lifted Leah to her feet and pulled her up in his arms. Leah let him, smiling even in her sleep. Jared, Paul, and Quil all took their own respective mates and began trekking away from the fire. I knew from experience that they would never feel the heat of the fire leave them while they were surrounded in the heat the wolves gave off. Jake lifted me to my feet and up onto the log. He turned then, stooping so that I could get my whole body onto his back. I clambered up onto his back, choking him with my arms and squeezing him with my legs. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I have to go to Forks," I murmured, although it didn't really sound like English. "My mom comes in tonight."

"You're falling asleep, Annie. I don't think you're getting to your dad's tonight," he chuckled.

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to leave."

"I'll respond to that when I can understand," he said, swinging me around and holding me against his chest. How in the name of God did he manage to do that? Whatever. "Nothing is going to happen because you don't want to go tonight."

"I have to be there when my mom gets home." Mom didn't know thatI had been living at Jake's for months now. With my luck, Bella would probably tell her so that she had a reason to freak out on me. Actually, Mom didn't need help finding reasons to yell at me. She did that just fine on her own.

Jake sighed and moved away from the house and towards the truck. "I'll see you in the morning, right?" I just nodded. He placed me in the car and drove in silence. Well, he could've been talking, but I didn't hear him. I was dozing. He pulled me out of the car and somewhere behind me I could her my dad and mom greeting him. He helped me stagger up the stairs more like a drunken idiot than a tired teen. "Goodnight, Annie. I'll be just at the treaty line. You call my name, I'm here." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and walked out.

I tossed and turned for about an hour before I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. All my exhaustion had faded when Jake had walked out the front door. Now I couldn't sleep to save my life. This was going to be a long night.


	87. Chapter LXXXVI

**Author's Note: Before you get upset with Annie and her choice, I beg you to have a little faith in me. I'd like to think that I haven't let you down this far. And if I have manage that for eighty-five chapters, I think that I can do it again. Here's hoping!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVI**

I didn't get any sleep without Jake by my side. Dad had made coffee the next morning, the entire pot steaming as I made my way down the stairs. If I couldn't sleep, this was going to be the next best thing. When I had managed to fall asleep for half an hour yesterday, I had woken up drenched in my own sweat. Rather than make it worse, I'd stripped out of my clothing and laid down in bed with a bra and underwear on. It was funny that this place was no longer my home. The room that I was lying in was nothing like it used to be. All of my things were now housed at Jake's. And if sleeping without Jake wasn't hard enough, sleeping without Sarah's dreamcatcher and chair made it nearly impossible.

When I'd decided that it was late enough for me to leave my room, I had only pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked down the stairs. I wore less clothes with Jake around. My parents shouldn't care. I was rubbing my eyes and trying to think of things to keep myself away when I heard my mother's squeaky of a yawn. "Ryanne!" she exclaimed. I winced before turning around with a plastered on smile. "Oh sweetheart, it's been so long!" I guess this was one reason I should be thankful for Bella's wedding. Mom had agreed that I could stay in Forks this summer because she would be staying at the house for a week after Bella's wedding. And, unfortunately, that time was to be completely devoted to hanging out with me.

Mom wrapped her arms around me with a tight squeeze. "Where were you last night? I thought we were going to have a chance to do girl things last night?" I had told her that I was going to the bonfire. Okay, well I had told Dad that I was going to the bonfire and that I would be home late. Well, not home; this place was not home.

"I was at a bonfire down at La Push, Mom," I said with a polite smile. "Coffee?" Couldn't we talk about something else? What was with this sudden interest in my life. Okay, interest was the wrong word. I just didn't want to talk about me.

"So that was Jacob Black who brought you home last night?" I just nodded and handed her a coffee mug. "Well he's certainly grown up. He was the boyfriend that your father was telling me about last night?" I wanted to snort at the thought of my dad having to tell my mother that I was dating. I just nodded with a brighter smile. Thinking about Jake could make me happy no matter where I was. "When did that come about?"

"I don't know Mom," I said. "It's been a long time coming I guess." And that would be the truth… if Jake hadn't imprinted. That was what allowed me to believe that Jake really did love me more than just as an imprint. Because the reality that had taken me so long to figure out was that Jake and I would have ended up this way whether he was a wolf or not. We would have become a couple. I had known that I loved Jake for ages now. He would've figured it out. The imprint just showed him that he did.

"Well, that's nice," she said dismissively. "Now, do I get to see your bridesmaid's dress? Alice has kept those under lock and key."

There was a little part of me that thought that I should text Jake and tell him I loved him and maybe say a little prayer before I said this next sentence to my mother. "Mom, I chose not to be a bridesmaid."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell upon with a little squeak. "But you're sisters, Ryanne. You can't just _not_ be in her wedding. How could you do that to your sister? I'm sure that she really wants you to be a prat of this with her."

"And I will be a part of it, Mom. Just as a guest," I said.

"But you are her sister. You are supposed to be there for her!"

"Renee," Dad admonished from the staircase. "A lot of things have happened while you and Phil were traveling. I have already spoken to Bella about this. Ryanne will be going to the wedding as a guest. End of story." He smiled at me over the top of Mom's head. I grinned back in gratitude. My mother looked like someone had told her they'd shot her cat. Oh yes, as if there weren't enough differences between my mother and I, she was a _cat_ person. I could only imagine the look on Jake's face if I were to bring home a cat. It might be worth it to do one day just to see what he would do.

"You cannot be serious about allowing this Charlie! Ryanne has never taken an interest in what her sister does and now you're letting her ignore the most important day in her sister's life!" Three short, successive honks shot through the air.

"Okay, well Jake's here. So I'll be back in time to get my nails done with you before the part tonight, Mom," I said, downing the rest of my coffee and sprinting outside. I ignored the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt and ran to Jake's truck.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't take the bike," he teased. I jumped in and pressed my freezing little body against his as soon as he was in the car next to me. "That bad, huh?" he laughed.

"You have no idea," I chattered. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Please tell me that you don't have patrol today?"

"Not until you have to get back to the house," he said. "Why?"

"I, uh," I didn't want to admit that I couldn't sleep without him there by my side. But it was the truth and I had always told Jake the truth about everything and anything. "I couldn't sleep yesterday."

Jake looked pained and pulled me against his side. "I'm sorry. I would've stayed if I had known," he said, his voice sounding tortured.

"You couldn't have stayed, Jake. We both know that Edward was there and it would've put everyone in the house in danger. I'm just really tired, Jake," I said, tossing my head against his shoulder. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple.

"You can go to sleep, baby girl," he breathed against my hair. "We'll go to sleep in the house. I didn't sleep very well without you either." His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me impossibly tighter to his chest. I hadn't felt this comfortable since he left me in my room the night before.

I woke up to the sound of snoring in my ear and smiled. I loved him. And I missed him, even during the single day that we were gone. His arms tightened around my waist, holding me tight against his chest. His chin was heavy atop my head. But it felt so good, so right to be here in his arms. And leaving the sanctuary of this soft cage was something that I was dreading. Jake smiled in his sleep and murmured my name in his sleep. I beamed up at him and managed to crank my neck enough to look at the clock behind me. I groaned and Jake's eyes popped open.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"I have to get back to Forks," I murmured. He sighed and pulled me close. "Sometime in the near future." He groaned now and allowed me to pull us both up until we were sitting. I yawned, but this time in stretch. I felt well rested and warm and content and I did _not_ want to go hang out with my mother.

Still, I let Jake drive me back to Forks to my father's house, where my mother sat in her car waiting for me. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said. I leaned up so that he could give me a kiss goodbye. He did so, hungrier than I thought that he would. Especially considering the fact that my mother was watching me.

"Now, girls, we're going to start off with our first game!" Alice called as we all took our places on the Cullen couch. Pale faces and gold eyes stared around the room. I had assumed that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie would be at the house. I hadn't thought that the Cullens' friends from up in Alaska were coming down too. Well, all except one. She was hunting. Alice hadn't said it, but I knew it. The others' eyes were bright and warm, just like Bella had said they were whenever the vamps got back from their hunt. So I could only assume that the other one was going out hunting right now.

Alice was behind me in an instant, her hands wrapped around my eyes. Something warm and soft replaced her fingers. "Okay, we're going to give you a tray full of items that you would take on your honeymoon, Ryanne, and you're going to tell us what they are."

"No," I breathed. She lightly smacked my shoulder. I just wanted to leave. I listed off things like mouthwash, hand lotion, a toothbrush, and a million things that I thought people would bring with them.

I opened my eyes to find tray full of warming lube, a box of condoms, a little sex toy, and a million other things that had both Bella and I flaming red. Why couldn't I just be at home with Jake? Why had I agreed to come to this? Mom didn't care about me nearly as much as she did Bella.

We made toilet paper dresses and ate cake that Esme had made. For a woman that didn't have to eat, she made delicious food. Finally, we all changed into our pajamas. Mom went home to go and finish something or another. "You should stay here, with your sister and the girls," she said with a smile.

"I don't want to," I said, trying to open her car door.

"Ryanne, please, for me; stay with your sister and your friends," she begged.

"Mom, they're not my friends," I snapped at her. "And I want to go home." If Bella was having this night then Edward was going to be here and not at my dad's. And all that meant that Jake could come over to my house.

"Please Ryanne; it would mean a lot to me if you would stay," Bella said from behind me. "Edward is out with his brothers and I would love to have you stay with us." And the manipulation queen strikes again.

"No, Bella; you don't even like me," I replied. "And you can quit pretending that you want me to stay here."

By the time that I had turned around, my mother had gotten in her car and was driving away. And Jake couldn't come and get me. Cullen property was strictly off limits. "I'll talk to Alice and see if Jake can come down here," Bella said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." God, just let me die now.


	88. Chapter LXXXVII

**Author's Note: Good morning all! I warn you again about the decisions that are being made. I know that it's not always something that you may understand, but one of my greatest fears is disappointing the people who read. So if it doesn't disappoint you, great! If it does... Sorry, I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I had dropped her off at the house, kissing her rough and sweet in the hope that she would know that her mother was watching, but wanting to say goodbye to her properly. And then I paced the line that marked the Cullen territory, waiting anxiously for her to get in the car with her mother and drive away from Hell. So I was beyond freaking out when Renee's car drove away and I didn't smell Annie with her.

I could hear her arguing with her sister in the house, but I wasn't close enough to hear the words. I could hear her heartbeat pick up a little. What was going on there? I growled and paced a little faster, seriously contemplating crossing the line and going to get her. _Don't even think about it,_ Sam warned in my head.

She's over there, Sam. You'd go if it were Emily.

_If Paul can manage to follow the rules, I know that you can do it too._

Paul's imprint isn't the one that is sitting in a house of vampires.

_You will not cross the line,_ Sam commanded in his deep Alpha voice. I whimpered, my four legs falling out from underneath me as I tried to catch my breath. It wasn't necessary, but I guess it kept me from breaking the treaty.

If anything happens to her, so help me God Sam, I threatened, leaving the words hanging. As if on cue, I felt a vibrating tickle against my leg. I phased out and pulled on my shorts, digging for my phone as quickly as I could. I grabbed it up and answered her. "Where are you?" I barked.

_"I'm still at the Cullens',"_ she whispered in return. _"My mom wants me to stay here tonight. She left without me."_

"You are _not_ staying there tonight, Ryanne."

_"I know; I don't want to."_ Good, at least her brain was still working. _"I can't walk on the street, Jake. People will asks questions."_

"I don't care what people ask."

_"That's great, Jake. I'm only trying to protect you. What am I supposed to say when people ask my why I'm walking down the side of the road? 'My sister is marrying a vampire and my boyfriend is actually my soulmate and he doesn't want me to stay at the vampires' house. So I'm just going to walk on back. But don't you worry, one of the Spirit Warriors will find me.'"_

"You know, you keep threatening to do that, but I don't think you will."

_"Bella wants you to come over. She said that she'll talk to Alice and get permission for you to come down here,"_ she said. I could tell just the way that she was sitting net to Bella just by the way that she said the words.

"You can tell Bella that I'm not coming down there if her life depended on it."

_"Or I could _**_not_**_ say that," _she responded. It didn't matter whether she said it or not. The leeches around her were hissing. It was probably so low that Annie didn't hear it, but I knew that they'd heard me. And if they were honest with Bella, she'd find out sooner of later. _"I don't know how to get out of here, Jake." _

The world around her was quiet, so I assumed that she had walked away from the others, probably hoping that they couldn't hear her. I was pacing the line, trying to figure out just how far of a walk that it was. It couldn't be more than five miles. "It's not a short walk, Annie."

_"I don't want to be here, Jake. Bella's hoping that you'll come down here so that she can talk to you."_

"Did you tell her that I wasn't going to the wedding?" I was waiting for that reaction. I was only upset that I wasn't going to be there to see her little plan fall through.

_"No; I didn't tell her. And no one's asked. Now hush in case someone hears you." _I sobered instantly, remembering that she was around supernaturals that I hated. I growled. _"Any ideas, genius?"_

She could ask one of the vamps to walk her down the way to the treaty line. But at that point, she might as well ask for a ride instead of walking. There was nothing else that I could think of. I couldn't cross the treaty line and I couldn't get to the house to get her. And the stupid fucking Cullens owned acres of land. Walking through the forest would be quicker than having her walk down to the end of their property on the street where I could grab her. _"Am I going to have to revoke your genius status?"_ she teased on the other line.

"I'm thinking; give me a minute." I could ask Jared to let Kim. Now, Jared would never do that. Nate. Leah would let Nate come down here and get here. It just had to be a human. None of us could get to her. It had to be one of the imprints. And I knew that if the situation were reversed and one of my brothers asked me to let Annie go get their imprint, I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't ask that of them.

_"I know how difficult that is for you." _She was still talking about me thinking.

"How are you making jokes at a time like this?" I asked her. She was in a house of vampires and she was joking about my IQ. She could be drained of all her blood at any moment. This was not the appropriate time to be making cracks about my intelligence. This was a serious moment. While she was cracking jokes, I was thinking about ways to get her out of there.

_"They haven't done anything, Jake. And they're all vegetarian as far as I know,"_ she said as if that gave her an excuse to make jokes. _"Now, I know that you're really good at logistical shit. So do me a favor and figure out how I'm getting out of here." _Oh the faith that she had in me. _"Ryanne, we're heading off to bed!"_ Bella called. _"Is that Jake? _

_"No Bella, it's Dad. I'll be up in a minute."_ She sighed and I heard Bella pound her way up the stairs. She must've tripped or something because there was a loud bang. _"I can barely sleep in my house without you, Jake. I don't know what I'm going to do if I have to sleep in a house of vampires."_

"You're not sleeping there," I snapped. I scratched at the corner of my mouth and ran a hand through my freshly cut hair. "Okay, you remember when we used to do those treasure hunts when we kids?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Do you remember when you used to have to figure out which way was north in order to find the treasure?"

_"Yes, Jake. What are you on about?"_

"The treaty line is about five miles north of the Cullens, dead shot, Annie. If you think you can walk that far -"

_"Please, I run farther than that for training,"_ she said with a scoff. It was the truth. She could run it if she needed to. It would probably get her closer to me faster.

"Okay, it's a dead shot; a straight line. You do the five miles and I'll get to you as soon as you cross. But you do_ not_ hang up this phone, you understand?"

_"Yeah Jake; I understand."_ I heard the rolling of a sliding door and Annie sucking in her breath as the cold night hit her skin.

"Find north," I begged.

_"I'm not stupid Jake," _she barked at me, clearly on edge. I could practically hear her shaking. Her breath was hot in my ear as she began her jog. _"I don't like this,"_ she whispered. I knew she didn't, but I know that she didn't want to stay at the house either.

"You want to tell me about the party?" I asked after about ten minutes of listening to her run.

_"Not if you don't want me to throw up,"_ she said breathlessly. _"If you want me to get to you any time soon, you might want to shut the hell up." _

I laughed and fell silent, sitting back against a tree. I had never wanted Annie to be a wolf. Hell I had never wanted anyone of my pack brothers to become what I am. But I was sitting here, wishing that she could be a fucking wolf or superhero or something. Because I knew that I was going to have to wait at least a half hour before she got to me. So I sat there, praying that she would get here safe and sound.

Almost twenty minutes later, I was sitting still listening to her heartbeat. I loved that sound. When she'd been attacked by Murphy, when she'd had that seizure, when Victoria had attacked her, when she'd almost died on the cliff, when she'd been attacked in that clearing, it was the only thing that let me know that she was still alive. And here I was, listening to her faint heartbeat grow closer and closer to me as she ran. _"I hope you know that I am really angry at you,"_ she panted.

"Me? What did I do?"

_"I am running in skinny jeans in a cardigan. I hate you right now."_ I knew that she was kidding, that she didn't actually hate me. But the words still stung. The wolf in me wanted to roll over on my back and submit, crawl across the ground until she knew that I was sorry. She was right; I was a bad imprint. I let her come within inches of her life multiple times and worse than that, I was asking her to run five miles to get to me.

Her scent was getting closer, mixed with the sound of her heartbeat and the smell of her sweat. God she smelled great. Her covered in sweat, all natural and smelling like the Annie that I had always known was better than anything I could ever imagine. And then the sickly sweet smell, like cough syrup hit my nose. Mixed with blood. "Annie, how close are you?"

_"How the hell am I supposed to know?"_

"What do you see around you?"

_"What's wrong, Jake?" _She could probably feel me getting more and more anxious.

"What do you see Ryanne?" I snapped.

_"Trees Jake. I see trees." _

"Anything distinct?"

_"There's a tree with all the branches missing off the left side,"_ she said. I grinned. She was within reach. I sprinted down the line, running parallel to where she would appear. She let out a little squeal.

"What's wrong? Annie talk to me?"

_"Vampire."_

Shit.


	89. Chapter LXXXVIII

**Author's Note: Here we go with today's other chapter. I would've loved to put it up earlier, but Arabic presentations needed to be completed (blah!). Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXVIII**

I looked into the ruby red eyes of the man in front of me and swallowed hard. "Annie!" I was close enough for him to yell for me, but I couldn't get to him.

"My, my," he said in a thick southern accent. "Don't you smell delicious."

Jake appeared behind me, just in my line of vision. He was snapping and snarling in human form, sending jolts of fear through my body. I hated vampires. I fucking hated them. All I was trying to do was get to my boyfriend, my wolf. The leech in front of me took in a sharp breath and turned to look at Jake. "A _dog?_" He laughed. "What is a dog doing here?"

I tried to quietly sneak my way to the left, hoping that I could get to wear Jake was standing. I just had to get to where I could reach him; to where he could grab my hand and get me away from this thing. Like he knew what I was thinking about, Jake began edging towards me. Or maybe he just wanted me out of there just as desperately as I wanted out. The line that marked the border between danger and safety was a small creak that surrounded the Cullen land. Jake was just on the other side of the water, which was technically no man's land. I could jump. Jake would catch me. I could make it mostly across the creak. I was high enough in the air already. Yeah, I could make it most of the way.

The problem would be that I couldn't make it before one of the leeches got to me. I could hope that Jake would get to me first. "Jonas." The leech turned back in my direction at the sound of Carlisle's voice. "I don't recall the Denali sisters telling me that you were coming." I was shaking with fear. Jake was just snapping behind us. Carlisle smiled at me reassuringly, but I was looking back at Jake. "Leave the girl alone."

Carlisle's voice was solicitous, but it left little room for arguing. As far as vampires went, he really wasn't all that bad. If I showed up at the wedding with any sort of scratch, Alice was sure to rip my head off. Better not let Jake hear that one. "Are you still insisting on your _vegetarian_ diet?" the guy named Jonas sneered. "She smells mouthwatering," he added. Jake snarled as the leech took a step towards me.

"It was such a disappointment to the sisters, when you were unable to control yourself." I took a step back, trying to get closer to where Jake could grab me. "She's the mate of a wolf, Jonas. You don't want to her wolf to get upset." Carlisle gestured to Jake who was pacing the line like a nervous dog. I guess that's exactly what he was. I took another step back. "If you touch her, he might not be able to control himself."

I took another step, slipping down the bank with a squeal. The sound of stone hitting stone while I was slowed and ultimately tossed into the water. I sat up and scrambled to where Jake had been. It was like my heart new that I was safe, that I was on wolf territory. Jake was still human, which surprised me. But his arms were wrapped tight around the vamps neck, his hands on the undead man's neck, ready to pry it from his neck. "You touch her again and I'll kill you," Jake snarled loud enough that even I heard him.

He shoved the leech back over the line. I was upset that he didn't kill him, which sounded ridiculous to say. I had never wished that Jake would kill someone in the entirety of my life. But I wanted him to kill the damn thing. I was just trying to get home. Was that too much to ask? Why couldn't anything work out in my favor? He turned back and lifted me from the ground and wrapped his arms around me. He was growling and snarling, walking backwards so that he could watch the leech that had come after me. I wasn't sure what he was expecting the leech to do, but it wasn't until I saw Carlisle and the other one walk away that Jake turned around and set me on the ground.

His hands were running over my face, my arms, my waist, my hips. "Okay, I think you've been plenty thorough," I said, wiggling out of his arms. He quickly grabbed me back and continued his gentle check of my body. "Why did you let him live?" I asked.

"I could't kill him while he was still on Cullen land. And I couldn't risk killing him in no man's land," he replied swiftly. "Now stop moving and let me check on you." I rolled my eyes and stared at a tree, all the while wishing Jake would stop acting so serious and just hold me. I just needed him to comfort me. Was that too much to ask? I was shuddering, even though I was telling myself that I needed to stay still. He pulled me close then and pressed his lips against my forehead. Normally it was quick. He would kiss my forehead and pull back quickly. But he didn't this time. His lips were lingering against my skin, his hands were fanned across my back. "Why does this keep happening to you?" he breathed against me. His lips moved to my temple, his breath whispering against the sensitive nerve endings.

I didn't say anything, just let his warmth seep through my clothing and into my skin. Holding onto Jake was like holding a cup of hot chocolate. Bella had called him her own sun once, but she was wrong. No one could get close to the sun; they would burn to death. From a distance, it provided warmth; but it was a far distance. But hot chocolate was warm and comforting and delicious. It made cold winter nights a little cozier, time around the campfire a little more fun, childhood a little more memorable. Jake was that cup that you let rest in your hands so that you could just enjoy its heat. His arms tightened around me again. "God, Annie, you are never going to the Cullens' again," he murmured.

He didn't kiss me, which was strange. Instead, he held me against his chest in the most comforting manner, his hands splayed out over my back and head. I rested my cheek against his chest. Jake rested his against the top of my head and breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling between us. "I love you, Ryanne," he whispered. Somehow there was something about this moment that made it feel so much more intimate than if he had kissed me. I felt so cherished, so safe here in his arms.

His hands slid down and lifted me up, one hand wound under my ass while he gently pressed my head down onto his shoulder. I kissed the smooth skin on the inside of his neck, locking my ankles around his waist. His hand slid over my hair soothingly. "Baby girl, I don't think that you should go to the wedding tomorrow," he said. I shook my head, suddenly exhausted. I guess that's what happens when the adrenaline that's been fueling you suddenly drains away, when you feel safe again.

"I have to go, Jake. My parents are expecting me to go," I murmured. I could feel him shudder under chin as the warm air smacked his neck.

"When did we start caring about what other people expected?" he asked, tilting his head so that his ear was pressed against my hair.

"I care about what my dad thinks, Jake. He's my dad." He sighed. "My mom, on the other hand," I began.

Jake growled under his breath. "I guess we've figured out where your sister got her habits from, huh?" he chuckled.

"It's not funny; that could've been me," I said. It was the truth. I could've been the one that my mother chose. And if she had, I would've become Bella. That was the way that the world worked. "We learn behaviors from the people around us." Jake had no idea how much I had learned from him, his mom, his dad, even his sisters.

"And some of it is ingrained in us," he countered. "You're my soulmate, Annie." He plopped me down on the ground, his large hands wrapping around my shoulders so that I couldn't move. "The spirits would've chosen Bella or someone like her_ if_ she was the right person for me. But she wasn't. You are. And you would've been my soulmate no matter what because that goodness that you think you learned from living here is in here," he pressed his hand against my heart. "You would've been this way no matter what. Bella had the chance to change when she moved here, but she chose not to." His lips sought mine in a brief kiss that was so much warmer than the other ones that we had shared. "You are nothing like your sister." He kissed me again, pushing the front door of the house open as he leaned forward. "And we'll talk about you going to the wedding tomorrow."

Maybe he was right; maybe I shouldn't go.

* * *

**Okay, so Jonas is an original character that I threw in because I felt like it. Bella doesn't meet the Cullens' other friends until she's a vampire (in the books of course). In keeping with the books, I added him. He was a member of the Denali clan, but he couldn't handle the vegetarian lifestyle and ultimately left them in search of human blood. Sorry if he disappoints. He was just something to move the plot along.**


	90. Chapter LXXXIX

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and good morning! I hope you all enjoy today's chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter LXXXIX**

Back when Leah wasn't a complete bitch, she used to like to wear dresses and skirts and all that shit. And her wardrobe was still stocked with them… and they were a lot less modest than the things that Emily owned. Modesty wasn't something that I was afraid of or anything. But if I was going through all the trouble of looking good for a wedding, then I was going to do it right. "Jake doesn't think I should go," I whispered as Leah was fussing with my hair. She had wanted to do it straight, but I refused. Straightening my hair was something I reserved for special days. And the day may be special for Bella and Edward, but I had decided that I was going to pretend like it was just another wedding that I had been invited to.

"You're going," she said firmly, rubbing her hands together to mix some product or something.

"What are you putting in my hair? And why can't I just stay home?" Her hands were running through my hair. I could feel it getting slick and sticky, but no matter how much I protested, Leah wouldn't let me turn around.

"Well, there are a few reasons that you have to go to the damned thing," she said, turning around and kneeling in front of me with some brushes in her hands. She started dusting my face. I couldn't answer her, closing my mouth to keep whatever shit she was putting on my face out of my mouth. God I hate makeup! "First of all, I have no reason to wear dresses or heels anymore. I mean, not these kinds of dresses."

"Nate could -"

"Mouth closed!" I snapped my mouth shut and stared at her. "Now, I'm looking forward to having a dress on. So that's one reason that you should be going. The next reason is that we all need to see the little witch's face when she discovers that I'm there instead of Jake. Oh, and then there's the added benefit of getting the chance to yell at her." I gave her a look, but you flicked my cheek. "Eyes closed. But I guess what would be most important is that you get to prove a point." I pried one eye open and looked at her. "If you go to this wedding, Ryanne, you get to prove that she didn't break you. You told you dad the truth, you ratted her out, you are alive despite her multiple _accidental_ attempts to kill you, and you got Jake.

"Your sister has done nothing but try to hurt you. And you are alive and happy despite her. So don't go to this wedding for your dad or your mom or because you think that it's what you _should_ do. To it because you are the only other bitch that I can count on and she didn't break you." Leah had a point, several in fact. And they were all quite valid. Bella had never done one good thing for me. Even when I was sick and she'd come in to check on me, she'd had an agenda. Bella tried everything she could to ruin my life, even if she thought that she was doing things that could protect and help.

But at the end of the day, _my _best friend, _my _wolf,_ my _boyfriend had chosen me. And Leah was right; my sister hadn't broken me. The shit hand she'd dealt me had only made me stronger. "Fine, we'll go." I stepped into the dress that Leah had picked out for me before Leah had finally let me see myself in the mirror.

My normally crazy hair was crazy and tame. It was a wild mane around my head, the curls were the same size, but they had somehow grown in volume until they were framing my face. Leah had dusted my eyelids in brown and pink shimmers. The way that my hair fell, it managed to covered my shoulder that were exposed by the short, strapless sweetheart dress. It gathered around my waist, managing to prove just how narrow it was. It fell straight from there, a solid A-line that fell just below my knees. "Did you become a magician in the last few days?" I asked her as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had thought that Emily was incredible at this, but she was nothing compared to Leah. She just laughed.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Nate. Do me a favor and stay here until I get back? Jake's on patrol so I need you to stay in the house, kay?"

"Yes Mom," I said in a deeper voice to make fun of her.

"Stay."

"Okay, Leah. I'm not going anywhere."

I was afraid of ruining the work that Leah had managed to complete. I pulled my dress up so that it would wrinkle and stiffly sat myself on the couch. I pulled out my phone and finally called Jake. I knew he was running patrol, but I also knew that he would answer my call. It took a little while, but he did. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm at Leah's," I said. "She went to say goodbye to Nate before we leave."

_"So you decided to go?"_ He sounded disappointed in me and that hurt more than anything that I had ever experienced.

"Leah and I talked about it," I whispered. "And she had some important things to say."

_"Like?"_ he prompted.

"Leah thinks that it would be a good idea if I go, but not for my dad, or Bella or anything, you know? I want to go for me. Because Bella did a lot to me, Jake. You know that better than anyone. And I think that going to this wedding might be closure. She has Edward now and me going and proving that she can't have you might be the thing that does this."

He sighed on the other end of the line. _"Okay; okay. You're right, Annie. And I'm proud of you for finally realizing all of this. You look beautiful, by the way."_

I laughed. "You can't see me, Jake."

_"No, but I know you and I know that you always look beautiful. Call me when you're finished at the wedding, okay?" _I smiled at his compliment and nodded. _"Annie?"_

"Sorry, yes Jake. I'll call you as soon as I'm leaving, promise." I wished that I could see him before I left, let him see me looking like this. I mean, the truth was that I probably wasn't going to get much better.

Carlisle and Esme had given the wolves permission to cross, so long as they didn't harm a vampire. The ones that were here were supposed to be friendly. You know, all except for the one that had tried to eat me earlier. "Good, you stayed and you didn't manage to ruin anything," Leah said as she ran upstairs.

She dusted her eyes in some golden shimmer, painted her lashes and lips, and slipped into a chiffon dress. It was tight around her chest and waist and flared out around her hips. She tossed some pasty looking stuff in her hair and slipped her heels on her feet. "Let's get going. Billy's already in the car," she said. I slipped on my pair of cork heels that were actually mine and followed Leah out to the car.

Billy's wheelchair was folded up in the bed of the truck while the man in question was sitting in the far passenger seat. "I like this," he said as Leah and I slid into the car. "Old man like me in the car with two beautiful girls. I definitely like this." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your father is lucky he's my best friend." I patted his thigh and he squeezed my hand.

Leah helped Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair. I stood behind the chair, pushing him into the canopied area. The lights were pretty, the flowers smelled great… but everything was so _big._ It was pretty, but it wasn't something that I ever wanted to see. When I thought about my wedding, I saw Jake and me at First Beach. I could see all of our friends sitting in the sand around us. I didn't really see bridesmaids or lights or flowers. Just us and the wind on the beach. Just… simple.

"Ryanne!" Mom shouted as I pushed Billy into the house more. Dad winked at me and kissed the top of my head before he took Billy's chair from me. They started their little banter that I ignored. Leah looked at me, but I jerked my head towards my dad and Billy. "Sweetheart, your sister told me that you left last night. She was so disappointed!"

I'm sure she was. I'm sure that Bella had been hoping that Jake would come and get me so that she could talk to him. "I didn't want to sleep here, Mom. And I was kind of upset that you left me here," I said.

"Your sister wanted you to stay," she argued.

"But I wanted to leave, Mom."

"Well, either way, your sister is waiting for you upstairs. She's got your dress all ready for you," Mom said with a wave of her hands.

"I'm wearing my dress, Mom," I said, smoothing the silky fabric.

"Ryanne, dear, she has your bridesmaid's dress," Mom said.

"I'm not a bridesmaid."

"This is your sister's day, sweetie. And she wants you to be a part of this," she said.

"And I wanted a lot of things. I wanted you to spend time with me in the summer. I wanted Bella and I to be close as sisters. I wanted my sister to be kind to me. But none of those things happened for me, Mom. So excuse me if I don't_ want_ to be in my sister's wedding." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me with disbelief. I had never spoken to my mother, or my father for that matter, in such a manner.

"I don't understand you, Ryanne," she said. I laughed harshly and turned towards the guest seating.

"You don't have to understand me. You just have to love me." Mom looked like she couldn't quite comprehend what I was saying. "You should go enjoy your daughter's day with her," I said.

Leah slung her hand over my shoulders as I took my place next to her. "There's my partner in bitchiness," she said just as the ugly overture started.


	91. Chapter XC

**Author's Note: Look, we finally got new letters in our numerals. I'd call that progress. Sorry, it's my poor attempt at humor. I need something to keep myself entertained when I'm not writing. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XC**

Bella walked down the aisle and said her vows with the leech. I swear Leah was shaking the entire time, keeping her hand tight around Billy's chair. To his credit, Billy didn't seem to notice her attempt to break the the device. "Happy thoughts," I whispered into her ear. "Nate." As I had hoped, she'd calmed down almost immediately. After what seemed like forever, she and the monster finally turned around and walked away.

The look on her face was all but indescribable when she locked eyes with me and looked around expectantly to see Jake. Edward quickly distracted her before she could get too put out and they continued down the aisle. "If you are family of the bride and groom, we'd like for you to stay down here. Otherwise, please feel free to head on out to the backyard." I rose next to Leah, who had her hands on Billy's chair. Leah and I were both relatively tall. In fact, having been around mostly wolves for the past five months, I had forgotten how tall I actually was. Walking around, Leah and I dwarfed the other people that we saw around us.

A firm hand shoved me back into my seat. "If you're not going to be an active part of the wedding, the least you can do is take pictures like the rest of us," Mom breathed in my ear. "I'm sure your friend can get Billy to the backyard," she added a little louder.

I turned to walk to the altar, where everyone was waiting for us. Leah grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Why are you doing this?" She wasn't asking to be demanding like Jake. You could see it in her eyes. Leah was asking to look out for me.

"Because years from now, I'll get married and Bella won't be there. And centuries from now, when my great-great-great-grandchildren are doing what you and Jake do, Bella will have to look back at these pictures. She'll see her entire family dead and realize what she gave up," I said with a smirk. "And realize that I lived happily ever after."

"Good girl," Leah said, releasing me so that I could go stand with the rest of the Cullens, the clan from up north, and the few humans that were there: me, my mom, my dad, and my sister. Although I don't think that Bella really counts as human.

One of the blonde-haired, golden eyes girls stepped forward and clasped my hand tightly in hers. Leah growled loudly, warning her. She released me instantly, allowing me to take a step back. "After yesterday, I think you'll figure me if I don't want any contact," I said politely. Not that I cared whether she forgave me or not.

"I was only coming to apologize for Jonas' actions yesterday. We did not know that he was here," she said. She extended a hand to me. "I'm Kate," she said. I stared at her hand for a few moments before she retracted it. "No contact." I jolted my head to the side with a less than friendly smile on my face.

"Beans, over here!" Dad called. I turned away from her and took my place between my parents on Bella's side of the group. The Cullens walked closer to our side, squeezing to get all of them in. The northern vamps were included in the family, which meant more freezing cold bodies around me. The last pictures were taken and I stepped away, eager to return to the people that were actually my family. And hopefully drag Dad with me. The safer I could keep hi the better. He would always be my family.

"Ryanne!" Bella lifted her long skirt and brought it to her hip giving herself enough room to move her legs. "Is Jake here?" she asked. Bingo, ladies and gentlemen. I knew that she only want me to go so that Jake would come.

"He had work tonight, Bella." Her friendly smile dropped, her bright eyes dimmed, the hand holding her dress fell to her side. "I didn't want to throw off Alice's count, so I brought Leah."

"Oh thank you!" I heard behind me. "Rearranging these tables would've been a nightmare." Alice sounded genuinely grateful that I had brought another wolf with me. I just nodded with a frown and turned my attention back to Bella.

My sister had turned a pale, sickly shade of green as she realized that her plan had fallen through. "But, I - I thought that I had sent the invitation out early enough for him to get the day off. Surely Sam would've allowed him the day off."

I just shrugged. "Jake told me that he had work today and that he wouldn't be going to the wedding," I said simply. "Billy you must be getting hungry. Let's head outside." I took a step away from the group of vampires, but Bella wrapped her hand around my elbow and pulled me back.

Her face was bright red now, eyes burning with anger. And I didn't want to admit that I was enjoying the look on her face. She looked like she was caught between cramps, constipation, and nausea. I bit my lip to keep my smile from shining through onto my face. Leah's warmth pressed against my side. "Remove hand from sister or lose arm," she whispered. She was smiling at Bella like they were old friends, but her tone was colder than the vampires in the room.

"Don't touch her," Edward hissed. "Bella, let go of your sister. Let's go out to the party." He grabbed her hand and pulled it off of my arm.

"I want to speak with my sister," she said, her voice suddenly timid and shy. God, she was using everything she could to talk to me.

"Only for a moment, dear," he said, pressing his cold lips to her cheek. God that had to feel disgusting. How could anyone want to kiss something dead? "I wouldn't know," Edward said with a smile at me.

"I'm pretty sure we say this every time," I said to him. "Get out of my head. What do you have to say, Bella?"

"Is he coming later, when he gets off of pat -"

"No," I interrupted before she could say anything about patrol. "He's working all night."

She squealed with anger. "What about his lunch break?" I wanted to laugh at her. She knew the boys didn't get breaks. "What did you do, Ryanne?" she hissed at me. I just stared at her. Leah was still right next to me, taking deep calming breaths to keep herself from exploding. "I asked him to come here. I wrote him a note and everything. The only reason that he wouldn't be right now is because you did something, you said something!"

"You're making a scene, Bella. And I don't think you want to do that on your wedding day." She glanced around to find all eyes on us. I had a brief moment of panic where all I could see was Leah and the numerous leeches around us. She couldn't fight them if it came to that.

"It won't," Edward said. Leah growled a warning at him for being in my head again.

"Jake didn't come because he didn't want to, Bella. I don't know what else to tell you," I said. I turned on my heel then, watching her anger deflate and her face go pale again. Jake was right; this was so worth it.

Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave it a sisterly squeeze. "I've missed you bitch," she sighed.

Dad pulled me out onto the dance floor the first slow song after the father daughter dance. "I thought you don't dance," I teased as his hand found my lower back.

"I thought that I'd make an exception for you," he said, pulling me against his chest. "I mean, you are my daughter after all." We were swaying back and forth slowly, barely in time with the music. My dad had no sense of rhythm whatsoever. "You and Jake aren't, uh, planning to do this anytime soon are you?"

"Nah," I said. Dad's shoulders relaxed in relief. "School dance isn't until September." His eyes went wide as he shook his head slowly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked with a sigh. I just laughed.

"No Dad, Jake and I are not planning on getting married any time soon," I promised him. "I have things that I want to do before we do that."

He shook his head again. "You girls are too serious about boys, you know that, right?"

"Jake isn't just some boy, Dad. You've known him forever too, remember?" Dad just waved the hand that had been on my back.

"You know, your sister is moving out after she gets back from her honeymoon." I nodded, unsure where he was going with this. "Maybe you want to move back in with your old man?" I didn't want to give him an answer, not when I hadn't spoken to Jake. "Don't worry about it Beans; we can talk about it in a few days. I just wanted you to know that the offer is still there." I nodded.

Bella had tried to talk to me again before they were getting ready to leave, but Leah had growled at her. Edward pulled her away from us then. We threw the rice, with a little more force than necessary. When I was able to forget that my sister was the one whose wedding I was attending, I could actually enjoy myself.

Billy and my dad were drinking a little too much while Leah was trying to talk to them to get to the car while I sat and rested my feet. "Hey," Leah said quietly. "Newton is gonna watch them really quick." She jabbed a thumb at the men. "Come with me."

I slipped my heels off my feet after a while of walking before I made it to the bank of the creek that I had fallen down the other day. Jake was standing on the other side, on official wolf territory, in a white button down shirt and jeans. I jumped down the bank, landing in the rough sand and wading through the shallow river that didn't quite reach my calves. Jake wrapped his arms around me and waved to Leah. "You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I shivered.

He linked our fingers together and started walking. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked him.

"I have a tendency to say it a little more than you do," he laughed. "Why?"

"I was thinking it while I was at the wedding," I said. He smiled down at me. "And you're right; I don't say it enough."

"I didn't mean it like that, Annie," he said suddenly worried.

"I know you didn't, Jake; but it's true. I take it for granted sometimes. I mean, I know that you love me and you know that I love you. So I forget to say it," I admitted. He had pulled us into a turn and was leading me away. "Where are we going?" I asked him with a laugh.

"You'll see."


	92. Chapter XCI

**Author's Note: Good morning all! I hope this live up to the usual standard. WARNING: They get a little intense today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XCI**

"Seriously, Jake, where are we going?" I asked after fifteen feet of silence.

"You couldn't even last two minutes," he laughed.

"Jake," I moaned. He pulled me closer against his side, allowing me to avoid a tree root. Of course, he didn't push me away afterwards. "Aren't you even going to give me a hint about this?" He was silent. I could've been talking to a statue for all he gave away; a beautiful statue with the body of a Greek god and a eight back to drool over, but still a statue. "My feet hurt," I complained.

Before I could say anything else, he had me lifted high in his arms and off the ground. "I was kidding," I said, sliding one hand up his shoulders and around his neck.

"I know," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. "How'd your sister take the news?" he asked.

"She screamed, made a scene, threw a fit; you know the normal." He smiled brightly. "I'm sure you'll see it all through Leah's head in a little while. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun."

"I'm glad to see your back to normal," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've always been a strong girl, Annie. Bella took that part of you away. I don't know if it was the fact that you were so tired, that you were afraid of hurting her, or what. But that part of you died. Well, maybe not died. Because she's back, right here in my arms. And I'm glad to see her," he explained. "Here we are."

He dumped me on my feet and turned me around to see the same little clearing that we'd had out first date in. A boom-box that was probably from some time in the eighties was sitting on the large boulder that we had rested against that one night. There were large candles set up around the little sight, casting a glow around it. "What is all this?" I asked as I looked around.

"You got all dressed up for a wedding and I didn't get to dance with you," he said. "And if figured, if you got all dressed up, it might as well not be for nothing." I slipped the heels back on my feet, raising myself almost five inches of the ground and putting myself a few inches over six foot. But standing next to Jake, I was still half a foot shorter than him.

"That's a double negative," I informed him. He smiled and moved closer.

"What's a double negative?"

"'_It might as well not be for nothing.'_ That's the same as saying that I dressed up for something," I explained.

"You're such a nerd," he laughed. "And it was for something. It was for this." He left me where I was and turned on the radio. I heard the brief introduction chords of Toby Keith as Jake pulled me close. His hand rested on the slope of my hip, just below the small of my back. His hand clasped mine and pulled it out. "Just like my mom taught us, huh?" he laughed.

I brought my hand to the back of his neck and allowed my fingers to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked, looking up at him. His thumb smoothed over the small of my back. I cocked my head to the side to look at him with a discerning eye.

"Since I decided that I wasn't going with you to the wedding," he chuckled. "I didn't want to go with you to your sister's wedding; I didn't want to let her win. But I did want to dance with you at a wedding. And this is the next best thing." _Huckleberry_ finished and faded into the next song. There were no words, just piano. But I recognized the song.

"_Pure Imagination?_"I laughed.

"Yes ma'am; I remember your favorite movies," he replied. I laughed at him. He hummed along, his chest vibrating against mine. I smiled and rested my entire face against his broad chest. He moved us back and forth in time with the song. His hand pressed into my lower back, coaxing my hips closer to his. His entire arm curved around my body, surrounding me in heat and comfort.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered against him. I heard his heart skip a beat underneath my ear. "You okay up there, Black?"

He nodded. "I'm great," he promised me. He continued to hum, holding me closer to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your heart was a little crazy." He chuckled. "What is it?"

"It happens every time that you say it," he explained. "You've just never been right on top of it before." There was a little part of me that wanted to test it, but I didn't want to over use the words. "Don't worry about me," he said suddenly.

"How did you know I was worrying about you?" I asked indignantly.

"You had that deep thinking look on you face." He scrunched up his nose in what, I think, was supposed to be an imitation of my face. His lips were a breath away from mine. "You going to tell me?" The warm mint air brushed over my face.

"I was thinking about testing your heart, but I don't want you to get tired of hearing it," I admitted. I knew that it would be terrible to hear it over and over again. At some point, it would stop mattering to him.

His lips were whispering against my forehead then. "I won't ever get tired of hearing it, baby girl. Ever."

He rested his chin on the top of my head and pressed my hips a little tighter. "I love you, Jake." Sure enough, his heart stuttered a little. I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked. The song changed again. I couldn't believe how content I was to stand here in his arms and sway back and forth with him. _The Sound of Music_ came on. I listened to Captain Von Trap and Maria singing their love song together. I closed my eyes and leaned against him a little more, sure that he could take all my weight if I really threw it on him. "Annie; what are you thanking me for?"

I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. "Thank you for this, for yesterday, for being here, for loving me. I don't know; just thank you," I whispered. I closed my eyes again and pulled him closer to me. He pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"You're welcome, Annie." He began his humming again, moving us a little more than he previously had been. The arm around my waist lifted me off my feet. "Take your shoes off, baby girl," he commanded. I did as he said and felt the balls of my feet land on the top of his shoes. "Don't want your feet hurting." I laughed at him. We whirled around then, Jake carrying most of my weight. And then he plucked me from the ground, holding me against his chest bridal style. "You getting tired?" he asked.

"No; just happy," I replied, but the words came out like garbled mush. I hadn't even realized that I' d been falling asleep against him, standing in his arms. I felt him carrying me away, his body moving underneath me. "Where are we going?"  
"You have to speak English if you want me to understand," he laughed. I smiled against him, having barely moved from my cozy little burrow in his chest.

I blinked hard to dispel the haze that surrounded me. My heels hung in a hook created by Jake's finger, knocking against his forearm as we walked. "Where are we going?" I asked clearer this time.

"Well, I had a whole night planned for us," he said, continuing on until he came to a tree that I recognized well. "It's been a while since we've seen this old place," he smiled.

The tree house was nestled between the intertwining branches of two trees. Our dads had built it for us years ago, when Sarah was still alive. And the little place housed many a slumber party for us, curled in down blankets and sleeping bags and wrapped in each others arms even back then. "Get on up there," he said with a smack on my butt. I felt his hand on my backside while I carefully climbed up the rope ladder. I crashed down onto a bed of thin blankets that I would probably never use while I was sleeping next to Jake.

He clambered in behind me, amazing me that his almost seven-foot frame could fit through the door that we used when we were kids. He flopped down next to me, his had smoothing over my wild hair. "I like your hair like this," he said, digging his fingers into the craziness that was my hair. "And I'm glad that you danced with me."

"Did I have much of choice?" I asked. He laughed at me.

"You always have a choice, Ryanne. If you don't want to do something, I will never make you," he promised. I knew that he was talking about more than just dancing, but it just made me want to laugh.

Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore. I was wide awake, feeling Jake's callouses against the tender skin of my scalp. He brushed the hair back, sending warm shivers down my spine and causing an involuntary gasp. Jake's strong hands pulled me on top of him. Yeah, I wasn't asleep anymore. His hands slid out of my hair, down the nape of my neck, over my bare shoulders, and to the zipper of my dress. His mouth moved against mine slowly and definitely, enveloping me in warmth and shudders. His tongue dove into my mouth, exploring places of my mouth that I hadn't known existed.

My dress was pooled around my waist while Jake's fingers worked at the clasp of my bra. "I think that might be a record," I teased breathlessly when I felt my bra give way. He laughed against my lips. I sat myself upright to pull everything away and lean back over to Jake's chest. His hands trailed up and down my spine while I worked my fingers in between our chests to get at his buttons.

"I love you, Ryanne," he said.

I pulled his shirt off his shoulders, running my nails down his chest. "God, Jake," I murmured as I raked my nails down his chest. "I love you too," I breathed and he chuckled.


	93. Chapter XCII

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say for the author's note, other than please read, review, and enjoy! Hope it lives up to my standard. Oh and before I forget:  
****Ghostwriter71:**** I wanted to thank you so much for your question about me writing original work. I would really love to, but I'm one of those people who constantly second guesses herself. To the point where I doubt my abilities as a writer. But maybe one day. Hopefully one day. Either way, I'm really glad that you're enjoying and that you have reviewed. Hopefully you read the author's notes as well. **

* * *

**Chapter XCII**

Jake's warm body lie underneath mine, both arms wrapped around me in a reverse bear hug. My arms were pinned beneath me, elbows pinned to my ribcage. He moved me up and down with his breathing, his breath fanning across my hair and forehead with each exhale. "You're staring," he informed after I'd been resting my chin on his sternum and looking up at him.

"You always stare," I reminded him.

"It doesn't count when I'm staring at you," he said simply. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his chest again."We should get into the house before my dad realizes that we never came home."

"Your dad drank so much last night, I doubt he remembers his name," I laughed. "Thank you for last night," I added. He rolled me underneath him, my naked skin chilled against the cold morning air. Jake chuckled and rested most of his body against mine, the warmth surrounding me like it had been all night. He pressed his lips against mine in a tender morning kiss that drove me crazy. "Good morning to you too," I chuckled when he pulled away from me. He laughed back at me and drove his hips against mine in delicious friction.

"So how was the wedding?" he asked, his heart thudding against boob. "Was it beautiful and romantic? Are you and Leah planning things now?" he laughed.

"I don't swing that way, Jake," I teased. To my astonishment, he growled. "Oh please; like I'd ever leave you." He smiled again at me. "No, the wedding was nice and large. Nothing like what I would picture for me and you." His heart stammered in his chest. "What was that? I didn't say it!"

"I know, but saying that you want to marry me is pretty much the same as saying it," he informed me. I just laughed at him. "So what exactly does this wedding of ours entail of?" His lips hit my cheek, moving his way down to my jaw, up behind my ear.

"The beach," I began, my breath catching in my throat as he hit the little hollow were my skull met my neck. "And the blankets and the waves," I continued. Jake continued his own way down my neck and into my shoulder. "And our families. You know, the pack and the Council and my parents." His hand wavered in the space between our chests like a human radiator. "A little earlier, don't you think?"

"Never." He raised his head and caught my lips again, growling eagerly into my mouth.

"Ryanne?" Jake groaned and lifted, but I pulled his head back to me. "Ryanne Lee Swan, I know that you're down here." Jake puled away again, but I followed him. "Ryanne!" He finally snarled and pushed off of me.

"What is she doing here?" he snapped.

"Probably because I was a bitch yesterday," I sighed. "You better monkey man your way into the house because if my mother catches naked in a treehouse with you, she's liable to kill me."

"She'll be back in Florida before she can kill you," he said with a scoff. "But _my_ dad will actually kill us. No funny business, remember?" I draped the sheet that we were lying on around my body like a dress and climbed into Jake's arms. He kept me steady with one arm cradling me like a child and the other sneaking us out the door and down the stationary ladder that we had used maybe once in our lifetimes. He tossed me through the window that led to his bedroom before puling himself up and in. I pulled on one of Jake's long t-shirts and a pair of leggings before heading to the door.

My mother banged her fist against the door again. "Ryanne Lee! I know you're in there," she shouted.

"Jake, go check on your dad," I whispered in the moment before the door opened. Mom came in then, not even bothering to wait for her invitation. "Please, Mom, come in to the Black home," I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't be rude to me, Ryanne," she snapped. "We have so many things to talk about. The first of which is your behavior." She began pacing the floor in her manic manner. "Your behavior yesterday was beyond ridiculous. You refused to be a part of your sister's wedding. You walked away from the bachelorette party. You then refused to be a bridesmaid even after she begged you again."

"_You_ begged me, Mom."

"You were rude about taking pictures. You caused a scene in front of the Cullen family. You embarrassed me, your father, your sister, yourself! And you brought someone who wasn't even asked to be at the wedding! I mean really Ryanne."

"Mom, there was nothing wrong with my behavior yesterday. You are the only one who noticed."

"Your sister noticed." I didn't care. "And she was so upset, Ryanne. How could you disappoint your father and me like that?" I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of him, he wanted me to give you this." She handed me some letter and continued on her rant. "I always knew that you were high strung, Ryanne, but to behave the way that he did yesterday was just inexcusable." Jake appeared in the hallway opening then and my mother turned her attention to him. "And you! To just not go to a wedding after you had said that you were going is insane. Do you know what happened to our plans?"

I slid my finger along the lip of the envelope and pulled it open, yanking the letter out of the envelope. _Request your testimony._ That was all that flashed through my mind. And then there was _James T. Murphy._ My breath stopped coming. For the life of me I couldn't get air in my lungs. I was shaking like a leaf in autumn when Jake stepped closer. "How are you, Renee?" It was probably safest to just call her by her first name.

"If I wanted to talk to you, don't you think I would be? Of all the irresponsible things that the two of you have done, and we all know there's a lot of them, this has got to be the most inconsiderate. I mean it was a wedding! Did you two have to ruin this? How would you feel if this was your own wedding?"

"I see where your sister gets her personality," Jake murmured, but he had yet to look at me. I had to do this. I mean, it had always been the plan if it was necessary. But it wouldn't be; it shouldn't be. Murphy'd had too many complaints, too many students that were willing to step forward and testify. Did I really have to do this?

"How did your fathers just allow this to happen? I knew that I should've taken both of you, but your father insisted that it was the wrong thing to do. He wanted to see his daughters and more than just for one season. Oh, if he had just listened to me!"

I moved to the kitchen, still staring at the paper in front of me. I laid it down on the paper, still staring at it while I started the coffee. _Seattle, Washington. _I was kept the coffee grinds flowing until Billy tapped my leg. I jumped a mile high, scattering grinds all over the place. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Just hoping for a cup of coffee." I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it'll be ready real soon." I turned to grab the broom, but the papers fell to the ground, Billy stooping at the waist to grab them.

I watched his eyes flit over the screen, his mouth dropping into a frown. "You told Jake yet?" I just shook my head. I was being a coward and I shouldn't be. I was stronger than this, stronger than Murphy. He had done nothing but hurt me. But I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. But I was scared. And if people didn't know about this, about the trial, there would be no one there to be disappointed in me for my fear.

"Tell Jake what?" God did he have to make this hard for me?

"Is my mom still here?" He nodded, but frowned at me. "I'm going to get her to leave. Billy can you, uh -" He was nodding before I'd even finished my sentence. "Mom, this isn't my home. And I don't think it's right for you to just barge in here."

"Your father certainly didn't teach you how to speak to a parent, did he?"

"And you didn't teach Bella," I countered. I sighed before I let my anger get away from me. "Look, Mom; you haven't been here and you don't know what's gone on between me and Bella. If you did, you wouldn't be upset with me. I went to the wedding because it was my family that was getting married. But I was only invited, Bella only threw a fit because she wanted Jake to go. And he didn't want to. I'm not here to force him to do the things that he doesn't want to do, Mom."

Dad's cruiser pulled into the yard and he jumped out before it was completely off. "God damn it, Renee, I told you to leave the girl alone," he thundered as he marched up the stairs. "Did you at least give her the letter?"

"Yes, Charles, I gave her the letter. That was before she decided to talk back to me, of course," Mom retorted. I left them there bickering about parenting and who had done a better job and ended up in the kitchen. Jake's arms were shaking, his father trying to comfort him.

I gave a quarter smile and told myself to buck up, moving forward and touching his bicep. He jumped and snarled, but quickly calmed when he realized it was me. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked through his teeth.

"I don't know."


	94. Chapter XCIII

**Author's Note: I honestly never thought that I would get 500 reviews on this and I do just want to take a brief moment and thank you all. it makes writing worth it when you know that someone is there to read and enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter XCIII: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

Annie walked back over to the doorway, where her mother was waiting for her. Probably waiting to yell at her a little more. It was hard to believe that the woman was related to Annie in any way, shape, or form. She came storming in, shouting about shit that she knew nothing about And if that didn't give me reason enough to dislike her, she had ruined my morning with her daughter. Annie had fallen asleep after we had, um, finished. She had a smile on her face, even in her sleep. Her pale body fell against my chest, her legs tangled in between mine. Her hair fanned out around her back, sticky with some shit that she'd let Leah put in her hair.

Her frown lines disappeared, her lips turned up in a smile. I stroked her back, feeling the ridges of her vertebrae underneath my fingers. She shuddered against me. I was worried that she might be cold, the thin layer of sweat on her body exposed to the cold air of the night. I pulled one of the thin sheets over the two of us, hoping to keep her back covered while I could keep her even warmer. She was so beautiful, so perfect. She laid her cheek against my chest, her fingers resting limply against my collar bone. Her elbows were poking into me, but it didn't hurt. I just left her there, not willing to roll us over. I grasped my forearms to keep my arms together and drifted off to sleep after what had been one of the greatest nights of my life.

And then her mother showed up. She'd done nothing but yell at us for the next few minutes. Annie stopped talking at some point, looking down at the ground. She moved to the kitchen, grinding some coffee beans in the grinder. "Of all the things," Renee repeated. "You two have always been partners in crime, but this was about a wedding, for goodness sake!"

"I made the choice not to go on my own. And Annie had nothing to do with that." I needed to defend the girl that I loved. Even if it was from her own mother.

The smell of fear wafted through the air. I walked towards the kitchen, ignoring Annie's mom screaming behind me. "You told Jake yet?"

"Tell me what?" She was swimming in fear, covering her regular sent of mangos.

"My mom still here?" she whispered. I frowned but nodded at her. "I'm going to try to get her to leave. Billy can you -"

My dad started nodding. We both watched as she left the room, wringing her hands as she went to face the dragon. I meant her mother. "What's going on, Dad? What isn't she telling me?" With a shaking hand, Dad handed me a letter that was folded in thirds. _James T. Murphy._ "What is this?" I growled.

"A request for her to testify," he said. "They want Ryanne to testify at a hearing for Murphy."

"Why? There were other fucking girls that he did this to," I snapped.

"I don't know, Jacob," Dad said, he rolled forward and took the paper from my hand. "Calm down, Jake." I hadn't even realized I was getting close. Everything about me was shaking and begging for the release that being a wolf would give. "You don't want to hurt anyone. You don't want to give up the secret."

I wanted to rip the paper to shreds, to tell her that she didn't have to go. That guy was going to be there, to be in the same room as her. He had tried to hurt her, to do worse than that. He was going to kill her. "Jacob." I could feel my teeth getting sharper in my mouth, threatening to get through the skin on my lips. A little hand, roughed and calloused from years of fighting, touched my arm. The muscle in my bicep jumped and twitched under her touch.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her through my clenched teeth.

"I don't know," she whispered. How did she not know? How did she not have a decision? A few months ago, after the incident, this decision was made. And I was proud of her for it. But to sit there and listen to her talk about the incident again, to have him looking at her probably reliving it in his sick twisted mind… could either of us handle that. "I don't know." She had begun trembling, realizing what she was going to have do.

I could hear Charlie and Renee screaming in the living room. I took her hand in mine and moved us out of Dad's way as he tried to get to the living room. "I don't know, Jake. I just -" She took a shaky breath and looked at the paper that was now sitting on the counter. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her, holding her closer to my heart. "I don't… I can't… I'm not sure -"

I hushed her and smoothed her tangled hair under my hand. "You make the decision, Annie girl. We can talk about it, talk about him, talk about the hearing. You tell me what you want to do." She was just shaking her head against me. "What don't you know?"

"If I can do it," I heard from my chest. "I don't know if I can sit there and look at him and tell people what he did; what he tried to do to me." I was fighting my anger, swallowing it down to my toes. I needed her to be happy and safe and that wasn't happening if I was phasing. "What happens if I don't?" Then she didn't and the man went to prison anyways. "What if he gets away, Jake? And this happens to another girl who doesn't have a boyfriend who can shift into a wolf and protect her? That's… that's my fault, Jake. If I don't do this, that would be my fault."

"No it wouldn't Annie. You're not responsible for his actions." Next thing I know, she'd be blaming herself for the assault. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and stroked her cheekbones with my thumbs. "Nothing that happens would be your fault, Ryanne. If you want to do this, I'll go with you. I'll stand right there and I will make sure that nothing happens to you. But if you don't want to, if this is just too much, then we don't do it. You get to walk away and I'll be right here, waiting for you with open arms."

She had that sad look on her face, the one that I had seen way too much of if you asked me. She lowered her face back to my chest, resting against my sternum. "You're going to be okay, baby girl. Whatever you want to do, me, my dad, your dad, the Pack, we'll all stand behind you. You make this decision, Annie."

She sniffed into my chest, her hands clasped tightly around my waist. It was a good long while before she said anything. "You, uh - you should go for a run. I know you're not happy about this." The slender fingers that had been holding me close tried to push me away so that she could excuse herself.

I pulled her back and rested my chin on her head, stroking her back up and down. "I'm not going anywhere, Ryanne. You don't always get to do that?"  
"Do what?"

"Push me away because you're being all sacrificial. I'm not going to walk away, Ryanne; not from this. There's one thing that you never seem to understand." I bent down and took her beautiful scared face in my hands. "You have finally figured out that I love you. You have finally figured out that I'm not leaving you for your sister. But there's one thing that you fail to realize." She just looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, Ryanne Lee Swan. I love that you want to make sure that me, my dad, your dad, our friends, all of us are happy and safe. I love that about you. But you have to remember that I feel that same way about you, Swan. I want you happy and safe and in my arms at every moment of the day. So this is me doing what you do every day."

A little tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and onto my thumb. "I want to testify, Jake," she whispered. I knew she would. I knew that this was what she would want to do. Her major concern in life was making sure that everyone else was taken care of. No matter what that meant for herself. "I want to do this."

I smiled and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Okay. We'll do it then." And I was going to keep her safe during this whole ordeal.

"That is it, I'm leaving!" Renee shouted.

"Finally," Annie breathed.


	95. Chapter XCIV

**Author's Note: Okay, my lovely greedy monkeys, here's the deal. My computer crashed (again). I had a hardware malfunction last time that was quickly fixed. Now I have a hard drive failure that has resulted in the need for a new hard drive. So that's the bad news. The good news is that IT said that they'll have my computer tomorrow afternoon. The semi-bad news is that there will not be a morning chapter tomorrow. I'm really sorry. I wish that it could be different, but it can't. I will post two chapters tomorrow night after I've gotten my computer back. I'm really sorry, everyone! But enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter XCIV**

When I had made the decision to testify, I didn't know all the work that went into it. I guess I had just assumed that it would be like _Law & Order_ or one of those shows. I don't know why. I mean, I guess I thought that it would just be that I would show up at the hearing and tell them what happened. But I was one of the few girls that were pressing charges. There was one that was actually charging him with rape. I could be cross-examined, asked questions about my life, my behavior in class, the clothing that I wore. Every little piece of my life would be microscopically searched.

One of the girls, Jessica Myers, had been raped. Her parents had hired a lawyer as well as having an ADA in their corner. And the woman that was representing her had agreed to have us all represented under his name. It was a week before the trial and Jake, my dad, Billy, and I were packing up our things to head to Seattle. Dad had taken the week off of work. Billy was wringing his hands nervously, uneasy about being in the car for longer than twenty minutes. Jake was on edge, the memory of the Seattle killings too fresh.

And my mom? She had left after our little blow out. My dad had told her that she was being completely out of line, that she didn't know what had gone on between me and Bella. She, in turn, had accused him of being a poor role model for. My mother told my father that he had taught me to fight to hard instead of doing what was proper. And then she brought the conversation around to my MMA fighting and how ridiculously improper it was. The whole thing had exploded when my father told my mother that she had raised my sister terribly. I was glad that my father had stood up for me, but it had caused a riff in my family that seemed to be impossible to mend. But none of that hurt as bad as knowing that she had walked away from me when I had to go and fight the biggest monster of them all.

Let the vampires come; let the wolves phase. They could fight each other and tear each other to part. Well, the wolves could tear the vampires apart. My Pack could not get hurt; I couldn't allow that. But this man was supposed to be a normal human, and he had raped one girl and attacked five others. That made him worse than any supernatural being that I had ever encountered.

Dad and Billy were driving up in Dad's cruiser. Jake and I were taking the truck. Since the newborn war, the bike was off limits. It was the only excuse we had to give my father about the injuries that we had both sustained that day. Jake tossed our duffels in the bed of the truck, throwing the weighted tarp over them to keep them down. He wasn't taking this very well, any of this. His anger was mounting with every passing hour.

I didn't talk during the drive, just rested my head against the cool window pane. The trees were flying by me in green blurs. Jake's hands were tight around the steering wheel. I didn't know that skin as russet toned as his could turn so white. He was growling and muttering under his breath, his nose twitching as he was angry. I just sat there, thinking about this night that we were going to have in just a little.

The girls, all of us, had decided that we were going to meet up before the meeting with the lawyers. Technically, we weren't allowed to talk about the trial, the hearings, the testimony. But Jessica's mom though that it might be a good idea for the six of us to get together, to have a group around us that had been through the same thing with the same man, so we were meeting up. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was grateful to know that there were other people that were going to understand how I felt, but at the same time, I felt sorry for them. Especially Jessica; we had all been assaulted. Those girls didn't have someone to save them like I did. Especially Jessica.

"You've been quiet," Jake said after a while. It must've been a good long while in order for Jake to say something. He was still clutching the wheel with anger. "Everything okay?" I just nodded. "Then why won't you look at me?" Because I had tears in my eyes and he couldn't see them. He couldn't see how bad this was going. I wasn't doing well at all. I was so afraid of this. What would happen if Murphy got a hold of me? I felt the car start to decelerate and ultimately stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wave. I'm sure he was telling Dad that he could keep going. "Look at me, Annie." I shook my head and continued to look out the window. "Annie Lee, if you don't look at me, I'm turning this car around and we're heading back to La Push."

I licked my lips and cleared my throat, trying to get the tears to stop before I looked over at him. His hand slid over my cheek, his thumb swiping my tears away. "Oh, Annie," he sighed. "When are you going to learn to stop bottling everything inside?" I sighed, looking away from his brown eyes in order to keep him from seeing just how weak I had become. "Hey, baby girl, look at me." I knew he wouldn't let me go until I was doing as he asked. I swiveled my eyes back to him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared." There; I'd said it. I had admitted it. Saying things out loud was supposed to make them real, supposed to make me feel better. But I didn't. I was just swimming in self-pity.

"Why? He's never going to get to you," he promised.

Here comes the irrational, scared little girl who couldn't control her tongue. She lived deep in my heart. Normally, the rest of my mature body was able to stop said child from getting too scared. But I couldn't do it this time. "What happens if you go to the bathroom and he gets away from the police and he gets me? What happens if you're not there? He'll get to me and he'll –"

Jake's seatbelt clicked and he had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest. My own belt dug into my chest as he held me. "I will never leave your sight, Annie. While you're on the stand, at the hotel; I don't care where you are. I will stay right there next to you." His hand was petting my back, fingertips tracing my spine. "Now, you have to go meet these girls. So we need to get back on the road." I nodded, but Jake didn't let me go. "You have to tell me when these things start getting crazy, baby girl. You don't need to deal with this on your own. All of us are here for you. The guys wish that they could get out here, but someone needs to be at home." I nodded again.

Jake did pull away then. He made it to the city in no time flat. We only had the one room at the hotel, two queen beds and the two twins. Dad tried to insist that I sleep in a twin and he would bunk with Jake. I don't know what I would've done if Billy hadn't been there. As soon as Jake was sure that Dad was asleep, he would jump into bed with me. I swear these beds were bigger than the ones that we had back at home. Or maybe it had something to do with the boy that I normally shared the bed with. Jake was sitting on his own bed, staring at me while I was waiting for everything to start. "You're starting again." I apologized. Jake pulled me up. "Come on; we should get to the restaurant."

We walked hand in hand, my dad and Billy having agreed to stay at the hotel and watch some game on television. All too soon, we were at the little bistro, my fears welling up again. There was a group of girls, all of whom looked something like me. I could see that they were all white skinned, dark haired, and blue eyes. His type. Jake pulled the door open and held it for me. Five other heads snapped up to look at me. "Ryanne?" a girl in a pink shirt asked. I nodded, watching her eyes move to Jake wearily.

"I'm Ryanne Swan. This is my boyfriend Jake." Jake took a step forward. I watched all the girls shrink back a little, not enough to be completely noticeable, but enough that Jake could see it. "Why don't you go sit at the little bar?" I asked him.

"I told you that I wasn't leaving you," he said.

"You won't. You'll be right there." I pointed to a seat a few feet away from us. "But these girls haven't had the support that I have. Most of them have their moms and parents to support them. I didn't. I had you and your _dad_ and my _dad_ and a pack of wolves. All I had were men. I had to learn not to be afraid. And it was scary for a little while, especially at school. Don't put them through that, Jake. You wouldn't want someone to do it to me." He sighed and pressed his lips to my forehead, his nose running along mine until he could reach my lips and peck them.

"I'll be right there, okay?" I nodded and turned to the only five girls in the world that would know what I had gone through. Here goes everything.


	96. Chapter XCV

**Author's Note: Oh the joys of broken technology. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next. I'm really sorry that I could't get it up earlier. I really wish that I had been able to do it, but things just didn't work out that way. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XXCV**

I licked my lips, nervously fingering my ringlets and staring at the wall in front of me. "Why don't you take a seat?" the same girl who had asked for my name suggested. I took a deep breath and took the only empty chair. "Is he okay?" she asked, looking over at Jake. I just nodded. "I'm Jessica," she said, extending her hand to me.

"Ryanne," I said again.

"This is Hailey, Amy, Veronica, Gabriella, and Tiffany." She pointed to each individual girl. I nodded, memorizing each person's name. "You, uh, brought your boyfriend?" I wanted to knock my head against the table. Thankfully, a waitress came over.

"A young man offered to buy you all drinks," she said, pointing to Jake. I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was doing. The boy was the king of peace offerings. "What can I get you all?" We each ordered and then the woman walked away. She walked up to Jake and started an easy dialogue that was probably meant to sound flirtatious.

"Where are you from?" the one named Hailey said. We all talked about that for a brief second before the waitress arrived with our drinks. I looked over to find Jake staring at me. _Thank you_, I mouthed to him. He tipped his soda towards me in response, a gentle smile on his lips. "So you brought your boyfriend?" I felt bad that I had brought him, but my fears overrode my caring about others. And I felt super selfish for it.

I nodded to respond to her question. "He, uh, he's been through a lot with me. And I feel safer with him around." All of them looked at me like I was stupid. I suppose it was to be expected. Like I had told Jake, most of them didn't have someone like Jake. "I don't know what you guys are thinking, but Jake won't hurt you."

They just nodded at me, put it didn't seem like they believed me. I wanted to add that he'd bought the drinks as a gesture towards them. We sat there in silence, awkward teenagers that had so much in common and didn't know how to connect about it. I looked down at the foam of my macchiato and tried really hard to think of something to say. "So he came down here to, uh support you?" Amy asked then. I sighed, not wanting to remember the day.

"Jake, um," I paused and looked over at Jake. He smiled at me again, soft and sure. "Jake was there the day that, uh." The five girls around me nodded, allowing me to not finish my sentence. "He's the reason that things didn't get any farther than they did." Jessica looked down at her lap and I instantly felt bad. But no one said anything and I didn't get any looks from the others. "So this is kind of closure for both of us, you know?"

"Is that why you're here?" Tiffany asked. "Closure?" she seemed shy, quiet, and afraid.

"I, um, yes and no," I admitted. "Part of me wants to face him one more time, to let him know that he didn't win. The other part of me wants to make sure that he, uh, doesn't – that he can't do this to anyone else."

Jessica nodded along with me. And I think that I saw Veronica do the same thing. But the rest of the girls just looked floored. I wasn't sure what I had said wrong, but I instantly felt bad for it. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to offend anyone. I just –"

"No, don't be," Gabriella said, resting her hand over me. "Don't be sorry. I'm here because my parents wanted me to come and do this and I didn't want to disappoint them. They don't know everything that happened. And I don't want to tell them, you know." I nodded. "I don't want them to worry about me. I keep telling myself that I can do this, but I wasn't sure. Not until you said what you did. I hadn't thought of it that way. Being here, not allowing him to win, protecting other girls; you're right, that's what we need to do."

I smiled at her timidly, glad that she agreed, glad that I had helped someone in the smallest way. I noticed Jake pay the waitress with a credit card, pointing back over to us. "If you don't mind me asking, why is he pointing at us?" Veronica asked.

"I would guess that he's trying to get us more coffee or cake or whatever we'd like. He's a little overprotective," I said. "But after everything that happened with Murphy, I don't mind it." His name slipped from my mouth. I watched all of the girls flinch. "I'm sorry; I tend to talk and not to think."

The bell jingled on the door. Jake jumped to his feet, coming to stand within a few feet of us. Amy and Hailey scurried away from him while I sought protection behind him. A woman walked in, a man who I assumed to be her husband right behind her. "That's my mother," Veronica said. "And her husband. I should get going." Jake stepped away from the table, any threat that he could've perceived gone, but he lingered close to my side.

"Ronny," the woman said politely. "It's nice to meet you all girls. I'm Heather, this is Jackson."

Everyone except for Veronica looked a little paralyzed. "Ryanne," I said, extending my hand. Both clasped it. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist, probably smelling my fear. The man in front of me looked too similar to Murphy for my liking.

"Jacob," he said, reaching out to shake hands. Both parents stared at him.

"Hailey," she said as she stood. Jake and I seemed to break the tension. All of the sudden, another set of parents appeared to collect Tiffany. We, as the victims, grabbed our phones and exchanged numbers.

"We parents should get together," Amy's mother said. I nodded to her, discovering that of everyone, I was the one who was the least shy of the group. And it dawned on me that I was probably the one who got away the easiest. I was probably the one who got saved the earliest.

"I know that my father would like that," I said. The other girls nodded. The mothers of some of the others agreed.

"What about your mother, dear?"

"She's not here." Jake gripped my hand in his and stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. "But my father is a police chief in Forks. He will definitely want to talk to everyone." I noticed that all the parents were trying to pretend like this was some social gathering instead of a court hearing for their daughters' attacker. The various parents were collecting their girls and bidding us goodbye, asking the others to pass on the request to our parents. And then there was me and Jessica. Jake moved his way back to the bar that he'd been sitting out.

"You can stay," Jessica said quietly. "She said you were a little overprotective. And you haven't tried anything yet." Jake thanked her and sat on chair beside me, his hand resting against my thigh, drawing circles on my jeans. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Watching everyone pretend that they're okay; it's a coping mechanism. The parents try to make everything out to be this normal thing. You're the first one of the girls to actually realize what this was," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Gabriella said, she was only here for her parents. Amy is here to prove to her little sister that you do what is right no matter how uncomfortable you feel. Veronica is here because he took her security; she's homeschooled now. Hailey doesn't know why she's here. She just feels like it's the right thing to do. And it is. But you and I, we're here so that this monster doesn't have the chance to hurt someone else. And I admire you for your realism."

"You're braver than I am," I told her. "I'm sorry that no one was there to stop him," I said quietly.

"You weren't the one who did this," she replied. "And I have a chance to show him exactly what you were saying. I have a chance to show him that he didn't break me and that he didn't win. Because, right here, right now, I'm healing. This is the first time that I have sat with a boy at the table since it happened almost two years ago. I'm getting better."

"Who are you here with?"

"My sister; my mom died a few years back." I just nodded. "It's just the two of us now." She didn't say anything to me, but I saw fear flash in her eyes. I looked over at Jake, who nodded a little.

"Jessica, I'm sure that you're afraid. And I don't want you to think that I'm being forward or anything. But you're not alone in this and you don't have to be worried about Murphy. Jake won't let him get to any of us."

"Promise," Jake's deep voice rang through the little restaurant. Jessica nodded and smiled at the both of us.

"Thank you," she whispered. I noticed a quiet little girl walk in, looking only a few years older than me and Jake. "That's my sister. I should get going. It was nice to meet you Ryanne. And thank you, Jake."

When she was out the door, I rested my head against Jake's shoulder and intertwined our fingers. "Thank you, Jake. I love you." He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I love you too."


	97. Chapter XCVI

**Author's Note: Okay peoples, here we go. I'm sorry if my terminology is incorrect or if there is something you don't like about it. I really am. But I hope that you all enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter XCVI**

Jake and I were backwards from our normal wakeup positions. His back was against the wall, mine against his chest. I was lying on the edge of the mattress and in all truth, if Jake hadn't had his arm around my waist, I would probably be on the floor. Today was the day.

I rolled myself over so that I was lying chest against chest and slid my hands up his shoulders to the back of his neck. "No." He said the statement so clearly, I thought that he was awake. But as soon as the syllable left his mouth, he groaned. "I'm not waking up yet." I giggled and pressed my mouth to the skin in front of my face. "No," he repeated in a more childlike tone.

Less than an hour later, Jake was awake and sitting in Starbucks with me and the dads eating breakfast. Jessica and her sister joined us, as they had every morning since we'd met. "You ready for this?" she asked my. I just shook my head.

"But whether I'm ready or not, it's time." Jake squeezed my hand then, Dad resting his hand on my opposite knee. All the encouragement that I would need. As we walked towards the courthouse, the nerves that I had been trying so hard to squelch began to bubble once again. Jessica was shaking against her sister, her fear greater than mine. It was the hardest thing to do, but I let go of Jake and walked over to a girl that I had come to know really well over the last few days; a girl that I cared about.

I wrapped my hand around her sand squeezed. She smiled up at me and let go of his sister and walked with me. We met up with the others, joining hands and making a chain; a chain that would put this bastard in jail for the rest of eternity.

Amy was the first one of us to go up, the first victim in more ways than one. She swore in a took her place, every eye on her. And then she began. "I was a sophomore in chemistry. Mr. Murphy called me into his office, only he called himself Mr. Thompson. We were supposed to be talking about the AP classes for next year and my eligibility." I stopped listening, trying not to let the memories and the fear overtake me again.

Tiffany began after, her story much the same. And then there was Hailey and Veronica. All of the stories were the same, something similar. He called us in to talk to us about being in his AP program the next year. Amy's principal walked in before anything could get farther. Tiffany managed to kick him and run before he recovered. Hailey said he got bored with her when she stopped fighting him. Veronica screamed so loudly that he ran. But more terrifying than all that was the cross examination.

Amy was accused of wearing mid-drift baring tops. Tiffany wore clothing that was meant to seduce. Hailey had been hitting on the teacher. Veronica had been flirtatious. I was scared. How could someone make it sound like we were all asking for it? Our lawyer had told us he would do this, that he would try and make it look like our fault. But it wasn't. And we had to remember that.

But the second they called my name, I forgot everything. "Ryanne, could you tell the court what happened?" our lawyer asked sweetly. I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts, to swallow the terror clawing at my throat. My eyes caught Jake's, who was sitting in the back row so other people could see over him. He didn't smile, didn't mouth anything. He was silent and strong. And I allowed his strength to give me what I needed.

"I was a junior," I began. "Mr. Murphy asked me to come in and meet with him about taking advanced placement courses; advanced physics."

"Not chemistry?" the lawyer interrupted.

"No, I was an AP chemistry student already." She nodded. "He walked in and asked me to come to a side lab room with him. We talked about a decathlon and by that time it was too late. When I figured out what the – what his plan was, I fought." I continued, trying to keep everything subjective. Tears still trickled down my cheeks; I was surprised that my voice remained steady. And then the other lawyer stepped up. Jake stiffened visibly.

"Miss Swan, you are a competitive fighter, aren't you?" I nodded. "We need you to answer verbally."

"Yes, I fight mixed martial arts."

"So would it then be fair to state that you're used to defending yourself?" he continued.

"In controlled environments, yes."

"And you consider a cage a controlled environment?"

"Yes; there's a referee there to stop anyone who gets out of control," I replied. Fighting and being attacked by a monster were two different things.

"You are a title holder in MMA, but you couldn't protect yourself from Mr. Murphy's advances?"

"I wasn't in training at the time." His eyes were narrowing in disbelief. "And I never thought on of my teachers would attack me."

"You said you called out for help because you couldn't defend yourself, correct?"

"Yes, Jacob Black." My eyes flashed to Jake's. He hadn't moved, still staring at me with protection burning in his eyes.

"But Jacob hadn't been in school in a week. Why call for him?"

"He's my best friend. He'd always been there when I needed him. I just wanted someone."

"And someone that you hadn't been speaking to was the person to call for?" There was one of the objection moments where my lawyer was shouting about someone and the other one was shouting back. Finally the judge ordered him to withdraw the comment. "Miss Swan, you are a fighter who is used to defending herself. How did you allow Mr. Murphy to, as you said, 'pin you down'?"

"I know what you're doing. I understand that you're doing your job, but let's look at the facts. Four girls with the same story about the same man. Who cares what we wore or how we acted or if we had a moment of weakness where a 180 pound man managed to take us down and sit on us so that we couldn't move, so that he broke our hand. He had twenty pounds on me and a problem he can't control. He deserves to rot in prison where he can never harm another soul again."

There was another moment where the lawyers were arguing about my statement. "They jury will ignore the aforementioned statement. Answer the question directly, Miss Swan," the judge instructed. "How did Mr. Murphy pin you down?"

"I had thrown the beakers at him and they had shattered on the ground. When he'd finally gotten me on my back, I was too scared and hurt to move around too much. The glass had cut my back. Mr. Murphy sat on top of me, using his weight to keep me down. That's how he pinned me down."

I was dismissed, the jury having been told to disregard my comment about Murphy and his problem once again. Jessica was called to the stand then, where she told her story. All of us listened with rapt attention as she explained how he had locked her in the closet, leaving her there all day and finally coming back. He had made her beg for him to let her out. She was forced to spend the night doing things that were more than illegal. Jake was shaking from his spot between our dads, anger boiling inside him I'm sure. She was found the next morning in his classroom after Murphy had left and assumed another name.

She wasn't cross examined like the rest of us. I think Murphy's lawyer knew that he had no hope of winning that. The jury was sent out to deliberate the fate of a man with a consistent motive, a specific type, and the means to find his people. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a broad chest. I could feel his lips in my hair. "I am so proud of you, Annie," he whispered. I rested against his body, letting him hold all of my weight. "It's over now," he breathed against me.

I locked eyes with the other girls, each of us hugging our families. And then I saw him. He looked smug, like he thought that he had managed to get away with this. He wouldn't. There was no way that the jury was going to believe that he hadn't done this to us. There was too much evidence piled up against him.

"Not quite," Dad said, snapping me out of my trance. Murphy was still staring at me. Jake noticed, a snarl building in his chest as he drew me closer. He pointed to the empty jury stand. He was right. It wasn't over yet. We still had to put the bastard away from the rest of his life. Jake pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Everything is going to be alright," he promised me. "They'll do the right thing." God, I hope so.


	98. Chapter XCVII

**Author's Note: Okay, like I said yesterday, everything will be up at night when my roommate is finished with her computer. I swear, I owe her my life. What would I do if I wasn't able to update everyday? Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XCVII**

The jury was gone for a while, which I took to be a bad sign. Maybe the lawyer had been too believable. God I hoped not. We needed this to be over and that man had to go to jail for what he did. I rested my head against Jake's shoulder, sitting in the lobby waiting. His thumb drew lazy circles on the back of my hand while my mind raced to figure out what could be taking so long. "You're doing it again," Jake informed me, his hand tightening around mine.

"Doing what?" I asked him, looking up startled. I hadn't started crying had I? I swiped underneath my eyes to check, but there was no moisture.

"You're thinking and not telling me what's bothering you," he said simply. Dad and Billy were sitting a little ways away from us, far enough that they couldn't hear but close enough that Dad could keep an eye on us. Jake lifted his head from its spot on the crown on mine and turned my face to his. "What are you thinking about?"

"What if they find him not guilty, Jake? What if all of us went through this, put ourselves through hell, and he gets off?" Jake sighed.

"You worry too much," he said quietly. I just stared up at him. "Fine, you want to know what then? There is a pack of wolves that are just itching to keep their own safe. And unfortunately, that beast messed with one of their own."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to threaten people in a courthouse, Jake," I whispered to him. The smile that I had been dying to see all day finally made an appearance. I grinned back at him, glad to see him smiling once more. "Thank you for being here, Jake. I know that it wasn't easy to sit and listen to all that."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to my feet and tight against his chest. "It wasn't any harder to listen to it than it was for you to tell it, Ryanne. Stop worrying about me," he commanded. I just rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm serious, Rye. Listening to it hurts, yeah. But seeing the look on your face, on all of your faces, when you were telling it, that's even worse. So just for once in your life be a little bit selfish and don't think about how I felt. Think about what this made you feel." I smiled at him a little bit, He thought I wasn't selfish. I had brought him here with me because I didn't think that I could do it on my own. I had taken him to a meeting with girls that had been through hell because I didn't think I could do it without him with me. I was selfish all the time. And I relied on Jake just a little too much. He leaned down and kissed my temple. "Everything will work out; one way or another."

"You are not allowed to get arrested, Jake," I chided. He smiled at me, both of us feeling a little lighter than we had the entire week. I felt a cold tap on my shoulder and spun around. In my head, the worst scenarios were forming. I could imagine that it was Murphy; that he had done what I'd been so afraid of and he was going to take me away from everything that I held dear. But it was just Hailey. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked in her shy little voice. I nodded and stepped out of Jake's arms, albeit a little reluctantly. "We'll just be right over there," she said to Jake. He smiled and nodded, taking his place next to our dads. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything."

"Don't worry about it; Jake and I get plenty of time together," I said with a shrug. "What's on your mind, Hailey?"

"How do you do this?" I quirked an eyebrow. "How do you have a relationship again? Because I can't do. I can't be alone with anyone without wondering what is going to happen to me. Especially if it's a guy; I try to and then we're alone and it's like adrenaline kicks in." I could see her working herself up. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I bumped her arm and watched her collapse against my shoulder, her arms hanging limply by her side. "How have you managed it?"

"I think it all depends on the guy, Hailey. Jake and I had known each other our entire lives. I've been in love with him for ages. And he saved me. He heard me when I was screaming for him and he got Murphy off of me. I know, in my heart and soul, that Jake will never leave. He will never hurt me or do anything that I don't want him to. And when you find someone that you feel that way about, then it won't be so scary."

She stood there, sniffling against my clean shirt. And then she smiled up at me through her watery eyes. "Thank you, Ryanne." I pulled her tight.

"You can call me any time, Hailey. I'll be there whenever I can be and I'll always be there to talk to you. I promise." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head resting against my chest. "And if you ever need someone to look out for you, Jake's always up for the job." She laughed a little.

"The jury's back," Jake called. I wrapped my hand around Hailey's and tugged her back. Jake leaned down and kissed my cheek when we stopped next to him. "Go be with the girls. I'll be right here."

Veronica, Tiffany, Amy, and Jessica met us and joined hands. I had to hope that our chain was strong enough to chain this man in his cell forever. "Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge asked in a proper voice.

A man stood with a piece of paper in his hands. The fate of a horrible human being and several other lives that he might ruin rested in the hands of an overweight balding man with a piece of paper lying in his hands. "On the count of sexual assault, the jury finds James Murphy guilty on all five accounts." I think my knees went a little weak as they announced that Murphy was guilty of the things that he had done to me and the others. "On the count of statutory rape, we find James Murphy guilty."

Jessica's knees gave out underneath her. I held her up and handed her to her sister, who was sobbing just as hard as Jess. Everyone turned to find their families and I was no different. My dad got his arms around me first, holding me firmly in one of his rare hugs. "I'm proud of you Beans," he whispered. I wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be proud of, that I had just done what he had always taught me to do. I had told the truth.

But before I could say anything, I was pulled down into a lap that reminded me so much of the easier days of childhood. Billy didn't say anything, jut held me tight. And in that moment, I swear I could hear Sarah around us. "Alright, alright," Jake's deep voice rumbled. "Mine." He pulled me from his father's arms and wound his own tight around my waist. My feet dangled helplessly off the ground.

"The court will reconvene in three days' time for sentencing. This hearing adjourned." I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in the bend of his neck, hot tears dripping against his even hotter skin. He hopped me a little in his arms, allowing one arm to create a shelf to sit on and the other to press into my hair.

"It's over," I murmured. "It's finally over." I smiled against his skin, feeling his joy seeping through my skin.

Jake dropped me to the ground, his hand sliding up my right cheek to throw the tears away. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than normal before he nodded behind us. "My sister thinks that we should all go out to dinner," Jessica said, her eyes still wet from crying. "You know, in celebration." I smiled and looked up at Jake and my dad, both of whom were nodding. "She knows of a little place. If you guys want to follow us," she trailed off. We all nodded, piling into the truck and every other car, me sitting on Jake's lap.

"That's illegal and this is a one time thing," Dad grouched as Jake wrapped both arms around my waist.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into my ears. Jake offered to drive that night, allowing our dads to get a beer if they wanted. And then we were at the restaurant, everyone smiling and laughing. We were finally happy and free. I hadn't seen Jessica laugh as much as she was. She would chuckle earlier, whenever we made jokes. But here she was, laughing freely for the first time since her assault, I would assume.

We were laughing, talking, enjoying life again. Our parents were drinking a little, celebrating their children's return to normalcy again. And then it all exploded.

"You whores!" All six of us turned and looked at the man that was coming towards us. He was young, probably in his early thirties. And he looked so much like Murphy that all of us froze a little. "You bitches got my brother thrown in prison. You liars!" Jake jumped up with a snarl that scared me half to death. He picked the man up by his collar.

"Jake," I said quietly. He was going to hurt this man. "Jake, put him down." I stood up and tried to grab Jake's arm, but he was still walking away.

"My brother didn't do this. They're lying. They deserve to go to jail, not him," the man cried out. I felt bad for him, somewhere in my soul. But I could hear him insulting us, defending the man that had almost ruined our lives.

"Then talk to the judge about it," Jake growled. "But if you come within one hundred yards of any of them again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." He tossed Murphy's brother on his ass on the sidewalk and turned around. "Let's get back to dinner," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my head, and taking a backwards glance over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jacob," Jessica said as we all got back to our meal. Jake looked up at her with worried eyes. What he had done could've made every woman at the table cringe in fear. "Thank you." Jake just smiled a little and nodded.


	99. Chapter XCVIII

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, here's the conclusion to the trial stuff. I'm sorry that I had to drag it out so long. I was trying to keep it realistic and this seemed like the best way to do it. I did want to take the time to thank all the supporters that have been with me from the beginning and all those that read all three of my stories. The support really does inspire me to make a work of my own and see what could happen with that. I guess we just never know what the future holds in store for all of us, right? Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter XCVIII**

My family and I went home the next day, the entire trial being over with. It was hard not to get to be there when Murphy received his punishment for the shit-storm that he had created, but knowing that he was going to be put away made it a little easier. That, combined with the fact that he would have to become a registered sex offender. He would never harm another girl. He would never get another job if he managed to get out of prison. He was a convicted sex offender now. I had done exactly what I had set out to do and saved other people.

Jake was quiet the entire drive back to the house. I think he was still trying to process what he had heard. Just like me, he seemed to be a little shocked that this man was gone, no more a part of our lives. "You okay?" I asked him after a little while. We were getting close to the La Push line now. I was hoping that he would calm down a little after we made it there, when he was on his own turf again. He just nodded and kept walking. "You know how you hate when I don't tell you what's wrong?" He nodded again. "That's about how I feel right now. Will you please tell me."

"Everything has gone so well the last few days. You know what I mean? We haven't had to deal with your mom or your sister or my sisters or vampires or anything. I'm kind of just waiting for everything to go bad," he admitted with a sheepish shrug. "Everything in our lives has been a little hectic. So much of what we are has been up in the air, you know? I mean from before the wolf shit. I mean, just think about it for a minute, okay? Before the wolf stuff, you hated Edward and you were sacrificing everything to try to make your sister healthy when the leech left hurt her. And then I complicated everything by imprinting on you.

"And you did the whole shit again trying to let me be with Bella so that I wouldn't have to lose my choice. You were attacked by a man who tried to rape you. You almost drowned. You were forced to go to Italy because your sister needed you to. You were hunted by an army of newborn vampires. You keep giving and giving and all we get in return is bad things. You're just like the characters in those damned books you love. You just keep fucking giving. But nothing is getting better for you, Annie. When is it supposed to get better?"

I sighed and looked out the window, trying to figure out the right way to tell him my thoughts on the matter. He was right about the shit that had become our lives. I mean, everything kind of exploded on us. Every good moment that we had felt like the calm before the storm and in some ways it was. But I didn't want to change even a single moment of what happened. Jake and I had grown, had changed, had become the people that we are today because of the things that had happened in the last year. "You know the thing about those stories that I read is that everyone has a happy ending at the end of the day. The bad guy dies, the guy saves the girl, the girl helps the guy realize that he's a lot more than he ever thought that he was. The list of things that happen are numbered. And I honestly think that's because that's how life is in real life. The number of outcomes are limited.

"So while everything may seem like it's exploding on us right now, I think that at some point it has to get better. At the end of the day, the darkness comes in and we just have to wait for the dawn. That's what we've got to do, Jake. We're waiting for the sun to rise so that we can live out our ending," I told him, reaching over to scratch his back while he drove.

"You're such a nerd," he informed me. "A poetic nerd who happens to be right about everything most times, but still a nerd." I smiled at him. "But let's not write off the night just yet, okay? There are a few things that happen during the night that I'm not ready to let go of just yet," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed and smiled and continued on his back.

"You're such a guy," I said quietly. He just smiled and kissed my cheek, pulling into the driveway and beginning to unload our stuff.

The night felt so similar to the ones that we'd had together ages ago. My dad and Billy sat in the living room, drinking beers and watching their game. They were shouting at each other, screaming about their favorite players and the potential outcome of other games that were schedules later on in the summer. Jake would chime in every now again, but his opinions were quickly cut off. I stood in the kitchen, listening to them scream and shout and laughing. Laughing because I could do this every day for the rest of my life and be happy. The bad moments would pass, but this would stay with me forever. And this right here made all those bad moments worth it.

My phone buzzed, cutting off my thoughts and my smile when I saw who it was. _Jessica._ I took a deep breath to calm myself. The rest of us had left Seattle as soon as we knew that Murphy was going to jail, that someone was going to know about him and what he'd done. But Jessica had stayed, needing to see this through to the very end. "Hello?"

_"Ryanne, it's Jessica."_ I didn't say anything, hoping she would just continue. I wasn't sure if I could say anything. What if they gave him the minimum sentence? What if he managed to get out again? He had fooled everyone for so long? Who's to say that he couldn't do it again? _"The sentencing is over."_

Jake must have heard that if was Jessica on the phone. He was by my side in a flash, his hand wrapped around me to support me. "What happened Jessica? Just spit it out because I'm getting freaked out."

_"He received maximum sentencing on all counts."_

"What does that mean?"

_"He got five years in prison for my rape and four years for each count of sexual assault to be served consecutively. No parole. He'll be in prison for the twenty-years,"_ Jessica said. I could hear tears in her voice. Murphy could survive twenty-five years. _"He has to register as a sex offender. He can't work around adults again."_ I was just nodding along with her. _"And that's not all. The city of Seattle is charging him with fraud because of all the identities that he assumed while he was working. He'll go to court for that one and get a completely separate sentence for that. He's going to be gone for a long time." _

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his chest, his nose buried in the hair behind my ear. "Have you told the others?"

_"I just got off the phone with Hailey and Veronica. They were talking about maybe meeting up in a few months and hanging out,"_ she said the words quietly like she afraid that I would say no. I mean, I guess it would make sense for me to say no. The others were all within an hour of each other. I had the farthest drive of everyone. But I would make it every single day of my life if any of these girls needed me. This was a new friendship forged in hardship. Murphy had to deal with the consequences of his actions and that meant jail. But it also meant that I had made friends with people that were going to understand me in a completely different way.

"That sounds great, Jessica. Just let me know when you guys want to do this, okay?"

_"Yeah; I've got to run. My sister and I are heading home again. I'll talk to you soon."_ We bid each other goodbye and I turned in the arms of the man that I would love everyday for the rest of my life.

"It's over," he whispered, a smile on his lips. "It's officially over. You and the girls did it, Ryanne."

"He'll be gone for a long time. He'll never hurt anyone again." I licked my lips and cleared my throat to contain the tears that were holding my joy.

"I'm so proud of you, Rye. There are grown people that can't do what you girls did, people that don't report it because they're afraid of what others will say about them." I smiled and leaned into his arms. "You are so much stronger than you realize, Annie. I know that your dad and my dad are so proud of you." I just grinned a little wider. "And my mother would be proud of you Annie-girl. You did what she's always taught us. You stood up for others and put them before yourself." I couldn't keep the tears from spilling over then.

Jake never talked about his mom. It was just an unspoken rule that I respected because I understood that it wasn't always easy. So to get that kind of praise from him was like winning the Nobel Peace Prize. That's not just something that Jake would just say. He lowered his head until his lips were just a breath away from my ear. "I'm so glad that the spirits chose you, because there could never be anyone that I would love more."

He kissed me then and I couldn't help myself from getting a little carried away. Let the storm come, let the demons attack. Because this calm right here is what I would life for. This was what I wanted for the rest of my life.


	100. Chapter XCIX

**Author's Note: Just a filler chapter, so please don't feel too disappointed. Still not completely sure what I'm doing with ****_Breaking Dawn_****. I have the start planned so please bare with me if it's a little slow while I search for inspiration. Please feel free to leave your ideas as a review or a PM. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XCIX:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

The morning after the sentencing, which I wish that we had stayed to see, I woke up to the most perfect sight that someone could ever imagine seeing. Annie was curled up against my chest, using me like her own personal body pillow. And I wasn't going to complain about it. Murphy was gone, out of her life for good; out of the lives of countless other girls who could have become his victims.

It had been hard to watch her tell her story, but not nearly as hard as it had been to hold her every night for the last week. She had tossed and turned and grumbled under her breath. But that had been nothing compared to the tears that trickled down her cheeks in her sleep. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't soothe them away. In her dreams, she was being haunted and hunted by this man and I couldn't protect her. So getting her back home, hearing that he was gone for good; it made me a little less anxious about losing her to something.

Last night had been the first time in ages that she had gone to sleep and stayed asleep. She had pulled on one of my shirts, instead of the pajamas that she had been wearing the last few days, and curled up next to me in my tiny bed. She chatted on about something or another, but in truth I wasn't listening. This was how our lives were meant to be. And while Annie and I weren't ready to get married quite yet, we were ready to live our lives without all the bullshit that currently ruled. I rested my head against her cheek. It hurt my neck, but it was good to have her right here.

Her black hair was a crazy tangle over her face, her pale skin contrasting so nicely with my own darker tones. I pulled it away from her face, wanting to see the lush lips, high cheek bones, and pert nose that haunted my every thought. She grumbled a little at the disturbance and nestled her face farther away from my hand. I had to get up, to get going on patrol. I had been gone for a week and had plenty of things that I had to make up for. With a gentle kiss to her forehead, I cupped her head in my hand and settled her down on the bed, tossing the extra blanket over her to keep her warm.

I breathed in the early morning air, shuddering as the cold air hit my skin. It felt even colder against my high temperature. I stretched a little, the small bones in my back cracking as I twisted and turned. I pulled my shirt off and tossed into the house before running off to the forest to phase. _Hey Jake,_ Embry called as soon as I was a wolf. _How was Seattle?_

As good as we could expect. Murphy got twenty-five in prison. Embry howled with glee.

_Good, because we were all getting ready to kill him. Especially Paul; he kept going on and on about what he would've done if it had been Charlie._ I could hear the conversation playing in Embry's head like I was standing their when it happened. There were times when the pack mind was a pain in the ass; when it was something that just drove you crazy. But there were other times that it was worth it. For coordinating attacks, it made it easier; we never gave anything away. And then there were things that all of us got to see, like Bella's face when she realized that I wasn't at her wedding.

_Yeah, they're not back yet. Sam's getting antsy._

So long as they don't break the treaty on our land there's nothing that we can do. I just want to keep Annie safe you know? Embry didn't really say anything, just kind of fell silent, but I could feel his acceptance of what I was saying.

_I, uh—I haven't told anyone yet, Jake, but I kind of imprinted,_ he whispered like someone would hear our thoughts if he wasn't quiet.

Dude, it's just you and me out here. You okay with the whole imprint situation?

_It's Charlotte's cousin… Penn Rivers. _I flinched involuntarily. Penn was known for being bad ass and a bitch, but other than that, we knew nothing about her. _Yeah, she's a little scary. _

I guess another one bites the dust then…

_Seriously, Jake; I don't know what to do with her. Penn and I have never really gotten along._

I also remember when you thought that she was pretty, Em. I quickly brought up the memory of eight-year-old us sitting on the couch, talking about the girls that were pretty at school. I didn't really think there were any but Annie, which had prompted Embry to tease the shit out of me. But Em had talking about little Penn Rivers, who came to school wearing the same dress every single day of her life. In fact, Penn's clothes all looked a little shitty until a few years ago.

_We're not eight anymore, Jake. And Penn hates the world._

There were people who used to say the same thing about Leah; and look at her now. She's happier than any of us ever remember her being. It's what the imprint does, Embry. It takes people who are broken and stupid and looking for the wrong shit and shows them a better way. It's done that with all of us.

_The imprint also tore Leah and Sam apart, Jake._

Yeah, but only because the spirits knew better. Look at Leah and Nate; Leah is finally being herself and it is making everyone happier. If Leah and Sam had gotten married, it wouldn't have ended well. Sam and Emily are a perfect fit for each other. Besides, no one said this shit was easy.

_Nothing about our lives is easy._

Okay, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Paul. Don't do it because you want it, don't do it because you think that the spirits are right. The imprint bond makes it so that they have someone who cares about them and loves them no matter what. So do it for her. Do it because she's your imprint. Be what she needs and everything will work itself out. That's how I've done it, how Paul's done it, and definitely how Leah did it. Jared and Kim were lucky that the two of them had these stupid crushes on each other. It doesn't work like that for all of us. Be what your imprint needs and take it from there.

_But –_

Embry, just think about what I'm saying and get off patrol. I got it from here. He growled and grumped and phased out, thoughts of Penn still in his head. She wasn't a bad looking girl, but you definitely got the sense that she needed someone to be there for her. All of our imprints did.

With that thought, I turned my attention to Annie. I needed to do something nice for her, something that she wouldn't be expecting. The last week had been hell for her. It had hurt more than she would ever know to see her blue eyes well up with tears in front of that court, to hear the judge tell the jury to disregard her more than valid statement about Murphy and the trial. It had taken everything in me not to kill Murphy's brother when he'd walked into the restaurant that night, calling the girls names and blaming them for things that his brother did.

I knew what it felt like to have your family do wrong. Rebecca had done the same thing to me, although on a way smaller scale. She had been wrong about Annie and the things that she'd said cut deep and tore my girl's heart to ribbons. But regardless of how much I loved my sister, she had done wrong and I had to accept that. I would never verbally attack six girls who were celebrating the fact that they were finally safe, that their lives could be private again.

Privacy. That was what I could do for her. It wouldn't anything large, but it was something she would appreciate nonetheless. _Yeah, she would like that,_ Leah said. _You should probably get started on that if you're going to finish it before she gets back._

Where'd she go? She couldn't just keep going places without telling me. Hadn't we learned our lesson yet?

_Call your balls, Alpha. She left you a note __**and**__ she took Jared with her. Get home and figure your shit out._ I phased out; too bad Nate hadn't managed to change Leah's tone when she talked.

The house was empty when I got back, Annie's scent hours old meaning that she'd left a few hours after I'd gotten out of bed. The house was neat and tidy with the exception of two hand written notes on the refrigerator. One from my dad, telling me and Annie that he was heading out with Charlie for the weekend and the other from the girl in question. _Hey Jake, I went down to my dad's to clean up since Bella's gone and he'll have all that room. I took Jared and Kim with me. I'll be home in time to make dinner for the two of us since the dads are gone. Love you, Annie._

I grabbed the keys to the truck and sped to the Home Depot just outside of La Push. There was a part of me that wanted to by a steel door that I couldn't crack, but all I could hear was Annie's voice telling me that it would clash with the rest of the house. So I grabbed the wooden door that matched the door frame the best, at least I think it did. I didn't really care. And I spent the next few hours making sure that everything was right and wishing that I knew more about what I was doing with this shit. Still, the door worked just fine. It closed and locked and swung on its hinges without any problems.

"Hey Jake; I'm home," Annie called then. I loved hearing those words, knowing that she really did think of this as her home. But this was way earlier than dinner time. I poked my head back into the living room. She kissed my cheek as she passed me by, absently walking down the hall and opening the newly installed door. "I got everything done at my dad's," she said dropping her purse on the bed and pulling her dirty shirt over her head. "I swear, my sister just hoarded stuff in her room. It was disgusting. Oh and you know that Jared was no help; Kim and I did all the work. Well not really Kim and I; she was too busy making out with him on the couch."

I was instantly distracted by the scarred skin on her back, the way the muscles moved and rippled as she pulled on one of my dirty shirt and dropped her pants. She still hadn't noticed that she'd had to _open_ a door to get into the room or that I was standing against the hinges. "But I guess I can't expect much from them and –" She finally turned around and noticed the tools still sitting in the hallway. Her eyes drifted around the room until she finally took sight of the door. "What is this?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the new wood.

"I think you would know a door when you see one, Annie," I laughed. "I thought it was about time we got to having our own room." She smiled and came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my mouth down to hers. "You smell like leech," I said against her mouth. She just laughed and jumped up to my waist.

"You should help me fix that," she said breathlessly. Fuck the bad things that come next. The other foot would drop when it did and I'd deal with it then. "Preferably now," she added when I hadn't moved. I just laughed and carried her off to the bathroom. Thank God there were no parents around tonight.


	101. Chapter C

**Author's Note: Okay, here we are ladies and gentlemen. Let's all pray that the IT gods give me my computer back tomorrow because it drives me up a freaking wall not having it and being able to update like normal. Either way, you'll all still get your chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter C**

I felt so nice that night to get into Jake's room and lock the door before we went to bed. Hell, no one was even at the house. But it was just good to have an actual door to lock. In truth, I hadn't even noticed at first when I walked into the house. I was just so excited to be back home and have everything bad behind me. It took me a little while to realize that he was leaning against a door that was several shades lighter than the doorframe. It's the little thing in life that matter and for some reason, Jake taking the time to get a door for his room made me feel so special.

Until the next morning when Jake walked into the door on his way out to patrol. I bolted upright at the deafening crack while Jake cursed and checked the door for cracks. He turned around after a moment, hunched over like it would make him smaller and quieter. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered. I just laughed and shrugged.

"At least it was just you and not some gun shot," I giggled. He frowned at my words and came to sit on the bed next to me. "You know, you used to wake me up before you left in the morning," I commented. He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and smiled. "And I miss waking up to say goodbye to you." The hand on the back of my head came around to rest on my cheek and brush over my skin.

"You had a rough week and I know that you didn't get much sleep when we were in Seattle. It's summer break, time to cool down and relax. Stay in bed, sleep, relax. I'll be home in a little while and we can play house," he said with that devilish little smile that I loved so much. I laughed and reached up to peck his lips. "You're making it hard to leave," he groaned.

I slapped his cheek lightly. "Get going, Jake. And be safe." He laughed like the second statement was pointless and managed to open the door and leave. "It's going to take some getting used to," I whispered to myself after he'd closed the new bedroom door. I laid back in bed, cuddling against Jake's pillow and going back to sleep for the next hour or two.

When I woke up and made my way to the kitchen, I noticed the peeling pain in some places. There was nothing better to do. And Billy had always said that I could do whatever I wanted with the house. I was flooded by memories of Sarah talking about how she always wanted a green kitchen. With a quick text to Billy to make sure that he wouldn't mind, I was off to the hardware store. If he didn't want me to repaint the kitchen, I could grab more of the white paint that was already in there. _Do whatever you'd like Ryanne,_ Billy sent me back. I smiled and deviated from the whites to the greens.

It was time for a change. And for Billy and Jake's to officially become somewhere that I had a little more input on. The house was great, but it could use a woman's touch, like it used to have. I taped the sheets down over everything and made sure that all of the edges were well sealed before I was going to start. The I left a three inch border of white around the little wall right in front of the stove, giving it a geometric look. Superchick came on then, blaring through the radio. _"And hey, hey this song is for you,"_ I sang in my terrible way, dancing through the kitchen to dip the brush again. I brushed it against the tape, so absorbed in my own little world I didn't hear Jake come in. But I did feel him haul me off my feet and back against his chest and I definitely heard my own little squeal that erupted from my chest.

"You know, when I said that we could play house, I had something else in mind," he laughed, the sound rumbling against my back. I felt his muscles shift as he surveyed the room. "It looks nice in here," he said. I beamed and turned to look at my work. "But there are other things that we could be doing."

"You are a horny monkey," I laughed, reaching up with the brush to scrape it along his cheek. He pushed me away angrily, stooped, and flicked the paint at me. I scoffed and threw the brush at him, watching the paint smear across his chest. He reached his whole hand into the paint then and charged me, hand slipping under my shirt to paint my stomach. "Jake!"

And so the war began. I would use my hands to paint his chest. He would trail his fingers down my back and chest. At one point he even wrote his name on my skin. Neither of us was willing to give an inch until Jake was finally lying on the tarp covered floor, covered in paint. I stuck my tongue at him, my hands trying to pin his wrists to the floor while I rubbed my wet cheek against his. "You are terrible," he said, hands pressing on the old pair of his sweatpants I was wearing. I rolled against him before lying on his chest and kiss him, loving that for once, I was in control. The phone rang out, ruining the silence of the house. "Every time we get a minute," Jake growled. I smacked his arm.

"Just give me a minute," I said to him, pushing on his chest to get up. "Black residence."

_"Ryanne, it's Edward."_ Jake growled audibly in the background. _"I need your help."_

"No."

_"Bella needs your help, Ryanne. Please."_

"No." I was finished helping her. Jake was still growling behind me, no beginning to pick up the paint that we had played with. We were like children sometimes; probably worse than children if truth be told.

_"She's dying, Ryanne. She won't listen to any of us. If I have any chance of saving her, it's by having you talk to her."_ Did he really think that his speech was going to work? My sister had almost killed me on more than one occasion. And now that I had finished being the good sister, now that she was married and she was _officially_ someone else's responsibility, I didn't have to care anymore. _"Please Ryanne."_

"There's no reason why I should have to talk to her. You have sisters that she loves more than she's ever loved me. She confides in them all the time. They'll be able to talk her out of whatever it is you think that I'll be able to help you with."

"_That's the thing; they can't. My sisters are in agreement with Bella. Please Ryanne, I cannot lose my wife now."_

"No. I'm sorry that you're seeing just how stubborn my sister is now that you're married, Edward. But I can't help her. And even if I wanted to, the pack would never let me cross onto your territory again. Not after what happened the last time," I reminded him.

_"Jonas is gone; he knows not to come around Forks again."_

"It doesn't change anything Edward. Your family has either been the source of my pain or failed to protect me. I don't trust you, Edward; any of you. My sister made her decision and she is your problem now." Jake growled in agreement behind me, glad that I was still holding my ground.

_"Please Ryanne, I am begging you. I will give you anything that you want. But you are the only one who can save your sister now. No matter what you think, I __**know**__ that Bella loves you and that you mean a lot to her. Please Ryanne; I need your help."_ He sounded desperate. And while the sound of his voice begging me to help him was tugging at my heart strings, my resolve to have my happy life was much greater.

"Edward, no matter how much I would ever want to help _you_, which isn't very much, I have no desire to help my sister. And nothing will ever make me want to help you or her," I said firmly.

_"She's dying, Ryanne. Your father will lose your sister forever,"_ he begged now.

"What is so wrong with my sister that you think _I_ will be the one who can fix it? I can't keep saving her life, Edward. I did it the entire time that you were gone. I saved her more times than you will ever have claim to? Why should I do it again?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, not even breathing come through the receiver. Finally there was a sharp inhale and Edward's voice whispered, _"She's pregnant."_


	102. Chapter CI

**Author's Note: I owe my roommate like my first born child or something. She puts up with so much shit from me. Enjoy the chapter! And please let me know what you think; I really appreciate each and every review and I love reading them and getting to see what you all think. Please note: this is probably the only chapter that I will get up tonight. I have a paper due on Wednesday that I have to finish writing. But I will either put another chapter up super late tonight or three tomorrow. **

* * *

**Chapter CI**

"She's what? She can't be. Vampires can't have children," I argued.

"But humans can. She is still human, Ryanne. And this thing is killing her," Edward insisted. "She needs you Ryanne. She's dying and she won't listen to anyone. She's going to die." The world around me began to trembled as Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, clinging to me. His breathing was strained as he fought for control, his nails kind of digging into my skin.

"I can't Edward. You say my sister loves me, but I think that you're wrong. Charlie lost Bella when she made the decision to marry you. I've been there for her for long enough; I won't do it again. Goodbye, Edward." I could hear him protesting as I pulled the phone away from my ear. Jake's hand closed around mine, slipping the plastic from my hand and slamming it down on the receiver.

Sparks flew as the wires were ripped from the wall, Jake snarling the whole time. I ducked under his arm and went back to my painting. Jake ran out the door without a backwards glance. I continued to paint until I heard a howl and knew Jake was gone.

Why did my sister have to ruin everything? She was supposed to be gone and I was supposed to be living my happy ending. I threw the paint brush down on the plastic tarp and pulled my paint slicked shirt off. The cold wood pressed into my back as I slumped against the cabinets. My sister found ways, even on her deathbed, to ruin everything good in my life. I guess this was the other foot finally dropping.

But was right about what I had told Edward. Dad would have been told Bella died; why did it matter if it were true or not? It was wrong to try to save her. Even my bleeding heart knew it was wrong. MY sister had made her decision. And whatever was growing inside her was not natural. No; it was a parasite just like its father. A parasite that was feeding on her, killing her from the inside out. If Bella wanted to die to save this thing, that was her prerogative.

It took me a few deep breaths and some long moments to mourn the loss of my happiness again. Finally, I pushed myself up and grabbed my brush, determined to finish what I had started. Sarah had made sure that I knew that much; you always finish what you start. I had done it my entire life, even where Bella was concerned. I had protected her until she was officially Edward's.

Superchick was still playing, the CD having started over. I had an addiction to the band, to the songs that touching your soul in ways few other things could. _"My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made,_" I whispered along. The problem was that I wouldn't stop clinging to my dreams. I wanted Jake and a family and happiness. And I would be damned if little old Bella was going to take them from me. _"After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Thought it won't be today, someday I'll hope again,_" I breathed.

This was what I was going to hold on to. If my sister died, everything would be over; my life would go back to normal. And if she lived... Well Edward had made it clear that the only way that would happen was if Bella became a vampire. If my sister was a leech, they would leave with their demon spawn and my life would go back to normal. After all this had passed, there will be beauty again.

I finished painting, surveying my work. It looked good, something that Sarah would have liked. But even knowing that my dreams would eventually come true, I couldn't bring myself to be happy. Bella had fucking ruined everything again. I heard the front door open, Jake's quiet footsteps echoing despite the music playing. I rolled the tarp up, making sure not to spill any of the paint that had been the source of our fun earlier. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be,"I replied with my back to him. What did he have to be sorry for? He wasn't the one messing up my life at every turn. No, Jake was the one that managed to make all the pieces fit together again. "I get it."

"But you don't. I don't know why _you_ think I left, but I'm pretty sure you're wrong," he said. Was he honestly worried that I thought that he still loved Bella?

"You left because it finally happened; the storm finally hit. we've been living in the calm and now we've got to batten down the hatches again. I get it, Jake."

"It's more than just that, Annie." He finally walked into the kitchen. "Everyone, including me, expects so much of you. And it's not fair to you. How could he call here and just expect you to come and help?" He started to shake again, his anger burning through his kin.

"You're working yourself up again,"I muttered, His shaking ceased when I touched my hand to his cheek. He would never hurt me. 'Jake, whatever happens happens. But we don't need to sit here and figure out a way to help Bella. We're not going to. She made her choice." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Edward can call all he wants; I won't go down there."

He sighed in relief and stepped away, helping me clean out mess from earlier. But we didn't say anything, which was always a bad sign with Jake and I. He showered while I flipped through the phone book for pizza delivery. "Annie, Sam and I talked," He whispered from the hallway, his hair still dripping. "Bella and that thing are a danger to the tribe." I nodded; we didn't know what a hybrid like Bella's child could do. "He wants to take her out." My heart dropped.

"Jake, you can't!" I shouted at him. His eyes narrowed as his jaw dropped.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" he growled at me in disbelief.

"Jake -"

"No! I can't sit here and listen to you defend her, Ryanne. She has done nothing but cause you pain. You say bullshit like you won't help her, but you will. You just can't help it. You want to fix her," he snarled. I knew he was on edge, his eyes darkening with anger. "You're just a silly girl with the stupid idea that you can still save her."

It was the most hurtful statement I'd ever had thrown at me, but Jake had never said anything so mean to me. "Better a silly girl with a stupid idea than a dumb boy who's too much of an asshole to let me finished," I said, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

I wasn't trying to save my sister; I was trying to protect Jake and the Pack. They were _protectors_ of humanity. Killing a human wasn't something they were meant to do. Jake was too kind hearted to kill anyone. I was worried about what it would do to his head, to all of their heads. I didn't care about Bella or her offspring, but Jake and his psyche. Bella I could lose and survive. Losing Jake, any part of him, would kill me.

I kept running, knowing I was safe so long as I was on the Rez. Jake had shown me the liens I couldn't cross and no matter how mad I was at him, I would mind the rules. A trees root jumped out of no where and caught my ankle, sending me sprawling o the ground. I landed in a huff, rolling over my shoulder.

I ignored the dull throb where I had probably twisted my ankle and pushed myself back against the truck of a tree, knees burrowing against my chest. Leave it to Jake and me to fight about Bella. She just had to come between us at every point in our lives. _And_ I could honestly say that it wasn't my fault this time. No; it was all Jake and his determination to keep me safe. This time, it had bit him in the ass. "Annie!" Jake screamed, his heavy panting mingling with the sounds of the surrounding forest. I didn't respond; he'd find me soon enough. And I was still mad at him.

He blew past me but quickly circled back, slipping and landing gracefully on his knees next to me. "Are you okay, baby girl? Are you hurt?" His hands ran down my neck, shoulders, arms, ribs, checking for any damage. "Are you hurt Annie?" I nodded, eyes narrowed as I stared at him. "Where? What happened baby?"

Well, besides the fact that I was a silly little girl who got tripped by a stupid tree root," I spat at him, "you hurt me, Jake." He looked sick to his stomach.

"I'll take you to Emily's," he said, but I shoved his hand away.

"I'll get there myself. Thanks."

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" he shouted.

I turned around to glare up at him. "You already have the monopoly on pig headedness! If you could get over yourself for a minute and let me speak, you'd realize that you're wrong. Not that you care."

"You think I came sprinting out here because I don't care? It's like your personal goal is to constantly remind me how easy it would be for me to lose you."

I held my arms out akimbo and stared at him. "Then I would think you would listen to me more!" He glared down at me, his eyes still dark.

"Fine, say it Annie. Why can't we kill Bella?"

"Because I love you too much to watch it break you."


	103. Chapter CII

**Author's Note: Definitely didn't think that this was going up tonight! Okay, so here's where we are at with the computer. I received my computer back with its new hard drive. However, I am now restoring my data. So I am begging your indulgence another day while I get this straightened out. Tomorrow's chapters will be late at night again. Hopefully Wednesday or Thursday, we can return to the normal schedule. But until then, I apologize profusely. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"You're just a silly girl with the stupid idea that you can still save her." It was one of those sentences that leaves your mouth and you instantly regret. The hurt flashed across her face and I instantly wanted to apologize to her. But she was the one that was being stupid. Killing her sister was what needed to be done. Annie needed to be selfish and take care of herself for once.

She shook her head a little and glared at me. "Better a silly girl with a stupid idea than a dumb boy who's too much of an asshole to let me finish," she spat, grabbing her favorite jacket and running out of the house.

"Annie wait!" I managed to get out, but she was already gone. She was just going down to the beach to think. And once she had thought things through, she would realize that I was right. It wasn't very hard to see that I was right about this. Bella had to die. It was the only thing that was going to keep my Annie-girl safe. I watched her dart into the forest then. What was she doing?

Was this just what she lived for? I mean, damn it woman! She was going to get herself hurt. God damn it! I dashed out to the forest line then, staying human so that I could yell at her once I found her. How hard was it to stay and yell at me. I mean, she could get hurt all the way out here.

What if she got hurt? The guys were running patrol. Who knows if she would be anywhere that they could hear her? What if they didn't find her? "Annie!" I screamed. I followed the scent of sea water and mangos deeper in the forest until I felt a ghostly twinge of pain on my ankle. See what happens when you don't listen; you get hurt! "Annie!" There was no response. The pain intensified in my skin, but I was more than aware that it wasn't me. Who knows what her pain actually felt like. I was strong, almost invincible. She could have broken something and I wouldn't know because it wouldn't feel that way to me. I had to find her. I followed her scent, sprinting and bending around the trees until I found her. The mud gave under my feet, but it only sent me to my knees.

"Are you okay, baby?" I begged, cupping her cheeks in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I could lose her at any moment. She needed to know that I loved her at every turn. "Are you hurt?" I checked her neck, her arms, her ribs. I knew that her ankle hurt, but there could have been something else. God I was an idiot. "Are you hurt Annie?" I begged her now. She still hadn't said anything. She glared at me, barely any blue peeking back at me through her lashes as she nodded. "Where? What happened baby?"

"Well,besides the fact that I was a _silly_ little girl who got tripped by a _stupid_ tree root, you hurt me Jake." I flinched. I hadn't met to hurt her. I just wanted her to see how ridiculous it was for her to think that she could still save Bella. There was nothing left to save with Bella. She had said it herself: Bella had made her choice. But my words had hurt her, no matter how much I had intended on protecting her.

"I'll take you to Emily's," I whispered, choosing to focus on the part that could be easily fixed. She pushed me away as I reached out to her.

"I'll get there myself. Thanks." And there it was. There was that stubborn, bitchy tone that constantly got her in trouble. She was too damn stubborn for her own good.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?"

"You already have the monopoly on pig headedness!" she retorted. "If you could get over yourself for a minute and listen to me, you'd realize that you're wrong. Not that you care."

Not that _I_ care? I care about her more than I care about anything in this world. What was she saying I don't care? I spent every damn day of my life, every fucking moment, trying to make sure that she was happy. And I don't care? "You think I came sprinting out here because I don't care? It's like your personal goal is to constantly remind me how easy it would be for me to lose you."

"Then I would think you would listen to me more!" Whatever it was that she thought I didn't understand was clearly bothering her.

"Fine, say it Annie. Why can't we kill Bella?"

"Because I love you too much to watch it break you!" She was full on screaming at me now, her arms held out to her side like I had made a point that was obvious to anyone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Annie?"

"I don't care about Bella, Jake. I don't; I can't save her. But I can save you; I can _protect_ you, Jake."

"That's not your job, Annie." I was supposed to be the one that protects her. That's my job as an imprint. I am supposed to love her, to be there for her, to protect her. And here she was, going off about how she was going to protect me.

"It is, Jake. That's what happens when you love someone, you want to protect them. You guys are Spirit Warriors, a Pack of wolves that are meant to protect humans. You aren't supposed to kill them, Jake. It's not what you are made for," she whispered now, her eyes sad as they looked at me. She didn't care about Bella?

"Taha Aki killed a man," I informed her. It was how the legend went. Taha Aki killed Utlapa for his betrayal.

"I know the legends too Jake. Utlapa was killed because he betrayed the people, because he was evil," she whispered. "Bella is _not_ evil, Jake. She's crazy and misguided and a little stupid, but she isn't evil. She hasn't done anything to kill people like Utlapa did."

"That thing is a monster, Annie. We don't know anything about it!"

"I'm not saying that you should let the baby live. Hell, I'm not saying that you should let Bella live. But you cannot kill her while she's human, Jake. It goes against everything that you stand for." I glared at her. I was protecting our tribe. There was nothing wrong with protecting the people, my family, my imprint. "Soft flesh and blood is a little different from hard, stone vampires, Jake." She was right. We had never tasted blood before, any of us. We had never killed something that had a pulse, a life to it. No, we killed monsters that were already dead. "I worry about what will happen to you, to all of you, if you kill her, Jake. Even police, the good ones who kill for justified reasons suffer the consequences of the actions. It's still taking a life.

"I couldn't bare to lose you like this Jake. It would be slow and painful and I would't know how to help you. This isn't why you guys are here."

"So," I began slowly, piecing together what she was trying to say, "if Bella survives and becomes a vampire, that doesn't matter to you?" She shook her head. "And if Bella dies and we kill the spawn, that doesn't matter to you?" Shook negated again. "So I called you stupid and silly for no reason?"

"Oh yeah; I'm fucking pissed at you for that one," she informed me.

"I'm sorry, Annie; I really am. I just - I didn't want you to think that I had walked away because I was mad that your sister was dying or that she was pregnant. I just... I was pissed about the way that things happened with Edward. He had no right to call here asking you for help. And then I go talk to Sam who tells me that we've got to kill Bella and you tell me I can't. I just assumed that you -" She reached up on tip toe and placed her hand over my lips.

"I know what you assumed. Next time listen to what I have to say. I will _always _side with you and the Pack, Jake. I will always stand by you and support you. But you have to be willing to listen to me, Jake," she murmured. I covered the length of her arm with mine and tugged her closer, feeling her heart beat against my hand. I had been a jackass and she had been right.

"I'm sorry that I said those things, Annie. You're not a silly girl and you're not stupid." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I have to go talk to Sam. If I walk you back to the house, will you actually stay there?"

"Don't I usually?" she laughed.

"You did just take off into the forest," I commented.

"I stayed within tribal lines!" I glared at her. "Yes, Jake; I will stay in the house like a good girl."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. "I love you, Jake." My heart stuttered at the soft whisper.

"I love you too."


	104. Chapter CIII

**Author's Note: Okay, due to final exams beginning, this story will be going down to ONE CHAPTER A DAY starting today. I have too many exams that I need to study for. After exams have ended and I have traveled back home, I'll go back to double posts. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CIII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

Sam was pacing inside of his living room, wearing holes in the floor. I couldn't smell any of the guys in the house, but I could smell Emily in the backyard. Annie was right; we had never killed anything that had a life source. It was leeches that we were meant to kill, monsters and things that were evil. Again, my girl was right: Bella wasn't evil. She was wrong about so many things, but I couldn't classify her as evil. Deranged, maybe. Yeah, definitely deranged. But it would drag all of us through hell and back to kill a living person, no matter how much we disliked her. "Sam, we need to talk," I said.

"Good; I was about to call you. We need to find a way to get to that house and kill her without having the leeches know that we're coming," he said, pinching at his nose in his nervous way. "We can ask Collin and Brady to stay here on the Rez with the girls and Nate," he growled his name, still not liking the idea of Leah being happy with someone else. Although none of us would admit it to him, Leah was happier with Nate than she had ever been with Sam. "That will keep the imprints safe in case the Cullens decide to retaliate."

"Sam, we can't do this," I said quietly. I was Beta; I was supposed to have some say in this shit and here he was, planning without me.

"We just have to find away to get into the house or to get her out," Sam continued muttering.

"Sam, we can't," I said louder now.

"What do you mean we can't do this? There aren't enough of them to go up against us, Jake," he replied dismissively.

"We can not kill a human."

"That baby is not a human, Jacob; it's a monster."

"I'm not talking about the parasite; I'm talking about Bella. Bella is still human. Our job is to protect the human. Until Bella is a vampire or dies, we can't kill her," I insisted.

"Are you sure this isn't just Ryanne talking? It's her sister we're talking about, after all," Sam growled.

"She doesn't care about Bella living. She agrees that Bella has made a life choice that the rest of us don't agree with, but it is still Bella's choice. Bella is alive still. No matter how much we don't like her, she is still a human. Annie agrees that as soon as she's a vampire or dead, we can kill her and the baby. Nothing will change her mind, Sam. She's just as stubborn as me sometime." I didn't want to smile at this; it wasn't funny. The two of us but heads worse than rams.

"You don't get to make this decision, Jacob. I am Alpha."

"And as Alpha, you have made questionable decisions for the last few months Sam. You have but your own personal needs before that of the Pack and the tribe."

"And you haven't? You're sitting here asking me not to kill a threat because you're still in love with her!"

"Fuck off, Sam; we both know that I don't love Bella. You've been in my head; you've seen it. You know that I don't love her. So fuck off and get real. You have a job to do here, Sam. So do it right."

"And what's your idea of right, Jake? Should I go over there with a gift basket for their demon kid?" he growled at me.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, Sam. But we have laws within our pack that we abide by and we do not kill humans. Bella is not a threat to us, Sam; the baby is. Once it's born we can kill it. And Bella too if she's a vampire. Biting a human breaks the treaty, Sam. We're within our grounds. But if you kill her before then, you are inciting a war," I said to him.

He slammed his beer down on the counter, glass shattering everything. "We are killing Bella, Jacob." The hand tightened around my heart, squeezing my lungs and almost taking the life from me. But this was wrong. We couldn't kill a human. It went against everything that we stood for.

"No." I said. The pressure let up as soon as the word had left my mouth, the hand that was squeezing released. Air flooded back into my lungs and I opened my eyes.

"No?"  
"No; Sam. This is wrong."

"You can't just say no, Jacob Black."

I don't know where the words came from, but they flew from my mouth like vomit. "I am the rightful Alpha, Sam. It is time for you to step down and for me to stand up and be the leader that this tribe needs. We needed you before but no longer." I stood up tall, the power washing over me. "Step down, Sam."

Sam started vibrating, his arms shaking and quivering. "Back down, Sam." I could feel the tremor in my voice, realizing what I had unconsciously done. I knew what he was experiencing, the pain clenching around his heart, cutting off his air supply as he was forced to fight or submit. Sam chose fight. I pulled him out of the kitchen, out of the house, and finally into the yard. He growled and snapped at me, his bones contorting until his clothing finally shredded and he was a wolf in front of me.

I phased too, noticing for the first how much larger than SamI was. Emily sprinted out to the front porch, calling Sam's name. He growled at her and turned his attention back to me. We began circling each other slowly, neither one of us wanting to back down. But it would have to be Sam this time. I had played Beta long enough. Everyone had been right: this is what I was built for. I crouched, ready for the fight. _What's going on?_ Seth asked in my head.

Sam is backing down, I replied simply.

Sam snarled at me. We could both hear the thoughts, see our brothers' minds. But it was quiet, fading as I was stepping up to become my own Alpha, to step into the right that was chosen for me. He lunged for me, snapping at my ankle. I let him grab it, only enough so that I could grab hold of him by the scruff of his neck and throw him off of me. Back down, Sam.

_You're not ready yet, Jake. We talked about it._

You say that I'm to ready, the spirits say otherwise. Step down.

He jumped for me again in defiance. I pivoted and waited until he had passed me. With a leap I landed on his back and shoved him roughly to the ground, belly up. He had to submit or suffer now; those were the only options. I pressed my paw against his throat and growled at him. Step down!

_You're not ready,_ he choked out. _If this is how you think you gain dominance, you're not ready._

You're only saying that because you were an Alpha. You _were_ an Alpha, Sam. It's time to step down and do all those things that you want to do with Emily.

_You are not ready for this Jacob._ I pressed a little harder on his throat, but he threw me off him in one swift move. _I will not bow to you, Jacob. You are not my Alpha._

I jumped back on him, asserting dominance in the way that I had before. And you're not mine, I spat back. But if this is what you want Sam, fine.

I released his throat and trotted off towards the house, to looking back at the man that used to be my Alpha. He'd been so willing to let me take over a few months ago, but not now. Now he wanted to fight with me about this. Annie was right; while Bella was still human, we couldn't kill her. All it would take was her death and everything would be fine again. Whether she became a vampire or not, she was going to die. She'd already be the undead, right? When not just make her _dead_.

Seth, is Annie still at the house?

No response.

Seth.

And then it hit me. For the first time since I had phased, there weren't any voices in my head. The world around me was silent. There were two Alphas... there were two Packs. And no one knew. No; I had no pack mates, no brothers now. I sprinted home then, wanting to phase out and find some clothing so that I could get out of the silence in my head. How did people live like this? How had _I_ lived like this for so long?

_Hey._

Leah?

I had never thought that I would be so happy to hear her voice in my head.

_Who else would it be? I heard you fighting with Sam. Guess it's just you and me for a little while._

A little while? The guys won't want to choose between us, Leah. Why are you here?

_Look, I love Nate, but having Sam in my head everyday hans't exactly been easy for me. Okay? So I figure that you and I can just do our own thing. I know Sam; he'll come to his senses soon._

I just had to hope that she was right. Because just me and Leah was going to drive me crazy.

_Hey!_


	105. Chapter CIV

**Author's Note: I know that it's been a little boring lately, but I hope that you are all enjoying it. I wish everyone good luck with the end of their semesters and terms. I hope you all enjoy tonight's chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter CIV**

At least Jake had finally listened to me. I sat myself in the house, stretching out on the couch and watching some stupid cooking show. I could hear snarling and fighting off in the distance. Sounds like that conversation with Sam was going great. I wouldn't let myself be bothered by it. Jake was a big wolf that would handle things himself.

Two hours later, I was just wishing that he would handle them a little sooner. I had finished watching T.V., pretty sure that I couldn't handle another thirty minutes with Rachel Ray. Why did people have to be so damn bubbly? Jake should have been home by now. There was no reason why this should take so long. I boiled the water and poured it into the large bowl that we had always used for cleaning, adding some vinegar and grabbing some cleaning towels. If I had nothing better to do...

On my hands and knees, I began scrubbing at the floor. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe I would have turned out this way if I had lived with my mom. Neither one of my parents were obsessive cleaner. I don't know where the trait came from, why I felt the need to clean whenever I was worried or nervous or upset. But it was there. It was the one thing that I did every time I was the least bit stressed. I hummed to myself, _The Sound of Music_ playing in my head as I cleaned.

"What are you doing? You just swept yesterday." Jake's gruff voice startled me. I jumped, spilling the rest of my vinegar water over the hallway floor. "Jumpy?" I reached behind me and grabbed a few dry towels, dabbing at the floor until it was almost dry.

"Where have you been?" I snapped at him. "You told me you'd be right home."

"Were you worried?" he laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock. You tell me that you will be right home and then you're gone for three hours. All the while, there is fighting and growling and barking and howling and you didn't even call me," I snapped.

"Good Lord, woman; what is wrong with you?" he asked.

I rested my head in my hands, avoiding his eye. "You and I never fight. I don't like it," I whispered. "And I know that you're sorry about what you said, but hearing it just made me wonder if... if maybe we got this wrong."

He was by my side in the blink of an eye, pulling my face out of my palms. "You don't want the imprint?" he whispered heartbrokenly.

I nearly laughed. Nearly. And then I remembered that this wasn't something that we could laugh about. "Jake, I want the imprint. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just worried about us, is all. You and I fight about everything. Since we started dating it's been better and then everything exploded today. I was just worried that maybe you realized that I'm a little hard headed."

He chuckled at me and kissed my forehead. "I already knew that you were hard headed, Annie. That's not a surprise. I wasn't mad because you were being stubborn; I was mad because I thought that you were defending your sister, trying to put her before you. Again." He kissed my cheeks, lingering closer to my lips. "I know what I'm getting with you, Annie; just like you know what you're getting with me. We know _everything_ about each other. And yes, we're going to fight. Like you said, we fight about everything. We also work everything out and one of us will always admit that we're wrong."

His lips tapped the tip of my nose gently. "Do you remember how you said that you want this to be as much of a _real_ relationship as possible?" I nodded. "That's what this is, Annie. This is _real_ part of the imprint. We fight, we make up, we learn from it, and then we repeat the cycle. It's what normal people do in their normal relationships. I want to be with you. I don't want to fight with anyone else. And I definitely don't want to make up with anyone else. I love you, Annie."

Before I could really say anything else, he kissed me. It was sweet, just his mouth on mine. There was a gentle tugging on my bottom lip, his teeth nipping at the lip. I licked his bottom lip, begging him to do more, but he wouldn't, he didn't. I tried to kiss him faster, to force him to react the way that I wanted him to, but he wouldn't. I hand't even realized that we were moving until I felt the soft pillows beneath my head.

I pulled at his shorts, fingers brushing over the button. Jake chuckled against my lips and pushed my hands away. He gripped my wrists and pinned them over my head. He broke away from my lips, his mouth moving over my jaw. "Here's the thing I need you to understand," he whispered, his mouth on top of my collarbone. "I love you more than life itself. And no matter what happens, you are always going to be my number one priority."

"What are you talking about?" I managed breathlessly. Jake's soft and warm mouth traveled down my sternum a little ways, but still her did nothing more. I felt him move back up.

"I'm talking about you and I. Because sex is great, Annie, but nothing will compare to what it feels like to just get to _talk_ to you, to make sure that you know that I love you," he whispered, moving up to my chin again. My nails dug into his shoulders as he caught my mouth within his. He was right; sex was _great_ but I loved talk to him. So why weren't we talking now? I pulled away enough to look into his eyes. He was hiding something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He found the soft spot behind my ear that made me moan and shiver. I resolved to keep my head, to remember that there was something that he was hiding from me.

"You're not telling me something," I said, grabbing his face between my hands and pulling him to me. "What's going on Jake? Why were you gone so long?"

He sighed and pushed up so that he was sitting next to me instead of lying atop me. "I went to talk to Sam about not killing Bella. Because I know that you're right, Annie. I really do. Sam doesn't agree with me. He tried to order me to kill her." My eyes widened and I sat up alongside him. I was sitting slightly behind him, my hand resting on his strong, broad shoulders. "I did something Annie, something I didn't want to do." What the hell could he be talking about? He didn't kill Sam; there's no way he would do that. "I stepped up."

The three words were hanging between us, but Jake didn't offer ay more. He stepped up to what? He told Sam exactly what he was thinking? He - "You're Alpha?" He nodded, his eyes still confused. "So that's what the fight was? You and Sam fighting for dominance." He affirmed it again. "What's wrong with this? This is what you are supposed to be Jake."

"There are two packs, Annie."

"What?"

"Sam refused to step down. We fought; I thought that I would win and that Sam would step down. But it wasn't what he wanted to do. We split off in two packs, each of us an Alpha. The guys... The guys don't know yet, Annie. Leah does; she split off with me. Now the guys have to pick."

There was something more, something Jake didn't want to talk about. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings. Well, feelings that didn't pertain to me. But I knew Jake, better than I knew myself. I knew the consequences of pushing him; he would shut down and get angry. So I sat and waited patiently for him to answer my unasked question. "What if Sam's right, you know? What if I'm not ready to be Alpha? I mean, the guys will go with their guts. Maybe I'm not good enough. The guys won't choose me, you know?"

I tried not to laugh because it would be inappropriate. "You remember how we talked about the things that are engrained in us? You know, how I was afraid that I would turn out just like Bella if I had gone and lived with my mother." He nodded, his eyes narrowed. I crawled over him so that I was sitting in his lap. "There are certain things that are hardwired into us and being an Alpha is that for you. You know what you're doing, even if you don't realize it." He didn't look completely convinced.

"Leah joined you," I whispered. "And she'll say that it's because she wanted to get away from Sam, but really, it's because you are the rightful Alpha." He didn't say anything. "No matter what happens, I'll be right here, Jake. If it's just you and Leah for the rest of our lives, then that's what it is. But everything will work out."

He didn't say anything else, just pulled me into a tight hug. His heart was hammering in his chest, worried about everything that could go wrong. What he didn't realize was that he shouldn't be concerned. He was the rightful Alpha and I was proud of him for accepting that.


	106. Chapter CV

**Author's Note: I'm am so sorry that it is late. But I'll but up an extra chapter today to make up for it. I'm am so very sorry that I don't even know how to express it. Finals week is kicking my ass. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CV**

It had been a few days since Jake's and mine's conversation about him becoming Alpha. I was actually trying not to be giddy about his acceptance of his birthright. He had grown an inch or so since the day that he'd told me and wasn't running patrol... at all. See, he wasn't the part of the Pack anymore, so he didn't have any responsibilities. Leah was glad that he was Alpha, told me so herself. Since she didn't have any duties at the moment, she was spending more and more time with Nate.

Embry and Seth had joined Jake's pack, but it still wasn't enough. Quil came by; he kept saying that he wanted to join us. But with Emily being engaged to Sam, Claire would be related to Sam. And going against him might mean that Claire would be kept from him. It wasn't like Sam would actually do anything like that. Keeping an imprint from her wolf... I guess it's _his_ or her wolf now. Either way, keeping imprints away from wolves is painful for both wolves and imprints.

Paul had't really come by and said anything. Colin and Brady were absorbed in their own little world of wolfiness. There was nothing else that we could say, nothing else that we could do. At some point, Sam would have to step down and Jake would be recognized as the correct Alpha. It was all just a matter of time. Jake banged the front door open, pacing angrily in front of the television. "I just cleaned there. If you get mud on the carpet, I'll rip your head off," I called to him.

He didn't say anything to me, growling and muttering under his breath. "Is there something that you want to talk to me about? Or is wearing a hole in the floor your plan?" I asked him, wiping my hands off on my apron. He didn't say anything. "Seriously, Jake, what's wrong?"

"Sam is _threatening_ them to stay with him. Jared came over today. Over to my pack, I mean." I nodded. "He said that Paul is afraid to leave because Sam might keep Charlie from him because she's been living with them and all that shit. I just don't know what to do, Annie. What if this isn't good enough? What if I'm -"

"I swear if you start on this again I'm going to my dad's," I threatened. He sighed and jumped onto the couch. "Everything will have to change eventually. Sam _has_ to realize that he was wrong. You are Alpha. Just don't forget it."

I sat on couch next to him and rested against him while he turned on cooking shows. We were enjoying just being together, just being us when the phone rang out. "I'll get it," I said, pushing up and grabbing the phone. "Black residence. This is Ryanne."

"You're not a Black!" Jake shouted from the living room. Yet. I was not a black yet. One day I would be.

_"Ryanne, it's Alice,"_ the tinkling voice said from the other end. _"We need to talk."_

"Why do you all want to talk to me? I told your brother that I wasn't helping Bella."

_"You're life is in danger, Ryanne. Please."_

Jake grabbed me by the waist, pulling me away from the phone and taking it for himself. "What are you talking about leech?" Well, great; how was I supposed to hear what was going now? "What are you talking about? Who are they?" There was another long pause. "She was only there because of you."

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked, but Jake didn't say anything.

"You are the reason that she is in danger. And now you've broken the treaty. The pack will be after you. You will be dead before they can get to her. And we will always protect our own," Jake said. "Tell your family that we said to leave ours the fuck alone." He pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to slam it down when I managed to get his arm.

"You already broke one phone this week," I whispered. He sighed and gently rested it against the receiver. His arms were tense and shaking, not breathing. "Are you going to tell me what happened or should I just pretend like there was nothing said on the other end?"

"The Volturi received something about Bella's little spawn. Oh and Bella's a vampire now. The Cullens want our help to protect the baby and her. But they found out that you were alive, that you didn't die like Alice said you were going to. And now, they're coming for you because you're a threat to them."

He threw a fist into the wall, shattering the wall and the insulation. Why couldn't I just get a God damn break? Why did my life have to become a series of unfortunate events? I mean, those stupid books had nothing on me. At least those kids had people who tried to save them every time and only one person who was trying to kill them. Me? No, I wasn't that fortunate. I didn't have just one bad guy after me. First it was Bella and her compulsive need to have someone there for her. Then it was the redheaded leech and her army. And now it's the Volturi. I was going to die one way or another. "Jake," I muttered. He was glaring angrily at the wall, his shoulders tense and his muscles straining.

I just wanted him to hold me, to tell me that I was going to be safe. He was going to protect me from this. But I was too tired, too scared to scale the wall that his anger had built. "Jake." He exhaled, his shoulders relaxing again and slowly started turning around.

"I'm sorry baby, I -"

I didn't care what else he had to say. I needed him to hold me tight and give me strength. I clung to his waist, holding onto him like he was the very thing that I needed to stay alive. His arms dropped around my waist. "I'm sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry that this keeps happening to you. I wish that I could find a way to end this all, to keep you safe." This isn't what I needed to hear. "But I will keep you safe, Ryanne. Look at me." I couldn't. I was crying softly against his chest. I couldn't look at him and admit that I was so scared. He could smell it, I knew that. But I shouldn't be afraid. I was; I was terrified. I knew what these things could do to me.

Jake leaned down and pulled me against his chest so that I was lying in the cradle of his arms. He walked me to the bedroom and settled on the edge of the bed with me still in his arms. "You will _not_ come to harm, Ryanne Lee Swan. I will make sure that nothing will ever hurt you. We will fight these vampires; we will kill them. We will make sure that nothing happens to you," he whispered, his thumb drawing soothing circles on my shoulder. "I will do anything it takes to protect you, Rye."

He rolled me in his arms a little and pressed his lips to mine, rough and hot; in a way that made me forget what I was so upset about. I was breathless and a little dizzy when he finally pulled away. "Let's get going; we have to talk to Sam."

"About what?" I asked.

"I told you, Ryanne, I will do whatever I can to protect you. Even if that means stepping down," he said. He set me on my fight and pulled me towards the front door.

"Jake, you can't do that," I said. He couldn't back down. That wasn't the point of this. He was supposed to be Alpha; he was supposed to be in this position. He couldn't back down. "You can't; you're supposed to be in charge. Don't let Sam win."

"It's not about letting Sam win, Rye. It's about protecting you. And if I have to protect you by joining Sam again then that's what I have to do," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the house. Sam growled from the front porch, forcefully tossing Emily off of him and jumping from the porch. "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"We need to talk."

"Sam, please listen to him," Emily begged from behind him. Sam growled at her and marched down the steps. Emily quieted immediately and settled back on the swing, watching the unfolding events with wide eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about Jacob. You betrayed me by forming your own Pack. You've forced your brothers to pick between the two of us," Sam snapped.

"You are threatening your brothers to keep them with you. You are not the rightful Alpha. Sam and it is time for you to back down." He growled, his arms quivering.

Jake didn't even give him the chance to threaten him. He phased, standing in front of me in a way that dared Sam to come at us. So he did.


	107. Chapter CVI

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first one of the day. I'll have another one up for you all later tonight as an apology for putting yesterday's chapter up so late. I always feel bad. Also, ****_Consequences_**** is drawing to a close so be on the lookout for Embry's imprint story ****_Down to Nothing _****which will be posting soon. As always, thank you for the reviews and follows. You guys have really made it easy and comfortable for me to get a lot of work out to the public. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CVI**

Jake was standing over me, but not to the extent that he had the day that Paul attacked. Sam phased as well, crouching down, prepared to lunge. Leah and Jared were suddenly at my side, flanking Jake and encaging me. "Please Sam!" Emily shouted from the porch. Sam had no one behind him; no one to stand by him. I stayed standing where I was, too paralyzed and afraid to move.

Sam lunged at Jake, but Jake was faster. He pinned the black wolf to the ground and snarled. I sat on the ground, sitting crisscrossed. I rested my elbow on my thigh and cheek on my knuckles. Nothing to do but sit here and wait. I would have to start reading up on communications between dogs. I had no idea how to understand what was going on, but I knew that everyone was waiting on edge.

I watched Sam growl and shove Jake off of him, gaining the upper-hand for a brief moment before the russet colored wolf flipped him over and growled. Leah was snarling beside me. Jared was bristling. I could feel hot breath on my back, but it was only Seth. He bumped the back of my neck as a way of reassuring me. I just didn't care. What would happen would happen. And the boys had a magical way of healing that made me feel a little better about their injuries. Okay, a lot better about them getting hurt.

I rested my cheek in my hand, shifting to tap my fingers against my temple. I sighed and waited for it to be over, feeling like I was watching an illegal dogfight instead of a fight for dominance amongst people that used to be Pack brothers. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see them try to kill each other. Life used to be so much easier when I wasn't worried about becoming a blood bag or a chew toy. With a deep throated whine, Sam was on his back I submission. I smiled, glad to see that this had all come to an end.

Leah, Seth, and Jared broke away then. Leah sprinted out to the forest while Jared and Seth walked over and bumped noses with Sam. Jake turned and trotted up to me. I would never tell him this, but he was the most adorable excuse for a dog that had ever existed. His eyes were still the same eyes of the man that I loved, but when he was like this, he wasn't quite as guarded. He would smile, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He bumped his nose to my forehead. "Looks like everything went well," I whispered. He licked me from chin to forehead, which I promptly wiped off. "We're going to have to teach you not to lick," I said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

Jake jerked his head to the forest and then to the house. "Yeah, yeah; I'll get in the house. It's been a while since we got to eat here," I said, kissing his huge head. He rolled his eyes and bounded off to the trees. I watched him disappear and then started to the house.

Sam swept me up in his arms. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he whispered.

"Please, Sam, you couldn't scare a mouse," I said with a scoff. He laughed in return and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Jake told us about the leeches, the ones that are coming from Italy. You don't have to worry, Ryanne. We'll protect you." I just smiled ad nodded. It was one thing to hear it from Jake or even Leah, but Sam saying it just didn't make me feel any better about it. I don't know why. Maybe because I wasn't as close as I was to some of the others. I mean, I considered all of the guys my friends. Emily was the motherly figure, the person that held us all together. But Leah was my best friend, the sister that I had always wanted Bella to be. I could talk to her about anything and everything and she always managed to have the answer.

And Jake... Well, he was just Jake. He was the person that I could always believe in, the one who would always protect me from anything and everything. Said boy walked into the house then, shoving Sam away with a playful growl and dropped an arm around my shoulder. There was a wave of calm that fell over me, that told me that everything would be okay again. He pressed his lips to my cheek and leaned over to my ear. "Why don't you go see if Emily needs help in the kitchen? I, uh have to start my first Pack meeting," he murmured. I beamed, glad that he had finally realized that I was right.

"I told you so," I whispered back. He smiled and chuckled, but pushed me back to the kitchen. "Good to see you again," I whispered when I saw Emily in the kitchen.

"They nearly gave me a heart attack," she said, pressing a hand to her heart. The woman had such an old spirit.

"It was time, Emily. You guys can start that family you've always wanted," I said, hoping that she wouldn't take this as me saying that Sam was a poor Alpha. He wasn't; he had done good for such a long time. But recently, he had been messing up, losing the respect of his brothers, failing to make the correct choices. I had long since decided it was the spirits, showing the Pack that it was time for a new leader, the _rightful_ leader.

"You shouldn't talk about those things, Ryanne," she chided, turning her attention back to the meat that she was marinating. It was good to be back in a place that was home, to feel like I was welcome again. My little family was back together.

Emily and I cooked and cleaned and caught up, talking about everything that we had missed out on in the last few days. It seemed like weeks since the two of us had talked. And while I was wanting to talk to Leah about the things that I was afraid of, Emily was good to talk to about other things. She had tips for the different foods that I hadn't quite mastered. Charlie joined us a little while later, telling some funny story about Emily and snickerdoodles while Emily tried to argue that Charlie gave her a bad recipe.

"Annie." I turned to find Jake standing in the doorway. He held out his hand and jerked his head a little, the movement so reminiscent of his wolf that I couldn't help but smile. It was hard to remember that the wolf and the man were one in the same entity. I tended to think of them as being two separate things with two different brains. But the legends were clear that they were one and the same, that they shared a soul. And it was moments like this where I could see it in him.

I guess one of the benefits of always being around your boyfriend's Pack is that the girls that were there always understood. Neither Charlie or Emily gave me a look for leaving without saying anything to them. They understood. There was a look that the guys got on their faces when they were talking about important things. It was a look that sent all of us imprints running. Well, all except Penn Rivers. She was a little more stubborn than most. But Embry would get her to come around; I was sure of it.

I took Jake's hand and let him lead me to the living room. The guys looked a little tense, but no one seemed to want to talk. "I don't think that she should be here, Jacob. We can protect her and -"

"She is my imprint," Jake interrupted Sam before he could say anything out. "And while your opinion is great, Sam, you're not Alpha and you're not my Beta."

"I know what you're going through, Jake. Having a Beta who understands -"

"My Beta is Leah; I won't change my mind about it. Your advice will be appreciated when solicited." My lips twitched at Jake's comment, but it would be inappropriate to smile at the moment. "Annie is here because this pertains to her. Whether I tell her now or later, she will eventually know about all of this." Sam's eyes narrowed, but he silenced after one look from Jake. "Now, we know what these things are after."

"Woking with the leeches is not an option," Leah said darkly. "They haven't ever managed to protect Ryanne or our Pack." All the other wolves nodded their agreement.

"I am not suggesting that we _work_ with them. But they have access to information that we don't. The seer can tell us what is going to happen, what we should be prepared for. We don't work with them, but we make sure that we are in their loop. They may be concerned about Bella and the spawn, but I'm concerned about our Pack, our imprints, and our people," Jake said. There was such authority to him, the way his chin jutted out, his eyes narrowed in power, his voice steely and commanding. He looked so much like his father that it almost made you want to cry. He had finally become the man that we all expected him to be. And he was the man that his mother would've been proud of.

"What do you have in mind, boss?" Quil asked.


	108. Chapter CVII

**Author's Note: Not much to say except thank you for the reviews and enjoy! I know that it's been slow lately but it will be picking up in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter CVII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I phased before Sam had a chance to lunge at me and threaten me or my imprint. I stood in front of her, feeling the soft skin of her cheeks on the fur of my hind legs. Nothing was going to get to her. Not Sam and no fucking leeches.

_I got her, Jake,_ Leah called in my head. She and jared appeared on either side of me, keep Annie boxed in between them. She was struggling somewhere between afraid and bored. There was a part of her that seemed to have accepted the fact that Sam and I ere going to fight. "Please Sam!" Emily's voice rang in my ears. Sam growled at her and she silenced. Annie was the mate of the Alpha and it was clear in everything she did. If I were to growl at her, she would never back down like that. No, she would snap back at me and tell me to keep my fucking head straight.

Sam sprang forward, but it wasn't quick enough. Annie must have decided on bored because she plopped herself down on the ground with a sigh. I wished that I could be I Sam's head, that I could tell him that he needed to back down. I settled for a low growl in my throat, daring him to get back up. It was high time that he backed down. I was the rightful Alpha.

He snarled back at me and used his paws to push me off. But I rolled on top of him, crushing his windpipe underneath my own foot. Back down Sam! But he couldn't hear me so he would't know that it was time for me to take over. _Jesus, could she be any calmer about this? _Seth asked, a vision of Annie drumming her fingers her forehead as she waited for this to be over. I watched the back of her, wishing that I could just hold her in my arms and get out of here. Sam tried to escape my grasp, but couldn't quite manage it.

I pressed down harder on his neck, feeling his pulse thrum under the pads of my paws. I could hear his lungs struggling for a breath. This was what it was going to come down to. Sam could come within moments of his life, because I would never kill him, or he could submit. I waited impatiently until the whine sounded, the whine that meant that he was done. He was no longer Alpha.

My head flooded with voices, voices I hadn't heard in what seemed like ages. _What the hell is going on?_ Paul grouched.

Tell them Sam, I commanded in a dark voice.

_I have stepped down. Jacob is the rightful Alpha._

Leeches are coming for Ryanne. We need to protect her, I said simply.

There were hundreds of sentences being thrown at me but they weren't really being heard. Everyone but Leah phased out and marched into the house while I turned around to find Annie. I turned to find her staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. We were so opposite in so many ways but the same in many more. As far as appearances went, Annie and I were yin and yang. But she had the qualities of a great Alpha. She would lead the women of our tribe better than any of the other Alpha females I had read about. I touched my nose to her forehead, watching her smile in response. It was the happiest that I had seen her in the last couple of days. "Looks like everything went well," she commented. Better than just well, but I couldn't exactly tell her that.

Instead I just smiled and let my tongue fall out of my mouth like a common puppy. I reached forward and licked her, trying to convey some emotion to her. She promptly giggled and swiped her arm down her face. "We're going to have to teach you not to lick," she joked. Yeah right; next she'd be teaching me how to play fetch. I had to go phase and she had to go inside. I nodded towards the two places, trying to tell her. "Yeah, yeah I'll get in the house. It's been awhile since we got to eat here." She was right; it had been far too long since we had been together as a pack.

I phased out and listened to the laughter that was running from the house. I found Annie in the house next to Sam, pulling him away and giving her an awkward side hug. "Why don't you go see if Emily needs help in the kitchen? I, uh have to start my first Pack meeting," I whispered into her ear, not wanting the others to hear my hesitation.

"I told you so," she whispered. She had told me a lot of things and the truth was that she was right about most of them. She took herself of to the kitchen without another word but smiled at me as she went.

"Sam, is there anyway that we could use the house for Pack meetings? At least, until you and Emily have children. Everyone is already used to meeting here and we both know that Emily isn't ready to give up her duties," I said. Besides, Annie would try to kill herself to keep the boys happy and entertained. Until Sam and Emily had a family, I didn't see a reason why we couldn't meet here.

"Emily would like that. Besides, everyone is already used to the way things work. I can, uh, help you settle into your role, you know?" Leah clambered in from the back porch, her expression angry. Clearly someone hadn't seen their imprint lately. "As your Beta -"

"You're not my Beta, Sam. Pack hierarchy is determined by age. Leah is my Beta." She smiled at me a little, the angry Leah falling away for a brief moment.

"You've broken every Pack rule in the book, Jake."

"I want my Beta to be Leah. It's not changing any time soon. But that's not what this meeting is about. The Italian leeches are coming after Ryanne. The Cullens want to team up, to fight this battle together," I began. "We need to discuss strategy. These things aren't like the Cullens. They feed on humans and they've been a threat to Annie before."

I had to go get her before we kept talking. She would want to know and she deserved to know. This was her life that was being turned upside and inside out at every turn. I had to find a way to protect her from this. And right now, the only way that I could think of doing that was the kill the leeches that were coming after her. "Wait here, I need to get Ryanne."

"This is wolf business, Jacob. This is not the kind of thing that you need to worry your imprint about," Sam said. Maybe not an imprint that couldn't handle it, but Annie would want to know and she would handle all of it like a champ. She was meant to be in this role with me. I brought her into the other room, trying not to snap at Sam when he tried again to tell me what to do, to tell me that he should be Beta.

"What do you have in mind, boss?" Quil asked before I could explain. It was a good question. I wasn't sure what I had in mind.

"I'm not really sure, which is why we're here. I think that we can all agree that we need to parasites to keep us in the loop so that we know what's coming, but we can't work with them. It's too dangerous to work with them."

"What if we," Jared said, looking up to the sky. "What if we found a compromise? We won't kill Bella and the spawn and they'll help us protect Rye." It wasn't a bad idea. But I wanted to kill Bella more than anything in the world. She had caused so much unnecessary pain in my family and in the life of the woman I loved. She deserved to see even an ounce of that pain.

"The bitch deserves to die," Leah snapped. I looked down at Annie, but true to her word, she didn't seem t care that we were talking about the death of her sister. No, she just kept her head cocked to the side and stared at us while we spoke.

"But Ryanne doesn't," Paul said. "We have nothing else to offer them. They think of themselves as some kind of family. They'll do anything to protect their own and now that Bella is a vampire, she's officially one of them."

"So then it's settled," Sam said with finality.

I cleared my throat and looked at him with one cocked eyebrow. "The decision always rests on the Alpha, Sam. You taught me that. I'll think about it and let you all know tomorrow. Let's uh... Why don't you guys start talking about who needs to be on a patrol? And Paul and Quil can take the night off. Go spend some time with your imprints."

Before I'd even finished my sentence, Paul was out the door and up the stairs in Charlie's room. "We have a rule about the bedroom!" Sam thundered, marching after him. Quil was jangling his keys in his hand, making the mad dash for the Makah Rez to go and hang out with his favorite two-year-old. Leah and Seth said that they would run patrol. Everyone else left and I looked down at the girl beside me. She didn't look nearly as happy as I thought she would.

So I asked the dreaded question: "What's wrong Annie-girl?"

She looked up at me with eyes filled with tears and a little smile on her face. Why do girl have to cry?


	109. Chapter CVIII

**Author's Note: Okay everyone! Here we go. I'm sorry that this is so late today, but I'm hoping to get better about it in the next couple of days. Just hang in there and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CVIII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"Why are you crying?" I asked her almost desperately. I don't think the imprints fully understood what it felt like to us when they cried. The man in us wanted to make sure that they were okay while the wolf in us wanted to find whatever had made them upset and torture it until it could die a slow and painful death. "Annie?" I swiped my pinkies down her cheeks, thoroughly confused.

She wiped her own fingers underneath her eyes and laughed a little, the sound pitiful. "Don't mind me, Jake; I'm just being ridiculous," she said. It may be stupid circumstances but if it made her cry, it was anything but ridiculous. "Cool off, Fido; it's nothing bad."

"Then why are you crying?"

"You look like your dad," she whispered. "When you do the whole Alpha thing, you look just like your dad. And thinking about your dad makes me think about your mom and how proud she would be of you, Jake. And I don't mean to start crying and all this shit, but I just wish that your mom could see what you've become, you know?" I did. I missed my mom; more than I let on. But that was my job. I let my sisters and Annie grieve and miss her and I comforted them and held it all in.

"Mom would be proud of you two baby girl." She smiled, her eyes still a little watery. "Next time, can you not cry because you scared the shit out of me." She laughed but nodded. I could see her getting tired, the entire morning finally getting up to her. "Come on, let's get you home."

Annie was asleep before her head even hit the pillow, her fingers clinging to my shoulders. I laid down with her, but only for a moment. I couldn't let myself relax just yet. No; we could sleep later. I rolled to face her, just drinking in her beauty. She was stunning in her own way. Maybe it was because I love her as much as I do. Maybe it's because she's the only person that I will ever love. I choose to believe that it's because she's one of the most beautiful people to walk to the face of the planet.

I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her closer, angling her face up to look at me. This was what I was going to fight for everyday for the rest of my life. I leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Jake," she murmured in her sleep, trying to snuggle closer. This was not the right time for that. Not yet. I pulled away from her and watched her settle on my pillow, holding it tight to her chest.

Once her deep breathing had resumed, I leaned down again and put my lips to her temple. "I love you, Ryanne," I whispered, smoothing her crazy curls underneath my hand. "I'll be back in just a little bit," I added. She wiggled towards me and I smiled, but I had to leave her. I had to protect her.

I phased as soon as I was inside the trees and began sprinting. _Where we headed?_ Seth asked. Now that I had my Pack back, I was back to wishing that everyone would get out of my head.

I'm going to the Cullens. You and the Pack are staying here. I'm not threatening them. I just want to talk about what this means.

_And you want the rest of us to stay here?_ Leah snapped now. _Ryanne is my friend, Jake. I want to protect her just as much as you do._

No, you don't. You have an imprint, Leah. If this was Nate, you wouldn't want anyone else trying to protect him. This is my job and my imprint. I'll let you guys know how this all goes.

They took the hint and stopped pestering me then. I made it to the border of the Cullen land, remembering when their little friend had come after her. Leah was right; they had never managed to protect her like they should. I couldn't trust them with her. I howled, only loud enough for them to hear. As if they were expecting me to show up, they appeared at the opposite bank.

Bella's leech looked grim, like he was constipated. The Doc was smiling at me, his wife standing next to him with her own smile on her face. "Jacob; how can we help you?" the Doc asked.

I came to talk about this attack, I replied. Edward grimaced and nodded. Cautiously, I took a step over the border, waiting the whole time for them to attack. But they didn't.

"We wouldn't." I growled at him in warning. "This would be much better if we could maybe talk face to face." Not likely; I wasn't going to take any risks with them. "Bella would really like to talk to you."

I don't want to talk to her.

"Please, Jacob; it would mean a lot if you would phase out and come and see her. She's still your beat friend."

You're only saying that now because she chose you.

"Edward," the Doc interrupted, "if he would like to be in his wolf form that is fine. But it would be appreciated and helpful if you would phase back, Jacob. We would like to be able to talk to you about our plans." I cocked my head and stared at him. "You don't have to come into the house if that would make you more comfortable. We could speak here by the creek." That's good; that was neutral territory. I nodded and went behind the bushes to phase back.

"Why are they coming after her?" I spat as soon as I was back in front of them. "You said that they would never fid out what she was alive. How did this happen?"

"One of our sisters from Denali saw Bella and Renesmee -"

"I'm sorry; who?"

"My daughter, Renesmee."

"Do you hate your kid? Or were you hoping that someone would find out that you guys don't die? Renesmee isn't exactly a _normal_ name," I said with a laugh.

"One of our sisters from the Denali clan saw Bella and Renesmee and assumed our daughter was an immortal child. She went to the Volturi who demanded proof from her," Edward said again through clenched teeth. "When Aro touched her, he saw that Ryanne was still alive. We had told her that she was going to die. They probably think that we have found away to deceive them."

"Then why not just explain the truth?" I growled.

"Don't you think that we've thought of that? The Volturi will not just leave my family alone. We have no choice. They're coming for my girls, Jacob."

"And they're going to kill mine. You mate and your daughter aren't easily killed, but my imprint is nothing more than human. How are you proposing to protect her?" I snapped. Bella wouldn't be broken easily. It would only take a snap of their fingers to kill my Annie.

"We cannot fight them," Carlisle interrupted.

"No; _you_ can't fight them. I can. I can kill them and rip them to shreds and save my mate," I snarled.

"Jacob." The quiet voice startled me. I turned to find a little girl with big brown eyes and plump pink lips. "You're Jacob," her little voice tinkled. She smiled, her lips parting to reveal her perfect white teeth. She looked human and I could hear her little heart pounding in her chest, but she smelled just like the leeches around me.

"Renesmee, back away from the wolf," her father instructed.

"Mom said he would never hurt me, that he will love me," the spawn continued.

"Your mother shouldn't tell lies," I growled under my breath. Edward hissed at me and pushed his daughter behind him.

"Bella still thinks of herself as your best friend, Jacob," Edward said steely. "She was hoping that your friendship would survive this."

"She's an undead thing," I said. Renesmee frowned as she looked at me. "You have not decided how you're going to deal with these leeches?" I asked, ignoring the little demon seed behind him.

"We have yet to discuss it," Esme said in her own motherly voice. 'But we will be sure to let you know."

"That is, if you are willing to help us," Edward inserted.

I watched with laughter as his _mother_ hit his arm. "You don't have to do that, Jacob. We understand that your mate is your major concern," she said. "But it would mean a lot to us to know that you were willing to stand with us."

"I have to talk to my Pack," I said. "And get back to my imprint."

"We appreciate you coming here. You are welcome here any time," Carlisle said.

"Jacob!" I turned as the smell of leech intensified. It was Bella's hair and Bella's face, but those eyes were anything but hers. The were open wide and alive with the joy of seeing me. She took a step towards me but I just growled and backed away. "Jacob, it's just me."

"It's not you anymore, Bella." Her face fell and looked a little broken. "I'm leaving, thank you for speaking with me." She was shouting at me, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't kill her, not if I wanted any leverage.

"Please Jacob!" A tiny hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. And I just... snapped.


	110. Chapter CIX

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say except thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CIX: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

It was one of those moments where everything happens so quickly, you can barely register what's moment that hand that was only slightly colder than a humans was on my arm and the next, I was standing over the demon spawn in wolf form, snarling. Edward hissed and lunged towards me. But it was his daughter that had crossed the border. Technically speaking, I could kill her right this very moment. It was part of the treaty that _their_ father had made.

"Let go, Jacob." I could hear the doctor shouting at me, but the wolf in me wasn't listening to him.

"Jacob that is my daughter!" Bella appeared in front of me, prying me off of her. I winced as I heard the bone underneath her hand crunch. I jumped away from her and the spawn, making it clear to Quileute territory. "I didn't mean to hurt you Jacob," she said then, turning her attentions back to me. "I know that you didn't mean to do that." But I did. I meant to harm whatever vampiric thing had touched me.

"We know that you don't want to hurt innocent people. That's what Renesmee is: innocent," Edward said then. "Just give us a chance to explain."

I gave you that chance. I won't do it again. Your _child_ touched me, crossed the border. By the provisions in the treaty, I can kill her and your _wife_. They are on tribal territory and are threats to my people.

"We mean none of you harm, Jacob. Don't want to protect your mate? Your people? Stand with us against the Volturi," he begged.

You have no plan. I do. I plan to kill them, all of them. I plan to make sure that they can never come within one hundred miles of the things I care about again.

"You cannot kill them, Jacob. They are too powerful," he insisted.

"Edward is right. There is no way for you to kill them without losing your own life in the process. And while we have no plan _currently,_ we are working on something. We are trying to find a way to save everyone, including Ryanne," the doctor interrupted.

You have never managed to save her before.

"The things that have happened were not our fault and beyond our control," the mind reader snapped.

Italy?

"I did not know that Bella had taken her sister. We did attempt to protect her."

Attempt being the key word in that sentence. Your attempts have never done anything to keep her from getting hurt. And your _mate_ over there hasn't helped the situation.

"Bella never intended for her to come to harm," he hissed. I growled and barked at him.

"Jacob, please phase back and talk to me," Bella begged. I turned and snarled at her. She was still on my territory, on my land. "Let me just talk to Ryanne; she'll explain everything to you."

Ryanne doesn't want to talk to her, I directed at Edward. If she wanted to see her sister, she would've come when you called for her.

"Bella, Ryanne is not wanting to speak to us, any of us at the moment."

"But she will want us to be together again. Now that I'm here, we can be a family again. My father wouldn't have to lose his daughter. Isn't that what she cares about?" Bella asked then, her brows furrowed. She hoisted her daughter to her hip like the little thing weighed nothing.

Your sister cares about the people who care about her. In other words, not you. Edward hissed at me for my thoughts. My apologies in his mate was offended by my words. Mates... Annie. I needed to leave. I needed to be with her. Preferably before I snapped at someone else and caused a war. "There is no harm done here, Jacob," Carlisle said after Edward repeated my desire to go home. "Return to your mate. We will call when we have figured out a more solidified plan." I nodded. The doc didn't bother me as much as the rest of them.

Without a backwards glance, I sprinted for home. The smell of leech stuck with me for a while, but when it did, I could smell the Pack and the sweetest scent in the entire world: Annie. Her scent brought her to my more immediate thoughts. All I wanted was to get home, shower, and get in bed. I wanted to curl up around her, have her wrapped up in my arms. I wanted her to be with me where I knew nothing could get to her. I would go and check on her before taking a shower. I could breathe a little easier once I knew that she was safe.

As quietly as a frantic man could, I opened the front door and made my way to the back of the house. I cracked my head on the doorframe as I walked in. I must be getting taller. It was ironic that now that we had the door, it was never really closed. Especially if I wasn't home from patrol or if I left. I wanted to know that she was right there, in that bed waiting for me. I peered in, the moon casting a glow over everything in my put Annie. She wasn't there. But I could smell her. Why wasn't she in here? She should be right here.

And then I heard the groan of the pipes in the house. Leave it to Annie to be in the bathroom when I got home. She was trying to kill me, I swear. I don't even think she realized it. I walked down the hall, assaulted by the dank smell of vomit. "Annie?" I breathed as I pushed the door open. She was slumped down against the cabinets beneath the sink, her forehead resting on the now closed lid of the toilet. "Annie girl," I muttered, rushing to kneel in front of her. I pressed my hand against her forehead like I, of all people, would be able to feel the change in her temperature.

What had I been thinking when I left her? Her day had been so long with so many emotions. I shouldn't have left her in this house all alone. "What's wrong baby girl?" I whispered, trying not to wake my father. "You want me to take you over to Sue's?"

She shook her head, slumping over a little in exhaustion. "I feel better now," she replied."It's the imprint bond; that's all."

"I shouldn't have left Annie. I'm sorry." I slipped my hand down her shoulders and pulled closer to my chest. She followed like a rag doll, limp in my arms. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I hoisted her up by her armpits and settled her on the counter. I used a wet cloth and dabbed at her face, cleaning the dried bits of bile away from the corners of her mouth.

"I woke up and you were gone. I didn't mean to freak out, it just sort of happened. You dad was already asleep and I didn't want to wake him up or anything. And then I just started to feel sick," she muttered weakly. I shouldn't have left her so alone. She had been through shit and it was wrong of me.

"I'm sorry that you got sick, Annie. I shouldn't have left you here. Especially not after the day that you had." I set down the cloth and looked at her trembling little body. Her tank top had fallen to reveal part of her bra that I had forgotten to take off before I tucked her in. She must've gotten to hot because she sat there in only her underwear. "But I'm here now. Okay? We'll get you in bed. I'll stay right here by your side, okay?"

I gathered her up in my arms, although she weighed less than nothing to me, and carried her down to the bedroom. Her heartbeat slowed, her head resting on my chest. I hummed while I walked, the same little lullaby that my mother used to sing. She rubbed her face against my cheeks like a kitten. "Where did you go?" she whispered suddenly. "You brought me home."

"I did. I had to go and run an errand. I didn't think that I would be gone as long as I was. I'm so sorry, Annie. I didn't think that you would wake up before I came home. I never meant for you to wake up alone." I set her down on the bed for only a brief moment while I laid down next to her. Smelling like a parasite didn't matter anymore. "Tomorrow we can talk about what we're going to do, okay? What I went to do, I mean. But let's go to bed now." She nodded, her cheek rubbing against my bare skin. "And I promise that I'll tell you everything in the morning, okay?"

There was nothing in response. "Annie?" I sat up to look at her, but she only snored at me. I tried to quiet my chuckle but it was pointless. I nuzzled her neck with a slight smile. "When all this is over, Ryanne, we're going to have our happily ever after. I know that you love those damn books where everyone falls in love and lives their lives together. I'm going to give you that, Ryanne. Just you wait."


	111. Chapter CX

**Author's Note: Not really much to say except that it's a little slow again because it's just filler. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CX**

I remembered being at Sam and Emily's. I remembered Jake taking me home and laying down in bed with me. I remembered him telling me that he loved me. So I couldn't figure out for the life of me why Jake wasn't lying next to me in bed. "Jake?" I called out. If he was anywhere near the house, then he would hear me. But he didn't come into the room. The door was open, as it was usually was. But I couldn't hear him in the house anywhere. Billy was snoring in his room, letting me know that someone else was here with me. "Jake?"

I pushed myself up off the bed. The window rattled behind me, sending me jumping. For a brief moment I thought that it was some vampire coming to get me. I turned to find the branch of a tree tapping against the glass. "Get yourself together, Ryanne," I muttered, pulling my yoga pants down my legs to try to stop sweating. I had nothing to be afraid of. Jake would't let anything get me. The Volturi couldn't get through him... right?

My stomach burned and churned as my anxiety climbed. I leaned forward and placed my head between my knees and took a few deep breaths. But the bile only burned the back of my throat. I slowly jumped to my feet, trying to make my stomach stop boiling. I tied my hair in a bun as I made my way to the bathroom. I crouched down and let everything burn my throat as it came up. I shouldn't be nervous, I shouldn't be worried. But for the second time in my life I had a group of vampires after me.

The thoughts running through my brain had a new wave of vomit from my mouth. I pulled the lever on the toilet down, listening to the flushing sound and resting my head against the cold porcelain. "Annie?" The anxiety eating at my heart started to ebb away at the sound of his voice. The door opened slowly, like he was worried about what he might see. I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes and look at him. "Annie girl?" He crouched down in front of me, a warm hand against my forehead doing nothing to cool me off.

"What's wrong baby girl? You want me to take you over to Sue's?" I wanted to tell him that he didn't need to worry, that I had just let the anxiety get the best of me. All I could manage to do was shake my head.

Peering through my eyes, I could see that Jake wasn't happy with my nonverbal response. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him to go ask Paul how he feels everyday with Charlie. "I feel better now. It's the imprint bond, that's all." Having him near me made me feel a lot better. Jake apologized about leaving me, but I was too tired to tell him to knock his shit off. I tried to explain what had happened, to ask him where he'd gone, but the words probably came out like garbled mush. I could feel him around me as he carried me back to the bedroom, his warm arms underneath me.

I would have sworn that it was only a moment before I was waking up again, but the sun shining through the window told me that it had been far long. I was facing the rest of the room, Jake holding me close to his chest. He wasn't snoring, but grumbling about the Cullens and the Volturi under his breath. "Jake," I whispered, anxious to talk to him about the night before. He started awake, his eyes flying open. "It's just me. Sorry," I whispered.

His hand wrapped around my entire waist until it was underneath my stomach. He flipped me around, sending me into vertigo until the world was righted and Jake's chest was facing me. "You don't even need to be sorry," he whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry about." It wouldn't surprise me that Jake wanted to take all the blame on himself.

"I get to apologize sometimes too, Jake," I whispered, still feeling the vomit in my mouth. "Where did you go last night, Jake?" I added, remembering why I had the taste of throw up in my mouth.

He sighed heavily. "I went to talk to the Cullens about the Volturi." I shuddered a little at the name. There was something about hearing the name from Jake that made the threat much more real. The fact that he felt like he needed to talk to the vampires about this wasn't helping my nerves. I closed my eyes, listening to his breathing. "Hey, hey, don't do that, Annie. Don't shut me out. You don't need to be scared."

"Kind of hard not to be," I whispered.

"I know, baby girl. I know that you're afraid. So let's do what we always do; let's talk about this and make a plan. It's got us through everything before," he whispered. "Open your eyes, Annie." I did as he asked and found his face closer to mine than I had thought. "I went to talk to the Cullens about the Italians. I don't know if we're going to work with them; there were a lot of things that Leah was right about with the Cullens. But the truth is that I need them if I'm going to know what's going on. I have to be able to protect you."

"So you're not working with the Cullens?"

"I don't know; I don't want to after last night. I met your, uh, ex-sister," he replied. My eyes widened as I stared at him, my breathing stopping. "Yeah, I met her and the demon spawn. They almost got themselves killed yesterday," he snarled. "She actually told the kid that I would like them and that I had always been her friend and that I would be."

"Bella always sees what she wants in people," I whispered. It was true, my sister didn't see the craziness that she had created. Bella could never lie which meant that, unfortunately, she believed all the shit that she told people. "She sees you as the guy that was there for her when things were bad."

"Yeah, but that's never who I was for you. I was that for you, always for you. I thought that I wanted to be that for Bella but it wasn't what she wanted. Annie girl, we've talked about it before. You said that Bella made her choice and you were right. She wanted Edward and now she has him. I don't want anything to do with her or them or their spawn. She's not even normal."

I frowned. "Who's not normal?"

"Their little creep... They call it their daughter. Named her Renee-Sme or something like that. Bella actually told her that I would _love her._ Could you sister lie through her teeth a little more?"

"I don't think that Bella actually means to lie, Jake. I think that she actually believes the things that she say."

"Oh, so she's delusional?" he replied. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "That's the only way that your sister could possibly believe the things that she tells people. I mean, really," he began ranting, repeating himself more than anything else. I just sat there and listened to him until he was finished talking.

"Are you done?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Yes; I'm finished, Ryanne. But we still have to figure out what we're going to do about -"

A howl broke through the air. Jake sat upright, covering me with his arms to keep me from getting hurt. Another short one followed right behind it. "I have to get going, Annie. They came across a trail. We'll talk a little bit later, okay?"

"Jake, you're not really thinking about working with the Cullens are you?" I asked. I didn't like it. It hadn't worked out in our favor last time. I mean, most of us had survived unscathed but it was Jake that had paid the biggest price. He had almost died. I wasn't willing to let that happen to him again, to watch him get hurt again. It had almost torn _me_ apart watching him heal and hearing the screams that had erupted from his chest earlier.

Jake leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I'll be right back. You stay here and stay safe, okay? Dad said that he was going to Sue's today, something about Nate taking him fishing." I fought the urge to smile. Nate was such a good match for Leah. "You stay in this house, Ryanne. I mean it."

"Hey, I don't leave just because I feel like it!" I countered. Every other time that I'd left, I'd had a good reason.

"Ryanne, I'm being serious. I will lock you in this room if I need to," he threatened. "Or should I just take you over to Emily now?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Another long howl sounded.

"I've got to go, Annie."

"Go, go." Another pain filled howl sounded. Great, someone was hurt. "Come back soon, okay?" He nodded and took off, leaving me fearful of what was going on. "Please, God, keep my friends safe."


	112. Chapter CXI

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Before you guys all freak out on me, I promise you that it is not what you think. No matter what happens, I'm asking you guys to trust me. I try to do things that you guys want, like, and ask for. Keeping that in mind, IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter CXI:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

It was hard to leave her when I had only just gotten her back. This stress wasn't good for her. But I heard the strangled cry of what sounded like Embry. "Just what I need this morning," I muttered to myself before I phased and joined the rest of the Pack. What's going on?

_He tried to play the hero,_ Leah spat angrily. A little angrier than I would have expected, actually. _I mean really, Embry! What were you trying to prove?_

_I wasn't trying to prove anything. I smelled leech. I was just following the smell,_ Em countered, whimpering on the ground a little ways away from me.

Knock it off you two. Em the leeches you smelled were probably the Cullens. You're pretty close to the border, I replied, trying to get Leah to calm down without having to use the Alpha command. I hated it when it was used on me so I made an effort not to use it on anyone else. So far, Sam had been the only one that had provoked me enough to do so. Even then, I hadn't meant to do it.

_Maybe you should have. Sam deserves to have someone knock some sense into him. That prick,_ Leah muttered. She would forever hate him and it was reality that I was willing to live with. They had cooperated before the Pack split and I expected the same from them now._ Yeah, Yeah; I know. Let's go._ We followed the trail of leech up the hillside to the borderline, where the smell mingled with Cullen.

I howled, letting the parasites know that we were here and wanting to talk. I howled again a few minutes later when no one had answered me. "Calm your balls, wolf boy; we're here," the large one said. "What do you want?" I growled at the fact that he would be able to understand us.

"You could always phase human," Edward said from behind him. Never thought I'd be happy to hear that voice in my life. "Yes, well I'm glad that I could be of service. What is the problem?"

My Pack came across a leech that they didn't recognize that crossed into your territory. Do you know them?

"I suppose it is a good thing that you are here. Carlisle would like a word with you," he continued, ignoring my question and nodding towards the burly one. "Emmet," he corrected. "And he'll be back with Carlisle."

Leah, Embry, take off. Send Seth and Collin on patrol, I commanded. The younger ones had to learn at some point and life had been so quiet, we hadn't really had a chance to train Collin and Brady with real vamps around. Leah and Embry nodded and took off, leaving me facing the Cullen.

"So you are the Alpha?"

I don't think that Pack business is any of your concern. Are you going to tell me why the good Doc wants to talk to me?

"We have decided what we're going to do about the Volturi. And we need your Pack to stand with us," he said simply.

For what exactly?

Carlisle broke through the tree line and appeared in front of me. Seth and Collin were standing behind me, flanking me like their training had taught. Seth I wasn't worried about; he knew what he was doing with vampires. Collin, on the other hand, was still learning. He had never been in an actual fight. Him I had to watch. Edward filled the doc in on what we had talked about. "If we have enough witnesses, we believe that we can convince the Volturi to stand down. They will see that Renesmee is not a threat to them and we can all live in peace."

Witnesses? I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next, but the thought of it pissed me off.

_They wouldn't do that,_ Seth insisted. Kid saw the good in everything and everyone. _They know that would endanger people._

_They don't care about people anymore. Bella is a vampire; they have noting human to protect,_ Collins cut in. He was right, of course. There was nothing left for them to protect. Whether they wanted to protect humans or not, they had no real motivation to do so.

"We do, though. We do not wish to see anyone hurt," Edward insisted.

What are the witnesses?

"Friends of ours from around the world. They will come and see that my daughter is no danger. Hopefully we can convince them to stand with us. The more people, the more likely the Volturi is to see that we're right," he explained.

And how does saving your daughter protect my people and my imprint? It doesn't, does it? You want your family safe and I understand that. But how exactly does that protect my imprint and my people?

"If there are families of vampires and a Pack of wolves that will attest that there is no threat, perhaps we can get the Volturi to leave peacefully," Edward explained. "But if you are there, then there is nothing that will hurt your imprint while we await judgement."

You think I'm going to let her be around those things? Not on my life. My Pack will not work with you until I know that my family will be safe. And as for your witnesses; if they cross this border they're as good as dead. We won't tolerate vampires on our land.

Edward nodded and translated, frowning the entire time. Carlisle nodded. "We understand that. You have your own family to protect and we respect that. Perhaps we could speak, face to face, on a neutral territory," he suggested. I narrowed my eyes. "With the Pack, as may of them as you would like," he added, sensing my hesitation.

Perhaps. I will discuss it with my Pack and let you know, I replied. The smell of leech on my land permeated the air. I wheeled around to find Bella standing there, a disgusting smile on her face. "Jacob," she tinkled.

Go away before I kill you, Bella, I growled, crouching low. "Bella, perhaps you should come back over here," Edward said. She better listen to him before I killed her. She should not be here.

"He won't do anything to me, Edward. Jacob, we're best friend. I'm telling you, Ryanne will explain everything to you," she begged. Annie was right, she was delusional. "Please, let's just go talk to her together."

She took a step in the direction of La Push. The wolf in me took over. I grabbed her brittle wrist in my mouth and wound her around, tossing her into the river. The vampires on the other side hissed at me, but Carlisle shouted for them to stop. "She is on his territory," he said to Edward. Well at least one of them remembers the provisions of the treaty.

"But her dress!" the pixie screamed. I just laughed to myself. Seth and Collin came forward. Back down. We won't kill her.

_But she's on our territory!_ Collin exclaimed.

_But if we kill her than we have nothing to use as a bargaining chip,_ Seth said, having listened to my every word the other night. He was right; if we killed Bella there was nothing to stop the Cullens from wanting to protect my family from the Volturi. And the sad reality was that I couldn't do it alone.

"Mom!" The little bell voice tingled from behind me. I hated her voice, her smell, her quiet heartbeat. It was unnatural and disgusting. Bella shouted the ugly name in return, forcing me to turn my attention back to the leech responsible for every bad thing that had happened in the last two years.

"You don't want to hurt us, Jacob. You're my friend." God how I wished she had mind reading so that I could tell her exactly how much I didn't like her, how we were never going to be friends again. I wished that I could explain that she was nothing more than a childhood fantasy and I had found my real happy ending. "Please, Jacob."

I stalked closer to her then, growling a low warning in my chest. "Bella please come back here," Edward bargained, standing over the edge of the river bank. I was surprised that he had yet to jump over the line. Just goes to show how much he _really_ cares about his family. "You know nothing you mutt!" he shouted at me.

I heard a growl and a yelp behind me, my attention leaving Bella for a brief moment. "You mongrel!" she screamed. "How could you do that? To my daughter!" she shouted. I turned to find Collin on the ground, whimpering. Seth stood over the little monster, staring at the eyes that were eerily similar to her mothers. The girl looked like she could be crying if that were at all possible. "How could you?"

Seth what did you do? I snapped at him.

_I didn't mean to._

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but it was the best place to leave it. Review please!**


	113. Chapter CXII

**Author's Note: I'm just going to say enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"How could you do that to her?" Bella screeched again. I had been too focused on getting Bella off of my land without killing her. I needed her alive if I was going to be able bargain with the Cullens. I should have been paying more attention.

What did you do, Seth?

_I didn't mean to._ What was the kid freaking out about? The memory played in his head. The little spawn grabbed hold of Collin, her pasty white hand against his own dark fur. Her hand squeezed a little and I heard a pop of bone. Collin whimpered a little, but bit down on his tongue. I could feel the protection surging in him as Seth jumped forward and grabbed hold of the demon's arm. I heard her own bone snap and felt a rush of blood into a mouth that wasn't mine. Seth balked, the coppery taste of blood filling a mouth, whether it was his or mine, I couldn't tell you. That was what was freaking him out. He had tasted blood.

It wasn't what we were built for. Yet another thing that Annie had been right about. We were made to protect human life, not hurt it. The taste of blood wasn't something that we craved like the vampires. No, we didn't lust after the blood but after the protection of humans.

She's not human, Seth. You did nothing wrong. Calm down, I commanded. I watched Seth inhale and exhale and Collin push to his feet. Let the kid go, Seth. We need her alive.

Seth took a step off of her, growling and snarling the entire time. Collin did the same thing, crouching down, prepared for the fight that seemed imminent. "How could you hurt her? She's a child!"

She's not a child or a human. She was on our territory. Any harm that came to her was her own fault, I snarled. Edward reiterated the message.

"You asshole. She was trying to show him something."

"She hurt him," Edward translated.

"She didn't mean to. It's like you said, we don't know anything about her. She didn't mean to hurt the boy," Bella said.

"I didn't know," the thing said.

I glared at Edward. "Renesmee, get back over here now," he commanded. She jumped just like any other vampire that I had ever met. She made it up to her parents, looking back at us with wide, watery eyes. Eyes that I would never see on a fully human face again. And the best part was, I wasn't really upset about it. "You don't want to hurt her, Jacob. I know. I saw Seth's thoughts too. He didn't mean to hurt her."

But he did. It was instinct to kill her. You know she'll never be safe. Why don't you tell your _wife _and your _daughter_ to stay off of my territory or next time, we will kill them. Boys, patrol. Get control of the twisted thing you call a family, understood. Let's make it clear: your witnesses are dead if they get close enough to the border. I waited until the monster had nodded to nod to the guys and take off running.

I was going to have to talk to Leah. It was the only chance I had of making sense of this. But not this morning. I couldn't deal with it this morning. Annie had been sick and stressed; Sam had been pissing us all off with his inability to realize that he was no longer Alpha. I was going to be sick if I didn't get a break from all this shit soon. What was I thinking? I couldn't be Alpha. It took someone who had power and authority and that energy to keep going. I didn't have any of that left in me.

At least I didn't think I did. But as I walked to the tree line, I could hear Annie screech singing from the house. I was laughing as I phased out and pulled my shorts on. The house smelled like bacon and sausage and everything I could possibly want to come home to. Dad was still asleep, snoring in his room happily. I pried the door open and stepped in, Annie's sweet smell smacked me in the face. I sighed. I could do this; I could fight and fight and deal with the stress if this is what I came home to.

She had a pair of spandex shorts on, which were personally my favorite. They hugged her ass and hips so nicely, reminding me of what was mine. She kept singing along to My Chemical Romance, dancing around and laughing at herself. At least she knew how ridiculous she looked. "_Trust me; I'm not okay!"_ she shouted with a laugh. Her head bobbed, curls flying around her as she timed the music and scraped the spatula across the eggs. I couldn't help myself; she was so hot when she was dancing and playing and being happy again.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her away from the heat. She squealed and laughed, realizing that it was just me. "I thought there was a rule against scaring me!" I just laughed and found the now scarred mark on her neck. Mine. No one else could touch her. She calmed down and stepped closer to the oven-stove, making sure the eggs didn't burn. But she didn't pull away from me when I stepped with her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "You're a little affectionate today," she whispered. "Everything okay?"

"No," I whispered. "But it's better now that I'm home." She just laughed and continued her cooking.

"What happened this morning? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah; Leah bit Embry because he was acting like a dip-shit. No big deal," I replied.

"What took so long then?"

I sighed; should've known that Annie would know when something was wrong. "I had to talk to the Cullens. And I may or may not have attacked your sister when she was on our land," I admitted.

"You did what?" She turned to look at me, ignoring the food and looking honestly shocked.

"I only tossed her back on the Cullen land. I just wanted her off of our land. And then I had to deal with Seth and the little spawn. By the way, her name is Renesmee," I added as an afterthought.

"What happened with Seth? Is he okay?" Leave it to her to get that out of that whole conversation.

"Your_ niece_ grabbed Collin and Seth reacted instinctually. He hurt her," I said, watching her eyes carefully. Annie had always wanted kids, always wanted to have a large family. I hadn't really used family terms when I was talking about the Cullens because I didn't see them as a family. But the single word that I had sneered could be my downfall.

"Is Collin okay?" There was nothing in her eyes that had to say that she was upset that I had talked about her "family." I just nodded. "Good; I don't need my boys to be hurt."

She turned back around like there was nothing else that she needed to say now, making it just in time to save the food from being burned. "Annie, do you want to meet the thing?" I whispered. She kept her eyes on the food, not answering me while she poured some more milk and eggs into the pan. She was carefully stirring, her head cocked to the side as she pondered my words.

"I don't really care either way. I mean, she's not my family. My family is right here, you know? So, sure I'll meet her or whatever. But that doesn't mean that she's anything to me. She's just an unnatural spawn that is like a quarter related to me," she whispered.

"How do you figure a quarter?" I laughed.

"Well, she's mostly vampire right?" I nodded. "So that would make her like three quarters vampire and a quarter human. And it's that quarter part that is related to me. And I don't really think that a quarter is worth anything," she said, shrugging. She pulled the pan away from the stove and stuck it into the oven, the heat blaring. She finally turned around in my arms and looked up at me. "What's eating you, Jake?"

"I had a brief moment of fear where I thought that Seth might imprint on the spawn and then I would never be rid of the Cullens. I don't know how much more of them that I can take," he whispered. "But then I realized how stupid that is. You know? I'm pretty sure the imprint only works on humans."

"Seth doesn't need a hybrid imprint. Maybe if he needed to stay young forever but he doesn't. Trust me, Seth has enough energy to keep people going for days. I mean, if ever there was a solution to the world energy crisis, it'd be Seth," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, waiting until I dropped my arms around her waist to lean back and look up at my face. "Don't sit and worry about everyone else. Hasn't my philosophy of _everything will work out_ gotten us through everything so far?"

"Yes Ryanne," I mocked, "You're always right." She beamed at me and stepped out of my arms and grabbed her breakfast. "I'm going to go get Dad up," I said. She nodded and began plating breakfast for everybody.

This was what I was fighting for. I had a family to fight for, one that I hoped to expand one day. There was a part of me that wanted to ask Sam how he managed this for so long while I was growing up. But I couldn't do that because Sam would take that as me letting him have more input than I was ready for him to have. Not until he accepted that Leah was my Beta would I be willing to let him have input again.

"Hey Dad, Annie made breakfast," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him up, using my foot to grab his chair.

"Anything good?" he asked. He laughed as I sat him in his chair. "Who am I kidding? It's always good. I'll be right out there," he adding, wheeling himself into the bathroom.

"Jake, come get your food!" she shouted.

She was sitting on the counter, her plate resting on her lap as she ate, my plate lying next to her. "Everything good?" she asked when she saw me grinning like a fool.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Congratulations to Mirage Writer! You hit the nail on the head. Hope everyone is happy with how it came out.**


	114. Chapter CXIII

**Author's Note: Good morning everyone! Thanks for the reviews yesterday. I'm glad that you all had a little faith in me and were happy with what happened. Enjoy today's!**

* * *

**Chapter CXIII**

Witnesses? What the fuck did they think witnesses were going to do for me? Nothing; that's what they would do. Absolutely nothing. My family would be in danger and there was nothing that I could do about it this time. Hell, there was nothing I could do about it any time, but this was the time that I felt most vulnerable.

Vampires were coming in droves. Jake was constantly running patrol, afraid that one of them would offer us more harm than good. Afraid is probably the wrong word; the Pack was waiting for it. Having so many vampires around, especially vampires that feed on human blood, was driving all of them to the point of insanity. The urge to kill was pressing own upon them like lead. But Jake's plan for keeping us alive depended on the Pack's ability to control themselves.

Said plan was complicated and annoying if you asked me. Jake refused to hurt any of the _witnesses_ so long as they obeyed the treaty and attested that the wolves were not a threat to the vampires. His hope, feeble as it was, was that the Volturi would see reason and leave us alone. I told him that I doubted it would happen. And Jake, being Jake, had some magical back up plan that he wouldn't even tell me about. He said that it was in case of emergency and that I didn't need to worry about.

I think that's the problem of being an imprint; we always worry. We worry about our wolves and the rest of the Pack. We worry about our families, the people of the tribe, the people in Forks. Our lists could go on and on. "It's because you're the Alpha's imprint. You worry about everyone like I take care of everyone," Jake said with shrug whileI was trying to explain this to him. "And because you worry about the most random shit."

"You know, I worry about our food burning. Should I stop doing that?" I'd countered. He just laughed.

"Like you could." I snorted in response, just a puff of air; not an actual sound. Jake knocked on the door frame of the kitchen, pulling me from my thoughts and concerns. "So, Carlisle wants you to go down to the house. He'd prefer that you either spend your time at their house or at the Rez," he said.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes like I would get a better look at him that way.

"No; I told him that you would be staying on the Rez. End of story. But he would like for you to come down so that he can speak with you," he explained.

"And you're okay with _that?"_

"I can't fight too much, Annie. I need the vampires to work with me. Without them, I'll have to fall back on my other plan," he said.

"Which is?" I tried for probably the millionth time.

"None of your concern right now. Last I check, you had a million other things troubling you anyways," he replied, his hand coming up to fit against my cheek. "You ready to get going anytime soon?" I nodded.

"I just need to grab my shoes and I'll be good," I replied, stepping away from his warmth and towards the bedroom. Jake followed behind me, his hands resting on my hips as I paused to look for my shoes. He pressed his lips against the skin behind my ear, pulling my hair over to one side and trailing down the back of my neck. I shuddered involuntarily. It had been too long since I'd gotten to have Jake all to myself. Way too fucking long. "If you're trying to convince me to leave, you're really sucking," I whispered. He chuckled, the feeling vibrating down my spine and forcing me to lean back against his chest.

"I'm just trying to remind you what you're getting to wait for," he murmured against the skin.

"Why exactly am I waiting?" I laughed, turning to face him and locking my arms around his neck. "Because the last time I checked, we had an afternoon to ourselves for the first time in a few weeks," I added.

Jake laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead, a solid, warm promise against my forehead. "I didn't mean like that. I just meant that this is what we will get to have one day without all the shit around us."

"So you're reminding _yourself_ about what we're fighting for?" I found his Adam's apple in front of me, pressing my lips against his throat. "I could remind you of other things." I might as well try my hand at being sexy.

"You're making this hard too, you know," he groaned.

I cocked my head to the side, pursing my lips and staring at him with a glint in my eyes. "What exactly am I making _hard_?" I said, pressing myself closer to his chest.

"You are purely evil," he groaned, lowering his head to kiss me slowly. "But we do have to get to the Cullens. He actually wants to talk to you about something."

I didn't say anything until Jake was standing in the forest, pulling his shirt off. "Is my sister there?"

"She's not your sister anymore," he replied curtly.

"Seriously, Jake. Is she there?"

"Yes, she's there. And she's the exact reason that I don't want to go. She is angry at Seth for hurting the kid and trying to get me to talk to her," he said. "Now be a good girl and stay here."

He came back as a russet colored wolf, holding his shirt in mouth. I pulled it over my head, slipping my arms into the long thermal sleeves. That was Forks for you; cold even in the summer. Jake lowered himself to the ground next to a few rocks that I used as a ladder. We had been working on this recently. It took some balance that I hadn't quite mastered yet, but it could be done. I climbed up to his back and straddled him like I would a horse, digging my hands into his fur.

He jostled me a little when he stood, tossing me off balance and into giggles while I clung to him. "I think you get a kick out this," I grumbled. He barked out a laugh and took a few steps, letting me get the balance of his gait. He gradually sped up until we were rocketing through the forest and at the forest line. Jake skidded to a halt, sending me flying chest first into his shoulder blades. "A little warning, please," I groaned. His response was a howl that brought five vampires flying in our direction.

I cringed into Jake's fur, fighting the urge to lie down on him and disappear completely. Edward looked at me and then Jake. "It's good to see you, Ryanne. Please, come on over." I pushed myself up and wrapped my hands around his fur again as Jake crouched and leapt up the bank. I was more prepared for the stop this time, squeezing my thighs to keep myself sturdy. "I know that your sister is most anxious to see you again," Edward said, running alongside us as we made our way to the house.

Jake slowed again, stopping a few hundred feet from the house. He crouched down to the ground and let me off, pulling his shirt off and waiting for him to return to my side. I was shocked when he phased right there next to me. He stood up, pulling his shorts on and holding a hand out for his shirt. "There are hoards of human feeding vampires here and you thought that I would leave you by yourself?" he asked when I blushed bright red. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"You caught off guard, that's all," I defended, giving him his shirt. "I'm not going to get you to leave my side, am I?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked, his voice sounding a little hurt. I just laughed at him. "It doesn't really matter either way. There are too many vampires in there. Let's go."

His hand wrapped around mine, ignoring ever vampire in the house as he led me directly upstairs and into Carlisle's little office. Okay, well it's not little but it was homier than the rest of the house. "Ryanne, Jacob! I was wondering if you were going to be able to make it today," he greeted as we walked into the room. "Please, take a seat."

Jake pulled me to the love seat, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and placing another on my thigh. "What did you want to talk to her about?" Jake growled. I squeezed his arm a little, warning him to be nice. Carlisle had been the only one of all the Cullens who had ever actually helped. Well, him and his wife.

He explained what I already knew about the witnesses. The thought was that the witnesses would explain that my sister's kid, who I still hadn't met, was not dangerous. "How does this help me? That's what I don't understand."

"The Volturi won't stand against all the people that we have assembled _and_ the wolves. We just explain that the wolves are not a danger," Carlisle explained.

"Do you forget that I have met the Volturi? They won't honor a treaty with wolves. They wouldn't even let me go without trying to hurt me," I argued.

"Which is why I needed you here," Carlisle said. "If the witnesses meet you and see that Jacob is not a threat to them -"

"But he is," I said quickly. Jake would kill any vampire that wasn't a Cullen and crossed his path.

"Only if they break the provisions of the treaty. We have made it clear to them that they are not to hunt in the area," Carlisle said logically.

"But they still have to hunt somewhere," I argued. "Does it matter if it's here or there? They'll still kill someone."

"We are not in control of everyone else's actions, Ryanne. It was not something that we would have around Forks if we could avoid it. But this is completely contingent on your introduction to them," Carlisle explained. Jake was trembling next to me. "Are you prepared?"

No; no I was not. I was not at all ready to go downstairs and face certain death. "Sure," I said with a smile. Jake growled.

"Can we have a minute?" he snapped, staring at me with that deathly look on his face.

"Certainly." Carlisle left us, the click of the door echoing in the room.

Well, shit.


	115. Chapter CXIV

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's up so late. I had a final exam to take care of. I will be traveling tonight and tomorrow, so tomorrow's chapter will be up in the late afternoon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXIV**

"You're not going down there; we're leaving," Jake said after a few silent moments. He was probably making sure that no one else could hear us.

"Jake, Carlisle has never really done anything bad to us," I argued. "I'm not saying that we should trust him -"

"Good, because we're not going to. He's still a vampire Ryanne. We're leaving."

"Jake, you're being unreasonable." He kept his hand wrapped around my arm, but he didn't pull. I stayed rooted where I was. We had no other plan of attack. We had no other ideas as to how we're going to take care of the Volturi. Carlisle's hope, feeble as it was, was the only thing that I had going. "What's the magical master plan?" I asked.

"Seriously? Carlisle just asked you to go downstairs to meet vampires who eat _people_ and you're going to ask about my secret plan?" he snapped at me.

"I'm starting to question its existence," I admitted. There were very few things that Jake wouldn't tell me. And the list of wolf-related things that Jake wouldn't tell me was even smaller. The fact that he wouldn't tell me about this had now forced me to question whether or not Jake actually had an extra plan.

"I do have a plan; you're just not going to like it," he replied. I sighed and glared at him, daring him to keep this from me. "The wolves are prepared to fight, Ryanne," he finally whispered.

"Jake, you can't do that. There are too many of them; you guys won't make it." He was being ridiculous. They would get hurt. I couldn't let my guys get hurt. "I won't let you do this, Jake."

"I figured; that was why I wasn't telling you, Rye," he replied. "I know that you don't want us to get hurt. But all of the guys know the risks. They know what could happen; they just want to protect you."

"And I want to protect them, Jake. I can't let them fight the Volturi. There are too many of them."

"I'm not letting your safety depend on a group of leeches!" he shouted at me. "Okay? I can't let a group of monsters that I don't trust be responsible for whether or not my imprint lives. I can't do it, Annie. I'm the only one who is supposed to be responsible for you," he said, his voice kind of sad. "I'm the only who should be protecting you."

"You are, Jake. You're the only person I trust to keep me safe," I said, moving to sit on his lap. I let my arms fall around his neck. "Look at me, Jake," I begged. He did, his eyes dead. "We have no plan, Jake. I won't let you guys fight them. We need to come up with another idea, Jake. In the meantime, the least that we could do is what Carlisle suggested. You don't have to let any of them touch me. You don't have to let me go within ten inches of a vampire. But this is probably the only thing that we _can_ do while we figure out another plan," I whispered.

It was the only thing that we could do. I wasn't one who could sit there and just wait around. I was someone that needed to take action at all times. And currently, the only course of action that I had was to go downstairs and meet the _witnesses_ who had gathered. Jake's arms tightened around me as he thought about what I was saying. "Fine," he breathed. "You can go downstairs and meet the rest of the. But the second that I smell Bella, we're leaving. Your sister-turned-demon has messed with you enough."

I agreed easily enough. I had no real desire to be around my sister and her vampire friends. He wrapped his large, warm hand around my own and stood us up. "The second Bella is in this house, we're leaving," he reaffirmed. I just nodded again and began the slow descent to the living room, every red eye in the room on me.

It became abundantly clear that I was the only one in the house with a beating heart. "Not the only one," Edward said at the bottom of the stairs. "Renesmee," he called, waving a hand towards him.

A little child who didn't look much older than nine bounced forward, her auburn ringlets shaking as she made it to her father's side. Her heart shaped face was paler than a normal human, but not as pale as the vampires around us. There were several vamps around me that turned to look at me with wide open eyes. "Aunt Ryanne!" she exclaimed. She traipsed up the stairs, her arms open like she was going to hug me. She turned her big brown eyes on me, eyes that mirrored my sister's back when she was human. I hadn't seen Bella since her wedding, but I was sure that her eyes were the same rubies as the rest of the people in the room.

Jake pulled me two stairs behind me, his arm pushed back to keep me away from the monster child. "Jacob?" she asked quietly. "That is my Aunt Ryanne, isn't it?" she continued, her voice like a bell ringing in the darkness. "I just want to say hi," she whispered.

"No," Jake snarled.

"Jake," I whispered, resting a hand on his bicep. He growled at me, prompting me to smack his arm. "We're supposed to be meeting people," I muttered. The faces of the vampires around me proved that they were seeing Jake as the exact opposite of what we needed to see him as. I stepped down to his side, making sure that I was slightly backed away from the hybrid spawn here in front of me. "I'm not your aunt," I said. "You can call me Ryanne."

"Ryanne," she repeated like she was testing it on her tongue. "My mother said that you were my aunt," she said with a frown on her face.

"She is," Edward assured her.

"I'm not," I countered. "Your mother was wrong. I am not your aunt. Jake will not be your mother's friend again. We are here because Carlisle asked us to be," I insisted. "But I'm not your family," I paused, wanting to add her name, but I couldn't quite remember it.

"Renesmee," Edward filled in. I waved a hand at him, not really caring about her name.

"Ryanne, Jacob," Esme greeted. She bounded up the stairs and gripped my hand in hers. Jake started shaking, his grip on my hand tightening. Esme didn't grab for Jake's hand, which was probably for the best. "Come, meet our friends." She tugged on my hand a little. I tripped down the stairs, glad that Jake kept his hand on my waist to hold me up. "These are our friends from the Amazon: Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna," she said. The first woman lifted her hand to mine like she was going to shake mine. Jake growled a little, but I just squeezed his hand.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't shake your hand. I'm a little cautious," I said politely, trying to maintain my facade that I was pretty sure that she saw right through.

"Your dog is cautious," another one said, her eyes painted in a black band. "Senna," she said with a nod, not putting her hand forward. "I thought the children of the moon were dead," she said, looking Jake up and down.

"They are," Jake assured her, his grip constricting again.

Another one of them cocked her eyebrow as she surveyed Jake too. "And then we have our friends from Egypt," Esme said, tugging on my hand. Would it be considered rude if I pulled my hand away from her? She was just so fucking cold; it was hard to hold her hand the entire time. "This is Amun, Tia, Demetri, Benjamin, and Kebi," she said, gesturing to each person.

The one named Amun stepped forward and extended a hand. He spoke something in Arabic. "It is nice to meet you," he said in English, his accent nonexistent. "Bella has said many things about you," he added. Jake's shaking increased.

"Stop it," I warned him. "You need to know who it is that is coming into our town, Jake," I whispered. "It's nice to meet you. Take that from both of us," I said, patting Jake's arm. "And I'm sure that whatever my sister has to say about me has been great," I added, swallowing my sarcasm.

And so it went. I was reintroduced to the Denali clan, who apologized for the things that Jonas had done. That vamp was no where to be seen. Then it was the Irish coven and the various nomads that had come around to help us. Each group seemed to have something special, someone with an ability like Edward's or Alice's. I was worried that the Cullens were thinking what Jake was about fighting. Them I didn't care about, but I cared about the Pack.

"Ryanne," the quiet voice tinkered.

"Fuck," Jake muttered, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. "We're leaving."

"Please!" Bella appeared in front of me, her daughter in hand. "I just want to talk."


	116. Chapter CXV

**Author's Note: The joys of traveling never end. My entire plan was shifted because of the stupid delay in ****_one_**** flight. Either way, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter CXV:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I shoved Annie behind me, hoping that I would be able to cover her and keep her away from the vampires around us. It just wasn't possible. "Ryanne." I heard the bell tolling, but it only made me want to vomit.

"Fuck." Why did she have to be there? I mean, okay she lives there, but couldn't they have just kept her away for one God damn afternoon. I wrapped my hand around Rye's arm and towed her towards the door. "We're leaving," I announced, tugging her towards the door. Bella appeared in front of us.

"Please!" she shouted at us, the little spawn behind her. "I just want to talk."

"Move," I growled.

"Please, just let me talk to my sister. She's the only family that I have left. Please," Bella begged. I watched her take a step closer to Ryanne, who shoved me away from her and stepped towards the leech.

"I'm not your family!" she shouted, not for the first time in this house. "Not anymore; you are the reason that things are coming after me. Again!" I could sense her distress jumping at her heart, clawing at the rest of her organs.

"Go," the one with the strained look on his face said. "Outside." I grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her over to the door, watching the rest of the vampires part and block Bella from us. I don't know what I was hoping for; I thought that maybe being outside would make her feel better, make her calm down. But I could feel her panic rising.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My _sister_ won't leave me alone, that's what's wrong. I can't do anything to get away from her. She's a heartless, soulless, parasitic bitch!" she screamed back at the house. What the hell was going on? This wasn't my Annie. We were a pair that completed each other so well. I was the one that walked around insulting people and Annie was the one that told me that I was wrong.

"What's wrong with you? Annie this isn't you!" I said, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her sad tear-filled eyes. "You're the one that is supposed to believe the best in people," I continued. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. "Ryanne!"

"What do you want me to say?" she finally shouted at me. "What the fuck would you like to hear, Jake? Do you want me to tell you that I'm scared? That I don't want to be in this house? That I think that my sister has officially lost her mind? That I'm scared about what losing Bella _officially_ will do to my dad? What is it you'd like to hear from me?" she screamed.

"Any of those will do," I replied, pulling her against my chest and resting my chin on her head. I waited until her energy was flagging and she was leaning against me fully. "I want to hear what's on your mind, not just the things that you think you're supposed to say. I want to hear that you're scared because it makes me feel like there is something that I can do to fix that." I brushed a hand over her hair, loving the satin feel of her ringlets. "I wish that I could do something about the fact that you're in this house. I want to take you away from here, but I can't." She shivered against me.

"As much as I hate to admit that any of them were right, getting these leeches on your side is the best chance that we have right now. At least while I come up with another plan." I paused, trying to remember the rest of her list of things that she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell me. "I don't care about Bella, Ryanne. I haven't in ages and you know that. Okay? You _know_ that. Whether or not Bella has lost her mind doesn't matter. There's more space for her to figure shit out now so neither one of us has to helper her with that." She sighed a little, her tiny fingers clutching at the skin on the small of my back. "We'll figure out what to do with Charlie, Annie. We'll figure it out together, just like we've done everything so far.

"But this isn't you, baby. You're not this bitter person. I know that you're afraid, that you don't want any of us to know it. But I know_ you_, Annie. And when you get to this, when you start acting colder than the vampires in the house there, that's when I know that you really need my help. So I'm standing here telling you that I'm trying to help you," I said. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

I liked to believe that it was a side effect of my mother's death, but being left alone was one of our greatest fears. Those four words were the keys that unlocked the dam that she'd been building, the battering ram that finally found the right place to hit. Everything came crashing down. "I'm so scared," she admitted in a high pitched voice just before she broke down into sobs. I didn't hush her or try to tell her that she was being ridiculous. Because she wasn't. She was scared shitless and I understood that.

I was like the unwritten guide to Annie that no one else knew about. The map to the mental minefield, if you will. She was such a complicated pain in the ass. Very few people knew what she did to put up her defenses. See, most people got happier to the point where you knew that they weren't actually feeling it. Some people, the rare ones, let the emotions they felt show. But Annie was one of those people who turned everything that she felt into anger. Anger that she then locked away into a freezer where it could fester and ice over her heart. But that one organ was the thing that I wanted to protect more than anything else. Her heart, her will to be _her_, was what I loved most about her.

It seemed like ages later when Annie raised her head from my chest, the spot slick with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what? Being human? Annie, it's okay to feel things. I know that your'e scared and it's_ okay_ to be scared. Everyone will understand. But you can't lock down on me like that. You can't shut me out," I said although it probably sounded more like I was begging her. I was.

"I should apologize," she whispered. That was my girl. Ryanne was a bitch and said whatever came to mind, but she always felt bad and tried to atone for it. "I said some things that were pretty bad, huh?"

Nothing that she had seemed _that_ out of line. To me. But that was how I actually felt about all the people that we had encountered. Annie was far too curious not to wonder about their powers, about how they came to be together. She hadn't asked any questions when we'd been introduced to them, which should've been my first sign that something was wrong. She _always_ had questions about something. But she'd been blinding herself with her rage at the time. Her fear.

"Yeah, you did," I finally said. "Especially to the spawn. You were pretty ruthless there," I admitted. It had surprised eve me when Ryanne had shouted at her and told her that her mother was a liar. The kid didn't even know how to react. It was one of the brief moments where I wished that I could be in Edward's head. He heard everything going on in people's head, everyone's thoughts. Except Bella. I wished I could've been there in that moment when he realized that his _precious_ Bella had manipulated her own daughter into believing a lie.

"Ryanne?" It wasn't Bella's voice, but one so similar it could only belong to the half breed. Annie sighed and turned to face the little girl. She reached up with a hand again, but I pulled my imprint behind me. Did people not understand that I didn't want them touching her? I mean, was it really _that_ difficult to just stay the fuck away. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I can... I can show you what I was talking about if you'd like," she added.

"What do you mean show?" Annie asked. The little thing took a step closer to me and my girl. But this time, Annie stepped out of my hold and towards the monster.

"I can show you," she claimed. Show her what? Her death? The little thing ate human blood like every other parasite in that house.

"Annie," I began, but she stepped away from me and turned to face me.

"Renesmee, right?" she asked, but her eyes were fixed on me.

"Yes."

"Let's you and I go for a walk. Jake," she put a hand on my arm, "we'll stay within sight. But I have to apologize to her." I swore on my life if she did anything - "I'll be right here," she insisted. Reluctantly I nodded. She needed to make herself feel better and this was the way to do it.


	117. Chapter CXVI

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't get the chance to update yesterday. There will be a double update today because of that. Tomorrow, the new timetable will be posted including the new story****_ Down to Nothing_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXVI**

As much as I hated to admit it, Jake was right. Yelling at everyone wasn't me; I meant everything that I'd said to my sister and her "family", but I could have gone about insulting everyone in a different way. There was a part of me that didn't want to apologize for my actions, that I didn't actually _need_ to apologize for my actions. Was it my fault if I had spoken the truth? I mean, I could have found a better way to say it.

Jake was pacing behind me while I walked with Renesmee, her reddish hair gleaming in the sun. "You said that you could show me?" I asked after a while. She nodded and lifted her hand cautiously. I heard Jake growl behind me as her frozen hand pressed against my cheek. Images flashed through my mind. Bella's face, almost death-like, grey with eyes sunken in to her skull. The Cullens came next, blonde Rosalie holding a bottle, Alice picking outfits, Carlisle with a measuring, Esme humming in a rocking chair that I was apparently sitting in too. I was seeing the kid's thoughts, the things that she remembered. And then the thoughts were slowed a little.

_"__I have a dad named Charlie. He's your grandpa, like Carlisle. And then you have a grandma named Renee; she lives in Florida, but she travels with her husband Phil,"_ I could see Bella saying like she was talking to me. _"My best friend, besides Daddy, is Jacob Black. You'll meet him one day, little one. He'll love you. He likes cars and music. You two will be best friends, better than him and your Aunt Ryanne." _Renesmee must have been questioning who I was then because Bella pushed onward. _"You have an aunt named Ryanne, like your Aunt Alice or Rosalie. We're the greatest friends. She's good friends with Jacob too," _Bella explained. Good friends? I was only good friends with Jake? Really Bella.

The cold hand that I had forgotten about pulled away from my face. The images stopped flowing abruptly as her skin lost contact with me. Without the pictures in my head, I could hear the things going on around me once again. "That's what your mom told you about me?" She nodded. "Do you want to hear my side of everything?" I didn't have to like Bella or her "family", but the girl deserved to know the truth about what had happened between me and her mother. She nodded. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "When we were little kids, your uh... grandparents split up. Bella went to live with our mother and I stayed in Forks to live with my Dad.

"Bella and I have never really gotten along. We just don't know much about each other. I don't know how much you know about your parents meeting and all that. But for a year, things went well and then your - uh - dad left. I tried to be helpful to Bella because my dad wanted her here. I knew that he didn't want to send her back to Florida. I brought her around my friends down at La Push. She had a thing for Jake, my best friend. Or maybe she didn't have a thing for him. I don't know. All I know is that the two were _something_." Jake roared a snarl, upset by what I was saying. I ignored him and kept going. "Jake phased into a wolf and he imprinted on me. Bella still wanted to be his friend and Jake was fine with that, but it just go to be too much. I worked so hard to help Bella, to be a good sister, and we just weren't friends. It was never going to happen for us. Everything kind of exploded after Bella kissed Jake. Things will never be the same between the two of us.

"I mean, things were never _good_ between me and Bella. But at least we could be in the same room together way back when. Now? Now we can't do anything together. I moved out of the house that we lived in with my father. I went and lived with Jake and his dad. They're the family that I have now. I still love my dad and I still hang out with him,but Bella has caused a strain on everything in our house. I'm not your family. I'm not your aunt, Renesmee. But none of that is your fault. It was wrong of me to react the way that I did and I'm sorry. Maybe you and I can figure something out, be... I don't know be friends or something. But just call me Ryanne, okay? I'm just Ryanne," I finished. Jake had stopped growling and was smiling a little at me now. Not a lot, his anxiety over our location outweighing his joy that I was actually going to be okay. But at least he was smiling.

"You didn't know about any of that did you?" She shook her head immediately. "Like I said, we can get to know each other or something like that. I'm not your family though, okay?" I needed her to understand that I wasn't her family, she didn't get to have a claim to me. I needed her to know that. However rude that made me, I refused to have any ties to the vampires. I wasn't going to be related to the in any way.

"Thank you," she replied. She pressed her hand against my cheek again. An image of me and her sitting on the balcony of the Cullen home painting our nails flashed through before my eyes. I just smiled, but I didn't say anything else. She dropped her hand and smiled a little wide before she decided to turn and leave.

"Renesmee, come inside," Bella called. Jake was by my side in a flash. Great, this is just what I needed. "I don't appreciate you telling my daughter lies," she hissed at me. Jake snarled and pulled me closer to his side. "You don't have to believe a thing that she says," Bella said, grabbing her daughter and pulling her behind her. Renesmee pushed her hand into Bella's neck. The older's red eyes flashed anger. "You shouldn't have told her such things. How could you do that Ryanne? You told her blatant lies."

"No, Bella," I said quietly. "_You_ told her blatant lies. I told her what I remember happening to us. I told her the truth. She deserves to know the truth. She deserved to know what I thought happened to us," I whispered.

I had gotten beyond the point of anger with my sister. She had to lie to her own daughter. Or, at least, she _felt_ like she had to lie to her own daughter. I pitied her. She wanted to have everything. She couldn't just be happy with what she had. She had what some people would deem more than enough. Ignoring the fact that she was a vampire, she had a family that loved her and all the money in the world. It was because she was a vampire that she couldn't be around humans. It was because this was the life that she had chosen that she couldn't have all the things that she wanted.

But I still didn't understand why she needed them. It didn't make any sense to me. She had the man she chose, the life she chose, the family _she chose_! All of the things that had happened were by her own choices. After sitting here and telling Renesmee about everything that had happened, I realized that my sister would just never be satisfied with what she had chosen. She would always wonder if the grass was greener on the other side. But I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. She needed help or something. I didn't even know. But my anger wasn't going to help her. So I chose to feel bad for her, for the fact that she didn't realize that she had a life that someone else would die for. I mean, she had died for it.

"What you _thought._ You see things completely differently than I do. There's no one else that sees stuff the way that you do," she argued.

"I do," Jake said, turning to look a Bella. He kept his hand at my waist as he turned to face her completely. Edward appeared beside her, his hand resting on Renesmee's shoulder and his other arm on Bella's waist. "Tell me, leech, do _you_ think that anything Ryanne said was a lie?" he directed at Edward. "Because what she told the _kid_ is true. All of that shit actually happened the way that she said it," Jake growled.

"I was depressed!" Bella screeched.

"And she tried to help you!" Jake screeched.

I rested a hand on his bicep and pulled on him, hoping that he would calm down. "Stop, that's enough," I whispered. The other vampires were now in the backyard staring at us. "We're leaving now, okay?" I tugged a little harder and pulled him towards the forest. "It was nice to meet you all," I said as we took our steps towards the forest.

Jake pulled me back against his chest, my feet dangling in the air as he sprinted towards the Rez, grunting, growling, and mumbling under his breath. I just rested in his arms and quietly prepared me for his lecture.


	118. Chapter CXVII

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say except that I'm sorry that I didn't get one up yesterday. Enjoy and good night!**

* * *

**Chapter CXVII**

"Hey, so do you have a death wish?" Jake asked me after he had literally thrown me down on the couch. I rubbed the back of my thigh and looked over at him. "You just can't help but find ways to make the vampires angry, huh?"

I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the living room and bit it. "It"s a talent," a said with a mouthful of apple.

"You think this is a joke? I'm being serious here, Ryanne. Bella can kill you without even trying," he countered.

"Well, at least she's not _trying_ to kill me anymore. That'll be a good change," I replied, biting my apple again.

"Annie," he growled low with warning. "Will you please listen to me? I care about you and I'm only trying to protect you. The sarcasm isn't helping us right now."

"Jake, I don't know what you want from me. One minute you're telling me to speak my mind and tell you what I feel. I try hard to do what you tell me to." Jake snorted in disbelief. "Oh stop it. I really do try to do the things that you tell me to. But you make it difficult when I do the things that you want me to and then you yell at me."

"I'm not yelling at you," he bellowed.

"Sue called and begged to differ," I said, resting my head against the back of the couch. "Jake, I don't know what you want from me. Do you want me to be angry and insult people all day? Or do you want me to tell people what I'm really thinking?"

"Both. I don't want you to put your life in danger. And when you do shit like yell at your sister -"

"I didn't yell at her, Jake. You know that I didn't. Bella's not worth my anger," I interrupted.

Jake growled and settled down on the couch next to me. "What did the monster have to say to you?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "And why were you letting her touch you?"

"Renesmee doesn't deserve my anger. Bella isn't worth the time it takes for me to hate her, but Renesmee doesn't deserve it. She didn't ask Bella to fall in love with Edward and Edward to make the mistake of trying to get with Bela before she was a vampire. She didn't ask to be born and I'm not going to be the one that sits here and tells her that it's her fault," I said. "She has a power, kind of like Edward's. Instead of me showing her my thoughts, she shows me hers by touching me. She was just showing me her family and the things that Bella had said about us. That's all."

"What did Bella have to say?"

"She was just showing the kid parts of her family and introducing her," I said. "And then she was saying something about you and how she wanted you and Renesmee to be better friends than you and I are," I said. Jake snorted. "I think that there's a part of my sister that hopes that you would have fallen in love with her."

"Yeah right. Could you imagine anyone falling in love with the little hybrid?" He snorted with amusement. "Scared the shit out of me when I thought that _Seth_ had imprinted. I mean, of everyone to imprint, Seth would be the best candidate. He needs someone soon."

"You should stop encouraging the guys to imprint. You're killing me," I groaned.

"Killing you?"

"Oh yeah; every time that they imprint I get stuck with the wolves who are wondering how they should act and the girls wondering how they should react. So if we could hold off on imprinting until I get a handle on Embry and Penn, I would appreciate that." Jake laughed freely for the first time since we had left for the Cullen house earlier that day.

He had reclined himself in the corner of the couch, his abs gleaming gloriously under the lights of the house. "You've been kind of tense today," I said, putting the apple core down on a paper plate on the coffee table and scooted closer to him. "And while angry Jake is sexy in his own regard, my favorite side of the puzzle that is Jake is happy Jake."

"Well happy Jake won't be making an appearance until the stupid vampires are off of my land," he snapped.

"And there's no way that I can make happy Jake come around?" I asked, trying my hand at being sexy. I leaned forward so that I was lying chest to chest with Jake, my legs lying in a straight line next to his. "Well," I sighed when his gaze fell to my chest. I knew that my cleavage was a little more exposed in the position that I was lying in. I wasn't going to lie; it was intentional and I knew that it would get Jake going. "If I can't make Jake happy any time soon, I'll just get going," I said, straddling him and pressing my hips against his while I moved off of him.

I didn't even get fully off the couch before he growled and grabbed for my hips. "I know that you think that I'm going crazy. I'm really sorry that you feel like I've been flip flopping lately. I just... When it comes to you, I can't get the fears out of my head. I tell you to stand up for yourself, but then you do. The vampires aren't human and you start mouthing off to them like they're human. If they were just normal people, I would have no problems. They'd start hitting and then you'd lay them out flat. But these things will just kill you," he said.

I huffed. "Well, clearly you're not wanting be happy Jake anytime soon, so I'm going to leave," I said, moving with more determination this time. Jake's hands grabbed my hips and shoved me roughly back to his hips. "Is there a way that I could get happy Jake to get out here? Grumpy Jake is just pissing me off." He narrowed his eyes and I just smiled, leaning forward to catch his lips in mine. He groaned like he wasn't happy with what I was doing.

So I pulled back. If he was going to be a whiner, I wasn't going to sit here and listen to it. But he pulled me back down onto his mouth, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, resting my hands on his shoulders closer to his neck. He took my tongue into his mouth, sucking lightly. "Your dad," I reminded him.

"We're moving out," he groaned, but didn't pull away. I laughed against his mouth and nipped on his bottom lip. Jake's hand moved to the hem of my shirt, pushing it aside and slid it up underneath my bra line. His callouses stung against the untouched skin of my stomach. My back hurt much less, the scars and hardened tissued providing me a little resistance against his hand. I shuddered and moaned into his mouth, doing everything in my power not to pull away and strip him down right there.

Jake, however, had no such qualms. He pushed me down onto the couch, resting most of his weight on top of me, but not enough to hurt me. His hands slid up my chest farther, reaching for my boobs underneath their confines. The door banged open, sending Jake into protection mode. He shoved me into the back of the couch, sitting in front of me while he was growling and snarling.

"Dad?" I said when I recognized the dark silhouette in front of us. Great, just what I needed right now. Dad had just caught Jake and I moments away from having sex after he'd specifically said that there wasn't supposed to be funny business. Hell, both of our dads wanted us to stay away from sex. And we, being the good children we were, immediately disobeyed.

"I don't even want to talk about that," he said, gesturing to couch and me and Jake. Jake had relaxed and was now a wonderful bashful red color. "I just got a call from my son-in-law saying that you have upset your sister. What were you doing over there, Ryanne? Your sister is sick and quarantined," he scolded.

"You know that Bella is back in town?" My mind immediately went to the worst possible ideas. Bella actually thought that she could have Dad around her if she learned to control herself. She was letting him think that she was still alive. She was going to hurt my father and that wasn't something that I would _ever_ be okay with. No; I couldn't have that. Dad had been through enough shit in his lifetime. He didn't need to be in the shit too.

"They called me. Ryanne, in your condition, you shouldn't be hanging out over there. What if you get sick? What if something happens to you?" Dad asked.

"She's, uh, she's not as sick as you think, Dad," I said with a sigh.

"So we can go see her? Your sister said that as soon as she was better, I could go see her," he demanded.

"She said what?" Jake screamed.

"Jake why don't you go for a run?" I suggested, trying to downplay his reaction.

"Of all the stupid reckless things. She honestly thinks that she can have it all?" His arms were shaking as he realized that my sister was more than just a threat to the people, but to our family now.

"Jake, outside," I begged, pushing him towards the door.

"She is going to kill you, Ryanne. She is going to kill you and your father and she will have nothing then," he snarled, letting me push him out the door.

"Ryanne?" Dad questioned.

"It's fine, Dad," I said. "Jake go run."

"Ryanne, let's go see your sister," Dad suggested. "If she's better then we can go see her. Together."

"No!" Jake snarled, his form shaking and vibrating as he got closer. The seams started ripping. Dad was right there behind me.

"Jake, no!"


	119. Chapter CXVIII

**Author's Note: Okay, my time here reads 11:50 p.m. I'm really sorry that it's up so late. Oh and for those who read ****_Hear No Evil,_**** I don't know what's going on with my computer and it's war on the story, but it refuses to upload. Like I receive emails that say that I've put up a new chapter, but they're not up there when I go look. I'll look into it tonight and tomorrow and try to have it fixed so that I can update all of this again. For those who don't know yet, ****_Down to Nothing_**** (Embry's story) went up today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXVIII**

Shouting at him obviously didn't stop him from phasing. His clothes shredded as he snarled. He immediately turned to face me. I gave him what I hoped was a furious face as he looked apologetically at me. And then his eyes fell to my father. They went wide as he realized that he'd lost his temper and revealed the secret. "Jake, go run," I sighed. "I've got this." He hesitated as between me and the pale face of my father. "Just go. We'll talk about this." I hoped he heard the warning in my voice. Jake took a step closer, clearly afraid of how much trouble he would be in when he got home. If he only knew.

"Ryanne, get back!" Dad shouted at me. His hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back behind him. He pulled his gun from its holster, pointing it at Jake.

"No, Dad! It's Jake. He won't hurt us," I assured him. Dad didn't put the pistol down. "Dad," I implored. I stepped out of his shadow and in front of Jake. My wolf's wet nose touched the back of my neck, telling me to back to my father, but I wouldn't budge. His rough tongue scraped along the same spot, but I still wouldn't move. "Go, Jake. I'll talk to my dad." He whined, sounding so much like a dog that I normally would have teased him. But there was a gun being pointed at our faces and this was no time to be laughing. "Jake, go. I'm not going to tell you again."

A puff of warm air blew past my neck as Jake huffed at me. He licked me again and turned, sprinting towards the trees at top speed. Dad swiveled his gun to shoot him, but Jake was too fast. "What the hell is going on, Ryanne?" he spat. "Jake just turned... Jake is a monster!"

"He's not, Dad. He's not a monster. He's a protector," I said.

"We're going home. I'm getting you away from him," he screamed, replacing his gun and tugging on my arm.

"No, Dad you have to listen to me," I said, trying to explain. He didn't seem to care about what I was saying. He was muttering underneath his breath about Jake being a murderer, about the hunters that were found dead in the woods, about Harry. "Dad, they didn't do any of that. I promise you. The guys aren't here to hurt anyone."

"Guys?" he snapped, stopping suddenly and forcing me to collide with his back. "There are more of them?"

"Dad, please, you have to let me explain," I begged.

"I've been letting you live with him. Oh my God, Ryanne, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Dad continued.

"Dad, you have to listen to me. Jake hasn't done anything to me. He protects me. You don't know what's going on. You just have to give me a chance to explain," I begged.

"You are never going to see that _thing_ again," he spat, pulling me towards his car again.

I used all the power in my body, which was more than people realized after all my years of MMA, and pulled us to a stop. Dad lost his balance and went toppling to the ground. I reached out, feeling immediately bad about pulling him, but Dad didn't take my hand. He just stared at it. I gave up and used his weak moment to start telling him. I kneeled down in the grass beside him. "Dad, Jake isn't doing anything wrong. The legends that Sarah and Billy used to tell all the time, the bonfires that I attend, it's all real like the legends say. The bonfires are the tribal meetings, they're not just excuses for the kids to get drunk." He looked over at me startled. "We don't drink," I assured him. Forever the dad.

"Jake and his friends are Spirit Warriors. They are the protectors of the Quileute people," I said. "I can tell you everything, all the shit -"

"Language," he reprimanded. I had to avoid laughing. Leave it to Dad to correct me even now. I think it was his way of making things normal again. He couldn't understand what had happened or what I was telling him, but he could still be my father.

"I can tell you all the stuff that Bella has done Dad and how she got to be so sick. But I don't think that you want to know about that. You're a little freaked out right now, Dad. And that's okay," I was quick to assure him. "Some people get a little freaked out at first." At least he had someone who told him about it. I figured it out on my own and was then attacked by one of them. "Dad, I promise you that there is nothing to be scared about. I've never lied to you before and I have no reason to lie to you about this.."

He was breathing deeply like he didn't know if he could take this all. "Is there anything else that I should know about?" he asked.

I had a momentary debate about whether or not to tell him about Bella. I wasn't going to because I felt like I was ratting out my sister in some weird way. But after I thought the words, my next thought was the time that Bella had told Dad about my sneaking out. Yeah, fuck her. "Bella is really sick because she isn't _human_ anymore, Dad."

"The boy, Edward; he isn't human either, is he?" I bit my upper lip and pulled it down so that my cupid's bow was almost in a straight line. Finally, I just shook my head. "So he's turned her into something? Are you going to tell me what he turned her into?"

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered. He was debating internally about whether or not he wanted me to tell him. It seemed like an eternity when he finally nodded. "A vampire, Dad. Bella and Edward and the Cullens are vampires."

"Like Dracula?"

I chuckled a little, wishing that I had ever thought of that vampires as being anything like Dracula. "Yeah, Dad; like Dracula," I said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his knees apart as he tried to gain control of himself.

"Did Bella know about this before she was um... changed?" he asked then.

"Yeah, Dad. She's known since they started dating," I replied. He looked at me and then at the spot that Jake had disappeared to. "I've known about Jake for a while, Dad. Since after I came home from the hospital when Mr. Murphy assault me," I answered, hoping that's what he was concerned about.

"So my girls just have a thing for the supernatural?" he asked, trying to lighten to situation.

"I guess you could say that," I replied, watching him carefully to gauge his reaction.

"What was Jake talking about when he said Bella could kill us?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Bella is a vampire Dad. She's a leech, a parasite. She feeds on blood to survive. And she's still young. There's a chance that she might kill you because she won't be able to control herself. For Edward to call you... It was reckless and dangerous Dad. She could kill either one of us if we were around her," I explained.

"So I can't see my daughter anymore?" This was the hard part. I wasn't sure how to tell him that his daughter_ had _died. The person that Bella used to be was gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. She wasn't natural; she was a killer.

"That's for you to decide, Dad. I mean, hanging out with Bella, there is always the chance that something will happen and that she will hurt you. It might not be intentional," Knowing Bella it would be for her own personal gain, "but there is always a chance that something might harm you there."

"And with you and Jake? I mean, he did just turn into a huge ass dog," he said. I fought the urge to correct him on his language. "That seems to hold some kind of danger to it, don't you think?"

"Dad, what happened just now... It doesn't usually happen like that. Jake usually controls his temper better. It's just that...when it comes to Bella, it's a little harder for Jake to stay calm. She's done so much that has hurt us, hurt you and you don't even know it. It's hard for him to keep his temper in check when he knows that Bella isn't thinking of anyone but herself, you know?" He nodded. "I can promise you that he will never hurt you. He was just upset. In fact, Jake can probably come back right now if you want to talk to him," I said, hoping that he would take that offer and take the pressure off of me.

"I think we should, uh, hold off on that one for a while," he replied. There was a long, uncomfortable silence while Dad thought things over. "Could I maybe see what your sister has become? If she's still the Bella I remember, maybe something could work?" I didn't want to crush his dreams, so I just shrugged. He wasn't going over there without me and Jake. Dad stood and pulled me into a hug. "Don't think I've forgotten about you and Jake. I saw you two."

I just groaned.


	120. Chapter CXIX

**Author's Note: Good morning all! I hope that you all enjoy! I think I've figured out the problems with ****_Hear No Evil_****, at least I hope I have. I will ****_not_**** be posting multiple chapters on it because I found several typos with it. So I will resume the regular posting today. Hopefully we can shoot for multiple chapters this weekend. Enjoy!**

**Chapter CXIX**

I made sure that Dad got off to the house, promising him that I would "let" him go to the Cullen house in the next few days. "Dad, Jake is kind of like the younger chief of the tribe. He can't just let you go to the house. There's a lot that he has to talk about with the Council and with Billy. They're responsible for human life," I explained.

"But you will talk to him?" he pressed.

"Of course, Dad. I talk to Jake about everything," I said.

"And talking is _all_ you're going to do?" He had that knowing look in his eye. I just rolled my own blue ones and looked at him. "I thought you guys had an agreement with Billy about no funny business," he groaned.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything. I know that it was a long time ago when dinosaurs were still roaming the world, but you were a teenager," I reminded him.

"That was a low blow," he laughed. "But yes, I was a teenager. And that's how we had had Bella." I just rolled my eyes again. "I'm serious; I'm not ready to be a grandpa just yet, Ryanne."

"Ew, Dad, come on. I'm not going to be a teen parent. We're not doing anything that could lead to _that,_" I said, instantly uncomfortable with the way that the conversation had turned. The truth was the things that Jake and I were doing _could_ lead to kids, but we were being safe about things. Way safer than some of our friends. "Unless you want me to go into details, I would suggest that we drop this subject."

Dad blushed a little but he'd nodded and agreed to drop the whole thing. Now I was just waiting for Jake to come back home. We had a few things that we needed to talk about. The first of which was his temper. "Hey," he called shyly. "I, uh, I sent my dad over to Sue's. It's just us," he added. I just nodded, fighting the urge to pull my whole lip into my mouth with anger. "Please tell me the guns are down?"

"Questionable," I said. Jake stepped into the living room. I was sure that I was a sight to see. My hair was crazy around me because I had refused to tame it. My mouth was set in a hard line because I was fucking livid that he had phased like that. And I was glaring at him, or the area that I knew he would arrive in.

"I'm sorry," he muttered the second he saw me.

"Really? Where the hell was that sorry a few hours ago? My dad isn't any younger than Harry. What would you have done if you had given him a heart attack? Jake, what if he died? We didn't know if he could handle that kind of information!" I snapped. I had tried to play it off when Jake had first phased. I had stayed calm so that I could be with my father and explain things to him. But I had been freaking out, just distracting myself to keep from exploding.

"Your dad is strong, Annie. And I didn't mean to hurt him. It wasn't like I did it on purpose. I just lost my temper. Your sister is _trying_ to kill people, I swear it," he growled. He sank down on the couch next to me, leaning into my side. "I'm sorry that you're angry with me."

"Angry doesn't even begin it, Jake. You give my _sister_ shit about the danger that she puts our family in, but you just did the same exact thing!" I shouted at him. "Let's be honest here, Jake; you lost your temper. We know better than anyone what could happen if you were too close."

Jake was looming over me like he was going to intimidate me and get me to back away. "Don't compare me to your sister, Ryanne. Don't ever do it. Your sister is a monster, whether she was human or vampire. She has always been a selfish bitch," he growled at me.

"I don't know what you think scaring me is going to do for you," I managed to say without a shaking voice, "but all you're doing is pissing me the fuck off. I wasn't comparing you with Bella. I was just saying that you were being hypocritical. You put my dad in danger and you may not realize it, but you came pretty damn close to him telling me that I couldn't see you again."

I saw the pained look spear through his face as he realized the implications of his actions. "I'm sorry, Annie. That wasn't the intention. Hell, I wasn't trying to show him what was going on. It was all an accident. But isn't it for the better that he knows now? He'll want to stay away and he'll understand what's going on down here," he said. He was right about one thing: Dad would know what was going on down here.

But there was still the other part of his statement that I needed to deal with. "Jake... Dad wants to go down to the Cullens tomorrow and see Bella," I said in a quiet voice. "I'm going to go with him."

"No; fuck no. Annie, hell no. I'm not letting you go down to that house again. You live for pissing people off. What about all of the vampires that are down there? What are you going to do with them?" He was holding his hands in the air like he had pointed out a flaw in my logic, like I couldn't go now.

"I'll call the Cullens and ask for all the _witnesses_ to leave. And I'll have you there with me," I said, biting the inside of my lip.

"You want me to go back down there? You want me to hang out with the vampires for an afternoon?" he snarled.

"No; I want you to come down and protect me and my father. That's your job. We're your family, Jake. So you can go down there with us or you can suck it up and let us go alone," I said, fighting the urge to fidget. It was a nervous habit that I had to get rid of like. Kind of like a poker tell. When I was really worried about thing, I would pick at my finger nails and bite my lower lip, which meant that Jake would then know that I _really_ wanted him to come down to the Cullen house with me.

"Fine," he said tossing his arms up in the air. "You guys can go, but you have to be safe," he growled. I knew that my heart probably stopped beating when he stopped talking. He wasn't going with me? But... But I couldn't protect my dad if something went wrong. I couldn't protect myself. I was going to be stuck there. I would have to calm myself down and get things together. "What's wrong? Talk to me," he begged.

Here we go again. I was so reliant on Jake and I didn't want to admit that I needed him to come with me. I used to be this fearless girl, willing to stand up to anything and anyone. And now I hide behind Jake. But I really wanted him to come down there with me; I really needed him to be there with me. "Jake, I need you to go to the Cullens' with me. I can't go by myself and I can't let my dad go by himself. There are too many risks," I whispered.

Jake laughed. He _laughed_ at me and my fears. His arms snaked around me and pulled me tight against his side. He was still laughing, his chest vibrating and trembling underneath me when I looked up at him. "I would never let you go there by yourself or just with your dad, Ryanne. And the fact that you thought that I would," he trailed off, chuckles swallowing his words. "I just like hearing you tell me that you need me," he said simply.

My face fell and a mixture of anger and betrayal washed over me. "Oh stop it," Jake said, tapping my arm lightly. "You like hearing me say that I love you and I like hearing you say that you need me," he explained. "I'll tell you something really interesting," he tempted. I was still a little angry at him and not wanting to concede. "I like it almost as much as I like hearing you say that you love me." See, if was a good thing that I didn't concede. That wasn't worth a smile. Okay, it _was_. But I just didn't want to give him one. "Not even just a little smile?" he asked. I just stared at him through narrowed eyes. He pushed me down onto the couch and hovered over me, keeping his weight off me, but radiating his heat over me. "I," he whispered with his lips against my throat, "love," he pressed a soft kiss to my chin, "you."

It was hard to stay angry at the boy when he was doing things like that. He kissed my lips lightly, but I quickly changed that. He grabbed at my waist and rolled me over so that I was lying on top of him. His hands were grabbing at my waist, stinging and tingling just because of the touch. "Okay," I groaned, pulling away, "Dad already caught us once. Let's not have a repeat," I said, pushing off of him.

Jake grabbed me and pulled me into his arms again. "Let's go to the bedroom then," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I just laughed while he whisked me away.


	121. Chapter CXX

**Author's Note: Good morning all! I hope that you all enjoy today's chapter. Please don't forget that ****_Down to Nothing_**** is up and going if you're interested. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXX**

"You're sure that she can handle this?" Jake was asking Edward as we were standing outside the house. Jake had told Dad that he had to stay in the car while he talked to Edward.

"She didn't kill Ryanne yesterday. And if anyone had cause to kill someone -"

"It'd be me to kill your wife," Jake cut in. "She's done nothing but hurt my imprint. I get the right to kill her." Edward hissed at him. "But we're not here to kill Bella, unfortunately. Charlie wants to determine whether or not he can be around his daughter." I watched Edward's face contort and twist as he saw Jake's thoughts, as he saw how upset Jake was about Bella trying to reach out to Dad.

"She just wants to have her family," he stated.

"She has her family," Jake snarled. "Her _vampire _family. She is putting their lives in danger just by trying this. But Charlie wants to try this. So I'm asking you: can she control herself?"

"Yes," Edward said definitively. Jake looked down at me and nodded ever so slightly.

"If she comes within two feet of my imprint or her father, she dies. We clear?" Jake said menacingly. Edward nodded. Jake turned and nodded to Dad, who got out of the car and walked up to me. He took my hand in his and waited for Jake's next move.

The wolf in question, being the Alpha that he is, walked directly in front of me and my dad, his broad shoulders practically covering both of us. It wasn't the appropriate moment to be stricken with how fucking hot Jake was... But I was. I wanted to hold his hand for several reasons, the least of which was that I was scared about being back in this damn house. "Ryanne," Esme greeted. "It's good to see you again."

I didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded. Bella was sitting on the couch, her eyes a muddy brown instead of the red that had been glaring at me yesterday. She was hiding what she was, what she had become. I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I followed Jake to the sofa and took a place as far from Bella as propriety would allow. Jake sat down on the ground between my father's knee and mine. I rested my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him a little. He just gave me a tight lipped smirk in response.

"It's so good to see you, Dad," Bella said. It was the one thing that she couldn't mask: her voice. She didn't sound like Bella anymore. I jerked my chin up a notch when she glared at me. But it wan't my fault that she was upset, it was Dad's. She had spoken and his eyebrows had flown into his hairline. He realized that I hadn't been lying to him.

"You look...different Bella," Dad said safely. I licked my lips before I took my bottom one into my mouth. She nodded. "So you're what she said that you are?"

"What did you tell him?" Bella asked, her entire demeanor changing. Jake snarled and pushed himself upright, blocking Bella from even viewing me and Dad.

"He's a little over protective, huh?" Dad whispered. Edward snorted. Jake didn't care what anyone was saying. He was too focused on the threat in front of him. I turned to Dad and nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I wanted to make sure that nothing happen with Jake and Bella. Jake was just itching at the chance to hurt her. And while I wanted to watch it happen, I didn't want to see Jake hurt.

"Jake, it's fine," I said, wrapping my hand around his forearm and pulling him down again. He settled between us again, but he wasn't sitting on his butt. No, he was resting on his heels, waiting for the threat to become a reality. "Bella, it was an accident. Dad wanted to know. He knows everything."

"Everything? You told him about Italy?" she shouted at me.

"You two went to Italy?" Dad screeched.

"Okay, so not everything. I wasn't trying to get you in trouble," I muttered so quietly that Dad wouldn't hear me.

"When did you two go to Italy?" I could hear the panic, the worry that his children had been out of the country without him knowing. "How did you two go to Italy?"

"You thought it was L.A. and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about all the illegal things we had to do in order to get out of the country," I replied. Dad's face turned a nasty shade of purple as his blood pressure sky rocketed. "Calm down, Dad. It's not a big deal. Nothing bad happened."

"Lies," Jake snapped in front of me. I smacked his arm lightly, warning him to cool it. Dad wasn't any younger than Harry Clearwater had been and Dad was a _much_ bigger worrier than Harry had been. "Never mind. Forget that I said anything," he grumbled. He never moved his eyes from Bella. She made a move, he followed her.

"He wouldn't have known about Italy if you hadn't said something," I muttered again. Edward hissed. Jake's eyes shifted for just a brief second to make contact with my sister's husband. "Bella, Dad is here because he's trying to see if he can be around you still," I said loud enough that Dad would hear now.

"Of course he can still be around me. I'm his daughter, Ryanne. Don't be ridiculous," Bella said with a wave of her hand. I didn't say anything in response.

"But you're a, uh, a vampire now right? You want blood?" She looked like she was in pain or sick to her stomach. Maybe both. Edward jumped to her side quickly. He was murmuring lowly into her ear. Jake was snarling and snapping like a dog on a chain, fighting the desire to rip my sister apart. "I just... I can't. Can we go?" he asked.

Jake was eager enough to do so. He jumped up to his feet, pulling me into his side with a loud growl. He maneuvered Dad in front of us and walked behind, keeping his eyes on Bella and Edward the entire time. "Dad wait! I'm still the same Bella," she claimed loudly. Dad just kept walking. He was still shaking a little, holding himself stiffly as he marched towards the door. "Please Dad; just talk to me. I want you to meet my daughter."

Dad stopped and turned around to stare at Bella. She was holding out a hand back behind her. Renesmee stepped forward and wrapped her little hand around her mother's. "Dad, this is Renesmee. She's our daughter." I was floored. I didn't think that Bella would actually do that to Dad. I mean, he'd always wanted grandkids. But he'd made it clear that he didn't want to be around Bella. It was wrong of her to do that to him. "Renesmee, this is your grandpa."

She waved shyly at him. Dad looked like he didn't believe what they were saying. And then he caught sight of her eyes. It was hard to say that Renesmee wasn't related to us when her eyes were the same color as my dad and Bella's. "Dad," I whispered. He looked back at me. "She is their daughter. She's a hybrid, part human, part vampire." Renesmee's long curls bobbed with her nod, like she was agreeing with what I was saying.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to deal with this right now," he muttered. He didn't know that everyone around his could hear him. I nodded and tugged on Jake's arm. He shoved me in front of him, his hands on my shoulders as he steered me and dad out of the house. He was staring at the vampires behind us, making sure that there was no surprise attack.

I glanced back over my shoulder and noticed the little spawn's crestfallen face. I kind of felt bad. She didn't ask to be what she was and it wasn't fair that she was being hated on because of it. Dad practically ran over to the passenger side of the truck, forgetting like usual that it didn't open. "Dad," I reminded him, pointing to the driver's side. He pushed off the car and almost sprinted to the driver's side, sliding all the way to the passenger side. I sandwhiched myself between the two men that I loved most in the world. I rested my hand on Jake's knees and looked up at him. He was still tense, still upset.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dad asked as he noticed the hard line of Jake's Jaw.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a little time. Once we're back on La Push, he'll calm down," I promised. Jake's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Don't break the car," I whispered to the wolf.

"She's not Bella anymore. Your sister never used to flip out on you like that," Dad said. Yeah she did. But I wasn't going to say anything to him. "And her kid?"

"I don't know what to tell you about Renesmee, Dad. I kind of separate her from the Cullens. She isn't this by choice. Bella is a vampire because she wanted to be a vampire. Renesmee wasn't born because she wasn't to be," I said. "I'm not saying tat you have to want to be around her all the time. I'm just tell you how I felt about it."

He nodded. "You think you two could just drop me off at the house?" he asked. Jake nodded stiffly. I couldn't wait for this to be over, for it to be me and Jake and fun... No vampires.


	122. Chapter CXXI

**Author's Note: Good morning everyone. I just wanted to thank you all and say a few things before we get started here. The story will be slowing down in terms of action after the next few chapters. In ****_Breaking Dawn,_**** there were months spent lying in wait of the Volturi. I think after 121 chapters of craziness, everyone deserves a chance to be a little bit happier. There will be drama mentioned from the other stories, but I'm just giving you a heads up to prepare yourself for the fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXI**

We all got out of the car to let Dad at. I was moments away from telling Jake that he needed to get the passenger door of the car fixed when Dad looked at me. "Could we talk?" he asked. He said it quietly, staring at Jake like he thought that Jake might say no. Jake just slammed the door closed and started walking to the house. "Maybe just...you and me?" Dad asked then. Jake growled quietly under his breath.

"Stop it," I warned him. "Just go take a run. I'll stay in the house and you'll be nearby," I suggested.

"Last time I left you in a house that smelled like vampires -"

"I went to Italy. Are you going to bring that up every time that I ask to be left alone?" I said, my hands on my hips. He nodded with a slight smile on his face. "I'm here with my dad. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. The second someone that I don't recognize shows up, I'll scream for you. Okay?"

He leaned down until he was face to face with me. "You call me if something seems off, Annie. I mean, even just a little off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jake; I understand," I said with sarcastic obedience.

"I'm being serious."

"Oh I know you are. Get going, Jake; I'll just stay here and party with my dad. You know, once upon a time I used to live in this house." I tweaked one lip up and dropped my voice to a whisper like there was something that I needed to hide from my dad.

"You're not funny," he said. I shoved him away from me and my Dad. "Fine, fine; I'm going."

He walked away from me and my dad, taking backwards glances every once in a while to make sure that nothing had attacked me and Dad while we were standing there. "We should get inside before he comes back," I whispered. Jake turned around and flared at me before he bounded off into the forest.

The house was filthy, nothing like how I left it months ago. I guess that was the problem with moving out. I wasn't here to make sure that Dad was well taken care of, that nothing was out of control. Before I did anything else, I grabbed the bucket of cleaning supplies that was collecting cobwebs underneath the sink. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, pulling the Pledge out of the bucket.

"Remember when I said that I wanted to be on a need to know?" I nodded, still working on a stain on the kitchen table. "What happened between you and your sister is something that I need to know." I sighed and straightened for a moment but quickly went back to the table.

"There's a lot of background story," I said, thinking of the first year that Bella was here and what had _actually_ happened there. "I mean, it's not like I can just list what happened between us," I explained.

"Fine, start talking," he said. He plopped himself into his favorite kitchen chair. There was a brief moment of silence while I debated what to do. I could continue cleaning, which really needed to be done, or I could sit my ass down on the counter and clean. If I was cleaning, I would have an excuse not to look him in the eye while I explained everything. Yeah, cleaning was happening. Hell, I would clean the chimney if I had to.

"Bella and Edward met and she was instantly in love with him. There was just something about him that she loved. I couldn't tell you what or why, because I never understood it. When she stormed out of here that year, when she said all those things to you, it was because there was a vampire hunting her. She didn't want to lead them here, or so she claims, so she took off. I guess they threatened Mom or something. I real don't know the details, but I know that what happened to Bella wasn't just some fall down the stairs," I began, moving from the table to the kitchen counter, switching cleaners as I went.

"I wasn't really involved until Edward left her," I continued. I wanted to check my dad's face and see how he was handling all of this, but the reality was that I wouldn't be able to look at him and finish this. "He left her because he loved her, or at least that's what he told her when he came back. I started bringing Bella around because of Jake. The boy could make a grumpy old man happy. I thought that he might be able to help her, that he might be able to make her happy again. I guess I really had no one to blame but myself. Jake had always had a crush on her. It was only normal when he started falling in love with her. I didn't say anything," I whispered, the pain of the months that Jake thought that he was in love with Bella.

"I told myself that I didn't care, which was the biggest lie that someone could tell themselves, Dad. Jake phased; you saw that earlier." He snorted and I'm sure he was freaking out in his own head. "Jake phased and something happened. I don't know if you really want to hear about that right now. Let me just finish me and Bella and then you can ask whatever questions you want." I looked over to see him nodding to me. "Jake had a claim to me, one that he was trying to fight with everything in his power. He loved Bella at the time. He deserved to have what he actually wanted, just once." I nodded to myself, trying to swallow the pain.

"Bella was kind of addicted to adrenaline back ten. She discovered that it was one of the only ways that she could remember Edward. She was kind of delusional. She bought a motorcycle and asked Jake to clean it up for her."

"You let her buy a motorbike!"

"Please don't start yelling at me, yet. You have a lot more to yell at me about," I said with a flinch. "Jake was helping her, teaching her how to ride the thing, teaching her about it. I was generally the voice of reason, the one that was freaking out about everything. It kind of sucked for a while, being the responsible one. But I got used to it. That's what all the accidents were, by the way. But she was getting better, not crashing as much. I don't think the adrenaline was as great as she thought that it would be, you know?

"Spring break came around and we were being hunted by another vampire, one that created an army of newborn vampires. Jake wanted the two of us to be down at the Rez all the time; he wanted us to be where he could keep us safe. We had been done there for a while when Bella decided that she wanted to go cliff diving. I thought that I could bring her up to the top of the cliff and she would realize just how high it was. But she... She ended up pulling me over the edge with her. Jake found us and Jake saved us, well, me. But it's been hard for me to get back to normal with Bella.

"She has hurt me, more than I think that people realize, Dad. It's hard to be around her. She's forced me to do a lot of stuff, to walk in the forests when you had said that I couldn't, taken me to Italy because she needed to go -"

"I'm still confused about Italy. How the hell did you two get out of the country?"  
"After the cliff diving, Bella and I were going back down to the house. Alice was here, trying to get a hold of Bella. Edward thought that Bella had killed herself when she jumped over the cliff, that she'd committed suicide. He went to the Volturi. They're like royal vampires, in charge of everything. They keep all of this a secret. He wanted them to kill him because he thought Bella was dead. Alice and my _sister_ said that it would be more believable for you if I had to go too," I explained.

"That was wrong. You don't go anywhere, Ryanne. Not without telling me. You know how hard it was to believe that you had left?" He was telling the wrong person. "So you and your sister just don't talk anymore?" I nodded.

"Unless we have to. Which we do because there's something coming after us...again. And me telling you this puts you at risk, Dad. Which is stupid because I've fought forever and ever to keep you safe from all of this. Telling you this puts you in danger, Dad," I said. I didn't want the Volturi to come after him, thinking that he knew more than he did. I had just told him about what had happened between me and Bella. He didn't need to know much more than that.

And the Volturi didn't need much more than that to find a reason to kill him.

"Look, Dad, you have to stay down on the Rez now. As much as you can, okay? The things that are coming after us are dangerous and they won't hesitate to kill you. But the guys can protect you. You go to work, you come down to the Rez. Just like old times," I whispered. How could I have been stupid enough to put him at danger. I should lose daughter status for this shit.

"And what about you and Jake? You said he had a claim to you? You two didn't elope did you?" he asked. I stopped scrubbing the sink and dropped to the floor, laughing my head off. Leave it to my dad to think about that.

"No, Dad; Jake is the Alpha of his Pack. He... He, well not him but the spirits - - Yeah, the spirits chose me as a mate for Jake. That's his claim," I explained.

"So you two are _mates?_" I could see his mouth struggling to form the word, like it shouldn't even be in the sentence.

"Bound to each other for the rest of our lives."

"No. No. My daughter is not someone's _mate_," he determined. "And with Jacob Black?"

"Okay, slow your roll there, Sheriff. Of all the people that you had to choose from for me, wouldn't Jake be in your top five?" He grumbled agreement. "I know that you're going overprotective dad mode, but there's no reason to be. I've already got that on one side. After Bella caused my seizure, he's been a little crazy about letting me out of his sight," I explained.

"Bella caused the seizure?" I nodded. "I don't even want to know how anymore. I should have stuck with need to know." I smiled sadly at him. "Come here," he said, patting his knee. I took my spot on his lap and looped my arms around his neck. "I don't know if I can be around your sister, Ryanne. And I'm sorry if that hurts her, but she's indestructible now, right?" I nodded. "You're still breakable." He touched his finger to the tip of my nose. "Your sister never really needed me. You always have."

A knock sounded through the house. "I'll get it," I said, pushing up off his lap and sure that it was just Jake. So you can imagine the shock when I pulled it open to see Renesmee.

"Can I please stay here?" she said, water streaming down her face and clinging to her clothes. "Please?" I nodded, but switched spots so that I was standing outside and she walking towards the kitchen.

"Jake!"


	123. Chapter CXXII

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope we all enjoy today's chapter. Love and thanks to everyone who reads!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXII**

"Jake!" I screamed again. He was by my side next then a minute later.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Who's here?" he asked quickly. His nose was lifted to the air, testing it to see what he could find. "Why is she here?" he demanded when he picked up Renesmee's scent.

"I don't know; you said to call you if anything seemed off and this seemed off. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. I just finished talking to my dad when she showed up," I explained. His arms dropped over my waist, obviously having decided that Renesmee wasn't enough of a threat for him to be bothered with at the moment.

"You told your dad everything?"

"Mostly," I shrugged.

"Damn it, Ryanne!" he shouted in his quiet whisper. "You should have told him everything. He deserves to know about all the shit that his daughter has done."

"I told him most of it, Jake. I just don't want him... I don't know, Jake. It just seems wrong to do that to him," I admitted. "Bella was his daughter once."

"You're not protecting him by downplaying the things that happened, Annie. If you don't tell him, I will," he threatened. Maybe that would be the easy way out. Maybe I could have Jake tell him and then I would have nothing to worry about. "Let's get in the house and find out what the spawn is doing here." If she was going to be staying, we should probably find another name for her that wasn't the spawn.

Jake pushed me into the house in his gently gruff manner. I followed him willingly to where Renesmee sat on the couch, across from my father. If it was a normal child, I would be laughing at the look on my father's face. He was pressed as far back into his arm chair as physically possible, his eyes wide as he stared at the little hybrid. Jake kept a firm hand wrapped around my arm. I still pulled insistently towards the couch and took a seat next to her. "Why are you here?" Jake growled.

"Ignore him," I said, nestling back into Jake's side so that he would know that I was still keeping with him. "He's always been a little rough around the edges. But how did you get here, Renesmee?"

"I ran," she whispered, her soft voice tinkling like a bell. "My parents went out hunting and I took the chance to run while Dad wasn't home."

"Why?"

She hesitantly extended a hand towards me, pausing to first look at me and then at Jake. Both of us nodded, her hand rested on mine. _"Your aunt is lying to you, Renesmee. We were such great friends. The Pack has changed the way that she thinks about things,"_ I could hear Bella saying. Her brows were furrowed and I felt a kind of confusion in a brain that wasn't mine. _"I know that you showed her our conversation, but she just used that against you."_

_"Bella that's enough,"_ Edward cut in. _"You want her to be a part of your family then you have to be honest with her. You and Ryanne were never really friends," _he explained._ "Your aunt chose a different path in life and that's the end of this conversation."_ Nice; short and sweet and completely unhelpful.

_"Your aunt, my sister, has taken everything from me, Renesmee. She took Jacob, she took my family, and now she's trying to take you. Everything is just a game to her, a competition that she wants to win. She doesn't care about you, sweetheart,"_ Bella promised her. My gaze swiveled to Edward who shook his head at whatever thoughts I'd had about hurting my mother. _"We're going hunting."_ Bella rose and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. _"We'll be back in a few hours. Stay with Carlisle and Esme." _

Renesmee removed her hand from my skin and looked up at Jake. "Show him," I prompted. Jake flinched when her cold hand touched his forearm. His eyes misted over as he was lost in the thoughts that weren't his. "So you didn't believe your mom? And that is what made you run away?"

She shook her head and pressed her hand to mine again. Carlisle appeared before my eyes, his body young but his eyes old and wise and tired. _"Your mother and your aunt have always been different from one another, Renesmee. They just have different ways of thinking, of acting. Your mother has always been attached to what she wants. She will do whatever she can to make sure that the things she wants happen. It's both a blessing and curse. Your mother is determined and more than a little stubborn," _Carlisle explained to her.

_"What they each have told you is very true, Renesmee. When they were children I'm sure that the two were closer than they are now. But they aren't children anymore. Charlie kept your aunt here with him and Renee took your mother with her. They grew up in different worlds and grew apart. Ryanne learned how to make friends and be around people. Bella learned how to occupy herself. But Ryanne didn't lie to you," _Esme said, appearing behind me, well Renesmee.

_"So my parents lied to me. Dad knows that it was not the whole truth,"_ a bell voice muttered. _"I... I have to go."_

She removed her hand and moved to show Jake, who was growling and muttering under his breath as her hand came in contact with him. Dad was staring at the group of us, probably wondering what was going on. I jerked my head to the kitchen, rising to leave Jake and Renesmee on the couch. "She's special, Dad," I muttered. "She can show you her memories, her thoughts. She was showing us why she left the Cullens."

"Why did she leave?" Dad asked, suddenly curious.

"Because Bella lied to her. She doesn't deserve that, Dad. Bella told her that I was their best friend, that I would love her because we were best friends. She just feels betrayed. The only parents that she has ever known, in her like four months of living, have been letting her live in a fantasy world, Dad. And now she gets to see that nothing is as she said it would be. It hurts, Dad. That's all," I replied.

"So what would you like me to do, Ryanne?" Dad asked. He could see through me easily, like I was nothing important.

"You've raised one daughter before," I said, leaving the sentence hanging.

Dad took a little while, being a little slower when I wasn't explicit with him. "You want me to take her in? To take care of her like she was my own daughter?" He laughed a little harshly. "I'm too old to raise another kid, Rye."

"Dad, she's not normal. She'll age quicker and you can be done. Besides, she is kind of your granddaughter," I said, trying not to sneer at the word.

"Kind of," he replied with a laugh. "What about keeping her safe? Something is coming after you and Bella, right?"

"Well...not exactly," I muttered. "They're coming for Renesmee. They think that she's an immortal child. There was a few vampires centuries ago that wanted kids so desperately they turned kids into leeches. But kids can't control their impulses and the deaths became too many. Someone thought that Renesmee was one of them and called for help. They're coming after her, to kill her and the Cullens for allowing such a monster to be created," I explained. "Jake will talk to the guys, make sure that you two are safe. If she's going to be here, you're going to be in even more danger. That is, if you're going to keep her."

"Of course I'm going to keep her," he snapped. "I can't just let her go back to your sister if she doesn't want to. That's the whole reason I kept you in Forks with me."

"Come again?"

"You didn't want to go to your mom's, ever. I kept telling you to go with her, but you refused. Eventually I had to tell you that you could stay here with me. You and Bella chose who you wanted to live with. Bella wanted to go and live with your mother. You had no desire to be anywhere but here." I smiled at him. "And when I did try to make you, your mother called me and said that you were miserable and crying and Billy would have to deal with Jake who was miserable and crying. It was easier for all if I would just keep you here with me." I laughed. "And if trust be told I wanted you here."

"Dad, Renesmee needs someone who will help her grow up, someone to raise her the right way. I can't be that, but you can," I explained.

Dad pulled me tight against his chest and hugged me close. "I'll keep the little monster, but we need to find another name for her."

I laughed, interrupted by Jake's deep rumble. "We're calling the little monster Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster," he laughed, his hand on Renesmee's shoulder blade. "She's not a threat; I've seen it. She's going to get used to eating human good and stop feeding all together," he said with a pointed look at the little girl. "And we're going to keep her safe."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."


	124. Chapter CXXIII

**Author's Note: Sorry that I'm late. I thought that I would have cell reception up on top of the hill that I had to get to today (ranch work), but we didn't. Again, I'm really sorry! But enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXIII**

It was like waiting for the other cold, undead foot to come stomping down on my happy little world. Jake had talked to the Pack and while Sam was still hesitant, they had all agreed to help protect Renesmee and my father. She aged too rapidly for me to put her in any summer camp or let her be a part of anything that would be beneficial for a young girl, but Emily offered to take her during the day. She'd always wanted kids and I think Nessie gave her a chance to practice being a mom. God knows the little monster needed one.

But it was less than a week later that the proverbial boot came to squash my happy little family. Even from Jake's house, I could hear the snarling and snapping that was going on a good distance away. Nessie reached up to show me her thoughts but I shook my head at her. "Use your words," I managed to say despite distraction. She deserved to have as much of a normal life as we could give her and that meant learning how to communicate with people without using her gift, regardless of how cool it was.

"Jake is shouting for us," she whispered in her perfect little voice.

"Get your coat. We'll head outside," I replied with a nod. She nodded back and zoomed off. What could Jake need from us right now? He was on patrol. I took Nessie's hand in my own, ignoring her thoughts, and left the house. "What's going on?"

"Bella and Edward are at the treaty line. They're threatening to cross and come take Nessie home," Jake said, swinging an arm beneath my knees and pulling me to his chest while Nessie clambered up onto his back.

"Are you sending me home?" Nessie asked in a quietly pained voice. We had talked more about Bella, about the lies. My sister was so desperate to make herself seem like the perfect victim, it was impossible to tell whether or not she knew how deep she was into her lies. Ness didn't want to go back. She felt like no one had protected her and told her the truth. Her father sided with her mother for some unknown reason. Her grandparents didn't seem to care about what was going on which was strange. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella and Edward were there, I would say that Carlisle and Esme should be raising Nessie. They were more like her than the wolves. They would be _great_ parents for her. But I knew that it wouldn't happen like that; Bella would poison that for her too.

I think the most striking betrayal for Nessie, apart from her parents, was Rosalie. From what she'd shown me and told me, she and her Aunt Rosie were close. I had heard about how close Bella and Rosalie had gotten when Bella was pregnant. The blonde leech had always wanted a child and Renesmee was her chance. So it hurt the little spawn when her aunt, who had so desperately fought for her life, hadn't stood up for her. "No, Nessie, we're not sending you away unless you want to go," Jake said with surety. "And we've got to make this quick. Charlie will be here to pick you up in just a little while."

Seeing Jake and Nessie together was weird in some ways. They weren't supposed to like each other; they weren't supposed to be friends. But he was great with her. The two of them had this nasty way of teasing each other, of laughing and joking when it seemed completely inappropriate. The words _mutt_ and _monster_ were terms of endearment in my house. And what neither of them knew was how great it was to see them together for me. When the spawn was happily playing like a normal little kid, I had hope for her future. And when Jake was taking care of her, reprimanding her for doing something wrong, I had dreams about the kids that we could have one day and the father that he would be to them.

The treaty line came into sight. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist. Edward stood impassive, probably listening in to hear all the lies that we had told Renesmee. After all, that would be the only reason that their monster would want to come and stay with us, right? "No one is blaming you for loving her. In fact, we're glad," Edward said in response to my thoughts. "But the witnesses are here for her, to help protect her. They can't very well do that when she's not with us, can they?"

"Shut up," I snapped. Jake dropped me from his arms. He kept a hand at waist, ready to pull me away if he needed to. Nessie was holding his other hand, half hiding behind her. "You're no better than her," I jabbed a finger at Bella. "You two are ruining your own happiness with your selfishness. Your child feels betrayed by your lies. You are the reason that she ran away. She waited for you to be _gone_ so that she could leave. That is how much she wanted to get away. Do you not realize what you've done? You've hurt her. All of you."

"It was not our intention; you know that Renesmee," Edward said. Bella was just staring at me, looking like she wanted to eat me alive.

"Give me back my daughter, you bitch," she snarled at me. Jake's arm tightened around my waist in that protective way that I generally ignored.

"Your daughter came to us, Bella," Jake managed to say between his clenched teeth. "But if you'd rather hear it from her," Jake prompted. His large hand rested against Nessie's pale arm as he guided her forward. She looked up at me with frightened eyes, but I just smiled at her. She could do this. I wasn't going to let her be like her mother and father. I wouldn't have it happen. She would be able to speak her mind, to tell other people what she was thinking. Other people would be her first priority. She wouldn't be as selfish as her parents.

"I want to stay here with Ryanne and Jake," she said clearly. I smiled with pride. That was what I wanted her to be like. I wanted her to say what was on her mind.

"What about hunting, Renesmee?" Edward said. "You'll get thirsty soon."

"I don't feed anymore; I prefer human food," she replied. "Especially when Emily or Ryanne cook."

I chuckled but didn't do much more. "Renesmee, please come home. You belong with us. You belong with your family."

I watched her cock her head to the side and narrow her eyes. "I thought Ryanne was my family, Mom," she said. Jake coughed to cover his laugh. Nessie sounded so much like me there was no denying she'd been spending time with me. We were all staring at the quiet little bug with disbelief.

"Is that what you wanted from her? You wanted her to turn her back on her family and be just like you, didn't you?" Bella shouted at me. "How could you do that to her? She isn't like you all; she needs to be with her family."

"You heard her, Bella," I replied calmly. "She doesn't want to be a part of all this. She wants to stay here."

"What about feeding? She needs to feed to survive."

"No, she doesn't; she lives on human food just like the rest of us," I replied. "And if she doesn't want to go with you, you can't force her."

"And the Pack is fine with her living here? She's part vampire, you know!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, stop," Edward said firmly. Who knows what the rest of the Pack and Nessie were thinking about. Whatever it was had caused Edward to cock his to the side and look at us all. "If she wants to stay and live with the dogs, she can."

Nessie looked relived. "Come here, Nessie," Jake prompted, wrapping his hand around her shoulder and pulling her back to our side.

"You named my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella screeched.

"She's a monster in her own regard, huh Ness?" I watched her smile up at Jake at his words. "Embry will take you back to your grandfather. Em?" Embry nodded, although he didn't look too happy about it. He'd been so angry lately, with the imprint and everything. It was strange to see people that weren't happy with what had happened. I hadn't met Penn though, so my advice wasn't worth it. He lowered himself to the ground and let Nessie crawl up before he took off for the Rez again. "You're not welcome here, Bella. Leave before you start an attack."

"You can my daughter, you mongrel! I want her back," she snarled.

"She doesn't want to go with you, Bella."

"Can you just hold one of us captive like this? What about the treaty?"

"You want to talk about the treaty, Bella? Do you have any idea how many times the Pack has forgiven you all? All you ever do it break the treaty. We're doing the only thing that we know how: protecting humans. And you're right, she's part vampire. That's why we're deal with that part of her that's human. Now get away from us."

Bella was being dragged away by Emmett while Jake glared at Edward. "This isn't finished, dog. If anything happens to her -"

"Edward, leave," Dr. Cullen announced. "That's enough." We watched Esme and Edward walk away and then Carlisle looked back at us. "I'm sorry for all this trouble. Take good care of our granddaughter, please." I smiled and nodded, watching them all disappear.

"Well that went better than expected," Jake said. I stared up at him like he was brain dead. "What?" he asked innocently.


	125. Chapter CXXIV

**Author's Note: Okay, okay; I know that I'm late. But it's my birthday so cut me a little slack! All other stories will be posted on different times than what is on the timetable due to celebrations. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy. Remember, we're getting into the fluffy stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter CXXIV:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"It's long over due, Jake," she was saying while we were lying on the bed, the morning light just starting to stream through the windows. This was my favorite time of the day. Annie's hair was a little wilder in the mornings, a frizzy mane around her face. The light would hit her sun-tanned skin in the most amazing way. This was when we did all of our talking. Annie would lie on my chest, her arms folded over my chest with her chin resting on her hands. "I mean, Nate hasn't actually gotten to _go_ to a bonfire. He was run out. Charlie hasn't even been invited to one. And then you've got Penn now too. We have imprints that haven't gotten the chance to be welcomed the way they should have."

"Annie," I groaned. I had yet to set up a bonfire since I had become Alpha. Ever with her by my side, I didn't know if I could do it.

"Come on, Jake. You're Alpha now, which means that Sam can't run Nate out. Charlie knows us all but she's never gotten to be a part of the bonfires. And I don't even know Penn. I mean, I've talked to her, but I don't know her," she was begging. How could I say no to her when she was begging? "We can do the pack part of the bonfire before your dad shows up and then my dad, Nessie, and Billy can all come over."

"Annie, how are we going to put a bonfire together? I don't know what I'm doing," I griped.

"But Emily does. We could talk to her and get her help. We both know that Em will want to help; she loves this kind of stuff," she said logically. "And Sam can go chase a rabbit if he has a problem with it. _You_ are Alpha Jake; things don't have to be done the same way that Sam did them. You're allowed to make your own decisions," she replied. She leaned down and pressed her lips to my sternum, still begging me to go along with her.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth puckered in a pout. With blue eyes staring at you with such longing, how could you ever say no to this girl. "Fine," I gave in. "You can go talk to Emily tonight and try to set something up for next weekend," I conceded.

"_Next_ weekend?" I nodded. "Why not this weekend? Come on, Jake, everyone needs a little break from the craziness."

"No, Annie. You and I have plans this weekend," I countered.

"We do?"  
"Yep," I popped.

"And when were you going to tell me about these plans?" I just laughed. "I'm serious; what if I had plans for this weekend? What were you going to do then?"

"You talk to me every day. You would have told me if you had plans. Nice try, whiny," I teased, leaning forward and kissing her nose. "We leave tonight. Pack the bags and we'll go as soon as I finish patrol tonight."

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"When have I ever told you when I have special things planned?" I laughed. She frowned and looked at me with mock danger. "You always have fun when I make plans for us to do," I pointed out. "Have a little faith, Annie. You'll see."

"I always have faith in you, Jake. It's me I worry about. I don't handle surprises well," she warned me.

"I've known you for how long now? I know you better than you realize." She just frowned at me. "Besides, it's not a surprise when I tell you that we're doing something," I pointed out.

"But I don't know what we're doing; that makes it a surprise, Jake," she countered. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, well can you put my girl mind at ease and tell me what I have to wear?"

"Nothing fancy," I said, having learned long ago that I just needed to tell her what to wear and she would stop her whiny. "It's just going to be us. We're not going to be going out or anything. Just enjoying the fact that it's just you and me."

Her eyes narrowed in the dangerous way that told me that I was on thin ice with her. But thin ice with her was thick enough to jump on. She was never really angry at me. She would get a little worried about things and yell at me, but in reality I was always in a good place with her. I kissed her cheek and rolled over, her groan turning into a laugh as I crashed on top of her. "I have to go to patrol," I said between her giggles. "And you have to sit here and pack. I'll actually need some shirts, by the way." She smacked my chest.

"I'm not your slave," she laughed. She smacked my arm when I bent down to kiss her cheek. I stooped again, chuckling this time. She turned her head and caught my lips in hers. It was nice to just kiss her, not to feel like the world is crashing down around the two of us. It was so easy for me to get lost in her when she did shit like this.

"Okay, okay; I have to go," I murmured against her mouth. I pulled away slowly but surely. "You suck at this whole letting go thing." She just laughed at me and kissed me again, following my lips until she was sitting upright with me. The problem was that I was no better. I wanted to kiss her all damn day. But not yet; just another couple of hours.

I finished patrol and made sure that I warned everyone to keep Nessie and Charlie safe. The little demon seed was an unexpected part of our family but she was a part of it nonetheless. Charlie and Nessie were the family that Ryanne had left and I would make sure that they were well guarded. _We got it, Jake,_ Collin assured me when I saw the house waiting for me. I nodded one last time and phased out, pulling on my shorts and walking up the stairs.

The duffle bags that I had asked her to pack were sitting on the front porch, waiting for me. She hadn't packed much, which was the thing that I loved about her. She was always so great about being more practical than perfect. And her practicality is kind of perfect in its own way. "You ready to go?" I asked when I walked into the house.

"Where we going?" Dad asked from the kitchen. Annie laughed from her spot on the counter next to him. Dad was resting his hand on her feet, the only part of her that he could really reach with ease.

"We're going out for the weekend; like I told you Dad," I reminded him. I caught his eye, making sure that he knew what I was talking about. His eyes glinted with remembrance in the brief moment before he grabbed on her ankle and tugged, signaling her to hope down like he always had. She popped down, landed lightly on her feet and leaning over to kiss Dad's cheek. "We'll be back Tuesday night," I announced.

"I didn't pack enough for that long," she said, her eyes wide with worry. "I should -"

"We'll be fine, you worry monster. Let's get going," I suggested, pulling her hand away from Dad's chair and tugging her towards the door. "Come on," I said again. She refused to come easily, but what else was new with my girl? I stooped low and swung her up into my arms and over my shoulder, listening to her shout and laugh and beat me with her fists. I tossed her into the bed of the truck, tossing the duffle bags in behind her and making sure she didn't land too hard.

I turned around to make sure that I had all the things that we needed before nodding and opening the driver's door. "Are you going to stay in there the entire drive or did you want to join me?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and scrambled towards the edge of the truck and hopping over. As I'd hoped, she'd kept herself pressed against me during the short and bumpy drive through the forest. All of this gave me the reason to wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side to keep her from flopping around like a fish out of water. "So remember after your sister's wedding when the two of us spent the night in the treehouse?" She nodded, her teeth chattering as she bumped along the road. "Well, I had fun that night." She blushed, remembering everything that had happened that night. "So we can't leave until I know that nothing is going to hurt my Pack," I began. "But we can go camping."

I came to a stop in the middle of a clearing that I had found a few days ago, a decent distance away from the Rez and Forks. Where she would still be safe and I could check on the guys if needed, but we were still alone. I helped her out of the car and switched her for the duffle bags, tossing them in the backseat and lifting the tarp in the back. "We're going to hang out in the bed of the truck for four day," I explained, revealing everyone essential to camping, including a mountain of food.

"We're going camping for four days?"

I nodded and smiled at her, knowing that she would be excited. The girl loved to be outside and alone with me. "Yep." And then the little spitfire attacked me.


	126. Chapter CXXV

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that I'm late (again!). But we're going to have to adjust the timetables again because of work stuff. So I want your opinion. You guys can review and tell me whether you'd rather have morning or night. Thanks for all the birthday wishes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXV**

Camping. I mean, could there be a better activity for a girl like me? I hated makeup; I hated having to get dressed up. I hated having to try to impress people. Which was what made this so great. Jake knew everything about me; he'd seen every part of me. There was no reason for me to try and look nice when it was just Jake around. That night, he'd cooked hot dogs over a fire. Since it was Jake cooking I doubted there would be vegetables for the next couple of days. But what could you expect from the boy? He was good at cooking meat and that was what he stuck to.

I stripped down to spandex shorts and a tank top in the cab of truck while Jake was setting up sleeping bags and cooking dinner... at eleven at night. "Aren't we going to be a little warm with sleeping bags? I mean, it's not like it's snowing this time," I teased. He laughed at me, shaking his head like I was being the silliest person on earth.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would be comfortable. The bed of the truck isn't exactly padded and comfy for sleeping on," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said like I was speaking to a little kid, "it's so cute that you think that we're sleeping tonight."

Jake's brown eyes turned dark as he realized what I was saying. His mouth tweaked up in a signature smirk. I just laughed. "Keep your pants on, wolf man. We've got to eat and do dishes and all that jazz," I giggled.

"You suck the fun out of everything," he growled, twirling the dogs on the grill so that they weren't burning on one side. "And if I wasn't so hungry, I would be yelling at you about that."

"If you weren't so hungry, we wouldn't have to cook _or_ do dishes tonight," I pointed out. He groaned and let his head hang back so that it looked almost dismembered from his body. I bit my lip in the way that he had once told me that he loved and watched him flop down into the grass next to the fire pit. "Don't burn yourself, Jake," I reprimanded, slamming the door of the car closed and scrambling up into the bed, sinking back into the pillows that he brought with us.

"Like it would hurt," he chuckled.

"Okay, Superman. Hurry up on the food," I said, rolling on my side and letting my eyes drift closed. I could hear the birds and squirrels yelling at each other in the night's darkness. The fire was crackling and popping, providing just a little bit of warmth for me. So I relaxed, forgetting that I had vampires coming after me, more vampires coming to pretend to be witnesses, Nessie and Dad sitting at home. The list could go on and on. So I forgot everything and drifted off.

"I thought we weren't sleeping tonight," a deep voice rumbled in my ear, warmth settling over me like a blanket. I rolled over and collided with a warm wall that I recognized as human even in my sleep. Not just human; Jake.

"Sorry," I muttered, puffing air over his chest. He chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating beneath his ribs and shaking me with his laughter. "I'll wake up," I groaned mistakenly. I didn't want to moan like that; it just came out. Jake laughed again.

"Go to sleep, Annie-girl," he whispered in my ear, pulling me against his chest. "We're here for four days." I rested my cheek on his chest and held him as tightly as he was holding me. The night air was circling around us, swelling and turning chillier by the moment. But I wasn't cold. I had Jake holding me tight.

I could feel something tickling my thigh, but I didn't want to move just yet. I wrapped my hand around the soft, down blanket underneath me and pulled myself closer to the warmth in front of me. I blinked lightly, opened my eyes to see nothing but russet skin. Jake. I closed my eyes and rolled over again, waiting for Billy to call for us or for Nessie to come in. The hand on my thigh traveled up to my waist. I sighed and opened my eyes, prepared for another day.

But all I could see was metal. My brain was fuzzy, trying to figure out what I where I was. A thick leg wedged in between my legs, warmth shooting up my body. "We're camping," he whispered into my ear. I know that some of the girls said that it was the imprint that made Jake understand me so well. But he had been this way before he was a wolf. He was always the one who understood me, who could reply to the things that I was thinking before I even knew how to voice them. "Remember?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed. Jake flipped me over in his favorite way. "Why did you choose camping for our get away?"

"You complaining?"

"Just curious," I replied.

"We used to love to set up the tents in our backyards and go 'camping,'"he explained. "I like to remember the days when we were little; back before our lives exploded."

"You've said that before," I recalled. "I just don't always understand it, though. I mean, you don't like the way that our lives work now?" I know that it was stupid; it had always been me and Jake against the world. Our entire lives, from before his mother died, it was always just him and me. But the reality was that he had been forced into a relationship with me because of the imprint.

I had made peace with imprinting ages ago. I know that Jake and I would have eventually ended up together. There was no fighting that. But we might not have progressed the way that we did if Jake hadn't turned into a wolf. He probably would have ended up with my sister for a while. Jake quickly realized what was wrong with Bella when his heart was telling him that he should be with me. But if it hadn't been for that, I highly doubt that Jake would have seen the true side of my sister so quickly.

So then, when he said things about wanting out lives to be more like what they were all those years ago, I start wondering if Jake doesn't want the life that he has. I know that it's rough. It sure as hell ain't easy to be a wolf and an imprint. It isn't fun to have a sister who was turned into a vampire and had a monster spawn baby. I was fighting to keep myself afloat most days. But I loved Jake and, no matter how tough it got, I loved our lives. It was kind of hard to watch him questioning the decisions that we had made together.

Jake pulled me close into his chest and laughed at me. "I love the way that our lives work right now. I love that I get to have you all to myself without anyone else in our way. I love that I can have a claim on you that is stronger than anything natural." He kissed my nose and pulled me even tighter. I thought I was going to jump him right then and there. "I love you, Ryanne. I'm grateful for all the things that the imprinting and the wolves have brought for me because they made sure that I got my head out of my ass. I got to see you in a different way than I ever had before, Rye."

"So then why do we always talk about the old days, Jake?"

"It's nice to remember what things were like, Annie," I whispered. "Those were the days that things were kind of perfect. I mean, don't get me wrong: I love waking up with you in my arms every morning and getting to love you. But when we little and, uh... And Mom was alive, things were great," he admitted. His eyes misted over as he fought his anger and bitterness and sadness. There were so many things that he missed out on with his mother, so many things that she didn't get to see.

"You know, she would have been happy that you finally got your head out of your ass," I quoted. "And that we ended up together," I added. I leaned down at kissed him deeply. "Do you remember all the times that she used to hint that we were going to get together?" I laughed. He smiled and nodded.

"She used to tell me that I was going to have to wake up one day and realize that Ryanne Lee Swan was _not_ one of the boys," he chucked.

"Well, it looks like she was wrong about some things," I replied. Jake laughed in his own way while his eyes darkened with lust.

"You have a few things that would argue otherwise," he replied. His hands traveled up my shirt, tingling my skin with every little caress.

It was probably a good thing we were in the middle of no where.


	127. Chapter CXXVI

**Author's Note: Please be aware of the new timetable on my profile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Love and thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter CXXVI**  
I woke up the same way I had for two days now, completely unaware of the time now. Jake and I would wake up every few hours. He would make dinner or breakfast. I don't think we actually knew what meal it was. Jake just made whatever he felt like and I just ate it.

The rain had started to drizzle down sometime the day before. Jake, being the mechanic that he is, made a tent out of the tarp that he'd used to cover the food. It was a good thing that La Push was so cold. The tarp captured the warmth from the sun and kept us, well me, just a little warmer during the day.

He may have said that we were out here to enjoy being alone, but it didn't stop him from taking a half hour run every morning while he thought I was still sleeping. I couldn't really say anything. He was just doing his job as an Alpha. I think the wolf in him knew what time it was. It was always around the same time that he would get up, trying to replace his warmth with a blanket. It was impossible, but he tried. A few moments later, I would hear a quiet howl and the rustling of the trees. The man was married to his work.

A little while later, he would come back to the campsite. After two days of him running away, I was getting a little tired of it. What was the point of a vacation if he wasn't going to enjoy himself? "How's everything at home?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"You don't know? No one was on patrol when you phased just now?" I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm not checking in," he said like he was hurt. "I'm not Sam, Annie. I don't need to check in to make sure that they're doing the things that I asked them to."

"So then why are you phasing every morning?" I asked him. He couldn't say that I was wrong. I had caught him in a lie. There was no reason why he should be phasing every day.

"Because I have to pee, okay?" he said exasperated. I watched his face flushed a little. "I feel weird doing it human. I kind of convinced myself that it's normal for me to do it in wolf form," he admitted.

I couldn't help myself. I tossed myself back on my makeshift bed and just started laughing. Of all the things that had been going through my head, going to bathroom wasn't one of them. Hell, I told myself that he might just need to go on a run to work out some excess energy. But the idea that he was embarrassed about peeing in the woods hadn't occurred to me.

I was rolling onto my side to help the air get into my lungs when the trucked groaned and shook. Jake collapsed down next to me, his face still reddening. "It's not that funny, Annie," he said.

"Yeah it is!" I laughed. He pulled me into his side, not happy with what I was doing.

"I'll give you something to laugh at," he threatened, but it didn't stop the giggles that were threatening to overtake me completely. His hand feathered over my waist in little pinches. I was laughing so hard, it hurt.

"Stop, stop!" I begged him breathlessly. "Stop!" He just kept tickling me. "Jake, stop!"

"Stop laughing at me!" he threatened. But he wouldn't stop his attack on me which made it impossible for me to stop laughing. "Until you stop laughing at me, I won't stop tickling you."

"I can't," I whined. A stitch was forming in my side. I couldn't breathe and the ribs on my right side were starting to kill me. "I can't breathe!" He just kept going. So I resorted to the only thing that I had left.

I fell still, contracting my muscles to keep his touches from getting to me. Jake's hands dropped away from my body. "Annie?" I lulled my head to the side, looking away from him and relaxed everything in my body. "Annie?" He was panting a little. I waited until he was good and worried, his hand resting on my waist to shout and jump on him.

"That was not funny," he informed me. I just leaned down and kissed him. "I'm serious. I thought something was wrong."

"You always think that something is wrong," I replied simply. Before he could frame his response, I'd leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "What you did," I whispered in the moment that I pulled away, "was rude." I felt him shiver as my lips brushed his collarbone. "You should apologize."

I bit my lip and glared at him, daring him to tell me otherwise. He leaned down to kiss me slowly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. "You were laughing at me," he whined. He rolled me over. "You should be the one apologizing."

"In your dreams!" I laughed back. I knew it was a cheap shot, but I tossed my knee into his hip with force that would bruise a human. He groaned, the initial impact actually hurting him. I seized the moment and rolled him over.

His hand came to rest on my hips while I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving myself in a sports bra and my favorite spandex shorts. I leaned down, feeling slightly reminiscent of the day we had spared together. With my hands on his wrists to fruitlessly pin him down, I dragged my hips up his slowly and leaned my body down to his. "You should apologize," I muttered against his throat. He moaned in want but quickly shook his head and growled.

"I have nothing to be sorry for," he said, but the words were hard and mean as he fought for control. I cocked my head to the side. "You were the one that pretended to be hurt so that you could get to me."

"You," I breathed against his sternum, planting a firm kiss there, "shouldn't have been tickling me." His breath hitched as I moved my mouth to his sides, gently kissing his ribs. "Say that you're sorry," I commanded. I moved to the other side of his chest, trailing my mouth down the indentation between his ribs.

"No." I moved my way up his chest again, nipping gently at his chin. My mouth hovered over his while I rolled my hips again. He groaned and stretched his neck to try to get to me. I pulled back, still close enough that he could feel my breath on his face, but not within reach. "You're evil," he declared.

"It's because I spend so much time with you," I retorted. "But you could prove that you're not evil. Apologize." I stared at him through narrowed eyes and ground myself against him again.

Big mistake.

Jake flipped is over before I even saw anything coming. He forcefully leaned down to kiss me. My body wanted to react, but my brain got its way for once. I forced my arms to stay locked at the side and my mouth to stay stationary. Which was way harder than it should've been. I liked kissing this boy way too much. He growled, digging his fingers into my waist and resting his weight on his forearms. "Seriously?" he said when he wasn't getting any response from me.

"Apologize?" I tempted, licking my lips out of habit. "It's just two simple words, Jacob." He groaned and tried to kiss me again, but I kept myself strong and steady. He growled and tried again, his tongue sweeping along the line that my lips created. I ignored him and pursed my lips tighter. He snarled, collapsing his weight on top of me. "You're really going to keep trying?" I teased.

His hands traveled up the flat expanse of my stomach sending goosebumps to rake my skin. I swallowed the moan that rose in my chest, biting down hard on my tongue to keep the sound from escaping. "I know you want me, Ryanne," he breathed into my ear.

"That's what you think," I teased. "But I couldn't care one way or another." He growled again, his head resting against my neck. "You just have to say it and this could all be over," I added. He was fighting this so hard, it was almost entertaining. The vein in his forehead was throbbing as he suppressed his frustration towards me. It was the Alpha in him. He was the one that laid down the law and the rest of us were just supposed to lay down and submit. It was always a humbling experience for him to have to be the one to submit. I wouldn't want all that Alpha power to go to his head. I kissed the skin above his ear, being the only part of him that I could reach. He groaned. "Just say it, Jacob Black."

"Oh dear God! I'm sorry that I tickled you," he moaned.

The power of being an imprint.


	128. Chapter CXXVII

**Author's Note: I know I didn't post yesterday and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if people are unhappy with my inconsistency as of late, but I'm working on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXVII**

It was the last day of our camping expedition. It seemed kind of crazy to be upset that I was going to go home. I mean, I hadn't showered in like five days. But it was nice out here; there were no problems to distract us from each other. We were able to tease and laugh and joke without the rest of the world interrupting us.

But now it was time to return to reality. And it sucked. We spent so much time worrying about everyone else. I was not excited to go back to the world where we were in charge of everybody; where we were everyone's parents. At the same time though, we were only seventeen and just barely. All the stuff with Nessie had over shadowed my birthday. I hadn't said anything to Jake about it because he'd had enough on his plate after all the shit with Nessie. I didn't want him to think that it was some big thing. I understood that there were more important things than my birthday.

"Hey babe? What's the date?" Jake asked as he shook his hair after our dunk in the river.

"20th of June," I replied. "Why? What's up?"

His face was stark white like he thought that he had just committed the ultimate crime and gotten caught. "Like today's the 20th? It's not coming up or anything?" he begged. I just chuckled at him and shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me that I missed your birthday?" he snarled at me. "Shit, Annie. I had a whole bunch of shit planned for us to do on your birthday. I - shit!"

"Jake, it's not a big deal. You're overreacting," I replied calmly. "It's just a silly birthday. Not even a big one." I know that some girls say stuff like that so that they can get the apologies and all of that. But I honestly didn't care. It was just another year to tally down. It wasn't my sweet sixteen or my ascent into adulthood. It was just that awkward in between year.

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal? Ryanne it's your birthday! We're supposed to be celebrating the fact that you're alive."

"There were other things going on that were more important than my birthday, Jake. You're being ridiculous." He was still growling, clearly not happy with me and my response. "I swear on both dads lives that I'm not upset about the fact that you forgot my birthday," I sighed.

"I did not forget!" he shouted back defensively. "I just didn't know the date. I could never forget your birthday," he said, hurt that I would even think that he could forget the day. "If I had been keeping track of the dates and not just the days, I would have remembered."

"It's honestly not a big deal, Jake. Like I said, we had other things going on."

He jumped to his feet. "Hold that thought," he said. I watched in amusement as he sprinted from his spot to the truck , yanking the cab open and rummaging around. Even from my spot some ten feet away, I could hear him muttering. "Forgot the days," he breathed. "Stupid, stupid. I know it's here. I left it right..."

"Jake, what are you looking for?"

"Hold on," he said, sticking his hand out behind him with one finger up. I regarded him with a slightly amused expression. "Got it!" he shouted. A emerged from the truck with a small bag in his hand. It was crumpled and looked like it had been hiding in the front seat forever. "I got it."

"Good job, Jake," I said approvingly. I patted his head like I would an obedient puppy. His eyes darkened with distaste for my humor. "What'd you find?"

Your birthday present. I'd been hiding it in my he car so you wouldn't find it. I'd be screwed if you actually liked to drive." I laughed at him. "I really am sorry that I forgot your birthday, Annie. It's one of my favorite days of the year." I snorted at him in disbelief. "I'm being serious. Even when you weren't my imprint, I loved your birthday. It was the one day a year you would allow yourself to be pampered and spoiled." Excuse me for wanting to work for things a little. "Here," he said, thrusting the teal bag at me.

I pulled the crushed tissue paper away from the bag, taking caution should Jake have bought anything that I could break. Finally, all of it was gone and sitting at the bottom box. I guess you would call it etching, but to me it looked more like it was burned in. In neat script, the words _Ryanne Swan _glared at me. I lifted the metal latch on the wood and pulled it open. A woven bracelet that look too large for my wrist sat next to a tiny wooden sculpture. A silver chain was delicately draped inside the the velvet lined box. "What is this?"

"Why don't you take it out and see?" he suggested. I could see him bubbling with anticipation. There was a part if me that wanted to make him wait, do draw out his torture. But curiosity got the best of me. I gripped the chain between two fingers and lifted it until the wooden wolf was dangling in front of me. "I thought that it might be time to update him," he said, reaching out to take the crudely fashioned one in his hand. "Or give him a friend; whatever you like." I smiled at him, lifting my sopping wet hair in one hand and turning my back to Jake.

His fingers whispered across the back on my neck before he'd even dropped the chain over my head. I heard the clattering of the two wolves hitting each other. I waited until Jake's hands ghosted over my shoulder to turn around and face him, my hand coming up to finger the small wooden beast. "I never meant to forget your birthday, Annie."

"I thought you didn't forget," I teased.

"Don't start with me," he warned. "No matter what's going on, Annie, it will never be as important as you. I didn't mean to forget about you. You should never be the one that slips through the cracks."

"It's honestly unit a big deal," I repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "There were other things going on. Besides, it seems like you were well prepared." I lifted the wolf up to my eyes, looking at all the details that were there. "It's beautiful, Jake." He beamed at me. "So, I'm curious as to what this is. I'm mean," I held the the woven band up to me, "it's stunning." I got another smile from him.

The cords were leather, different darknesses. On them were glass beads that mixed our two favorite colors. He pulled the leather bracelet out of my hand and stooped to swing me to his chest. He placed me on the tailgate of the truck and took my ankle in his hand. The heat seeped through my skin and muscles, warming my bones as he pulled my leg straight. His thumb whispered over the knot of my ankle. "I know that you're not a big bracelet person," he began, pulling my leg until I had it flat against his sternum and was holding it up myself. His fingers worked on the knot until he had it undone and lying against my skin. "But you always said you would wear an anklet. Remember the bracelet my mom had?" I nodded, fighting another round of chills when he finished tying and had his forearm along my calf, stroking the smooth skin of my outer thigh. "It's a Quileuete thing. Like a promise ring or something. More or less, it's a mark to the rest of the tribe that you're no longer up for grabs."

"Pale face, remember? I'm never up for grabs."

"You have more tribal pride than some of the people that are in the tribe. You're a part of this tribe Annie. Everyone, even your dad, knows it," he said. "Let me finish my explanation please." I glared at him amused. "The bracelet takes you off the market. Forever. You're mine, Rye." I smiled at him, glad that he had done this; glad that this was what he wanted. "I love you Annie."

I dropped my foot from his chest and wrapped my leg around his waist, pulling him closer until he gave in. "I love you too," I murmured. I pulled his mouth down to mine, kissing him happily. I was glad that he got all the lovey nastiness out of the way before we went home. No body needed to see that.

After our kiss, we packed up and I drove home, singing along to the radio loudly. Dad's cruiser was parked in the driveway, like it was all the time now that he understood how dangerous it was for him to be away from us. "Go on inside; I'll be right there," Jake said when I was bouncing in the seat. I loved our time away, but I missed my family. I bounded up the porch stairI and into the house.

The look on Dad's face stopped me as soon as he looked at me. I skidded to a stop, Jake crashing into me as he came to a stop as well. "What's wrong?" he asked. At least one of us was still brave enough to speak.

"Nessie's gone."


	129. Chapter CXXVIII

**Author's Note: Let the drama begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXVIII**

"What was that?" I managed to stutter out.

"Nessie left," he repeated. I could see a sadness in his eyes. "Yesterday," he clarified. Why would she leave? She had told her mother that she wanted to stay here. I honestly didn't have a problem if Nessie wanted to go and live with the Cullens, but I wish that she had told some of us. "She left us this," Dad added, holding out a piece of paper.

_Jake and Ryanne,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this. But I think it's for the best. I shouldn't have left with you and Jake. I belong with my family. Who would live with a Pack of wolves? Now that I've had time to think about it, little of me wants to stay with you. Believe me when I say that I mean it. I'm sorry for the hurt that I have caused._

_Renesmee Cullen_

Jake pulled the small note from my hand, his mouth muttering along with the written words. He threw the paper down on the ground and stormed outside, his entire body shaking. "We'll be right back," I told the men in the house. I stooped to gather up the note and followed him outside.

"I welcomed her into our family!" he shouted. "I wanted her to feel welcome, like there was somewhere that she could belong. She was a kid again; we let her be a kid for the first time in our lives and _this_ is how she repays us?"

"Jake," I began, looking down at the paper.

"No; don't try to defend her, Annie. She played all of us just like her mother. I can't believe -"

"Jake!" I shouted. He stopped immediately, mostly because I never shout at him. "I know that you read it, but did you _see_ her note?"

"Of course I saw the note," he shot back.

"Then you saw that Nessie underlined some letter?" He stopped and pulled the neatly scripted letter out of my hands. I grabbed a stick and started playing in the dirt while reading over Jake's shoulder. _I-D-O-N-T- W-A-N-T-T-O-L-E-A-V-E._ I spelled out. "Jake," I said, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Jake, look," I repeated when he wasn't looking down at the dirt scratched ground. "I don't want to leave. She's trying to tell us that she didn't want to go. Someone forced her, Jake."

The color drained out of his face a little as he realized that he had judged the little monster so harshly for something that she didn't want to do. "We have to go get her," he said then. I was shocked that he was the one saying that we had to go get her. I knew that Jake had started caring about her, but not to this extent.

"You just went on a rant about how she played us and now you want to go get her?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm an asshole; you know that, Annie." He shrugged like I shouldn't be bothered by it. "I worry about how much influence your sister has over her, you know? She ages so quickly and learns so fast that I just worry about what she picked up while she was with them."

"Clearly not as much as you and I have had on the kid, Jake. Look at the note. She barely underlined the letters that she wanted us to find. She knows that she has to be sneaky with the Cullens. She knows because we taught her that," I whispered to him. "But we have to get going. We have to get her. We can't just leave her to deal with them, Jake." He nodded and sprinted off to the forest, reappearing a few moments later as a wolf. He sank down to the ground and growled at me lightly, telling me to hurry up. "Now? You want to go now?"

There was a look on his wolf face that told me that I needed to get up on his back. I'm sure if he was a human he would be sitting there saying, "There's no time like the present, Rye," in his dorky deep voice. I climbed up on his back and fisted my hands in tuffs of his hair. I pulled a little, anxiety dripping through me when he shoved to his feet. I wanted my niece back. Because no matter what I had said before, she was my family. Let's not even talk about all the things that I had done for Bella because she was my family. And I don't even _like_ my sister. But I like Renesmee. I love that little girl, even if she isn't really a little girl anymore. She was aging so quickly and she was smarter than all of us Pack put together.

Jake loped off into the forest, his muscles stretching to their maximum length and then snapping together as he sprinted with speed that I didn't even know that he had. We made it to the treaty line in what had to have been a record time. Jake slammed to a stop, sending me crashing chest first into his back. He growled deep in his chest and then roared a bark. Carlisle appeared on the other side of the riverbank. "Please, come across," he said with a wide sweep of his arm.

Jake sprang over the river and bolted passed Carlisle, trusting the doctor not to hurt him while we ran. I'm not even sure if Jake was fully at a stop when I jumped down. I do know that he hadn't lowered himself to the ground, my knees trembling gave evidence to the distance that I hadn't realized was there. "What did you do to her?" I asked the first person I came across. Blondie... Rosalie. I really needed to stop hanging out with Paul so much. "Where is my niece?"

"She's my niece to, you know," she spat back at me. I glared at her, ignoring the low warning growl Jake gave when I went to stand chest to chest with the vampire. "She's in the house," she finally said. There was a whisper and shudder in the air as Jake phased out and pulled a pair of cut offs on. I didn't even look back at him as I marched straight into the house and started looking for Nessie.

"Nessie!" I shouted from the living room. "Renesmee Carlie get your ass down here before Dad grounds you," I threatened, sounding more like a parent than I ever wanted.

It was only an instant later that Nessie appeared at my side. She looked so sad, like she had no desire to be at the Cullen house. But there was worry in her eyes too, like she knew that I was in danger just being in the house. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered, her head resting just underneath the line of my sports bra. "Mom is real mad, Ryanne."

"Is that why you came back here?" I asked. She reached up and pressed her hand against my cheek, too afraid to say anything out loud in front of her mother.

_I was standing in front of the treaty line, Bella glaring at me on the other side. Her red eyes were waning a little, some honey drizzling into her rubies. But I stayed where I was. "Renesmee, come back here. Your family misses you," Bella said. I shook my head._

_"I want to stay here, Mother. I like living with Grandpa Charlie and Ryanne and Jake," Nessie's voice said. "I'm not going back."_

_"All of these people are gathered here to protect you, Renesmee. You will obey your mother and come back and behave yourself," Bella instructed._

_"Behaving properly is overrated," Nessie replied. My chin... I guess it was Nessie's, jutted forward. _

_"Do you see what you're allowing her to do to you?" I didn't budge. "Listen to me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are only putting them all at risk by living with them. If it wasn't for your birth, the Volturi wouldn't even know that your aunt was still alive. You being around there is putting your grandfather, your aunt, and all your _**_friends_**_ in risk. You're going to get them all killed. Come home with me, Renesmee," Bella instructed. My eyes felt blurry with tears that I quickly blinked away. _

_"Yes, Mother."_

"Get your hand away from my daughter!" Bella screeched. Nessie jumped away from me and backed to the staircase, almost tripping as she tried to get away from me as quickly as possible. "You taught her to run away from any problems that she had and disrespect her parents. What are you doing here?"

"I was only wanting to raise her to be just like her mother, Bella. Oh wait, you would have stayed with your family because they would be safer with you. No, your daughter did what I would do. She tried to get away to keep her family safe. That's not exactly your selfish ways," I spat at my sister. I wrapped my hand around Nessie's and pulled her to me. "We're going home. Trust me when I say that the guys know what's going on and none of this is your fault. In fact, we could just start blaming my sister, your mother."

Edward appeared at Bella's side. "You won't talk to my wife in such a manner," he said sternly.

"You really want to start with me?"

"Say what you feel necessary," he replied.

"Okay, douche-bag, here we go..."


	130. Chapter CXXIX

**Author's Note: I know I left you all hanging but I wanted time to get this how I wanted it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXIX**

"You are no better than my sister. At all. I get that you love your wife, I really do. And there is a part of me that even respects the fact that you're so devoted to your wife. But that's where it ends; Bella. What about Nessie?"

"Nessie?"

"Your daughter, Renesmee. Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster," I said, punctuating the sentence with a squeeze of Nessie's hands. "You are so devoted to your wife, but you don't even think about your daughter. I mean you read minds, Douche; how is it that you don't see how upset your daughter is?"

"Of course she's upset; she was allowed to do anything she wanted. No child wants to come home from vacation and go to school," Edward said, his eyes narrowed. I replayed a few memories of the last few days before Jake and I had taken off. I let Edward see Dad telling Nessie that she had to eat her vegetables, that she had to be in bed by ten, that she had to finish the homework that we were all making up for her. It was summer for many other kids, but not Nessie. We made sure that she had things to do, stuff to practice.

"Your child has rules," I said. "And she is disciplined when she doesn't listen to them. Believe it or not, your little monster has an attitude." I remembered Nessie standing with her hands on her hips telling me that she was stronger than mortal people so she didn't need to learn to fight. Dad walked in and quickly sent Nessie to her room, where she was forced to stay until she was willing to apologize for her attitude. "It hasn't been a _vacation_ for her. It's been a life. She actually has to do things. Unlike you all, we make sure that she's normal. But wait, there's more," I said like a T.V. spokesperson. "While you are so busy making sure that your wife is taken care of, you miss out on the most important parts of your daughter's life. She ages, everyday. She grows older and taller and smarter and you don't get to see it."

"Because you _took_ her," Bella screamed at me.

"Let's not forget that your daughter came to my family, came to my home. She was the one that asked if we would let her stay. We didn't kidnap her or force her to come with us like some other people that we know. But this isn't about you, Bella. I mean, I always thought that you were the epitome of selfishness, but damn was I wrong." I took another step towards Edward and Bella, pushing Nessie in between me and Jake, who was carefully inching his way to me. "You," I said, pointing a calloused finger at the blonde-haired demon, "are beyond anything that my sister was. Why is my sister a vampire? Oh, because _you_ couldn't stay away. Why did my sister end up hurting Jake? Because _you_ left. Why did she almost die like four times? Because of _you_ and _your_ actions.

"At least Bella's actions only hurt me and my friends. Your selfishness is putting thousands of people at risk, but let's not talk about them, right? You don't really like to talk about the twenty some-odd people that were killed and turned into vampires and then killed _again_ because you pissed off the wrong vampire. How's that feel? I mean, how many people's lives are on your shoulders? Let's not even talk about vampires. That newborn army was full of people who didn't deserve to die. Victoria killed them to get back at _you_." He flinched, having to accept that I was right. Victoria came after my sister and me because she was angry at Edward for killing James.

"But you want to talk about your family, right? Because they're the ones that you truly care about, right? That's why you allowed them all to stay in Forks when you left my sister. Oh, wait; you _all_ had to leave. Which is fine because you were the only one that actually cared about Bella. Alice isn't her best friend or anything." His eyes narrowed as I just kept going. "And naturally you took me in like another little sister. You would never do anything to hurt me like take me to Italy, put me in danger with a group of newborns, or allow to Volturi to come and get me. Oh wait, you don't like me. Sorry, I forgot.

"The good news is that you have a daughter and you would never do anything like that to her. That's why when she says to you, 'Dad, I'd like to live with my Aunt Ryanne and Jake,' you would say, 'Absolutely.' Because she deserves the best treatment and the best family, even if that's not your family. I know that you'd be man enough to stick up for your_ daughter. _She's only a child, after all." I hadn't realized that I'd left Nessie behind to stand in Jake's arms until it was pretty much too late. I was standing right in front of Edward, glaring up at him and daring him to tell me that I was wrong about anything that I had said. The problem was that he couldn't do that. I was right. "My father has always stood up for me, whether I was right or wrong. He's always done the best that he could. And you want to know how I know what I'm talking about? Living at home with _her_ and my dad wasn't the best thing for me. So he let me move out, let me move in with Jake and Billy.

"A real man does what's best for his family, not necessarily what makes him happy," I finished. I could feel his cold breath washing over my face, the scent of it making me slightly sick to my stomach. "So then I guess the question is, are you a _real_ man Edward? Or did your masculinity die when your heart stopped beating?" He hissed at me and leaned down with exposed fangs, his hands reaching for me, but before he had a chance to do anything, Jake had an arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me back against his chest.

"I'm taking my niece," Jake said, his eyes narrowed. "She's part of our family. You want to talk to her you call. You can see her if she wants to, but only if it's what Nessie wants." He wrapped his hot hand around the auburn-haired girl's hand and settled me on his side. "Let's get this straight. You touch either of my girls and I'll rip you apart. I don't give a fuck who you are. Don't hurt my family."

Jake pushed us both in front of him and walked us out, his back to us as he made sure that Edward and Bella weren't coming after us. "You can't do this, Jacob!" Bella shouted. "That's my daughter. You can't take her from me. Don't you take my baby!" she screamed. She darted in front of us, trying to get to Nessie. I pulled the girl back behind me so that she was sandwhiched between me and Jake again. "Renesmee come here," she commanded.

Nessie looked like she was broken, torn between listening to her mother and doing what she wanted. "No," she whispered finally. My lips twitched. "No, Mom. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home."

"You are home!" Bella screamed. We had only just made it outside when Bella rushed at us, trying to get to Nessie. Jake exploded, unable to contain his anger. He felt the threat rolling off of Bella. I pushed Ness to the ground, crouching around her and keeping my head tucked into her shoulder blades. Jake's wolf form was bigger since he had accepted Alpha, big enough that he could easily cage me and our niece underneath him. "Give me my daughter."

"Bella, stop," Rosalie said. It was quiet enough that it didn't sound like a shout but firm enough that even Bella was shocked. "I hate you," she said directly at me. "But I want what's best for my niece. Promise me that we can see her."

"Rose!" Bella screeched.

"No, don't," Rosalie said seriously. "She wants to go live with the dogs, let her go, Bella. You can't force her to do something."

"Traitor," Edward hissed. Jake growled as Edward took a step closer. "Please, Renesmee, come home and be with your family."

"I'm trying to go home," she said, roughly pushing me off her and standing in front of Jake. The russet wolf took her shirt between his teeth and pulled her back a little. "I'm trying to go home and be with my family." She looked like she wanted to cry as she realized that she was choosing me over her mother. As wrong as it was, I felt a kind of satisfaction knowing that I had won this tiny little battle.

I crawled out from underneath Jake and stood next to her, ignoring Jake again. "We're leaving, Bella. Call us if you want to talk to your daughter." Jake lowered himself to his stomach. I helped Nessie up, which was pointless, and scrambled up behind her.

"She won't come after you," Carlisle said. The witnesses were watching the scene with sad faces, more of them there than I remembered. "None of us will. But please be open to letting us see our granddaughter?" I nodded and locked me arms around Nessie.

"Let's go home," I whispered.


	131. Chapter CXXX

**Author's Note: Thank you all for patiently waiting a day. Happy belated memorial day to all the brave men and women in our armed services. Your sacrifices will never be forgotten. I just want to put this out there so that everyone is aware. I understand that not everyone will like what I write and that's not really a problem for me. All I'm saying is that if you made the decision to read and you were unhappy, that's on you. For all the other people that enjoy what I write, I hope you like tonight's chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXX:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I don't think anything is scarier than watching your imprint stand chest to chest with a vampire. The homicidal mother vamp of the kid that I was trying to take made it even worse. Edward glared at me over Annie's head, but I don't know if it was because of my thoughts about Bella or the words that my girl was shouting at him. I didn't really care. I was watching carefully, trying to make sure that no one was going to try and attack her.

Everything kind of exploded when Nessie said that she wanted to to go home with us, with the people that she felt were her family; her real family. I was kind of shocked when the blonde, prissy leech said that she was more than willing to let Ness go if they would still be allowed to see her. I thought that it was only fair, actually. Despite the fact that Edward and the Bitch were selfish as can be, Nessie needed to keep in contact with the rest of the Cullens. What if she had a vampire question none of us can answer. I was pissed that none of the Cullens had done anything to protect Renesmee from her mother and the selfishness of her father, but I had to give up on it at some point.

After I carefully avoided killing the vampires around me, I got my family into our house and safe. Charlie gathered Renesmee up in a tight hug for a brief moment, but quickly dropped her to the ground. "You will never do that again," he said sternly. She smiled and nodded, clearly apologetic. "Go to your room and go to sleep," he commanded. She nodded again and whispered a goodnight to all of us. I took Annie out to sit on the porch swing and watch the sun sink below the tree line. She smiled at me and rested her head against my shoulder and sighed happily.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked her. "You could have fought for her without going toe to toe with a vampire."

She laughed at me like I was being ridiculous and smiled up at me. "You called her your niece," she muttered, grabbing my arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I thought that you didn't care?"

"You're the one that told her that she isn't a part of your family," I countered.

"That was before I knew her," she replied with a yawn. "You're not really one to talk about speaking before you know what you're talking about." She yawned again, blinking hard against the exhaustion that was sweeping over her.

"Let's get you to bed," I said, pulling her close, planning on picking her up and taking her to our room. But she leaned into me as much as she could, trying to pin me down with her body weight. Her arm contorted at a weird angle as she grabbed the lightweight blanket and covered herself in it. She pulled the edge of the blanket up to her cheek, rubbing both the fabric and her skin against mine. "This isn't our bed," I informed her. She leaned against me a little more and hooked her ankle around my knee, pulling my leg up along the length of the porch.

"I'm quite comfortable right here," she informed me. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist and used the opposite hand to draw circles on her skin. "You called her your niece," she said in a sing-songy whisper. "You called her your niece," she repeated over and over until I had to kiss her to get her to shut up.

"You're not funny," I breathed against her neck.

"I'm hysterical," she muttered back, but I could hear her voice dripping with sleep as she fought the darkness that was going to claim her. "Admit that I'm funny," she said. I peered down at her to see her smiling up at me. "You called her your niece," she began again.

"Oh for the love of God; you're funny Annie!" I said, trying to get her to shut the hell up. "Time to go to bed, Rye. Sleep tight, baby girl," I whispered to her. She sighed again but this time it was the exhaustion of the day catching up with her.

"Good night," she replied.

I waited until her blue eyes were completely shut and a healthy blush had stolen over her cheeks, her body temperature warm from the blanket and me, to rest my head on the arm of the porch swing. Her black curls were an unruly mess, wrapping around my fingers and threatening to tangle themselves around my forearm. Her pink mouth opened in an adorable little pout as I shifted to stretch out more across the swing. How exactly did I end up with an imprint that was beautiful and smart and funny and brave? How exactly did I end up with her? I tightened my grip on her and let the night air sweep me off to a place where vampires were just a thing of the past.

A howl pierced the air what felt like moments later. My eyes opened wide right away. That was the signal for leeches. Shit! I scooted myself away from the beauty in my arms, cradling her head in my hand. Her mouth opened to a wide 'o' as she was disgruntled with the motions of the swing as I left her sitting there. I had to hurry, which meant that I needed to sprint faster than I had ever done in my life. But not before I covered her with another blanket to make sure that she would be warm while I was gone.

I phased as soon as I hit the tree line and sprinted after my brothers. _All that leeches that have been passing through here over the last few months are at the treaty line,_ Leah grumbled. I could see her sitting in bed with Nate, leaning against his side when the howl sounded. She growled, pissed off that she had to get out of bed.

Sorry; didn't mean to ruin your night, I whispered to her. I flashed an image of me and Annie sitting on the porch swing together and falling asleep.

_We can all commiserate about how we're in the same boat _**_or_**_ we could deal with the problem at home,_ Paul snapped. A picture or Charlie and Ari sitting asleep on the couch caught my eye immediately. He was right; we all had things that were being missed out on at the moment.

The creek came into sight and a few dozen vampires stood on the other side, regarding us with wary eyes. The few that I had met before were slightly less on edge than the others, but all in all, everyone looked scared out of their minds. Carlisle stepped up to the front of the group. "We're here to discuss Renesmee," he said. "Peacefully." I growled, but there was no one there to interpret for me.

Blonde Bitch stepped forward. "You were right about my brother and his wife," she said. "They put their own desires before the needs of my niece. And as much as I hate you mongrels, you are the things that my niece has decided to live with." I glared at her, trying not to let her know that I was glad that she had a brain.

"We just want the best for her," Esme whispered although her voice sounded a little broken. "I'm sure that you're wondering about the witnesses," she said I dipped my head in a nod.

One of the Arabs, I think his name was Ben, stepped forward and spoke up. "We don't want the little one to be unhappy, but the Volturi will come after her and kill her if they don't have enough people to witness for her." He was young, his eyes bright red, and the stench of blood lingering on him. "We have no where else to stay if we're not with the Cullens. And Edward won't leave until he's sure that his daughter will be safe."

"It's my son, Jacob," Carlisle said, drawing my attention to him again. "I can't ask him to leave. Could you imagine your father asking her to leave because you made a mistake? Or because you thought you were doing the right thing in sticking by the woman that you loved?" Annie would never do any of the things that Bella had done. Ever. "No matter how much you disagree with what they've done, it's still their daughter that we're talking about here."

"We want to stay here with the Cullens, perhaps see the child every once in a while," one of the tall, dark Amazonian women said then. "But we understand that she is under your protection. We will witness for her still." I nodded again, wishing that I could thank them for their cooperation with us.

"But," the big burly Cullen said, "they refuse to tie themselves to us." Good, at least these things still had some sense! I dipped my head again.

Carlisle stepped forward again. "I would shake your hand if I could, but I can't." I nodded in understanding. "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter." I nodded again. "We will still help out where we can. Contact us if you need any information." I nodded again.

What we needed to know was _when_ the Volturi were coming.


	132. Chapter CXXXI

**Author's Note: Good evening everyone. I'm glad that you're all enjoying where we're going. Starting to wind down now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXI**

I was cold when I woke up, the cold air blowing around me. I gripped my blankets tighter, wrapping them around me so that I could fall back asleep. But the pillow that I had been laying on had chilled when I lifted my head. I groaned. "Trying to go back to sleep?" I jumped upright as soon as I heard Jake's voice in the darkness.

"I was cold; my heater left me," I whimpered. His laughter boomed out in the darkness and suddenly I was surrounded by warmth. "Where'd you go?" I asked as he shuffled me around and settled me against his chest. He yawned loudly.

"The Cullens and the witnesses were at the border line," he replied, pulling a blanket up around my shoulders. He smiled at me sleepily, his teeth white against his tan skin and the darkness of the night. "The witnesses have aligned themselves with the wolves, not the vampires." I sat up, shocked. We were going to work with vampires? Like real vampires? "Well, kind of," he began as if privy to my thoughts. "They won't tie themselves to the Cullens as long as the Cullens tie themselves to Bella and Edward," he explained. "Carlisle won't disown his son; it's his son, you know?"

No, I didn't know. I was seventeen-years-old with a werewolf boyfriend and a hybrid niece. I did not have a son or any children for that matter. And if I had my way, it would be a while before we had kids. "You're tired, huh?" I asked when he began blinking to keep himself awake. He yawned in response. "Good night, Jake," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his jawline and then his lips. "I love you."

He blinked again and tried to focus himself on me. His head smacked down against mine but not enough to hurt me. "Love you too," he grumbled, but the words were barely distinguishable among his gentle snores.

Even from the front porch, I could hear Sarah sounding from her place in Jake's room. Maybe my hearing was getting better with all the time that I spent from the wolves. I doubted it, but I could dream. "I know Sarah; I got to take care of our boys," I yawned, stretching my jaw like a cat. I rubbed my face against Jake's bare chest. "I'll get a better handle on it. Promise." I swear I heard Billy laughing inside the house before I fell asleep.

Jake was still asleep when the whistling of the birds and the morning light stirred me from my sleep. Was it right for someone to look that amazing in the morning? Jake's head was tossed to the side, his skin glowing like amber in the morning sun. His lashes looked like smudges of coal against his cheeks as his chest rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of his breathing. I extracted myself from his arms, listening to him groan and grumble and fighting his strength. "Good morning," Renesmee said when I walked into the house. I greeted her in return.

I started coffee for my dad and Billy and then turned my attention to the little sprite next to me. "Hey Ness?" She turned to me with a quizzical look on her face. "I was thinking that maybe you and I should go take a walk. We need to talk about some things." She looked a little frightened that I wanted to talk to her about things. She was probably afraid that I was going to ask her to leave; I knew the look. "Grab your sweater," I said, watching her scamper off while I searched the house for some of Jake's sweatpants that I could wear.

Finally, we started on our walk. Nessie laughed at Jake's snoring when we passed him on the front porch, the happy kid that she was shining in the early morning. "You know, Nessie, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not exactly proud of," I whispered when we far enough away from the house. "And the way that I talked to you when I first met you was wrong," I admitted. "I shouldn't have been as harsh to you as I was."

"I understand, Ryanne," she said quickly. "My mother wasn't telling me the truth. I wouldn't have said something to you like I did if I had known the truth."

"That's not the point, Nessie. I shouldn't have said the things that I did; it was wrong of me to do the things that I did. I said that you weren't a part of my family and that you didn't have a right to tell me that I was your aunt or to call me Aunt Ryanne." She looked a little pained as she remembered the words that I had said, the words that had been meant to hurt a little girl that I didn't know. "All of that was just so beyond wrong, I can't even tell you, Ness. You didn't ask for your mother to fall in love with your father or for your father to get your mom pregnant. You didn't have anything to do with that. And I was so mean to you."

"Ryanne, I really do understand. It's not always about what you ask for. I mean, you didn't ask to be my mom's sister," she tried to counter.

"Nessie, this isn't about your mother. We're talking about you and me. I should have at least given you the chance to show me your personality. But I know you now, Ness. I know that you are more like me than you will ever be like your mother or your father. I'm really sorry about what I said. Because the truth is that I _am_ your aunt, Ness." Her face fell a little but her eyes lit up. "You are mine and Jake's niece, Nessie. He said it yesterday. We're glad that you chose to come and live with us, not be with your mother and father. I know that Dad is too. Or, Grandpa I guess. But you are a part of our family and we will do everything that we can to protect you."

"Thank you Auntie," she said. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, giving me a gentle squeeze. Or at least, what she thought was gentle. I flinched a little when her arms constricted too much. "Sorry," she said, dropping her arms.

I flopped down in the sand and rested my head in the grains. I knew that it would take a little while for the sand to come out later that night. But something told me that Jake would be more than willing to help, especially after all the stuff that had gone on in the last few days. "I think it's unfair that I'm the only one who doesn't get super strength out of this whole ordeal," I groaned. She laughed and rested behind me. "You know that you shouldn't have left, right?" I asked after a few minutes of listening to the waves crash down on the sand.

"I was worried. Mom said that the Volturi would be coming after you guys because I was here. She said that you guys would probably be killed. I - - I love you guys, Rye. I don't want any of the guys hurt. You're my family," she whispered. If I had been here when Bella came by, I'm pretty sure that I could have stopped her from thinking that she should leave. "I didn't want to go."

"That's thing about girls like us, Ness," I said, resting my hands on my stomach. "We think that we can fix everything, even if it hurts us." I turned my head to find brown eyes staring at me. "I've done a lot of things because I thought that it was better for my friends and family. I put up with your mother, let her move in on Jake, let her control my life because I didn't want my dad to know how bad it really was for me. I thought that Jake would be happier with Bella than he would with me. I actually encouraged that relationship. And all these months later, look at where this got me? I hurt myself because I wasn't willing to stand up for myself, you know?" She nodded. "We're better off if we try to take care of things and make ourselves happy at the same time, you know?"

"Is this your way of telling me that I shouldn't have left?" she asked me, a smile on her face. "Because I figured that out already." I laughed at her, at the apologetic look on her face.

"You know that Jake called you his niece?" I said after more time in silence.

"I thought I heard that; I just thought it was an accident," she replied.

"Oh Nessie, we don't ever say things that we done mean. We might say things that we regret or feel bad about saying later, but it's never an accident," I laughed.

"Thank you, Ryanne." I nodded. "We should get back home. I can hear shouting at the house."

Great; that's always a good sign.


	133. Chapter CXXXII

**Author's Note: I know; I'm a terrible human being. My mother had to have surgery yesterday and I was stuck in the hospital all night. I'm really sorry; sometimes life just gets in the way, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

The second that her warmth left me, I knew that Annie was no longer in my arms. She slid out carefully, probably hoping that she wouldn't wake me up. I let her think that, waiting until I could hear her in the kitchen to roll myself over to a more comfortable position and go back to sleep. Without her there, it was hard to sleep on my back.

The sweet aroma of coffee woke me up a few moments later, promising deliciousness and caffeine. I rolled over again and rubbed a hand over my face, taking care to shove the sleep out of the corners of my eyes. I finally managed to push myself upright and walked into the kitchen. Dad and Charlie were chatting away from their spots at the table. They were just like old women, I swear. "Morning," I greet gruffly. They grunted in response. "Where are the girls?" I swear on my life if Nessie ran off again, I wasn't coming after her. That whole experience was far too stressful for all of us involved.

"Rye took Nessie on a walk. She wanted to talk about some things," Charlie shrugged. Knowing Annie, she'd probably tell Ness not to do something so stupid again. "Of all the things that Bella has done to Ryanne, I think the fight Nessie showed me has got to be the worst," he commented, punctuating the declaration with a long draw from his mug.

"I think it was taking her on that hike where Laurent found them," Dad chirped. "She might have avoided all vampire trouble it it hadn't started there."

"No; it was Italy," I snarled. I was already trembling as the memories of all the things that had ever put in danger came flooding back to me. "It was when they let that one torture her." Charlie looked between me and my dad, who was nodding with a grim smile on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked after he couldn't come to an understanding about what we had said.

"Annie said she told you," I said. I had just asked her a few days ago. She said she'd told her dad everything. "I knew Bella took her to Italy, but I didn't know that she was tortured," he said, his cheeks flushing with anger. "And what hike? She only told me Bella made her hike through the woods after I'd told them not to go. She never said that she'd met a vampire there."

So I told him everything. _Everything_ everything. I explained all the things that Bella had done from the very beginning, all the things that I knew about after talking to Annie. I really thought it was important for Charlie to know exactly why Ryanne refused to trust her sister, why things had gotten as bad as they had. I ever told him about the seizure, the story there, that his other daughter had kissed me. And then I listened to him shouting at me, trying to argue with me, saying that Bella wouldn't have allowed those things to happen to her little sister.

I smelled Annie when she was still a little ways away from the house. I left Charlie to my father, hoping Dad would get the outraged man to calm down before he rounded on my girl. I wasn't trying to get her in trouble. I just needed her father to understand everything. Annie thought that she was protecting him, taking care of him, by not telling him the whole truth about everything. She gave him this kiddie version of the truth that wasn't doing anything for either of them. Her half-truths had left Charlie unable to fully grasp why he was forced to choose between his daughter and left Ryanne having to cover her own ass. It was better for everyone that Charlie knew the truth. "Nessie, go inside," I commanded from the porch when both of girls appeared. Nessie bit her lip and nodded, anxiety written in her eyes.

Annie didn't look at all concerned about this. She knew that something was going down, but I think all the shit that had happened to us in the last few weeks had made her numb to any shock that she should feel. "What's going on?" she asked, moving past me to the porch swing. She grabbed the blanket up and began folding it. "Nessie asked me to come back because she could hear shouting from the beach."

She cocked her head to the side and stared at me, waiting for me to explain. I waited for her to have empty hands, trying to make sure that she didn't have any physical weapons to hit me with. "You have to promise that you won't hate me and that you won't ask me to leave," I began

"I will never leave you and I have never hated you, even at your worst," she said before I could continue.

"We were talking about the fight yesterday. Nessie showed your dad what happened," I explained. "He made a comment about that fight and the whole thing yesterday being the worst thing that Bella had done to you. My dad said that it was when she made you hike up the hill and then left you standing there with Laurent." Her face went pale; she hadn't told him. "I said it was Italy, being tortured by Jane." She flinched. "Funny thing, Rye, he said he didn't know about any of that." She looked away from me avoiding my eyes because she knew exactly what had happened. And that little motion, the show that she had actually lied to me, was enough to piss me the fuck off. "I asked you, Annie! You said that you told him everything."

"I did!" she shouted back. "I told him the generalities of what happened."

"And that was supposed to make it better?" I screamed. "He should have been told about everything, not just your little half-truths. You weren't sparing him anything by _lying_ to him, Annie."

"I didn't lie. He's my father; he didn't need to know about all those things. It was all in the past," she replied. "He could die because of this, you know. What if he had a heart attack? What if something bad happened to him because _you_ told him about things that Bella did? He's my father Jake."

I stepped closer to her and took her face between my hands, stroking my thumbs underneath her eyes. The dark circles had long since faded away. But I could still see the sleep deprived version of her in my mind's eye. I could still remember how she looked after all those sleepless nights taking care of her sister and father, making sure that everyone else is okay. "He's your father, Annie. But you're _my_ person. You're more than a girlfriend of a best friend or even an imprint. You're my _person_. I can't watch you make excuses for your sister anymore. You're hurting yourself and your father. He didn't fully understand why he had to choose a side, Rye."

I thought that she would calm down once I explained that I was doing this for her, that I was only looking out for her best interest. But the anger blazing in her eyes told me that she was anything but calm. "It wasn't your choice to make, Jacob. You didn't get to decide whether or not I was telling my father enough about my life. That's not your decision," she snarled at me, pulling free from my grasp. "I know that you think that you thought you were doing the right thing and that you were helping me out. But this is the shit that you do all the damn time, Jake!" She glared at me and walked backwards towards the steps. "You feel like it's your duty to take care of me, but I have the right to pick for myself sometime."

She moved herself down the steps and stopped with her hand on rail, her feet on the bottom stair. "I need to go think, okay? And yeah, I'm fucking mad so don't even ask." I bit my lip. She'd never been this mad at me before. Normally her anger blew over after a minute or two. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was scared.

"Annie -" I took a step forward but she waved me off.

"Just leave me alone, Jake," she said.

The words tore threw my like a chainsaw through the heart. In all the years that I had known her, almost two decades, she'd never once said those words to me. Normally she just needed some time to think or a minute to herself. But I was always welcome, so long as I didn't talk. She'd never actually told me to leave her alone.

There was a part of me that felt like she was over reacting to everything. She had a right to tell her father things on her own time, yes. It wasn't like I had meant to blurt things out to Charlie. I honestly thought that she'd told him. And to find out that she hadn't, that she had lied to him, hurt. Maybe I was trying to hurt her too. But I really don't think that I was. I just wanted Charlie to know. He deserved to know.

"She'll come around," Dad said from behind me. "Doesn't she always?" I don't think he understood how serious this was. She hadn't ever been this angry at me before. With my luck, this would be the thing that would throw her over the edge. She'd always been okay with my overprotectiveness, but I wouldn't be surprised if dealing with her family issues was the thing that pulled her away from me. "What exactly did she say?" Dad asked, seeing that his previous statement didn't make me feel better.

"That I don't give her the choice to decide on things for herself," I repeated. "And that she was mad so I shouldn't even ask. Thank I should just leave her alone," I whispered the last part, afraid to say it aloud.

"You're stupid," Dad said with a laugh. "She wants you to go after her Jake," he said.

"She's not one of those girls, Dad," I said. Annie would never tell me to go away if she didn't want me to go.

"No, she's not; but she's still a girl. She doesn't really want you to leave her alone. She wants you to admit that you handled things wrong," he explained. Normally she would just wait for me to say sorry or do the thing that she did the other night and torture me until I admitted it. "Go on," he said with a jerk of his head.

I couldn't lose her so even this little chance was worth a shot. I sprinted down to the beach and found her standing there, her arms wrapped around her shaking torso. "I thought I told you to go away," she said when she got sight of me.

"You told me to leave you alone," I corrected, ignoring the sting of the words.

"Same difference."

"I was wrong, Annie. I shouldn't have told your father those things without making sure that you knew what was going to happen. I know that you're afraid of him getting hurt. I'm sorry if you felt like I really put him at risk. It wasn't my intention, Rye." She didn't say anything, just stared out over the waves. "I'll just - - I'm really sorry, Annie. I'll leave you alone," I whispered, turning around to walk back to the house.

Her little hands wrapped around my thick arm and pulled me back to her. "I don't want you to leave me alone," she said with a sigh, her eyes staring away from me. "I shouldn't have overreacted, okay? I'm sorry." I twitched my lips, fighting a smile. "I just," she sighed. She released my arm and sank down in the sand. I joined her, not wanting to touch her just incase. "I want all of this to be over, you know? I just want to be finished with the Bella vampire shit. I know that the witnesses refused to tie themselves to Bella and Edward. That's great and all, but I want them to leave. I want them gone. I want Nessie to have as close to a normal life as we can give her. And I want to start a real life with you, one that isn't ruled by vampires."

Leave it to my imprint to bottle all the shit inside her... again. She does it all the damn time. I don't know why it even surprises me anymore. She never seems to care about herself. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against my side. "I wish that you would tell me our problems before you get to this point," I whispered.

"_Our_ problems? I'm the one that does all the worrying," she laughed. But she didn't make a move to get out of my arms. In fact, she pressed her face against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, anchoring herself to me.

"Any problems that you have are mine too, baby girl," I said seriously. "I wasn't trying to make things bad with your father. I just wanted him to know what was going on. Your my person, baby. You the only thing that I care about, the only thing that makes it worth while for me. I love you." She smiled at me and muttered the same. "One day, we're going to have a normal life, Annie. I swear it."

"I know we will, Jake," she replied. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hopefully someday soon."

_Definitely _someday soon.


	134. Chapter CXXXIII

**Author's Note: WARNING: They get a little intense with adult stuff and there is also some violence. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXIII**

"We're going," Jake announced after we'd been home for a little while. He had disappeared into our room for a little while, but I didn't really think anything of it. He probably just wanted to get dressed or needed some time to think. In the meantime, I had spent a few moments with my dad. He was upset that I hadn't told him the complete truth in the beginning. All he kept saying was that he could have helped me from the beginning, could have nipped Bella's behavior in the bud. I don't think that people realized that it wasn't _behavior_. It wasn't like Bella was acting out of character. This was who she was.

Jake had come out of our room, a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Where are you two going?" Dad asked. He had given up on restraining us. Jake had explained the imprint bond, which Dad had taken surprisingly well. He was kind of on the same page with Billy now. He understood why Billy didn't fight when Jake and I crawled into bed together. I was fairly certain that neither of our dads knew about what happened from time to time. But one could never know for sure. With my luck, Sarah was probably sitting up in Heaven telling Billy about everything.

"Yeah, Jake, where we going?" I asked. He didn't ever take me away unless he wanted to do things that our father shouldn't know about. He glared at me, knowing that I was baiting him.

"Somewhere," he said secretly, glowering at me. "I told my dad where we were going, Charlie," he addressed Dad now. He growled at me under his breath, his lips mashed together in a tight line.

"Careful or your face might get stuck like that," I warned in a barely audible whisper, moving forward and grabbing the bag from his shoulder. "And I like your face a little too much to let that happen," I added. Before I could move away, his arm wound around my waist and tugged me into his chest. He dropped a whisper soft kiss on my forehead. "We should get going," I said, desire surging through my body. He nodded at me and took a step away.

Jake and I bid the rest of the family goodbye. It was hard to think that we had only been home for two days and I already needed a break. God, I was getting weak. Jake led me to the forest line, where he pulled the duffle from my shoulder. He stripped down at phased, the sight of it never getting old to me. I loved watching him phase, the explosion to wolf incredible. He growled when I was sitting there and watching him pant a little. If there wasn't immediate danger, he always sat there and recuperated. I couldn't imagine how taxing it was to transition from human to wolf.

He leaned over after a little while and licked my cheek, slobber lingering on my face from temple to chin. "Gross," I said, rubbing my cheek with the back of my hand. He knelt down on the ground and jerked his muzzle towards the trees behind him. I kept the duffle on my shoulder and clambered up the rocks beside him, slowly dropping down on his back. I didn't want to hurt him. He waited until I had our bag settled between his shoulder blades to start a gentle trot. I didn't know where we going, only that we were moving slow. I didn't really have anything to hold onto with the cumbersome bag sitting in front of me.

The trees thinned after an hour of trotting, Frank's shining in the distance. Jake dropped to the ground a few hundred feet away and waited for me to slid off. I untied his shorts and kept them in my hand, waiting until he was shoving himself up from the dirt to ask, "What are we doing here?"

"You should change; I told him you'd come ready," Jake answered. I hated that he always felt the need to surprise me. I really hated them. I sighed and started peeling my shirt off and opening the duffle bag. My competition shorts were sitting on top of a deep purple sports bra, my purple tape and black MMA gloves sitting underneath them. "Hurry up," he said.

I tried to ignore the fact that I was getting naked in the middle of the forest. Of course, Jake's staring wasn't really helping me. "Can I help you?" I asked when I pulled the piece of spandex over my boobs.

"Not yet," Jake replied with a dangerous smile. "You have something to do first," he explained. He took the duffle as I taped my knuckles by sheer memory. It had been a few days since I had gone to the gym, but I was still working out. Not as much or as hard as I would like to, but I was still in decent shape. Jake handed me my gloves with a light smile. What was he on about?

I pulled my gloves over my knuckles and strapped them solid. "Are you going to tell me what I'm doing?" I asked as I stepped over the threshold of the gym entry.

"Frank is hosting a female fight tonight; I registered you." I stopped and stared at him. He always had a problem with me fighting. Even before the imprint and the wolf shit, he didn't like my addiction to fighting. It worried him whenever I go into the ring with another person. "What?"

"You registered me for a fight? Like a legitimate fight?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Why?" I hadn't meant the words to come out as rudely as they had. I was just so confused. It made no sense that he was supporting this, that he had signed me up for this. Jake's smile was tenderness itself. He stepped up to my chest, gripping my hands and pulling them up to his shoulders. His hands fell down to my hips.

"Annie, you deserve a little happiness. I don't like watching you fight, but I know that you are so much happier after you win. And let's face it, you're going to in," he said. I smiled at him a little. "Frank told me about it the other day that you were thinking about getting back into comp. I figured that this was a good place to start."

Did the boy ever thing about himself? Like ever? Or was every thought that he had about how to shock me a little more? About how to make me feel more cherished every single day? I didn't know what to say to thank him. The problem is that the two words never really seemed to be enough. "I love you," I whispered in response. I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss, pulling away before he could make things go a little farther.

The fight that Frank was hosting was set up in a tournament style. I hugged Frank and Leah, forcing myself to ignore Nate. He was playing ref tonight; I couldn't put him in a situation where his reputation would be at risk. There were only twelve girls though. The world of female MMA was small. It had been growing in the last few years, but it was still small. Twelve girls from as far as California were here to fight.

I cleared my first two fights fights easily, struggled through the next two and finally made my way to the final fight. Frank didn't look at all surprised that I was standing in front of him. He always joked that my training regiment was so intense, I could stop for two months and still be in better shape than most of the girls that I would go up against.

The girl was a little taller than me, but her muscles were leaner. She would have speed, not strength. Straight after the bell rang, her fist connected with my jaw. My head snapped back but I could hear Jake screaming ringside, "You got this baby!" It gave me enough of a reason to fight harder. Jake would never see me lose. Ever.

I barreled straight for her abdomen. I had a usual strategy of wearing out my opponents and picking their ankles to take the down. But I was stronger than this girl. She went down with a heavy thud. I felt her ankles wrap around my waist in an effort to get control again, but I was already winning. I had points for the takedown and each blow that I landed was harder and harder. I watched with satisfaction as her head collided with the mat, bouncing.

Nate's arm wrapped around my waist the second her realized that the girl was out. Pugilism wasn't about beating someone for me. It was always a sport. It was more than just fighting. But there was always something satisfying about watching someone's eyes roll back in their head and knowing that you won. I was announced with no great thing. I made an effort to be humble every time that I had to go up and get a belt or an award or anything and today was no different.

Except that when I got out of the ring, Jake's arms wrapped around my sweat-dripping form. "I love you, baby girl," he said into my ear. My energy was flagging, the fight finally wearing on me. "Come on, we got a hotel to check in to."

Everything seemed to be moving so quickly. I was exhausted. The fights had all gone so quickly, everyone anxious to get it all over with and find out who would win. Jake phased and ran me to the hotel, but I was asleep before I remembered getting to the hotel, my lost thought being that I had actually won the tournament.


	135. Chapter CXXXIV

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm not sure how you're all going to feel about this chapter, but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXIV**

The only times that Jake and I had ever stayed away from home, with the exception of our trip to Seattle, had been so that we could be _adults_. As tired as I was, I was ready to do whatever Jake would want. If I was tired of home, Jake, who spent all his time patrolling and making sure that we were all safe, had to be fucking exhausted. He took care of everything that I could ever need and had even gone so far as to register for me for a fight. I needed that release which meant that Jake could probably use it too. So I would put up with whatever he needed because he would always do the same for me.

Jake was pretty much holding me up and dragging me into the hotel. I kept my arm wrapped around his waist while he kept his around my shoulders and pulled me along. He checked us in and slipped the duffle from my shoulder. I had noted earlier that there was more than just my competition clothes in there, but I hadn't been paying attention to exactly what they were.

Jake towed me up to the room, keeping a hand on my waist while he opened the door. The room was large, obviously one of the nicer suites that the hotel had to offer. He dropped the duffle and guided me towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Maybe you should fight more often," he laughed, pulling the tank top that I had put on over my head. "You got tired pretty quick there." I snorted, but I couldn't dispute what he was saying. I was emotionally exhausted after the last two days.

Jake's thumbs hooked themselves into my spandex shorts and drew them down my leg. He kept a hand at my bare waist while I stepped out, my eyelids drooping with exhaustion. I shouldn't be this tired after one tourney. He reached behind me, the water hissing as it was pushed through the pipes and into the bathtub. Jake's hot arms wrapped around my naked body and lifted me into the tub. The water was warm, just as it should be. It pelted my chest and breasts and Jake's hand while he peeled his own t-shirt off of his body. He managed to get one leg of his shorts down far enough that he could step on the end and pull them all the way off.

He joined me then, drawing me back against his chest so that the water was bouncing off my hair and into his face. "I could never understand how someone as pretty as you could fight as tough as you do," he said, grabbing the hotel soap from the rim of tub and squirted a dollop of it in his hand and began rubbing it against my chest.

I was half asleep by the time that he had deemed me clean enough to get out of the shower. He wrapped a thick towel around my body and lifted me high against his chest. "Jake, I'm fine," I said when he was placing down on the bed. Instead of getting me dressed, however, he undid my cocoon and crawled into bed behind me. I smiled at him tiredly and rolled over to him.

I reached up and kissed him slowly and sweetly, tempting him to pull me close and do all the things that he was probably dreaming about. Jake pulled back after a little while with a deep chuckle and pressed my head down against his chest. "Go to sleep, Annie," he said, still laughing. I frowned and tried to piece together my thoughts. Why else would he bring me to the hotel? I reached up again and kissed him but he pushed me back down again. "I'm serious, Rye. Go to sleep, you're tired."

"But... Aren't we going to - - you know?" I trailed off suggestively. He laughed, shaking me with all his laughter.

"We can do that in the morning," he said, pressing down on my head again and pulling the sheets over us. "I didn't bring you here so that we can have sex, Annie. I brought you here so that you could get some sleep. We both need some sleep. Go to sleep," he said, still laughing at me.

I caught the sound of his heartbeat underneath my ear and let the sound lull me to sleep, not missing the sex at the moment.

"Annie," a voice tempted me. The smell of coffee wafted through the air and filled my nose with the sweet aroma. I rolled my head back and forth trying to make whatever was trying to wake me up go away. "Annie, wake up sweetheart. We have to get gong," he said. "I made you coffee." I snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"I don't want to wake up," I grumbled. "No, no, no," I added. He laughed and pulled me upright, my eyes still shut and my spine turned to mush. His large, hot hand spanned my bare back to keep me upright while he pressed the coffee into my hands. I took it gratefully and pressed it against my lips. The liquid rushed down my throat and filled me with such warmth, waking me up and prying my eyes open. "I mean, I guess when you have coffee waiting for me, I can wake up," I said. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I wanted to talk to you about something really quick," he said when I had drained the entire cup. I looked over at him, laying my cup down on the nightstand and looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fighting the urge to say _What'd I do?_

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said last night. Or, I guess you didn't say it, but I still wanted to talk to you about it." I blushed bright red. Normally, I was pretty easy going about talking about sex and all that. I honestly believed that people had to be willing to talk about it if it was going to be something that both people enjoyed. "You're seriously going to blush?" he laughed. "You'll tell me how to do things but you won't talk about it with me afterwards?" I laughed at myself now; Jake had a point. I was embarrassed about things that we did whenever we got the chance. "Please look at me?"

I raised my blue eyes to meet his brown ones. He was dead serious, his eyes sparkling with remnants of laughter but still firm. "I love you, Ryanne. And I love the things that we do." I blushed a little darker and fought to keep my gaze level with his. "But I don't want you to think that we have to do something every time that we're not at home. Don't get me wrong, sex is great but I love you for _you_. So on nights like last night, when you're exhausted and can't keep your head up, I don't want you to feel like you_ have_ to have sex with me. I don't need it from you," he explained.

I looked down at the bedspread. "I just - - You registered me for that fight because you knew that it would make me feel better and I wanted to do the same for you," I whispered to explain why I acted the way that I did last night.

"You make me feel better just by being around me, Annie," he said seriously. He wasn't the only one who wanted sex. I wanted it as much, if not more, as he did.

"That's the _only_ thing that I can do to make you feel better?" I asked, pulling away from him and sitting on the center of the bed, legs crossed at the ankle. I leaned back on my hands, knowing that my boobs were standing out from my small waist. "Well, then I think I'll just go back to bed," I said. I rolled over and sat up on my knees to rearrange the pillows, knowing what he would be looking at.

It worked just as I thought it would. The bed jumped wildly as Jake pounced landing gingerly on top of me before rolling me over. "I can think of some other things that you could do that would make me feel good," he breathed into my ear.

His knees squeezed around my thighs, pressing the together and preventing me from moving. He pinned my wrists above my head and rested his nose against my temple, inhaling the scent of me. The position was similar to what Murphy had put me in all those months ago, but I felt no fear this time. The man in front of me this morning wouldn't hurt me if his life depended on it. No; he would protect me with everything that he had.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, drawing my tongue into his mouth as his hands tested my skin. I kissed him back, feeling him rub against my thigh. "You're going a little too slow," I groaned into his mouth. He laughed and pulled back, parting my legs with on of his knees.

"I love you, baby girl," he muttered, kissing me deeply. I was so lost, all I could do was hum in response.


	136. Chapter CXXXV

**Author's Note: Okay, so I got a review yesterday asking for a lemon. I've never written one before... I'd just like to know whether or not people would be into a more mature chapter; just let me know what you all think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXV**

Jake and I packed everything into the one duffle bag again, the entire thing smelling sweat. We checked out and Jake paid for the room, refusing the little money that I had to contribute. Once he phased was phased and I had found my way onto his back, he sprinted back to the house, showing off and sliding to a stop by the tree line. With the stupid bag in front of me and blocking my hold, I flipped over his shoulders and slid a few feet on the ground. It burned a little, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. In fact, I was lying on by back laughing, the duffle bag discarded somewhere beside me.

Human Jake ran up to my side, his chest heaving with panic. "Shit, baby, are you okay?" he said, dropping to his needs beside him. I was laughing still, my lungs struggling to push enough air out to form real words. "Annie, please; you okay?" He was begging me to say something, but I honestly couldn't. I tried to wave him off, but he only wrapped his hands around my shoulders and waist and pulled me upright.

"I'm fine," I managed to pant. "I'm okay." He looked a little relieved. "You could have like barked and given me a warning or something," I said breathlessly.

"I didn't think you were going to hit the ground," he defended. "You sure you're okay?" I nodded and let him help me to my feet. Dad was taking Nessie to seattle for new clothes and a shopping trip with Rosalie, accompanied by Collin. Billy was over at Sue's to get the last few things together for her big surprise. So Jake and I had the house to ourselves again. We walked over the threshold, Jake dropping the bag in the living room.

"I have to do my laundry," I said, turning around and reaching for the strap. A hot arm wrapped around my waist and drew me back.

"I think the laundry can wait for a little while," he said, his arms wrapped around my center. I laid my hands over his and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered as he began swaying to a song in his head.

"I love you too, Annie girl. I'm so happy that you're mine," he murmured back, his voice a little huskier than usual.

"Well isn't that nauseating," a voice said from behind us. Jake quickly tossed me behind him, his stance shifting so that he was a crouched a little, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "You two just never quit, do you?"

The speaker stepped out from her spot in the hallway. "What are you doing here, Rebecca?" Jake snarled. The arm that was behind him, keeping me back, wound its way behind me and drew me to his side. "I thought Dad told you to leave."

"This is my childhood home, Jacob; I have a right to be here too," she said. I saw the anger flash in her eyes when she realized that I was there. She had known it the entire time but the deadly look in her eyes made me flinch and crawl into Jake's side, trying to hide myself. "I see that they let you back into the house," she said venomously.

"This is her home too, Rebecca," Jake defended, his eyes and voice dark. "Where's your car?" She didn't answer. "Dad's out; what are you doing here?" he snapped now. I looked over Rebecca, trying to see beyond the anger. I was a part of this family, a part of this tribe; I needed Rebecca and I to be on sociable terms.

She looked a lot like Sarah. Her hair was parted down the center, falling straight to her shoulders. Her eyes were almost black, they were so dark. The hollow of her collarbone stuck out straight, a little too prominent if you asked me; like she hadn't been eating enough. The thought led me to examine the rest of her.

Overall, she looked too thin. The rims around her eyes were red, the dark circles underneath were puffy. She looked like she hadn't slept well in ages. Her arms were frail, the meat that was on her bones had fallen off. Something was horribly, horribly wrong here. I trailed my eyes over her sunken in cheeks, down her depressed shoulders. Her wedding ring was gone.

"Is everything okay, Rebecca?" I asked. I shouldn't be asking, I knew that I shouldn't be. She had made it clear that she hated me so I shouldn't care about her. But I did. She was still a woman that had lost her mother when she was still young. Her mom wasn't there to help her pick out her dress for her wedding, to help her redecorate her first home. So while it wasn't entirely my fault that her mother was dead, I was the person that she could yell at, the person that she could blame. Everyone needed someone that they could blame everything on. Mine was Jake; the difference was that I always apologized after I yelled at Jake for stuff that wasn't his fault.

"Why the fuck do you care?" she snapped.

"I just - - It's just that," I began stuttering.

She repeated me in a mocking tone. "Are you so stupid that you can't even formulate a sentence?" she whipped.

"Leave her the fuck alone," Jake shouted back at her. "She's just trying to be nice to you, Rebecca. Back the hell off or get out."

"I was just going to say that I noticed that you didn't have your wedding ring on," I whispered. Jake's eyes flashed down to mine and then to Becca's left hand. "I - - Is everything okay, Rebecca?"

The floodgates flew open and she stormed up to me, inches away from my face. Jake pulled me back a little, but I wasn't afraid of her. "No; nothing is okay. He _left_ me because I was _bitter_, because I was focusing on things that couldn't be changed. You know what he said to me? He told me that my mother is dead and nothing would change that." I watched a little tear trickle down her cheek. I looked up at Jake, my lips pursed together with sadness. "I told him that he didn't know what happened to her and he shouted at me and told me that he would if I would've talked to him about it." She was sobbing now, sniffling and blinking hard to try to keep control of herself. "So he walked out; asked for the ring back and told me that I could call him when I was ready to stop being a bitter hag."

Jake was shaking, his arms quivering. I'm sure he was mad at the man who was supposed to be taking care of his sister. Billy and Jake had entrusted the care of one of their prized possessions to a man that had ripped the heart out of her. Rebecca was right, he didn't know what had happened. And I guess, her husband was right in her own regard. Rebecca should have told him about her mother, about all the things that were going on in her head. I tell Jake everything and that's what made our relationship so different, so healthy. "You should go hug her," I whispered to Jake quietly. Rebecca couldn't hear me, but Jake did, loud and clear.

He released my arms and walked over to his sister. She fought against him, obviously wanting the comfort but not wanting to _need_ it. In the safe cage of jake's arms, she let herself fall. She clung to his back and sobbed into his chest. There was a look of desperation that I knew all too well; I had seen it for months on Bella's face when Edward had left her. Jake stroked her short hair and hushed her while she cried reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. I watched her knees start to buckle as she sniffled into his chest. Jake lifted her in his arms and carried her off to the girls' bedroom. I grabbed the duffle bag and Rebecca's suitcase and wheeled them off to the laundry room. I wasn't going to touch her stuff, but at least it would get it out of the living room. I felt so bad for her that it made me forget all the shit that she'd said to me over the years. Maybe this would be a chance for her and I to get on the right page together.

I turned around to leave to see Jake leaning against the wooden frame. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

I just shrugged off the comment and leaned against the opposite side of the frame and looked up at him. "How is she?" I whispered.

"She's sleeping; she's a little worn out now," he whispered. "You're still incredible." I blushed and looked away from him, fighting the urge to bite my lip. It was a sure sign that I was nervous and Jake knew that. "I'm serious, baby girl. My sister has always been mean to you, Annie and it will never cease to impress me that you don't bite back at her."

"She clearly needed you, Jake," I replied, still blushing.

"And I wouldn't be able to be around someone who hurt me the way that Becca hurt you," he replied. "That's all I'm trying to say." I nodded, letting him draw me close and press him lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

The door banged open. "Where is she?" a voice demanded.


	137. Chapter CXXXVI

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm kind of concerned about this. I have never written anything like this and I'm really worried. So enjoy and ****_please please please_**** let me know what you think!**

**Chapter CXXXVI:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"I wanted to talk to about something really quick," I said, watching her throat bob as she drank her coffee. I heard her heart stutter and knew she was assuming the worst, but I needed to get this out. Our relationship had always been about talking and comforting and being around each other. We had changed so much of that after we'd first had sex. What we had now was great and I know that Annie hasn't regretted a moment of it.

But now I was fighting to keep what we'd always had. I wanted the Annie that laughed and teased and put up with my shit. I didn't want her to think that all we had to be was sex, that _that_ was morning more important than everything else about us. Because what we had before sex, before the actual relationship was something that very few people ever get to have. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her timid voice pulled at my heart. She always thought it was her fault, that she was the person who had done something wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said last night," I said, but the fear that flashed in her eyes was unmistakeable. "Or, I guess you didn't say it, but I still wanted to talk to you about it." She flushed red as she figured out what I was hinting at. I didn't really understand it. We had always talked about things, anything. She wasn't exactly quiet about what she wanted from me. So why was this any different? Was she embarrassed? "You're seriously going to blush? You'll tell me how to do things but you won't talk about it with me afterwards?" She giggled along with me a little and looked down at the bedspread, staring at the paisley pattern. "Please look at me?" I begged when I had regained control of myself. This was about her, about us, about the things that were truly important.

Her blue eyes were shining, reflecting the bits of green. She was so fearful, trepidation glimmering in the icy blue depths. "I love you, Ryanne. And I love the things that we do," I said. She bit her lip and turned the same color as a cherry. But she managed to keep her eyes even with mine. I continued. "But I don't want you to think that we have to do something everything that we're not at home. Don't get me wrong, sex is great but I love you for _you_." She was still staring at me letting the words sink in. "So on nights like last night, when you're exhausted and can't keep your head up, I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to have sex with me. I don't _need_ it from you," I said.

I figured that would be the end of our conversation. What else was there to say? I guess she had more because she tore her eyes from mine and stared down at the bed again. "I just - - You registered me for that fight because you know that it would make me feel better and I wanted to do the same for you," she murmured.

"You make me feel better just by being around me, Annie," I replied just as quietly.

"That's the _only _thing that I can do to make you feel better?" She pulled away from my hold, although I was only resting my hand on her thigh. She crossed her legs and stared at me, daring me to say that I didn't want this. Her chest heaved with a big breath. "Well then, I think I'll just go back to bed." She rolled herself to her knees and I thought I was going to lose my mind. She wanted this... Fine.

I launched myself from the side of the bed to her, bracing my weight on my forearms and pressing her down into the mattress. In a moment that she probably didn't even realize, I had wrapped one arm around her waist and flipped onto her bed, pressing my body along the length of hers. "I can think of some other things that you could do that would make me feel good," I whispered. I sat up a little so that I wasn't resting my weight on myself. I pressed her legs together and grabbed her hands from her belly and gathered them in one hand. Her whole body was stretched out before me. I leaned down and found her lips in mine, lining her bottom lip with my tongue.

She opened her mouth to me, flicking my upper lip with the tip of her tongue. I shivered and rolled my hips in desire, feeling the blood rush through my body. I sucked her tongue into my mouth, feeling the silkiness gliding along my own tongue. The hand that I wasn't using to hold her hands still came down to stroke the soft skin of her waist. "You're going a little too slow," she complained, her lips still pressed against mine. I chuckled at her eagerness and pulled back.

I was admiring the shapely curves of her. Her arms were well toned and sun tanned, contrasting with the creaminess of her chest. Her armpits created hollows before flaring out to her breasts. I gently pressed one of my knees between hers until her legs were parted enough for me to rest between them. She kept widening her straddle until she was almost in a straddle, her chest heaving between the bed and me. "I love you, baby girl," I whispered, leaning down and taking her mouth in mine. She moaned in response but I took it as an _I love you too_.

I was so glad to be so much taller than her. I was able to keep my hand wrapped around her wrists while I ducked down to kiss her neck. She bucked her hips up towards me when I hit the sweet spot just below the swell of her throat. I could feel the moan vibrating in her throat as I kissed my way farther down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, up the slopes created by them, around each delicate nipple. She jumped again, breathing out my name between closed teeth.

I slid my hand down her flat stomach and over her hips, mapping the veins that stood out in her pale skin on her inner thighs when I'd made my way there. "You're being a tease," she muttered. Her voice was so shaky, it was almost impossible to understand. Almost.

I gently slid one large finger into the heat of her core, feeling the silky wetness around my finger. I looked up and watched her bite her lip as she undulated her hips against me. "Not yet," I whispered when I could feel her trying to bring herself over the edge. He released her hands and laid my forearms over her hips and pushed her down so that she was still again. Her hands threaded through my hair, pulling on it until I complied and brought my face to hers. Her nose whispered across my lip. I pressed my lips to the perky little tip, watching her smile bloom over her face.

"Jake," she moaned when I was still grinding my hips into hers and kissing her slowly.

I thought I was going to lose my mind the moments that she whispered my name. While I was still kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip and feasting on her mouth. I hated when we got to this point, where I felt like I was harder than I had ever been in my entire life. I pressed the tip of my length against her wet core, slowly but surely pressing myself into her. Her mouth stopped moving around mine and opened wide with a breathy moan as I buried myself in her.

I didn't know if it was the imprint, if it was the fact that it was me and Annie, but I never got enough of this. The two of us, together in a way that I would never have with someone else... It was breath taking. I pulled back and thrust back into her, feeling her hips roll to meet mine. She whimpered into my mouth. The first time that we'd gone this far, that whimper had scared the shit out of me. I thought that she was in pain, but now I understood that quiet little sound. It was the whine she made when she was moments away from coming apart at her seams. Her lips began shaking and quivering in our kiss as I built speed. She met me, thrust for thrust, matching my speed as her walls began fluttering around me.

She was all but screaming, her guttural whines and moans mingling with the grunts that I was giving off. "Don't stop, please, Jake," she managed breathlessly. As if I could stop at this moment, when her eyes were half closed and her mouth wide open with want. Her chest was rising and falling between us, her breasts pressing against me and then dropping down as she panted for air.

I buried my face in her neck and felt her pulse thrumming against my lips. She shouted as she finally broke apart. She constricted around me and clenched down on me. The fluttering and tightening made me lose the little control that I had. I sank my teeth into the mark on her cheek, her sweat on my tongue, the mango taste filling my mouth as I pulled away.

I rolled off of her and laid myself down on my side, breathing hard as we both recovered. I grabbed my girl and pulled her tight into my chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She chuckled, the sound almost like air. "We, uh," she swallowed to wet her throat, "we might want to call for a late checkout."

* * *

**There will be a double update today to make up for yesterday's nonexistent chapter. Sorry about that.**


	138. Chapter CXXXVII

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. But here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXVII: Jacob's Point of View**  
After a little nap, I got her home. And despite her near death when she rolled over my head and ended up on the floor, we made it home in one piece. Of course, then we had to deal with Rebecca once we got there.

I honestly hadn't noticed anything wrong with Rebecca until Annie pointed it out. It only took a second for Becca to explode on my imprint. She leapt forward to get in her face and shouted, "No; nothing is okay. He left me because I was bitter, because I was focusing on things that couldn't be changed. You know what he said to me?" She didn't even pause to give us a chance to answer. "He told me that my mother is dead and nothing would change that." How could anyone say that to someone that they cared about? Anyone who had ever experienced death knew that it wasn't something that just went away. "I told him that he didn't know what happened to her and he shouted at me and told me that he would, if I would've talked to him about it." I could see the tears well up in her eyes, the pain and the anger all melding together. "So he walked out; asked for the ring back and told me that I could call him when I was ready to stop being a bitter hag."

The man had come and asked permission for her hand, asked us if we would given her to him. Dad had told him yes, had said that he believed that Parker would be good for Rebecca. I waited until Dad had wheeled himself off to the kitchen to confront him. "If you ever, ever hurt my sister, I will kill you myself. I mean it; she deserves the best and if you don't give it to her, I'll kill you," I'd threatened him. He'd promised me that he wouldn't hurt my sister, swore that he wanted to be there for her. I had trusted him with one of my most prized possessions. And he had failed.

After I'd managed to get Rebecca to her room and tucked into bed, I followed Annie's scent to the laundry room. She was bent at the waist, gathering all of our stuff from the duffle bag and beginning a load of laundry. I waited until she'd unconsciously hit the start button to speak. "You're amazing, you know that right?" I asked her. I didn't know many people who would take all the shit she took from my sister. And through it all she never said a word against Rebecca. But compliments slipped off my girl like turpentine. She moved to stand across from me and cocked her head to the side.

"How is she?" she muttered like she was afraid to wake my sister up.

"She's sleeping," I said but I could see that she wasn't happy with my answer. "She's a little worn out now," I elaborated. She nodded probably assuming that was the end of the conversation. But my imprint was incredible and I was tired of watching her sell her self short. "I'm serious, baby girl." She was blushing and looking away from me in an effort not to believe what I was saying. "My sister has always been mean to you, Annie, and it will never cease to amaze me that you don't bite back," I whispered.  
She was still the color of a tomato, but she still whispered, "She clearly needed you, Jake."

"And I wouldn't be able to be around someone who hurt me the way that Becca hurt you," I replied. "That's all I'm trying to say." She nodded in understanding but I really needed her to understand just how much she impressed me. I pressed my lips to hers in a sweet, quick kiss that was meant to reassure her.

It may have turned into more, but the door slammed open, the brass knob knocking into the wood and shuddering the house. "Where is she?" a deep masculine voice shouted from the front door. I jumped away from Annie and stormed to the front of the house. And then I came face to face with Parker. "Where the fuck is your sister?"

"Get out of my house," I snapped at him.

"Not until you tell me where the bitch is," the brown haired man in front of me shouted. "Do you have any idea what that bitch did?"

"I think you were asked to leave," Annie said from behind me. She wrapped her arm around mine, her other hand resting on my forearm. It was her silent way of giving me support. Her lips twitched a little as she looked up at me, but I was too focused on the man in front of me.

"I think you made yourself clear where my sister is concerned," I said sternly. "Get out of my house before I throw you out of my house."

"Do you have any fucking idea what that fucking bitch did? She got my car taken away. It was in her fucking name and she had it taken! Called your other bitch sister and had her come and take the damn car. I have no car, she stopped paying the bills at the house. She's got everything taken from me. Now where the fuck is she?" I couldn't help but be proud of my sister. At least, amidst all the shit that was going on, she'd found a little way to take her revenge.

"Get the hell out of my house, Parker. It's your fault that everything was in her name," I said. He took a step up closer to me like it was going to intimidate me. I growled at him and drew my girl closer to me and out of danger. Keeping her behind me, I took a step closer to him and kept my arm behind me to hold Annie back. "We had a deal, Parker. And you didn't hold up your end. So you can leave, or I can fulfill my end of the bargain." My eyes narrowed as I stared at him. I felt Annie's hand rub over my arm. I hadn't even realized that I was shaking until I stopped. I took a deep breath to calm myself but I never took my eyes off of the asshole in front of me.

I growled a little at him and took another step towards him. He flinched and began his retreat. "You tell that bitch that this is over and I'm coming back for my shit," he threatened. I took one more step, a threatening look on my face. Just as I'd hoped, he flinched and hastily retreated out the door.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath. Annie squeezed my hand reassuringly, but I didn't turn to face her.

"You should go check on your sister," she muttered. "I'll get started on some dinner." Without another word she released my hand and padded off to the kitchen. I sighed, wishing that just once our lives could go the right way. But Annie was right; I needed to go check on my sister.

I walked down the hallway and pushed Becca's door open. She was sitting up on the bed, her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the door. "Parker cam by, huh?" I nodded and sank down beside her. "He's mad at me." It wasn't a statement but I nodded anyways.

"Who cares what he's mad at, Bec? I'm proud of you," I said. She looked down, upset and embarrassed. "Mom would have been proud of you sticking up for yourself," I added.

"Mom wouldn't have been proud of the things that I've done," she said. I couldn't argue with her there. And the look in her brown eyes said that's what she wanted me to do.

"No; she wouldn't be," I accepted. She sighed and looked more upset than before.

"What did you think hating Annie would do for you?" I asked. I tried to hide the anger from my voice, but I'm sure that I succeeded. She flinched a little. "She doesn't deserve that from anyone, Becca. Least of all from someone in our family."

"I know," she whispered. "I just... I tried to be mad at Rachel and yell at her, but she wouldn't take it. She fought back and told me that I was wrong and made me feel bad. But with Ryanne... She just let me say everything on my mind without fighting me. And when I blamed her she just went along with it. It was easier to have a face to blame than just fate. So I used her to get over it all," she admitted.

"Except that in the process, you tore apart one of the sweetest people in the world, Rebecca. Her not fighting it, not arguing with you, going along with what you were saying was her way of accepting what you were saying. She believed you Rebecca. She honestly believes that she was responsible for Mom's death," I explained.

"I didn't know that she ever believed me," Rebecca whispered. "I thought that she just went along with it so that she didn't have to argue with me." I shook my head, trying to fight the shaking that threatened when I remembered the fight between Annie and Becca all those months ago. "Would she be - - would she want to talk to me Jake?" I think my heart began to sing.

"Yeah, Bec, she would."


	139. Chapter CXXXVIII

**Author's Note: Wow! Let me just apologize now for the terrible formatting on the last chapter. I don't know what happened, but it's fixed now. I mean, thank you for all those who read because that was almost unreadable. I'm really really really really sorry. Enjoy tonight's!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXVIII**

I bit down on my lip and cocked my head like I was examining the steak I was about to put in the over. I was actually thinking about Rebecca. I didn't have a relationship with my own sister. And I was great friends with Leah and Emily and Kim, but they weren't like my sisters. Rebecca _could_ be; I just had to figure out who to tell her that I was sorry for all the pain that I had caused. I repositioned my lip in my mouth, coming up from my bent position to think about what kind of vegetables we should have with dinner.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me away from the stove. The face that I dreamt about dropped down to my neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the fresh mark there. "You were thinking awfully hard," he muttered.

"So you came as a distraction?" I laughed breathlessly.

"How am I doing?" he replied. I chuckled again, leaning back into him. I wrapped my arms over his and angled my neck to give him more access. His tongue slicked over the scabbed over wound like he always did whenever he reopened the wound. "If you hadn't been there, I probably would have killed him," he murmured, his lips feathering my skin. "I should have killed him."

"He wasn't worth your time, Jake," I whispered. "And he isn't worth any of Rebecca's pain." Jake snorted, puffing hot air over my sensitive flesh. I trembled. The things this boy could do to me, I swear it...

Jake let go of me with a deep grumble and some angry mutterings about privacy and moving out, jumping up onto the counter and locking his hands underneath his legs. I laughed as I watched him pout before I turned my attention back to dinner. But when I swiveled around, I was met with the dark eyes of Rebecca Black. I flinched a little when I looked at her, but she didn't look at all angry with me. In fact, the mean look that I associated with her wasn't there at all. "Hi," she whispered. I couldn't bring myself to say it back. I just nodded, feeling like a bitch and more than a little rude. "I was hoping that we could talk."

Everything in my brain told me to tell her no; to tell her that she'd hurt me, that she'd done everything and anything she could to inflict the most pain. And then my head nodded of its own accord. Rebecca looked over at Jake and jerked her head to the living room. "Just because I said that I thought that she would be willing to talk to you doesn't mean that I'm leaving you in here alone with her," Jake said. "You've been known to be a little vicious."

Rebecca blushed a little and bit her lip. But she nodded in understanding and, I think, acceptance. "I was hoping that you and I could talk about a few things, Ryanne. We have some things that I would like to clear up between you and me." Oh great, just what I needed. She was going to talk to me about how everything was my fault. Because I didn't know that already. I looked away from her and back at the green beans that were sitting on the counter. Might as well multitask while she was talking; anything to take my mind off of the words that were going to come out of her mind.

I began silently snapping the ends off of the beans and tossing the ends into the trash by my legs. Rebecca cleared her throat a few times, but I refused to look up at her. I'm sure she looked to Jake to find out if I was going to look at her or if she should just continue. Amazing how much we all relied on the man on the counter. Finally, she sucked in a deep breath and began, "I have a lot of things that I need to apologize for and even more that I need to make clear to you." I still wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry that I have been so cruel to you," she muttered. My hands stopped.

Was she really saying sorry? Had she finally come to realization that I wasn't her enemy but her friend? Did you now understand that I had never intended for her mother to die. "I was hurting; my mother had just been killed and my father bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I was angry and I didn't know who to take that out on. I couldn't blame my father, I didn't want to blame my mother. Rachel - - she wouldn't let me blame her. The only person that I had left to blame was you, Ryanne." I swallowed hard, looking down at the snapped ends in the trashcan. "The first time that I said it to you," she began. I swallowed hard, not wanting to remember it. I didn't want to think back on the pain. "I thought that you would be just like the others and you would tell me to back off. But you didn't. You nodded and agreed with me. You let me make you cry. And as mean and cruel and perverse as it is, it felt good to make someone else cry and hurt, to make someone else feel as much pain as I did."

I wanted to turn around and slap her across the face. Didn't she think that I felt pain? "When I first blamed you, I didn't mean it. It was something that I said because I wanted someone to pin it all on. You were just an easy target. You weren't _technically_ family; at least, that's what I told myself. I told myself that you didn't lose your mother and you deserved to get some blame. The more that I repeated it, though, the more that I started to believe it myself. By the time that I realized that you were actually _believing _me all these years, I had slapped you and you had walked out of the door." I swallowed again, trying to get the emotions out of my throat. I had said such hateful things to her.

I turned away from the counter and moved towards the stove to start steaming the beans. Rebecca quickly moved her way out of my face so that I could continue cooking. "When you told me that I had disappointed my mother, I hated you more than I ever had." I flinched; I guess I'd deserved that one. "But then my father agreed with you and I - - I couldn't argue with it. My mom raised you like you were her third daughter. And before she died, you were like another sister. I don't why I decided that change that relationship; that was wrong of me. You were such a big part of our family; I should have thought about how much you were hurting from this too."

I finally decided to look over at her and noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so very sorry, Ryanne," she whispered. I sighed then.

What was I was supposed to do here? By her own admission, she'd been out to hurt me. Why should I forgive her? Even as the mean thoughts ran through my head, I could hear Sarah's voice in my head. Bitterness is an acid that eats at your heart and gnaws on your soul until there is nothing left in you. It taints your mind and blurs your thoughts. Sarah would want me and Rebecca to find reconciliation, to find the common ground again. I started the beans and made sure that their lid was safely on the pot and then turned to Becca.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to me. She was a few inches shorter than me, but neither of us were short girls by any stretch of the imagination. I could feel her hot tears on my bare shoulders, but I just kept holding her. "I forgive you, Rebecca. It's okay," I whispered. I pressed my hand to her hair and pressed her deeper into my shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake smiling at me with his own watery eyes. This is what he had always wanted. Him and Billy. They had always wanted to get to have their entire family back together again. Rachel had always stuck by her sister, who despised me with a passion. That's why they both left. But now that Rebecca and I had talked, we could get back on track and Rachel would come around again. Billy could have his family again. I lifted the hand on Becca's back and crooked it at Jake.

He jumped down willingly enough and wrapped his broad frame around the both of us, holding us tight to his chest. "I love you," he whispered to Rebecca. "Mom would be proud." The simple sentence brought on a whole new torrent of tears. He just let her sob while he looked down at me. "You're amazing," he muttered again. I blushed and made a move to duck my head but he caught my mouth in a sweet, tender kiss. "I love you, Rye. Thank you for bringing my family back together again," he whispered.

I did hide my face then. The words were full of love and a million other emotions that I couldn't name at the moment because inside, I was jumping for joy. I did it, Sarah. I finally did it!


	140. Chapter CXXXIX

**Author's Note: Okay, I don't have much to say. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXXXIX**

She was gone. The only hope we had of knowing when the Volturi were going to come had walked away. And all she'd left in her wake was a cryptic note saying that they'd be here when the snow stuck. If Forks, that could be any day in the next few weeks. We were rounding out the summer. August was fading into September and all the wonder of vacation was coming to an end as we started school the following Monday. Only a week left to have a summer.

How was I supposed to go back to school when I knew that something was coming after my family? How was I supposed to focus on my schoolwork when I someone could be killed at any moment? "Worry wart," Jake said. I jumped a little when he pulled me out of my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. "You're a worry wart," he repeated. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. "Come on, everything's going to be okay. Who cares if the little pixie left? That doesn't change anything," he said, sitting up behind me.

"It changes everything, Jake. How are we going to know when they are coming? 'When the snow sticks' means nothing. The snow can start sticking as early as November. Or what if we have a late winter and we don't get snow until December or January? I want to know -"

"Everything; you want to know everything," he finished for me.

"That's not what I was going to say," I grumbled. It wasn't. I just wanted to know specifics. We could have time to prepare if there were specifics.

"But it's true. Babe, life isn't always predictable, even for a seer," he said, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I know that you want to know exactly when and where and why but we have no way to figure that out. We have to do the best with what we've got. And right now, all we have is that they'll come when the snow sticks." I sighed and leaned back against the arm that he was using to brace himself. He tucked his face down to press a kiss to my shoulder. "And the snow won't stick until December or January. We haven't had an early winter in years, Rye."

I laid myself down and rolled on my side, feeling Jake slide himself in behind me. He wrapped a strong around around my waist, his fingers tucking into the ribs that were against the mattress as he heaved me closer. "Are you ready for school to start?" I whispered. I didn't want to go back but dropping out was not an option. Dad would kill me.

"No, I'm not," he whispered. "But we can talk about that tomorrow, Annie. Go to bed," he commanded. I wanted to argue with him and tell him that he was being rude and ridiculous. I was the one that took care of our family all day. I knew when I was done for the day. Even with the whole argument planned out in my head, my eyelids started to droop. I tucked my head into hollow where his shoulder joined his chest and stopped thinking for just a moment or two.

And before I knew it, I was gone.

For the first time since I had come home from Italy, I woke up in a bed by myself. I was kind of surprised, actually. Normally if Jake was leaving he would give me a kiss and me that he loved me. Even if I was still half asleep, I always had lingering impressions of his lips and memories of his husky voice whispering in my ear. I blinked hard and rubbed the crustiness from the corners of my eyes as I used my other hand to push myself upright.

The door opened then. Jake waltzed through door with a tray in hand. "Morning," he said. I smiled at him and scooted myself all the way to the wall so that there was enough room for him to sit down and stretch out beside me. "You up for some breakfast in bed?"

"You cooked?"

"Ha!" he blasted. "No; Rebecca made us breakfast. I was pretty sure that you didn't want to have me make you any food," he laughed. He was right about that. I remembered the last time that I let him cook and I wasn't there to supervise. We'd be best not to repeat that ordeal. His hand pressed a coffee cup into mine, but I just sat there and let the warmth seep into my veins.

"I think you're buttering me up," I muttered before I lifted the ceramic to my mouth and took a long draw from it. "I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't be getting comfortable with this. There has to be something bad coming."

"Are you suggesting, Miss Swan, that I have ulterior motives for making you breakfast?" He gasped like it was supposed to be some big offense that I had said such a thing.

"Yes, Jacob, I am. Now what's wrong?" I asked. I set the coffee cup down and ignored the delicious aroma wafting up from the waffles and bacon on the tray between us.

"The blonde Cullen asked if she could see Nessie today," he whispered. Okay? Why did I care about that? Rosalie was Ness's aunt. There were certain things that I couldn't help her with. I could teach her how to be human but I couldn't do anything for her vampire side. Whether we liked it or not, she _needed_ the Cullens to help her with that. "Ness doesn't want to go by herself. She asked if you would go with her."

"No."

"Annie -"

"No; I won't do it. It's just a set up. Bella is probably going to be there and then I'll have to deal with her trying to get Nessie to come back with her. I won't go, Jake," I promised. He seemed a little taken aback by my adamant refusal. "If you don't trust the Cullen to bring her back then you go with her," I suggested.

"And what exactly would you do all day then?"

"I'll hang out with Leah or something. You know she needs me there for something or another," I said simply. "We'll go shopping or something like that. Maybe we can check in on Embry; I'm sure he's probably starving." He had been so busy taking care of his imprint the last few days that he hadn't been around. Jake had even let him off of patrol to take care of her. And Charlie was almost beside herself with worry.

"Charlie's been bringing him food. I'd leave him be; he's been a little hostile lately," Jake warned. It was understandable. And Jake, of all people, should understand what it felt like. "I'll talk to him in the next couple of the days. Check in on him, you know?" I nodded. That's what Jake was supposed to do as Alpha. He had to keep his pack strong. He sighed when I still didn't tell him anything. "You really don't want to go?"

"It's not about what I want, Jake. I want to go with Ness and make sure that she's safe, but I won't go. We both know that Bella will find a way to weasel herself in there and I'm not going to put myself through that," I said.

He leaned over the tray and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. But when he pulled back, I wasn't ready to end this. I brought my hand to the pack of his neck in a hold that I would use during an MMA fight and pulled her back, gently prodding at his mouth with my tongue until I got the prize that I wanted. I could feel his pulse surging when I nipped at his bottom lip and pulled it into my mouth. He broke away suddenly with a hard breath. "Okay, enough of that. The last thing I need is to go see your sister and the Cullens with a boner," he chuckled. I laughed at him and grabbed the fork on the tray. "Let me know what you and Leah decide to do, okay?"

"I'll talk to her before you leave," I promised. "Go shower. You stink!" I shouted after him.

His laughter boomed through the house. I could hear Rebecca and Billy giggling in the kitchen. "You love it and you know it!" Jake screamed back at me. Rebecca and I were getting to be on better terms but even better than that was the fact that Rebecca and Billy were reconnecting. All the things that they had been through, all the pain that I had unintentionally caused, were coming to a head and getting dealt with. Becca had even called Rachel and told her that she should come on home.

"You smell like wet dog!" I screamed at him finally.

"Call your bitch and leave me in peace, woman!" he retorted. I laughed and flopped down on the bed, reaching for my phone and taking another bite of food. So this was what normal felt like.


	141. Chapter CXL

**Author's Note: Okay, i have literally been trying since 7:45 p.m. to get chapters up today. But fanfiction wouldn't allow me into the sight to upload. I'm so so so sorry but here we are!**

* * *

**Chapter CXL:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

Annie and Leah decided that they were going to go and spar at the gym and go grab some lunch afterwards. In the meantime, I was going to follow Renesmee to a lunch meeting with her _aunt_ in Seattle. Because that's what I wanted to do with so few days left of summer. "Nessie, grab your coat and lets get going," I called down the hall. Rebecca didn't quite understand what Nessie was to us and I _really_ didn't want to have to explain why the kid grew every single day. I She was less than a year old and looked like she was nine or ten. I didn't see a reason to do that to my sister.

"Ness, let's go!" I shouted when she wasn't fast enough. "I'm not going to be waiting all day." Her normally light footsteps pounded on the floor as she marched her way down the hall to the front door.

"Ryanne doesn't hurry me like this," she said, standing a few feet from me. She crossed her arms around her petite chest and cocked a hip to the side and glared at me. I'd been letting her spend way too much time with Annie lately. The strong set of her jaw was definitely a testament to that.

"Yeah, well last time I checked I'm not Ryanne. Say goodbye to Billy and Rebecca and get in the car," I commanded. She grumbled and mocked me, but did as I asked without any hesitation. "Where are we meeting her?" I refused to say her name and there too many Cullens to ask her where we were meeting the Cullen. That and the fact that Ness had kept her last name.

"We're meeting Aunt Rosalie at the Chili's up in Seattle," she said, putting emphasis on the name. I just nodded and started driving. One of my favorite things about the hybrid spawn next to me was that she didn't seem to need to talk. She was perfectly content to sit in the car with the radio on and absorb everything that was going on around her. I think it's because she realized that she would have forever to see things in the world, but she only had so long to see it for the first time. She would never age; she would see everything that there is to see, grow up long before she should.

It was a weird thought to ponder. I had the ability to be immortal, to live forever. But a life, an eternal life, without the girl that completed me wasn't a life at all. We were young, but I couldn't wait for the time to come for Annie and I to have kids. She was going to be a great mother, I could feel it in my soul. I was anticipating the day that I would shout down the hall for a little girl with her mother's crystal blue eyes and dark hair instead of Nessie. I couldn't wait to start my family.

Nessie's fingernail tapping on the glass to point out the restaurant pulled me from my thoughts. I turned in to the parking lot and found a place to park. Nessie was practically bouncing in her seat as I pulled the car to a stop. "You stay with me. Ryanne will never let me live it down if I'm not with you every moment," I said, holding my hand out to her. She slipped her hand into mine. We walked in silence over to the restaurant. We didn't stop and ask for a table; I was sure the little Cullen bitch had already gotten one. I let Nessie lead me to wear they sat.

Oh yes: _they_. Just as Annie had assumed, Bella was sitting between Rosalie and the bodybuilder leech. She beamed at us when we marched to the table. I let Ness slide in first and followed after her. I folded my hands on the table, feeling eerily like my father in that position. "You have an hour," I said sternly. I wanted to say that they had ten minutes since Bella was with them, but I couldn't be that mean. Annie had made it clear that she thought the best chance for Nessie to have a normal life was for her to be with both of her families. But Bella and Edward weren't going to be good for anyone. Until they were willing to tell the truth, we weren't willing to let them around Nessie.

"That's ridiculous!" Bella shouted. "You're keeping my daughter away from me and all I get with her for the first time in weeks is an hour?" I had expected it from blonde so I was more than shocked when she laid a restraining hand on Bella's wrist.

"We'll take whatever time we can get," she assured me with a gentle look. Maybe I should have said ten minutes. "How have you been, Renesmee?"

"Good; Grandpa Charlie is teaching me to fish," she said. She went into detail about the trout that she had caught the other day. "Billy taught me how to make fish fry. It was so good. Oh, and Aunt Ryanne has been teaching me how to fight with Leah and Nate." I stiffened. I had never really realized how much Renesmee knew about my family and the Pack. But, I guess, the information that she was giving out wasn't really important. And if the Cullens wanted to see their daughter again, they wouldn't harm my family for anything. I had no intention of hurting the little monster, but I had leverage. And I would use it if it would keep everyone in my family, including Nessie, safe.

"And, uh," Emmet began with a cough, "are you feeding, Renesmee?"

"I prefer Nessie, please," she whispered. Emmet nodded in understanding and then turned to look at me. Her little eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion, but she quickly turned back to look at her vampire family. "I don't understand what you're asking," she said politely.

"They've taught you that you can only eat human food, didn't they?" Bella said distastefully. I snorted. We didn't _teach_ her anything. We simply made it clear that she wasn't going to feed while she was around us.

"You don't feed on animals or anything like that?" Emmet said, squeezing Bella's arm. He leaned down to her ear. "We agreed to let you come because you said that you would just enjoy the fact that your daughter was here. So shut up," he muttered. It was almost funny that he whispered. The only one who might not have heard was Nessie, but the rosiness that bloomed in her cheeks said that she definitely heard was what was said.

"I don't drink blood," Nessie said, calling all attention back on her. "Jake and the Pack don't want any feeding on their land," she explained. That was true enough. Besides the fact that I didn't want Nessie to feed ever, I wasn't going to allow it on the Reservation. "But I like regular food. Especially pastas!" I bit my lip to avoid the laugh that threatened to escape. "And Aunt Ryanne makes the mushrooms that she stuffs with sausage; they're delicious."

The three vampires in front of me looked incredibly uncomfortable as Nessie was practically drooling over Annie's stuffed mushrooms. I liked that she called us by family names while we were with the leeches. I could see that she cared about us but nothing was better than seeing the look on Bella's face every time she called Annie her aunt or talked about trips that she took with her grandfather and my father. There was a part of me that wanted to ask the parasites I front of me if they could even remember what food tasted like anymore, but I decided that I would play nice for a little while.

Rosalie looked over at Bella suddenly. "We've been here a while and we've been drinking soda. One of us needs to go to the bathroom to make it look normal," she said. Emmet nodded his agreement. "Bella?"

"My daughter just got here and you want me to leave?" she asked indignantly.

"You've had the most soda, Bella," Emmet spoke now. "She's not going anywhere, right Nessie?" Nessie smiled and nodded politely. "Go on, Bella." He slid out of the boot and let Bella slide out after. She wasn't gone very long when Emmet leaned forward, mimicking my position. "I'm speaking to both of you, but we can't be too loud. She'll hear and she'll freak out." I nodded and leaned forward.

"Renesmee... Nessie, we're leaving the clan for a time," Rosalie whispered now. Her voice was so quiet no human could have heard it. "Carlisle and Esme know; they approve." Nessie nodded. "Our family is falling apart because of your parents. Alice and Jasper have already left us and left that stupid note for us."

"Cut to the chase. What are you proposing?" I snapped suddenly.

Emmet looked me dead in the eye. "We want to take her with us."


	142. Chapter CXLI

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really really really sorry about yesterday. My mom pushed herself too hard for being a week post-op and ripped a whole bunch of stitches. I'm pretty sure the people in the ER aren't supposed to know you by name... Anyways, double update today to make up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLI:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

"You want to do what?" I coughed.

"Keep it down," Rosalie snapped. "We won't be going anywhere until after this mess with the Volturi is over," she explained. She turned away from me and faced Nessie. "We'd like for you to come with us, Nessie. That is, if you want to go." The little girl looked up at me with questions all over her eyes. She was probably trying to figure out how to tell them that she didn't want to go. "And if your family is okay with it."

"I'll have to talk to everyone. Renesmee is our responsibility," I said sternly. But even as I said it, I couldn't help but think that this was a great idea. How many times had we said that Nessie needed to know the vampire side of her? She needed someone there that could help her control herself, teach her about what her vampire half was doing to her body. And no matter how much I hated the blonde and the brute, I couldn't help but think that maybe Nessie would be happy living with her aunt and uncle. I sighed. Annie might not like this idea, though. Nessie was a part of our family. She was more than just a responsibility. She was my niece, my family, someone that I'm supposed to protect. "Let me talk to her family about this."

"We can work something out, like a custody arrangement," the blonde continued to press. Her voice dropped down to a whisper that I almost didn't hear. "Bella and Edward won't be allowed around her, around you Nessie, unless that's what you want. We're not even telling them about where we're going. If they want to see us, it will have to be at one of the Cullen houses that we own."

How could they possibly be certain that they were going to be able to protect her? They couldn't; the mind reader would find out. "Details can be worked out later," I said instead. There was no need to put an end to something that could actually be good to her. "But this is not the time."

As if on cue, Bella returned from the bathroom with a smile on her face. "You know, there's this family owned bakery just down the street from here," Emmet began. "They've been there since Rosie and I met. People say they make the best cupcakes. Maybe we should head down there, Ness." Being the little sugar monster that the girls had turned her into, Nessie readily accepted. She wrapped a hand around Emmet's larger, dead, cold one. Rosalie actually cracked a smile as she followed behind them.

And Bella? Well Bella _Cullen_ snapped into step beside me, watching her daughter and family walk towards this little bakery. "She looks good," Bella finally said. I just nodded. It was probably for the best that Annie wasn't here. I could hear her angry voice in my head right now, yelling at Bella for all the things that she had lied about. And the stench rolling off Bella made me absolutely sure she wasn't human anymore. "She'd be happier living with her parents, you know?" she spat.

"Maybe," I said, trying to keep the peace so that I could avoid getting her angry and phasing. "But she's happy with us. And since it's your daughter, isn't that what's most important? I mean, isn't that the whole thing with being a mom. You just want her to be happy."

"I want her to be happy with her family, Jacob. Don't you understand that?"  
"She _is_ with her family, Bella. And she's happy," I said. I could hear Nessie up ahead, telling stories about the last time that she and Annie had made something in the kitchen. I was kind of surprised to see that the leeches were listening with rapt attention, laughing with her whenever she said something funny. "You didn't even want kids. I don't understand why you're so ridiculous about all of this."

"Having a kid actually changes things She's a part of me and Edward," she said quietly. There it was. I don't even think Bella realized what she had said. She wasn't putting Nessie's best interest in front, but holding tightly to her daughter because she wanted a piece of Edward. Everything was about him. "I see the way you look at her," Bella said. I narrowed my eyes and took deep breath, thinking of Annie and the fact that she would be waiting for me. "She could have been yours, you know. If you had just listened to me when I told you I was getting married."

"I don't want your daughter, Bella. She's my niece."

"We could have worked something could have been a family. You still would have seen her, been a father figure in her life," Bella continued.

I glanced up at Nessie and her family, making sure that they weren't going to do or say anything that I didn't want her to hear before I stepped in front of Bella and stopped her. "You are unbelievable," I hissed at her. "I don't want you; I don't want your daughter. The only thing that I want from you is your sister. I don't know how else to say this to you but I don't love you, Bella. You are selfish and manipulative and just an overall bitch." She looked like someone had stabbed her through the heart. It was about time that it hurt, about time that she realized what she was. "There will never be anything about me that loves you, Bella. Ever. You know, Annie always says that she's the bad sister, the sister that isn't worth it. But she was wrong. You are everything that you sister is not. You are self-centered, rude, conniving, and not worth my time."

I turned back to where Nessie was standing with her aunt and uncle. Emmet was trying to keep her distracted while Rosalie regarded me with pitying eyes. I wasn't sure whether she was pitying me or Bella though. And despite Emmet's attempts to keep Nessie's attention, I knew she saw me and my anger. "Nessie, say good by to your family. We're going home," I said. The little girl nodded and stepped into a hug. Emmet's arms engulfed her and pulled her tight to his chest. Rosalie nodded at me like she understood exactly why I was making her niece leave.

"Thank you for giving her some time with us," she whispered to me before she took Nessie into her arms. "We'll go and get cupcakes another time," she told the little monster.

"Wait!" Bella shouted when Nessie moved to me. "Why don't you come home with me and your aunt and uncle? You can spend the night tonight and we'll take you back to the Reservation tomorrow?" She wrapped her hands around Nessie's wrists. The pain shined in the little girl's eyes.

It was hard to remember just how young Renesmee was sometimes. She'd had to make so many adult decisions in her short life and she handled everything so maturely that I tended to forget that she was only physically nine-years-old. She looked at me with desperation. I wanted to help her, I really did. But she had been taught by us to stand up for herself, to be strong and independent. She didn't need me. "I want to go home with Jacob, Mom," she whispered.

"You are my daughter," Bella said.

"I am, but I don't want to go home with you," she replied.

Emmet wrapped his meaty hand around Bella's wrist and pried it away from her. She struggled against him but after a few moments, she released Nessie, who scrambled to my side. "Next time you want to meet with us, she doesn't come with you," I said, jabbing a finger at Bella. Rosalie nodded and said goodbye to her niece, even managing a nod and another thank you to me.

Nessie didn't speak the entire drive home. I tried to start a conversation a few times, but she gave me short answers and turned to stare out her window. I knew that I needed to talk to her about her aunt and uncle's offer, but I wanted to talk to Annie about it first. So we sat in silence until we pulled up to the house. "I'm going to the beach... Is that okay?" she muttered. I nodded and told her to be home in half an hour. I watched her petite form walk away and disappear around the bend before I walked into the house.

Darkness had begun to fall over the Reservation. Dad was out and about with Charlie. Rebecca had gone to hang out with Emily in the hopes of learning her carrot cake recipe. And the girl that I had longed to see since I left that morning was curled up on the couch underneath the quilt that my mother had made ages ago. A small carton of ice cream was in her hand, the spoon digging through the substance. Suddenly, she brought the spoon to her mouth with a satisfying smile. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Cookie dough," she said around her full mouth.

"You are digging through the ice cream to find the cookie dough?" She nodded, putting the carton and spoon on the coffee table. "Why did you just by raw cookie dough at the store?"  
"Because I wanted cookie dough ice cream," she said simply.

"But you're not eating the ice cream."

"You don't know that," she shot back with that little smile I loved so much. I dropped to the cushion beside her and curled around her. "How did things go in the city today?" she asked.

No time like the present. "So... we need to talk about something really quick." She sighed and leaned back against my arm.

"Here comes the other foot," she muttered.


	143. Chapter CXLII

**Author's Note: Not much to say but I'm sorry that there was no second update yesterday. And I hope that you all enjoy today's chapter. Love and thanks!**

* * *

**CXLII**

Leah and I shouldered our duffles and marched into the gym, a beatific smile on her face when Nate caught sight of her. She was still rough and tough Leah Clearwater, but she was happy now. She and Nate had worked everything out and in her own words, they were getting ready to live their happily ever after. It was about time, if you asked me. I knew very little about Nate's life, only what Leah had told me and what I had figured out on my own. But from what I did know, Nate deserved as much happiness as anyone else on this planet. And the smile that was threatening on his lips said that Leah was that happiness.

We dropped our bags beside our favorite two punching bags and began warming up. The rhythmic sound of fist on canvas filled the air. "How are things going at the monster house?" she asked, not even breaking a sweat. I snorted. Leah had deemed the Black family home the 'monster house' because I had a Spirit Warrior wolf and a vampire hybrid living under the same roof. I argued that Nessie didn't really _live_ at the house. She was just there all day and most nights of the week too. Either way, the name had stuck.

"Good," I huffed out. "Nessie and Jake are on their way to Seattle. Rosalie and Emmet want to meet with her this weekend," I explained although the words were more like breathy gasps. "How are things at the apartment?"

Leah looked at me with a devilish stare that promised a definite girl conversation in my future. She winked and then turned back to the punching bag. I just shook my head, more to myself than to her or anyone else in the gym. Since she'd marked Nate a few weeks back, she'd become a little monster of her own. And I had heard every detail about it... Even the details that I didn't really _want_ to know. I lost myself in the music that we were creating every time that we slapped the sand-filled canvas. I loved this gym, loved being here. One day, when things slowed down again, I was going to get to compete again and I was going to have my life the way that I wanted.

Leah's startled squeal shoved me out of my happy daydream. Clearly she'd been absorbed in the workout if Nate was able to sneak up on her. His thick arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back against his chest. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his. They were almost sickeningly sweet. But it wasn't the overt affection that bothered me. No; it was the fact that they were getting to live a normal life. They were getting to be a couple like what I wanted for me and Jake.

I shouldn't really be too upset, though. Life had been pretty good for me and my wolf recently. We had the obvious imminent vampire attack to deal with, but other than that, we were pretty good. We had time to ourselves, what with patrols being normal. Rebecca and I were slowly mending our relationship, much to my pleasure. Rachel had promised to come home in a few weeks, for Labor Day, I think she'd said. But Jake and I were still the _Alpha couple_. We were in charge of Pack meetings and taking care of everything. And even when I felt like we were happy and content, the reality was that we hadn't done more than chat here in there in the last couple of days. I loved Jake and adored getting to talk to hi, but I liked the intimate stuff too.

"How are you, Rye?" Nate asked, dropping a polite kiss on my cheek. He was another older brother. In recent months, he'd come to some understanding with the guys and they'd welcomed him. Even Sam, although what miracle had occurred there was still a mystery to me. "You excited for this bonfire this weekend?" Jake had finally taken time out of his busy Alpha life to sit down and schedule the bonfire, get everything set up. It was to be the only one of the summer, the last one of the summer. Our last major get together before the school year began.

"Definitely. It's about time. Jake's been Alpha for a long time. We should have had a bonfire for that a long time ago," I replied, shaking my hands out and heading for the lifting area.

"Leah, let's you and I go spar," Nate suggested. "Rye when you're done, we'll head out for some lunch. Sound good?" I nodded and kept walking, pushing the headphones I brought into my ears as I went. I kept a steady pace on my reps and sets until my arms were beginning to quiver and sweat was rolling down my temple into my messy hair. I joined Frank in the ring for some sparing with the pads, working on my kicks and elbows for a little while Nate and Leah just watched and talked.

"Are you sure you guys want to take me out?" I asked. Leah had barely broken a sweat and Nate had changed into a clean shirt. Me? I was covered in sweat, a V darkening the fabric of my purple shirt where the sweat had soaked through. "I smell like shit and I look like I just went twelve rounds with Leila Ali," I said.

Nate just chuckled at me and walked out the front doors to pull his car around. "Nate generally couldn't give two fucks about what other people have to say," she muttered. "People are going to say whatever they want about us whether we like it or not, whether we look nice or not." I just looked at her expectantly. I didn't care what people thought. I just didn't like smelling up the place. "I've got a different tank top in Nate's car if that will make you feel better."

"Much; thank you," I whispered. I changed in the car on our way to the diner, listening to Leah and Nate call each other asshole and bitch. I wasn't really in any place to judge. Jake and I were just as bad sometimes. I leaned over when we parked, digging through my bag to find some money that I had hidden in there.

"Yeah right," Nate snorted. "I know that you're not getting any cash out, right Ryanne?"

"I've got a twenty in here somewhere..."

A hand smacked down on my bag, keeping me from flinging any more clothing aside. "Your money stays in the car, Ryanne," he said. I shot Leah a desperate look, but she only nodded and then rolled her eyes. I sighed heavily and slipped my hand out of my bag and got out of the car. Nate walked in between me and Leah. And while I saw that his hand was linked with hers, I didn't feel at all like a third wheel. We laughed and joked like three old friends, teasing each other about how we walked, about the things we said.

Lunch was an enjoyable get together. Leah kept stealing french fries off of Nate's plate and in a strange turn of events, Nate kept picking cucumbers off of Leah's salad. Of course, I wasn't to be left out. I had more than a few of my onion rings taken from my plate and at one point, I returned from the bathroom and there were some good bites taken out of my burger. "I can't even guess which one of you it was," I muttered. Nate was a big enough guy that it could have been him and Leah... Leah was a wolf. Wolf: a synonym for bottomless pit.

After lunch with Nate, Leah and I decided to forego the city. We sat on the couch and talked about the life that I didn't want to know about. I flinched and cringed, trying to tell her that I didn't want to know about her relationship with Nate. But with my foot stuck in her lap, apple green nail polish in her hand, I wasn't exactly in a position to protest. Billy came in a few moments later, a Safeway bag in his lap. "Sue and I are heading out," he said. I nodded. "Leah, she said that you needed to come with." Leah painted the last of my pinky toes and sighed.

"We'll catch up later," she muttered when she leaned over me to put the nail polish down.

"We _really_ don't have to Leah," I whispered. She just laughed at me. A shrill, short whistle fluttered through the air. I looked up to see Billy chucking a small carton of Ben & Jerry's at me. "What's this for?"

"Jake's just leaving the city. He won't be home for a little while," he said. He nodded towards the ice cream. "Thought you might need a little company tonight." I laughed at the old man and shooed him out the door. Rolling my eyes, I broke the plastic seal and peeled back the lid, using a spoon to delicately scoop the little chunks of cookie dough out.

Life was pretty nice right now. Just me and Jake and our family. The vampires were coming, but until then we had nothing to fear. Jake was coming back from the city and as far as I could tell, no one had died. Everything was fine...for now. I was content to wait for the other foot to drop.


	144. Chapter CXLIII

**Author's Note: Okay, here we are. Super sorry that there was no second chapter up yesterday. But I got them for you today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLIII**

"They want to do _what_?" I screeched at Jake. "You actually agreed to let them take her? What is wrong with you? She doesn't want to be there!"

"I didn't agree to let them take her, Annie. I told them that I would have to talk to our family about it," he countered.

"Oh, well that's just as bad," I snapped. "She came here because she didn't feel like she was being protected the way that she should have been!" Was he insane? I was going to have to dissect his brain and make sure that it was formed how it should be. Because only someone with a misshaped brain would think that we could ever agree to this.

"Annie, you're the one who is always saying that she needs to be with her vampire family. She needs to know that side of herself," he said. He was seriously going to throw my words back at me?

"I know what I said! I just don't think you realize what you are agreeing to," I said, the anger slowly draining out of me. At least Jake cared about our niece enough to say that he needed to think about it.

"Edward and Bella don't even know where they're planning on going, babe," he tried now.

"He is a fucking _mind reader_, Jake. What are they going to do? Sing songs whenever he's around? It's going to slip and he's going to find out. And then Bella and Edward are going to come and take their daughter. Nothing Nessie does will ever be okay to them after this. She defied them, Jake," I explained. "She won't be able to fight them."

"I didn't agree to anything," he repeated. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest. "I knew that you would want to talk to them. And it's not like they're taking her now. They're waiting until after the Volturi come. This is a good chance for her."

"Or a chance for her to be taken again," I replied. "I'm just trying to protect her, Jake. She didn't ask to be this way. She isn't vampire, she isn't human. She's a hybrid that lives with wolves, Jake. She doesn't belong anywhere."

"We're human... Sometimes," he countered. I smiled. "And they're vampires. So maybe the solution isn't letting her live with them. But to give her somewhere that she belongs. Rosalie and Emmet are willing to take her, to raise her and teach her about being a vampire. Whether we like it or not, she still thirsts, Annie. We suppress her urges by giving her human food but the thirst is still there. She needs to learn how to control it and none of us here can teach that to her." He was right, no matter how much I hated it. But I couldn't risk giving Nessie over to her aunt and uncle and Edward and Bella finding out. We had to be sure that she would be protected.

"What about a divorce kind of set up?" I asked. Jake's hand rubbed over my arm like it was supposed to give me comfort. But I didn't need comfort. I needed a way to give my niece exactly what she needed while keeping her safe.

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie and Emmet can take her for every other holiday and every weekend. They have to stay either in Olympia or Seattle at a house that we can bring her to,"I explained.

"And how exactly are you planning on keeping this from Edward and Bella?" he asked then.

"They have to go hunting at some point. Rosalie likes the city enough. If they start making this some kind of habit, then Edward and Bella will never suspect a thing." He nodded, mulling over my words like he was trying to find a fault. "The second that we see either of them there, the deal is off and we take Nessie back."

"I have to think about it, Annie," he said. I frowned. Didn't he trust me? My idea made perfect sense. And it made sure that Nessie was safe. "Babe, I want to keep her safe too. I really do care about the little spawn. She's a part of our family. I'm Alpha; my job is to protect my family." I hated when he destroyed all my plans with logic. "Come on."

His warm hand wrapped around mine and pulled me up off the couch. "Where are we going?" I demanded. He laughed and pulled me closer to his side. I think he really enjoyed torturing me. "Jake where are we going?"

"Hey Nessie," he said instead. "There's some ice cream in the house. Charlie will be there to take you home in just a little bit."

"And we have to talk!" I shouted, trying to turn as she walked passed me. Jake waved her on. I was almost backwards, trying to talk to her. "Nessie! I'm not kidding Ness; we have to talk about what -"

Jake's arm around my waist heaved me from his side so that I was standing in front of him instead. "You will have a chance to talk to her," he said, "but first we have to go gather wood for the bonfire."

I frowned. "Why don't you just have some of the guys do it?" Jake was normally against me doing physical labor. I decided to blame it on the imprint. He knew that I was more than capable of doing things on my own.

"I thought you and I might like some time to walk on the beach without any of the guys around," he replied. "Besides, you love the beach." He had me there. With a hand wrapped tight around mine, I followed him down the well worn path. He was humming _Pure Imagination_, swaying just barely as we walked. He laughed out of the blue and looked dow at me with amusement.

"What? I didn't do anything," I said.

"Nothing; nothing; I was just remembering a girl that used to hate public displays of affection," he whispered.

"I still do!" He laughed again. "I do; I hate it. We don't need to be all nasty." He tugged on my arm and sent me tripping into his chest. His large hand cupped the back of my head and forced my lips against his. Okay, forced was the wrong word because I was more than willing to kiss him. His hands crawled up my sides until his hands were just underneath my armpits. He pulled me up so that I was hanging in his grip. He smiled into my mouth when my legs wound their way around his waist. I braced my hands on his shoulders and used my leverage to kiss him deeper than I had been.

"You know what's going to suck?" he said against my lips. I hummed because I was still too distracted to say a real sentence. "When we go back to school and we can't do this all day." I groaned and pulled away from him. "What? What'd I say?"

"Do you have to ruin my happy moments?" I asked. Kissing Jake was like disappearing into a world where there was no drama... Just him and me and the heat that surged through me with a vengeance. "I had almost forgotten that we had to go to school again."

"So I just need to kiss you every time I want you to forget something?" he said, laughed in her voice.

"No! It doesn't work like that," I protested. It definitely worked that way. It was like his lips were a drug that caused amnesia. But he didn't need to know that. If he did, there was a chance that he would never let me worry about anything again.

The arm that had been snaked around my waist and palming my head grasped me tightly and in a motion that I couldn't quite explain, He had me on his back, his hands wrapped around my tights to keep me up. "We need to get some driftwood. Can't very well do that with you distracting me the whole time," he whispered.

I pressed my lips against the soft skin of the side of his neck, feeling him shiver and the goosebumps form underneath my lips. "There's some pieces over there," I said, keeping one hand wrapped around his neck and using the other to point out the things that we actually needed. "Do you actually think it would be a good idea for Renesmee to go and spend more time with Emmet and Rosalie?"

He shrugged and hopped me up higher onto his back. "They've always wanted kids, right?" I nodded. "Nessie needs to learn about being a vampire from real vampires. It would be good for her, good for them, and good for us."

"How would it be good for us?" I asked.

"If we were to let Nessie go with them like they want, Bella might leave us alone."

"Doubtful."

"Doubtful, but still an option, Annie," he said. I sighed and readjusted my position so that my chin was resting on his shoulder. "We haven't even talked to Nessie yet. No decisions until we know what she thinks."

"I think it might be time for us to take another vacation," I muttered.

* * *

**I know that we're kind of dragging out the whole thing, but bonfire's up next. Love and thanks!**


	145. Chapter CXLIV

Chapter CXLIV

Jake was hauling more driftwood to the bonfire site, since out little hunt hadn't gone exactly as planned. When Jake had gone to take a shower after we'd gone home that night, I'd sat down with Nessie to talk about her aunt and uncle's proposal. "I think that it would be fun," she admitted. "But I don't want my mom and dad there, you know?" I nodded. I did; I understood. "I just don't know what I can do to prevent that."

"If you really want to go, then you can," I whispered. I could still see the hesitancy in her eyes. "Why don't we give it a test run? You can go with Rosalie and Emmet during the bonfire," I suggested. It was the only way that I could manage to get rid of her without being completely rude. Nessie wasn't a technical part of the Pack or the tribe. Even if she knew about the wolves and about the vampires and all the legends, even if everyone of us had come to accept her presence in our family, she wasn't Pack and we weren't allowed to have her there for tribal matters. Period.

"For the weekend?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yep," I popped. "If anything happens, you call us and we'll come and get you right away," I promised her. There was still a little reluctance, but she eventually agreed to go with her aunt and uncle.

Jake took the two of us on his back to the meeting spot in Seattle. I made sure that Rosalie and Emmet were indeed alone. Jake made sure that Bella really wasn't there and threatened the parasite with their lives before he agreed to leave. We were hiding, not so well considering we were around supernatural vampires, until Nessie was smiling and chatting away like the little magpie she was. And then we loped off towards the beach, since I was already dressed and ready for the bonfire.

All of our friends were sitting on the logs, around the fire that was just barely starting to burn. Paul had Charlotte in between his legs, her back resting against the log and his chest. It was good to see him happy, with someone that made him the kind of guy he was supposed to be. Claire was sitting on Quil's shoulder, looking completely and utterly content among her friends regardless of the age different. Jared had Kim sitting sidesaddle on his lap, her head cocked at an angle to rest on his shoulder. Jared had laid his cheek on on top of her hair, his arm idly stroking his arm. Nate and Leah were just arriving, Leah riding piggy back on Nate, laughing as they walked down the hill. Sam was standing behind Emily, his arms wrapped around her waist and, in a rare show of affection, his face nuzzled in her neck. Seth, Collin, and Brady were all off playing a strange version of three-way football.

But the couple that truly caught my eye were Penn and Embry. I had met her a handful of times and spoken to her even fewer. I knew her by reputation, but if there was one thing that I had learned with the back, it was to ignore reputations. Paul wasn't anything like man-whore that I'd always thought him to be. And Penn Rivers was no different. Embry had only imprinted on her about three months ago and since her attack, he was all but living with her. And now, she was sitting, huddled into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. All she did though, was nod and press herself closer. She knew. I could see it in her eyes. She knew about the wolves. And she was trusting Embry to take care of er.

"Do you remember what you said?" Jake whispered. I practically jumped out of my thoughts and turned to stare at him. He quickly caught on. "When I told you that I imprinted on you, you asked me why me. Do you remember?" I nodded. There were days that I still couldn't believe that the spirits had chosen me to be with him. "You said that Jared needed someone who would show him something other than social status. I think we can both agree that Kim does that for him." I smiled and nodded. Billy came rolling up with Sue right behind him. "You said that Paul needed someone that was going to teach him how to control his temper. He can't yell with Charlie because she can't understand. That's another problem solved, huh?" I smiled up at him. "Quil has definitely been learning patience from Claire," he laughed. I turned away from him to find Claire stamping her foot on the ground and throwing a fit because of something Quil had said. "Leah has learned that not everyone in the world is out to hurt her." The diamond on her finger glinted in the fire's light. "And Embry? I think he's figuring out that not everything about his life is shit. He's finally learning that there are people who have it worse than him."

I smiled and let him tug me into his side. "And you Jake? What does your amazing imprint do for you?" I asked with a laugh. I was expecting his normal tease. But he turned and looked at me with nothing but fire burning in the depths of his serious eyes.

"She's the most incredible of all. She's the Alpha imprint," he began. "She's taught me that I can trust myself to make the right decisions. She's shown me that not everything in the world is black and white. Somethings are grey and then you have to decide what's best. But the most miraculous thing that she's done so far?" I was blushing like a tomato, looking at his chest instead of his face. Jake's hand wrapped around my chin and forced me to look at him. "She's made me into the man that my mother would have wanted me to be." I smiled and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I love you, Ryanne Lee Swan."

He sealed the promise with a chaste kiss to my lips. But I quickly grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him to me, licking his bottom lip and jumping up on him at the same second. He stumbled back a little but caught himself and me. His fingers squeezed my ass through the denim of my jean shorts while my fingers threaded themselves through his hair. "I love you, too, Jacob Black," I muttered against his neck. He nuzzled my neck until my face was up where he wanted it again, lips against lips.

A wolf whistle from the cloud interrupt our heated session. Jake dropped me down to the ground while I buried my head in his chest, having broken my own rules about public displays of affection. I just couldn't bring myself to care this time. That, of course, didn't stop the embarrassment that was there. Embry was barking short howls that had everyone laughing while Charlie, unable to hear any of this, was just smiling at me with sympathy. "You brought that one on yourself," Jake whispered. I shook my head against his sternum.

"I blame you. You don't get to say shit about the kin of person that I make you and then think that I'm going to let you leave," I replied. Jake leaned down to kiss me again, less heated than the last time, but still just as loving.

"One is way too many," he muttered before pressing his lips to me again. "But one more is just never enough."

"Yeah, well make it enough!" Embry shouted, tossing a stone towards us. Jake pulled me behind him to shield me from the blow that never came. "Some of us would like to eat our food and get this thing going," he added. I glared at him a little but quickly noticed Penn's face. She didn't look at all at ease around us. Best to keep the mean teasing to a minimum until she could understand us all a little better.

"Go play catch with the guys," I said. "Leave the cooking to the people that aren't going to burn everything to a crisp," I suggested. He pressed another kiss to my cheek and nodded towards the guys. I saw Embry hesitate a little when he stood, Penn keeping her hand on him, her eyes wide. I had never known Penn Rivers to be afraid of anyone. "Hey, it's uh, Penn right?" I asked, walking over to them. She nodded, a stoic mask dropping over her face. "I'm Ryanne Swan."

Embry nudged her towards me and while she was still cautious, she released him and took a step towards me. "You're the one who fights MMA right?" I nodded. "Does that gym you go to give lessons?"

"No," I admitted. Her face showed just the tiniest disappointment. "I could talk to Frank though; he's the owner. I'm sure he'd be willing if you're interested. You looking to compete?"

"Just self defense stuff," she admitted. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that she didn't need self defense with all the guys around her, but I just nodded.

"Frank's really big on all that kind of stuff. I'll let Embry know what he says," I promised before I noted the perspiration on her forehead as she struggled to stay upright. "Maybe after you're fully healed." She simply nodded and followed me to where we were all helping Emily. Even Leah was standing there...laughing.

I let out a shrill whistle for the men about a half hour later. Everyone with an imprint came trotting over and found their girls and Nate. Jake was staring at me fro ma distance, a slight smile on his face. Undoubtedly dreaming about the food. "See something you like?" I asked, thinking that I could start his plate.

"No," he replied. I frowned. Jake loved food. He took a few steps closer to me. "But I see someone that I love." I laughed.

"You're corny."

"And you're a bitch." I laughed and turned in his arms. "But I love you for it."

"I love you too, Jake."


	146. Chapter CXLV

**Author's Note: Tonight's chapter is another attempt at a mature scene. Let me know what you all think! Second chapter will be up late (after midnight). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLV**

Jake told most of the legends that night, Billy sitting by his side, grinning like the proud father he is. My wolf kept his hands clasped around my shoulders and his chin resting atop my curls. After the legends, which many of the imprints were hearing for their very first time, Jake turned the conversation to wolf thing. By the time they were finished with their conversation, most of us imprints were asleep. Well, with the exception of Nate. And the next thing I knew, I was lying with my head resting against Jake's chest. "Sh, baby. We're almost home," he promised. What did I care where we were? I was quite content here in his arms. But I must've made some kind of noise. I wasn't really aware.

I snuggled my face deeper into his chest and managed to draw one lid open to look around. Jared had Kim in much the same position that I was in. Actually, looking around told me all of us girls looked a lot like each other, bundled in the arms of the Warriors that we loved. But the person that was the most shocking was Penn. I knew that she was sore, that she was tough and hard headed. Tonight, however, she had her arms wrapped around Embry's neck, her head resting against the column of his neck. And for the first time, I thought that I could see her smiling in her sleep. Behold the power of an imprint.

The others fell out of my view when we veered off towards the house. I heard his bare feet pad up the wooden porch stairs and then there was orange behind my lids. "Go to sleep, Annie," he muttered. I could feel myself falling out of his arms, but I didn't want to let him go. I coiled my arms around his neck, holding myself to him as he tried to shake me off. "Let go, babe," he commanded. I'd noticed that in the last few days, he'd been calling me by pet names more and more. And I kind of liked it. It wasn't in a disgusting fashion or in a way that made me think that we were becoming one of those obnoxious couples. It was just him saying it.

He pried my fingers from their spot around his neck and laid me down on the bed. I felt his lips against each calloused tip of my finger as he drew the lightweight blanket up my shoulders. But he made no move to get in the bed with me. Asshole. We both knew that I couldn't sleep if he wasn't right there next to me. The dreams would get to me. I rolled myself over, suddenly more awake than I had been the last... I don't even know how long ago it had been since I'd fallen asleep at the bonfire. There were lingering memories of strong arms pulling me against a solid chest. There were even impressions of the searing heat from the flames drawing away from my face. But I was never really cold. I pursed my lips and rolled on my side, grabbing his pillow and clasping it tight to my chest.

A creak from the hallway drew my attention. Jake was leaning against the doorway staring at me with the most amused expression I had seen in a while. "What are you thinking?" I asked him, sitting up with my back against his bedroom wall. The movement almost made me laugh, almost made me think of all the times that I'd sat there throughout the years and complained about whatever was going on in our lives. Jake was right, he always had been. Our relationship hadn't changed; we'd just grow into something greater than I had ever thought we could be.

"I was thinking that I love you," he whispered. "And that you're beautiful." I blushed and looked down. I highly doubted that I looked very pretty at the moment. I smelled like campfire and probably had sand buried in my hair. God knows it would be days until I got it all out. "What's that look about it?"

"Nothing," I quickly lied. It would only make him frustrated with me. And I wasn't one of those girls that needed someone to tell her how beautiful she was every moment of the day. "I was just thinking."

He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in only a pair of boxers that he must have put on while he was in the bathroom. Any thoughts that I had were out of my head now. I was looking at the flat eight pack of his stomach, the expanse that ended in a deep V that promised wonderful things to come. I bit my lip as he crossed the room and came to sit next to me on the bed. "About what?"

"I can't really remember," I answered honestly. He chuckled. "You were great tonight." He ducked his face a little, looking away from me. "Seriously, Jake. You were great. I wish you could've seen your dad. He was so proud of you, Jake." He smiled a little at the compliment. "You were just like him, you know? You sounded just like him when he tells the legends."

"That's what I was going for," he whispered. I smiled, thinking about saying something about his mother. He had become everything that she wanted him to be. He had become the Alpha, the chief, the man that she wanted him to be.

But apparently my words weren't needed. Sarah's chimes on the dreamcatcher sounded. Jake and I both looked at it and smiled. She was telling him that she was proud, that she wanted him to keep going on the path that he was on. He really had done everything that his parents had dreamed he would do. Pride for my wolf, for the man that I loved more than life itself swelled within me. I bit down on my lip and crawled towards him, sitting up in front of him. His knee rested in between my legs, just a few centimeters from my core. "You, Jacob Black, are going to make the most amazing chief for this tribe," I whispered. "You're already the best Alpha the Pack has seen in a long time." He tried to duck and look away, but I dipped with him and pressed my lips against his.

His hands came up to hold me close while he kissed me back. His tongue ran the length of my bottom lip and I quickly granted him access. I rose up on my knees so I could kiss him deeper, so I could be dominant for once. I braced my hands on his upper thighs, just a few inches away from the heat that I longed to have again. He groaned and shifted, sitting up a little straighter and slithering his hands down to my waist. I lightly nipped on the inside of his bottom lip, listening to him moan. I loved getting to be in charge.

Cautiously, I moved my hands so that my fingers swiped over the cotton that lay over the length of him. He hissed and pushed me down onto the bed but I wasn't going to take that. I ran my nails along his ribs, hitting the sweet spot that was a little ticklish. He pulled away with a little jolt and I squirmed out of my pocket underneath him. He twisted to catch me and I used his contorted position to push him down. Lust makes a man crazy and a wolf lazy.

I raked my nails down his chest, my fingers flirting with the waistband of his shorts. He bucked his hips, trying to get me to do what he wanted so desperately. I dropped my hands from his shorts and started drawing circles on his skin, just below the legs of his boxer briefs. "Sadist," he grumbled. I smiled and winged my eyebrows at him.

Putting on a show that I wasn't very well versed in, I pulled my thin tank top up over my head and tossed it aside. He growled in anticipation, his eyes darkening, his arms shaking. It had happened a few times, only when I was really teasing him. The wolf in him wanted his mate and wasn't quite as patient as the man. And this was one of those times. His fingers sank into the denim of my capris and ripped the seams. "You owe me a new pair," I promised him. "I like those."

"We can bargain later," he muttered. I settled myself on his stomach, feeling his abs ripple and flex between my legs. I reached behind me and yanked on his shorts until he lifted his hips and I could get them underneath his ass. Once they were down far enough, he was able to make it happen the rest of the way. There was a part of me that wished that I was strong enough to rip his clothes like he would do to me. But I barely had time to mourn before his length was grinding against me, his hands snaking their way up my chest until he was holding my breasts in his hands. I leaned down and kissed him, his fingers squeezing and tugging and massaging all at once.

"I want to go to prom," I whispered, reaching between my legs to grasp his manhood. Apparently the wolf gene didn't just effect his height.

"What?" he said, fighting the lustful haze.

"I want to go to prom. The right way," I said. I positioned him just at the opening and lowered myself down. He hissed as I impaled myself on him until we were lying chest to chest, completely connected.

"That was important right now?" he growled.

I moved my hips a little, pretending that I was repositioning myself but really teasing him. He jolted again, trying to get me to cause more friction. I kissed him roughly, sliding back down on his staff. "I want to go to prom," I muttered.

"Fucking hell, Annie. We can go to San Francisco," he said, rolling us so that I was on my back, clasping his forearms for support. "But we'll talk about it later," he promised. And with that, any semblance I had of control was gone as he thrust with growing intensity, his mouth alternating between my sternum and my actual breast while his fingers were playing with the little button that only he could press.

It felt like hours, but I'm sure it had only been fifteen minutes or so when I was gasping his name as the spring that was coiled in my stomach released. And it was probably only another ten seconds after that Jake's canines were in my shoulder, marking me again. I shivered as the sweat on my body turned cold and Jake collapsed in a heap next to me. "Like I said," I panted, "you were amazing tonight."


	147. Chapter CXLVI

**Author's Note: NO CHAPTERS TOMORROW! Father's Day is a little crazy and hectic in my family. Sorry about all of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLVI**

School had started again, boring as it was. Jake and I drove in together most mornings, unless he was busy or on patrol. At the end of the day, he'd drive me home and head out on patrol. Like it had always been, Sam and Leah patrolled during the school day. During the day, Nessie spent time with Emily, learning how to cook different foods, how to clean, how to knit, how to sew. Rosalie and Emmet had started taking her during the day too, with Sam to drop her off. And Nessie promised us that Bella never came with them.

Before I even really knew what was happening, we were getting ready for the first major break of the year: Thanksgiving. I guess it wasn't surprising that a Native American tribe celebrated Thanksgiving. I had always felt like the holiday was a thing for the white settlers. But we had always celebrated it with my dad and I think it just kind of spread to the Blacks. I wasn't sure if any of the other guys celebrated too. Jake was patiently waiting for the snow to start falling and even more so, for it to start sticking. And no matter how much I told him to be patient, he wouldn't listen. It probably wouldn't matter what I said about it, actually.

Rachel drove out to the house. Our conversation was a little less tense than mine and Rebecca's. She explained that she was just trying to stick with her sister and I nodded, promising her that I understood. I really did; it couldn't have been an easy position to be. She had been forced to choose between what she knew was right and what her loyalty towards her sister. Now, I was standing in the kitchen with the twins while Jake, Dad, and Billy sat on the couch watching the game on television. "Where did you learn these?" Rebecca asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. I smiled and almost considered keeping quiet, but then decided that they might want to know the recipes too.

"Your mom," I whispered. Both of them stopped to stare at me. "We used to cook a lot when I was a little kid. You guys were lucky; you got to keep her all the time," I admitted. "I was kind of jealous of the two of you. You guys got to keep her all day long and I had to leave at the end of the night. When she used to pick me and Jake up from school, she used to talk about what she wanted to make for dinner." Rebecca ducked her head again. She had been doing that a lot lately. Especially if I mentioned something about my childhood and the time that I'd been lucky enough to spend with their mom. "Don't let those burn," I muttered.

Nessie had decided that she wanted to spend the holiday with her aunt and uncle. They had agreed to take her to Olympia and let her see the sights there. I think that they were secretly letting her hunt. Unfortunately, I really couldn't be upset about that. The whole reason behind her going to stay with them was to learn to be a vampire; a _real_ vampire. It was strange to have a completely human holiday for the first time in a while. I was well aware that Jake wasn't really human, but I was able to pretend that our lives were normal for just a few moments.

I rummaged through the highest shelf in Jake's closet, looking for the box of things that I had collected for the girls. Things that Billy hadn't wanted to look at anymore. Things that ten-year-old me recognized as things that her daughters might want to keep. Billy just couldn't handle all the reminders of his wife so shortly after her death. So Sue and I had taken it upon ourselves to get ride of all the things of hers that could make him sad.

With a sigh, I brought the box out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Rebecca and Rachel were diligently stirring the potatoes and the other things that I had been working on. I walked in and dropped the box on the counter, a good distance away from the rest of the things in the kitchen. Rebecca and Rachel hadn't wanted anything to do with the packing up of their mother's things. I don't think that they had ever seen this box. I don't think they even knew that I had this box set aside for them. "Your dad didn't want to deal with all of her things," I explained. "But I laid these things aside for you guys."

That was about all the introduction that I gave for them. I strode away from the box and turned my attention to the stuffing I had going. I had photocopied Sarah's recipes and put them in matching recipe boxes. I know that it was wrong, but I was hoping that they would let me keep the originals. I justified it by telling myself that they didn't need to argue over who got the ones that had her hand writing, the ones that were her originals. So I evened the playing field by making copies. Each girl had her own box with her own recipes that were still in their mother's writing. At least, that's how I justified my want to keep them.

"Why did you keep all of these?" Rachel asked as she pulled the photos of Sarah and her kids that I'd put away. Billy only wanted certain ones out for everyone to see. Most of the ones that were Sarah and Jake, I'd given to the boy in question. I had actually kept the ones that were of me and the mother figure in my life. But the ones that remained were mostly family pictures and the twins cuddling with their mother.

I shrugged in response to her question. "I thought you guys might like them." I didn't add that I had thought they would be around to collect them ages ago, that I didn't know I was going to have to hide them away in a closet for the last decade or so. I could hear things being shifted around in the box as they began digging through the little trinkets and knickknacks that I had found for them. And then there was the soft gasp when they came across the recipe boxes.

I'd found them in Sarah's side of the closet what seemed like ages ago. They were both small wooden boxes with flowers and vines twisting and turning over the edges, down the sides. And etched into the bottom right corner of the tops was each girl's name. That was when I had decided that I wanted to start putting things away for them. I looked over my shoulder to see each girl pulling their respective box out. I listened to the hinges creak as they lifted the lids and saw the things that I had set up for the two of them. "You - - Where did you get these?" Rebecca asked.

Still staring down at the stove and stirring, I began to speak. "I found them with the rest of your mom's stuff a few years back," I whispered. "I think that she was planning to set up some of her recipes for you guys. But, I - uh, I made them up for your guys. And I took her recipes and made photo copies for you guys."

I could feel both of them staring at me, but I didn't turn around and look. "Ryanne, I've been wrong so much," Rebecca whispered. "Thank you for saving all of this stuff." I blushed, uncomfortable with the gratitude that I didn't deserve. I just wanted to make sure that they got all the things that their mom would have wanted them to have. A set of small arms wrapped around my waist from behind. A head dropped down on my shoulder but I knew that it wasn't Jake. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Of course," I replied just as quietly. Rachel came up and wrapped her arms around the both of us. "We should... um," I tried to say. "Dinner's ready," I called instead. Both Rachel and Rebecca let go of me and swiftly moved to gather the things that needed to be plated. "Jake grab the turkey please," I called. I'd had a hard enough time getting the twenty pound monster in the oven.

"For future reference, the correct response to their comments is _you're welcome_," he said, dropping his arms around me, his chin nuzzling my neck.

"I'll keep that in mind," I promised him. He kissed the skin of my neck and smiled. "Get the damn bird out of the oven," I said before he could distract me any more. He beamed and stepped away from me, stooping with the oven mitts to get the bird out.

As we carried the food into the dining room, Rebecca stopped me again. There were tears glistening in her eyes. "I mean it, Ryanne. Thank you so much," she said. I knew then that we were okay. Jake's eyes met mine over his sister's head. He stared at me, daring me to say something else.

"You're welcome, Rebecca."


	148. Chapter CXLVII

**Author's Note: Wow! It feels like forever since I updated. I don't really have much to say. I just hope that you all enjoy! Much love and thanks, everyone.**

**Chapter CXLVII:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

I think my least favorite part of school was math. The schedule this semester had placed me and Annie in all the same classes, but not on the same sides of the class. The school's new policy was that students be placed in alphabetical order. And here's a fun fact: _S_ and _B_ are not close to each other in the alphabet. So I was usually sitting in the left front part of class and Annie was in the back somewhere on the right side. For the majority of our day, she was out of reach.

But lunch was the time of blessed fucking reunion. She would walk out of the classroom to go to the restroom, every single day at the end of fourth period. And like clockwork, she and the rest of the imprints would magically appear in the hallway again. Was it wrong that we were all a little worried about what was getting said about us in that tile room? Regardless, each girl would grab her respective wolf. Being large and and broad, we Warriors would sit and save the tables while the girls walked away with our wallets to get food. It was Embry who had something to say about that. "Does anyone else feel like this is what the rest of our lives are going to be like?"

We all turned our attention to the girls who were thumbing their way through whatever cash we had in our wallets. I laughed and ended up groaning with the rest of our guys. But then a smile crept up Annie's face and I realized that it was all worth it. As long as I got to see that smile every day for the rest of my life, it would be all worth it. The empty-headed look on the rest of the imprinted guys said that they were all thinking the same thing. Charlie was the first to turn back to make her way to the table., followed by Annie, who was walking in a line beside Penn and Kim.

A new football player, one of the new guys from the Makah reservation appeared behind them, hungrily licking his lips like the girls were his meal and not his classmates. I watched with nothing but disgust as his hand came down hard upon Charlie's backside. She let out a shocked gasp and turned on him, but she was too late. Annie threw the twenty dollars worth of cafeteria food on her tray to the ground. Everything that happened would have been in the blink of a human eye. But I saw the indignation flare in my imprints eyes as she turned and grabbed the guy's hand. He had no way of knowing what she was capable of. While Paul was trying not to kill the guy, Annie's hand had found the sensitive pressure point in the webbing between his thumb and his forefinger.

The entire school turned to watch her as she yanked the guy, who was at least a hundred pounds heavier than her, closer and flipped him around until his elbow protruded from his back like a distorted. Paul, Embry, Jared, and I were already on our feet and moving through the crowd. "You touch my friends again," Annie whispered in his ear, "I'll castrate you." She shoved him roughly against his jock friends. You could tell they were caught between their desire to defend their friend and their morals.

I didn't give them a real chance to consider to hitting my girl, now matter how much she was used to it. I strode to her side, noticing that Paul had already whisked Charlie out of sight. Embry and Penn weren't far behind. But meek little Kim and Jared were standing behind us, both jaws set in a straight line. "We got a problem here?" I asked in a nice enough tone.

"What do you feed her?" one of the guys said, jabbing a finger at Annie. Her adrenaline was already pumping, the anger swirling in her chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist before she could do any real damage.

"Screws," I replied. I started dragging her backwards, but the Makah kid had already turned around, shaking his arm like he could get rid of the pain.

"Good thing your ogre's here," he said. I didn't have a chance to frame a response. Annie was clawing at my hand a little.

"The entire school just saw you get beaten by a girl. It's a good thing he was here to save _you_," she spat. I just kind of laughed to myself as I marched her back to the table. Jared did the same, keeping his hand wrapped around Kim's. "Just had to stop me, didn't you?" she snarled as I sat her down. I just smiled and sat down next to her. My stomach rumbled almost immediately after I took my place. "Shit, I dropped your food," she said, rising like she was going to get another tray. I pushed her back down with a gentle press on her shoulder.

"We'll eat after school," I promised her. We would be done in another hour anyways. "You'll just have to make it up to me a little later," I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows. She reached across the table and grabbed a ketchup dipped fry from Kim's tray. She smeared the red stuff over my face before shoving the deep fried potato in my mouth.

"There's your lunch," she said with a contrite smile. I just laughed at her and leaned down to smear the ketchup across her cheek. She squealed and giggled and pulled away, but I didn't let her go. "Ass," she said when I finally released her. But she was still smiling at me and rolling her eyes.

Fifth period was the slowest fifty-two minutes of my lifetime. We were sitting there, looking at each other from across the room. She had a secret, roguish smile on her face, managing to tease me all through Spanish. I leaned down and texted her, telling her that she needed to knock it off before I came across the classroom and made her skip the rest of the class. But all that got me was a bitten lip and a cock of her head while she stared at me with innocent doe eyes like she hadn't done anything in the world. _Don't look at me like that! _I sent her then. She looked down at her phone and then back at me, shrugging with her hands out in a way that clearly said What?

It was a great moment when the bell finally rang out, calling the end of the class. I bolted upright, stuffing everything into my bag and shoving my way through the crowd to get to her side of the room... where she was leisurely packing up her books and binders like she had all the time in the world. "Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded. She smiled and turned around.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake," she promised me. Before I could explain exactly how much of a bitch she was being, teasing me in her innocent sultry way, she changed subjects. "Christmas is in less than a month Jake. What are we getting our dads?"

"Does it really matter what I say? You're just going to tell me that I should get something else for my dad," I grumbled.

"I was thinking... The snow will probably start sticking around Christmas time. Maybe we could get my dad, Sue, and your dad out of the city for a few days," she began. She was still worrying. But I guess she wouldn't be my imprint if she wasn't always thinking about everyone else during the day. That's what made her the Alpha female of the group. "There's some good fishing in California."

I balked, halting with her bag swinging between us. "You weren't kidding when you said out of the city," I said. She just shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking... We need to get the imprints somewhere safe. Maybe we could leave like Collin and Embry and anyone else with them and then the rest of the Pack can be there. You know, reinforcements," she explained.

"Are you anticipating a battle?" I asked her. There was no need to, from what the leeches were saying. Obviously, I wasn't putting all my trust in them, but she was acting like this was the newborn war all over again. She just shrugged. "Babe, nothing is going to happen. That's the whole point of the witnesses, remember?"  
A spark lit in her eyes. "I thought they were just here to make your life a living hell," she said with a smile. Clearly that subject was dropped. She dug into her pocket and found my wallet. "I forgot to give it to you at lunch," she explained, holding it out to me. I rolled my eyes.

"You might as well keep it," I said while my mind was shouting _forever_. "You have stuff to pay for right? For Christmas?"

The words must have sounded like I was giving her the keys to the city. She beamed up at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Thanks, Jake," she said, burying it back in her backpack. She grabbed my hand then and started marching out to the floor, humming a little song. I got the feeling that she had just circumvented her problems to take my money... "So, for Rachel and Becca - -"

"What kind of monster have I created?" I laughed.


	149. Chapter CXLVIII

**Author's Note: I know I'm a terrible person for not updating yesterday. No excuses, just apologies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLVIII**

Dad insisted on having Christmas in his house, like we had ever year since I was an infant. The week before the day, he'd begun talking about inviting Bella and Edward to the holiday festivities. Let's just say that Jake nixed that idea before it could leave the dinner table. But Jake did insist that Nessie stay with us for Christmas. The Cullens would have her from the twenty-second to Christmas Eve, but it was most important to Jake that her first Christmas be with her living family. At least, that's how he said it.

And while Jake was concerned with Christmas and what he should get me, I was concerned about what to do with my family and my friends. The snow would start to stick any day now and I needed to make sure that I had plans for everyone. The wolves, the ones that were going to fight that is, would be fine on the Cullen land to stand as witnesses. But the imprints, my father, Sue, Billy, Embry's mom, our families... I had to find a way to make sure that they would safe too. God forbid that these monsters fed on someone that I was responsible for. Well, technically Jake was the one responsible for them, but that didn't really matter in my mind.

I had gotten my dad, Billy, and Sue taken care of by sending them to a little town south of San Francisco, California where they would be able to fish and lounge on the beach outside of the Volturi's immediate reach. The imprints...they were still to be determined. No one liked the idea of sending their imprints away. All of the guys, and Leah of course, agreed that they wanted to come back to their mates as soon as the battle was over. And everyone agreed that they didn't want Collin and Brady to be the only ones responsible for all the imprints. "You're worrying again," Jake said. He leaned down, resting his chin on my head and bracing his weight on either side of me. He tucked his chin and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked. "You're Alpha. Could you be the one to make the decision?" I begged. He chuckled and pressed another kiss to my cheek.

"I told you that I would handle it, but you didn't listen."

"No, I did listen. But you're not planning anything!"

"You don't know that," he laughed. "Babe, just because I'm not doing it on your time doesn't mean that it's not getting done." I groaned and relaxed in my seat, trying to see something other than the death and destruction of my family and friends. "What do you want to get for Rebecca and Rachel again?"

"You just have to sign the card," I promised him. "And you can take credit for it and everything."

"The last year that they were actually here and a part of Christmas, I got them Starbucks and Bath and Bodyworks stuff," he replied. "So pretty much no matter what you buy, they're going to know that it wasn't me." I just shrugged and continued searching the web. "But you're overnighting everything anyways. So why don't we just order it tomorrow?" he suggested. "Or, I guess the better thing to say would be in the morning."  
I blinked at the clock that was glowing on his tiny desk. 3:48 shined at me. "I shopped through your entire patrol shift?" I groaned. He nodded, but I could hear his chuckle rumbling. "Well, at least I got our parents' stuff done."

"Very good, babe. Now come to bed," he said, wrapping his arms around my upper arms and pulling me to my feet. Of course, when I was standing up again, he just continued to drag me towards the bed until he finally tossed me onto the bed. "I love you," he whispered. I tried to mumble the same, but it didn't get me anywhere. Jake just laughed and crawled in behind me, pulling me tight to his chest. Tomorrow was Friday. And who knew if the website would be willing to ship things out over the weekend. It was four days to Christmas. If they didn't ship this weekend, who knows if I would get them before - "Go to sleep Annie," he commanded. I've decided that the imprint was the reason that my body listened to him as well as it did. Because while my mind was still trying to figure out how to get everyone their presents on time, my body was shutting down and cuddling into my wall of a man.

* * *

"Wake up!" a girlish voice shouted at me. "Wake up! Wake up!" Bouncing began on Jake's bed. He groaned and grumbled and complained under his breath, his arms tightening around me. "Oh my God you two, stop spooning and wake up!"

"Rachel, go away," Jake snarled tiredly.

"It's Christmas morning, will you two please wake up!" Rachel tried again. The bed bounced again and I groaned.

"It's too early to wake up," Jake determined. He rolled me over so that I was pinned underneath me, his head resting in my neck. I knew that I should be complaining about him crushing me and telling him that he needed to wake up and join our family for their Christmas celebration. But I was just so happy at the moment that I couldn't bring myself to be angry or to tell him what he needed to do. "We'll be up in an hour or two," Jake informed her.

"You two will get out of that bed now," Billy's voice sounded from the doorway. It was Jake's turn to groan now. He shoved up off of me and grabbed the blanket that his mother made him all those years ago. He wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me up in his arms like I was a bride. "Coffee's on." Well, I suppose that would make everything a little better.

Jake stumbled out to the living room where we had set the Christmas tree. Neither one of us were really awake yet. He sank back in the arm chair that he liked to use whenever we were supposed to sit in the living room with our family. I rested my knees over the arms of the chair and rested my head against Jake's chest. Rebecca stepped forward with two cups of coffee in her hands. Jake took one and I took the other, but neither of us made a move to take drinks or anything. "Oh my God, just drink it!" Rachel exclaimed. I laughed at her. "I'm tired of waiting for this."

The Alpha had been terrorizing his sisters with remarks about their Christmas presents for the last few days. I don't even think he knew what they were. Or how much time I'd put into them. But I was really excited for the girls to see them which was the only reason why I tipped my ceramic mug back and drained the contents. Rebecca smiled at me with glee. "Bec, shouldn't we have Annie open her present first?" I looked up, startled by the sound of the nickname. I didn't think that either of the Black sisters would ever call me that.

"No," Jake's voice rumbled out from underneath. "We're both really excited to see what you two think of your presents." His hand chaffed my ar

"Open up, guys."

"I'm sorry, but am I not the parent in this situation?" We all laughed a little at that. "Besides, we're going over to Charlie's for the presents. Now, get ready to go." We rose to do what Billy had said, but it was little more than grabbing sweaters and slippers and marching out to the front yard...  
Where a Ford Bronco was sitting with a bow on the top. "What's this?" I asked, wondering what Rebecca or Rachel needed a truck for?

Billy's deep laugh brought my head down to his gaze. "We decided that it was time you had your own car," he explained. Dad and Nessie stepped forward from his spot behind it. "You know, instead of borrowing the other truck all the time." It clearly wasn't me that they were talking to. "Jake didn't think the truck was safe enough. And with it's history, I couldn't say that I disagreed

"Which brought us here," Dad filled in. "Now, there's more than enough room for everyone. Load on up." Jake helped his dad into the car after everyone was all piled in. And then he walked me around to the driver's side.

"Your chariot, milady," he said with a bow. I moved to step up into the car, but Jake caught my chin in his grasp.

"My dad's here," I whispered with a forced smile on my face.

"Annie-girl, your dad already knows what we do. He may not want to know it, but he does." I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly shut me up. After a few intense seconds, he pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Annie." With another quick kiss and a slap on the ass, we were on our way.


	150. Chapter CXLIX

**Author's Note: Okay, so no excuses (promise). I'm rearranging timetables to accomodate life. Unfortunately, I don't just get to sit at home and write. I'm a nanny by trade and my kids are all transitioning from school activities to summer activities. It's never easy. But I'm going to work out all the kinks so that I can update like I should. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CXLIX**

Between my dad, Billy, and Jake, I was informed that if I thanked anyone again, they were going to tape my mouth shut with duct tape. That's what I get for trying to show my gratitude. Nessie was bouncing up and down on her knees like the little girl she was, grumbling about the presents. "Ness, I don't know if Santa comes for -" I elbowed Jake in the ribs before he could say anything else. Especially things that shouldn't be said in front of his sisters. His face came down to my shoulder, making it look like an embrace. "You bruised your elbow, huh?" he whispered.

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't started talking about her family," I countered. "Therefore, it's all your fault."

"How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in a dare. I just turned and stared at him. I knew everything about this kid, including knowing what he was about to say. "I was going to say hybrids," he continued in a whisper.

"And then your sisters would have wondered why you called her a hybrid," I replied.

"Annie, we have a present for you," Rebecca and Rachel announced.

"I already got the car," I replied, thinking that there was nothing else that I needed, nothing else that I really wanted. "And I don't think you understand how -" Jake slapped his large hand over my mouth.

"Give her your guys' gift, Rachel," he instructed. They both sprinted to the tree where Nessie was eagerly tearing her paper off her gifts with a bright smile. "She looks happy," he commented with his palm still over my lips. I opened my mouth enough to lick the center of his hand, but it did me no good. "After all the things we've done together, you think licking my _hand _is going to gross me out?" I blushed beet red and turned my attention back to his sisters. They held out a neatly wrapped box to me with bright smiles. After a quick squeeze to my cheeks, he let go of my mouth and allowed the girls to hand me the box.

"Shouldn't we just let Nessie have her present opening first?" I begged. I could tell by the gleam in the girls' eyes that this was something big and it scared me. I was the person who liked to hang in the background, you know, the one who stuck to what she was good at. I had no desire to be the person that everyone focused on just because of the gift.

"No; she's happy right where she is. The dads are devoting all their attention to her. Now open your damn present," he said.

Cautiously, I slid my finger along the tape line until it opened, but I still couldn't see anything. "Why don't you open yours? Or the girls? I can wait," I suggested. Jake just lifted his eyebrows and gave me a look that was reminiscent of the one that I had give him. So I continued opening the present until there was nothing but a wooden box staring at me. Like the recipe boxes that I had given them, my name was laser burned into the lid. "What is this?" I asked then, looking at the ornate latch on the box.

"You'll just have to open it and find out," Jake said, squeezing my arm. I lifted the latch and lifted the lid to find the most ornate quilt that I had ever seen lying in front of me. Jake's lips tweaked in a smile. "A wedding ring quilt," he muttered. "Could we stop with the fucking hints already."

"Language," I murmured. The creams wove around the brown and the teal and some reds. I fingered the delicate pattern, tracing the circles and twirls. "Did you know about this?" I asked him. He shook his head and lifted the tag that had been dangling from the package. _To: Ryanne & Jake_ it read. "And I had to be the one to open it by myself," I mocked. He smiled and took the box from me, lifting the ornate quilt until it was completely unfolded and lying over our laps. "Where - - what?" I knew what I was trying to ask them, but I couldn't quite form it.

"After you gave us those things you kept of Mom's, we decided to go through anything else that we could find of hers," Rachel explained.

"And while we were looking, we came across a box that had your names on it," Rebecca cut in.

"So we opened it and found all of this," the other twin said. "She'd been planning the quilt for a while, we just finished it." I shook my head, trying desperately to keep up with the conversation but the two kept jumping back and forth.

"And, while it is for the both of you, we thought that you should have it, Annie. You've done a lot more for my family than I will ever be able to repay you for," Rebecca whispered. "And we got Jake something else." I laughed out loud, looking down at the pattern. I had little snippets of memories, visions where I could see her working on the fabric in her quilting corner. I ran my hands over the smooth fabric, getting out the wrinkles that weren't actually there.

"This is beautiful," I whispered, looking down at the blanket still. I bolted myself into Rebecca lap, wrapping my arms around her neck. Rachel wrapped her arms around my waist in an awkward three way hug. Dabbing underneath my eyes to make sure that I hadn't shed any tears, I pulled away. "You guys should get your presents. Go on," I waved. They both smiled and found their presents among the others under the tree. "You swear you didn't know about this?"

"Annie, I would have told you if I had known," he promised. It was on the tip of my tongue to inform him that he really _wouldn't_ have said a damn word to me if he had known, but I looked up into his face first and saw the glassiness of his eyes while his fingers traced a gentle swirl of the pattern. He hadn't known. And this was just as important to him as it was to me.

"You should go get your presents," I whispered, patting his arm affectionately.

"Why do I feel like I was just friend-zoned?" he muttered in response. I laughed and watched him make his way across the room to the tree. Rebecca and Rachel had found their respective gifts among the pine needles and had brought them back to me. "They're from me too!" Jake shouted while he looked over what Nessie had been given.

Rachel's eyes were already watering when she pulled out the skin that I'd had customized for her computer. "I, uh, _we_ went through some pictures of your mom and put them together," I explained. "I know that it's not super extravagant and we could always -" She launched herself at me, the collage of pictures still clutched in her hands. And then there was a gasp from Rebecca. I looked up to find her peeling away the last of the paper from the canvas. She looked from me to Jake to the painting that we'd ordered. It was one of her and Sarah, a few years before Jake and I were born. The two of them were sitting on First Beach, bright smiles on their faces, their hair being whipped around by the wind.

They both thanked me over and over again. Rebecca promptly proclaimed that she wanted to go get her picture hung the instant that we were finished here. Rachel went in search of her bag so that she could put the skin on her computer right then and there. Jake was holding the small box in his hands, a smile on his face. "You're really amazing, you know," he muttered. I didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground. "I would have never thought to get those things for my sisters." I just smiled at the ground.

"You just don't think about things like that," I replied. At least, not for everyone else. Jake always figured out what I wanted and was able to surprise me with some of the best presents that I could dream of. "Open yours."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy," he joked in a really bad Dory voice. I bit my lip with anticipation as he carelessly ripped the paper from the box and lifted the lid. "A bracelet?"

"I had your dad teach me," I muttered. Unlike the one that he had given me, this bracelet didn't have any color or beads, just the tanned leather. "He said that it was what you gave a Quileute boy before you got married."

"Like the week before," he laughed. "I mean, that's tradition."

"I don't think there's anything traditional about us, Jake," I said, pulling my lip up in a half grimace. He smiled and laughed.

"I would have to agree with that," he laughed. "Open yours." He pushed the little bag into my hands, excitement bubbling in his eyes.

"I don't know, Jake. Maybe I should wait a little while," I said with teasing glint in mine. He growled at me. "There's other people opening presents and we wouldn't want to -"

"Open the damn bag," he snarled.

I laughed at his impatient behavior and reached for a piece of tissue paper. Jake bit his lip, a smile on his lips as he tried desperately to keep his grin from coming forward. Whatever this was, he was clearly excited. "Dad! We're here!"


	151. Chapter CL

**Author's Note: Okay, everyone, I hope you all enjoy! Love and thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter CL:****_ Jacob's Point of View_**

Of all the moments for things to go wrong, it had to be the moment before I revealed her gift to her? Fucking seriously! And then there was the added problem that I found myself fighting the urge to kill her father. I had made it clear on more than one occasion that I didn't want his daughter to come around on Christmas. I wanted Annie to enjoy it without thinking that there was going to be a fucking problem. I just wanted her to enjoy our first Christmas together. Was that too fucking much to ask for?

"What...what are you doing here, Bella?" Charlie asked. He tried to sound like he was surprised that she was here, but it was terribly done. "I, uh, I thought that you were coming later on tonight," he murmured. Apparently the old timer still hadn't gotten it through his head that we were all able to hear. The dead look on Annie's face said that she hadn't heard it. Her eyes were locked on Bella's face, terror piercing her eyes. Charlie cleared his throat. "You should leave, Bella."

"This is my daughter's first Christmas and I will not miss her opening her presents with out family," Bella screeched.

"Daughter?" Rebecca asked, looking at Rachel before she stared at me.

Annie snapped out of it immediately and looked at my sisters. "Bella is, uh, a little attached to our cousin. Nessie grew up a few blocks away from where Bella lived with our parents," she quickly lied. "Bella took care of Nessie and thinks of her as her daughter. And, of course, it's Nessie's first Christmas with our family." I squeezed her hand a little bit. "But Nessie has made it clear that you were not welcome around her, Bella. So it might be best if you leave."

I could see that she was trying to take care of herself and her niece without letting my sisters know just how much it should bother them. I rose to my feet, the gift that I had spent countless hours planning gone from my mind. Now, I needed to protect my family. "I have a right to be here!" Bella screamed.

"Oh! I forgot something at the house!" Annie shouted. "Billy, it's that, um, thing in the closet," she continued, pointing like she was trying to remember the thing.

"Of course!" Dad said. "Come on, girls," he continued. I almost wanted to laugh at the two of them. Dad trying to cover for Annie who was once again trying to protect the rest of the world. "Take this old man home," he replied. He pulled the keys from Annie's purse as he wheeled himself by, motioning for my sisters to follow him. Once I heard the engine start and fade in the distance, I spoke.

"Get the fuck out of our lives," I snarled, standing chest to chest with Bella and trying not to let the stench completely burn all the hairs off of my nose.

"We agreed that you were going to come later," Charlie muttered.

"Shut up! I can still hear you," I snarled. "And I told you that we were supposed to have a good family Christmas and that does not include vampires." Annie's hand slid into the crook of my arm, squeezing a little to try to reassure me.

"Jacob, my family includes both of my daughters," Charlie explained.

"Your daughter, the one that is still living of course, is under my protection. And because of her, Nessie is under my care as well. And my care means that I'm in control of the amount of time my girls spend with these parasites. Now you ask her to leave, or I take my girls," I said, staring the man straight in the face. Annie sucked in a breath as she heard me speaking to her father. I hadn't meant for it to come out as forcefully as it had, but the thought of Bella getting the _chance_ to say anything to my imprint hurt my heart.

"You don't get between a father and his daughter unless you're willing to die for it," Charlie quoted. I'd heard my father say it from time to time, back when Rebecca and Rachel used to date.

"I'll do anything to keep my imprint safe," I retorted. "I don't want to take her from you Charlie; so don't make it come to that." Annie's heartbeat was picking up but her face remained stony and stoic. I could feel her grip on my forearm tightening as she silently begged me not to force her to choose. She knew what it would be and it would kill her father when she had to say it. "Don't make her pick, Charlie," I whispered, squeezing her hand just a little closer to my ribcage.

"You've been forcing me to pick between my daughters. How am I supposed to tell one that she isn't welcome in my home?" Charlie snapped. "Your father's never had to do that to his girls."

"He has," Annie's hushed admission silenced us all. "Because of me, he told Rebecca that she wasn't allowed to come back around." I looked down to see her biting her lip, her eyes filled with sadness. "'If everyone around is causing problems, maybe you're the problem.'" She looked at her dad. "That's what you told me my entire life. So maybe I'm the problem. And if that's the case, then maybe it would just be best if I -"

"No," I snarled.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she said in a bad impression of me earlier.

"I don't give a fuck. _You_ are not the problem. _You _are not the danger. They are. And I want them gone," I snapped.

"You think you have the right to dictate where we get to be?" Edward snapped at me. I snarled and pushed Annie behind me, practically throwing Ness there once I had a hand on her. "You have stolen my daughter and painted images in her head that are falsified!"

"That is my daughter, Jacob. I know that you still care for me -"

"I don't!" I screamed. I'm pretty sure the house started shaking. "I couldn't give two flying farts in Hell what happens to you, Bella. I mean, damn, you're dumb even in death!" Edward hissed at me. "Your daughter came to us. She has made her own decisions every step of the way and we're going to continue to allow it to be that way. Now get the fuck out!"

"I invited them here," Charlie said from behind us. I turned my anger on him then, wheeling around to glare at him and watching in satisfaction as he shrank down a few inches.

"I told you not to do that. I told you what would happen," I snarled.

"She wasn't supposed to come until after everyone had left," he tried. "There's no danger when it doesn't involve Ryanne and Nessie, right?"

"There's fucking - Annie, take Nessie to the car," I snapped. She shook her head beside me. "Annie," I warned.

"They'll come after us and try to take her and I can't stop it," she muttered so quietly, I was probably the only one heard it. I nodded again and felt her step closer to my back.

"There's danger to you, Charlie. Not only do I care about you, but don't you think about what it would do to your daughter to lose you?"

"They were just coming to say hello!" He shouted.

"When were they supposed to come? Huh? After everyone left, right? But they didn't!"

"We were only trying to -" Bella began.

"Shut up," Annie shouted at her. "Dad, what Jake is getting out is that you can't trust them. Don't you see that they lied to you? Again! They were supposed to be here _after_ everyone leaves but they're here before. Don't you see what they're doing? They're manipulating you. They're lying to you. Everything about them, from the very beginning, has been a chess game for their own personal gain," she explained. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Let's go girls," I said, scooping Nessie up so that she was on my hip and nestling Annie into my other side. Nessie ducked her head and rested it on my shoulder, obviously upset that her parents had ruined her Christmas. "We'll do some other stuff at my house," I whispered to her. She nodded, her mood seeming to have brightened a little.

"You cannot do this to me!" Bella screamed wildly. "You cannot take my daughter from me! Renesmee, please, come home with your mother and father. Please!" She kept begging but I kept walking. "Ryanne, we're sisters. How can you take everything from me like this! That's my daughter. Please, Rye."

The stench of leech came closer and Annie jumped and clawed at my chest. Bella had an iron grip on my imprint. Fighting the urge to just rip off the parasite's arm and walk away, I dropped my hold on Annie's shoulders and gently pried Bella's fingers from her arm. "Let go of my imprint," I managed through my teeth. My teeth were poking into my bottom lip, threatening to go through the skin and tear the monster apart. I grabbed hold of her pulse-less wrist. Bella screamed and pulled away, the fire in my veins burning her cold, stone flesh. Annie pulled Ness from my arms, probably afraid that I was going to phase at any moment.

I lobbed Bella away from my family, my charges. Edward charged at me, muttering something about a bastard mutt. I drew nothing but joy from the punch that I landed square in his jaw and tossed him to the other side of the front yard as well. Bella was screeching and hollering and I'm not sure what the Cullen heard in my thoughts, but he wisely held Bella around the waist, whispering something in her ear. "Let's go," I snapped.

"Jake, we don't have a car," Annie reminded me.

"Let's go," I repeated. "I needed to run anyways."

Once I was phased and had both girls comfortably on my back, I heard Annie sigh. "So much for Christmas."


	152. Chapter CLI

**Author's Note: We're officially winding down. The story will be drawing to a close. But enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter CLI**

Jake left us at the tree line and turned around to run. He sprinted, a flash of brow fur whizzing around us. I led Nessie to the house, but I didn't go inside. Instead, I sat myself down on the porch swing and calmly tried to replay things in my head. Dad had invited them there. Even after he'd told me that he didn't want anything to do with Bella and the Cullens anymore. And if he couldn't be so sure about what he was saying, then what did that mean for Nessie? "How you doing?" I asked when she sat on the porch railing in front of me.

"I liked Christmas," she replied.

"The day's not over yet, Nessie," I whispered.

"It might as well be. You guys are mad at Grandpa because he invited Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad are mad at you and Jake. And I'm sure this will mean something for me in the future," she replied.

"Ness," I began.

"I don't want to be around them, Ryanne," she said, but there were tears pooling in her eyes. I didn't even know that she could cry. "But they're my parents. How am I just supposed to get over that?" I sighed.

"It's not an easy question, Nessie. And no matter how many times you ask yourself or how many different ways that you say it, it's never going to change. But the reality of it is that you have to make the decision for yourself. Because the question is are they your _parents_ or the people that created you? My mom is not my parent, Ness. She's just the woman that gave birth to me. Jake's mom, Billy's wife, Sarah; she was my mother. She taught me how to cook, how to sew, how ride my bike. She was the person that kissed all my cuts and made everything all better. And she wasn't related to me at all," I said. "So maybe Bella and Edward aren't your parents. That doesn't mean that you don't love them or that you don't want them around. It just means that you know better than to listen to them. Maybe your parents are Rosalie an Emmet."

She sat silently in front of me, looking like she was just chewing over my words and letting everything sink in. "Or you and Jake?" she whispered. I nodded even though I wasn't sure if I really believed it. "Right?"  
"I think you have more parents than just me and Jake, Ness," I said cautiously. "There are other people that teach you how to do things, things that Jake and I don't know how to do."

"Like?"

"Well, Billy and Emily and Leah and Charlie and Rosalie and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme. Everyone is trying their best to teach you everything that they think you should learn. And, to be honest, if you weren't a hybrid, it would probably overwhelm your brain," I laughed. She didn't seem at all comforted. "Ness... Do you like spending time with Rosalie and Emmet?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought more about living with them?" I had asked her before, but I didn't want to press the issue and make her think that I didn't want her around.

"I like going and seeing them on the weekend," she whispered. "But I don't think that I want to go live with them. I like them and when we're all hanging out together, they're more like parents than you and Jake are." I smiled at her. At least she knew that we weren't really parents for her. "But I like living with you and Grandpa and Billy." God she was a girl if I had ever met one. She was trying so hard to make everyone else happy instead of focusing on herself.

"Well, I'll figure something out for you, Nessie. Me and Jake; we'll make it work for you, okay?" She nodded, a little smile gracing her beautiful face. "Speak of the devil," I whispered when I saw Jake's fur flash in the trees beside the house. "Go inside and finish opening your presents. Billy and the girls brought them home." She nodded solemnly and got up immediately, not questioning why she had to leave.

Jake phased out and came to stand beside me. "Where'd you disappear to?" I whispered.

"I went to go make sure that your dad didn't get himself killed," he snarled. "But they left and your father was still in one piece." I nodded, fighting the urge to smile. Of course he would go back to watch after my father, regardless of how angry he was at him for the decisions that he'd made. "I can't promise he'll be that way for much longer."

"Jake, he's just trying to keep his family together. He doesn't know how to do that," I defended quietly.

"He chose us, Annie. You gave him the chance to have Bella and he said that he didn't want her in his life anymore," Jake replied, kneeling down in front of me. "Don't defend him, babe. What he did was wrong."

"I didn't say that it was right, Jake. But you have to think about it in a different way too. Would you be able to say that you don't want anything to do with Rachel or Rebecca and just stick by that? When major holidays came around, wouldn't you want to have your whole family together? Wouldn't you want things to be like normal families are supposed to have them?"  
"There's nothing normal about us, Annie-girl. We've never been normal. From the very beginning we were different. In our friendship, in our relationship, in just being us. There is _nothing_ normal about us. And if it meant the safety of my family and friends, yes; I could write off my sisters and be happy with myself," he replied. Resting on his haunches in front of me, he reached up and placed his rough hand on my cheek. "I just want to keep you safe. You're sister is not a _safe_ option for anybody but a vampire. She's only going to hurt you and your dad. Look at what she did today. She put a rift in between you guys that wasn't there. She created it."

I was silent for a few moments. Jake dropped his hand from my face and came to sit beside me on the swing. I curled my knees around to the side of us and rested against his side, my head coming to fall on his shoulder. I sighed heavily. "You're right," I finally whispered.

"What was that?"

"Please don't make me repeat it," I said, the words tasting like the worst sour candy in my mouth.

"Did Ryanne Lee Swan just admit that _I_ was right about something?"  
"Jake," I warned.

"No, no, please just let me revel in the moment. Please, please," he begged.

"Jake."

"Couldn't you just say it one more time? Please? Just once; that's all I need," he said. I glared at him dangerously. He pressed me down in the swing, causing it to teeter. I laughed at him while trying to maintain my angry mien. "Say it," he repeated. His hand locked my wrists above my head in his favorite position, the other hand found my ribs. His fingers pinched and shook at my skin until I succumbed to my giggles. When I was barely breathing, he stopped and let me pant until I could gain a full lungful of air again. "Say it, Annie."

"No!" And so the cycle repeated until finally there were tears streaming down my face and I was crying out. "Okay! Okay! You were right. You were right Jake!" He stopped and left me heaving on the swing.

"Thank you," he whispered with pride. There was a smirk on his face that made me to slap him in the most loving way. God knows I hated how much I loved that boy. "Thank you very much."

I glared at him again but I couldn't bring myself to mean it. And when he leaned down to kiss me, I willing accepted it. In fact, I wound my fingers in her hair and kissed him back with all the emotions that had been swirling around in me. Who knew that hurt, rage, desperation, love, and joy could make such a delicious combination?

I was getting completely lost in the boy that was lying on top of me when I heard the front door open. I jumped and tried to shove Jake away, but I could have been shoving against a brick wall for all the progress I was making. "Jake," I whispered again, giving one final shove. With a groan, he shoved off of me and pulled the two of us into the position that we had been in before he'd insisted that I tell him he was right.

"Guys," Nessie said. I blushed beet red again. I was fairly certain Ness had never seen the two of us quite like that. "The snow's sticking," she said, pointing out at the white powder that had last two full days now. "They're coming."


	153. Chapter CLII

**Author's Note: Okay, I know there was no chapter yesterday, but I think I've finally got it all down. I just needed a day to write without having to worry about making sure that everything was perfect before I sent it out to you guys. Now that I've gotten a few chapters prepped and even more story-boarded, I think I can get back on track here. Stick with me! Love, thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CLII**

It had been a few days since Nessie had shown us that the snow had indeed stuck. And it was still there. Despite the discomfort that it would cause him, Jake had decided that it would be safest if he, Nessie, and I were all to stay at the Cullens. The Cullens, of course, would not only include the whole hoard of vampire witnesses but also my sister and brother-in-law. The prospect of that was desirable to neither me or Nessie. But Jake insisted that it would be safest for everyone. He didn't want to waste time when the Volturi were finally there. He wanted to make sure that we were able to act the instant that we knew they were.

And all of that added up to me and Jake lying on a firm mattress that had never seen human anything on it. Nessie was curled up on a little settee at the foot of our bed. And that was coupled with the awkwardness of having Bella and Edward staring at her from our threshold. Despite Jake's innumerable growls and everyone else's insistence that they just leave us be for the night, the most that we got from them was a step back from the bedroom door. Nessie, in her deep sleep, was blissfully unaware of all of this. Jake, on the other hand, was slightly less than blissful. In fact, it was only moments after Rosalie and Emmet came in to say goodnight to Nessie that Jake finally snapped.

He jumped up off our bed and grabbed hold of the door with a thick fist. "Nessie," I reminded him when I saw those corded muscles in his arm swing to slam the door shut. Last second, he brought himself to a stop and gently shut the door. I only knew that Edward and Bella were on the other side because of his apparent irritation that was directed at the wooden portal long after he'd closed it. "Down, wolf boy," I said, tugging on his arm so that he would lay down. He didn't. He merely pressed himself back into the wood of the headboard. "You have to sleep, Jake. What if they show up?"

"Then I'll be awake to know," he replied. He gently pressed me so that I was laying down with my head lying on his lap. Absently he stroked my hair and hummed, calming me down in the way that he knew would work. Apparently I was the one with faith in this relationship. I knew, without a doubt, that the Volturi weren't coming that night. So, holding tight to that little hope, I burrowed myself into Jake's muscular thigh and let myself fall asleep.

"Ryanne!" Nessie was squealing. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet want to take me out hunting," she was shouting at us. Jake had slumped over at some time during the night. He was lying flat on his back, his arm resting on my waist while I pillowed my head on his shoulder. "Please, can I go?"

"What?" I managed to say, blinking through the fog and trying to find her in the large room. Jake snored loudly and tightened his grip on my waist. "What did you say, Ness?"

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet want to take me out to go hunting with Benjamin and Zafrina. Can I please, please, _please_ go?" God she was turning into a teenager!

"You don't speak to strangers and you stay with the group the entire time," I began.

"Of course. I promise," she vowed.

"Then just go, Ness," I replied. She bounded up to our bed and kissed both of our cheeks.

Emmet poked his head in afterwards. "We'll take care of her," he promised me

"It's not me that you'll have to deal with," I informed him, rolling on my stomach and away from Jake. He followed after me, dropping his arm over my waist and laying his cheek against the exposed skin by my tank top. Content with the morning, although worried about Nessie in the recesses of my mind, I allowed myself to doze. Jake didn't seem in too big of a hurry to move.

At least, he wasn't until Esme walked in with a tray full of food for us to eat. Jake jerked up off my back and snarled, threatening the intruder in our bedroom, kind as she may be. "My apologies; I was only coming to bring you up food," she whispered. I sat up a little slower and rubbed my hand over Jake's shoulder, braking my own rules and pressing a kiss to his thick muscles. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yes, thank you Esme," I replied. Jake was still staring at her. I sighed a little. I understood that he didn't like the vampires and least of all my sister and her husband husband. But Esme and Carlisle had never been anything but kind to me and Jake. Whenever any of us wolves or our imprints needed something, Carlisle was always there to step in and heal them. Regardless of what they were, we had to respect the fact that he was someone we could trust more than the rest.

"I'll leave you two in peace then," she said with that motherly smile, backing out the door after she'd placed the tray on the bed.

Jake waited only long enough for her to close the door before he'd pushed the food away. "Jake," I whispered. He shook his head. "She was only trying to do something nice." I picked up on of the homemade cinnamon roles, but Jake quickly snatched it away.

"No."

"Give me one good reason why not," I demanded of him, my stomach grumbling at the smell of food that was swirling around my nose.

"Because it all smells like leech," he snapped. I hated when he used that tone of voice. I dipped my fingers in the whipped cream that was sitting next to the waffles and painted warrior stripes over his face. He balked and tried to back away but I chased him. "You think you're funny?" At least there was a little mirth to his voice again. "Well, here." He mimicked my teasing and sent me into a fit of giggles which he gladly joined me in.

"She was just trying to be nice. Just hold your breath and eat; you normally inhale your food anyways," I laughed, snatching my cinnamon treat back from him.

Jake's nerves, however well he managed to hide them when we just sitting in the room, were never out of mind. I wasn't allowed to leave the bedroom or adjoining bathroom unless he or one of the wolves was at the house. The only wolves that were ever there, however, were Seth, Collin and Brody. The ones who _didn't_ have imprints. And Jake had determined the three of them all too young to be responsible for the Alpha's imprint. "They wouldn't handle it well if something happened to you, Annie," he'd said. I'd just sighed in response.

So now he'd run into the forest to go check in with the rest of the Pack. Penn was only just learning to deal with the boys' dangerous job. Charlie was finishing her recovery. Kim and Jared were as in love as ever, although Kim was drowning from all her Advanced Placement classes. Emily was painting a nursery. Leah was planning a wedding, delighting in a fact that she would be married _before_ Emily. And little Claire... Well she was just as happy and buoyant as ever before. She was the hope for our future, really. The little thing that we all wanted to protect; Claire held a little piece of each of us.

Two quiet knocks sounded at the bedroom door, pulling me from my musings of the people that I wanted to keep safe. "Come in," I whispered, knowing that whoever it was would hear me in this house. I had expected Bella, if we were being honest. The girl was forever in my way and trying to make life more difficult for me. But the last person that I expected was Emmet Cullen.

We had spoken very few times since we'd met a few years ago. Other than the few words that he'd said, the ones that were serious that is, about Nessie and how much he wanted to keep her with him and Rosalie, I'd never really had a conversation with him. He opened the door with his hands help up in surrender. I didn't fail to notice that he left to bedroom door opened. "Don't worry; wolf man knows that I'm here," he promised. That didn't make me feel any better, actually. I wanted one of the guys in the room with me. Still I just nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. "I know that we haven't really had a chance to speak."

"But I know you well enough to know that you're not normally this formal," I said, watching him sit rather stiffly on the foot of the bed. "What's on your mind?"

"It's Nessie," he began. I rose to my feet, thinking that I hadn't seen my niece since she'd left that morning and she was probably hurt. "There's nothing wrong," he was quick to add. "But I wanted to talk to you about my and Rosalie taking her." I settled back on the bed, waiting for him to finish the thought. "I - - I don't think it's a good idea."


	154. Chapter CLIII

**Author's Note: Not much to say except enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CLIII**

"What was that?" I asked of him.

"I don't think it's the greatest idea for her to come and live with us," he repeated.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" I asked. It was only a few weeks ago that he was saying that he wanted to be the parent in her life, that he wanted to help raise. "You were all ready for it a few weeks ago."

"I love her, Ryanne. I do; but she's a hybrid. She's not all human and she's not all vampire," he said. I nodded. "I think that if we keep telling her to pick between the two worlds, she's going to get confused and hurt."

"So you want her to be around?"

"I bought a house," he said. I frowned and balked, trying to figure out where this jump came from. "I bought another house, I should say. It's in the forest, closer to Seattle. What if we switched off weeks or months or something?" Jake and I had talked about it multiple times over the last few weeks and yet, somehow sitting here listening to him say it made me a little mad. There was no real rhyme or reason as to why I was angry at him. It was just because he'd said it. So I swallowed my urge to growl and snap at him and listened to what he was saying. "If we do this, maybe we can teach her to embrace both sides of herself."

I nodded slowly, looking out the glass wall and pondering his words. "Week by week is too much moving. No kid should feel like they have to move back and forth every day," I said after a few moments silence. "And if you're going to take her, it should be long enough for her to adjust each time. And adjust well." Emmet was nodding along with me. "If you and Rosalie were to take her for a month, I would expect her to call my father every weekend and she would need to be there for Sunday dinners at least twice in her time with you."

"I think we could agree with that," he said. "Rose and I just want what's best for Nessie."

I nodded in understanding. "You know, for a meat head, you're really not that stupid," I said. His laughter boomed through the bedroom and his cold hand reached out to ruffle my hair. Great; just another thing that I'd have to deal with when Jake came back later.

"And for a puny little human, you're pretty cool," he replied. "And no matter how much it sucks to admit it, you've done a good job raising her." I smiled at the praise. "And if you ever tell anyone that I said this, I'll rip out your vocal cords."  
I chortled. "I'd like to see you try," I said, thinking that Jake kill him before he hurt me.

"But I think that you've done a better job raising her than Bella and Edward would have done," he said. "I mean, between Bella's whining and Edward's tendency to sulk, it would be more than a little dangerous for them to have raised her." I laughed at him then. "So... After the Volturi...?"

"I'll talk to her. I'd like for her to spend some time at home after all of this is over. But I can talk to Jake about you guys having weekends with her for the next little. She deserves to have time to adjust to a normal existence." I raised my eyebrows when he didn't say anything back to me. "You know, there's one major reason that I think it's important that she gets to spend time with you guys."

"And what's that?" he laughed.

One look at my face made him somber though. "One day, Jake and I will die." He started shaking his head like he was going to argue with me. "We don't know what's going to happen with Nessie, but I think that the vampire side of her will make her immortal. So, I have to prepare for that. She came to us and wanted to be away from her parents. But what happens if she is immortal, you know? And then when all of us are dead, she wouldn't have anyone to go to. That's the only real reason that I was so okay with you guys wanting to form a relationship with her."

"You're a weird one, you know that, right?" he asked me.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You're the only human I know that would take things as well as you do. You think about everything, don't you?" He was laughing at me, but I chose to take the compliment for what it was worth.

"Yeah, she does," Jake's voice boomed from the doorway. "And you were just leaving." Emmet shot him a bored look, but got up off the bed and walked out the room without another word to me or Jake. "You could have called for me," he said the moment the bedroom door was shut.

"There was no reason to. He wasn't going to do anything," I replied.

"You didn't know that."

"If I felt threatened, then I would called for you to come and help me," I countered. "Besides, he wasn't here to threaten me. He was here to talk to me about Nessie." Jake seemed to perk up a little pit at that. I reiterated our conversation so that he knew what had been said. "It's the best solution for her," I finished. He nodded slowly.

"Ryanne!" Nessie bell voice sounded just as Jake was about to open his mouth and say something. I sighed, but looked at the little girl. "You should see what's going on down here." She took my hand in one of hers and Jake's in the other, using her strength to start pulling us down the stairs. Jake followed, shooting me a look that was full of regret. "Look at this."

Bella was standing out front with one of the girls from the Alaska clan, their eyes glimmering gold from their recent hunt. Edward was writhing in pain from her touch, but it didn't spur Bella into any action. "She can't do it to mom; she keeps trying and it's not doing anything." I didn't understand what that meant, but the confusion must have been evident on my face. "Dad thinks that Mom might have a special power or something," she said excitedly. I was instantly on edge. Did she want to come back to her parents? Had all the plans that Emmet and I had just made gone down the toilet in less than an hour?

Sure enough, Bella had some kind of shield that they believed would protect us from the rest of the Volturi. My problem came in trusting my sister to take care of me and my wolves. I didn't just have some witnesses and a family that felt like they could protect themselves. No, I had wolves and imprints. I had friends and family that I truly cared about. I couldn't bring myself to be okay with relying on Bella for anything.

"They should be here any day now," Jake said when we were sitting in our room that night. I had vented all of my anger and distress over the fact that I was going to have to put the lives of the people I loved the most in the hands of my sister. In the hands of Bella Swan, arguably one of the most selfish and manipulative people on the planet. Jake had his arms wrapping around me, his hands squeezing and tugging at the tension in my shoulders. I think that he wanted to ease his own nerves by getting rid of mine. And I was putty in his hands, leaning against his chest and letting him support all my weight. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"Can we come up with a plan for what we're going to do when Bella doesn't come through?" I asked him, lolling my head back against his shoulder. He smiled and laughed, but the sound wasn't at all at ease. "You know that we can't trust her, Jake."

"I'm not saying that we have to trust her."

"Well that's good because I don't." He sighed and pulled me back tight against his chest. I was falling asleep, allowing the warmth and safety of him to wash away the last of my agitation. "What are we going to do?" I asked of him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Don't I always make things work?" I nodded sleepily against him. "Then just trust me, baby girl. I'll get it all taken care of."

"And you'll be safe," I added.

"And I'll keep you safe," he amended. Any other day, I would argue with him and tell him that he was being stupid. But I was just so damn tired. I felt like the energy was being drained from me. All the stress of waiting was driving me to the point of insanity.

And what was worse, I had a terrible feeling about tomorrow.


	155. Chapter CLIV

**Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying. The story is starting to wind down and I know it's sad to see it coming to an end. This was the first piece of work I put on FanFiction. Anyways, I was wondering how people would feel about a Jared/Kim story or a Seth imprint story. Let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CLIV: ****_Jacob's Point of View_**

"Ryanne?" I shook my head, feeling Jake's skin slide underneath my cheek. "Please, Ryanne. I can't sleep." I opened my eyes to find Nessie sitting on her knees and looking over the foot of the bed at me and Jake. "Please." Lake groaned and shifted, sitting upright. In the darkness I could see him rubbing his face as he tried to wake himself up. "I had a bad dream."

"Come on Ness," Jake said. He rolled me on my side, my back pressed against his chest. "Climb on up here. You'll sleep with me and Annie tonight." Nessie scampered onto the bed and burrowed into Annie's chest. She wrapped her arm around Ness's waist and drew her in tightly. "What was your dream about Nessie?" I asked after she was settled.

"Everyone died because of me," she whispered. I knew that dream. I had the dream every time we found ourselves in danger. My friends and family all dead because I wasn't strong enough. Because I couldn't keep control of my temper. Because I failed to protect them. "All these people are here to protect me and the Volturi are just going to kill them."

"They're not going to kill anyone," I promised. I wasn't going to let my family or friends die. "Now both of you go to sleep." I knew my Annie girl. I knew that her fears were the same as Nessie's. the difference was that Ness had the faith of a child. Her worries would be soothed knowing that I promised her no one would be hurt. Annie would hear me and sure it would make her feel a little better, but she would still be thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Ness was willing enough. She burrowed herself deeper into my imprint and her heartbeat evened out after a little while. Annie, however, was wide awake. "Nothing is going to happen, babe."

"You don't know that," she insisted. "Nessie's having nightmares about it. It's not just me."

"Go to sleep and stop worrying about it, Annie. I'll be right here to watch over you and Nessie," I whispered.

The hand that was trapped underneath mine twitched until she was holding my hand instead of the other way around. "You need sleep too Jake," she whispered. "I can stay awake for a little while." I laughed at her and drew her closer. Looking down, I felt kind of guilty because my first thought was that the little girl didn't belong with us. In my head, I could picture a little girl with crazy, black ringlets and clear blue eyes coming in to see her parents. I could see Annie wiping tears off of her Quileute tanned skin and telling her that mommy and daddy would be her to protect her. I wanted that. I wanted that little girl to come bouncing in our bedroom at home and crawl up in our bed. "Sleep for a little while, Jake," she implored. Her voice pulled me out of my happy day dream and brought me back to the reality of the day.

"I'm not going to sleep any time soon, baby girl. I can barely sleep when you two aren't worrying about them coming for you. I'll doze off for an hour or so," I promised her.

She turned her body and craned her neck. If she wasn't holding onto Nessie, I'm sure she would have turned around to look at me by now. Instead, she had her neck curved in what was probably a very uncomfortable position. "After the Volturi leave," she whispered, "I think you and I should revisit the treehouse for a week or so." Her eyes gleamed in the way that told me exactly what she had in mind for a week. I waggled my eyebrows in what I hoped was a roguish manner. She giggled quietly. For the first time since I'd brought her to the Cullens, I felt like there was something normal left for us. "You know, to catch up on sleep and all that."

I laughed outright at that one, just one short blast of joy rumbling from my mouth. "I'm pretty sure that if the two of us were to stay in that tiny little room, alone for week, I would lose more sleep than I have in the last week." She chuckled as well. "Go to sleep Ryanne. We both know you won't get any real rest while you're worrying." She turned back, carefully stroking Nessie's hair before resting her face on my bicep. More dreams flooded my mind. Although I had deicded that I didn't want them to be dreams; these were visions. I was going to make them happen one way or another. I stroked her hair and hummed the same little tribal lullaby that I'd always sang to her until she was dead asleep. A week in the treetop did sound amazing. I disentangled my hand from hers and traced the contours of her face with the tip of my finger. "Goodnight, Annie. I love you."

* * *

The snow was completely stuck to the ground the next morning when I was startled awake by Bella's shrieking. Everyone was screaming, in fact. Annie jumped as well, startling Nessie. They were here. The Volturi were here. Carlisle, who was the calm one in the family, burst into the room. With a deep breath and a sweep of his hair, he turned to us. "We need everyone down stairs. Jacob, if you could be so kind as to call your Pack," he said. I nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

"Annie," I whispered to her. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It had finally happened. THe Volturi were here. All her worries were turning into reality. Nessie was turned towards her now, clutching at my imprint's shirt with fear. "I have to go." I reached out and smoothed Nessie's hair first. "Everything is going to be fine, girls." Nessie nodded. I smelled leech stronger than before and turned over my shoulder to see Blonde Bitch Cullen. She jerked her head towards the door, but her eyes were focused on Nessie. I gave the little monster permission with a sharp nod of my own and then turned to Annie. She was clutching at the thin blanket, goosebumps rolling down her arms. "I promise you that everything is going to be fine." With her own affirmation, I gripped her chin between my forefinger and thumb and kissed her sweetly.

I sprinted outside, making sure that Nessie was okay before I made it to the forest. _Leave Collin and Brady home with the imprints and let's go,_ I said. Leah grumbled about having to leave. Embry tried to insist that Seth be left at home with Penn since she didn't do well without someone with her. But it had to be done today. _Take her to my house. Emily and Kim are already there._ Embry nodded. Quil was literally sprinting with Claire in his arms, seeing as Paul had let him know what was going on. Everyone had their own worries and fears, but we needed to keep our family safe. If we all wanted the futures that we all dreamed about, we had to get through this.

We lined up in our standard formation, Leah on my right and the rest filed in according to their positions. I think Sam was still a little peeved that he wasn't my Beta, but I wasn't willing to change my mind. Leah had been the first one to side with me after everything that happened. Annie was up and dressed and standing outside next to Nessie, waiting for me to get there. Seth ducked down and allowed Ness to climb up on his back. _If things go south, Seth, take Ness out of her. Run her to Canada. _My youngest pack brother nodded._ Leah, you take Annie and get out of here. Everyone else, you don't fight. You get home to your girls. Understood?_

Embry balked. _Jake, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself._

_I'm with him,_ Quil shouted too.

_Don't be stupid,_ Jared said then.

_Enough!_ I bellowed. I had never done it before, but I wanted to make sure that my Pack was taken care of. Digging deep down inside of me, I looked at my Pack. _If things don't go right, you all get out of here and back to our friends and families._ My voice rang with authority and I could feel the power pounding in my veins. Leah was struggling, trying desperately to fight the order. I felt guilty, knowing that I was hurting all of them. But I had to protect them. Finally, I felt everyone submit. _I'm sorry, guys, but it had to be done._ Everyone grumbled at me, but no one argued with me. _Now let's go meet up with the Cullens._


	156. Chapter CLV

**Author's Note: Okay, here we are everyone. I hope you guys like it. Love and thanks for all the support. It's kind of crazy to see that there are almost nine hundred reviews! You guys are beyond awesome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter CLV**

Seth took Nessie up onto his back while Jake lowered himself to me. I shook my head. The last thing that Jake needed was to feel like he had to watch out for me when things went wrong. He growled a warning and took my shirt between his teeth and tugged. "No, Jake. I'll walk," I said to him. He snarled again and pulled a little harder. "No, Jake," I said firmly. "No." He licked my cheek, his rough tongue gliding over my cheekbone. I leaned into his side, resting my head against the muscle of his shoulder, closer to his leg than his back. He really was a fearsome thing to behold. A wall of muscle covered in thick fur.

He knew that he couldn't change my mind. At least, that's what I think he knew because he stopped trying to force me onto his back and started walking alongside me. I watched the Pack's ears swivel and turn as the communicated. Somewhere in the middle of it, Jake turned around a barked at the rest of them, sending the rest of the Pack into silence. As soon as we were up with the lines of vampires that were waiting for this face off, Nessie slid from Seth's back and sprinted to the witnesses.

Having been banished to my room from the very beginning, I didn't really _know_ the people that were standing there. Jake and the rest of the wolves were all growling quietly. Probably due to the stench of leech that was filling their noses. A tall amazonian woman picked up my niece and threw her in the air in a fit of giggles. But in the next instant, the laughter had died with a short glare from one of the others. This was not a day for glee and joy. We had to be serious today. We had to all be warriors and protect our friends and family. We hadn't been sitting there for very long at all when black smoke rolled in over the land.

No, not smoke. Hordes and hordes of vampires, all cloaked in black with hoods over each face. "We have to show them Renesmee," Bella whispered from her spot beside me. I flinched and wiggled my way closer to Jake. His head bowed to wrap around my waist and glare at my sister, a warning rumbling in him. "They're here because she's a danger. If we show them that she's not, they'll have to leave." I looked to Edward, wondering if it was even worth it.

He nodded. "And you, Rye-Anne." I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. It's Ryanne. It had always been that way. It would always be that way. "My apologies, Ryanne." He cocked his head to the side and stared at Jake. "I hardly think that this is the appropriate time to use that kind of language, Jacob. But for her safety, it would be best to show that she does not harbor ill will towards them." Of course I harbored ill will. These leeches were trying to kill me. "Of course, going up with us would also tell them that you are protected."

Once we are all in agreement that both Nessie and I would need to go up to the Volturi, Edward reached a hand out to his daughter. The little monster looked up at me and Jake. We nodded. The Volturi didn't need to know that there was any kind of faction in our group. We were here to stand as one unit, regardless of what we thought of each other. Bella took her daughter's other hand and, as a family for probably the first time since her birth, they started walking. I followed behind them, Jake at my side as we approached the group.

Jane's ruby red eyes stared at me as soon as she realized that I was there. Her mouth curved into that dangerous smile that had me hiding behind Jake's front leg as much as I could. "Bella, Bella," Aro said, the name rolling off his tongue. "You are even more beautiful in immortality than you were in humanity." Bella looked like she was afraid, scared. She was attempting to get herself closer to Edward without showing that she was afraid. "And this is...?"  
"Aro, Caius, Marcus, this our daughter. Renesmee Cullen," Edward presented. He pushed his daughter a little farther forward. Nessie's bell-like voice tinkled as she greeted the men that had come to kill us all. "As you can hear, she has a beating heart. She was born while Bella was still human. She is not fully vampire nor fully human."

"Bring forth the witness," Aro said. I leaned back into Jake's wolf chest, wishing that it would all just go away. A blonde that I vaguely remembered from Bella and Edward's wedding came forward. "Is this the child that you saw?" he demanded of her. The Denali woman stumbled over her words, trying to get herself out of some trouble but ultimately had to admit that when she had last seen Nessie, the child was smaller. She apologized profusely, trying to dig her way out of this hole. "Of course you are sorry, dear heart," Aro whispered. With a jerk of his head, another black cloaked parasite came forward and placed one hand on her chin and the other above her ear. The snap resonated through the clearing, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of two screams that turned to sobs behind us. The body hit the snow with a thud. "I see that you are quite well, Miss Ryanne," he said now.

Jake snarled, warning the king of all the vampires to back away from _his_ imprint. I patted his front leg, closest to my body. "I am, thank you. It was not my intention to deceive you after our previous encounter," I replied. "Please, excuse me."

"I would never assume that you deception was your main course of action," he said. "Clearly there has been much about you that has changed. You are the mate of a child of the moon?"

"Impossible," the corn silk haired one declared. "The children of the moon are but extinct."

"They are not children of the moon," Edward said. "You said yourself that you have persecuted the werewolves. Besides, this is not a full moon." Jake growled behind me. "My daughter is not a danger to the vampires. And these wolves are friends of the ours. They will not do any harm to any that don't threaten their tribe and the community."

"How do we know that these vermin are not dangerous?" the blond one demanded. Jake snarled and barked in response.

"They are not a danger," Aro determined. "She, however," he pointed a finger at Nessie. "We have yet to meet one like her. We do not know what will become of her."

"No!" Bella screeched. She pulled Nessie protectively in to her side. "You can't hurt her!" Edward rushed them back to the side where all the witnesses were standing. Jake's mouth closed around my arm and jerked me towards the group as well. Leah was sitting on her belly, waiting for something or another.

Jake's head came up underneath my butt and lifted me up so that I was on top of Leah's back. Leah rose and back away from the rest of the Pack. "Leah, put me down. Leah, please!" I shouted as I began fighting her. "Please!" she kept backing away, starting towards the forest. "Leah we can't leave them."

"Stop!" I looked up at the voice to find Alice Cullen, the bitch that I hadn't seen in so long, stepped into the clearing. "I have another witness," she announced. She kept walking in, Jasper by her side. Behind her, I could see a man in a loin cloth with a tooth necklace. A woman walked in behind him, her hair wild around her face. "This is Nahuel. He's a hybrid like Renesmee." The Volturi eyed him speculatively. There were a few tense moments and then Aro stepped forward.

"Do you age?" he demanded.

"Not any longer."

"When did you stop aging?" Aro asked then.

"Fifteen years after my birth. I have not aged since," he said.

"And who is this?" And so it went, on and on. They asked him about everything and anything that they could, trying to discern Nessie's fate. He explained that his aunt raised him because the birth killed his mother. I could see him eyeing Nessie with a certain admiration. She was the first of his kind that wasn't related to him. Or at least, the first that he had met.

"You see. The child is no danger," Alice finished. "Let them go." There was a pause then, Aro looking at Caius and Marcus but saying nothing at all.

"No," Edward hissed. "It should have worked." Jake nodded to Leah and Seth. The kid bent down to the ground. Jake strode over to the little girl and helped her up onto Seth. It was all planned. The entire thing was already set up. Leah was supposed to get me out and Seth was supposed to take Ness.

"You don't want to do that," Alice said. "If you make that decision, you won't like the outcome." Aro looked at her sternly. Both Caius and Marcus looked like they couldn't believe what Alice was doing. "See for yourself." She slid her glove off her hand and took Aro's.

There was a tense silence between us all. Bella looked like she was about to vomit at any moment, her hands clenched in tight fists. And then I noticed that Jane was in fact glaring at us. She looked livid, like whatever she was trying to do was failing miserably. My sister was actually managing to do what she'd said. She was protecting us. That shield of hers was in fact keeping us all from feeling the pain of Jane's torture. "Enough," Aro decreed. "There is no threat here." He smiled wide. "Although we would be loathed without offering our friends a chance to come and join our family."

I wondered briefly what had happened, what Alice had seen that made Aro regret his decision. It was abundantly clear to me that they were going to attack, that they wanted to kill us all. But what wasn't clear was why Alice had been able to change out minds. The friends that were gathered around us came forward with a brief chorus of no thank you's. And then, as soon as all of this had started, as soon as everything in my life had spiraled out of control. "It's over," Edward announced. I didn't have to run. My life wasn't going to end at this battle. My friends and family were going to live. And I'd been right; Ness was going to be immortal.

A very naked Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down from Leah's back. He lifted me from the ground, his hands under my butt and my legs wrapped around his waist. Over his shoulder, I could see Nessie hugging both Rosalie and Emmet. Bella and Edward were both absorbed in each other. They didn't seem to care about the fact that their daughter wasn't embracing them. The wolves had all taken off. I'm sure Jake had given them some silent signal. But they all had imprints to get to. I turned my face into Jake's neck and pressed my lips to the soft skin there. "It's over," he whispered.


	157. Chapter CLVI

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Tomorrow, there will be an epilogue and then this story is officially finished. Be on the lookout for Jared & Kim's story ****_Chivalry is Dead_**** and Seth's imprint story ****_Falling with Style_****. They should be up in the next couple of weeks. Thank you guys for all the support you guys have given me over the last few months. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter CLVI**

_A Month After the Battle_

"I love you," she whispered to me. It was the first time that she had ever said it to me and I wasn't going to lie, it warmed me from the inside out. The major problem was that I wanted a completely different person to be saying the words to me. I wanted my children to tell me that they loved me before I dropped them off to their Auntie Rachel's house. But I'd settle for Nessie at the time being.

She disappeared behind the tinted windows of the car. I was graced with a smile from Rosalie and Emmet laughed when I waved at him. Jake grabbed his arms around my shoulders and drew me tight to his side. "You know," he whispered in my ear while we watched them drive away, "you never did get to open your Christmas present." I laughed at him and rested my head against the solid wall that was him. "Does that mean that you don't _want_ it?"

"It just means that I'm willing to wait until whenever you want to give it to me," I replied easily.

"Well then I guess you're in luck." Rosalie and Emmet's car had disappeared from view. I'm sure by some of his magical powers, Jake could still hear them or something. Whether he could or not, Jake swept me up in his arms and began jogging back to his little Rabbit. It was almost funny that after all the trouble my dad and Jake went through to find me a car, I never got to drive. I was always with Jake and we were always in the Rabbit just because of gas. He plopped me down in the seat and then jogged around to the driver's side. I watched him fumble a little with his box before he handed it back to me. "You have to wait until I say you can open it," he commanded.

"Why do you insist on surprises?" I asked him then. He didn't say anything to me after that. He just kept driving in silence. For a while, I had thought that we were going home. But Jake turned down a different road and continued. My eyes flashed to his while I tried to decide whether he'd meant to do it or not. He seemed completely confident in his course. After a few more moments, he made a sharp right turn.

"Cover your eyes."

"No way in hell," I laughed.

His hand, hot and huge, came to smack over my face, covering my eyes and making me blind to everything in the world. I bumped and jiggled as he drove which told me that we were on a dirt road, like all the roads in La Push were, but one that wasn't used very often. I pitched myself into Jake's shoulders and then against the passenger door to keep myself on balance. I had to brace my hand on the dashboard to keep my head from hitting when Jake came to a stop. "Come with me," he implored. I hadn't even heard him move, let alone unbuckle my seatbelt and gently pull me out of the car.

I was hoisted up into his arms against, his hand still over my eyes to keep me from looking around. The asshole; some things just never change. It would be easier if he couldn't carry me with one finger. "Jake, why won't you tell me what we're doing?" I begged him. All I got in response was a laugh.

"Will you promise to keep your eyes shut?"  
"No."

"Annie," he warned.

"What? You asked me and I gave you an answer."

"Ryanne Lee, please just cooperate."

"There's that word again," I hissed. He chuckled but stopped moving. I could practically feel him staring at me, burning a hole through his hand. "Oh dear God, fine. I'll keep my eyes shut," I conceded.

"Thank you." I was tempted to pen my eyes and look at my surroundings when he moved his hand from my eyes, but decided to be nice for the first time in God knows how long. I kept my lids closed and turned my face into his chest. I hummed while I waited for him to finish whatever it was he needed both hands for. I heard the click of a door closing and the rush of cool air as we entered a house. Vertigo spun my head as he dipped to put me to the ground. I squealed and clung to his arms. "I've got you," he promised. If he only knew that I would follow him to the end of the Earth without a hesitation. "Open your eyes."

I recognized the little cabin almost immediately. I probably shouldn't call it _little_. Most people would think of the three bedroom, two and a half bathroom cabin as a full blown house. But this was where we'd go when Billy and Sarah wanted to take us out to the country. This was where the Black parents went to escape their three children and me. This place was like our other home... Back when we still went there. After Sarah's death, we'd stopped going so often. Every once in a while, Billy would bring us out here with Sue or Harry. But I think it was hard for him to come back to all the memories. "What are we doing here?" I laughed.

It looked just like I remembered it. The coffee table was the same glass with the big slab of tree trunk in the middle with the same old wooden legs. The couch was the same rusty red with the dark brown throw pillows and orange blankets. "Dad gave it to us," Jake replied.

"I'm sorry; what was that?"

"Sam and Emily have their place. Jared and Kim are getting a place. Leah and Nate have theirs. Paul and Charlie have the new house. Embry has moved in with Penn. Everyone has somewhere that they can go and just be with their imprints. I mean, Kim's mom is never really home anyways. But you and I? We climb up to a stupid treehouse and try to hide away up there when we want alone time. Or we had to actually get out of town." I giggled at the groan that came in his voice.

"So your father, the man who threatened us with our lives if there was any funny business in his house, gave you the cabin?" I asked in disbelief. He lifted the little Christmas box up and motioned for me to open it.

The house keys were nestled in there, cushioned around some fancy satin. I lifted the black key with little rhinestones up in front of my eyes for closer inspection. This was really our place. We finally had a house of our own. Somewhere that we, as juniors in high school, could see ourselves raising kids and growing old. "Your dad knows about this, by the way. I already told him," he said. I had forgotten to think about my father and what he would have to say about me moving in with my boyfriend. Well... moving into our own house that is. "Come on; I got a new bed."

He locked his hand around mine and began dragging me back towards the master bedroom. There, in all it's glory, was a pristine white duvet bed. A California king sized bed sitting in the center of the room. There was little walking space around the mattress, but Jake had already worked that out. The bed was sitting on it's own dresser like box. The three sides of the bed each had four drawers that were could easily house or wardrobe. The closet was just in front of the bed. The only furnishing other than the bed that Jake had dreamed about his entire life were the nightstands and the trunk at the foot of the bed.

In a flash, Jake scooped me up and tossed me lightly on the bed. He clambered up after me, that hungry look in his eyes. "A man ought to be able to fit on his own bed," Jake said. To prove his point, he laid his head on the pillow and laid himself out lengthwise. The balls of his feet hung off the bed but other than that, Jake fit perfectly. "Or, mostly fit," he amended. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me onto his stomach. "What do you think?"

"I think that you guys need to stop hanging out together," I said in reference to the Pack. "You're spoiling us imprints all too much." He chuckled in response. "So you're just imagining us living in this house for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe; maybe we'll expand when our family outgrows this place," he shrugged.

"Outgrows?" I quoted. "How many kids are we having, Jake? I don't want a TLC show."

"We need at least one little girl, so however many that takes," he replied.

"I'm not good with girls, Jake. I've only ever been around boys." I blushed at my statement. I really wasn't a _girl_. I mean, yes in gender and mind but I didn't know how to act like the young ladies that his sisters were. Or behave like Emily and Kim.

"I didn't say I wanted a little debutante." His hand found its way to the back of my head and pushed until he could kiss my nose. "Another little you would be a joy." He kissed me then, for the first time in a house that was all our own.

"I don't know if I could handle another one of you," I said breathlessly. He chuckled, the sound shaking me as well as his chest.

I quickly lost myself in his kiss, threading my fingers through his hair and tugging gently. When my sister arrived in Forks, I told myself that I would be the best sister that I could be and I would live with the consequences. But back then, I thought that I would be forced to see my mother more often and hang out with my sister. I never could have imagined that the ending would be this. I couldn't have pictured a niece, friends that were vampires, and a wolf that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

These were consequences that I could live with for the rest of my life.


	158. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I'm sad to say that this is the end. There will not be a sequel, however, Seth's story takes place about four years after the end of this one and will include all my original characters as they are mentioned. In addition, once I have completed all six Pack stories, there will be an extended epilogue story entitled ****_The Pack_**** that you can all be on the look out for. Thank you all for you continued support and comments about this story. I can honestly say that I am probably one of the luckiest authors to have such loyal readers. Thank you all!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was kind of depressing to see the school year end. Especially knowing that it was our last year. La Push High School had been a source of much joy, many tears, and even more hardship. But after four years, it was finally over. Jake and I were going to be moving on to bigger and better things. "Jacob Black," the principal called. I wasn't going to lie; I was kind of impressed that he made it this far. I was sure that he was going to have to drop out at some point. But he had figured out everything and how to take care of it.

He held potluck Pack meetings in _our_ living room every Sunday. Everyone came over and talked about anything and everything that could be happening. He ran the morning shift of patrol, from three in the morning until seven. And then we went to school. He didn't sleep all that much, but somehow he was managing to get it all done. He'd even managed to get into a mechanical engineering school. Sam had used his own degree to open a garage. I think that the plan was for all of the guys to have a job, to have a way to make an income. And while Jake knew nothing about cars, he did have a degree in business and a solid plan.

Kim and Jared were planning their wedding, although I think that it should be called _Kim's_ wedding. Sam and Emily, while still unmarried, were expecting their first child. Leah and Nate lived in their blissful married paradise. Nate was going to the police academy in hopes of getting a job that I'm sure my father would be more than willing to offer. I actually think that Dad was _waiting_ for Nate to finish up his schooling. Leah was still the bitch on the Rez, but she had definitely mellowed out around the Pack. Whatever had happened between Nate and Sam had brought peace to the rest of the wolves.

I had never met anyone that I had as much fun with as I did with Leah and Penn. It was common knowledge that Charlie, Emily, and Kim were the nice imprints in the Pack. Leah, Penn, and I had bad habits of being pains in the asses and just straight out bitches. And, of course, there was little Claire. I kind of felt bad for Quil; all of his friends were going to be married and having children that were the same age as imprint. He didn't appear to be too upset by it, though. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the little minion. She knew about the wolves, but called the guys puppies. She definitely had no fear of them.

I guess I hadn't been paying attention though because the next thing that I heard was, "Ryanne Swan." There was a pause during which nobody moved. "Ryanne Swan," he repeated. I was jarred out of my little reverie and knocked back into the moment. I stood up, my royal blue gown flowing around my ankles despite my five inch heels. In a practice motion, thanks to Leah and Penn, I made it down the stairs of the bleachers and across the little stage and back to my seat. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. It was just like every other ceremony that I had ever seen. "Ladies and gentlemen, this year's graduating class!"

There was a roar as we all stood up and threw our caps like everyone did in those cheesy movies. In the next instant, I was being crushed against Jake's chest and flying through the air. He spun me around until I was laughing and choking on my own throat. Only then, when I was moments from dying, did he put me down. He captured the back of my head in his hand and pulled me down for a dangerous kiss. It had only bee a few minutes later when we heard chuckles from behind us. "Okay, okay, you two. Break it up," Dad commanded. He clapped Jake on the shoulder and pulled me into an awkward hug. But it was always awkward when Dad showed real affection.

"You... You didn't invite Bella and Edward to _this_ event did you?" I teased. Jake growled but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"No," Dad said, drawing out the 'o'. "I did not invite your sister to your graduation."

"Oh, sure; I had to go to hers but she doesn't have to go to mine," I grumbled. Again, Jake snarled at my jesting. Dad opened and closed his mouth like a fish, talking about how he assumed that I wouldn't want Bella there but he would have invited her if he'd known. I eventually took pity on him and told him that I was kidding. "Let's get back to the house," I suggested.

Jake and I had worked hard to get all the food prepped for our graduation party. It wasn't just us this year. And instead of spending a fortune to get everyone a party of their own, we combined it all into one giant bonfire. You know, true Quileute style. The parents had decided to remain at home, where the noise and boys excessiveness wouldn't be able to bother them. So now, Jake and I were walking down to the beach toting all the food that I'd made. "Are you glad to see that it's over?" I asked him.

"I guess. I think it would be harder if we weren't in a Pack, you know? Like if we didn't already see each other every day," he said.

"Oh, Jake, are you getting all emotional on me?" I teased. He glared at me and gave no response, just continued walking. "It's not like things are going to change any time soon." He shrugged, which immediately had me on edge. I had learned that when Jake responded like that, it usually spelled disaster for me. "Hey Leah!" I shouted when I saw her and Nate swaying to their wedding song. I kind of wished that I was one that was good with art because they definitely made a wonderful picture. Penn's scream hit my ears and immediately had me on high alert. Except that it was a shriek of laughter. She was sitting on Embry's shoulder while he walked dangerously close to the ocean, pretending to teeter and stumble as he went. Penn had a white knuckles grip on his hair as she tried to keep her pin straight hair from getting wet.

We parted ways while I went to say hello to all our friends while Jake moved to deposit the food on a picnic table. He clasped hands with Sam, who was rubbing Emily's slight bump on her stomach. While the sight of her made me happy for Emily and Sam, it caused a pang of bitterness in my heart. Nessie had chosen to move down to South America with the Amazonian clan that had been here to witness for her more that a year ago. She was closer to the young hybrid boy that we had met back then too. So the surrogate daughter that I'd spent so long taking care of was gone.

And I was ready to start a family of my own. Jake and I didn't have very many bills at the little cabin. We used a wood burning stove, drew water from the well, and used old school oil lanterns. Jake helped out with the bills at his fathers, but Rebecca was now living there. She kept house for him and Rachel when the other girl came home. I didn't see a reason why we couldn't get married and have children...

Except for the fact that I hadn't been asked. I couldn't expect Jake to do that just yet. After all, he'd had so much on his plate as of late that I didn't want to add anything. God forbid I tipped the delicate balance on which our sanity lied. I wasn't one of those girls to drop hints or try to get him to see what I wanted. Jake would do whatever he wanted whenever he was ready. And while patience wasn't one of my virtues, I was capable of possessing the quality when the time called for it. And where Jake was concerned, it was called for. Unfortunately.

By the time the party was in full swing, I felt like an old lady. I stared at the faces of my family, my friends, my Pack. I looked at each and every precious face, thinking back on the various memories I had with each of them. And everyone was happy, even those who didn't have imprints. "Babe," Jake called quietly. I leaned back so that I could look at him, resting fully against his chest. "Let's take a walk."

I nodded and rose to take his hand in mine. Years since we had started our relationship, I still marveled at the feel of his hand around mine. It was like security manifested. His thumb drew lazy circles around mine while we walked away from all of our people. "What's on your mind?" I asked. I knew him, better than I knew myself. There was something that told me what he was feeling, what he wanted, before he ever managed it himself.

"You said something earlier," he began.

"Whatever it is... I probably meant it as an insult," I interrupted. He laughed and pulled me in tighter to his side. We were standing on the rock where he'd first told me about him being a wolf, after the fight with Paul.

"No, babe. You said something about nothing ever changing." I nodded. Nothing about our lives was really changing. I mean, we didn't have to go to school every single day, but we still had class and work and all those fun things. We would still see our Pack everyday. Nothing was changing. "Annie girl, I'm ready for things to change."

"Okay..." I began. "What kind of changes?"

"Annie, I don't want to keep things going the way that we're going," he said. My heart thumped out of pace in my chest and my breath hitched. But I told myself that I needed to calm down. There's no way that Jake would do this to me. Right? His hand slithered down my arm and caught hold of my fingers. He shifted my wrist and played with my fingers until I felt something cold slide up my finger. I was no longer holding my breath. I was panting quietly, trying to keep him from hearing. "I love you, Ryanne Lee Swan. But I'm sick of saying that name. Marry me?"

It was simple and demanding and totally like something that we would do. I sighed heavily in response, pretending like I was slightly distraught by the idea. "If I must," I conceded. I giggled as he pulled me close and kissed me deeply. "Do I get to finish your house training now?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I love you, Ryanne Black," he said in response, pulling me up against his chest so that I was lifted from the ground.

"Not quite a Black yet."

"Close enough."


End file.
